Πιο Άσχετη Πεθαίνεις
by renoui
Summary: Πρώτα με λατρέψατε. Τώρα δεν θα μπορείτε να κάνετε απλά χωρίς εμένα. Είμαι η Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ και είμαι ξανά εδώ για την συνέχεια της ασχετοσύνης μου.
1. Αντί προλόγου

**ΑΝΤΙ ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΥ**

Τα Χριστούγεννα του πέμπτου έτους, η μοναχοκόρη των Χάρυ και Τζίνι Πότερ, Λίλι Λούνα, έδωσε το πρώτο της φιλί στον πρώτο της έρωτα, Άλεξ Γουντ, κολλητό φίλο του Άλμπους και φύλακα των Γκρίφιντορ. Καθώς ωστόσο εκείνη ετοίμαζε τα προσκλητήρια του γάμου τους, ο Άλεξ θυμήθηκε πως είχε μία κοπέλα που δεν μπορούσε να αφήσει τόσο εύκολα πίσω. Ζήτησε από την Λίλι χρόνο να σκεφτεί τι θέλει να κάνει, όμως εκείνη θύμωσε και του έδωσε τα παπούτσια στο χέρι. Αργότερα το μετάνιωσε, επειδή ο Άλεξ είναι ο θεός του κουίντιτς και μάτωνε η καρδιά της να τον βλέπει να σαλιαρίζει με την Αλίσια Φίνεγκαν ή αλλιώς κατσίκα – διαλέγετε και παίρνετε.

Για τον λόγο αυτό εφάρμοσε ένα εκπληκτικό – τουλάχιστον τότε της φαινόταν έτσι – σχέδιο. Παίρνοντας θάρρος από κάποια δείγματα ζήλιας του Άλεξ, προσέγγισε ερωτικά τον Σλίδεριν συνεπιμελητή της, Ίαν Πάρκινσον, μικρότερο γιο αγνώστου πατρός της Πάνσυ Πάρκινσον. Όταν λέμε προσέγγισε ερωτικά, εννοούμε του την έπεσε στο χύμα. Σκόπευε να κάνει τον Άλεξ να πρασινίσει από το κακό του και επιτέλους να αποκαλύψει τα αληθινά συναισθήματα που έκρυβε για εκείνη. Δεν υπολόγισε εν τούτοις καθόλου τα εξίσου αληθινά συναισθήματα του Ίαν με αποτέλεσμα να τον πληγώσει βαθιά, όταν την έπιασε επί αυτοφώρω να φιλιέται με τον Άλεξ.

Ταυτόχρονα, ο Άλεξ δεν κατάφερε να χωρίσει με την κατσίκα – ε, συγνώμη, Αλίσια – επειδή η μητέρα της ήταν ετοιμοθάνατη και δεν γινόταν να την αποτελειώσει με τα κακά μαντάτα. Όλο όμως το σκηνικό αποκαλύφθηκε απροκάλυπτα την ημέρα της αποφοίτησης των εβδομοετών από το Χόγκουαρτς, οπότε έμαθε όχι μόνο η Αλίσια την αλήθεια, αλλά και όλο το σόι της Λίλι μαζί με τους δημοσιογράφους. Αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα η Λίλι να γίνει ρεζίλι, ο Άλεξ να εξαφανιστεί αφού πρώτα τρέξει πίσω από την Αλίσια αφήνοντας την Λίλι μόνη και ο Άλμπους να δείρει τον Ίαν θεωρώντας πως αυτός ευθύνεται για το κατάντημα της αδερφής του. Μετά που έμαθε τα καθέκαστα και πως ο Ίαν ήταν αθώος προσπάθησε να επανορθώσει. Έδειρε και τον Άλεξ.

Όταν όμως ο τροχός αρχίζει και γυρίζει, είναι δύσκολο πλέον να τον σταματήσεις. Ο Ίαν έφυγε από την Αγγλία και πήγε στον αδερφό του στο Μεξικό χωρίς η Λίλι να προλάβει να τον αποχαιρετίσει. Η μητέρα της Αλίσια πέθανε και η Λίλι συνάντησε τελευταία φορά τον Άλεξ στην κηδεία, οπότε εκείνος είχε εμφανιστεί κρυφά. Της ανακοίνωσε πως θα φύγει για ένα μακρινό ταξίδι χωρίς να ξέρει πότε θα γυρίσει και την αποχαιρέτισε χωρίς κανένα σαφές ξεκαθάρισμα. Επίσης, ο πατέρας της καλής της φίλης, Λέιλα Σάμιουελ, διαγνώστηκε με μία σπάνια ασθένεια και η οικογένεια της μαζί με εκείνη μετακόμισαν στην Αμερική για θεραπευτικούς λόγους.

Με λίγα λόγια η αγαπημένη μας φίλη έμεινε μόνη και παρατημένη. Πλέον της έχουν απομείνει μόνο εξήντα συγγενείς, ένας ξάδερφος ροκ σταρ και μία κολλητή φίλη, γκόμενα του εν λόγω ξαδέρφου. Α, και ο μανγκλ Λουκ από το Βέλγιο που παρότι αποπειράθηκε να τον φιλήσει και αυτόν, κατάλαβαν και οι δύο ότι είναι πολύ καλύτερα ως φίλοι. Σε αυτήν λοιπόν την ψυχολογική κατάσταση αφήσαμε την Λίλι στο τέλος της προηγούμενης περιπέτειας της. Την ξαναβρίσκουμε τώρα, λίγο πριν από το έβδομο έτος της. Πώς πέρασε τον καιρό της μακριά μας και τι ξεκαρδιστικές ιστορίες έχει να μας διηγηθεί; Πού βρίσκεται η ίδια, η παρέα της και τα υπόλοιπα μέλη των Γώτερς που άλλους τους αγαπάμε και άλλους αγαπάμε να τους μισούμε; Για ποιον χτυπά πλέον η καρδιά της; Και κυρίως έμαθε καθόλου από τα λάθη της ή συνεχίζει να είναι πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις;

Οι απαντήσεις επί της οθόνης. Καλή απόλαυση!


	2. Κεφάλαιο πρώτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΠΡΩΤΟ**

Οι άνθρωποι αλλάζουν μετά το σχολείο.

Μεγαλύτερη απόδειξη;

Η κοπέλα που στέκεται αυτήν την στιγμή μπροστά μου στο νιπτήρα της τουαλέτας και φτιάχνει το κραγιόν της. Είναι ξανθιά. Όχι τελείως ξανθιά. Έχει αυτήν την διχρωμία που είναι η τελευταία λέξη της μόδας, όμπρε ή κάπως έτσι λέγεται. Τουτέστιν καστανά μαλλιά από την ρίζα ως την μέση του κεφαλιού και έπειτα ξανθά μέχρι τις άκρες που καρφώνονται ολόισιες στην πλάτη της. Τα μάτια της είναι σκούρα, μεγάλα και έντονα βαμμένα. Φοράει μαύρο, δερμάτινο παντελόνι πιο τσίτα σκας και μία αβυσσαλέα στενή μπλούζα που αναδεικνύει όλα τα χαρίσματα που της έδωσε η μάνα της. Ντροπή τώρα που το σκέφτηκα αυτό. Τελευταία φορά που την είδα ήταν άλλωστε στην κηδεία της εν λόγω μάνας.

Τότε η Αλίσια Φίνεγκαν ήταν μία νεκροζώντανη που δεν την βαστούσαν τα σαν καλαμάκια πόδια της. Σήμερα είναι μία νεαρή γυναίκα που φωνάζει ερωτισμό και αυτοπεποίθηση. Δεν χρειάζεται να είναι μάγος κανείς για να το παρατηρήσει αυτό. Χα! Το πιάσατε το λογοπαίγνιο, έτσι; Η αλλαγή της είναι τόσο μεγάλη που με το που την αντίκρισα δυσκολεύτηκα να την αναγνωρίσω. Ίσως ευθύνεται και το γεγονός πως έχω να την δω παραπάνω από έναν χρόνο. Είχα ακούσει μόνο για εκείνη από την Ρόουζ πως πέρασε Βοτανολογία στο Πανεπιστήμιο, αλλά ταυτόχρονα παρακολουθεί και μαθήματα Θεραπευτικής. Ήξερα από παλιά ότι ήθελε να γίνει Θεραπεύτρια, ωστόσο μάλλον οι τελικοί βαθμοί της δεν επαρκούσαν για να την δεχτούν κατευθείαν.

Πάντα της ήταν πολύ καλή μαθήτρια, εν τούτοις με αυτά που πέρασε το τελευταίο έτος – ιδίως από το Πάσχα και μετά – μου κάνει εντύπωση που κατάφερε να πάρει μέχρι και απολυτήριο. Προσωπικά την καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα. Και οι δικοί μου βαθμοί πέρυσι πήραν την κατιούσα. Όχι πως τώρα είναι πολύ καλύτεροι. Δεν ήταν πολύ εύκολη χρονιά με την ψυχολογία μου στο ναδίρ. Μάλιστα χωρίς την Ρόουζ να με επιβλέπει δεν μπορούσα να συγκεντρωθώ καθόλου να διαβάσω. Τουλάχιστον δεν έμεινα μετεξεταστέα. Φυσικά οι γονείς μου δεν το εκτίμησαν καθόλου αυτό. Αχάριστοι άνθρωποι! Αντί να λένε και ευχαριστώ που τους γλίτωσα από τα έξοδα των θερινών φροντιστηρίων με κατσάδιασαν και από πάνω.

Από όταν βγήκαν οι βαθμοί μου δύο εβδομάδες πριν με έχουν στην μπούκα. Σήμερα με το ζόρι με άφησαν να βγω και αυτό, επειδή πρόκειται για την συναυλία του Χιούγκο. Ω, ναι το αγαπημένο μου ξαδερφάκι συνεχίζει δυναμικά την ανοδική του πορεία για να γίνει ο νέος Ντέιβιντ Μπάουι – Μέρλιν σγχωρέστον. Οκέι, δεν έχει καμία σχέση με το ανδρογύναιο στυλ του μακαρίτη και τα _Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά_ – έτσι λέγεται το συγκρότημα του – παίζουν αμιγώς κλασικό ροκ με κάποιες νότες έθνικ πανκ, αλλά το πιάσατε το νόημα. Μάλιστα, έπειτα από περίπου μισό χρόνο ψηστήρι και ογδόντα πέντε χιλιάδες γλωσσόφιλα, μετρημένα, ο νεότερος Γουίζλη κατάφερε και την Έμιλι να συμμετέχει σε μερικά τραγούδια τους αυξάνοντας περισσότερο την δημοτικότητα τους, μιας και η κοπέλα έχει αντικειμενικά φωνάρα. Και όχι δεν το λέω αυτό γιατί είναι η κολλητή μου.

Δεν είναι τυχαίο το γεγονός, πως στο κλαμπ γίνεται το σώσε. Οκέι, ουσιαστικά κάνουν σαπόρτ στο βασικό συγκρότημα που θα βγει μετά, όμως όλοι από κάπου ξεκινάνε, έτσι; Άλλωστε δεν είναι και λίγο να σου ζητάνε να παίξεις πριν από εκείνους οι _Μπλε Λύκοι_ , ένα από τα καλύτερα και πιο αγαπητά ροκ σύνολα στην μαγική μουσική σκηνή. Εξάλλου τα _Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά_ έχουν αποδεδειγμένα και δικό τους φανατικό κοινό πια. Εμένα για παράδειγμα. Και την Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους. Και τον Λουίς και τον Άλμπους. Την οικογένεια μας γενικότερα ή όπως είμαστε ευρύτερα γνωστοί ως Γώτερς. Αξιοθρήνητο θα σκεφτείτε, όμως αν αναλογιστείτε πόσοι νοματαίοι είμαστε και πόσους άλλους καημένους φίλους τραβάμε μαζί μας, τότε θα διαπιστώσετε πως ο αριθμός δεν είναι καθόλου ευκαταφρόνητος.

Επίσης, είμαστε οι αφρόκρεμα του μαγικού Λονδίνου, εντάξει; Αν εμείς πούμε ότι μας αρέσει κάτι, τότε αρέσει σε όλους. Και ναι εμένα ποιος με χέζει, αλλά τον Τζέιμς, την Ντομινίκ, τον Φραντσέσκο; Όχι, αυτούς δεν τους χέζει κανείς. Του εναντίον όλοι κάνουν κρα για να χέσουν αυτοί αυτούς. Βασικά τελείως αηδιαστική εικόνα. Ξεχάστε ότι την είπα. Το θέμα είναι πως το συγκρότημα του Χιούγκο πολύ σύντομα θα κάνει πάταγο και ένα μαγαζί τόσο ασφυκτικά γεμάτο που ούτε μύγα δεν χωράει να μπει είναι αρκετά καλή αρχή πιστεύω. Επομένως, μάλλον θα έπρεπε να περιμένω πως κάπου μέσα στην λαοθάλασσα θα βρισκόταν και η Αλίσια, πόσω μάλλον που είναι η μεγαλύτερη αδερφή του Πάτρικ, ο οποίος δεν νομίζω να σας το έχω πει ποτέ αλλά είναι ο ντράμερ του συγκροτήματος.

Ενδεχομένως να ήλπιζα, πως ακριβώς εξαιτίας του τόσου κόσμου δεν θα την πετύχαινα, όμως η τύχη μου είναι τυφλή και χορεύτρια ταυτοχρόνως. Αν μη τι άλλο, φαίνεται να μην με προσέχει και ευχαριστώ τον Γκόντρικ για αυτό. Ούτως ή άλλως γίνεται χαμός μέσα στο μπάνιο. Εύχομαι νοερά η ουρά για τις τουαλέτες να προχωρήσει γρήγορα, ώστε να προλάβω να χωθώ σε μία από αυτές προτού με αντιληφθεί. Όχι και ότι καλύτερο να πέφτεις μούρη με μούρη με την κοπέλα της οποίας η τρίχρονη σχέση καταστράφηκε εξαιτίας σου. Όμως για να λέμε και του στραβού το δίκιο – ναι, σε αυτήν την περίπτωση εγώ είμαι ο στραβός ή μάλλον η στραβή – δεν ευθύνομαι μόνο εγώ που χώρισε με τον Άλεξ. Είχαν προβλήματα και είχαν τσακωθεί πολύ πριν εμφανιστώ εγώ στο προσκήνιο. Ασχέτως αν μετά τα ξαναβρήκαν και ουσιαστικά την απάτησε μαζί μου.

Δεν χρειάζεται να μαντέψω, πως η ημέρα της αποφοίτησης της παίζει να είναι και στην τοπ δεκάδα των χειρότερων στιγμών της ζωής της. Μην σας πω και στην τοπ πεντάδα. Για αυτό προσεύχομαι στην Χελένα που είναι γυναίκα και που νιώθει από αυτά να μην με καταλάβει. Ανόητη σκέψη. Ως μοναχοκόρη ΤΟΥ ήρωα του πολέμου μέχρι και οι πέτρες ξέρουν την φάτσα μου. Επίσης σε αντίθεση με εκείνη εγώ δεν έχω αλλάξει και τόσο πολύ. Τουλάχιστον τα κόκκινα μαλλιά παραμένουν το σήμα κατατεθέν μου. Πράγματι, οι ονειροφαντασίες μου διαλύονται το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό, όταν το βλέμμα της συναντά το δικό μου μέσα από την βρώμικη αντανάκλαση του καθρέφτη. Στραβοκαταπίνω τόσο δυνατά που οι δύο μπροστινές μου γυρίζουν και με κοιτάνε χασκογελώντας.

Φαίνεται στην όψη της πως τα χάνει, ωστόσο αμέσως μετά αντιδρά με τρόπο που δεν θα περίμενα Π-Ο-Τ-Ε. Μου χαμογελά. Εντάξει, είναι ένα ίχνος χαμόγελου, κάπως στραβού και αυτάρεσκου, αλλά δεν παύει να είναι χαμόγελο. Ασυναίσθητα τα χείλη μου μιμούνται την κίνηση των δικών της και τραβιούνται ελαφρώς προς τα επάνω σε μία καρικατούρα γκριμάτσας του τύπου προσπαθώ να παραμείνω ψύχραιμη, ενώ κατά βάθος θέλω να ουρλιάξω βοήθεια. Η αλήθεια είναι, πως μετά την τόση αποστασιοποίηση αναθεώρησα ελαφρώς την γνώμη μου για εκείνη. Φυσικά, δεν άρχισα ξαφνικά να την συμπαθώ ούτε θεωρώ ότι ταιριάζουμε ως χαρακτήρες, αλλά είδα την όλη κατάσταση και κάπως από την δική της οπτική. Μετάνιωσα και που την έλεγα κατσίκα. Ήταν άδικο εκ μέρος μου. Στην πραγματικότητα η θέση μας δεν διαφέρει και πολύ. Ο Άλεξ μας τσαλαπάτησε και τις δύο.

Τελειώνει να σκουπίζει τα χέρια της και ύστερα στρέφεται προς εμένα.

«Τι κάνεις, Λίλι;»

«Καλά, Αλίσια, εσύ;»

Μαθήματα ευγένειας παραδίδω απόψε, όχι αστεία.

«Καλά. Ήρθα να καμαρώσω τον αδερφούλη μου. Πολύ καλοί ήταν, ε;»

«Ναι, εκπληκτικοί.»

«Ποιο είναι το αγαπημένο σου τραγούδι; Εμένα το _Αγγλικό Πρωινό_. Οι στίχοι μιλάνε κατευθείαν στην καρδιά μου. Λογικό, αν σκεφτείς ότι βοήθησα τον Πάτρικ να τους γράψει.»

Το _Αγγλικό Πρωινό_ είναι μία από τις λίγες μπαλάντες του συγκροτήματος. Την τραγουδάει ο Χιούγκο και μιλάει για έναν τύπο που ξυπνά το πρωί δίπλα στην αγαπημένη του και περιγράφει πόσο γλυκά αισθάνεται και λοιπά. Προσωπικά μου κάνει λίγο φλώρικο, αλλά γενικά αρέσει πολύ στο κοινό. Γούστα είπε ο πίθηκος και έφαγε το σαπούνι. Για εμένα αυτό που ξεχωρίζει είναι _Η Κατσαρίδα_. Εκπληκτική ροκιά με φοβερό σολάρισμα τριών λεπτών για τις οδυνηρές περιπέτειες μίας μικρής κατσαρίδας που μεταναστεύει με την οικογένεια της εξαιτίας μιας πυρηνικής καταστροφής που κατέστρεψε τον βόθρο όπου διέμεναν. Δυνατές μεταφορές, οικολογικό μήνυμα και διαχρονικός προβληματισμός.

«Το _Νεκροταφείο των Μεγάλων Ονείρων_ ,» απαντώ το δεύτερο αγαπημένο μου, επειδή για κάποιον αδιανόητο λόγο οι _Μπλε Λύκοι_ έβαλαν βέτο να μην παιχτεί η λατρεμένη μου _Κατσαρίδα_.

Το τραγούδι είναι απόπειρα του συγκροτήματος σε πιο ροκαμπίλι και σκα ρυθμούς ιδιαίτερα επιτυχημένη. Αυτό που λατρεύω είναι πως οι στίχοι του βρίσκονται σε πλήρη αντίθεση με το γρήγορο και ανεβαστικό τέμπο του. Αναφέρεται στην περίπτωση εκείνη όπου τα όνειρα γίνονται πραγματικότητα, αλλά αυτή η πραγματικότητα αποκαλύπτεται πως εν τέλει είναι εφιάλτης. Δεν έχει καμία σχέση με αληθινά πρόσωπα ή καταστάσεις. Με διαβεβαίωσε ο Χιούγκο για αυτό. Φυσικά και δεν έχει σημασία πως το εμπνεύστηκε κατά την διάρκεια των περυσινών διακοπών μας στο Πουλ.

«Μμμ,» είναι η απόκριση της Αλίσια.

Έχω την ελπίδα ότι θα σηκωθεί να φύγει, εκείνη όμως στερεώνει το βάρος της στον τοίχο και ακουμπά το ένα χέρι στην μέση της σε μία επιμελώς άνετη στάση.

Και επιδεικτικά ψωνίστικη πρέπει να δηλώσω.

«Τι άλλα νέα; Πώς πάει το Χόγκουαρτς; Τελευταία σου χρονιά φέτος, ε;»

«Ναι,» γνέφω μαγκωμένα.

«Φέτος είναι και οι Μαγικοί Αγώνες. Θα πάρεις μέρος; Ο Πάτρικ ανυπομονεί.»

Οι Μαγικοί Αγώνες είναι μία παράδοση χρόνων. Είχαν διακοπεί τα χρόνια μετά τον πόλεμο, αλλά αναβίωσαν πρόσφατα. Ευτυχώς ωστόσο το Υπουργείο Μαγείας σωστά κατάλαβε πως πρέπει να είναι πολύ λιγότερο επικίνδυνοι από την εποχή του πατέρα μου και τώρα είναι πιο κατάλληλοι για ανήλικους μαθητές από κυνήγι με δράκους, παραλίγο πνιγμούς στην λίμνη και μονομαχίες με σκοτεινούς μάγους που θέλουν να κατακτήσουν τον κόσμο. Φέτος διοργανώνονται ξανά στο σχολείο μας έπειτα από δέκα χρόνια, αν και ακόμα δεν γνωρίζουμε περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες.

«Δεν ξέρω. Εξαρτάται από το πρόγραμμα των εκδηλώσεων.»

Κάθε φορά τα αγωνίσματα είναι διαφορετικά και ως γνωστόν εγώ είμαι σε ελάχιστα πράγματα καλή. Μπορεί πλέον να μην διακινδυνεύει η ζωή σου, όμως παραμένουν Μαγικοί Αγώνες, τουτέστιν δύσκολες δοκιμασίες που μόνο τελειόφοιτοι μάγοι είναι ικανοί να φέρουν εις πέρας. Και ο πατέρας μου, αλλά αυτό είναι θέμα για άλλο βιβλίο. Εξάλλου ίσως θα έπρεπε να αφοσιωθώ περισσότερο στα μαθήματα μου φέτος. Αν δεν γράψω καλά στις εξετάσεις, τότε οι γονείς μου θα με στείλουν στις αλυκές να κουβαλάω αλάτι όλη μέρα. Εκεί να δεις αγώνα!

«Εγώ πιστεύω πως πρέπει να συμμετέχεις. Είναι μία εμπειρία που δεν έχουν πολλοί την ευκαιρία να ζήσουν. Άλλωστε είσαι ιδιαίτερα ανταγωνιστικό πνεύμα.»

Τι πάει να πει αυτό;

«Στο κουίντιτς τα δίνεις πάντα όλα.»

Ναι, στο κουίντιτς. Γιατί φυσικά στο κουίντιτς αναφερόταν.

«Τέλος πάντων, αν μου επιτρέπεις να σου δώσω μία συμβουλή είναι να απολαύσεις τον τελευταίο σου χρόνο όσο πιο πολύ μπορείς. Αυτό λέω και στον Πάτρικ. Η ζωή μετά το σχολείο είναι εντελώς διαφορετική. Μην με παρεξηγήσεις, στο Πανεπιστήμιο περνάω τέλεια, αλλά ξέρεις. Κανείς δεν γίνεται ξανά δεκαεπτά χρονών. Αυτά που θα ζήσεις τώρα, θα σε ακολουθούν στην υπόλοιπη ζωή σου. Θα σε σημαδέψουν για πάντα.»

Δεν καταλαβαίνω πού το πάει και ξεστομίζει τέτοιες μεγαλοστομίες. Αν θέλει να μου υπενθυμίσει πώς σημαδεύτηκε εκεινής ο τελευταίος χρόνος στο σχολείο, δεν χρειάζεται. Δεν το έχω ξεχάσει στιγμή.

«Λοιπόν, πάω τώρα. Τα λέμε, ε;.»

«Ναι, ναι! Γεια!»

Αναπνέω με ανακούφιση που η συνάντηση μας έληξε αναίμακτα. Όμως όπως τόσες άλλες φορές, βιάζομαι να χαρώ.

«Α, ξέχασα να σου πω.»

Κάνει μεταβολή και με ξανακοιτάζει.

Δεν μπορώ να αποσαφηνίσω την έκφραση της. Λύπη είναι; Συμπάθεια είναι; Έχω μεγάλη καρδιά και συγχωράω είναι;

«Θέλω να ξέρεις, πως ό,τι έγινε μεταξύ μας νερό και αλάτι. Εμένα δεν με ενδιαφέρει καθόλου πλέον. Μπορείς να τον κυνηγήσεις όσο θέλεις. Δεν μου καίγεται καρφάκι.»

Τα μικρά εγκεφαλικά που παθαίνω πρέπει να διαγράφονται στην φάτσα μου.

«Για τον Άλεξ λέω. Τώρα που επιστρέφει μπορεί να σκέφτηκες ότι ίσως και να καταφέρεις να σε προσέξει. Για αυτό ήθελα να σε διαβεβαιώσω, πως μπορείς να προσπαθήσεις ελεύθερα. Εμένα ούτε που με νοιάζει.»

Τι στον Σάλαζαρ ξεστόμισε η ρουφιάνα;

«Επιστρέφει ο Άλεξ;»

Οι λέξεις μπερδεύονται τόσο πολύ στο στόμα μου που δαγκώνω την γλώσσα μου.

«Ναι, καλή μου. Δεν το ήξερες;»

Το ύφος της αποκαλύπτεται σε όλη την επίφαση του. Τοξικό φαρμάκι μέσα σε καραμέλα από ζάχαρη.

«Εμένα μου το έγραψε καιρό τώρα σε ένα από τα άπειρα γράμματα που μου έστειλε όλον αυτόν τον χρόνο που λείπει. Όχι, ότι του απάντησα σε κανένα από αυτά. Μην σου πω με κούρασε κιόλας. Συνέχεια συγνώμη και έκανα το μεγαλύτερο λάθος της ζωής μου και μόνο εσένα θέλω και σε παρακαλώ για μία δεύτερη ευκαιρία και σε σκέφτομαι κάθε λεπτό και δευτερόλεπτο και να βρεθούμε όταν γυρίσω και ονειρεύομαι το μέλλον μου μαζί σου και τέτοια. Εντάξει, ο Άλεξ πάντα τα είχε εύκολα τα μεγάλα λόγια και δεν σου λέω πως δεν τα νιώθει, αλλά για εμένα αυτό το τρένο έχει αναχωρήσει από καιρό. Όταν ανακαλύψεις πως φέρονται οι πραγματικοί άντρες, παύεις να ασχολείσαι με ανώριμα αγοράκια. Για αυτό σου λέω.»

Εδώ σημειώστε πως απλώνει το χέρι της και με ακουμπά τρυφερά στον βραχίονα. Είμαι τόσο κόκαλο που ούτε να αηδιάσω δεν μου βγαίνει.

«Εφόσον τον θέλεις ακόμα, προσπάθησε το. Πού ξέρεις; Αφού τον έχω απορρίψει εγώ, μπορεί να σου κάτσει πιο εύκολα. Λίγο η κατάθλιψη, λίγο η απόγνωση, λίγο η απελπισία. Ξέρουμε και οι δύο πόσο χρειάζεται ένα δεκανίκι ο Άλεξ να του κάνει μα τα βαβά. Εξάλλου ο ρόλος του υποκατάστατου δεν είναι δα και κάτι καινούργιο για εσένα. Τον έχεις ξαναπαίξει, τον γνωρίζεις καλά.»

Τώρα το χαμόγελο της είναι όλο δόντια.

«Χάρηκα που τα είπαμε. Και πάλι γεια σου.»

Απομακρύνεται από κοντά μου και ύστερα φεύγει από το μπάνιο τινάζοντας αισθησιακά τα όμπρε μαλλιά της προς τα πίσω.

Είναι βέβαιο πως βρίσκομαι σε κατάσταση σοκ. Για το μόνο που είμαι σίγουρη είναι, ότι θυμάμαι πλέον πολύ καλά για ποιον λόγο την αποκαλούσα κατσίκα.

* * *

 **Νομίζατε σας είχα ξεχάσει, ε; Και όμως, εργάζομαι ακατάπαυστα για την συνέχεια της αγαπημένης μας ηρωίδας. Δεν θα πω πολλά προς το παρόν. Θα αφήσω το κείμενο να συστηθεί μόνο του. Ανυπομονώ τόσο πολύ για τα σχόλια σας! Επίσης, να σας ενημερώσω πως σκοπεύω να κρατήσω σταθερή συχνότητα αυτήν την φορά, τουτέστιν στόχος μου είναι να ανανεώνω την ιστορία κάθε Πέμπτη. Όπως θα δείτε τα κεφάλαια είναι πιο μεγάλα τώρα, για αυτό πιστεύω είναι καλό διάστημα αναμονής! Πείτε μου την γνώμη σας!**

 **Καλό μας ξεκίνημα,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	3. Κεφάλαιο δεύτερο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟ**

Επιστρέφω στην παρέα μου σαν βρεγμένη γάτα. Και όταν λέω βρεγμένη δεν εννοώ κάνα-δύο τυχαίες σταγονίτσες. Εννοώ γάτα που έχει πέσει σε ποτάμι, την έχει παρασύρει το ρέμα, τσουλιέται σε καταρράκτη και καταλήγει σε λίμνη στο μέγεθος της Ρωσίας. Για τέτοιο βρέξιμο μιλάμε. Κοιτάζω επιφυλακτικά γύρω μου, αλλά ευτυχώς η Αλίσια δεν φαίνεται πουθενά. Με τόσο κόσμο και σκοτάδι δεν θα την πρόσεχα ούτε στα πέντε μέτρα και αυτό στην κατάσταση μου είναι καλό. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να κρατάει τέτοια χολή μέσα της; Δεν έχει δηλητηριαστεί από το ίδιο της το αίμα; Καταλαβαίνω, ότι της στοίχισε πολύ η όλη ιστορία με τον Άλεξ, αλλά δεν χρειαζόταν _τέτοια_ επίθεση. Με έκανε ένα με το χώμα λέμε.

Είναι άραγε αλήθεια αυτό που μου είπε; Επιστρέφει ο Άλεξ; Πού, πότε και πώς; Γιατί εγώ δεν ξέρω τίποτα; Γιατί εμένα δεν μου έστειλε καμία ειδοποίηση; Δεν ήθελα καν τα όσα δακρύβρεχτα ανέφερε η κατσίκα. Ένα σκέτο μήνυμα θα αρκούσε. Να την πιστέψω πως ο Άλεξ της έγραφε συνεχώς; Γνωρίζω θετικά, ότι με κανέναν δεν επικοινωνούσε σε τακτική βάση. Ακόμα και με τους γονείς του αραιά και πού μιλούσε. Είχα ακούσει την μητέρα του να το συζητάει σαν παράπονο με την δική μου μία φορά που είχε έρθει σπίτι μας. Υπάρχει περίπτωση να είναι ακόμα ερωτευμένος με την στρίντζω; Να θεωρεί πως η γυναίκα της ζωής του είναι μία αιγοπροβάτα και να σκέφτεται το μέλλον του μαζί της;

Αν δεν ισχύουν όλα όσα μου είπε, τότε πώς ήξερε ότι θα επιστρέψει; Ακόμα και να υπερέβαλε μέχρι ένα σημείο, αυτή δεν είναι μία πληροφορία που θα μπορούσε να την έχει κατασκευάσει. Η καρδιά μου σφίγγεται και μόνο στην σκέψη πως της έστελνε γράμματα – έστω και ένα. Εμένα όλο τον χρόνο δεν μου έστειλε παρά μόνο μία Χριστουγεννιάτικη κάρτα. Ήταν μία κλασική, τυποποιημένη κάρτα με την σκηνή της Γεννήσεως στην φάτνη. Το πρότυπο ήταν ιδιαίτερα κακοζωγραφισμένο, ώστε ο Χριστός ήταν τόσο σκουρόχρωμος που έμοιαζε με σκατό τυλιγμένο σε πανιά, ενώ σε ένα από τα γαϊδουράκια διακρινόταν ένα πέμπτο πόδι. Δεν μπήκα σε λεπτομέρειες.

Ταυτόχρονα τα γράμματα του ήταν τόσο δυσανάγνωστα που χρειάστηκα μεγεθυντικό φακό για να καταλάβω τι λέει. Μάλιστα, πρέπει να είχε κάνει κάποιο λάθος και να είχε προσπαθήσει να το διορθώσει από πάνω, επειδή υπήρχε μία μουτζούρα που δυσκόλευε ακόμα περισσότερο την κατανόηση. Τουλάχιστον σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα προτίμησα να καταλήξω και να πιστέψω ότι σκοπός του ήταν να μου ευχηθεί _Καλά Χριστούγεννα, μωρό_ και όχι _Καλά Χριστούγεννα, μωρή_. Δηλαδή η κατσίκα λαμβάνει μία στρατιά από σε αγαπώ και το μεγαλύτερο μου λάθος ήταν πως σε έχασα και εγώ έναν Χριστό έπειτα από βιολογικό ατύχημα και ένα γαϊδούρι σε στύση;

Αυτό που με καίει περισσότερο από όλα ωστόσο είναι να μάθω, αν η Αλίσια μου είπε την αλήθεια. Ποιον να ρωτήσω όμως; Ο Άλεξ τα έσπασε με τον Άλμπους πριν ακόμα φύγει, όπως και με τον Σκόρπιους και τον Ζαμπίνι. Παρατηρώ γύρω μου τις διάφορες φάτσες προσπαθώντας να σκεφτώ. Βρισκόμαστε σε ένα σταντ με δύο-τρία σκαμπό χαμένοι μέσα στην λαοθάλασσα. Οι _Μπλε Λύκοι_ δεν έχουν ξεκινήσει ακόμα να παίζουν, επομένως ακούμε κονσέρβα από ροκ κομμάτια. Ο Χιούγκο συζητάει κάτι με τον Φρεντ ΙΙ και πίνει μία μπύρα, ενώ κρατάει την Έμιλι αγκαλιά από την μέση. Είναι πολύ ταιριαστό ζευγάρι μαζί και τον ενάμιση χρόνο που τα έχουν δεν έχουν τσακωθεί ποτέ σοβαρά. Εκείνος είναι ήρεμος και κουλ και η Έμιλι ψύχραιμη και λογική. Ο ιδανικός συνδυασμός.

Το άλλο ιδανικό ζευγάρι, βλέπε Σκόρπιους και Ρόουζ, μιλάνε και γελάνε με τον Άλμπους και τον Ραντίρι, έναν Άραβα μάγο από το σώμα των Χρυσούχων που πλέον αποτελεί στενό μέλος των Γώτερς. Η υπόλοιπη οικογένεια και φίλοι μου διασκεδάζουν αντίστοιχα χωρίς καμία έγνοια στον κόσμο. Μόνο εγώ είμαι η καταδικασμένη της υπόθεσης. Μέχρι και ο Φρανκ βρήκε γκόμενα. Όχι, την Τζούντι. Αυτή ήταν μία περιπετειούλα του καλοκαιριού και ευτυχώς, επειδή είναι πασίγνωστο πόσο την αντιπαθώ. Η τελευταία του κατάκτηση ακούει στο όνομα Πένυ και είναι Χάφλπαφ ένα χρόνο μικρότερη μας. Καλό κοριτσάκι, ευγενικό και χαριτωμένο. Καμία σχέση με την ξανθιά σκύλα. Αντικειμενικά κιόλας, μιας και η Πένυ είναι μαύρη με κατσαρά, φουντωτά μαλλιά. Δίπλα στον κάτασπρο Φρανκ μοιάζουν με καμπάνια της Μπένετον.

Να φανταστείτε αυτήν την περίοδο μέχρι και η Ντομινίκ έχει σταθερό γκόμενο και μάλιστα όχι Γάλλο. Μην μιλήσω για τις άλλες ξαδέρφες μου που είναι ήδη με το δεξί πόδι στην Εκκλησία. Συγκριμένα η Μόλυ θα παντρευτεί σε έξι μήνες και έχει αρχίσει από τώρα τις προετοιμασίες. Έχει κλείσει την 14η ημέρα του Φεβρουαρίου και όλοι και όλες ξέρουμε τι σημαίνει αυτό. Ρομαντικούρα μέχρι τάσεως προς έμετο. Παρατηρείτε, πως περιβάλλομαι ασφυκτικά από ζευγάρια. Αποτελούν μία μάστιγα, έναν κίτρινο πυρετό, μία δικτατορία ζευγαρώματος. Αν δεν είσαι με κάποιον, είσαι απλά χαμένος από χέρι. Ειδικά αν εσύ θέλεις να είσαι με κάποιον και αυτός δεν θέλει να είναι με εσένα.

Μην απορείτε με τα συμπεράσματα μου, είχα κοντά ένα χρόνο να καταλήξω σε αυτά. Η αλήθεια είναι πως αν με ρωτήσετε τι μου συμβαίνει, δεν έχω απάντηση να σας δώσω. Ο προηγούμενος καιρός ήταν μία δοκιμασία για γερά νεύρα. Τις μισές ημέρες έκλαιγα την μοίρα μου και έπεφτα σε κατάθλιψη, τις άλλες μισές αποδεχόμουν την ματαιότητα του πράγματος και εκνευριζόμουν με τον εαυτό μου. Φαντάζομαι πως η απόρριψη – ειδικά όταν είναι η πρώτη σου – είναι κάτι με το οποίο πρέπει να μάθεις να ζεις. Δεν είναι καθόλου εύκολο, πιστέψτε με. Ειδικά όταν ξέρεις πως παραμένεις διαθέσιμη για αυτόν που σε πλήγωσε τόσο βαθιά όσο εμένα ο Άλεξ.

Είμαι σίγουρη τι σκέφτεστε. Μας κούρασες, κουκλίτσα μου! Μετά από τον τρόπο που σου φέρθηκε συνεχίζεις να τον θέλεις; Είσαι άξια της μοίρας σου. Δεν διαφωνώ καθόλου σε αυτό. Το θετικό είναι πως αναγνωρίζω το αξιοθρήνητο της κατάστασης μου. Επίσης είμαι περήφανη που δεν τον σκέφτομαι τόσο συχνά όσο παλαιότερα. Περνάνε και ολόκληρες εβδομάδες που καταφέρνω να ζω στο παρόν. Όμως ξαφνικά κάτι θα γίνει, κάτι θα ειπωθεί, κάτι θα συμβεί και θα με γυρίσει στις αναμνήσεις μου και σε ένα τόσο καταστροφικό και υπέροχο αν. Αν ήμασταν μαζί, αν με αγαπούσε, αν επέστρεφε σε εμένα. Σκηνοθετώ φανταστικά σενάρια στο μυαλό μου στα οποία καταφεύγω και εννοείται μισώ την καθημερινότητα όταν την συγκρίνω μαζί τους.

Έχω κόλλημα, είναι δεδομένο. Χοντρό. Του είδους που ξεπερνάει την λογική. Έχω να τον δω δεκατέσσερις μήνες, δεν έχω μάθει ούτε ένα νέο του, υποφέρω, κλαίω και παραπαίω εξαιτίας του, έγινα ρεντίκολο στα κουτσομπολίστικα, έχασα κάθε αυτοπεποίθηση, υπόληψη και λογική και όμως μόνο στην υπόνοια ότι θα ξανάρθει τα γόνατα μου τρέμουν, οι παλάμες μου ιδρώνουν και η καρδιά μου χτυπάει στο στομάχι μου. Κρυφά με σιχαίνομαι για αυτό. Σιχαίνομαι την κοπέλα που έχω γίνει, που δεν ήξερα πως υπήρχε. Την κοπέλα που θα πατούσε επί πτωμάτων για να είναι μαζί του. Την κοπέλα που πέφτει σε ένα βαρέλι χωρίς πάτο. Την ανάλγητη, μικρόψυχη χειραγωγό που χρησιμοποιεί τους ανθρώπους και έπειτα τους παρατάει χωρίς δεύτερη τύψη.

Και εκείνον τον σκέφτομαι. Τι να κάνει, πού να βρίσκεται, πώς να περνάει. Πηγαίνει ακόμα σχολείο; Είναι στο Μεξικό με τον αδερφό του; Ζει, υπάρχει, αναπνέει; Δεν τον έχει δει κανένας από όταν τελειώσαμε το πέμπτο έτος. Ρώτησα τον θείο Νέβιλ και μου είπε ότι πράγματι πήρε μεταγραφή. Από τότε έχει χαθεί κάθε ίχνος του. Έστειλα ένα μήνυμα με μία κουκουβάγια στην διεύθυνση του σχολείου στο Μεξικό. Του ζητούσα συγνώμη και τον ρωτούσα αν είναι καλά. Δεν έλαβα ποτέ καμία απάντηση. Δεν ξέρω καν αν το πήρε, αλλά και αν το πήρε δεν περίμενα να μου απαντήσει. Θα ήθελα τόσο πολύ να τον ξανάβλεπα μία φορά. Μία φορά, έστω και τυχαία. Όχι, για να ζητήσω εξιλέωση, ξέρω πως δεν μου αξίζει. Για να σιγουρευτώ πως είναι εκείνος καλά και τίποτα περισσότερο.

Η Έμιλι μου λέει πως είμαι πολύ αυστηρή με τον εαυτό μου. Ναι, έκανα λάθη, όμως έμαθα από αυτά και κυρίως έμαθα να ζω με αυτά. Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ούτε για το ένα ούτε για το άλλο. Προσωπικά νιώθω η ίδια χαζή κοπέλα με ενάμιση χρόνο πριν που δεν είχε ιδέα τι της γίνεται. Βασικά αισθάνομαι ακόμα χειρότερα. Αισθάνομαι πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις. Δεν ξέρω πού μου πάνε τα τέσσερα. Τι είναι σωστό, τι είναι λάθος, τι πρέπει να κάνω για να είμαι επιτέλους ξανά ευτυχισμένη. Φαντάζομαι το πιο λογικό εκ μέρους μου θα ήταν να αδιαφορήσω πλήρως για όλα όσα είπε η κατσίκα και να μην ασχοληθώ. Πρώτον γιατί πολύ πιθανόν να είναι ψέματα και δεύτερον γιατί ακόμα και αλήθεια να είναι εμένα δεν θα έπρεπε να με ενδιαφέρει.

Γιατί να με ενδιαφέρει ένας άνθρωπος που εξαφανίστηκε από την ζωή μου αφού προηγουμένως την κατέστρεψε και δεν τον ένοιαξε να ρωτήσει καν πώς περνάω ένα χρόνο τώρα; Είναι εγωιστής και εαυτούλης και είμαι βέβαιη πως ο μόνος λόγος που μου έστειλε αυτήν την κάρτα ήταν για να παραστήσει τον καλό. Τότε γιατί δεν την έχω σκίσει σε κομματάκια και αντιθέτως την έχω κάνει κειμήλιο και την προσκυνώ σαν εικόνισμα; Γιατί την κοιτάζω κάθε τρεις και λίγο και τις μισές φορές την μισώ ως απόδειξη της αδιαφορίας του και τις άλλες μισές την λατρεύω ως δώρο θεού; Είμαι διπολική προσωπικότητα, εκεί έχω καταλήξει. Θα με κλείσει στο τρελάδικο αυτός ο άνθρωπος ή θα με στείλει στον τάφο πριν από την ώρα μου. Πρέπει να το πάρω απόφαση να τον βγάλω μία και καλή από την ζωή μου σαν το παρασιτικό καρκίνωμα που είναι.

Αποφασίζω να πλησιάσω τον Τζέιμς. Είναι συμπαίκτες με τον Φίλιπ, τον μεγαλύτερο αδερφό του Άλεξ, επομένως κάτι μπορεί να έχει πάρει το αυτί του. Επίσης, είναι τόσο στον κόσμο του που μου είναι πολύ εύκολο να τον παραπλανήσω. Καμία σχέση με τον Άλμπους, τον αρχηγό-καχύποπτο. Από πέρυσι δε που ξεκίνησε την εκπαίδευση του στους Χρυσούχους έχει γίνει δέκα φορές χειρότερος, αν αυτό είναι δυνατόν. Για αυτό και εγώ προσεγγίζω τον αδερφό με τις περισσότερες πιθανότητες να μου ξεράσει όλα όσα γνωρίζει. Μιλάει με τον Φαμπιάν και τον Γκιντεόν, τα δίδυμα του θείου Φρεντ. Είναι γνωστό από τα σχολικά τους χρόνια πως οι τρεις τους μαζί με τον Φρέντυ αποτελούν τους τέσσερις καβαλάρηδες της Αποκάλυψης. Είναι τόσο πειραγμένοι στο μυαλό που αν ξεκινήσω να σας περιγράφω δεν θα τελειώσουμε ούτε αύριο. Ένα μόνο θα σας πω και θα καταλάβετε. Νέα πτέρυγα του Χόγκουαρτς. Ο μπαμπάς έπρεπε να πληρώσει για αυτήν.

Πλησιάζω λοιπόν τον αγαπημένο μου αδερφούλη με την διακριτικότητα που με διακρίνει. Χώνομαι μεταξύ αυτού και του Φαμπιάν διακόπτοντας ουσιαστικά το οπτικό τους πεδίο. Ο Φαμπιάν καγχάζει και στρέφεται από την άλλη, ώστε να συνεχίσει να οργανώνει την καταστροφή του κόσμου μαζί με τον δίδυμο του. Ο Τζέιμς με κοιτάζει με ένα τοξωμένο βλέφαρο. Απεχθάνομαι τους ανθρώπους που μπορούν να το κάνουν αυτό. Εμένα μου είναι αδύνατο μέχρι και αν με απειλήσουν με Αβάντα Κεντάβρα. Αν θέλω να σηκώσω το ένα μου φρύδι, αναγκαστικά σηκώνεται και το άλλο, με αποτέλεσμα το εύρος των εκφράσεων μου να περιορίζεται σε απορία, απορία με έκπληξη και έκπληξη με λοβοτομή.

«Τι λέει;»

«Καλά.»

«Ωραία.»

Τα θυμάστε τα σχέδια της εκμαίευσης και του ψαρέματος και τα λοιπά;

Ναι, τα έφαγε η μαρμάγκα.

«Ξέρεις αν επιστρέφει ο Άλεξ Γουντ;»

«Πού το άκουσες αυτό;»

«Δεν έχει σημασία. Ισχύει;»

Διστάζει να μου απαντήσει. Η αντίδραση του είναι επαρκής επιβεβαίωση της υποψίας μου.

«Άρα, είναι αλήθεια.»

Και η κατσίκα το ήξερε πριν από εμένα.

«Έχουμε πάρει γραμμή από την ομάδα να μην πούμε τίποτα, αλλά μίλησα σήμερα με τον Φίλιπ και μου είπε ότι έπεσαν οι υπογραφές.»

«Ποιες υπογραφές;»

«Του συμβολαίου.»

«Ποιου συμβολαίου;»

«Καλά, πλάκα μου κάνεις; Για αυτό δεν με ρώτησες, αν επιστρέφει ο Γουντ; Επειδή θα παίζει στην ομάδα;»

Μου παίρνει λίγο χρόνο να προσθέσω τα δύο με τα δύο και να βγάλω τέσσερα.

«Θα παίζει ο Άλεξ στους Πάντλμηρ Γιουνάιτεντ;»

«Είσαι τελείως πιλάφι, έτσι;»

Απανωτά σοκ το ένα μετά το άλλο. Και εγώ που νόμιζα ότι το απόγειο της βραδιάς ήταν όταν ο Φρανκ Λόνγκμποτομ πέταξε την μπλούζα του στο κοινό προκαλώντας παραλήρημα. Δεν έχω ιδέα γιατί. Έχουν δει πόσο μοιάζει στον πατέρα του;

«Μα ο Άλεξ δεν ήθελε να παίξει επαγγελματικά.»

Έλειπε έναν ολόκληρο χρόνο για να βρει τον εαυτό του. Και αυτό που βρήκε ήταν αυτό που είχε;

«Τι να σου πω; Την τζίφρα του μία φορά την έβαλε. Σε δύο εβδομάδες θα ανακοινωθεί και επίσημα σε συνέντευξη τύπου. Την Πέμπτη θα κάνει η ομάδα πάρτι προς τιμήν του.»

Χαμός, πανικός και εγκέλαδος στα νευρωτικά μου κύτταρα.

«Θα είναι και αυτός εκεί;»

«Όχι, θα έχουμε ένα κέρινο ινομύωμα του.»

Εννοείται είναι κέρινο ομοίωμα και όχι ινομύωμα, γιατί το ινομύωμα είναι ένα σκατουλάκι που βγάζουν οι γυναίκες στην μήτρα, αλλά σιγά μην ξέρει την διαφορά ο αδερφός μου. Ποιος χέζεται όμως τώρα για αυτό. Μία είναι η είδηση σοκ.

Ο Άλεξ Γουντ επιστρέφει!

* * *

 **Προς Νέλι: Ντροπή μου τέτοια απουσία, αλλά αυτήν την φορά κράτησα τον λόγο μου :) Επίσης, ξέρω πως δεν συμπαθείς καθόλου τον Άλεξ και αντίθετα λατρεύεις τον Ίαν, αλλά... αλλά... Προς το παρόν μόνο αυτό θα βγει από το στόμα μου και έπειτα θα σιωπήσω, χιχι!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Τι έχεις να πεις τώρα; Όσο για το ενδιαφέρον... Εύχομαι να μην απογοητεύσω.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	4. Κεφάλαιο τρίτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΤΟ**

Οι γονείς της Έμιλι είναι και οι δύο μανγκλ. Αυτό έχει πολλά θετικά. Ένα από αυτά είναι πως ξέρουν τι πάει να πει τεχνολογία. Και την χρησιμοποιούν. Όπως θα έπρεπε να έχουμε κάνει και εμείς χιλιετίες τώρα. Αλλά όχι. Η μαγική κοινότητα επιμένει να θέλει να ζει στον Μεσαίωνα χωρίς καμία προσπάθεια εκσυγχρονισμού. Φαντάζομαι αυτό δεν αποτελεί πρόβλημα, εφόσον αναμεταξύ μας έχουμε βρει τους δικούς μας τρόπους να εξυπηρετούμαστε. Η βλακεία είναι, όταν δεν μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις μαγεία και αναγκαστικά συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν άνθρωπος των σπηλαίων. Ιδίως όταν έχεις για μανγκλ φίλο τον Λουκ Ντυσάν, πιο γκατζετάκια έφηβο πεθαίνεις.

Τον ενάμιση χρόνο που κάνουμε παρέα εξ αποστάσεως έχει προφανώς καταλάβει πως κάτι παίζει με την πάρτη μου, καθότι δεν γνωρίζω τις τρεις από τις πέντε λέξεις που προφέρει. Αντίστοιχα, εγώ δεν μπορώ να του μιλήσω για τον κόσμο μου παρά μόνο με μεταφορές και παρομοιώσεις. Παρόλα αυτά έχουμε παραμείνει καλοί φίλοι, επειδή όταν κάτι το θέλεις πολύ τότε βρίσκεις και πώς να το πετύχεις. Όλο τον χειμώνα που ήμουν στο Χόγκουαρτς επικοινωνούσαμε με γράμματα, τα οποία τα έστελνε στους γονείς μου και μου τα προωθούσαν εκείνοι μιας και στο σχολείο δεν φτάνει κανονικό ταχυδρομείο. Τελευταία, ωστόσο, ανακάλυψα έναν εκπληκτικό καινούργιο τρόπο που δεν ήξερα ότι είχαν εφεύρει οι μανγκλ. Τον κόσμο του Σκάιπ.

Το Σκάιπ λειτουργεί όπως περίπου οι μαγικοί καθρέφτες, δηλαδή καλείς τον άλλον και σου εμφανίζεται σε μία οθόνη με σάρκα και οστά. Ο μόνος περιορισμός είναι πως πρέπει να έχεις ηλεκτρονικό υπολογιστή, όπως λέγεται, και σύνδεση σε κάτι που ονομάζεται Διαδίκτυο. Εννοείται, πως στο σπίτι μου αυτό αποτελεί άγνωστη λέξη. Συγκεκριμένα δεν νομίζω να υπάρχει καν τρόπος να συνδεθεί το Γκρίμολντ Πλέις ποτέ στο Ίντερνετ, μιας και ανήκει στην μαγική πλευρά του Λονδίνου, όπου η τεχνολογία δεν λειτουργεί. Επομένως και υπολογιστή να είχα, που δεν έχω και μάλλον με τους βαθμούς που έβγαλα οι γονείς μου δεν θα μου πάρουν και ποτέ, θα μου ήταν αδύνατο να συνδεθώ στο Σκάιπ.

Η λύση βρέθηκε στο σπίτι της Έμιλι που όχι μόνο έχει υπολογιστή, αλλά έχει και Ίντερνετ! Έτσι, όποτε θέλω να μιλήσω με τον Λουκ έρχομαι εδώ, όπως σήμερα. Κάθε φορά κλείνουμε συγκεκριμένο ραντεβού για ώρα και ημερομηνία, πράγμα που τον παραξενεύει, αλλά έχει μάθει να μην διερευνά περαιτέρω τις ιδιοτροπίες μου. Τουλάχιστον οι γονείς μου μού επιτρέπουν να έρχομαι στο σπίτι της Έμιλι ακόμα και όταν είμαι τιμωρημένη. Όταν μου απαγορεύουν μέχρι και αυτό, τότε σημαίνει πως έχω κάνει απίστευτα μεγάλη μαλακία.

«Επιστέφει ο Άλεξ.»

Ο Λουκ βρίσκεται στο δωμάτιο του και είναι γυμνόστηθος, επειδή αυτόν τον καιρό στην Λιέγη κάνει απίστευτη ζέστη. Και στο Λονδίνο, όμως εμείς έχουμε τα ειδικά μας ξόρκια αιρ κοντίσιον. Ναι, εντάξει, κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές χαίρομαι πραγματικά που είμαι μάγισσα. Όμως συνεχίζω να πιστεύω πως ο συνδυασμός τεχνολογίας και μαγείας είναι όλα τα λεφτά. Η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν ταιριάζουν πάντα καλά. Για παράδειγμα στο σπίτι της Έμιλι, αν εφαρμόσουμε κάποιο ξόρκι πέφτει κατά διαστήματα η ασφάλεια του ρεύματος. Γενικά οι μεγάλοι και οι σοφοί του Υπουργείου επιμένουν πως η μαγεία με την τεχνολογία συγκρούονται και η συνύπαρξη τους μπορεί να προκαλέσει χάος. Για να το λένε αυτοί, κάτι θα ξέρουν. Εγώ είμαι μία μικρή, ανίδεη μαθήτρια με χάλια βαθμούς.

Ο φίλος μου χαμογελά συγκαταβατικά. Ξέρει με λεπτομέρειες το προσωπικό μου δράμα. Φυσικά παρέλειψα πλήρως την όποια αναφορά σε ραβδιά και μαγικά, όμως η ουσία της ιστορίας δεν αλλοιώνεται. Τουτέστιν κορίτσι αγάπησε αγόρι και το αγόρι της έσκισε την καρδιά σε χίλια κομμάτια πριν φύγει στο άγνωστο με βάρκα την ελπίδα. Ο Λουκ είναι πολύ καλός ακροατής και απολαμβάνω να μιλάω μαζί του. Επίσης, επειδή είναι έξω από την κατάσταση συνήθως η γνώμη του προσφέρει μία καινούργια οπτική στα πράγματα. Και να σας πω κάτι; Μου αρέσει που δεν έχει ιδέα για το ποια είμαι και ποιοι είναι οι γονείς μου. Σε έναν κόσμο που η φήμη σου προπορεύεται του κάθε βήματος σου, η ικανότητα να είσαι απλά η Λίλι έχει κάτι το απελευθερωτικό.

«Και; Πώς είσαι;»

«Πώς να είμαι; Χάλια.»

Του διηγούμαι τα καθέκαστα και πρωτίστως την φρικιαστική συνάντηση μου με την Αλίσια. Του τα εκμυστηρεύτηκα όλα πρώτη φορά στις διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων, οπότε είχαμε πάει με τους γονείς μου διήμερο στο Βέλγιο για να τον δω. Θεώρησαν ότι αυτό θα μου έφτιαχνε την διάθεση και πράγματι βοήθησε πολύ στην ψυχολογία μου. Ειδικά όταν βλέποντας με κατάλαβε πως ήμουν στενοχωρημένη και με ρώτησε τι συμβαίνει. Του τα ξέρασα όλα με το νι και με το σίγμα κλαίγοντας, ενώ εκείνος με παρηγορούσε. Είναι φοβερός φίλος. Και πού να το ήξερα όταν πήγα να τον δολοφονήσω κατά λάθος με τα σκι μου τότε στο χιονοδρομικό της Μεριμπέλ.

«Να φανταστώ θα πας στο πάρτι.»

Δεν έχει σημασία που δεν ξέρει ότι είμαι μάγισσα. Με καταλαβαίνει απόλυτα ούτως ή άλλως. Κυρίως το πόσο τρελή είμαι. Πώς αλλιώς να εξηγήσω πως όντως θέλω να πάω σε αυτό το πάρτι, το πάρτι προς τιμήν του. Σήμερα είναι Δευτέρα και το πάρτι θα γίνει την Πέμπτη. Δεν μετράω τις ημέρες απλά, μετράω τις ώρες. Το μόνο πρόβλημα είναι πως διοργανώνεται σε ένα κλαμπ και θέλει ειδική πρόσκληση, για να σε αφήσουν να μπεις μέσα. Φρόντισα και έμαθα. Εννοείται θα μπορούσα να χρησιμοποιήσω τον αδερφό μου, όμως έπαιξα αρκετά την τύχη μου μαζί του. Αν μπει στον κόπο να αναρωτηθεί γιατί θέλω να παραβρεθώ στο πάρτι της ομάδας του, θα καταστραφώ. Ο Τζέιμς θα έκανε τα πάντα για να μην βρω γκόμενο, πόσω μάλλον γκόμενο που είναι και συμπαίκτης του πλέον.

Δεν είναι ωστόσο μόνο αυτό το πρόβλημα. Θέλω ταυτόχρονα να πάω αλλά και ταυτόχρονα να μην με αντιληφθεί. Ειδάλλως θα φανώ πολύ γελοία να εμφανιστώ σε έναν χώρο που δεν έχω καμία δουλειά μόνο και μόνο για να τον δω. Έπειτα από έναν χρόνο απουσίας και σιωπής και αφού μου φέρθηκε με τον τρόπο που μου φέρθηκε και με παράτησε με τον τρόπο που με παράτησε. Θα είναι σαν να γράφω με ανεξίτηλη μπογιά στο μέτωπο μου Α-Ξ-Ι-Ο-Λ-Υ-Π-Η-Τ-Η. Και πιστέψτε με, κανένα αγόρι δεν θέλει μία τόσο απελπισμένη κοπέλα. Αυτό τουλάχιστον το πήρα χαμπάρι. Τι μπορώ να κάνω άρα; Δεν φτάνει που έχω ραγισμένη καρδιά, αντιμετωπίζω και πρακτικές δυσκολίες!

Εκφράζω τον προβληματισμό μου στον Λουκ. Φυσικά δεν του λέω τίποτα για κουίντιτς και λοιπά. Ούτε προσπαθώ να τα μεταφέρω στο μανγκλ ισοδύναμο, επειδή μετά θα με ρωτάει τι άθλημα παίζει, σε ποια ομάδα και μπορεί να διασταυρώσει άνετα ότι λέω ψέματα και ότι όλα αυτά τα σκαρφίστηκα από το μυαλό μου. Για αυτό το αφήνω φλου, ότι και καλά είναι μία γιορτή μεταξύ στενών του φίλων επειδή επιστρέφει. Αντίστοιχα ούτε εκεί θα είχα καμία δουλειά. Πώς αλλιώς αφού υποτίθεται δεν έχω ιδέα πως έχει γυρίσει, γιατί – καλημέρα! – εμένα δεν μου το είπε κανείς επίσημα. Ούτε με κάλεσαν σε αυτό το πάρτι. Λες την κατσίκα να την κάλεσε ο ίδιος; Αν έχει συμβεί αυτό θα πεθάνω, σας το λέω.

«Δεν νομίζω πως την έχει καλέσει,» με καθησυχάζει ο Λουκ. «Να σου πω κιόλας θεωρώ πως δεν της είπε καν ότι έρχεται. Από κάπου θα το άκουσε και αυτή και σου έπαιξε όλη την ιστορία για να σε πικάρει.»

«Δηλαδή δεν της είπε ούτε όλα αυτά τα απαίσια λόγια;»

«Αυτό πιστεύω. Μπορεί να της έστειλε συγνώμη, όμως όλα τα υπόλοιπα μου φαίνονται πολύ υπερβολικά και από όσα μου έχεις πει δεν θα φερόταν έτσι. Αν ένιωθε έτσι για εκείνη, θα είχε γυρίσει πολύ νωρίτερα. Μην σου πω δεν θα είχε φύγει καν.»

Ναι, είναι επειδή δεν ξέρει τι δειλός που είναι ο Άλεξ.

«Ούτε νομίζω πως την έχει καλέσει. Με τι μούτρα; Για αυτό και δεν το είπε και σε εσένα. Μπορεί να θέλει να σε δει, να χαρεί, αλλά ενημερώνοντας σε ο ίδιος δημιουργεί προσδοκίες. Δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;»

«Επομένως μου λες να πάω στο πάρτι.»

Γελάει δυνατά και μαζί γελάνε και τα μάτια του. Είναι τα πιο εκφραστικά μάτια που έχω δει ποτέ μου. Τόσο έντονα και τόσο περίεργο, μαβί χρώμα. Λάμπουν και φωτίζουν όλο το πρόσωπο του. Όταν τον είχαν πρωτογνωρίσει, η πρώτη μου εντύπωση ήταν πως είναι άσχημος. Πλέον ωστόσο μου φαίνεται τόσο γλυκός. Ευτυχώς που πέρυσι το καλοκαίρι προσπεράσαμε και οι δύο αμέσως την βλακεία μου να πάω να τον φιλήσω και διατηρήσαμε αυτήν την υπέροχη φιλία. Πια είμαι βέβαιη πως τον αγαπώ σαν αδερφό μου. Νιώθω μάλιστα πιο κοντά του από οποιοδήποτε από τα αδέρφια μου. Του τα λέω σχεδόν όλα όπως και εκείνος τα δικά του, αν και δεν έχει και πολλά να μου πει επειδή σε αντίθεση με εμένα ο Λουκ διαβάζει αφοσιωμένα.

Θέλει να γίνει πιλότος μαχητικών αεροσκαφών. Μην με ρωτήσετε τι ακριβώς είναι αυτό, αλλά το σίγουρο είναι πως θέλει πολύ προσπάθεια για να σε δεχτούν. Όχι, μόνο πρέπει να είσαι μαθηταράς στο σχολείο, αλλά πρέπει να είσαι καλός και στα αθλήματα, να έχεις άριστη φυσική κατάσταση και όραση σαν γεράκι. Ξέρω θετικά ότι έχει το τελευταίο, οι βαθμοί του είναι άπαιχτοι και όσον αφορά στην σωματική του διάπλαση δεν χρειάζομαι διαβεβαίωση. Την βλέπω μέσα από την κάμερα. Μέσα σε ελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα έχει γίνει χτιστός. Όταν το καλοκαίρι είχε έρθει στο Πουλ, με το μαγιό ήταν ένα φυσιολογικό, άσπρο αγόρι. Τώρα είναι ένα φυσιολογικό, άσπρο άγαλμα της κλασικής περιόδου.

Είμαι σίγουρη, πως αν ήθελε να αφιερώσει κάποιο χρόνο στο φλερτ θα έβρισκε άνετα κοπέλα. Έχει όλα όσα ονειρεύεται ένα κορίτσι της ηλικίας μας. Μούσκουλα, πλατάρες, κοιλιακούς σκακιέρα, φανταστικά μάτια, ζεστό χαμόγελο και μακριά δάχτυλα. Επίσης είναι πολύ γλυκομίλητος, τρυφερός και ευγενικός και πολύ-πολύ δοτικός. Εκτός από όταν εκνευρίζεται. Πιστέψτε με, έχω εμπειρία από πρώτο χέρι. Ακόμα, έχει χιούμορ και σπιρτάδα. Καμιά φορά ψευδίζει λίγο το σίγμα, αλλά εμένα προσωπικά αυτό μου ακούγεται πολύ χαριτωμένο. Γενικά η γαλλική προφορά του στα Αγγλικά έχει λίγο πλάκα, αλλά ποια είμαι εγώ να κρίνω; Τα δικά μου Γαλλικά μοιάζουν με Γερμανού τουρίστα από τον πλανήτη Άρη. Έχουν βελτιωθεί κάπως με τον Λουκ, αλλά και πάλι με δυσκολία με καταλαβαίνει, για αυτό και τις περισσότερες φορές μιλάμε στα Αγγλικά.

«Έχεις την απίστευτη ικανότητα να τα μεταφράζεις όλα όπως σε συμφέρει,» με ψέγει καλοπροαίρετα.

Δεν έχω κάτι να αντικρούσω σε αυτό. Δηλώνω ένοχη ενώπιον του δικαστηρίου.

«Μα θέλω τόσο πολύ να τον δω!» μινυρίζω.

«Το καταλαβαίνω, παρότι δεν καταλαβαίνω τον λόγο. Όμως είναι αντικειμενικά δύσκολη η κατάσταση. Το ιδανικό θα ήταν να μπορούσες να γίνεσαι αόρατη. Τότε θα πήγαινες και δεν θα σε έπαιρνε χαμπάρι κανείς.»

Τι είπε τώρα ο θεός; Και κυρίως γιατί αυτό που είπε δεν το είχα σκεφτεί νωρίτερα εγώ; Μήπως επειδή όταν έχει να κάνει το παραμικρό με τον Άλεξ εγκαταλείπω τον εγκέφαλο μου στον κάλαθο των αχρήστων;

«Τέσπα, είμαι σίγουρος πως κάτι θα σκαρφιστείς. Δεν σε φοβάμαι εσένα.»

Αυτό που όλοι δείχνουν εμπιστοσύνη στις ικανότητες μου εκτός από εμένα την ίδια είναι ανησυχητικό, δεν είναι;

Το προσπερνώ προς το παρόν και συνεχίζω να μιλάω με τον Λουκ για όλα και για τίποτα συγχρόνως. Μου λέει πως νιώθει πιεσμένος, επειδή σε λίγο ξεκινούν και πάλι τα σχολεία οπότε είναι σαν να μπαίνει στην τελική ευθεία. Και για εμένα το ίδιο είναι, αλλά είναι ακόμα χειρότερα επειδή δεν έχω ιδέα τι θέλω να κάνω με το μέλλον μου. Προσδοκώ σε μία μαγική έμπνευση από το πουθενά μέχρι το τέλος της χρονιάς. Φυσικά, αν ο Άλεξ ξύπναγε επιτέλους και αντιλαμβανόταν πως η μοίρα του τον θέλει μαζί μου, θα λύνονταν αυτομάτως όλα μου τα προβλήματα. Όχι, μόνο θα ήμουν με τον κούκλο άντρα των ονείρων μου, αλλά θα ήμουν με τον κούκλο άντρα των ονείρων μου που είναι και επαγγελματίας του κουίντιτς. Το οποίο μεταφράζεται σε ζωάρα πολλών εκατομμυρίων χωρίς να χρειάζεται να σηκώσω ούτε το δαχτυλάκι μου. Σας έχω πει για το σπίτι του αδερφού μου, μην επαναλαμβανόμαστε.

Με τον Λουκ καταλήγουμε να συζητάμε πάλι με τις ώρες. Το κλείνουμε εξαναγκαστικά, όταν κουτουλάει πια από την νύστα. Άλλωστε έχει να ξυπνήσει και νωρίς. Πολύ νωρίς. Σηκώνεται κάθε ημέρα στις έξι και τρέχει πέντε χιλιόμετρα με τον αδερφό του. Ύστερα κολύμπι για μία ώρα και έπειτα γυμναστήριο. Και μετά λένε εμένα τρελή.

«Τα λέμε το Σάββατο ίδια ώρα; Περιμένω με αγωνία να μάθω τις εξελίξεις!»

«Φυσικά!» του χαμογελάω. «Ελπίζω να έχω να σου πω θετικά νέα.»

«Θα έχεις. Να προσέχεις μόνο. Καλό βράδυ, mignonne. Bissous.»

Καληνυχτίζω τον Λουκ και ύστερα πηγαίνω στο σαλόνι των Τζόνσον, όπου η Έμιλι χαζεύει στην τηλεόραση. Μου αφήνει τον χώρο ελεύθερο στο δωμάτιο της, όταν μιλάω με τον Λουκ. Είναι τόσο απίστευτη για φίλη. Της εξιστορώ το παρανοϊκό σχέδιο μου. Εννοείται πως φρικάρει. Δεν συμφωνεί καν να πάω στο πάρτι, πόσω μάλλον να πάω στο πάρτι _έτσι_.

«Είναι δεδομένο πως ό,τι και αν σου πω θα κάνεις του κεφαλιού σου, αλλά τουλάχιστον σκέψου το καλά. Βασικά ξέρεις κάτι; Ξέχασε ότι το είπα αυτό. Είμαι σίγουρη πως αποκλείεται να αναθεωρήσεις πλέον. Επομένως, αυτό που λέω είναι προσπάθησε να το οργανώσεις όσο το δυνατόν πιο προσεκτικά.»

Χαμογελάω ικανοποιημένη.

Μπορεί να μην συμφωνεί μαζί μου, εν τούτοις ξέρω ότι θα είναι πάντα εκεί για μένα να με στηρίζει. Είναι δυνατόν να θέλω κάτι παραπάνω; Η απάντηση είναι μία και με περιμένει την Πέμπτη το βράδυ.

Τον Άλεξ!

* * *

 **Είδαμε λίγο έναν ακόμη αγαπημένο χαρακτήρα σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο, ενώ οδεύουμε ολοταχώς για το πάρτι! Πείτε μου στα σχόλια πώς σας φάνηκε ο Λουκ, η Λίλι και η εμμονή της!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Αχ, αυτή η Λίλι όντως! Όμως μερικές φορές δεν μπορούμε να ξεπεράσουμε έναν άνθρωπο πρωτού πάρουμε όλα τα μαθήματα που έχει να μας δώσει (spoileraki). Όπως πάντα λατρεύω τα σχόλια σου! Συνέχισε να με τροφοδοτείς με όρεξη για γράψιμο!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Βουλωμένο γράμμα διαβάζεις, χιχιχι :)**

 **Προς Yolanda: Ναιιιι! Σχολιάκι! Λοιπόν, αλήθεια είμαι σίγουρη ότι εννοούσες να βάλω την Λίλι με τον Φραντσέσκο, έτσι δεν είναι; Γιατί η Τζίνι και άπιστη και τεκνατζού; Δηλαδή πόσο χαμηλά την θέλεις; Χαχαχαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	5. Κεφάλαιο τέταρτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΤΑΡΤΟ**

Το πάρτι γίνεται στην Μαγική Ακτίνα. Είναι ένα κτήριο που οικοδομήθηκε αρκετά χρόνια μετά τον πόλεμο και αποτελεί τον ψηλότερο ουρανοξύστη του Λονδίνου – μαγικού και μη. Στους πολυάριθμους ορόφους του φιλοξενεί πλήθος εταιρειών και καταστημάτων, ενώ στο τελευταίο πάτωμα λειτουργεί το πιο μοδάτο κλαμπ της πόλης. Έχω βρεθεί άλλη μία φορά εδώ, στο _Θέα_ όπως λέγεται, για τα γενέθλια της Μόλυ και της Λούσυ έναν μήνα πριν και ευτυχώς γνωρίζω πώς να κινηθώ. Για να φτάσεις εκεί πάνω χρειάζεται ειδικό ασανσέρ, διαφορετικό από τα υπόλοιπα, αλλά η βλακεία είναι πως έχουν τοποθετήσει έναν τύπο με μαύρα μπροστά από τις πόρτες, ο οποίος από ότι κατάλαβα ζητά να δει την πρόσκληση σου πριν καλέσει τον ανελκυστήρα για εσένα.

Προς το παρόν αφήνω αυτό το πρόβλημα για μετά και πηγαίνω στις τουαλέτες του ισογείου. Είμαι τυχερή και τις βρίσκω εντελώς άδειες. Προνόησα και ήρθα από νωρίς, ακριβώς για να αποφύγω άβολους συνωστισμούς. Χώνομαι σε ένα κουβούκλιο και κλείνω και κλειδώνω την πόρτα. Από την τσάντα πλάτης μου βγάζω το πολυπόθητο αντικείμενο. Το ύφασμα γλιστράει σαν μετάξι μεταξύ των δακτύλων μου και παρότι φθαρμένο και πολυκαιρισμένο ξέρω πως θα κάνει την δουλειά του μία χαρά. Αφιερώνω ενός λεπτού σιγή στις υπηρεσίες που έχει προσφέρει σε βάθος χρόνου στην οικογένεια μου. Βοήθησε τον παππού μου, προστάτεψε τον πατέρα μου, διακορεύτηκε από τον Τζέιμς, συλήθηκε από τον Άλμπους και τώρα θα θριαμβεύσει μαζί μου.

Πετάω τον μαγικό χιτώνα πάνω από τους ώμους μου και μονομιάς μετατρέπομαι σε αόρατη. Α, ρε Χάρε! Πού να ήξερες όταν έκοβες τον μανδύα σου πως χιλιετίες μετά θα τον χρησιμοποιούσε μία ερωτοχτυπημένη κοπελίτσα, για να χωθεί κρυφά σε ένα κλαμπ. Καταλαβαίνω την κατάντια, μην νομίζετε. Όμως η κάθε εποχή έχει και τις δυσκολίες της. Η δική μου έγκειται στο να αποκτήσω το αγόρι των ονείρων μου. Προβλήματα του πρώτου κόσμου και λοιπά. Ωστόσο έτσι είναι η ζωή. Αν δεν ήταν εγωκεντρική, δεν θα υπήρχε. Πω, εντάξει, με έπιασε ζαλάδα από το απόσταγμα φιλοσοφίας που μόλις ξεστόμισα. Σταματάω εδώ με την βαθιά μου σκέψη, επειδή χρειάζομαι όλα μου τα εγκεφαλικά κύτταρα για να φέρω εις πέρας την επικίνδυνη αποστολή μου που ξεκινάει από… Τώρα!

Βγαίνω έξω από τις τουαλέτες κυρία η δικιά σου. Αν κάποιος με είχε δει να μπαίνω και μετά απορούσε πού πήγα, θα έλεγε πως έχω γίνει άφαντη. Χαχαχαχα! Το πιάσατε το αστείο ε; Ουφ, καλά! Λέμε εκεί και καμία μαλακία για να περάσει η ώρα. Έχω άγχος, εντάξει; Για να δούμε εσείς στην θέση μου τι θα κάνατε. Προσωπικά στέκομαι κοντά στον μπαμπούλα του ασανσέρ και περιμένω την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία, για να τρυπώσω μέσα στον θάλαμο. Πλέον που έχω μάθει να διακτινίζομαι – πέρασα το τεστ μου τον προηγούμενο Απρίλιο μετά τα γενέθλια μου – έχω σωθεί από πολλά προβλήματα. Ωστόσο στους περισσότερους δημόσιους χώρους και κτήρια απαγορεύεται μαγικά ο διακτινισμός εκτός από τα ενδεδειγμένα σημεία. Όχι και ό,τι καλύτερο να σκάνε άσχετα κορμιά σε άκυρες φάσεις και σημεία όπου γουστάρουν.

Από την τελευταία μου επίσκεψη εδώ για τα γενέθλια την διδύμων, θυμάμαι ότι στο κλαμπ δεν επιτρέπεται ο διακτινισμός για αυτό και όλοι μας είχαμε ανέβει με το ασανσέρ. Από την άλλη να σκαρφαλώσω εκεί πάνω από τις σκάλες δεν παίζει. Εκτός του ότι θα φτάσω αύριο, θα πεθάνω κιόλας είναι δεδομένο. Ως αθλήτρια του κουίντιτς είμαι γυμνασμένη δεν λέω, αλλά τόσα σκαλιά ούτε ο αδερφός μου δεν θα άντεχε να ανέβει που είναι και πρωταθλητής! Από ότι φαίνεται εν τούτοις η τύχη ευνοεί τους κατεργαράκους, μιας και πάνω που έχω αρχίσει να απελπίζομαι σκάει μία παρέα τριών ανδρών ντυμένοι τα καλά τους, οι οποίοι προφανώς κατευθύνονται στο πάρτι.

Πράγματι, σταματάνε μπροστά στον ανελκυστήρα και δείχνουν τις προσκλήσεις τους στον Κέρβερο. Αυτός τους χαμογελάει ευγενικά και πατώντας ένα κουμπί ανοίγει τις πόρτες του ασανσέρ για αυτούς. Κάνω σπριντ μέχρι εκεί και καταφέρνω να τρυπώσω την τελευταία στιγμή. Κατά λάθος βέβαια σκάω με την φόρα που έχω πάρει στο σώμα του ενός από τους τρεις, αυτού που κάθεται στα δεξιά, και τον σπρώχνω προς τους άλλους αναγκάζοντας τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του. Μπορεί να είμαι αόρατη, αλλά δεν είμαι και ανύπαρκτη. Πρέπει να προσέχω τις κινήσεις μου, γιατί δεν θέλω να δημιουργήσω ούτε καν υποψίες. Αν με πάρει μυρωδιά κάποιος, κάηκα! Το ρεζιλίκι μου δεν θα ξεπλένεται ούτε με τους καταρράκτες του Νιαγάρα. Παρεμπιπτόντως δεν φόρεσα επίτηδες άρωμα. Δεν είμαι καμιά χαζή!

«Τι έπαθες, ρε;» ρωτάει ένας από τους φίλους του τον άντρα που παραλίγο να ρίξω χάμω.

«Δεν ξέρω, σαν κάτι να με έσπρωξε.»

«Παιδιά, σας το είπα ότι το μέρος είναι στοιχειωμένο,» λέει ο τρίτος της παρέας, ο πιο πίσω.

Κρατάω την ανάσα μου και αναμένω καρτερικά να τελειώσει αυτή η καταραμένη η ανάβαση. Είμαστε μόλις στον τρίτο όροφο. Ωιμέ!

«Χαζομάρες,» ειρωνεύεται αυτός που είχε μιλήσει πρώτος, ο αριστερός.

«Και όμως,» επιμένει ο πίσω. «Μου το είπε ο πατέρας μου. Η Ασπίδα έχει χτιστεί στην περιοχή που παλιά λεγόταν Νόκτουρν Άλλεϋ. Κάνανε τελετές μαύρης μαγείας εδώ.»

«Ω, Φλιντ, φοβάσαι τα παραμύθια που σου λέει ο μπαμπάκας;»

«Σκάσε, Μάρβιν. Δεν φοβάμαι. Και δεν είναι παραμύθια.»

«Δηλαδή θέλεις αλήθεια να πιστέψουμε πως το μέρος είναι στοιχειωμένο;»

Ο επονομαζόμενος Μάρβιν ανταλλάσσει μία ματιά όλο νόημα με το δεξί θύμα μου.

«Στοιχειωμένο όπως αυτή η σπηλιά κοντά στο σπίτι σας; Θυμάσαι, Βέσπερ;»

Το θύμα μου γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Φυσικά και θυμάμαι. Μας είχες φωνάξει να την εξερευνήσουμε επιμένοντας πως είναι στοιχειωμένη. Και τελικά τι ανακαλύψαμε; Μία φωλιά ποντικιών!»

«Δεν είναι το ίδιο,» εξανίσταται ο Φλιντ. «Εδώ μιλάμε για ιστορικά γεγονότα. Καταγεγραμμένα!»

Τώρα που τον παρατηρώ καλύτερα, σαν κάτι να μου θυμίζει αυτός ο Φλιντ. Τα ξανθά μαλλιά, η μακριά, ίσια μύτη, το υπεροπτικό ύφος. Ωχ, έχει και αυτό το αηδιαστικό χαρακτηριστικό που τα αυτιά του δεν έχουν λοβούς!

Ρε, βλάκες! Αυτός είναι ο…

«ΜακΛάγκεν, δεν μας τα λες καθόλου καλά. Κουζουλάθηκες μου φαίνεται που λένε και στο χωριό μου.»

Δεν ξέρω από ποιο χωριό είναι ο Μάρβιν και μιλάνε έτσι ακαταλαβίστικα, αλλά μία φορά χάρηκα που την είπε στον ΜακΛάγκεν. Τον θυμάμαι από το σχολείο. Ήταν στην ίδια χρονιά με τον Λουίς, δηλαδή τελείωνε όταν εγώ ήμουν τρίτο έτος, και σε εμάς στα μικρούλια έκανε καψόνια, μας φοβέριζε και μας τραμπούκιζε, επειδή αυτός ήταν μεγαλύτερος και ήξερε περισσότερα ξόρκια. Όπως επίσης θυμάμαι πόσο αλαφροΐσκιωτος ήταν από τότε. Να φανταστείτε δεν πλησίαζε ποτέ μα ποτέ το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος.

«Καλάααα. Όταν σας πεταχτεί το φάντασμα μπροστά στα μούτρα θα σας πω εγώ!»

«Εγώ πιστεύω ότι απλά τα νεύρα σου είναι στην τσίτα,» λέει ο Βέσπερ. «Οκέι, είναι όντως άσχημο να αναγκάζεσαι να παραβρεθείς στο πάρτι προς τιμήν του τύπου που σου έφαγε την θέση στην βασική ομάδα. Αυτό στο δίνω.»

«Ο Γουντ δεν μου έφαγε καμία θέση!» τρίζει τα δόντια του ο Φλιντ.

«Αλήθεια;» απορεί με φανερή προσποίηση ο Βέσπερ. «Και εγώ που νόμιζα ότι φέτος που σταμάτησε ο Βον Χούτεν και η θέση του βασικού φύλακα έχει μείνει κενή έκανες όρεξη να την πάρεις. Κοίτα, μεταξύ μας, και εγώ ίσως έτσι να πίστευα. Τόσα χρόνια στην ομάδα και πέρυσι έπαιξες πιο πολλή ώρα από κάθε άλλη χρονιά. Την πουτάνα την τύχη όμως πώς τα φέρνει έτσι ε; Να σκάσει από το πουθενά ο Γουντ εκεί που τον είχαμε για χαμένο.»

«Όντως, ρε μαλάκες, κεραυνός εν αιθρία,» παρατηρεί ο Μάρβιν. «Από ότι λέγεται ούτε η οικογένεια του δεν ήξερε πως θα επιστρέψει. Έσκασε μία ημέρα έτσι, ουρανοκατέβατος. Μάλιστα λέει δεν ήρθε καν Λονδίνο. Έμενε στο πατρικό του στην Γλασκόβη. Για αυτό δεν τον είχε πάρει και το μάτι κανενός. Ούτε οι εφημερίδες ούτε τίποτα. Ήθελε να κάνει μεγάλη εντύπωση το αγόρι μας.»

Αν οι πληροφορίες του Μάρβιν ισχύουν, τότε είναι φανερό πως η κατσίκα δεν μπορεί να άκουσε στο ξώφαλτσο για την επιστροφή του Άλεξ. Πρέπει να το έμαθε από έγκυρη πηγή, τουτέστιν τον ίδιο. Όμως εδώ δεν το είπε στην οικογένεια του, θα το είπε σε εκείνη; Αν η απάντηση είναι θετική, δεν έχω καμία δουλειά να βρίσκομαι εδώ πέρα. Δεν έχω καμία δουλειά να βρίσκομαι εδώ πέρα τελεία, αλλά έλα που άλλα τα μάτια του λαγού και άλλα της κουκουβάγιας! Όπα, λάθος παροιμία. Αυτό που εννοούσα είναι καλή η θεωρία, μα στην πράξη χέσε μέσα, Πολυχρόνη! Ή κάτι τέτοιο τέλος πάντων.

«Ναι, καλός μαλάκας και ο Άσπεν,» γρούζει ο Φλιντ.

«Τι βρίζεις τώρα τον προπονητή;» ρωτάει ο Βέσπερ.

«Άσε με, ρε! Που θυμήθηκε ο Γουντ ότι υπάρχουμε και αμέσως να τον κλείσει διετία. Μην χάσει! Ο τύπος έχει να πιάσει σκούπα ενάμιση χρόνο. Λες και δεν ξέρουμε τι τρέχει. Ο αδερφός του βασικός, ο πατέρας του ιστορικό μέλος της ομάδας και η μάνα του στην Παγκόσμια Ομοσπονδία. Λέτε να μην έπαιξε αυτό το ρόλο του;»

«Εμ, αγόρι μου,» αντικρούει ο Βέσπερ, «στο κουίντιτς, όπως και στον κόσμο γενικότερα, τα πάντα είναι θέμα δημόσιων σχέσεων. Ο καθένας ό,τι μπορεί. Ο Γουντ το μισό του σόι, εσύ τον μπαμπούλη που είναι μεγαλομέτοχος των Πάντλμηρ. Αν δεν ήταν ο Κόρμακ, ακόμα δεξί αιφέρ θα έπαιζες!»

Χα! Το ξέρω αυτό το λογοπαίγνιο. Το έχω ακούσει από τον Τζέιμς. Ο δεξής και αριστερός αιφέρ. Άι φερ νερό, άι φερ τις μπάλες. Χαχαχα, γαμάτος ο Βέσπερ! Άρπα την τώρα ΜακΛάγκεν που θα τολμήσεις να πεις για τον Αλεξάκο μου ότι έχει μέσο και για αυτό έκλεισε συμβόλαιο. Ο Αλεξάκος μου είναι παιχταράς, ρε! Α, η αλήθεια να λέγεται. Μπορεί να μην είναι ο Αλεξάκος _μου_ , αλλά παιχταράς είναι και παραείναι!

Ο Φλιντ δεν μοιάζει να πείθεται. Την λέει χοντρά στον Βέσπερ και ξεκινά ένα λογύδριο για το πόσο ικανός παίχτης είναι και πόσο δεν τον βοήθησε καθόλου ο μπαμπάς του, αλλά αντίθετα πόσο βοήθησαν ο Όλιβερ, η Κέιτ και ο Φίλιπ τον Άλεξ.

«Γιατί μη μου πεις ότι ο Πότερ αξίζει να είναι στην αρχική επτάδα!»

Ε;

Πώς προέκυψε ξαφνικά στην συζήτηση ο αδερφός μου;

«Όχι, να μου πείτε και οι δύο! Αξίζει ο Πότερ; Ή μήπως επειδή είναι ο γιος του ήρωα,» εδώ βάλτε πολύ ειρωνεία στην φωνή, «έχει την θέση που έχει;»

«Κάτσε, ρε μαν,» τον προγκίζει ο Μάρβιν. «Πρώτος σκόρερ στο πρωτάθλημα βγήκε πέρυσι. Μαζί σου, είναι μαλάκας και αχώνευτος με καλάμι ως τον Μέρλιν, όμως να λέμε και του στραβού το δίκιο.»

«Του στραβού το δίκιο είναι πως ο Πότερ είναι κωλόφαρδος και του βγαίνουν οι φάσεις. Τίποτα άλλο. Από τεχνική είναι παλτό. Και είμαι σίγουρος ότι αν συνεχίσει να παίζει έτσι, θα τραυματιστεί πριν φτάσει στα είκοσι και μετά θα κυκλοφορεί με μαγκουρίτσα.»

Τι είπες, ρε σαπιοκοιλιά, για τον αδερφούλη μου! Με μαγκουρίτσα θα κυκλοφορείς εσύ και τα παιδιά σου, ρε αλήτη!

Η παλάμη μου με τρώει, καταλαβαίνετε. Έχω και ένα άλφα άγχος που πρέπει να διοχετεύσω κάπου, γαμώ τον Σάλαζαρ μου! Με βοηθάει κιόλας που έτσι όπως έχουμε καθίσει ο Φλιντ βρίσκεται σε εξαιρετικά ευνοϊκή θέση. Διακριτικά-διακριτικά τεντώνω το χέρι μου κάτω από τον μανδύα και τον χουφτώνω.

Στον κώλο.

«Άι Ελένα!»

Ο Φλιντ πηδάει μέχρι το ταβάνι. Ο Μάρβιν και ο Βέσπερ τον κοιτάνε με απορία.

«Παιδιά, κάτι με έπιασε!»

Στρέφεται πίσω του. Είμαι ωστόσο πιο έξυπνη και έχω μετατοπιστεί παραδίπλα. Είναι ευτυχές το γεγονός πως το ασανσέρ είναι δεόντως ευρύχωρο. Επομένως, όταν κουνάει τα χέρια του στο σημείο όπου στεκόμουν λίγο πριν πιάνει μονάχα κενό αέρα.

«Το στοιχειό θα είναι,» τον ειρωνεύεται ο Μάρβιν.

«Μαλάκες, δεν κάνω πλάκα! Κάτι με χούφτωσε!»

«Σε χούφτωσε κιόλας;» πάλι ο Μάρβιν. «Να δεις που σε γουστάρει. Να προσέχεις όμως, Φλιντ, έχω ακούσει ότι τα φαντάσματα κάνουν λίγο πεθαμένο φλερτ.»

Γελάνε μαζί με τον Βέσπερ εις βάρος του ΜακΛάγκεν.

«Έλα, αηδίες!» τους αποπαίρνει εκείνος και επιστρέφει πάλι μπροστά.

Αηδίες, ε; Τώρα θα δεις! Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα, ΜακΛάγκεν!

«Όπα!»

Δεύτερο χούφτωμα. Πιο ζουμερό αυτήν την φορά.

«Τι έγινε;» ρωτά ο Βέσπερ.

«Έλα, εντάξει, κόψτε το!»

«Τι να κόψουμε;»

«Κόψτε το είπα!»

«Τι λες, ρε μαλάκα; Τρελάθηκες;»

Τρίτο χουφτωματάκι. Τρίτη φορά ο ΜακΛάγκεν στο ταβάνι.

«Φτάνει, εντάξει!» φωνάζει αγριεμένος τώρα.

«Ρε, τα έπαιξες; Τι φτάνει;»

«Φτάνει, ξέρω ότι το κάνετε εσείς!»

«Τι κάνουμε εμείς;»

Τέταρτο χούφτωμα.

«Ρε, σας είπα κόψτε το!»

Ο Φλιντ χώνει μία σπρωξιά στον Βέσπερ.

«Τι κάνεις, ρε;» απαιτεί ο Βέσπερ και τον σπρώχνει πίσω.

Ο Φλιντ τον ξανασπρώχνει. Τον ξανασπρώχνει και ο Βέσπερ. Τον ματαξανασπρώχνει ο Φλιντ. Τον ματαξανασπρώχνει και ο Βέσπερ.

Ο Μάρβιν μπαίνει στην μέση.

«Μαλάκες, το γαμήσατε. Ηρεμήστε!»

«Εσύ να σκάσεις!» γαυγίζει ο ΜακΛάγκεν.

«Πρόσεχε τα λόγια σου, μαλάκα!»

«Γιατί θα με δείρεις;»

«Θα σου την γαμήσω την μπουφάν ρε!»

Ο Μάρβιν πιάνει τον Φλιντ από το πέτο του σακακιού του και τον τραβάει προς το μέρος του. Είναι πιο κοντός από τον ΜακΛάγκεν, αλλά καταφέρνει να τον σηκώσει ολόκληρο. Άλλο να σας το λέω και άλλο να το βλέπετε!

«Άσε με κάτω, ρε γαμιόλη!»

Είναι ο Βέσπερ εκείνος που μπαίνει τώρα στην μέση να τους χωρίσει. Ξεκινάει ένα απίστευτο σκηνικό όπου ο ένας απειλεί τον άλλο, χέρια σπρώχνουν και γροθιές σφίγγουν και ξεσφίγγουν. Τελικά η ώρα δεν πέρασε και τόσο βαρετά. Σε λίγο πλησιάζουμε στο τέλος της διαδρομής και πρέπει να καθαρίσω την είσοδο γιατί έτσι όπως έχουν γίνει μαλλιά-κουβάρια αυτοί δεν μου αφήνουν δίοδο να περάσω. Επειδή λοιπόν με βλέπω να εγκλωβίζομαι στο ασανσέρ και να ξαναπηγαίνω προς τα κάτω, δρω άμεσα. Πολύ σιγά και προσεκτικά βγάζω το ραβδί μου και το στρέφω προς τον Φλιντ. Με ένα πολύ χαμηλόφωνο ξόρκι – πανεύκολο, μου το έχει μάθει ο θείος Τζωρτζ – λύνω την ζώνη που κρατάει το παντελόνι του. Τατάμ! Ένας γυμνούλης ΜακΛάγκεν τώρα ζωντανά κοντά σας!

«Τι έκανες, ρε ξεφτίλα!»

Η κρίση ξεσπάει την ίδια στιγμή που ο ανελκυστήρας φτάνει στην κορυφή. Ο Φλιντ ουρλιάζει, ο Μάρβιν ουρλιάζει, ο Βέσπερ ουρλιάζει. Οι δύο τελευταίοι εκσφενδονίζονται πανικόβλητοι προς τα έξω με το που ανοίγουν οι πόρτες, ενώ ο ΜακΛάγκεν τους ακολουθεί καταφέρνοντας να μαζέψει τα σώβρακα του κακήν-κακώς από το πάτωμα. Βγαίνω ακολούθως και εγώ με άνετο βάδισμα σαν την δεσποσύνη που είμαι. Οι πόρτες του κλαμπ είναι ανοιχτές μπροστά μου και τις περνάω χωρίς καμία δυσκολία.

Πρώτη αποστολή της βραδιάς; Απόλυτη επιτυχία!

* * *

 **Ελπίζω να διασκεδάσατε με αυτό το κεφάλαιο όσο και εγώ όταν το έγραφα! Περιμένω με αδημονία τις εντυπώσεις σας!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Τα έκανε όντως σκατά; Ή έχει ακόμα περιθώριο και για άλλο; ;)**

 **Προς Νέλι: Βλέπω και εσύ μηδενική εμπιστοσύνη στην ηρωίδα μας! Τστστστστς, τι σας έχει κάνει το κορίτσι, καλέ, αχ! Έχει και αυτή τα γινάτια της :)**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά!**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	6. Κεφάλαιο πέμπτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΠΕΜΠΤΟ**

Είναι ακόμα νωρίς και το κλαμπ δεν έχει πολύ κόσμο. Αυτή είναι στρατηγικής σημασίας λεπτομέρεια στο περίπλοκο σχέδιο μου, καθώς βρίσκω μία ιδανική γωνία για να περιμένω χωρίς να γίνω καθόλου αντιληπτή. Ο χώρος είναι σημαιοστολισμένος. Το μαγαζί από μόνο του έχει διακόσμηση που φυσάει και θέα να σου φύγουν τα σαγόνια, όμως σήμερα είναι ακόμα πιο μπάνικο. Η μουσική είναι δυνατή και χορευτική, ενώ ένας κόκκινος φωτισμός διαχέεται στην ατμόσφαιρα κάνοντας τα πάντα λίγο πιο ερωτικά. Γιατί αυτό μου έλειπε. Να ξεκινήσω να τα βλέπω όλα πιο παθιάρικα. Την τύχη μου την ξελογιάστρα! Αφήστε που έχει πιαστεί ο κώλος μου έτσι όπως έχω κάτσει ανακούρκουδα σε ένα περβάζι, για να μπορώ να επιτηρώ το σκηνικό από θέση ισχύος.

Τουλάχιστον μία από τις αγαπημένες μου συνήθειες είναι να κουτσομπολεύω τους ανθρώπους, επομένως περνά σχετικά ευχάριστα η ώρα μου. Σιγά-σιγά το μαγαζί γεμίζει. Κόσμος και κοσμάκης κάθε φύλου, φυλής και σωματοδομής καταλαμβάνει τετραγωνικά εμβαδά, πίνει πολύχρωμα ποτά σε χιπστερικά ποτήρια, συζητά, γελά, χορεύει και βγάζει φωτογραφίες. Σύντομα ξεχωρίζω τον αδερφό του Άλεξ, τον Φίλιπ, μαζί με την αρραβωνιαστικιά του, την Λίζα. Ο Φίλιπ είναι ένας από τους κρούστες της ομάδας. Είναι τρία χρόνια μεγαλύτερος από τον Άλεξ, μελαχρινός με καστανά μάτια και πιο ψηλός και ογκώδης. Δίπλα του στέκεται ο αδερφός μου, αγκαλιά με δύο γκόμενες ίδια μοντέλα της Βικτώρια Σήκρετ. Ναι, η Βικτώρια Σήκρετ είναι γνωστή _και_ στον μαγικό κόσμο. Και αυτή και τα μοντέλα της.

Και τότε η συνειδητοποίηση εκρήγνυται μέσα στο κρανίο μου.

Τι ακριβώς κάνω εγώ εδώ;

Ναι, εντάξει, έχω έρθει να κατασκοπεύσω τον Άλεξ, αλλά… Πού ακριβώς πάω να μπλέξω;

Κοιτάζω γύρω μου και τι παρατηρώ; Πως δεν έχω καμία θέση εδώ μέσα. Είμαι μία άγουρη κοπελίτσα που πάει ακόμα σχολείο. Και εδώ.. εδώ είναι… είναι όλοι ενήλικες. Είναι ένα τελείως ενήλικο σκηνικό. Οι γυναίκες είναι βαμμένες και φοράνε εντυπωσιακά ρούχα και κοσμήματα. Ξέρουν πώς να σταθούν, τι να πουν, πότε να το πουν. Είναι εύκολες και διαθέσιμες. Εγώ πάλι είμαι… πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις. Για ποιο λόγο να θέλει να είναι μαζί μου; Και ακόμα και αν θέλει, είναι τόσο δύσκολο όλο αυτό μεταξύ μας, με εμάς. Και ξέρουμε όλοι πώς αντιδρά ο Άλεξ μπροστά στις δυσκολίες. Σηκώνεται και φεύγει. Επομένως γιατί να εμπλακεί σε μία δύστροπη κατάσταση αμέσως μόλις επέστρεψε; Ιδίως εφόσον η βασική επιλογή του από όταν γύρισε δείχνει να θέλει να ακολουθήσει την στρωτή πεπατημένη;

Αυτή την στιγμή ζει το όνειρο κάθε άντρα. Παίζει επαγγελματικά κουίντιτς και πληρώνεται εκατομμύρια για αυτό. Ανήκει στην ελίτ ομάδα του παγκόσμιου αθλητισμού. Μπορεί να έχει ό,τι και όποια θελήσει. Και αυτός θα θέλει εμένα; Μία μαθήτρια χωρίς κανένα ξεχωριστό στοιχείο εκτός από το γεγονός πως είμαι η μοναχοκόρη του Εκλεκτού; Αυτό από μόνο του είναι αρκετό για να τον τρομάξει μακριά μου. Ξέρετε τι ευθύνη είναι αυτό; Καταρχάς τα Μέσα θα τρελαθούν μαζί μας με το που θα μαθευτεί ο όποιος δεσμός μας. Ταυτόχρονα είναι συμπαίκτης με τον Τζέιμς. Κάθε μεταξύ μας ισορροπία αντανακλά και στην σχέση του με την ομάδα. Πώς θα επωμιστεί ένα τέτοιο φορτίο; Ο Άλεξ από όλους τους ανθρώπους που είναι δεδομένο έβαλε μέσο για να μπει στους Γκρίφιντορ, δεν εξηγείται αλλιώς η τόση απουσία θάρρους.

Ίσως θα έπρεπε να φύγω. Συγκεκριμένα δεν θα έπρεπε να έρθω καν. Όμως είναι αργά. Είμαι εδώ. Και δεν μπορώ να αποχωρήσω πριν τον δω, έστω. Για όλες τις νύχτες που έμεινα ξάγρυπνη έναν χρόνο τώρα. Για όλα τα βάσανα που πέρασα. Για όλες τις μηχανορραφίες και για το γεγονός πως απόψε ξεροσταλιάζω κρυμμένη κάτω από τον αόρατο μανδύα. Για τον άνθρωπο που έγινα. Αυτόν που δεν διστάζει να πληγώσει άλλους. Αν δεν μάθω, όλα θα είναι σαν να τα έκανα για ένα τίποτα, για ένα μηδέν. Ακόμα και αν μπει κάποιο τέλος, αυτήν την φορά πρέπει να μπει με τους δικούς μου όρους. Και δεν γίνεται να το βάλω δίχως να ξέρω. Δίχως να έρθω αντιμέτωπη με όλες τις πιθανές εκδοχές του.

Ενδεχομένως κάποια άλλη να μην το χρειαζόταν όλο αυτό. Να έβαζε τελεία, έτσι, μόνη της. Εγώ όμως δεν μπορώ. Ειλικρινά δεν μπορώ. Και ξέρετε γιατί;

Γιατί, μα τω Μέρλιν, είναι εδώ!

Είναι εδώ!

Και αν δεν το καταλάβατε, ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΔΩ!

Είναι εδώ και η θανατική καταδίκη μου με περιμένει με παιάνες. Η απουσία του εκμηδενίζεται. Το σώμα μου αντιδρά λες και δεν είχε φύγει ποτέ. Εμφανίζεται στον χώρο και οι σφυγμοί μου φτάνουν επίπεδα στρατόσφαιρας. Ω, Χελένα, είναι υπέροχος. Πραγματικά υπέροχος. Πανέμορφος, λαμπερός, αγγελικός, έξω από αυτόν τον κόσμο. Είναι διαφορετικός και ταυτόχρονα ολόιδιος. Ελάχιστα πιο ψηλός και αδύνατος, μαυρισμένος του τύπου έχω περάσει πολύ καιρό στην ύπαιθρο και η μελένια επιδερμίδα του τονίζει περισσότερο γοητευτικά τα αρρενωπά χαρακτηριστικά του. Κάθε στοιχείο του άγουρου παιδιού που αγάπησα στο σχολείο έχει εξαφανιστεί. Το πρόσωπο του πιο οστεώδες και γωνιασμένο. Τα χείλη του πιο μεστά, το σαγόνι και τα ζυγωματικά του πιο προτεταμένα. Τα μαλλιά του ελαφρώς πιο μακριά και το πηγούνι του σκεπασμένο από αξύριστο γένι τριών-τεσσάρων ημερών.

Να το πω;

Θα το πω. Δεν κρατιέμαι να μην το πω.

Είναι σκέτη καύλα!

Χαμογελάει φωτεινά καθώς χαιρετά διάφορους ανθρώπους και τα δόντια του αστράφτουν κάτασπρα στο ημίφως. Όλο το μαγαζί μαγνητίζεται κοντά του και ξεχωρίζει μέσα στο πλήθος σαν όλοι να είναι θάλασσα και αυτός ο αμετάκλητος τους φάρος. Φοράει υφασμάτινο παντελόνι του κουτιού και μία κοντομάνικη άσπρη μπλούζα με λογότυπο που δεν ξεχωρίζω, αλλά που αφήνει τα μπράτσα του σε κοινή θέα. Μέρλιν, τεντωμένα μούσκουλα και είμαι χαμένη υπόθεση. Και όχι μούσκουλα ό,τι και ό,τι. Τα αργασμένα, τα σκληρά, τα ταλαιπωρημένα. Αυτά που ξέρεις ότι έχουν αποκτηθεί με χειρωνακτική εργασία και όχι με όργανα στο γυμναστήριο. Που έχουν σχηματιστεί στον αγώνα για το ψωμί και έχουν κερδηθεί με ιδρώτα στο λιοπύρι και την βιοπάλη. Τα μούσκουλα του είδους που σε κάνουν να αναφέρεσαι με σεξουαλικά υπονοούμενα στην εργατική τάξη.

Ποιος ξέρει τι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει το μωρό μου για να ζήσει όλον αυτόν τον χρόνο. Έφυγε πρίγκιπας γεννημένος στα πούπουλα και επέστρεψε αντρωμένος λεβέντης ψημένος στις κακουχίες και στις εξουθενώσεις. Εγώ θα είμαι η ζεστή αγκαλιά που θα τον παρηγορήσει. Που θα τον κλείσει στα φιλόξενα στήθη της και θα προσπέσει τρυφερά από πάνω του προσφέροντας του όλη την αγάπη και την αφοσίωση της. Ασχέτως που αυτήν την στιγμή αντικειμενικά δεν ξέρει ότι υπάρχω. Ένα-ένα τα βήματα. Σήμερα βεβαιώθηκα για τα δικά μου αισθήματα. Σε καμία δεκαετία θα βεβαιωθώ και για τα δικά του.

Δεν αντέχω να τον παρατηρώ άλλο από μακριά. Πρέπει να πάω κοντά του. Με κάθε τίμημα, τουτέστιν με κίνδυνο να αποκαλυφθώ και να γίνω το ρεζίλι της χιλιετηρίδας. Με ενθαρρύνει το γεγονός πως είναι ασυνόδευτος. Καμία κατσίκα δεν τον σέρνει από την μύτη. Όμως στην παρούσα φάση ούτε αν ήταν παντρεμένος με παιδιά δεν θα με απέτρεπε από το να τον πλησιάσω. Μέχρι και σπίτια θα διέλυα για χάρη του. Τόσο χαμηλά θα έπεφτα. Θα άφηνα τα νιάνιαρα του χωρίς πατέρα να μεγαλώνουν με το στίγμα ότι ο μπαμπάς εγκατέλειψε την μαμά για κάποια πολύ πιο όμορφη και πολύ πιο νέα. Κανείς και τίποτα δεν θα με εμπόδιζε από το να τον διεκδικήσω.

Με το καινούργιο μου προσωνύμιο _η αδίστακτη_ κατεβαίνω από την θέση μου και κρυφά-κρυφά και προσεκτικά προχωράω μέσα στο πλήθος. Κάθε μέτρο που διανύω ισοδυναμεί με γεωμετρική αύξηση στους χτύπους της καρδιάς μου. Οι παλάμες μου έχουν ιδρώσει και με το ζόρι ελέγχω τα πόδια μου. Συγκεντρώνομαι σε αυτήν την μηχανική κίνηση για να τα καταφέρω. Δεξί ποδαράκι μπροστά, αριστερό ποδαράκι μπροστά. Δεξί ποδαράκι μπροστά, μπορείς να το κάνεις, Λίλι! Παράλληλα φροντίζω να μην πέσω επάνω σε κανέναν. Εκτός από τα γκαρσόνια που τριγυρνάνε προς πάσα κατεύθυνση μεταφέροντας ποτά και σφηνάκια, έχουμε και τους θαμώνες και μερικούς δημοσιογράφους. Ούτε στα Παιχνίδια Χωρίς Σύνορα να έπαιζα με τόσες μανούβρες και προσπεράσεις που αναγκάζομαι να κάνω!

Επιτέλους, μετά από έναν μαραθώνιο εμποδίων, τον βλέπω ευθεία στο οπτικό μου πεδίο. Γκόντρικ, είναι ακόμα πιο τέλειος όσο πιο κοντά του βρίσκομαι. Στέκεται στην άκρη μίας μπάρας σε μία άνετη στάση και πίνει ένα διάφανο ποτό από ένα ψηλό ποτήρι. Συζητά με έναν καραφλό κύριο με καφέ κουστούμι και γιλέκο που από τον Τζέιμς γνωρίζω ότι είναι ο Ρούφους Μέριμους, ο βασικός ιδιοκτήτης των Πάντλμηρ. Δεν ακούω καθαρά τι λένε και καίγομαι από επιθυμία να βρεθώ όσο πιο δίπλα του γίνεται, για αυτό πηδάω αθόρυβα πίσω από την μπάρα και αποφεύγοντας διακριτικά την μπαργούμαν που σερβίρει ποτά εκεί, πηγαίνω και στέκομαι ακριβώς πίσω του. Ανασηκώνομαι στις μύτες των ποδιών και κολλάω την μύτη μου σχεδόν μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα σαν πρεζάκι. Χελένα! Η μυρωδιά του είναι λες και έχει ψεκαστεί με το άρωμα της καλλονής όλου του αρσενικού γένους!

«Ναι, είναι αλήθεια.»

Μιλάει ο Ρούφους συνεχίζοντας μία κουβέντα που δεν αναγνωρίζω.

«Μου το ανέφερε και ο Μάντοξ. Τις προάλλες πηγές μας αποκάλυψαν ότι έχουν μεταφερθεί μεγάλα ποσά στον λογαριασμό του. Δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να σημαίνει αυτό. Πρέπει πάντως να προσέχουμε. Παρόλα αυτά…»

Η πρόταση του μένει μετέωρη, καθώς εμφανίζεται ένας άγνωστος τύπος και του ψιθυρίζει κάτι στο αυτί. Ο Ρούφους, που έχει χοντρά χείλια και διογκωμένα μάτια, δεν δυσκολεύεται καθόλου να πάρει μία έκφραση ίδιος ροφός. Γνέφει καταφατικά στον εμφανή λακέ του και έπειτα λέει στον Άλεξ πως επιστρέφει αμέσως και χάνεται μέσα στο πλήθος. Επιτέλους οι δυο μας! Είναι δεδομένο πως δεν θα κρατήσει για πολύ για αυτό μάχομαι να θησαυρίσω κάθε στιγμή. Θέλω να του τραβήξω την προσοχή, όμως δεν ξέρω πώς. Έχω ανάγκη να αντικρίσω το πρόσωπο του, έστω και στα ψέματα. Να αισθανθώ ότι μου δίνει σημασία και ας είναι μόνο στο ανύπαρκτο φάντασμα μου. Πρέπει να αντιδράσω σύντομα, ειδικά που τον παρατηρώ να ακουμπά το ποτό του στον πάγκο και να ετοιμάζεται να απομακρυνθεί. Δεν το πολυσκέφτομαι. Δίνω μία στο ποτήρι και το σπρώχνω προς τα κάτω. Το κρύσταλλο πέφτει στο πάτωμα και γίνεται χίλια κομμάτια προκαλώντας έναν μικρό πάταγο. Ο Άλεξ στρέφεται απορημένος πίσω του.

Και έπειτα ανεβάζει το βλέμμα του και με κοιτάζει στα μάτια.

Είναι εκεί. Το παιδί που αγάπησα και έσπασε την καρδιά μου σε χίλια κομμάτια είναι εκεί. Παντού αλλού είναι άντρας. Ένας όμορφος, γοητευτικός άντρας. Στα μάτια του όμως, στα μάτια του είναι το παιδί. Το παιδί _μου_. Το παιδί που μου ανήκει. Το παιδί που μόνο εγώ μπορώ να ξεχωρίσω. Κάθε άλλος θα παρατηρήσει τις μπλε ίριδες του με τις μακριές, πυκνές βλεφαρίδες. Εγώ όμως διακρίνω όλες τις αποχρώσεις της συνείδησης του, αυτές που δεν ξέρει κανένας άλλος, αυτές που γνωρίζω καλύτερα από τον καθένα. Τα λόγια μου δεν είναι ονειροφαντασιώσεις μίας ερωτοχτυπημένης. Μόνο. Είναι μία γνώση δικής μου κατάκτησης, τόσο βαθιά όσο και οι πιο κρυφές μου επιθυμίες. Πώς αλλιώς, αφού εγώ ήμουν εκείνη που τον είδε να σπάει το πλαίσιο που τον είχε ορίσει;

Πριν από την δική μας περιπέτεια όλοι ήξεραν τον Άλεξ ως τον ταλαντούχο φύλακα των Γκρίφιντορ που τα είχε μόνιμα με την Αλίσια. Εγώ ήμουν εκείνη που είδε πίσω από την επίφαση του και αντιλήφθηκα πόσα άλλα έκρυβε μέσα του. Την ανασφάλεια του, την ανάγκη του για αποδοχή, έστω και την δειλία του. Δεν ήταν η Αλίσια. Δεν ήταν οι γονείς του. Δεν ήταν οι φίλοι του. Ήμουν εγώ. Και τώρα τον βλέπω ξανά όπως ακριβώς είναι. Όχι το συμβόλαιο της χρονιάς. Όχι τον άσωτο υιό που επιστρέφει. Όχι τον αποτυχημένο επαναστάτη. Βλέπω ένα παιδί που εξακολουθεί να ψάχνει την θέση του στον κόσμο. Όταν κοιτάς κάποιον από μακριά, η εικόνα του σε αποπροσανατολίζει. Ειδικά όταν έχεις να τον δεις τόσο καιρό και παραμένει ο έρωτας της ζωής σου. Μα τώρα, τώρα εδώ, εδώ μία ανάσα απόσταση, οι διαστάσεις προσλαμβάνουν άλλα μέτρα και τα φαινόμενα άλλες διαστάσεις. Τώρα εδώ, μπροστά στα μάτια μου, βρίσκω τον δικό μου Άλεξ.

Και τον αγαπώ ακόμα. Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία για αυτό.

Εκείνος συνεχίζει να κοιτάζει προς το μέρος μου, παρότι δεν με βλέπει. Δεν μπορεί να με βλέπει. Ίσως κάτι στην αύρα μου τον κάνει να πιστεύει πως υπάρχει εισβολή στο οπτικό του πεδίο, αλλά η όραση του τον διαψεύδει. Θέλω τόσο πολύ να τον αγγίξω που αισθάνομαι τα ακροδάχτυλα μου να καίνε. Πρέπει να είμαι τρελή, μα πιάνω τον εαυτό μου να έχει σηκώσει το χέρι του και να το πλησιάζει στο πρόσωπο του που βρίσκεται εκατοστά μακριά μου. Τελευταία στιγμή δειλιάζω. Δεν το αποτολμώ. Ίσα που τεντώνω τα δάχτυλα μου σε ένα αερικό χαδιού και η ένταση που με γεμίζει μονάχα αυτή η ψευδαίσθηση αγγίσματος είναι τόση, ώστε τα μάτια μου βουρκώνουν. Αγάπη μου. Είσαι ξανά εδώ.

 _Άλεξ._

Δεν αντέχω να μην προφέρω έστω το όνομα του. Η φωνή μου δεν είναι καν ψίθυρος, μόνο ζεστός αέρας. Το στόμα μου σχηματίζει τα πέντε γράμματα του. Μία εκπνοή, ένα πλατάγισμα της γλώσσας που ακουμπά ηδονικά τον ουρανίσκο, μία στιγμιαία ώθηση προς τα μπροστά και τέλος ο τρεμουλιαστός συριγμός του κρεσέντο. Ίδιες, απαράλλαχτες κινήσεις που οι μυς μου θυμούνται αυτόματα. Όπως τον χορό των φιλιών του. Το αργό βαλς με τις γρήγορες εναλλαγές, το απαλό γλίστρημα της γλώσσας, το σφιχταγκάλιασμα των χειλιών μεταξύ τους. Έπειτα τα χέρια του που με στερέωναν επάνω του, το κρουστό κορμί του, τα δάχτυλα του που μπλέκονταν στα μαλλιά μου και η μύτη του που γαργαλούσε μελιστάλαχτα την επιδερμίδα μου. Ένας οργιασμός συνειδητοποιήσεων που δεν αποσοβήθηκε απουσία του.

Ένας κλαυθμός μου ξεφεύγει και αναγκάζομαι να κολλήσω την χούφτα μου μπροστά στο στόμα μου σφραγίζοντας το. Κρατάω μέχρι και την ανάσα μου, ενώ η καρδιά μου αντηχεί στα αυτιά μου. Ο Άλεξ μισοκλείνει τα βαριά ματόκλαδα του παραξενευμένος και πλησιάζει περισσότερο προς το μέρος μου. Πρέπει να έχω παρανοήσει, όμως σαν να παρακαλώ μέσα μου να το κάνει. Να απλώσει το χέρι του, να αγγίξει το ύφασμα του μανδύα μου, να τον τραβήξει μακριά και να με αποκαλύψει. Να τερματίσει το μαρτύριο μου εδώ. Στέκομαι ακούνητη και περιμένω, περιμένω το πολυπόθητο χάδι του και έπειτα την κατάπληξη στα μάτια του και μήπως, πέρα από κάθε προσδοκία, ένα απαλό μειδίαμα χαράς.

«Καλησπέρα.»

* * *

 **Καιιιιιιιιιιι... ο Άλεξ είναι ξανά εδώ! Πώς σας φάνηκε η επανεμφάνιση του; Νιώσατε λίγο σαν την Λίλι ή σας άφησε παγερά αδιάφορες; Ανυπομονώ για τις εντυπώσεις σας!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Πολύ αυστηρός είσαι με το κορίτσι μας! Λίγο αγάπη θέλει!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Αχ, αχ, αχ που μου είσαι όλο παράπονα, χιχι! Μακάρι να είχα τον χρόνο να έγραφα συνέχεια, αλλά δυστυχώς πρέπει να διαλέξω αν θα ανεβάζω πιο μεγάλα κεφάλαια ή εβδομαδιαία. Προτίμησα το δεύτερο. Θα προσπαθήσω να τα μεγαλώσω όσο γίνεται στην συνέχεια :)**

 **Προς Yolanda: Ε, έτσι πες μου ότι μπερδεύτηκες και τρόμαξα! Ζαμπίνι θες, ε; Ούτε Άλεξ ούτε Ίαν; Α, και περιμένω ακόμα το σχόλιο όταν σταματήσεις :)**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά!**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Πώς σας φαίνεται που στο Χάρυ Πότερ και το Καταραμένο Παιδί η Ερμιόνη και η Ρόουζ είναι μαύρες; Περιμένω τις αντιδράσεις σας!**


	7. Κεφάλαιο έκτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΚΤΟ**

Ο Άλεξ στρέφεται απότομα προς το μέρος της φωνής.

Παρατηρώ μία γυναίκα να στέκεται πίσω του. Είναι ξανθιά, με καρέ μαλλιά σε στυλιζαρισμένες μπούκλες. Και καμπύλες. Πολλές καμπύλες. Φοράει μία γκρι φούστα του λεγόμενου στυλ πένσιλ και κόκκινο πουκάμισο με φραμπαλά στο γιακά. Το οποίο είναι ξεκούμπωτο στο ντεκολτέ αφήνοντας να φανεί ένα ζευγάρι πλούσια στήθη. Στο αριστερό από αυτά έχει ένα τατουάζ. Δεν διακρίνω ακριβώς τι είναι. Ο Άλεξ πάλι το συναναστρέφεται από κοντά – πολύ κοντά μην σας πω. Η τύπισσα είναι τάπα. Παρότι φοράει μαύρα τακούνια για βασανιστήρια, του φτάνει μετά βίας στο στέρνο. Πρέπει να σκύψει το βλέμμα του για να την κοιτάξει και μόλις το κάνει, μπαμ! Τα κορίτσια είναι εκεί για να τον περιμένουν.

Και αν δεν το καταλάβατε μόλις αποκάλεσα κορίτσια τα βυζιά της.

Τόσο μεγάλα είναι. Της παντρειάς.

«Ζίζι Μάριονς,» συστήνεται. «Αθλητικογράφος.»

Ζίζι;

Ζίζι;

Μα είναι όνομα τώρα αυτό;

 _Ζίζι_ ;

Έτσι θα έβγαζα το χάμστερ μου, αν είχα.

«Πολύ ενδιαφέρον,» λέει ο Άλεξ. «Για ποια εφημερίδα γράφεις;»

«Είμαι ανεξάρτητη ρεπόρτερ. Γράφω ό,τι με εμπνέει και το δίνω όπου θέλω.»

«Δηλαδή δεν σου αρέσουν οι δεσμεύσεις.»

Φλερτ ήταν αυτό; Να φαρμακωθώ;

«Δεν έχω πρόβλημα, όταν βρω αυτό που με καλύπτει.»

Όλες το πιάσαμε το υπονοούμενο, _Ζίζι_.

«Πράγμα που προφανώς ισχύει και στην δική σου περίπτωση.»

«Στην δική μου;» απορεί ο Άλεξ και μαζί του και εγώ.

Η Ζίζι μάς εξηγεί.

«Έφυγες ξαφνικά πέρυσι το καλοκαίρι και επέστρεψες κλείνοντας ένα αστρονομικό συμβόλαιο. Προφανώς βρήκες αυτό που ψάχνεις.»

Ο Άλεξ χαμογελά μετριασμένα.

«Είμαι πολύ ευχαριστημένος. Η Πάντλμηρ είναι η δεύτερη οικογένεια μου. Είμαι εδώ όπου ανήκω.»

«Η Πάντλμηρ είναι η παλαιότερη ομάδα του πρωταθλήματος,» επισημαίνει η Ζίζι λες και εμείς δεν το ξέραμε. «Η ιστορία της ξεκινά από το 1163. Η στήριξη της φέρει σημαντικό βάρος ευθύνης. Οι προσδοκίες είναι πολύ μεγάλες τόσο από την ομάδα όσο και από τους οπαδούς. Θεωρείς ότι μπορείς να φανείς αντάξιος αυτών των προσδοκιών; Υπάρχουν φωνές που φοβούνται ότι τίποτα δεν διασφαλίζει, πως έτσι και αισθανθείς πίεση θα τα βροντήξεις όλα ξανά και θα σηκωθείς να φύγεις.»

Προφέρει τις κατηγόριες της γελώντας. Σφάζει με το γάντι, που λένε.

«Όχι, μην ανησυχείς,» την διαβεβαιώνει λακωνικά ο Άλεξ.

Τόσο η Ζίζι όσο, κακά τα ψέματα, και εγώ θα θέλαμε κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό. Εν τούτοις, ο Άλεξ είναι απίστευτα ιδιωτικός άνθρωπος. Δεν θα καθόταν να εξηγήσει τις πράξεις του σε ένα πάρτι μέσα σε ένα απρόσωπο κλαμπ – και μάλιστα σε μία άγνωστη του αθλητικογράφο.

Η οποία δεν μοιάζει να έχει όρια.

«Δεν είμαι εγώ αυτή που ανησυχεί, αλλά οι φίλαθλοι. Οι άνθρωποι που στηρίζουν έμπρακτα αυτήν την ομάδα και την ακολουθούν πολλά χρόνια πριν γεννηθείς εσύ. Αυτοί οι άνθρωποι αξίζουν μία απάντηση. Οφείλεις να τους καθησυχάσεις, να τους εξηγήσεις. Θα πρέπει να ξέρουν. Τι σε έκανε να θέλεις να βρεις τον εαυτό σου; Ποια εμπειρία σε ώθησε σε αυτό το ταξίδι, ένα ταξίδι που, διόρθωσε με αν κάνω λάθος, ήταν πρωτίστως μία εσωτερική εξερεύνηση; Ποιο γεγονός σού γέννησε τις αμφιβολίες που για να τις απαντήσεις απομακρύνθηκες για έναν ολόκληρο χρόνο από τους πάντες και τα πάντα;»

Εντάξει, δεν μπορώ, πρέπει να της το δώσω. Αυτή είναι καλή!

Χρησιμοποιεί διάνα την ψυχολογική πίεση και αυτό αποδεικνύεται από το πόσο αμήχανα φαίνεται να κουμπώνεται ο Άλεξ. Το αντιλαμβάνομαι μέχρι και εγώ από εδώ όπου βρίσκομαι. Οι ερωτήσεις της είναι καίριες και έχουν πέσει διάνα. Έλα, όμως, κουκλίτσα μου που βρήκες λάθος ψάρι να ψαρέψεις. Καλή τύχη σου εύχομαι προσπαθώντας να τον αποκωδικοποιήσεις. Πάρε και μία κρέμα με αλόη για τα εγκαύματα.

«Σχεδόν κανείς δεν γνωρίζει τι έκανες όλον αυτόν τον χρόνο. Οι φήμες οργιάζουν. Φαλαινοθηρικά στην Ιαπωνία, τσίρκο στην Κίνα, κυνήγι τίγρης στην Βεγγάλη, τυμβωρυχία στους κοραλλιογενείς υφάλους της Νέας Ζηλανδίας. Κάποιοι σε είδαν να πουλάς ελεφαντόδοντο και κέρατα ρινόκερου στις αγορές του Πράσινου Ακρωτηρίου. Άλλοι να δουλεύεις σε φυτείες κοκαΐνης στην Κολομβία. Δύο-τρεις ορκίζονται ότι ταξίδεψες μαζί τους μέχρι την Ανταρκτική.»

Ουάου! Αν ισχύουν τα μισά – ποια μισά, το ένα πέμπτο – από όλα αυτά που λέει η ξανθόψειρα, τότε όχι μόνο είναι τρελό μωρό, αλλά είναι και ο άντρας ο βαρβάτος, ο καραμπουζουκλής, που την πιάνει την πέτρα και την στύβει. Αχ και βαχ και πάλι βαχ και τριάκις αχ. Όχι, πείτε μου, θα μπορούσατε να αντισταθείτε εσείς σε ένα τέτοιο αρσενικό; Εγώ προσωπικά δεν μπορώ. Όμως αν μου βγήκε η πίστη μία φορά στο Χόγκουαρτς να τον καταφέρω που ήταν απλά καλός φύλακας και κούκλος, τώρα που είναι αστέρας του κουίντιτς και αρχηγός των επτά θαλασσών και των πέντε ηπείρων τι πιθανότητες έχω; Αφήστε, μην απαντήσετε και μου έρθει κανένας κόλπος στα καλά του καθουμένου.

«Ποια είναι η αλήθεια σε όλα αυτά;» συνεχίζει η Μάριονς. «Ποιος είναι ο αληθινός Άλεξ πίσω από όλες αυτές τις μυθικές περιπέτειες; Ένας καλομαθημένος έφηβος που έκανε το καπρίτσιο του και τώρα επιστρέφει στην ασφάλεια της οικογένειας του ή ένας σύγχρονος Οδυσσέας που γύρισε στην αγκαλιά της Πηνελόπης του;»

Έχασα κάποιο επεισόδιο; Ποια είναι αυτή η τσουλίτσα η Πηνελόπη; Να μου την φέρετε εδώ να της πω δυο λογάκια!

«Την τελευταία φορά που διάβασα αθλητικό Τύπο, δεν θυμάμαι να ασχολούταν με τέτοια θέματα,» μειδιά μαγκωμένα ο Άλεξ.

«Μα σου είπα. Εγώ γράφω αυτά που εγώ θέλω.»

Που από ότι φαίνεται είναι τα άπλυτα των παικτών. Για _τέτοια_ αθλητικογράφο μιλάμε.

«Και τι θα μπορούσε να ενδιαφέρει η προσωπική μου αναζήτηση όπως λες;»

«Ω, πίστεψε με. Οι προσωπικές αναζητήσεις είναι πάντα ενδιαφέρουσες. Ειδικά όταν περιέχουν αυτό το στοιχείο που οι Γάλλοι αποκαλούν cherchez la femme.»

Cherchez la femme; Όπα, κάτσε! Το ξέρω αυτό! Πάει να πει…

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι υπονοείς.»

Η Ζίζι χαμογελά σαρδόνια. Μικρές ρυτιδούλες χαρακώνουν τα κόκκινα βαμμένα χείλια της. Τελικά είναι μεγαλύτερη από ότι θεώρησα στην αρχή. Πατημένα τριάντα. Και κουτσομπόλα και τεκνατζού!

«Ξέρω ότι είσαι πολύ αγαπητός. Στο σχολείο ήσουν από τα πιο δημοφιλή παιδιά. Όμως έλειπες αρκετό καιρό και όσο να είναι, οι σχέσεις δεν διατηρούνται για πάντα. Πώς τα πήγε η αναθέρμανση με την Αλίσια Φίνεγκαν; Θυμηθήκατε τα παλιά;»

Τι πράγμα;

«Δεν υπήρξε καμία αναθέρμανση,» απαντά μονότονα ο Άλεξ.

Το χαμόγελο της μούφα αθλητικογράφου φτάνει σε επίπεδα Βόλντεμορτ.

«Και όμως. Η εικόνα μιλάει από μόνη της.»

Βγάζει κάτι από την τσάντα της. Το ανασηκώνει στο πρόσωπο του. Είναι μία φωτογραφία.

«Έχεις να κάνεις κάποια δήλωση για αυτό το ενσταντανέ;»

Είναι ο Άλεξ και η Αλίσια.

Αγκαλιά.

Σε ένα πάρκο.

Τίποτα περισσότερο, τίποτα λιγότερο.

Μακάρι να γινόταν να την βγάλω ψεύτρα. Μακάρι να την κακολογούσα για ραδιούργα. Όμως είναι αλήθεια. Δεν μπορώ καν να προσποιηθώ, ότι η φωτογραφία έχει τραβηχτεί παλαιότερα. Ο Άλεξ είναι ο αλλαγμένος Άλεξ του σήμερα και τα μαλλιά της Αλίσια είναι ξανθά στις άκρες, όπως την ημέρα που την είδα στην συναυλία του Χιούγκο. Συναντήθηκαν μετά την επιστροφή του. Και αγκαλιάστηκαν μετά την επιστροφή του. Δεν γνωρίζω τι ακριβώς σημαίνει αυτό για την μεταξύ τους σχέση. Για μένα πάντως σημαίνει πως παραμένω η απρόσκλητη λαθρεπιβάτης.

Η Μάριονς περιεργάζεται την εικόνα με εξεταστικό βλέμμα.

«Τι ταιριαστό ζευγάρι! Φαίνεται πόσο αγάπη υπάρχει μεταξύ σας. Ο τρόπος που τυλίγεις τα χέρια σου γύρω από την μέση της. Το πώς εκείνη κρύβει το πρόσωπο της στο λαιμό σου. Τόσο γλυκιά σκηνή!»

Θέλω να διαφωνήσω μαζί της. Μα πώς μπορώ; Πώς μετά από αυτήν την μαρτυρία; Η αγκαλιά τους είναι πούρα δοτικότητα και οικειότητα.

«Είστε πάλι μαζί;»

Αυτή είναι η ερώτηση των εκατομμυρίων. Δεν έχει όμως κανένα δικαίωμα να την ρωτάει _αυτή_! Οι αντιδράσεις του Άλεξ πρέπει να ανήκουν σε εμένα και μόνο. Δεν γουστάρω να τις μάθω πειρατικά. Δεν μου αξίζει αυτό, ρε γαμώτο! Δεν γίνεται ωστόσο να υποκριθώ πως δεν με καίει να μάθω. Εξάλλου μου είχε στείλει και εμένα μία κάρτα. Δεν είναι ένα δείγμα αυτό; Ένα σημάδι; Σε σκέφτομαι, περίμενε με, όπου να είναι θα έρθω για εσένα; Ακόμα και αν το μετέφρασα εγώ λάθος, πρέπει να ξέρω. Μου αξίζει να ξέρω. Χρειάζομαι ένα οριστικό τέλος.

Ο Άλεξ όμως δεν απαντά.

«Μάλλον τα πράγματα είναι ακόμα ρευστά, ε; Μόλις γύρισες, μεγάλο διάστημα χώρια… Ίσως να μην έχεις να δώσεις μία σαφή απάντηση.»

Το να ζητάς σαφείς απαντήσεις από τον Άλεξ είναι σαν να προσπαθείς να πιάσεις ηλεκτροφόρο χέλι με γυμνά χέρια.

«Άλλωστε είναι και η Λίλι Πότερ στην μέση.»

Γκουλπ;

Τι φάση;

Πού ξέρει αυτή για εμένα;

Και γιατί στον πέο με έβαλε δεύτερη αναφορά μετά την κατσίκα;

«Είναι δύσκολο να αρνηθεί κάποιος την κόρη του αγαπημένου μας ήρωα. Από ότι λένε είναι αξιαγάπητη.»

Ε, σε ευχαριστώ, κυρία πράκτορα των μυστικών υπηρεσιών, αλλά ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΔΕΝ ΖΗΤΗΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΓΝΩΜΗ ΣΟΥ!

«Είχατε κάποια περιπετειούλα παλαιότερα. Θα σε ενδιέφερε να συνεχίσεις μία σχέση μαζί της;»

Όχι, δεν είχαμε _κάποια περιπετειούλα παλαιότερα_. Είχαμε την μία και μοναδική αγάπη της ζωής μας, κάργια!

«Βέβαια, είναι αδερφή του συμπαίκτη σου και το επίθετο της φέρει από μόνο του βαριά κληρονομιά και άλλωστε είναι ακόμα παιδί. Δεν έχει τελειώσει καν το σχολείο…»

«Δεν βρίσκω κανένα νόημα σε όλες αυτές τις ερωτήσεις.»

Ο Άλεξ εκνευρίστηκε. Και πολύ άργησε.

«Η προσωπική μου ζωή δεν αφορά κανέναν τρίτο.»

«Είσαι δημόσιο πρόσωπο πλέον, Άλεξ,» η Μάριονς του πετάει φονικά. «Ό,τι κάνεις αφορά το κοινό. Αυτό θα έπρεπε να το έχεις μάθει από τους γονείς και τον αδερφό σου. Εξάλλου αν έχεις κάτι να κρύψεις, δεν θα έπρεπε να το κάνεις σε δημόσιους χώρους.»

Βγάζει άλλη μία φωτογραφία από την τσάντα της. Και μας την δείχνει.

Αν ακούσατε κάτι να σπάει, αυτό ήταν η καρδιά μου.

«Μία αγκαλιά μπορεί να ερμηνευτεί με πολλούς τρόπους, αλλά ένα φιλί;»

Η Μάριονς εκφράζει όλα αυτά που δεν θέλω να ομολογήσω στον εαυτό μου. Η συνέχεια μιας τέτοιας αγκαλιάς. Ένα τέτοιο φιλί. Μικρό, τρυφερό, γεμάτο συναίσθημα. Ένα φιλί μεταξύ δύο χειλιών που αγαπιούνται.

Αυτό ήταν δηλαδή; Τελειώσαμε; Έχουμε τελειώσει; Το πήρα το μήνυμα μου; Ούτε μία εξήγηση; Ούτε μία συνάντηση; Τόσο απόλυτα; Τόσο απροσχημάτιστα; Και να το μαθαίνω έτσι; Στο ξεκάρφωτο; Δηλαδή είναι σαν να μην έφυγε ποτέ; Επέστρεψε και όλα συνεχίζονται κανονικά; Εκεί όπου τα αφήσαμε; Λες και δεν άλλαξε τίποτα; Λες και δεν συμβήκαμε ποτέ; Έτσι το είχε στο μυαλό του; Για αυτό έχασα τον ύπνο μου έναν χρόνο τώρα; Για αυτό έχω ποδοπατηθεί; Για να νιώσω την απόρριψη σε λούπα; Για να επαναλάβω την δυστυχία μου για πολλοστή φορά; Για να μου δολοφονήσει την νεκροζώντανη μου ελπίδα;

Δεν κάθομαι καν να περιμένω την απόκριση του. Ήρθε πια η ώρα μου να αποχωρήσω. Το αναγνωρίζω πέρα από κάθε μου αντίρρηση. Άλλωστε τι να πει; Τι μπορεί να πει; Η Μάριονς έχει δίκιο. Μία εικόνα μιλάει από μόνη της και λέει χίλιες λέξεις. Χίλιες λέξεις που συνθέτουν την καταρράκωση μου. Γιατί να μην μπορώ να τον ξεχάσω; Γιατί να μην μπορώ να τον βγάλω από μέσα μου παντοτινά και συνεχώς να τον αφήνω να στριφογυρίζει στο μυαλό μου; Αφού δεν με θέλει. Δεν με θέλει. Πονάει η καρδιά μου να το παραδεχτώ, μα δεν γίνεται να εθελοτυφλώ άλλο. Όσο και αν έβρισκα τρόπους να τον δικαιολογήσω, να σκεφτώ όπως εμένα με συνέφερε, τα αποδεικτικά της Μάριονς δεν φέρνουν μόνο τον Άλεξ προ τετελεσμένων. Φέρνουν πρωτίστως την αφέλεια μου.

Είναι παράξενο, όμως δεν κλαίω. Έχω μουδιάσει ολόκληρη σε σημείο που αισθάνομαι να έχω αποκοπεί από το σώμα μου. Πάω λίγο παραπέρα και πηδάω αθόρυβα έξω από το μπαρ. Δίχως να κοιτάξω πίσω μου απομακρύνομαι οριστικά από κοντά του. Δεν εγκαταλείπω μόνο εκείνον πίσω μου. Εγκαταλείπω και την ερωτοχτυπημένη Λίλι, την αόρατη, που καιροφυλαχτεί για μία κλεμμένη του ματιά. Δεν πρόκειται να το κάνω άλλο αυτό στον εαυτό μου. Ίσως να μην κατέληξα εγκαίρως σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα, αλλά θέλω να πιστεύω πως ο περυσινός χρόνος δεν πήγε εντελώς χαμένος. Οι διεργασίες δούλευαν μέσα μου και απόψε μπήκαν σε εφαρμογή. Δεν θα ξαναπαίξω σε παιχνίδι χωρίς δικούς μου όρους. Ούτε θα μου επιτρέψω πάλι να είμαι η δεύτερη επιλογή.

Καταφέρνω να βγω από το μαγαζί όσο ινκόγκνιτο είχα έρθει. Πλέον δίπλα στο ασανσέρ δεν υπάρχει κανένας, επομένως το καλώ μοναχή μου και μπαίνω μέσα στον άδειο θάλαμο χωρίς πρόβλημα. Κατεβαίνω στο ισόγειο δίχως τα ευτράπελα της ανάβασης. Ο τυπάς στην είσοδο απορεί λίγο που οι πόρτες του ανελκυστήρα ανοίγουν και δεν εξέρχεται κανένας από μέσα – κανένας που αυτός να βλέπει δηλαδή – αλλά μικρό το κακό. Προσεκτικά και διακριτικά πηγαίνω μέχρι τις τουαλέτες και ακολουθώ την αντίστροφη σειρά. Βγάζω τον μανδύα, τον βάζω στην τσάντα, κλείνω την τσάντα, την παίρνω στους ώμους και βγαίνω από το κουβούκλιο.

Μέχρι την έξοδο του κτηρίου δεν συναντώ κανέναν. Τουλάχιστον κανέναν γνωστό. Φεύγω από την Μαγική Ακτίνα και περπατώ τα λίγα μέτρα απόσταση μέχρι το ενδεδειγμένο σημείο διακτινισμού. Τηλεμεταφέρομαι κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιο μου. Παρατάω την τσάντα μου σε μία άκρη και κατεβαίνω στο σαλόνι ίσα για να ενημερώσω τους γονείς μου, ότι επέστρεψα. Ο μπαμπάς κάθεται σε έναν καναπέ και διαβάζει ένα βιβλίο, ενώ η μητέρα μου δουλεύει τακτικές για τις Χάρπις με απλωμένα χαρτιά επάνω στο τραπέζι. Είναι λίγο περίεργο που ο γιος της παίζει σε αντίπαλη ομάδα, ωστόσο η μητέρα μου ήταν πάντα οπαδός του ας κερδίσει ο καλύτερος. Με αυτό το σκεπτικό έχουν καταφέρει να διατηρήσουν τις ισορροπίες στην μεταξύ τους σχέση.

«Ήρθες, αγάπη μου;» παρατηρεί ο πατέρας μου σηκώνοντας τα μάτια του από το βιβλίο.

Είναι αστείο αλλά τώρα που έχει αποκτήσει πρεσβυωπία, όταν χρειάζεται να διαβάσει αναγκάζεται να ανασηκώνει τα γυαλιά του στο κεφάλι του ή να τα κατεβάζει στην βάση της μύτης του, μιας και δεν βλέπει πλέον κοντά με αυτά. Πηγαίνω δίπλα του και χώνομαι στην αγκαλιά του. Τουλάχιστον για εκείνον θα είμαι πάντα η πρώτη επιλογή.

«Πώς περάσατε;» με ρωτάει η μητέρα μου.

«Ήσυχα.»

Τους είχα πει ψέματα, ότι θα πάω στην Έμιλι να δούμε ταινία. Δεν θα με είχαν αφήσει εννοείται να πάω απρόσκλητη στο πάρτι των Πάντλμηρ.

«Ωραία. Α, ήρθε ένα γράμμα από το Χόγκουαρτς για εσένα όσο έλειπες,» με ενημερώνει η μαμά.

Σηκώνομαι και παίρνω τον φάκελο που μου προτείνει. Τον ανοίγω με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες και διαβάζω το περιεχόμενο, πριν κατρακυλήσω στην παλάμη μου την ασημένια κονκάρδα.

«Τι λέει;» απορούν οι γονείς μου.

«Έγινα η αρχηγός της ομάδας στο κουίντιτς.»

Αυτό είναι ένα καλό νέο. Το οποίο χρειαζόμουν επειγόντως μετά τις τελευταίες εξελίξεις. Να αισθανθώ κάποια αξία, το φελέκι μου!

Οι γονείς μου ενθουσιάζονται αμέσως. Με πλησιάζουν και οι δύο συγχαίροντας με. Είναι θετικό, πως δεν τους έχω απογοητεύσει τελείως.

«Από ότι φαίνεται δεν σε άλλαξαν τελικά στο μαιευτήριο. Είσαι όντως κόρη μου.»

Είπε ο χειρότερος μπαμπάς του κόσμου.

«Χμμ, η καινούργια αρχηγός των Γκρίφιντορ θα χρειάζεται και καινούργια σκούπα. Ε, Τζίνι, τι λες;»

Δεν ξέρω αν σας το έχω πει, αλλά ο μπαμπούλης μου είναι ο καλύτερος μπαμπούλης έβερ!

Η μαμά μού απευθύνει ένα χαμόγελο όλο νόημα. Της το ανταποδίδω με το πιο φωτεινό δικό μου.

Μπορεί στα ερωτικά να παίρνω τα φάσκελα με την βούλα, μα από γονείς, δεν μπορείτε να πείτε, σκίζω!

* * *

 **Μπήκε το τέλος στην εμμονή της Λίλι με τον Άλεξ; Ποια είναι η γνώμη σας; Γράψτε μου πανέμορφα σχολιάκια!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Η λέξη μιγάς δεν είναι πολιτικώς ορθή!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, πόσα να αντέξετε; Και είμαστε μόνο στην αρχή, φαντάσου!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Νεύρα, ε; Δηλαδή που να διαβάσεις και αυτό το κεφάλαιο, χεχε!**

 **Πάντως εμένα πολύ με ενθουσίασε η μαύρη Ερμιόνη και Ρόουζ. Ανυπομονώ και για μαύρο Τζέιμς Μποντ!**

 **Υ.Γ. Ανανέωσα και το tumblr!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	8. Κεφάλαιο έβδομο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΒΔΟΜΟ**

«Κόμετ ΤΧ.»

«Τουίγκερ 500.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ, Κόμετ, Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ, Τουίγκερ, Τουίγκερ.»

Φανταστείτε να ακούτε αυτόν τον διάλογο επί δύο ώρες.

Ασταμάτητα.

Αν δεν φτάνατε στο τρελοκομείο, πραγματικά σας συγχαίρω. Επειδή προσωπικά είμαι στα πρόθυρα να κάνω φόνο.

«Η Κόμετ είναι η παραδοσιακή σκούπα της Βρετανίας.»

«Η Τουίγκερ είναι η τελευταία λέξη της τεχνολογίας.»

«Κάποιος που ξέρει, δεν θα αγόραζε ποτέ Τουίγκερ. Είναι μόνο μούρη και όγκος. Δεν έχει καμία αξιοπιστία. Μόνο οι κάγκουρες καβαλάνε Τουίγκερ.»

«Και μόνο τα ραμολιά Κόμετ.»

«Ναι, για αυτό είναι η επίσημη σκούπα της Εθνικής.»

«Και για αυτό έχουμε να πάρουμε κούπα από το '87.»

«Για αυτό δεν φταίνε οι σκούπες. Η Ιρλανδία έφτασε δύο φορές στον τελικό στο παγκόσμιο με Κόμετ.»

«Και έχασε και τις δύο.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

Ανάθεμα την ώρα και την στιγμή που ανέφερα στον ξάδερφο μου και τον Φρανκ, πως οι γονείς μου θα μου αγοράσουν καινούργια σκούπα. Από όταν το ξεστόμισα, είναι λες και ξύπνησε ο Βίκτορ Κρουμ μέσα τους. Δεν είχα ιδέα, ότι ήταν τόσο παθιασμένοι με τα μοντέλα της κάθε σκούπας – ο Χιούγκο με την Κόμετ και ο Φρανκ αντίστοιχα με την Τουίγκερ – ούτε ότι γνώριζαν τόσες πολλές πληροφορίες για την κατασκευή και τα μοντέλα τους. Δεν ξέρω βέβαια καν γιατί τσακώνονται. Δεν πρόκειται να λάβω υπόψη την γνώμη τους ούτως ή άλλως. Έχω μαμά και αδερφό επαγγελματίες, χελόου! Εννοείται θα διαλέξουν εκείνοι ποια είναι η κατάλληλη σκούπα για εμένα. Εγώ απλά θα την καβαλήσω για να δώσω το οκέι, ότι μου ταιριάζει. Αν και είμαι σίγουρη, πως δεν θα υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα σε αυτό.

«Η Τουίγκερ έχει ενσωματώσει το ξόρκι άμεσης πέδησης με αυτόματη ανίχνευση εμποδίου.»

«Η Κόμετ έχει τελειοποιήσει το ξόρκι ευστάθειας.»

«Η Τουίγκερ πιάνει υψηλότερες τελικές ταχύτητες.»

«Η Κόμετ έχει καλύτερη επιτάχυνση.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

Ανταλλάσσω μία ματιά όλο νόημα με την Έμιλι. Απομακρυνόμαστε από την εστία τρέλας και τραβάμε και την Πένυ μαζί μας. Προχωράμε στον διάδρομο με τα αξεσουάρ του κουίντιτς. Βρισκόμαστε στο Εκπτωτικό Χωριό, έναν αχανές πολυκατάστημα λίγο έξω από το Λονδίνο, όπου μπορείς κυριολεκτικά να αγοράσεις τα πάντα. Πρόκειται ουσιαστικά για έναν στεγασμένο χώρο σε μία περιτοιχισμένη έκταση περίπου όση το Χόγκσμιντ. Η διαφορά είναι πως δεν υπάρχουν ξεχωριστά μαγαζιά. Το Εκπτωτικό Χωριό είναι χωρισμένο σε τοποθεσίες, κάθε μία από τις οποίες αντιστοιχεί σε κάποιο εμπορεύσιμο είδος. Εδώ όπου είμαστε τώρα τα πάντα είναι αφιερωμένα στο κουίντιτς. Έχει από σκούπες, μπάλες, στολές μέχρι επιγονατίδες, επιστραγαλίδες, ειδικά φίλτρα και ενισχυτικά εξοπλισμού.

Στην πραγματικότητα σκοπός μας ήταν να κάνουμε τα τελευταία ψώνια για το σχολείο, μιας και ξεκινάμε την ερχόμενη Τετάρτη και σήμερα είναι Παρασκευή πρωί. Μία ημέρα μετά την ώρα μηδέν, για να μην ξεχνιόμαστε. Τουτέστιν την ώρα που ο Άλεξ Γουντ έβαλε την οριστική ταφόπλακα στην οποιαδήποτε ελπίδα μου. Θα πηγαίναμε στην Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ, ωστόσο εδώ είναι όλα μαζί συγκεντρωμένα και επίσης έχει περισσότερη ποικιλία και καλύτερες τιμές. Και ο κυριότερος λόγος είναι, ότι κάθε μα κάθε φορά που θα περάσουμε έξω από το ατελιέ της κυρίας Σούζαν στενοχωριόμαστε. Η Λέιλα παραμένει απούσα έναν χρόνο μετά, ενώ η μπουτίκ της μητέρας της έχει από καιρό περάσει σε άλλα χέρια.

Τόσο εγώ όσο και η Έμιλι έχουμε στείλει άπειρα γράμματα, όμως οι απαντήσεις της είναι λακωνικές και αόριστες. Συνεχίζει το σχολείο στην Αμερική και δεν προβλέπεται να επιστρέψει σύντομα, καθώς η υγεία του πατέρα της δεν έχει βελτιωθεί. Της προτείναμε να πάμε να την επισκεφτούμε, όμως πάντα προβάλει δικαιολογίες ότι έχει υποχρεώσεις και δεν προλαβαίνει. Είναι λες και έριξε μαύρη πέτρα πίσω της. Ίσως να την πιέζαμε περισσότερο, αν δεν είχαμε πληγωθεί από την πεποίθηση πως προφανώς μας αποφεύγει. Έχει κόψει κάθε δεσμό μαζί μας και μοιάζει να το θέλει έτσι. Είναι πικρό το αίσθημα ένας άνθρωπος να εξαφανίζεται από την ζωή σου χωρίς εσύ να το θες, αλλά συνειδητοποιώ ολοένα και περισσότερο πως μερικές φορές αυτό απλά συμβαίνει και εσύ δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα για αυτό από το να το αποδεχθείς και να πας παρακάτω.

 _Έχεις το δικαίωμα να μην με αγαπάς. Ανόητος όποιος δεν το αναγνωρίζει._

«Λοιπόν, θα μας πεις επιτέλους τι συνέβη με τον Γουντ;»

Η Έμιλι με κοιτάζει με ένα πονηρό βλέμμα. Η Πένυ χαζεύει κάποιες φανέλες παραδίπλα. Έχω εκμυστηρευτεί και σε εκείνη το κόλλημα μου, μιας και είμαι βέβαιη πως ακόμα και αν την βασάνιζαν δεν θα μαρτυρούσε ποτέ μυστικό. Είναι καλή κοπέλα και καλή φίλη, ωστόσο με πιάνω αρκετές φορές να την συγκρίνω με την Λέιλα και να την βγάζω λίγη. Και αυτό είναι τόσο άδικο για εκείνη. Δεν έχει σκοπό να αντικαταστήσει κανέναν ούτε αποπειράθηκε να το κάνει ποτέ. Έχει την δική της παρέα ολότελα, μα είναι και γκόμενα του Φρανκ και τόσο κουλ άτομο που έδεσε κατευθείαν μαζί μας. Την συμπαθώ για αυτό που είναι, έξυπνη, ειλικρινής και ευγενική, όμως πού και πού θα ήθελα να ήταν λίγο περισσότερο σαν την Λέιλα˙ εύπιστη, αγαθή και ανώριμη.

«Τίποτα δεν έγινε,» ανασηκώνω αδιάφορα τους ώμους μου.

Πιάνω μία ρακέτα κρούστη και δήθεν την περιεργάζομαι. Δεν είναι πως δεν θέλω να μοιραστώ μαζί τους το πάθημα μου, αλλά με πονάει να διηγηθώ όσα συνέβησαν στο πάρτι της Πάντλμηρ. Να ξαναθυμηθώ την ήττα μου.

Προτίμησε την Αλίσια. Τόσο απλό και τόσο φριχτό.

«Πώς τίποτα; Δεν τον είδες;» απορεί η Έμιλι.

«Τον είδα.»

«Και;»

«Είναι κούκλος, δεν έχει ιδέα ότι υπάρχω και είναι ερωτευμένος με την κατσίκα. Τουτέστιν τι είχες, Γιάννη, τι είχα πάντα.»

Συγκεντρώνω την προσοχή μου στο ξύλινο αντικείμενο μέσα στα δάχτυλα μου, για να μην με πάρουν τα ζουμιά.

Η Έμιλι με πλησιάζει, παίρνει την ρακέτα που κρατούσα και την αφήνει στην θέση της. Ύστερα με σφίγγει μία μεγάλη αγκαλιά. Την αγαπώ, σας το έχω πει ποτέ;

«Πώς τα έμαθες όλα αυτά;»

Αναφέρω τόσο σε εκείνη όσο και στην Πένυ την συζήτηση του Άλεξ με την Ζίζι Μάριονς, καθώς και τις δύο φωτογραφίες από την συνάντηση του με την κατσίκα.

«Επομένως, έφυγα με την ουρά στα σκέλια. Αν θέλει να συνεχίσει να ανακατεύεται με κατσίκες, εγώ δεν έχω καμία δουλειά μαζί του.»

«Έτσι είναι,» συμφωνεί η Έμιλι.

«Ναι, οκέι,» λέει και η Πένυ. «Όμως δεν είναι σωστό να την λες κατσίκα.»

Συγνώμη;

«Εννοείται και είναι!» εξανίσταμαι. «Μήπως ξέχασες πώς μου μίλησε στο μπαρ;»

Ενώ μην θυμηθώ πόσο ανώτερη και δήθεν μου το έπαιζε τότε.

 _Εμένα, ούτε που με νοιάζει!_

Ναι, μωρή, σε πιστέψαμε!

«Αγαπάτε τον ίδιο άντρα. Αυτό θα έπρεπε να σας ενώνει και όχι να σας χωρίζει.»

Ε;

«Η γυναικεία αντιζηλία δεν βγάζει πουθενά εκτός από το να υπονομεύει την θέση της γυναίκας στην κοινωνία. Ναι, σου μίλησε άσχημα, όμως αν εσύ ήσουν φίλη της και σου περιέγραφε το σκηνικό τι θα της έλεγες; Θα της έλεγες καλά της είπες να αγιάσει το στόμα σου. Σου έφαγε τον γκόμενο και σου χάλασε την σχέση. Δεν καταλαβαίνω για ποιο λόγο πρέπει να υποστηρίζουμε η μία την άλλη μόνο όταν είμαστε φίλες ή δεν θέλουμε τον ίδιο σύντροφο. Όποια θέλει τον Άλεξ δεν σημαίνει αυτόματα πως είναι πόρνη ή ζωόμορφο δίποδο. Αυτό είναι σεξισμός και ενσωμάτωση των φαλλοκρατικών προτύπων της πατριαρχίας.»

Τώρα βλέπουμε όλοι για ποιον λόγο δεν κάνουμε παρέα τους Χάφλπαφ.

«Δεν μπορώ να δω αντικειμενικά καμία κοπέλα που είναι με τον Άλεξ. Τις ζηλεύω θανάσιμα, πώς το λένε;»

Η Πένυ ανοίγει το στόμα της να πει κάτι, αλλά την προλαβαίνει η Έμιλι.

«Πενάκι μου, γιατί δεν πας να πεις στους αχαΐρευτους να τελειώνουν; Κοντεύει μεσημέρι και πρέπει να φύγουμε κάποτε.»

Η Πένυ μάς αφήνει μόνες χωρίς αντίρρηση.

Η Έμιλι ως κολλητή μου μπορεί να διαβάσει πολύ καλά τις ανοχές μου. Και αυτήν την στιγμή δεν θέλω να ακούσω τίποτα για την κατσίκα. Κυρίως θετικό. Παρόλα αυτά ούτε εκείνη μου χαρίζεται απόλυτα.

«Ο Άλεξ ανήκει στο παρελθόν,» επιμένει. «Τον κηδέψαμε, τον κλάψαμε, άντε και καλά σαράντα τώρα. Το παρόν σου ανήκει. Και φέτος με τους Μαγικούς Αγώνες είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα βρεις κάποιον εξωτικό γκόμενο να σου τραβήξει το ενδιαφέρον. Εξάλλου έχεις σκεφτεί πόσο δύσκολη είναι η ζωή μίας κοπέλας που τα έχει με έναν αθλητή του κουίντιτς; Τα έχεις δει με τον αδερφό σου.»

Είναι αλήθεια αυτό με τους αθλητές του κουίντιτς. Αν κρίνω από την ζωή που κάνει ο Τζέιμς, τότε όποια αποφασίσει να τα φτιάξει με έναν επαγγελματία παίκτη πρέπει να είναι οπλισμένη με γερά νεύρα. Εκτός από το γεγονός, ότι οι υποψήφιες αντίζηλες είναι άπειρες και υπεράνω του δέοντος διαθέσιμες, η ετήσια καθημερινότητα του περιλαμβάνει προπόνηση, προπόνηση, προπόνηση, αγώνα, αγώνα, προπόνηση, προπόνηση, αγώνα, φυσικοθεραπεία, προπόνηση, αγώνα, προπόνηση. Επίσης, το διαιτολόγιο του είναι ελεγχόμενο στην θερμίδα όπως και οι ώρες ξεκούρασης και ύπνου. Γενικά, κατά την διάρκεια της αγωνιστικής περιόδου ο ελεύθερος χρόνος του είναι μηδέν. Ούτε βόλτες ούτε εκδρομές ούτε πάρτι ούτε εξόδους ούτε τίποτα.

Ταυτόχρονα, πρέπει να είσαι προετοιμασμένη να είσαι πάντα στην σκιά του. Εκείνον θα τον λατρεύουν όλοι και εσένα στην καλύτερη περίπτωση θα σε ανέχονται. Στην χειρότερη θα απορούν διαρκώς τι σου βρήκε και είναι μαζί σου. Αν μάλιστα λάβεις υπόψη τα σχόλια των αντιπάλων ή και των οπαδών σε περίπτωση που δεν παίζει καλά κάποια περίοδο ή έστω σε έναν αγώνα, θα θέλεις να πας να κρυφτείς κάτω από καμία πέτρα. Οι φίλαθλοι έχουν μεγάλη έφεση να χρησιμοποιούν τις γυναίκες στην ζωή ενός παίκτη, βλέπε μάνα, σύζυγο/γκόμενα μέχρι και αδερφή – ναι, τα έχω ακούσει και εγώ – για να τον προσβάλουν. Μην σχολιάσω καν την απουσία ιδιωτικότητας με όλους τους παπαράτσι να σε καραδοκούν στο κάθε σου βήμα. Εντάξει, εφόσον ανήκω στην οικογένεια που ανήκω αυτό δεν μου είναι παντελώς ξένο, ωστόσο δεν παύει να με εκνευρίζει όταν οι δημοσιογράφοι χώνουν την μύτη τους παντού. Ιδιαίτερα όταν έχουν τα βυζιά της Ζίζι Μάριονς.

«Άλλωστε μπορεί ο Άλεξ να είναι όμορφος και ταλαντούχος και το απωθημένο σου χρόνια τώρα, αλλά δεν έχει και το καλύτερο παρελθόν,» συνεχίζει η Έμιλι. «Μία φορά άπιστος, πάντα άπιστος. Όπως φέρθηκε στην Αλίσια με εσένα, μπορεί να φερθεί σε εσένα με την οποιανδήποτε άλλη.»

Αυτό δεν είναι κάτι που δεν έχω ξανακούσει. Η Έμιλι μου το επαναλαμβάνει ανελλιπώς. Εν τούτοις, δεν θέλω να το πιστέψω. Θέλω να πιστεύω, ότι μαζί μου αισθάνθηκε κάτι το διαφορετικό, για αυτό και δεν μπόρεσε να συγκρατηθεί. Μα τα τελευταία αποτελέσματα τείνουν να δείχνουν, πως για πολλοστή φορά ανήκω δικαιωματικά στην κατηγορία της πιο άσχετης πεθαίνεις.

Η Έμιλι μου χαϊδεύει απαλά τα μαλλιά.

«Λιλούκο μου, ξέρω ότι θεωρείς τον Άλεξ το αγόρι των ονείρων σου, όμως σκέψου το λίγο καλύτερα. Γιατί αισθάνεσαι έτσι; Νιώθεις πραγματικά ότι ταιριάζετε ή μήπως είναι ο εγωισμός σου και αυτή η αίσθηση του ανεκπλήρωτου που σε καθοδηγούν; Αναλογίσου λίγο πώς περνάς μαζί του. Όχι, πώς αισθάνεσαι. Όχι τις παλάμες που ιδρώνουν ούτε την καρδιά σου που χτυπάει. Πώς περνάς. Όσο ήσασταν μαζί, αυτό το λίγο διάστημα πέρυσι, τι κάνατε μαζί; Είχατε κοινά ενδιαφέροντα; Βλέπατε τα πράγματα με τον ίδιο τρόπο; Σκεφτόσασταν παρόμοια; Αυτά είναι που έχουν σημασία. Τα χτυποκάρδια και οι εξάψεις αργά ή γρήγορα φεύγουν. Για αυτό θα πρέπει να είσαι βέβαιη, αν ο άνθρωπος που του αφιερώνεις τόση σκέψη και ενέργεια είναι ακριβώς αυτό που θέλεις και όχι αυτό που φαντάζεσαι πως θέλεις. Ότι είναι αυτός που είναι και όχι κάποιος που εσύ νομίζεις πως είναι.»

Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί κάθε φορά που θα αναφέρω τον Άλεξ η συζήτηση θα καταλήξει στις ίδιες νουθεσίες. Ναι, εννοείται θέλω τον Άλεξ για αυτό που είναι, δηλαδή θεός. Ποια κοπέλα δεν θα τον ήθελε; Οκέι, ενδεχομένως να με κατηγορήσετε για ελαφρόμυαλη και επιπόλαιη, μα γιατί να είναι σημαντικότερο να θες κάποιον για τα εσωτερικά του χαρίσματα από ότι για τα εξωτερικά; Και αν η απάντηση σας είναι πως τα εξωτερικά αλλοιώνονται με τον καιρό, μπορεί κάποιος να διασφαλίσει ότι τα εσωτερικά δεν ακολουθούν αντίστοιχη πορεία; Πόσω μάλλον που ακριβώς είναι εσωτερικά και άρα πολύ πιο δύσκολο να τα διακρίνουμε με σαφήνεια. Η ομορφιά είναι εκεί. Δεν μπορείς να την παρερμηνεύσεις.

Τον χαρακτήρα όμως του άλλου; Πόσες φορές δεν έχουμε ακούσει ή προφέρει εκφράσεις τύπου έχεις αλλάξει, δεν είσαι ο άνθρωπος που γνώρισα; Μήπως επειδή καταφέρνουμε να μεταφράζουμε πολύ πιο άνετα καταπώς μας συμφέρει αυτό που δεν φαίνεται ακριβώς γιατί δεν φαίνεται; Όταν είμαι με τον Άλεξ, αισθάνομαι όμορφα. Δεν είναι αρκετό αυτό; Η απήχηση της ομορφιάς περνάει γρήγορα, θα μου πείτε. Ναι, αλλά ποιος είναι ο αντίποδας; Μία χρονοβόρα σχέση αφιερωμένη στην απέκδυση του άλλου από όλα τα επίπεδα της σύστασης του στα οποία πάντα προσπαθούμε να βρούμε τον εαυτό μας; Μία ατέρμονη διαδικασία με πολύ πιο εγωιστικά κίνητρα. Η ανάγκη της επιβεβαίωσης της επιλογής μας με σπάνια επιτυχία.

Επίσης, αν δεν το θυμάστε είμαι δεκαεπτά χρονών. Εννοείται με ενδιαφέρει η εξωτερική εμφάνιση.

«Ακόμα και αν έχεις δίκιο,» αντικρούω, «ακόμα και αν δεν τον ξέρω όπως φαντάζομαι, τι νόημα έχει να το συζητήσουμε; Εφόσον δεν έχω την ευκαιρία να διαπιστώσω πως τον σκέφτομαι λάθος.»

Και αυτό είναι που πονάει περισσότερο από όλα.

«Τέσπα, δεν θέλω να το κουβεντιάσουμε άλλο,» σταυρώνω τα χέρια μου στο στέρνο μου.

«Εντάξει,» υποχωρεί η Έμιλι. «Απλά στα λέω όλα αυτά πιστεύοντας ότι αν τον αποκαθηλώσεις, θα τον ξεπεράσεις πιο ανώδυνα.»

Θα αναγκαστώ ούτως ή άλλως. Όταν έλειπε μού ήταν πιο εύκολο να προσκολλούμαι στην ιδέα του θεωρώντας, ότι αν γύριζε μπορεί και να ήμασταν μαζί. Τώρα ωστόσο έχει γυρίσει και δεν είμαστε μαζί. Ούτε θα είμαστε ποτέ. Επειδή διάλεξε κάποια άλλη. Αυτό είναι το οριστικό τέλος. Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου να τον ξεχάσω. Θα δουλέψω με τον εαυτό μου και θα τα καταφέρω. Είμαι πιο δυνατή από την έλξη μου για εκείνον. Είναι αλήθεια πως η ομορφιά είναι μία μορφή τυραννίας και εγώ έμεινα για καιρό κάτω από τον ζυγό της δικής του. Ήρθε η ώρα να απελευθερωθώ. Αναγκαστικά. Εξάλλου ανάθεμα και αν θα τον ξαναδώ από κοντά. Πλέον ούτε στο σχολείο θα είμαστε μαζί, με τον Άλμπους έχει ξεκόψει, ενώ με τους Πάντλμηρ εγώ δεν έχω καμία δουλειά. Τώρα που θα επιστρέψω δε και στο Χόγκουαρτς είναι σίγουρο πως…

…

Ο Άλεξ Γουντ μόλις πέρασε από μπροστά μου.

* * *

 **Θέλει η απτάνα να κρυφτεί και η χαρά δεν την αφήνει! Το ξέρετε αυτό το ρητό; Ε, τώρα το μάθατε :) Άντε να δούμε τι θα γίνει!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Καλά και λογικά τα λες εσύ, αλλά ήταν ποτέ η Λίλι λογική για να γίνει τώρα, χαχα! Όσον αφορά στον Άλεξ δεν τον φαντάζομαι σαν τον Ζακ Έφρον, αλλά ένα συνονθύλευμα από ανθρώπους με κοινά χαρακτηριστικά που μου ταιριάζουν. Θα βάλω και άλλες φώτο και θα δεις τι εννοώ.**

 **Προς Yolanda: Όντως τον ξανάδαμε τον Άλεξ. Θα είναι όμως όντως το τελικό ξεκαθάρισμα, οέο;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Λες να πλησιάζουμε την αλήθεια; (το αστείο με τους παπαράτσι δεν είχε επιτυχία)**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	9. Κεφάλαιο όγδοο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΟΓΔΟΟ**

Δεν ξέρω αν γνωρίζετε ένα τραγούδι που πάει κάπως έτσι:

 _Μάλλον θα είσαι αυτό το λάθος που δεν μπορώ_

 _Να μην ξανακάνω εγώ_

 _Μάλλον θα είσαι αυτό το λάθος μου που αγαπώ_

 _Και πάντα δικαιολογώ_

Έχει γραφτεί πριν γεννηθώ εγώ, όμως μου έρχεται αυτομάτως στο μυαλό με το που τον αντικρίζω. Είμαι από τους ανθρώπους εκείνους που ντύνουν μουσικά την ζωή τους. Κάθε ανάμνηση, κάθε άνθρωπος, κάθε εμπειρία ισοδυναμεί με μία μελωδία. Έχει τύχει να περάσω πολλές ώρες ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι μου κοιτώντας το ταβάνι και ακούγοντας μουσική. Και κάθε κομμάτι που παίζει στα αυτιά μου ταυτίζεται αμέσως με μία κατάσταση. Σαν νότες και εικόνες να κλειδώνουν μέσα μου σε ένα διφασικό παζλ. Ο εγκέφαλος μου έχει μάθει να λειτουργεί τόσο έτσι, ώστε κάποιες φορές ξεκινά να αναπαράγει ένα τραγούδι την ίδια στιγμή που εκτυλίσσεται μία σκηνή. Λες και σκηνοθετώ το προσωπικό μου βίντεο κλιπ.

Η συγκεκριμένη σκηνή είναι αφιερωμένη σε αυτό το τραγούδι.

Και πώς αλλιώς όταν με το που τον αντικρίζω κάθε υπόσχεση στον εαυτό μου εξανεμίζεται; Τα χέρια μου, τα χείλη μου, το κορμί μου ολόκληρο, τρέμουν. Αδυνατώ να ανοιγοκλείσω τα βλέφαρα μου φοβούμενη πως μόλις τα ξανανοίξω θα έχει εξαφανιστεί. Στο φως της ημέρας είναι ακόμα πιο όμορφος και τρομερός. Στέκεται στην άκρη του διαδρόμου με το βλέμμα του σκυμμένο σε ένα χαρτί μπροστά του. Σε αυτήν την θέση μπορώ να απολαύσω το προφίλ του. Φοράει μακό μπλούζα και τζιν ελάχιστα φαρδύ του, ώστε κατρακυλά στις λαγόνες του. Παραμένει αξύριστος, ενώ μερικές τούφες από τα μαλλιά του έχουν κατρακυλήσει στο μέτωπο του και τα ακροδάχτυλα μου καίγονται από επιθυμία να τις σπρώξουν μακριά. Έχει περάσει τόσος καιρός. Τόσος καιρός από την τελευταία φορά που τον άγγιξα και άλλος τόσος από όταν ένιωσα την γεύση του και την δύναμη της αγκαλιάς του.

Εκείνος ωστόσο προτίμησε κάτι άλλο. Και αυτό δεν μπορώ να το προσπεράσω.

Με μία απότομη κίνηση στρέφομαι προς την άλλη πλευρά.

«Τι έπαθες;» εκπλήσσεται η Έμιλι.

«Είναι εδώ,» της φωνάζω ψιθυρίζοντας.

Μην με ρωτήσετε πώς ακριβώς το καταφέρνω αυτό.

«Ποιος;» ρωτάει εκείνη ανίδεα.

«Ποιος; Ο Πατσουράκος, ο γιατρός. Ποιος, μαρή; Ο Άλεξ!»

«Ο Άλεξ;»

Τα μάτια της διαστέλλονται με την συνειδητοποίηση και κοιτάζει πάνω από τον ώμο μου.

«Ωχ! Τι στο καλό θέλει και αυτός;»

Την αρπάζω από τον αγκώνα και την γυρίζω πλάτη.

«Μην κοιτάς! Θα σε δει και έπειτα θα δει και εμένα.»

«Δεν θέλουμε να μας δει;»

«Όχι, εννοείται!»

Δεν θέλω. Αλήθεια δεν θέλω. Η πρώτη φορά που θα τον έβλεπα, θα ήθελα να είναι επειδή εκείνος θα το είχε ζητήσει. Όχι, έτσι στην τύχη. Το απεχθάνομαι αυτό που γίνεται.

«Είναι και μία κοπέλα μαζί του.»

«Τι κοπέλα; Η κατσίκα;»

Αν έχει έρθει για ψώνια με την κατσίκα, θα αυτοπυρποληθώ.

«Όχι, μία άλλη. Αδύνατη, κοντό μαλλάκι. Ομορφούλα.»

Αποτολμώ μία στιγμιαία ματιά.

«Εντάξει, η Λίζα είναι,» ξεφυσώ με ανακούφιση.

«Ποια είναι η Λίζα;»

«Η αρραβωνιαστικιά του αδερφού του.»

«Α, μάλιστα. Και τι κάνουν εδώ μαζί;»

«Πού να ξέρω, ρε βλάκα! Χθες το βράδυ που τον κατασκόπευα, ξέχασα να τον ρωτήσω αν θα περνούσε καμία βόλτα.»

«Ωραία και τώρα τι κάνουμε;»

«Ηρωική έξοδο.»

Σκυμμένες και νυχοπατώντας απομακρυνόμαστε προς την άλλη κατεύθυνση.

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Ελάτε φεύγουμε.»

Ο Χιούγκο στρέφεται προς την Έμιλι.

«Όχι, δεν φεύγουμε ακόμα. Εδώ είναι ζήτημα τιμής!»

«Τα ίδια μου λένε δέκα λεπτά τώρα που προσπαθώ να τους πείσω,» αγανακτεί η Πένυ.

Και η Πένυ είναι Χάφλπαφ και δεν αγανακτεί ποτέ.

Η Έμιλι όμως είναι Γκρίφιντορ.

«Εμείς φεύγουμε. Αν εσείς θέλετε, καθήστε εδώ πέρα μέχρι το βράδυ.»

Ευτυχώς έχουμε προλάβει και έχουμε τελειώσει όλα μας τα ψώνια, πριν εμφανιστεί η καταδίκη μου, άρα μπορούμε να κατευθυνθούμε αμέσως προς την έξοδο.

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Ααχ, παιδιά! Πρόβλημα!»

Σταματάμε λίγο πριν από την κεντρική πύλη.

«Τουίγκερ.»

«Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ, Τουίγκερ, Τουίγκερ, Τουίγκερ.»

«Τι έγινε;» με ρωτάει η Έμιλι.

«Με έπιασε κατούρημα.»

Εννοείται όλα του γάμου δύσκολα και η νύφη γκαστρωμένη!

«Το σημείο διακτινισμού είναι μόλις στην γωνία. Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις υπομονή;»

«Όχι, όχι, με τίποτα. Αν διακτινιστώ ενώ κατουριέμαι, θα τα κάνω πάνω μου.»

Αντιλαμβάνεστε σε πόσο δύσκολη θέση είμαι. Πάντα έτσι μου συμβαίνει. Με το που αγχωθώ για μία κατάσταση με πιάνει τρελό κατούρημα. Τρελό του τύπου με το ζόρι κρατιέμαι.

«Πρέπει να πάω αμέσως.»

«Κόμετ, Κόμετ, Κόμετ.»

«Τουίγκερ!»

«Εντάξει,» κατανεύει η Έμιλι. «Θα σε περιμένουμε εδώ.»

Κατευθύνομαι τρέχοντας σχεδόν προς το σηματάκι με τα ανθρωπάκια. Για καλή μου τύχη το Χωριό έχει πάρα πολλές τουαλέτες και η πιο κοντινή μου είναι μόλις είκοσι μέτρα απόσταση. Καθώς περπατάω σφίγγω ταυτόχρονα τα μπούτια μου, για να μην μου φύγουν τα κατρουλιά. Ούτε που με ενδιαφέρει ότι πάω σαν συγκαμένη. Με αυτό το απαράμιλλο στυλ και την κύστη μου έτοιμη να σκάσει διανύω την μισή διαδρομή.

Και πέφτω πάνω στον Άλεξ Γουντ.

Ας κάνουμε ένα διάλειμμα εδώ. Μία υποσημείωση, αν το θέλετε. Γιατί πρέπει να προσέξουμε όλοι, μα όλοι, την απροκάλυπτη δύναμη της γκαντεμιάς μου. Περιμένατε ότι όταν επιτέλους θα έβρισκα τον αγιάτρευτο μου έρωτα θα ήμουν όμορφη και ακαταμάχητη και θα του αποδείκνυα πόσο λάθος έκανε που με έχασε; Το σκηνικό θα ήταν ειδυλλιακό τύπου ροζ συννεφάκια, μαβί σούρουπο, χρυσές ακτίδες του ήλιου και απάνεμη ακροθαλασσιά; Εγώ θα φορούσα σκούρο πράσινο, χυτό φόρεμα και εκείνος θα εμφανιζόταν καβάλα σε ένα άσπρο άλογο;

Ναι, ε;

Ε, φάτε την τώρα! Γιατί φυσικά όταν _εγώ_ πρόκειται να συναντήσω τον διακαή μου πόθο θα είμαι σε ένα πολυκατάστημα τίγκα στον κόσμο, ωχρή, άβαφη με μαλλιά πιασμένα κότσο, θα φοράω φόρμα και αθλητική μπλούζα και θα κατουριέμαι στο κατώφλι της παράνοιας. Και θα περπατάω και σαν χεσμένη.

Την σκορδαλιά μου μέσα!

Ο Άλεξ πάντως φαίνεται πολύ χαρούμενος που με βλέπει. Όταν λέω χαρούμενος, εννοώ πολύ χαρούμενος. Με το που αντιλαμβάνεται ποια είμαι τα μάτια του φωτίζονται και το χαμόγελο του σκίζει το πρόσωπο στα δύο. Θα ήθελα να μπορούσα να γίνω νερό να μπω όλη μέσα του. Να χαθώ στην αιωνιότητα μέσα στο μπλε των ματιών του. Να βυθίζομαι, να κολυμπώ, να ζω και να πεθαίνω μέσα σε αυτήν την υγρή τους επιφάνεια με την σκοτεινάδα της κατάθλιψης που με έχει κάνει τρελή για εκείνον. Μα κατουριέμαι. Θανάσιμα. Και οποιαδήποτε έχει κατουρηθεί ποτέ θανάσιμα μπορεί να καταλάβει, πως είναι ένα από τα λίγα αισθήματα που ξεπερνάει οποιοδήποτε άλλο. Τι έρωτες και αγάπες και πάθη και μαλακίες. Εδώ μιλάμε για τσίσα!

Ο Άλεξ κοντοστέκεται και ανοίγει το στόμα του να με χαιρετίσει. Μάλλον. Δεν κάθομαι να το εξακριβώσω. Του πετάω ένα,

«Γεια, τι γίνεται; Καλά; Πάντα καλά.»

και τρέχω σαν τον Βόλντεμορτ όταν τον απειλούσαν να κάνει μπάνιο. Επειδή μάλιστα ξέρω πως ο Άλεξ έχει μείνει σέκος να με παρατηρεί και δεν θέλω να με δει να μπαίνω στις τουαλέτες, στρίβω στα αριστερά και αναγκαστικά πηγαίνω πιο κάτω προκειμένου να χαθώ από το οπτικό του πεδίο. Εδώ δεν πρέπει να ξεχάσουμε πως συνεχίζω να περπατώ λες και κάποιος κόλλησε τα μπούτια μου μεταξύ τους. Δηλαδή πόσο πιο ρεζιλίκι; Δεν έχω όμως την ενέργεια να σκεφτώ ούτε αυτό. Με το που βλέπω τις επόμενες τουαλέτες χώνομαι κατευθείαν μέσα. Τα περισσότερα κουβούκλια είναι ήδη κατειλημμένα. Βρίσκω το ένα μοναδικό ελεύθερο και ετοιμάζομαι να μπουκάρω. Όταν μία καρακαηδόνα από το πουθενά εμφανίζεται και μου παίρνει την θέση.

«Ε, συγνώμη, εγώ περίμενα πρώτη,» επισημαίνω όσο πιο ευγενικά μπορώ.

Που αν λάβουμε υπόψη το πόσο κατουριέμαι η ευγένεια αυτήν την στιγμή ισοδυναμεί με άθλο, όχι αστεία.

«Δεν σε είδα να περιμένεις. Μαζί μπήκαμε,» ανταπαντά εκείνη.

Και μου κλέβει την σειρά!

Θα μπορούσα να το παίξω ανώτερη. Θα μπορούσα να περιμένω να αδειάσει κάποια άλλη τουαλέτα. Όμως για μένα μιλάμε. Που στην τελετή ταξινόμησης μάλλιασε η γλώσσα του καπέλου να με βάλει στους Σλίδεριν και ο μόνος λόγος που δεν το έκανε τελικά ήταν επειδή η περιέργεια μου υπερίσχυσε οποιουδήποτε άλλου χαρακτηριστικού. Η εκδίκηση ακολουθεί κατά πολύ μετά και προέρχεται κυρίως από προσβολή περηφάνιας. Δεν θα αφήσω λοιπόν καμία τυχάρπαστη να μου πατήσει τον κάλο. Κάθομαι μπάστακας μπροστά από την πόρτα και της χτυπάω συνεχώς μέχρι να της σπάσω τα νεύρα. Ωστόσο δεν φαίνεται να χαμπαριάζει. Την ακούω να κατουράει κανονικά και να αφήνει και μία πορδή.

Σιχαμένη!

«Όλη δικιά σου,» με ενημερώνει όταν επιτέλους τελειώνει και βγαίνει με ένα χαμόγελο θριάμβου στα χείλια.

Μωρέ, ας μην κατουριόμουν και θα σου έλεγα εγώ! Παλιοκλανιάρα!

Ορίστε, ούτε το καζανάκι δεν τράβηξε. Αρνούμαι εν τούτοις να ασχοληθώ περισσότερο μαζί της. Κατεβάζω τα βρακιά μου και αααααχ! Τι ανακούφιση είναι αυτή, Μέρλιν! Τώρα καταλαβαίνω ολοκληρωτικά ένα ανέκδοτο που συνήθιζε να λέει ο θείος μου ο Μπίλυ.

Σε ένα παγκόσμιο συνέδριο σοφοί και επιστήμονες συναντήθηκαν, λέει, με σκοπό να βρουν ποιο είναι το πιο γρήγορο πράγμα στον κόσμο.

«Το φως,» είπε ο πρώτος ομιλητής.

Όλοι αναγκάστηκαν να συμφωνήσουν. Πραγματικά το φως είναι το πιο γρήγορο πράγμα στον κόσμο. Πώς μπορούσε να υπάρξει κάτι ταχύτερο;

«Η σκέψη,» είπε ο δεύτερος.

Επιφωνήματα θαυμασμού κατέκλυσαν την αίθουσα. Φυσικά, η σκέψη είναι πιο γρήγορη από το φως.

Τότε ανέβηκε και ένας τρίτος ομιλητής. Όλοι απορούσαν τι θα πει. Τι θα μπορούσε να είναι πιο γρήγορο από την σκέψη;

«Παιδιά, η λύση είναι πολύ απλή. Το πιο γρήγορο πράγμα στον κόσμο είναι η διάρροια, επειδή εμένα όταν με πιάνει δεν προλαβαίνω ούτε να σκεφτώ ούτε να ανοίξω το φως.»

Δεν ξέρω για εσάς, αλλά εγώ προσωπικά το θεωρώ πολύ καλό αστείο και πάντα γελάω όταν ο θείος Μπίλυ το αναφέρει σε καινούργιο κοινό. Πρώτη φορά ωστόσο σήμερα κατανοώ πόση αλήθεια κρύβει μέσα του. Κυρίως επειδή είναι μόνο μετά που ξελαφρώνω και σκουπίζομαι που συνειδητοποιώ τι έχω κάνει.

Ω, Σάλαζαρ!

Ω, Σάλαζαρ!

Ω, Σάλαζαρ, Σάλαζαρ, Σάλαζαρ!

Ω, Σάλαζαρ τι μου έμελλε να πάθω της κακούργας! Ω, Σάλαζαρ και πώς θα ξαναβγώ τώρα στην κοινωνία! Αχ, Χελένα μου, γιατί όλα τα στραβά και τα ανάποδα να συμβαίνουν σε εμένα; Τι αμαρτίες πληρώνω, η αμαρτωλή! Δηλαδή είχα μία, ΜΙΑ, ευκαιρία να του προκαλέσω ταραχή και τέτανο και να θυμηθεί τον λόγο που με ερωτεύτηκε ξεχνώντας την κατσίκα και την κατασπατάλησα στο κατρουλιό; Όχι μόνο τον αποπήρα και έγινα μπουχός αφήνοντας τον κάγκελο, όχι μόνο συμπεριφέρθηκα σάμπως και συναντούσα κανέναν άσχετο που βλέπω κάθε μέρα στο γραφείο, αλλά έκανα και σαν τρόφιμος που το είχε σκάσει μόλις από το φρενοκομείο.

Να μου πείτε την αλήθεια.

Ειλικρινά.

Αν εσείς ήσασταν στην θέση του Άλεξ τι θα σκεφτόσασταν για εμένα; Δεν θα σκεφτόσασταν πως το κοριτσάκι δεν είναι καλά και καλύτερα που φύγατε και γλιτώσατε ειδάλλως θα σας έσφαζε κάποιο βράδυ στον ύπνο σας;

Εγώ πάντως, μεταξύ μας, αυτό θα σκεφτόμουν.

Βγαίνω έξω από την τουαλέτα ολοσχερώς κατεστραμμένη. Πλένω τα χέρια μου και αποτολμώ μία δειλή ματιά στο είδωλο μου στον καθρέφτη. Μία κοπέλα με μεγάλα πράσινα μάτια και ένα κόκκινο κοτσίδι μου επιστρέφει το βλέμμα μου. Είμαστε και οι δύο αξιοθρήνητες. Αν νομίζαμε πως θα μπορούσαμε να καταφέρουμε το αγόρι των ονείρων μας, πλανιόμαστε πλάνη οικτρά. Δεν έχω πρόβλημα αυτοπεποίθησης. Εννιά στις δέκα φορές πιστεύω, ότι είμαι πολύ καλύτερη από ότι ενδεχομένως είμαι. Εν τούτοις, μετά την τελευταία μου _επιτυχία_ – διαβάστε με κάθε ειρωνεία – μέχρι και εγώ οφείλω να παραδεχτώ, πως έστω και μία μικρή απειροελάχιστη πιθανότητα να υπήρχε ο Άλεξ να άλλαζε γνώμη, πλέον έχει περάσει ανεπιστρεπτί.

Όμως, τι λέω; Εγώ δεν είμαι αυτή που πρώτη αποφάσισε ότι δεν θα ξανασχοληθώ μαζί του; Για τόσο λίγο κρατάνε οι υποσχέσεις μου; Μέχρι να τον ξαναδώ και παφ! Όλα ξεχασμένα; Ούτως ή άλλως τι νόημα έχει να τα σκέφτομαι αυτά πια; Αφού και από την πλευρά μου και από την πλευρά του η ιστορία έχει γραφτεί. Με μελανά χρώματα.

Αφήνω μία ανάσα απογοήτευσης να μου ξεφύγει, η τελευταία, το ορκίζομαι, και φεύγω από το μπάνιο. Προσέχω να αποφύγω δεύτερο αιματηρό συναπάντημα, άντε να το παίξω κουλ και άνετη μετά το προηγούμενο φέρσιμο μου, και επιστρέφω στο σημείο όπου με περιμένουν τα παιδιά. Ο Χιούγκο και ο Φρανκ εξακολουθούν να τσακώνονται. Η Έμιλι και η Πένυ φαίνονται έτοιμες να τους δολοφονήσουν.

«Πες μου ότι τελείωσες! Λίγο ακόμα και θα τους παρατήσω και θα φύγω!» διαολίζεται η Έμιλι.

«Κόμετ!»

«Τουίγκερ!»

«Η Κόμετ έχει καλύτερο σύστημα προώθησης.»

«Η Τουίγκερ έχει ιλουμινέ, πράσινο ντιζάιν για πιο θεαματική εμφάνιση.»

«Ναι, για να σε αναγνωρίζουν οι άλλοι οι μπουρτζόβλαχοι και να κάνετε παρέα. Θα σε βλέπουν να πετάς στον ουρανό και θα λένε, ε, παιδιά δικός μας είναι αυτός. Πάμε να του δώσουμε αγάπη μόνο!»

«Κόμετ!»

«Τουίγκερ!»

«Φάιρμπολτ!»

Ο Χιούγκο κοιτάζει τον Φρανκ απορημένα. Ο Φρανκ κοιτάζει τον Χιούγκο απορημένα. Η Έμιλι κοιτάζει την Πένυ απορημένα. Εγώ κοιτάζω απορημένα.

«Η Φάιρμπολτ είναι μακράν η καλύτερη σκούπα από όλες τις απόψεις.»

Όλοι μαζί στρεφόμαστε και κοιτάζουμε τον Άλεξ Γουντ απορημένα.

Να θέλεις κάτι τόσο πολύ να μην συμβεί και όλο το σύμπαν να συνωμοτεί εναντίον σου για να σε πετύχει.

* * *

 **Αυτό είναι το αγαπημένο μου κεφάλαιο μέχρι στιγμής. Ελπίζω να αρέσει και σε εσάς το ίδιο. Μην με ξεχνάτε :( Τα σχόλια σας είναι ανεκτίμητα για εμένα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	10. Κεφάλαιο ένατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΝΑΤΟ**

Είμαστε μία ευχάριστη ατμόσφαιρα.

Όχι!

Ο Χιούγκο και ο Φρανκ μοιάζουν λες και τους ήρθε ο ουρανός σφοντύλι. Η Έμιλι ρίχνει δολοφονικές ματιές στον Άλεξ. Η Πένυ φαίνεται να μην καταλαβαίνει τι γίνεται. Όχι ότι εγώ καταλαβαίνω. Από πού ξεφύτρωσε στα καλά του καθημένου; Τι δουλειά έχει να ανακατευτεί στην συζήτηση; Και κυρίως με τι μούτρα μου απευθύνει αυτό το όλο μέλι χαμόγελο του, όταν είναι ηλίου φαεινότερο πως έχει πάρει την απόφαση του; Ασχέτως, που υποτίθεται εγώ δεν το γνωρίζω. Εκείνος ωστόσο το γνωρίζει και αυτό είναι το σημαντικότερο. Αν έχει ιδέες να συνεχίσουμε το παιχνιδάκι του τρίο που παίζαμε τον προπερασμένο χειμώνα, να τις βγάλει από το μυαλό του. Μπορεί να μην μαθαίνω εύκολα, αλλά κάποια λάθη ούτε εγώ δεν τα επαναλαμβάνω.

«Άλεξ,» λέει μεταξύ ερώτησης και χαιρετισμού ο Φρανκ έπειτα από κάτι που μοιάζει με αιώνας. «Γύρισες;»

Ο Φρανκ είναι το πιο κοινωνικά αλλόκοτο πλάσμα που θα συναντούσατε ποτέ σας. Επομένως, αν αναλαμβάνει αυτός τις τυπικότητες, μπορείτε να αντιληφθείτε πόσο περίεργη είναι η κατάσταση.

«Ναι,» απαντά ο Άλεξ. «Εδώ και λίγο καιρό είμαι ξανά Βρετανία. Σας είδα από μακριά και είπα να έρθω να σας πω ένα γεια. Φυσικά, δεν γινόταν να μην πω την γνώμη μου για το τόσο ενδιαφέρον θέμα που συζητούσατε.»

«Αλήθεια σου αρέσει η Φάιρμπολτ;»

Η Έμιλι πατά δυνατά το πόδι του Χιούγκο.

Την ευχαριστώ νοητικά για την παρέμβαση της. Αυτό μας έλειπε μόνο! Να αρχίσουν και οι τρεις μαζί να τσακώνονται για το ποια είναι η καλύτερη σκούπα!

Εκείνος γογγύζει από τον πόνο.

«Ρε, μωρό μου…»

«Πώς και από εδώ σήμερα;» η Έμιλι διακόπτει το παράπονο του Χιούγκο απευθύνοντας τον λόγο στον Άλεξ. «Ήρθες για ψώνια;»

«Ήρθα να πάρω μερικά πράγματα για το σπίτι. Έπιασα ένα μόνος μου στο Μπράιτον και χρειάζεται κάποιες βελτιώσεις.»

Για να το κάνει ερωτική φωλίτσα με την κατσίκα!

Ή ερωτικό μαντρί θα έπρεπε να πω καλύτερα.

«Η Λίζα, την θυμάσαι την Λίζα;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά, επειδή σε εμένα πήγαινε η ερώτηση του.

«Με βοηθάει λίγο με την διακόσμηση, γιατί εγώ δεν το έχω καθόλου. Χρειάζομαι αυτό που λένε ένα γυναικείο χέρι.»

Ο Άλεξ γελάει αλλά κανείς μας δεν τον μιμείται. Το παρατηρεί και χώνει αμήχανα τα χέρια του στις τσέπες του τζιν του.

«Εσείς; Τι κάνετε; Άλλαξε καθόλου το Χόγκουαρτς από την τελευταία φορά που ήμουν εκεί;

«Μπα, τα ίδια,» αποκρίνεται λακωνικά ο Χιούγκο.

«Η Μακ Γκόναγκαλ ακόμα διευθύντρια;»

«Ακόμα.»

«Και ο πατέρας σου υπεύθυνος των Γκρίφιντορ;» ρωτάει τον Φρανκ.

«Ναι.»

«Πώς τα πήγαμε στο πρωτάθλημα φέτος;»

Απευθύνεται ξανά στον Χιούγκο που είναι ο επίσημος φύλακας της ομάδας μας μετά την αποφοίτηση του Άλεξ. Από την άλλη ο Φρανκ δεν το έχει καθόλου με το πέταγμα. Παρότι του αρέσει να παρακολουθεί κουίντιτς και γενικά ασχολείται παθιασμένα ως οπαδός, το να ανέβει πάνω σε σκούπα ισοδυναμεί με αυτοκτονία και ανθρωποκτονία ταυτόχρονα.

Γιατί ωστόσο μας τα ρωτάει όλα αυτά; Ο πατέρας του είναι καθηγητής στο Χόγκουαρτς και προπονητής στο κουίντιτς, για όνομα του Γκόντρικ! Αν τον ενδιαφέρει τόσο πολύ να μάθει για το σχολείο, θα μπορούσε απλά να τον ρωτήσει.

Έλεος, δηλαδή!

«Όχι, πολύ καλά,» παραδέχεται ο ξάδερφος μου. «Τερματίσαμε τρίτοι μετά τους Σλίδεριν. Πρώτοι ήταν οι Χάφλπαφ και τελευταίοι οι Ρέιβενκλω. Φέτος όμως πιστεύω έχουμε καλύτερες πιθανότητες, επειδή οι περισσότεροι αποφοίτησαν και θα βρούμε νέο αίμα για την ομάδα.»

Ένα ξώφαλτσο βλέμμα του ξεφεύγει καταπάνω μου.

Δεν θα τολμήσει!

«Άλλωστε θα έχουμε και καινούργια αρχηγό.»

Ο Άλεξ στρέφεται κατευθείαν προς το μέρος μου. Το χαμόγελο του μεγαλώνει.

«Εσένα εννοεί;»

Θα τον σκοτώσω τον Χιούγκο!

Τι πάει και πετάει πληροφορίες που δεν αφορούν κανέναν μπροστά στον Άλεξ; Κάνω ό,τι είναι ανθρωπίνως δυνατό για να τον βγάλω από την ζωή μου και όλοι συνεργάζονται εναντίον μου!

Αναγκαστικά κουνάω καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου.

«Συγχαρητήρια! Μπράβο! Αυτό είναι τέλειο!» με επαινεί.

Προς τι τέτοια χαρά; Τι τον νοιάζει αυτόν τι κάνω εγώ; Αυτός έχει την κατσίκα και το μόνο που θα έπρεπε να τον ενδιαφέρει είναι τι βαθμούς πήρε στα μαθήματα της μπας και μπορέσει να σπουδάσει κάποτε Θεραπευτική μετά την αποτυχία της.

Ναι, είμαι έτσι κακιά.

«Όμως δεν εκπλήσσομαι. Είσαι φοβερή παίκτρια.»

Αρχίσαμε και το γλείψιμο τώρα;

Πού το πάει;

«Για αυτό και συζητούσαμε για σκούπες,» εξηγεί ο Χιούγκο.

Τι τον έχει πιάσει και θέλει να κατατοπίσει πλήρως τον Άλεξ;

Ρε, γαμώτο μου, είναι τόσο έξυπνος γενικά, αλλά μερικές φορές μπορεί να γίνει τόσο άμπαλος! Πιο άσχετος και από εμένα που εγώ είμαι – πάμε όλες μαζί – πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις.

«Ο θείος Χάρυ υποσχέθηκε στην Λίλι να της πάρουν καινούργια σκούπα και διαλέγαμε.»

Να με συγχωράει η χάρη σου, αγαπημένε μου ξαδερφούλη, μα δεν κάναμε καθόλου αυτό. Εσείς τσακωνόσασταν με τον Φρανκ χωρίς να σας ρωτήσει κανείς.

Εγώ ωστόσο δεν θα κάτσω να δώσω αναφορά στον τύραννο της ύπαρξης μου.

«Κατάλαβα. Και για πες πού καταλήγεις; Ποια σου αρέσει περισσότερο; Θέλετε να πάμε να ρίξουμε μία ματιά μαζί;»

Μισοκλείνω τα μάτια μου εξεταστικά.

Τι σόι προτάσεις είναι αυτές; Γιατί μας κάνεις τόσο τον καλό; Ούτε ένα μήνυμα ούτε μία λέξη, μόνο μία κάρτα μισοσβησμένη, ένας χρόνος απουσίας, καμία ειδοποίηση ότι επέστρεψες, φιλιά και αγκαλιές με την κατσίκα και αν πιστέψω τα λεγόμενα της – που ακόμα υπό αμφισβήτηση τα έχω, αν και τα πάντα συνωμοτούν προς το αντίθετο – δακρύβρεχτες συγνώμες και προσπάθειες επανασύνδεσης, εγώ στην απέξω και στην σιωπή και τώρα να πάμε να δούμε μαζί σκούπες; Ποιος νομίζεις ότι είσαι, ρε φίλε;

«Μην ανησυχείς, θα διαλέξω με τον Τζέιμς. Θα βρει λίγο χρόνο να πάμε παρέα για ψώνια πριν αρχίσετε τις εντατικές προπονήσεις.»

Φάε την τώρα, γατάκι!

Παγωμάρα πέφτει ανάμεσα μας.

Ναι, ίσως δεν θα έπρεπε να αναφέρω ότι ξέρω για το συμβόλαιο του, αλλά δεν μπόρεσα να αντέξω. Έπρεπε να περάσω στην αντεπίθεση. Να του δείξω ότι δεν τρώω κουτόχορτο. Ότι οι καλοί και ευγενικοί τρόποι του δεν περνάνε πια. Ξύπνησαν οι σκλάβοι, Αλεξάκη! Θέλουμε και κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό. Θέλουμε και εξηγήσεις και διαβεβαιώσεις και υποσχέσεις και αποκλειστικότητες και αλήθειες, γαμώ τον Μέρλιν μου! Αυτό. Θέλουμε αλήθειες. Όχι μισόλογα και αμφισημίες και υπόνοιες και κρυμμένες λέξεις και ανάγνωση πίσω από τις γραμμές και συνεπαγωγές και συνειρμούς και πιθανότητες. Θέλουμε ξεκάθαρες, σταράτες, γάργαρες αλήθειες.

Το χαμόγελο τρεμοπαίζει στα χείλη του, μα είναι μόνο για μία στιγμή. Μετά ανεβαίνει προς την μία άκρη σε μία στραβή γραμμή που μεταφράζω ως _ατιμούλικο, με τσάκωσες στα πράσα_. Ή μπορεί και να είναι η ιδέα μου. Δεν θα είναι η πρώτη φορά.

«Σου είπε ο Τζέιμς για την Πάντλμηρ, ε;»

Μάλλον κάρφωσα στεγνά τον αδερφό μου, αλλά κάθε πόλεμος έχει και τα θύματα του σε άμαχο πληθυσμό.

«Αυτός δεν είναι και ο λόγος που γύρισες;»

Τώρα αρχίζει το καλό.

Ο Άλεξ ανασηκώνει τους ώμους του.

«Πάνω-κάτω.»

«Πριν από έναν χρόνο δεν ήθελες να γίνεις επαγγελματίας αθλητής.»

Αυτήν την φορά δεν θα μου ξεγλιστρήσεις έτσι εύκολα. Την Λίλι που θυμόσουν να την ξεχάσεις. Αυτήν που δεν ρώταγε τίποτα. Αυτήν που απλά δεχόταν.

Αποστρέφει το βλέμμα του γύρω στον χώρο, σαν να ψάχνει διέξοδο διαφυγής. Κανείς ωστόσο δεν ανακατεύεται. Αυτή η κουβέντα είναι μόνο για εμάς.

«Πριν από έναν χρόνο δεν ήξερα τι ήθελα.»

Η ματιά του επιστρέφει σε εμένα. Πιο έντονη. Χωρίς χαμόγελο.

«Πριν από έναν χρόνο δεν ήξερα τι ήθελα για πολλά πράγματα.»

Για εμένα το λέει αυτό. Το νιώθω. Είναι λες και έχουμε απομείνει μόνο εγώ και αυτός στον κόσμο. Τα μοναδικά σημεία αναφοράς. Η επικοινωνία μας είναι δική μας. Δεν χωράνε άλλοι στην γέφυρα μεταξύ των ματιών μας.

Κρατάει ωστόσο ελάχιστα.

«Θα το δείτε και εσείς αυτό,» εντάσσει στην συζήτηση και τους υπόλοιπους. «Μετά το σχολείο αλλάζει η οπτική σας, ο τρόπος που σκέφτεστε. Ξέρω ότι καλείστε να αποφασίσετε από τώρα τι θέλετε να κάνετε στην ζωή σας, όμως μην φοβηθείτε να κάνετε λάθη. Καλύτερα να τα κάνετε τώρα, γιατί θα έχετε ευκαιρίες και χρόνο να τα διορθώσετε. Έχετε σκεφτεί τι θα κάνετε καθόλου μετά την αποφοίτηση;»

Άλεξ Γουντ. Εκεί όπου το κουίντιτς συναντά το ΣΕΠ.

Τι είναι το ΣΕΠ; Σχολικός επαγγελματικός προσανατολισμός, ντααα!

Τα παιδιά ξεκινούν να παραθέτουν τις επιδιώξεις τους. Ο Χιούγκο, ο Φρανκ και η Έμιλι θέλουν να κυνηγήσουν καριέρα στην μουσική και το τραγούδι. Η Πένυ θέλει να εργαστεί στο Τμήμα του Υπουργείου για τα Δικαιώματα των Μειονοτήτων. Ναι, σε περίπτωση που αναρωτιέστε η θεία Ερμιόνη είναι το πρότυπο της.

Και εγώ; Εγώ δεν έχω πραγματικά ιδέα τι θέλω να κάνω.

«Πολύ ενδιαφέρον,» σχολιάζει ο Άλεξ μετά την απάντηση της Πένυ. «Η Λίζα ασχολείται ενεργά με την προστασία των μαγικών πλασμάτων. Των λυκανθρώπων συγκεκριμένα. Εργάζεται για μία μη κερδοσκοπική οργάνωση, την _Τριχωτές Καρδιές_. Μάλιστα έχουν μία εκδήλωση αύριο το απόγευμα, στο Νότινγκ Χιλ. Έχει φεστιβάλ βιβλίου και διοργανώνουν μία ομιλία ευαισθητοποίησης του κοινού. Περάστε καμία βόλτα. Θα έχει ενδιαφέρον. Ακόμα και εγώ που δεν ξέρω πολλά από αυτά, με έχουν πείσει και έχω γίνει θερμός υποστηρικτής τους. Α, να και η Λίζα να σας τα πει από πρώτο χέρι. Λίζα! Εδώ!»

Η γκόμενα του αδερφού του και από ότι μάθαμε ακτιβίστρια Λίζα μας πλησιάζει με ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο.

Την έχω γνωρίσει σε κάποια οικογενειακή εκδήλωση των Γουντ λίγα χρόνια πριν – ούτε που θυμάμαι συγκεκριμένα – και από τότε την έχω δει άλλες τρεις με τέσσερις φορές όλες και όλες. Δεν ήξερα ότι δούλευε σε τέτοια οργάνωση. Είχα μείνει στο ότι σπούδαζε ακόμα.

Μην με παρεξηγήσετε. Δεν είναι πως την αντιπαθώ. Είναι γενικά ωραίο τυπάκι με πολύ ανοιχτές ιδέες, χιούμορ και ευγένεια. Όμως δεν ψήνομαι καθόλου, μα καθόλου, να κάθομαι να ακούω για την κοινωνική απομόνωση που βιώνουν τα μαγικά πλάσματα και δη οι λυκάνθρωποι.

«Γεια! Τι κάνετε;» μας χαιρετάει.

«Να σου γνωρίσω τα παιδιά. Την Λίλι, τον Χιούγκο και τον Φρανκ τους ξέρεις. Από εδώ η Έμιλι και η Πένυ,» κάνει τις συστάσεις ο Άλεξ. «Η Πένυ θέλει να ασχοληθεί με τις μειονότητες. Της ανέφερα τις _Τριχωτές Καρδιές_ και την εκδήλωση σας αύριο.»

Η Λίζα ενθουσιάζεται με τα νέα.

«Να έρθετε οπωσδήποτε! Θα είναι πολύ ωραία. Θα μιλήσει η Τέρι Ο' Μπράιαν, η γνωστή συγγραφέας. Πρόσφατα εξέδωσε καινούργιο βιβλίο βασισμένο σε μία αληθινή ιστορία σχετικά με έναν λυκάνθρωπο. Το θέμα θα αποτελέσει αφορμή για μία συνολική απεικόνιση των προβλημάτων αυτών των ατόμων. Θα υπάρχει και συζήτηση, ενώ θα υπογράψει και τα βιβλία της και θα διαβάσει κάποια αποσπάσματα.»

«Η Τέρι Ο' Μπράιαν; Την λατρεύω την Τέρι! Είναι η αγαπημένη μου συγγραφέας,» αναφωνεί ο Φρανκ. «Δεν ήξερα ότι είχε βγάλει καινούργιο βιβλίο; Πώς μου ξέφυγε αυτό;»

Εμένα μου είχε ξεφύγει η Τέρι Ο' Μπράιαν τέλος. Θα έπρεπε να το περιμένω πως ο Φρανκ θα την ήξερε. Είναι τρελός βιβλιοφάγος.

«Αύριο θα είναι η αποκλειστική πρώτη παρουσίαση,» αναφέρει με περηφάνια η Λίζα. «Καταφέραμε να την συνοργανώσουμε με τον εκδοτικό της οίκο. Λοιπόν, τι λέτε; Θα έρθετε; Να σας περιμένουμε;» μας κοιτά με αδημονία.

Προφανώς όσους πιο πολλούς θεατές καταφέρουν να συγκεντρώσουν, τόσο το καλύτερο για αυτούς.

«Ήθελα ούτως ή άλλως να περάσω μία βόλτα από το Φεστιβάλ. Το λέγαμε, δεν το λέγαμε;» ο Φρανκ κοιτάζει την Πένυ.

Απεχθάνομαι όταν τα ζευγάρια μιλάνε στον πρώτο πληθυντικό. Ίου!

«Ναι. Και ακούγεται πραγματικά ενδιαφέρον θέμα. Ε, παιδιά;»

«Γιατί όχι; Ναι,» συμφωνούν και ο Χιούγκο με την Έμιλι.

Η προσοχή στρέφεται για ακόμα μία φορά σε εμένα. Δεν είναι πως έχω κάτι καλύτερο να κάνω, αλλά Φεστιβάλ Βιβλίου; Ομιλία για λυκανθρώπους; Παρουσίαση μίας συγγραφέως για την οποία δεν έχω ιδέα; Γιατί;

Και όλα αυτά επειδή μου ήρθε να κατουρήσω!

Αν είχαμε φύγει από πριν, ο Άλεξ δεν θα μας είχε δει και τώρα δεν θα κάναμε αυτήν την συζήτηση. Ούτε για την εκδήλωση θα μαθαίναμε ούτε για τις _Τριχωτές Καρδιές_ ούτε για τίποτα. Πληρώνω κερατιάτικα, είναι δεδομένο!

«Καλά, εντάξει,» συμφωνώ για να ξεφύγω από την δύσκολη θέση.

Σιγά μην πάω.

«Τέλεια!» βγάζει χαρούμενα επιφωνήματα η Λίζα. «Ο χώρος της εκδήλωσης είναι στην σκηνή τρία στις πέντε το απόγευμα. Θα έχει και δωρεάν παγωτό.»

Βέβαια τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι…

«Οπότε θα τα πούμε αύριο, ε;»

Η ερώτηση είναι του Άλεξ και με κοιτάζει στα μάτια όταν την απευθύνει.

Σεισμός στα σωθικά μου.

Εμένα ρωτάει; Και τι πάει να πει τώρα αυτό; Θα τα πούμε αύριο; Θα είναι και αυτός εκεί; Και αν είναι και αυτός εκεί θα είναι και η κατσίκα εκεί; Και αν είναι και η κατσίκα εκεί εμένα γιατί μου είπε να είμαι και εγώ εκεί;

Τι στον Σάλαζαρ συμβαίνει;

«Ναι, ναι, θα τα πούμε αύριο,» διαβεβαιώνει ο Φρανκ αντί για εμένα.

Τι σας έλεγα για κοινωνικά απροσάρμοστους;

«Ωραία,» κατανεύει ο Άλεξ. «Έχετε και άλλα ψώνια να κάνετε ή…»

«Βασικά φεύγαμε,» ενημερώνει η Έμιλι.

«Οκέι. Εμείς μόλις αρχίσαμε επομένως θα είμαστε εδώ για κάμποση ώρα ακόμα,» χαμογελάει.

Και ύστερα κάνει κάτι το τελείως, τελείως, τελείως, τελείως, μα τελείως, τελείως, τελείως, τελείως, τελείως λέμε, ανεξήγητο.

Σκύβει και με φιλάει στο μάγουλο.

«Μέχρι αύριο,» μου ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί.

Έπειτα αποχαιρετά τους υπόλοιπους και μαζί με την Λίζα χάνονται στην ανθρωποθάλασσα που κυριαρχεί γύρω μας.

Και μένω εγώ στην μέση αυτής της υδάτινης ερημιάς να καίγομαι στο σημείο όπου τα χείλη του ακούμπησαν την επιδερμίδα μου.

* * *

 **Την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα πήρα άδεια από την σημαία, αλλά τώρα επιστρέφω δυναμικά! Πώς σας φάνηκε ο Άλεξ και η συμπεριφορά του; Γράψτε μου πολλά-πολλά σχολιάκια!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	11. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ**

Ο Άλεξ Γουντ μου ζήτησε να βγούμε ραντεβού!

Γιατί αν δεν το αντιληφθήκατε αυτό έκανε. Βρήκε την ευκαιρία να αναφέρει την ομιλία των _Τριχωτών Καρδιών_ για τους λυκανθρώπους τάχα μου δήθεν γιατί το θέμα ενδιέφερε την Πένυ και ύστερα βεβαιώθηκε ότι θα έρθω.

Έσκυψε και μου το ψιθύρισε στο αυτί, πανάθεμα!

 _Μέχρι αύριο_.

Και με φίλησε κιόλας. Στο μάγουλο. Ούτε δέκα εκατοστά μακριά από τα χείλη μου. Δηλαδή μόνο την γλώσσα του που δεν ένιωσα!

Αφού μέχρι και η Έμιλι αναγκάστηκε να παραδεχτεί πως έχω δίκιο.

«Μην γεμίζεις με ελπίδες. Είναι γνωστό πόσο διφορούμενα είναι τα λόγια και οι πράξεις του Άλεξ.»

Ορίστε τι σας έλεγα!

«Μπορεί να σου είπε απέξω-απέξω να πας, αλλά φρόντισε με τον τρόπο του να μην σου υποσχεθεί τίποτα. Κλασικός Άλεξ!»

Ε, όχι και κλασικός, Άλεξ!

«Έμιλι, κρατάω μαχαίρι!»

Γυρίζει και με κοιτάζει. Και σκάει στα γέλια. Ίσως είμαι ο μόνος άνθρωπος που θα αποτελούσε γελοίο θέαμα με έναν μπαλτά στα χέρια.

«Άσε τις απειλές κατά μέρους και έλα να με βοηθήσεις να πλύνουμε τα λάχανα.»

Είμαστε στο σπίτι του θείου Ρον και της θείας Ερμιόνη αμέσως μετά το συμβάν στο Εκπτωτικό Χωριό. Ο Χιούγκο με τον θείο ψήνουν μπιφτέκια και λουκάνικα στο μπάρμπεκιου έξω στον κήπο, ενώ εγώ με την Έμιλι ετοιμάζουμε τα συνοδευτικά στην κουζίνα. Τουτέστιν ανάμεικτη σαλάτα εποχής και πουρέ πατάτας. Ο Φρανκ με την Πένυ μας παράτησαν για να πάνε να φάνε στην μάνα του. Πόσο γεροντίστικο ακούγεται αυτό!

«Και τι εννοείς δεν μου υποσχέθηκε τίποτα;»

Εδώ μου ζήτησε ολόκληρο ραντεβού. Μου ψιθύρισε στο αυτί και με φίλησε στο μάγουλο. Μην τα ξαναλέμε!

«Είπε απλά ότι θα πάει και αυτός. Τίποτα περισσότερο, τίποτα λιγότερο.»

«Δεν είπε απλά ότι θα πάει και αυτός. Εκείνος μας το ανέφερε ενώ δεν είχε κανέναν λόγο να το κάνει και έπειτα φαγώθηκε να βεβαιωθεί ότι θα πάμε και εμείς. Εγώ συγκεκριμένα. Αφού με ρώτησε άμεσα.»

«Και τις άλλες φορές ήθελε να βεβαιωθεί ότι σε έχει του χεριού του, αλλά από εκείνον δεν είδαμε πράμα!»

«Τι πράμα;»

«Πραμένιο!»

«Μου φώναξεεεεεες,» κλαίω στα ψέματα.

«Έλα, δεν σου φώναξα,» με κανακεύει η Έμιλι. «Απλά δεν θέλω να σε ξαναδώ να σπαράζεις για αυτόν ούτε να την ξαναπατήσεις μαζί του.»

«Δηλαδή μου λες ότι δεν θα έρθει;»

Ξεφυσά και η ξανθιά της φράντζα τινάζεται στον αέρα.

«Λέω ότι ακόμα και να έρθει και να τον συναντήσεις το πιθανότερο είναι να μην συμβεί τίποτα. Ξέχασες τις φωτογραφίες με την Αλίσια;»

Εννοείται πως δεν τις ξέχασα. Ξεχνιούνται τέτοια πράγματα; Εδώ κόντεψα να πεθάνω από το σύνδρομο της σπασμένης καρδιάς, όπως οι γυναίκες των ναυτικών ένα πράγμα. Ωστόσο…

«Αν είναι με την Αλίσια, τότε γιατί φέρθηκε έτσι χθες;»

Η Έμιλι μου ρίχνει ένα σκωπτικό βλέμμα.

«Αλήθεια την έκανες αυτήν την ερώτηση; Δηλαδή όταν ήταν πράγματι με την Αλίσια και το γνώριζε όλο το Χόγκουαρτς, γιατί σου φερόταν έτσι;»

Αυτή είναι μία πολύ καλή παρατήρηση. Όμως θέλω να πιστεύω, πως έχει αλλάξει από τότε. Έχει ωριμάσει. Έχει βρει καλύτερα τον εαυτό του. Ένα χρόνο έλειπε. Τι σκατά έκανε όλο αυτό το διάστημα;

«Και αν είναι με την Αλίσια, γιατί μας κάλεσε και εμάς εκεί; Η Αλίσια προφανώς ούτε να με βλέπει δεν θέλει. Αν είναι να πάνε μαζί εκεί, τότε αποκλείεται να μας καλούσε!»

Επιμένω. Το βλέπετε. Πρέπει όμως από κάπου να πιαστώ και εγώ. Καταρρέω!

«Λίλι, ο Άλεξ τις περισσότερες φορές κάνει κάτι δίχως να αναλογιστεί τι αποτέλεσμα θα έχει, ιδίως για τους άλλους, και έπειτα περνάει τον υπόλοιπο καιρό του νιώθοντας άσχημα για αυτό και μένοντας άπρακτος. Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις πως και αυτήν την φορά δεν θα φερθεί έτσι;»

Γιατί η ελπίδα πεθαίνει πάντα τελευταία; Γιατί θα πίστευα τα πάντα αρκεί να ήμουν μαζί του; Γιατί είμαι πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις;

«Γιατί έχει αλλάξει. Δεν είναι ο Άλεξ που ήταν στο σχολείο. Το παρατήρησες και εσύ.»

«Λύκε και αν γέρασες και άσπρισε το μαλλί σου, μήτε την γνώμη άλλαξες μήτε την κεφαλή σου.»

«Οι αρκούδες χέζουν στο δάσος.»

Βραχυκύκλωμα.

«Τι σχέση έχει αυτό;» η Έμιλι με κοιτάζει εμβρόντητη.

«Α, συγνώμη. Νόμιζα ότι αναφέραμε άχρηστες πληροφορίες για ζώα,» εξηγώ με ειρωνεία.

Μου έμαθε και η Έμιλι τις παροιμίες!

«Θέλω να πω,» μου ρίχνει ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα – παρένθεση: κανείς δεν εκτιμάει το χιούμορ μου, «ότι επειδή άλλαξε εμφανισιακά δεν σημαίνει πως έχει αλλάξει και ως χαρακτήρας. Οι άνθρωποι σπανίως αλλάζουν.»

Δεν συμφωνώ σε αυτό. Εγώ έχω αλλάξει. Δεν έχω αλλάξει;

«Δεν είναι μόνο στην εμφάνιση,» αντικρούω. «Φαίνεται και στην συμπεριφορά του. Έχει περισσότερη αυτοπεποίθηση. Το θάρρος της γνώμης του, πώς το λένε; Αυτό στο σχολείο δεν το είχε καθόλου. Για αυτό ήταν με την κατσίκα. Επειδή του είχε καπελώσει τις ανασφάλειες.»

Και αυτός ο χαζός νόμιζε ότι είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί της!

«Και με εσένα γιατί θα είναι;»

«Συγνώμη;»

«Με εσένα λέω. Αν με την κατσίκα ήταν επειδή ήταν ανασφαλής, με εσένα γιατί θα είναι. Αν θα είναι;»

Που θα είναι.

«Φυσικά, γιατί εγώ τον θέλω για αυτό που είναι.»

«Το οποίο είναι τι;»

«Τι είναι τι;»

«Τι είναι ο Άλεξ;»

«Τι είναι ο Άλεξ;»

«Την χαζή μου κάνεις;» εκνευρίζεται η Έμιλι. «Είπες ότι τον θέλεις για αυτό που είναι. Τι είναι αυτό ακριβώς;»

Τι είναι αυτό ακριβώς; Άκου ερώτηση τώρα! Είναι ερώτηση αυτή; Τι είναι ο Άλεξ! Ε, τι είναι ο Άλεξ; Ο Άλεξ είναι… Ο Άλεξ είναι… Ο Άλεξ. Αυτό.

«Για παράδειγμα,» συνεχίζει η Έμιλι, «πριν τα φτιάξω εγώ με τον Χιούγκο είχα μία άλφα εντύπωση στο μυαλό μου. Ότι είναι επιπόλαιος και άστατος και πως με ήθελε μόνο και μόνο επειδή του έλεγα συνεχώς όχι. Όταν τον γνώρισα καλύτερα, είδα ότι είναι ευαίσθητος, τρυφερός, δοτικός. Μου έδειξε πως με ήθελε για εμένα και μόνο. Δεν ήμουν απλά άλλη μία κοπέλα. Δεν ήμουν μία κατάκτηση χωρίς περιεχόμενο. Και για αυτόν τον λόγο τον δέχτηκα όπως ήταν. Εσύ έχεις δεχτεί τον Άλεξ όπως είναι; Ή συνεχίζεις να φαντασιώνεται μόνο την εικόνα του; Κυριότερα, έχεις την βεβαίωση πως και αυτός σε θέλει έτσι όπως είσαι και όχι απλά το κοριτσάκι που έχει φάει κόλλημα μαζί του; Όπως και να το κάνουμε μία τέτοια εμμονή όπως η δική σου θα κολάκευε τον οποιονδήποτε. Πόσω μάλλον τον τόσο ανασφαλή Άλεξ. Λοιπόν, τώρα που γύρισε έχει μπορέσει να εκτιμήσει τα αληθινά σου προτερήματα ή γουστάρει να παίξετε λίγο ακόμα, για να του ανεβάσεις το εγώ χωρίς καμία υποχρέωση;»

Ακούστε τώρα τι λέει!

«Να σε πάρουμε στον γάμο μας, ρε Έμιλι, να μας πεις και του χρόνου!»

«Εγώ για καλό σου τα λέω.»

«Νομίζεις τα ξέρεις όλα, έτσι δεν είναι;» της πετάω με δηκτικότητα. «Επειδή έτυχε η μία σχέση που έκανες να βγει πετυχημένη, δεν σημαίνει πως έχεις πάρει και διδακτορικό στα ερωτικά. Εσύ δεν έκανες τίποτα περισσότερο από το να καθίσεις στον Χιούγκο που στα έριχνε χρόνια. Δεν προσπάθησες για τίποτα. Και τι πάει να πει πως ο Άλεξ θα με θέλει γιατί του χαϊδεύω το εγώ; Όλοι για αυτό δεν θέλουμε τους ερωτικούς μας συντρόφους; Και εσύ τον Χιούγκο για αυτό τον ήθελες. Μόλις το παραδέχτηκες. Ότι ήμουν εγώ και καμία άλλη. Αν αυτό δεν είναι εγώ, τότε δεν ξέρω τι είναι.»

Ανεβάζω άθελα μου τους τόνους, όμως είμαι να σκάσω. Από την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα που έμαθα για τον ερχομό του Άλεξ και ιδιαίτερα από χθες που τον είδα με σάρκα και οστά κάθομαι σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα. Δεν αντέχω πια αυτήν την ασάφεια και τα ερωτηματικά. Πρέπει να δράσω άμεσα. Έχουν σπάσει τα νεύρα μου. Και ποιος θα την πληρώσει την νύφη; Η κολλητή μου φυσικά!

Η Έμιλι ωστόσο παραμένει ψύχραιμη.

«Δεν ξέρω, ίσως και να έχεις δίκιο. Πάντως το σημαντικό είναι η σχέση να είναι ισότιμη. Να χαϊδεύονται τα εγώ και των δύο, πώς το λένε; Ενδεχομένως όχι συνέχεια, έστω ούτε καν στην ίδια ποσότητα, αλλά να παίρνουν και οι δύο κάτι. Ειδάλλως είναι εκμετάλλευση και για εσένα αυτό δεν θα το ήθελα με τίποτα. Δεν σου αξίζει κάτι τέτοιο και αν νιώθεις δυστυχισμένη με έναν άνθρωπο για ποιο λόγο να κάθεσαι μαζί του; Για αυτό σου λέω. Να είσαι ψυλλιασμένη. Αυτό. Αν θέλεις να πάμε στο φεστιβάλ, πάμε. Όμως κράτα μικρό καλάθι.»

Κάνουμε διαγωνισμό ποια θα πει τα περισσότερα γνωμικά, είναι εμφανές.

«Θέλω να πάω,» παραδέχομαι απερίφραστα. «Θέλω να τον δω, αλλά περισσότερο θέλω να δω πώς θα πάει η φάση μεταξύ μας. Δεν γίνεται να συνεχιστεί αυτή η κατάσταση και το ξέρω. Αν αύριο δεν κάνει κάποια κίνηση που να μου δείξει σαφώς τις προθέσεις του για εμένα, τότε το τέρμα θα είναι οριστικό.»

Με έχετε πιάσει να το λέω πολλές φορές αυτό, ωστόσο τώρα το εννοώ όσο καμία από τις προηγούμενες.

«Και αν είναι πάλι ο γνωστός αμφίσημος εαυτός του;» ρωτάει η Έμιλι.

«Τότε θα τον αναγκάσω εγώ να διαλέξει πλευρά.»

Μα τω Μέρλιν.

«Να το δω και να μην το πιστεύω!»

Η Έμιλι αμφισβητεί την αποφασιστικότητα μου. Λογικό. Έχω χάσει την εμπιστοσύνη της, όπως και την δική μου στον εαυτό μου όταν πρόκειται για τον Άλεξ. Όμως τώρα είναι έτσι και αλλιώς η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία. Μετά θα αρχίσουν τα σχολεία και δεν θα τον ξαναδώ. Και δεν σκοπεύω να συνεχίσω να ξεροσταλιάζω άδικα για εκείνον έναν χρόνο ακόμα – τον τελευταίο μου χρόνο στο σχολείο. Ό,τι είναι να γίνει, θα γίνει αύριο. Υπόσχεση!

«Θα με βοηθήσεις να διαλέξω ρούχα;»

Η Έμιλι γελάει.

«Θα σε βοηθήσω.»

Όπως στον πόλεμο δεν πάει κανείς χωρίς πολεμοφόδια, έτσι και εγώ πρέπει να προετοιμάσω στην εντέλεια όλες τις λεπτομέρειες. Φτάνει που σήμερα με είδε σαν τον λέτσο προσωποποιημένο. Στο φεστιβάλ χρειάζεται να φυσάω. Σκέφτομαι ήδη να βάλω ένα καλοκαιρινό φουστάνι που αγόρασα με τις εκπτώσεις και δεν έχω φορέσει ακόμα. Είναι λουλουδάτο και πολύχρωμο με σούρα στην μέση και μου ταιριάζει ιδανικά. Επίσης είναι κοντούλι και αφήνει σε ελεύθερη θέα τα πόδια μου. Έχω προσέξει πόσο τραβάνε τα γυμνά πόδια τα ανδρικά βλέμματα. Και τα βυζιά. Αλλά εγώ βυζιά δεν έχω. Τουλάχιστον μεγάλα. Φυσιολογικά θα τα έλεγα. Την δική μου την χούφτα μια φορά την γεμίζουν.

«Λες να βάλω κανένα push-up σουτιέν;» ρωτάω περιεργαζόμενη το ντεκολτέ μου.

«Γιατί, ρε; Μία χαρά είναι το στήθος σου. Εγώ τι να πω;»

Η Έμιλι δεν έχει καθόλου βυζί. Όταν λέμε καθόλου, καθόλου. Μόνο ρώγα.

«Ευτυχώς που ο Χιούγκο ανήκει στην κατηγορία των ανδρών που κοιτάνε τον κώλο και όχι τα βυζιά,» χαμογελάει.

Έτσι χωρίζονται οι άντρες. Σε αυτούς που προτιμάνε τους κώλους και σε αυτούς που προτιμάνε τα βυζιά. Για τόσο εξελιγμένα όντα μιλάμε. Και εγώ κάθομαι και στενοχωριέμαι για έναν από δαύτους.

«Από τον πατέρα του θα το έχει πάρει,» προσθέτει. «Ούτε η Ερμιόνη έχει μεγάλο στήθος.»

«Ίου, Έμ! Μιλάς για την θεία μου!»

«Ναι, σόρυ,» χασκογελά.

«Ο Άλεξ τι σόι άντρας λες να είναι;»

«Χμμ, δύσκολο.»

«Γιατί;»

«Εσύ έχεις ωραίο κώλο, αλλά η Αλίσια έχει μεγαλύτερα βυζιά.»

Τουτέστιν η επιλογή που όλοι περιμένουμε αναδεικνύεται σε μάχη μεταξύ κώλων και βυζιών. Ποιο θα υπερτερήσει του άλλου, οέο;

«Τι κάνουν τα κορίτσια μου;»

Η θεία Ερμιόνη μπαίνει στην κουζίνα. Έχει μόλις γυρίσει από την δουλειά και φοράει πουκάμισο και φούστα. Όντως δεν έχει καθόλου στήθος. Άρα πράγματι ο Χιούγκο πήρε από τον θείο Ρον.

…

Μισό λεπτό να κάνω μία επανεκκίνηση.

Τι σκατά κάθεσαι και σκέφτεσαι, γαμώτο!

«Γεια σου, θεία!»

«Γεια σας, κυρία Ερμιόνη!»

Την χαιρετάμε εν χορώ εγώ και η Έμιλι. Η θεία έρχεται και δίνει ένα φιλί στην κάθε μία μας.

Προφανώς και οι θείοι μου ξέρουν για την σχέση του γιου τους με την φίλη μου, πώς αλλιώς αφού τα έχουν κοντά ενάμιση χρόνο τώρα, και δεν έχουν κανένα πρόβλημα. Βασικά ο Χιούγκο τους το είπε σχεδόν από την αρχή, πιο νωρίς από ότι η Έμιλι στους δικούς της. Τόσο η θεία Ερμιόνη όσο και ο θείος Ρον είναι πολύ κουλ με αυτά και πάντα της πεποίθησης ότι αν έχεις τα παιδιά σου κοντά μπορείς να ελέγχεις καλύτερα τι κάνουν, προκειμένου να τα προφυλάξεις από τυχόν κινδύνους. Όπως για παράδειγμα μία ανεπιθύμητη εγκυμοσύνη. Βέβαια, την Ρόουζ από τα νύχια της ξανθιάς νυφίτσας μία φορά δεν κατάφεραν να την προστατεύσουν. Τι τα θέλετε όμως, η Ρόουζ ήταν καταραμένη από τα γεννοφάσκια της.

Εγώ μπορείτε να μου πείτε τι θα κάνω που δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου ξημερώνει; Αχ, Μέρλιν, να τολμήσω να ελπίσω; Να τολμήσω να ελπίσω πως επιτέλους ο Άλεξ θα καταλάβει ότι το πεπρωμένο φυγείν αδύνατο και πως η μοίρα του είναι ενωμένη με την δική μου; Δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να πω. Όπως το έχουμε και εμείς εδώ στην Αγγλία, απλά ευχηθείτε μου να σπάσω κανένα πόδι!

* * *

 **Με μία ελάχιστη καθυστέρηση, ορίστε! Από ό,τι καταλαβαίνω κρατάτε και εσείς πισινές ωσάν την Έμιλι. Για να δούμε αν θα δικαιωθείτε! Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ, πολύ, πολύ για τα σχολιάκια σας!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	12. Κεφάλαιο ενδέκατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΝΔΕΚΑΤΟ**

Το Φεστιβάλ Μαγικού Βιβλίου του Νότινγκ Χιλ είναι το μεγαλύτερο του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου.

«Το Φεστιβάλ Μαγικού Βιβλίου του Νότινγκ Χιλ είναι το μεγαλύτερο του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου.»

Η Έμιλι παίζει εκνευρισμένα τα μάτια της.

«Ξέραμε για το Φεστιβάλ πολύ πριν ανακαλύψεις το ενημερωτικό φυλλάδιο.»

«Και μας το διαβάσεις όλο απέξω,» προσθέτει η Πένυ.

Όπα, τι έγινε; Βγάζουν και οι Χάφλπαφ γλώσσα;

Ναι, αν δεν το καταλάβατε τα στερεοτυπικά σχόλια για τους Χάφλπαφ θα συνεχιστούν για πολύ ακόμα.

«Χρονολογείται ήδη από τον δέκατο τρίτο αιώνα, οπότε ανακαλύφτηκε το ξόρκι για τον πολλαπλασιασμό βιβλίων και οδήγησε στην αύξηση της κυκλοφορίας τους. Πολύ σύντομα εξελίχθηκε σε χώρο ανταλλαγής ιδεών και καινοτομιών. Σήμερα αποτελεί σημείο συνάντησης των θαυμαστών του βιβλίου και όχι μόνο. Εδώ μπορείτε να βρείτε τις τελευταίες εκδόσεις από όλο τον κόσμο, να πληροφορηθείτε τις μαγικές εξελίξεις στην παραγωγή, να διαβάσετε σπάνια και μοναδικά βιβλία, να μάθετε την τέχνη της βιβλιοδεσίας και μικρογραφίας, να γνωρίσετε τους αγαπημένους σας συγγραφείς και να συνομιλήσετε μαζί τους. Ακόμη να παρακολουθήσετε παρουσιάσεις βιβλίων, αναγνώσεις ποιητικών συλλογών, μουσικοχορευτικά και θεατρικά δρώμενα και δημόσιες συζητήσεις για επίκαιρα θέματα. Τέλος, έχετε την ευκαιρία να ανακαλύψετε εκπληκτικές προσφορές στα ειδικά μπαζάρ μας, να βρείτε υπέροχες χειροποίητες κατασκευές και μινιατούρες και να λάβετε μέρος σε συγγραφικούς διαγωνισμούς και κουίζ κερδίζοντας πλούσια δώρα.»

«Λίλι, φτάνει. Πραγματικά,» απαυδεί η Έμιλι. «Με το να έχεις χωμένη την μούρη σου μέσα στο προσπέκτους δεν καταφέρνεις κάτι. Χαλάς την εμπειρία την δικιά σου και την δικιά μας μαζί. Αφού αποφάσισες να έρθεις, τουλάχιστον απόλαυσε το. Άσε τα δελτία τύπου και κοίτα γύρω σου να δεις τι ωραία που είναι.»

Πολύ εύκολα τα παρουσιάζει η Έμιλι. Δεν αντιλαμβάνεται το άγχος που με διακατέχει. Δεν σου ζητάει κάθε ημέρα ο ασίγαστος σου πόθος να βρεθείτε σε ένα Φεστιβάλ Βιβλίου. Πάει να πει να κανονίσετε συνάντηση. Τουτέστιν να βγείτε ραντεβού. Επειδή αυτό έκανε. Είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιη για αυτό και κανείς και τίποτα δεν πρόκειται να με πείσει για το αντίθετο.

«Παιδιά, ελάτε, όμως, μην κωλυσιεργούμε,» μας προγκίζει ο Φρανκ. «Κοντεύει πέντε η ώρα και δεν έχουμε βρει ακόμα την σκηνή τρία. Δεν θέλω να χάσουμε την ομιλία της Τέρι!»

Έχουμε έρθει εδώ από τις τέσσερις φτάνοντας στο ειδικό σημείο διακτινισμού. Ωστόσο το φεστιβάλ είναι κυριολεκτικά τεράστιο. Το αντιλήφθηκα μέχρι και εγώ που προσέχω να μην σηκώσω το βλέμμα μου ούτε ρούπι από την μπροσούρα που μας έδωσαν στην είσοδο. Τρέμουν τα πόδια και τα χέρια μου, ιδρώνω και ξεϊδρώνω και έχω λαχανιάσει. Παγώνω και μόνο στην ιδέα πως θα στρέψω κάποια στιγμή ξαφνικά την ματιά μου κάπου και θα τον πετύχω. Και δεν θα είναι μόνος του. Και όλα μου τα όνειρα θα γκρεμιστούν σαν κάστρο από τραπουλόχαρτα. Πάνω σε παλάτι από άμμο δίπλα σε κύμα. Χαμένα εξ ορισμού από χέρι.

Όσο ωστόσο και χαμένη και αν είμαι στην ομφαλοσκόπηση μου, ο χώρος γύρω μου κυριολεκτικά απαιτεί να τον προσέξεις. Εκτός από το γεγονός πως υπάρχουν χιλιάδες, μην σας πω εκατομμύρια άνθρωποι γύρω μας, και επικρατεί συνωστισμός, χαμός και πατείς με πατώ σε, τα εκθέματα και οι πάγκοι και τα σταντ είναι τόσα άπειρα που αποκλείεται να μην σου τραβήξει ένα το ενδιαφέρον. Με το που μπαίνεις στο φεστιβάλ είναι λες και βρίσκεσαι στην χώρα των θαυμάτων της Αλίκης. Χρώματα, αρώματα, μουσικές, πλάσματα κάθε είδους, άνθρωποι κάθε έθνους και φυλής και παντού βιβλία. Παντού, παντού, παντού βιβλία. Τα πάντα όλα να ξεχειλίζουν από βιβλία.

Βιβλία μικρά, μεγάλα, παλιά, καινούργια, για μικρούς και μεγάλους, με πολύχρωμα εξώφυλλα, που σου τραγουδάνε, που σου μιλάνε, που σου φωνάζουνε και μερικά που σε βρίζουνε. Βιβλία εξωτικά και καθημερινά και γνωστά και σπάνια και γενικά ό,τι βιβλία βάλει ο νους σας. Δεν είμαι από τα άτομα που διαβάζουν. Δεν μπορώ να πω ότι τρέφω ιδιαίτερα μεγάλη αγάπη για τα βιβλία. Επομένως δεν συμμερίζομαι την φρενίτιδα του Φρανκ. Ούτε καν τον ενθουσιασμό της Έμιλι και της Πένυ. Ωστόσο μέχρι και εγώ νιώθω μία φαγούρα στο χέρι καθώς περνάμε από τις διάφορες συλλογές. Να αγγίξω, να ξεφυλλίσω, να μυρίσω, να χαϊδέψω, να φυλλομετρήσω και να χαθώ για λίγο σε έναν κόσμο άλλον από τον δικό μου.

Το αγαπημένο μου έκθεμα είναι μία καινούργια εφεύρεση που λέγεται Βιβλιοφάγος. Και είναι ακριβώς αυτό. Όνομα και πράγμα που λένε. Σύμφωνα με την δημιουργό του, μία μάγισσα από την Κίνα κοντούλα και μελαχρινή με ένα μουστακάκι πολύ αστείο στο επάνω χείλος της, έχει καταφέρει και παράγει κανονικά βρώσιμα βιβλία. Τα οποία τα τρως και αποκτάς όλη την γνώση που περιέχουν χωρίς να κάθεσαι να τα διαβάζεις. Ο Φρανκ κοντεύει να πάθει εγκεφαλικό μόλις το ακούει. Εγώ πάλι το βρίσκω ιδιαίτερα ενδιαφέρον και εξόχως χρήσιμο. Φανταστείτε να μπορούσατε να φάτε το βιβλίο της Ιστορίας της Μαγείας και να μην χρειαζόταν να σπαταλήσετε χρόνια αποστηθίζοντας το!

«Είναι παρανοϊκό,» φρίττει ο Φρανκ μπροστά στην Κινεζούλα. «Το βιβλίο δεν είναι απλά γνώση! Είναι εμπειρία. Είναι ολόκληρο ταξίδι. Από την στιγμή που θα το πιάσεις στα χέρια σου και θα ανοίξεις την πρώτη σελίδα μέχρι την τελευταία που θα το κλείσεις αλλά θα έχεις αποκτήσει ένα καινούργιο τρίτο μάτι.»

«Δεν βλέπω κανένα τρίτο μάτι.»

«Έλα, μεταφορικά μιλάω,» διώχνει μακριά τον δείκτη μου που του ψαχουλεύει το μέτωπο.

«Εγώ πάντως μία χαρά θα την βόλευα με τα μαθήματα του σχολείου.»

Δυστυχώς η πατέντα της δεν έχει πάρει ακόμα έγκριση από το δικό μας Υπουργείο για να κυκλοφορήσει στην Αγγλία και όλα τα βιβλία της είναι στα Κινέζικα. Επίσης, είναι πολύ δύσκολο να συνεννοηθούμε μαζί της μιας και μιλάει τσάτρα-πάτρα τα Αγγλικά. Την ανακάλυψη της την πληροφορούμαστε από μία ταμπέλα δίπλα στον πάγκο της την οποία προφανώς έχει γράψει κάποιος άλλος για εκείνη.

«Γιατί δεν τρως το δείγμα να δούμε;» μου προτείνει η Έμιλι.

Έχει μερικά μίνι βιβλιαράκια σε ένα καλάθι που μοιάζουν με καραμελίτσες. Παίρνω ένα και το φέρνω κοντά στην μύτη μου. Μυρίζει λεμόνι.

«Άσε καλύτερα.»

Ποιος ξέρει πόσο επιτυχημένη είναι η εφεύρεση της. Και αν το φάω και η γλώσσα μου γεμίσει μαλλιά; Πώς θα καταφέρω τον άντρα των ονείρων μου με τριχωτή γλώσσα; Εντάξει, με τριχωτή καρδιά αλλά με τριχωτή γλώσσα;

Παρόλα αυτά δεν αντιστέκομαι στον πειρασμό να το βάλω στην τσάντα μου και να το πάρω μαζί μου. Μπορεί κάποια άλλη στιγμή που θα είμαι πιο θαρραλέα να το δοκιμάσω και να δω τι ψάρια πιάνει και κατά πόσο η Κινεζούλα είναι κομπογιαννίτισσα ή όχι. Προς το παρόν το μόνο που με απασχολεί είναι να βρω τον Άλεξ. Και να μην τον βρω ταυτόχρονα. Για τέτοια σχιζοφρένεια μιλάμε. Ειδικά όταν ο Φρανκ αναφωνεί πως επιτέλους φτάσαμε στην σκηνή τρία, τα γόνατα μου γίνονται ζελές. Χρειάζεται να πιαστώ από την Έμιλι, για να συνεχίσω να περπατάω. Κοιτάζω γύρω μου διστακτικά με τους χτύπους της καρδιάς μου να ηχούν σαν γκονγκ μέσα στο κρανίο μου.

«Τον βλέπεις πουθενά;» ψιθυρίζω στην Έμιλι.

«Μπα, όχι. Α!»

«Τι έγινε;» τρομοκρατούμαι.

Πάει τον είδε! Τον είδε και είναι με την κατσίκα!

«Είναι ο Τέντυ με την Βικτουάρ εδώ.»

Ο ποιος;

Στρέφω το βλέμμα μου προς τα εκεί που δείχνει η Έμιλι και πράγματι βλέπω την ξαδέρφη μου με τον άντρα της. Στέκονται όρθιοι πάνω από έναν πάγκο με στοιβαγμένα βιβλία. Η Βικτουάρ ξεφυλλίζει ένα από αυτά, ενώ ο Τέντυ μοιάζει χαμένος σε σκέψεις. Τα μαλλιά του είναι μπλε και είναι το χρώμα που τον χαρακτηρίζει περισσότερο από κάθε άλλο. Το γνωρίζω, επειδή μεγάλωσα μαζί του. Το μπλε του βγαίνει τελείως φυσικά. Οποιαδήποτε άλλη απόχρωση πρέπει να την σκεφτεί για να την επιτύχει. Το μπλε είναι το χρώμα του όταν είναι ο εαυτός του, όταν δεν χρησιμοποιεί την μαγεία του στοχευμένα, μα απλά την αφήνει και ρέει. Τα μαλλιά του είναι μπλε όταν νιώθει άνετα. Ή όταν τα συναισθήματα του είναι τόσο έντονα που δεν του μένει άλλη σκέψη και ενέργεια για να την διαθέσει στην εξωτερική του εμφάνιση.

Τι αναπάντεχο συναπάντημα είναι πάλι αυτό; Από την έκπληξη ξεχνάω άγχος και λοιπά και πάω κοντά τους.

«Δηλαδή ούτε βήμα δεν μπορεί να κάνει κανείς δίχως να πέσει σε κάποιον από το σόι μας;» τους χαιρετάω.

Η Βικτουάρ κλείνει το βιβλίο που κρατούσε με έναν γδούπο και στρέφεται ενεή προς το μέρος μου.

Είναι πραγματικά πολύ όμορφη. Ίσως σε κάποιες στιγμές ελάχιστα πιο όμορφη ακόμα και από την Ντομινίκ που είναι τοπ μόντελ. Η Βικτουάρ έχει πιο κλασική ομορφιά, ίσως επειδή διαθέτει το στερεότυπο των ξανθών μαλλιών και των γαλάζιων ματιών. Η Ντομινίκ είναι πιο ιδιαίτερη. Όπως αντίστοιχα και στον χαρακτήρα. Η Βικτουάρ είναι πολύ πιο χαμηλών τόνων και πολύ πιο ήπια. Μοιάζει πολύ περισσότερο στην θεία Φλερ σε αυτό. Δεν μου έκανε καμία εντύπωση, όταν μαθεύτηκε επίσημα η σχέση της με τον Τέντυ. Γνωρίζοντας και τους δύο ως χαρακτήρες ήξερα πως θα ταίριαζαν απόλυτα.

Ο Τέντυ πολλές φορές μοιάζει μεγαλύτερος από ότι είναι, επειδή τον χαρακτηρίζει συνεχώς μία έκφραση περισυλλογής, λες και σηκώνει το βάρος όλης της ανθρωπότητας στους ώμους του. Επίσης είναι τρομερά υπεύθυνος και φιλότιμος. Έχει βέβαια και τις παιχνιδιάρικες εξάρσεις του, θυμίστε μου καμία φορά να σας πω τις τρέλες που έχει κάνει στο σπίτι της γιαγιάς Μόλυ, αλλά σε γενικές γραμμές είναι πρότυπο σοβαρότητας. Πώς να μην τον ερωτευτεί μία κοπέλα όπως η Βικτουάρ; Πάντα πρώτη μαθήτρια, επιμελήτρια, αριστούχος, τώρα Θεραπεύτρια και ανέκαθεν της τάξης και του προγράμματος. Κάτι σαν την Ρόουζ με την μόνη διαφορά πως η Βικτουάρ είναι πιο πρακτικό μυαλό, ενώ η Ρόουζ τελείως θεωρητικό.

Σε κανέναν μας δεν προκάλεσε έκπληξη όταν ξεκίνησαν να φλερτάρουν μεταξύ τους. Μόνο στον Τζέιμς, ο οποίος ορισμένες φορές μου φαίνεται τελείως στόκος. Από τότε, από το τελευταίο έτος της Βικτουάρ στο Χόγκουαρτς και μετά, είναι συνέχεια μαζί. Ξέχασα να σας πω πως παντρεύτηκαν πέρυσι το χειμώνα. Δεν υπήρχε κάτι άξιο λόγου, για αυτό και δεν θυμήθηκα να το αναφέρω. Καμία φανφάρα. Ούτε καν τελετή. Πήγαν μαζί μέχρι το Υπουργείο και πραγματοποίησαν το ειδικό ξόρκι με τις υπογραφές και λοιπά. Έπειτα απλά μας το ανακοίνωσαν σε ένα μικρό πάρτι που έκαναν σπίτι τους αυστηρά για τους πιο στενούς συγγενείς και φίλους.

Είπαμε. Πρακτικό μυαλό.

Τους προσφέρω από μία αγκαλιά και δύο σταυρωτά φιλιά, ένα σε κάθε μάγουλο.

«Πώς και από εδώ;»

«Ήρθαμε για την ομιλία,» απαντά η Βικτουάρ.

«Α, ξέρετε και εσείς για τις Τριχωτές Καρδιές;»

Τελικά είναι πιο δημοφιλής σύλλογος από ότι νόμιζα.

«Εγώ πάλι πρώτη φορά την ακούω αυτήν την συγγραφέα. Τέρι Ο' Μπράιαν, ε; Εσείς διαβάσατε το βιβλίο που έγραψε; Λέει είναι για έναν λυκάνθρωπο. Α, είναι αυτό εδώ;»

Πιάνω έναν τόμο από τον πάγκο στα αριστερά μου και τον περιεργάζομαι. Είναι κάτασπρος.

«Βαρύ, ε;» κουνάω το βιβλίο στα χέρια μου. «Θα είχε ζουμί η ιστορία.»

Στο εξώφυλλο υπάρχει με χρυσά γράμματα το όνομα της συγγραφέως και ο τίτλος.

 _Εγώ ο Άνθρωπος, εγώ ο Λύκος_

Ανοίγω την πρώτη σελίδα. Στα αριστερά βρίσκεται σύντομο βιογραφικό σημείωμα της συγγραφέως. Βαρετό. Εξάλλου έχω τον Φρανκ που με ενημέρωσε δεόντως για την περίπτωση της. Συγκεκριμένα μας πήρε τα αυτιά σε όλη την διαδρομή. Αφού μπορώ να σας επαναλάβω απέξω τα λόγια του. Η Τέρι Ο΄ Μπράιαν γεννήθηκε στο Γέιτ το 1965 από γονείς μάγους. Η ίδια εν τούτοις δεν ανέπτυξε ποτέ μαγικές ικανότητες για αυτό και φοίτησε σε κανονικό σχολείο και όχι στο Χόγκουαρτς. Αργότερα σπούδασε στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Έξετερ Θεωρία της Επιστήμης. Πιστεύοντας πως η μαγεία την αρνήθηκε, τότε και εκείνη θα αγκάλιαζε την επιστήμη.

Ποτέ ωστόσο δεν έπαψε να ενδιαφέρεται για τον κόσμο των μάγων. Τον έβρισκε συναρπαστικό. Όταν τελείωσε το Πανεπιστήμιο και έμεινε άνεργη να ψάχνει δουλειά, αφιέρωσε τον υπερβολικά πολύ χρόνο που είχε μεταξύ αιτήσεων και αγγελιών εργασίας στην συγγραφή ιστοριών, όπου οι πρωταγωνιστές της ζούσαν σε έναν κόσμο ισοδύναμα βασισμένο στην επιστήμη και την μαγεία. Κάπως έτσι της μπήκε το σαράκι της συγγραφής και ολοκλήρωσε το πρώτο της βιβλίο για ένα αγόρι που ανακαλύπτει πως είναι μάγος, ενώ έχει περάσει τα πρώτα έντεκα χρόνια της ζωής του σε ένα περιβάλλον άκρως επιστημονικό με πατέρα πυρηνικό φυσικό και μητέρα εξελικτική βιολόγο.

Οι περιπέτειες του Ντάρβιν και η προσπάθεια του να συνδυάσει τις δύο φύσεις του προκάλεσαν το ενδιαφέρον τόσο των μαγκλς όσο και των μάγων και σύντομα το ένα βιβλίο ακολούθησε το άλλο και το άλλο και συνολικά κατέληξαν σε μία σειρά επτά βιβλίων, ένα για κάθε έτος φοίτησης του Ντάρβιν στο Χόγκουαρτς. Τα βιβλία είχαν τεράστια επιτυχία και αποκόμισαν εκπληκτικές κριτικές. Συγκεκριμένα ενθουσίασε ο τρόπος που η Ο' Μπράιαν κατάφερε να συνδυάσει τις δύο αιώνιες αντιπάλους, την μαγεία και την επιστήμη, σε ένα αρμονικό αποτέλεσμα. Από όταν ολοκληρώθηκε η σειρά, τρία χρόνια πίσω, η θεματολογία της έχει επεκταθεί και σε άλλα ζητήματα με κυριότερο την αντιμετώπιση των μειονοτήτων μέσα στην μαγική κοινότητα.

«Ο τρόπος γραφής της είναι εκπληκτικός,» οι έπαινοι του Φρανκ είχαν και συνέχεια. «Γράφει τόσο απλά και ανθρώπινα. Τόσο ζεστά. Λες και ακούς μία ιστορία που ξέρεις ότι έχεις αγαπήσει με καινούργια λόγια. Επίσης έχει τρομερό χιούμορ και αστείρευτη φαντασία.»

Και η πιο ταλαντούχα συγγραφέας της γενιάς της και η πιο επιτυχημένη σύγχρονη Αγγλίδα συγγραφέας και άχου και δεν με νοιάζει.

Για αυτό σας λέω. Τα έχω μάθει απέξω. Επομένως πηδάω το βιογραφικό σημείωμα και μένω περισσότερο στην φωτογραφία της που έχει από πάνω. Είναι ασπρόμαυρη και καλλιτεχνική. Ξεκινάει στραμμένη προφίλ. Άσχημη γυναίκα. Με μακριά μύτη και στενά χείλη. Τα μάτια της μικρά σαν κουμπότρυπες. Με το ζόρι τα ξεχωρίζεις. Εντύπωση που εντείνεται καθώς η φωτογραφία προχωράει και σε κοιτάζει ανφάς, πριν επιστρέψει στην αρχική της θέση και ξαναξεκινήσει την κίνηση της. Ευτυχώς που έγινε διάσημη και πλούσια, γιατί άντε να έβρισκε ποτέ άντρα με τέτοια μούρη.

Γυρίζω στο οπισθόφυλλο του βιβλίου και διαβάζω την συνοπτική περίληψη της υπόθεσης.

 _10 Μαρτίου 1960. Σε ένα μεγαλοαστικό σπίτι στο Γουάιτ Τσάπελ του Δυτικού Λονδίνου γεννιέται ένα υγιές αγόρι. Το όνομα του…_

Σηκώνω απότομα το βλέμμα μου. Μόνο τότε προσέχω το μαγκωμένο χαμόγελο της Βικτουάρ και τα μάτια της που είναι καρφωμένα με ανησυχία στον Τέντυ. Του οποίου το όμορφο πρόσωπο έχει σκεπαστεί από μία θλιβερή σκιά.

 _Το όνομα του Ρέμους Τζον Λούπεν._

* * *

 **Σήμερα είναι τα γενέθλια μου και για να το γιορτάσουμε μαζί, σας φέρνω μία ημέρα νωρίτερα το επόμενο κεφάλαιο. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει το δωράκι μου!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χρόνια πολλά και καλά, κορίτσι! Σου εύχομαι κάθε χαρά και ευτυχία!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	13. Κεφάλαιο δωδέκατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΩΔΕΚΑΤΟ**

«Το βιβλίο είναι αφιερωμένο στον πατέρα σου,» ψελλίζω.

Ο Τέντυ γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Ναι…»

Έχει έρθει σε αμήχανη θέση. Όπως φυσικά και εγώ.

Μα γιατί δεν κρατάω το στόμα μου κλειστό. Γιατί, γιατί, γιατί; Πόσες φορές πρέπει να τα κάνω μαντάρα για να μάθω; Ορίστε τώρα! Έκανα ανόητα σχόλια και αστειάκια με τον πεθαμένο πατέρα του αγαπημένου αναδεκτού του πατέρα μου. Του ανθρώπου με τον οποίο μεγάλωσα και τον έχω σαν μεγαλύτερο αδερφό. Τον πλέον και νόμιμα ξάδερφο μου ως άντρα της πρώτης ξαδέρφης μου. Για έναν πατέρα, ο οποίος θυσιάστηκε για να ζω αυτήν την στιγμή στον άνετο κόσμο που ζω σήμερα και να έχω το δικαίωμα να συμπεριφέρομαι με τον ανώριμο τρόπο που συμπεριφέρομαι. Έναν πατέρα που ταλαιπωρήθηκε απεριόριστα, κυνηγήθηκε, στηλιτεύτηκε, βίωσε την κοινωνική κατακραυγή, περιθωριοποιήθηκε και όλα αυτά για ένα εντελώς άτυχο γεγονός του οποίου δεν έφερε καμία ευθύνη και το οποίο συνέβη όταν ήταν μόλις πέντε ετών.

Γνωρίζω για τον Ρέμους Λούπεν. Ο πατέρας μου μιλάει συχνά για εκείνον. Τον μνημονεύει ως την πρώτη πατρική φιγούρα που αισθάνθηκε ποτέ. Μου έχει περιγράψει με λεπτομέρειες την προσωπικότητα και την ιδιοσυγκρασία του. Την σοβαρότητα και την υπευθυνότητα του, στοιχεία που έχουν περάσει και στον γιο του. Την ανδρεία του επίσης. Μα και την κατάρα του. Οι λυκάνθρωποι σε αντίθεση με τους ανιμάγκι δεν μπορούν να ελέγξουν τις μεταμορφώσεις τους. Συμβαίνουν με κάθε πανσέληνο και είναι φρικτές. Ο άνθρωπος χάνει πλήρως την συνείδηση του και μένει μόνο το ζώο. Για αυτό και ο παππούς μου με τον Σείριους και τον Πήτερ έγιναν ανιμάγκι. Προκειμένου να μπορούν να ακολουθούν και το ζώο μέσα στον φίλο τους.

Πέρα από την σπουδαιότητα της πράξης τους, η επιλογή τους είναι δηλωτική του πόσο σημαντικός άνθρωπος ήταν ο Ρέμους. Τόσο που άξιζε να φτάσει κανείς σε τέτοιο σημείο για την φιλία του. Στο ίδιο σημείο που έφτασε εκείνος για να προστατεύει ό,τι πίστευε για ιερό.

Για να έρθει τώρα δύο δεκαετίες μετά μία τύπισσα πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις να διακωμωδήσει την μνήμη του.

«Δεεεεν…»

Πάω να προφέρω κάτι, αλλά οι λέξεις κολλάνε στον λαιμό μου. Πώς να δικαιολογήσω τα ασυμμάζευτα. Τι να πρωτοπώ; Πώς δεν ήξερα ότι το βιβλίο μιλάει για τον Ρέμους; Πως δεν ήθελα να φανώ ασεβής; Πως καλύτερα να μην με γεννούσε η μάνα μου; Αφήστε! Μίλησαν οι πράξεις μου από μόνες τους πριν από μένα.

Για να καταλάβετε πόσο ταραγμένη είμαι, ούτε καν προσέχω ότι εμφανίζεται ο Άλεξ. Συγκεκριμένα έρχεται μαζί με τον Φίλιπ και την Λίζα κοντά μας και πιάνουν κουβέντα με τον Τέντυ και την Βικτουάρ τερματίζοντας την άβολη ατμόσφαιρα που είχε επισέλθει μεταξύ μας. Τους χαιρετάω και εγώ με κατεβασμένα τα μούτρα. Δεν τολμώ να σηκώσω το βλέμμα μου από την ντροπή. Αφού δεν έχω ούτε το μυαλό να παρατηρήσω τα μάτια του Άλεξ. Για τέτοιο όνειδος μιλάμε. Το μόνο που με σώζει είναι πως μία κοπέλα μας πλησιάζει και ενημερώνει ότι η ομιλία όπου να είναι θα ξεκινήσει και να πάρουμε τις θέσεις μας. Στο μεταξύ μας έχουν προσεγγίσει και ο Χιούγκο, Έμιλι και λοιποί και όλοι μαζί πηγαίνουμε και καταλαμβάνουμε την πρώτη-πρώτη σειρά καρέκλες που έχουν στηθεί μπροστά από ένα μακρόστενο τραπέζι πάνω στο οποίο είναι διακοσμημένα αντίτυπα του βιβλίου. Χαμπάρι δεν πήρα πότε και ποιος έφτιαξε το όλο σκηνικό. Ήμουν απασχολημένη να προσεύχομαι να ανοίξει η γη να με καταπιεί.

«Είσαι καλά;» σκύβει και με ρωτάει ο Άλεξ στο αυτί.

Κάθεται ακριβώς δίπλα μου. Ούτε αυτό ωστόσο μπορεί να με βγάλει από την απελπιστική κατάσταση στην οποία βρίσκομαι. Ίσως για πρώτη φορά παρουσία του δεν νιώθω καμία ανατριχίλα. Έχω παγώσει ολοκληρωτικά. Μόνη μου έγνοια το βιβλίο και η ιστορία του. Το οποίο δεν χρειάζεται να δηλώσω ότι εννοείται πως αγόρασα προτού καν καθίσουμε και τώρα κρατάω σφιχτά μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου σαν το χαμένο μου παιδί που δεν έχω χάσει μιας και δεν έχω παιδί.

Δεν έχω το κουράγιο να απαντήσω καν στον Άλεξ. Απλά γνέφω καταφατικά με το βλέμμα καρφωμένο στο γρασίδι κάτω από τα πόδια μου.

«Έχετε ώρα εδώ; Εγώ άργησα λίγο, επειδή η Λίζα με φόρτωσε να πάω να φέρω ένα ανταλλακτικό για την παγωτομηχανή που χάλασε και η μόνη εταιρεία που την φτιάχνει είναι στο Μπέρμινγκχαμ. Έφαγες παγωτό; Αξίζει τουλάχιστον τον κόπο; Θες να σου φέρω ένα;»

«Σου σου σου,» τον αποπαίρνω να σταματήσει.

Η ομιλία ξεκινάει. Τρεις άνθρωποι ανεβαίνουν και καταλαμβάνουν τρία καθίσματα πίσω από το τραπέζι. Τον έναν τον ξέρω. Είναι ο Τέντυ. Καταλαμβάνει την τρίτη καρέκλα αριστερά. Στην πρώτη κάθεται μία γυναίκα που δεν αναγνωρίζω. Φαίνεται μεγάλη σε ηλικία με ρυτίδες και χαραγματιές σε όλο της το πρόσωπο. Τα μαλλιά της είναι κάτασπρα και πολύ μακριά. Πέφτουν σε απαλούς κυματισμούς στους ώμους και στην πλάτη της περιβάλλοντας το κεφάλι της σε μία θάλασσα από βαμβάκι. Μου θυμίζει ελαφρά την Μακ Γκόναγκαλ. Όχι τόσο στα χαρακτηριστικά, όσο στον αέρα αυταρχικότητας και ταυτόχρονα καλοσύνης που αποπνέει.

Την μεσαία καρέκλα παίρνει η Τέρι. Μπορώ να την καταλάβω μιας και μοιάζει αρκετά με την φωτογραφία στο βιβλίο. Είναι μικροκαμωμένη, αλλά πολύ αδύνατη για αυτό και φαίνεται ψηλότερη από ότι πρέπει να είναι στην πραγματικότητα. Το πρόσωπο της παραμένει άσχημο, ιδιαίτερα χωρίς τα φτιασίδια της επαγγελματικής φωτογραφίας, ενώ γραμμές γύρω από τα χείλη της προδίδουν πως έχουν περάσει κάποια χρόνια από όταν αυτή τραβήχτηκε, τα οποία δεν ήταν τόσο κολακευτικά για εκείνη. Από κοντά ωστόσο αναδίδει μία ζεστασιά και οικειότητα που δεν είχε στην φωτογραφία. Κάτι της λέει στο αυτί η γυναίκα δίπλα της και εκείνη γελάει δυνατά. Το γέλιο της είναι βροντερό για μία τόσο μικρή το δέμας ύπαρξη.

«Καλησπέρα.»

Η γυναίκα στα δεξιά παίρνει τον λόγο. Έχει το ραβδί της στον λαιμό της για να αυξήσει την ένταση της φωνής της, όμως δεν ξέρω αν χρειάζεται. Δεν ακούγεται άχνα. Προσωπικά κρατάω μέχρι και την αναπνοή μου.

«Ευχαριστούμε πολύ που είστε απόψε κοντά μας. Για όσους δεν με ξέρετε, επιτρέψτε μου να συστηθώ πολύ σύντομα. Είμαι η Φιλομένα Μπράουν. Το όνομα μου μάλλον δεν σας λέει και πολλά, αλλά είμαι η ιδρύτρια της μη κυβερνητικής οργάνωσης Τριχωτές Καρδιές. Οι Τριχωτές Καρδιές είναι ένα όνειρο που έγινε πραγματικότητα πριν από δεκατρία χρόνια, αλλά η ιστορία τους ξεκινά πολύ πιο πριν. Στις δύο Μαΐου του 1998 η κόρη μου, Λάβεντερ Μπράουν, σκοτώθηκε στην Μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς. Ήταν η μοναχοκόρη μου και δεν θα ξεπεράσω ποτέ τον χαμό της, ωστόσο ήταν επιλογή της και για όλους εσάς είναι ένα από τα θύματα της μεγάλης αυτής μάχης.

»Εν τούτοις ο θάνατος της έχει μία ιδιαιτερότητα. Δεν έπεσε από κάποιο ξόρκι. Δολοφονήθηκε στυγερά από τον Φένριρ Γκρέιμπακ, τον εγκληματία πολέμου και γνωστό νεκροφάγο. Ο Φένριρ Γκρέιμπακ ήταν επίσης λυκάνθρωπος. Σχεδόν σε ημιάγρια κατάσταση, δεν δίσταζε να δαγκώνει μικρά παιδιά μεταφέροντας τους την ασθένεια του. Μετά βεβαιότητας ένα πλάσμα τρομερό, τέρας τον έχουν αποκαλέσει πολλοί. Τέρας τον αποκάλεσα και εγώ, όταν πληροφορήθηκα πως εκείνος ευθυνόταν για τον χαμό της Λάβεντερ και για το γεγονός πως σε αντίθεση με άλλους νεκρούς η σωρός της ήταν παραμορφωμένη από τα δαγκώματα του, ώστε με το ζόρι αναγνωριζόταν.»

Η ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα κάνει μία σύντομη παύση.

Δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ. Η αφήγηση της με έχει βραχυκυκλώσει.

«Ο Φένριρ Γκρέιμπακ ήταν άνθρωπος του μίσους. Προκαλούσε το μίσος και ζούσε μέσα σε αυτό. Θα μου ήταν πάρα πολύ εύκολο, πανεύκολο, τόσο εύκολο όσο το να ανασαίνω να τον μισήσω. Και πραγματικά το έκανα. Για πολύ καιρό τον μισούσα. Όμως το μίσος δεν με οδήγησε πουθενά. Ποτέ το μίσος δεν οδηγεί πουθενά. Είναι μεγάλη κινητήριος δύναμη, ίσως μεγαλύτερη από την αγάπη, αλλά τα αποτελέσματα της είναι ατελέσφορα. Δεν ήθελα να είμαι ένας άνθρωπος του μίσους, γιατί αυτό θα σήμαινε πως η Λάβεντερ χάθηκε μάταια. Πως χάθηκε μέσα στο μίσος. Αντίθετα επέλεξα να κρατήσω άσβεστη την μνήμη της αφιερώνοντας την ενέργεια μου σε έναν σκοπό, δεν θέλω να πω αγάπης, θα πω κατανόησης.

»Ήταν προσωπικό μου στοίχημα να κατανοήσω τον δολοφόνο του παιδιού μου. Ο Γκρέιμπακ είχε βιώσει το μίσος σε όλη του την ζωή. Στόχος του ήταν να φτιάξει έναν στρατό από λυκανθρώπους, προκειμένου να νικήσει τους μάγους. Για αυτό και κυνηγούσε πρωτίστως τα μικρά παιδιά, θεωρώντας πως αν τα μετέτρεπε από νωρίς και τα μεγάλωνε μακριά από τους γονείς τους, εκείνα θα μάθαιναν να μισούν βαθύτερα τους μάγους. Μην με παρεξηγήσετε. Δεν προσπαθώ να δικαιολογήσω τον Γκρέιμπακ. Όλοι μας είμαστε εξάλλου υπεύθυνοι για τις επιλογές μας. Δική μου φιλοδοξία μονάχα, αν το θέλετε, είναι ένας κόσμος που άτομα σαν τον Γκρέιμπακ δεν θα μπορούν να γεννηθούν.

»Δεν θα μπορούν να γεννηθούν, επειδή το μίσος που τα γεννά δεν θα υπάρχει. Με βάση αυτήν την απλή ιδέα ξεκίνησε η προσπάθεια μου για αυτόν τον σύλλογο, τον σύλλογο των Τριχωτών Καρδιών. Από τότε έχω βρει πολλούς αρωγούς και φίλους με κοινό όραμα, ένα όραμα πέρα από διακρίσεις και μειονότητες, όπου οι λυκάνθρωποι θα μπορούν να αισθάνονται ίσοι μεταξύ ίσων και δεν θα στιγματίζονται από την αρρώστια τους. Αν η Λάβεντερ είχε επιζήσει το δάγκωμα του Γκρέιμπακ, σήμερα θα ήταν λυκάνθρωπος. Θα αναγκαζόταν να παίρνει κάθε ημέρα το ειδικό φίλτρο με το ακόνιτο, προκειμένου να μπορεί να ελέγχει την συνείδηση της κατά τις μεταμορφώσεις. Ένα φίλτρο πανάκριβο και ακόμα δυσεύρετο, ενώ θα έπρεπε να κυκλοφορεί ευρέως στην αγορά. Κάθε μήνα η Λάβεντερ θα αναγκαζόταν να κλειδώνεται σε ένα υπόγειο και να δένεται με ασημένιες αλυσίδες που θα της έσκιζαν το δέρμα, προκειμένου να μην έρθει σε επαφή με κανέναν.

»Όμως και πάλι δεν θα ήταν αρκετό. Οι περισσότεροι μάγοι θα την σιχαίνονταν απλά και μόνο στην υπόνοια της ασθένειας της. Οι μητέρες θα έλεγαν τρομακτικές ιστορίες στα παιδιά τους τα βράδια για εκείνη. Ναι, πλέον θα είχε το νόμιμο δικαίωμα να εργάζεται χωρίς διακρίσεις, ωστόσο ποιος εργοδότης αλήθεια θα την προσελάμβανε; Τα επίσημα στατιστικά του Υπουργείου δείχνουν πως μετά την ψήφιση του αντίστοιχου νομοσχεδίου τα νούμερα για τους λυκανθρώπους που εργάζονται έχουν αλλάξει μηδαμινά. Ναι, πλέον το Υπουργείο έχει προνοήσει και παρέχει πρόνοια σε αυτά τα άτομα, ωστόσο ποιος θέλει να ζει από τα λεφτά της πρόνοιας μην κάνοντας ουσιαστικά τίποτα; Χρήματα που είναι τόσο λίγα ώστε με το ζόρι φτάνουν για τα φάρμακα τους;

»Αν η Λάβεντερ ζούσε σήμερα, θα μπορούσε να ψηφίσει στις εκλογές. Ποιον όμως αντιπρόσωπο όταν δεν υπάρχει ούτε ένας υποψήφιος σε όλα τα κόμματα που να πάσχει από λυκανθρωπία; Και ναι οι υποσχέσεις είναι μεγάλες και πράγματι έχουν γίνει βήματα προόδου από τον πόλεμο και μετά, ωστόσο αυτά τα βήματα είναι μικρά και καθυστερημένα. Χρειάζεται μεγαλύτερη προσπάθεια, περισσότερος αγώνας, και άλλη δικαίωση. Χρειάζεται αφύπνιση και κοινωνική ευαισθητοποίηση, για να φτάσουμε στο επίπεδο που ο κόσμος δεν θα αποτελείται πια από γαμψά νύχια αλλά από Τριχωτές Καρδιές.»

Δεν μπορώ να σας το κρύψω. Έχω συγκινηθεί. Και δεν κάνω καμία πλάκα αυτήν την στιγμή.

«Για αυτό θα ήθελα να ευχαριστήσω θερμά την Τέρι Ο' Μπράιαν που ασχολήθηκε με ένα τόσο σημαντικό ζήτημα. Η διασημότητα και η δημοφιλία της μόνο καλό μπορούν να κάνουν. Η πένα της είναι εκπληκτική, ευαίσθητη και ακριβής, θίγοντας καίρια θέματα με τρόπο προσιτό και χιουμοριστικό διατηρώντας συγχρόνως όλο τον σεβασμό και την λεπτότητα που απαιτείται. Την ευχαριστούμε πάρα πολύ που δέχτηκε να είναι σήμερα κοντά μας και να μας μιλήσει για το καινούργιο της βιβλίο με τίτλο, Εγώ ο Άνθρωπος, Εγώ ο Λύκος. Πιστεύω δεν χρειάζεται καμία περαιτέρω σύσταση από εμένα. Θα σας τα πει η ίδια καλύτερα.

»Πριν ωστόσο περάσουμε στην Τέρι, θα ήθελα να καλωσορίσω και να ευχαριστήσω επίσης για την παρουσία του σήμερα εδώ, όπως και για την υποστήριξη του ως ενεργό μέλος του συλλόγου μας τον κύριο Τέντυ Λούπεν. Ο Τέντυ είναι γιος του Ρέμους Λούπεν, του ήρωα του πολέμου, που έπασχε επίσης από λυκανθρωπία. Την ιστορία του αφηγείται το βιβλίο της Τέρι, το οποίο μπορείτε να αγοράσετε σήμερα εδώ και να σας το υπογράψει η ίδια η συγγραφέας μετά την παρουσίαση. Να αναφέρω τέλος ότι αγοράζοντας το βιβλίο θα έχετε όχι μόνο την τελευταία κυκλοφορία της Τέρι Ο' Μπράιαν, δηλαδή εγγυημένη διασκέδαση, αλλά θα αποκομίσετε τριπλό όφελος.

»Πρώτον, θα μάθετε ανέκδοτες πληροφορίες για αυτόν τον σημαντικό αγωνιστή και δεύτερον, θα συμβάλετε στην διασπορά της κατανόησης και της αγάπης για αυτά τα τόσο παρεξηγημένα άτομα, μα θα βοηθήσετε τον σκοπό μας και με έναν ακόμα τρόπο, καθώς η Τέρι σε συνεργασία με τον εκδοτικό της οίκο, έχω την πολύ μεγάλη χαρά και τιμή να αναφέρω, πως μας έχει παραχωρήσει το 75% των ποσοστών της από τις πωλήσεις. Τέρι, σε ευχαριστούμε μέσα από τα βάθη της Τριχωτής Καρδιάς μας για αυτό. Χαχα! Και τώρα ας περάσουμε στον κύριο Λούπεν, ο οποίος θα μας περιγράψει την δική του οπτική του να είσαι γιος ενός ανθρώπου που πάσχει από λυκανθρωπία.»

Τα χειροκροτήματα ηχούν ακόμα, όταν παίρνει τον λόγο ο Τέντυ.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ, Φιλομένα. Ευχαριστώ πολύ και εσάς για την παρουσία σας απόψε στην παρουσίαση του βιβλίου, του βιβλίου που είναι αφιερωμένο στην μνήμη του πατέρα μου. Ο πατέρας μου έπασχε από λυκανθρωπία. Η Φιλομένα έχει δίκιο. Εγώ ωστόσο δεν αισθάνθηκα ποτέ γιος ενός ανθρώπου που έπασχε από λυκανθρωπία. Αισθανόμουν πάντα ο γιος ενός ήρωα. Αυτό δεν είναι πολύ εύκολο συναίσθημα, όπως μάλλον μπορείτε να καταλάβετε, όμως φαντάζομαι ο θάνατος του με γλίτωσε από την εμπειρία του να μεγαλώνεις με έναν γονιό, ο οποίος πάσχει από μία τέτοια ασθένεια. Ενδεχομένως να σας ακούγεται σκληρό αυτό που λέω, ωστόσο η ζωή είναι σκληρή για αυτούς τους ανθρώπους.

»Εγώ δεν γνώρισα τον πατέρα μου. Δεν μπορώ να σας πω πως είναι να είσαι γιος ενός ανθρώπου που πάσχει από λυκανθρωπία. Ξέρω εν τούτοις από αναφορές της οικογένειας μου πόσο ταλαιπωρημένη ύπαρξη ήταν. Φοβόταν να κάνει φίλους, φοβόταν να βρει δουλειά, φοβόταν να αγαπήσει, να γίνει πατέρας, να ζήσει μέσα στην κοινωνία. Φοβόταν μόνος του, προσωπικά, επειδή ήξερε το τέρας που κυλούσε κάτω από τις φλέβες του και την καταστροφή που μπορούσε να προκαλέσει όταν απελευθερωνόταν. Φοβόταν όμως και εξ αναγκαστικά, μην το μάθει κάποιος που δεν πρέπει, μην μαρτυρήσουν το μυστικό του, μην αποτροπιάσουν παρουσία του. Η υποφορά του ήταν διπλή. Από την μία η οδύνη της αρρώστιας, αυτής της ανίατης κατάρας, και από την άλλη το ανεξίτηλο κοινωνικό στίγμα.»

Ο πατέρας μου έχει μερικές φωτογραφίες του Ρέμους. Μπορεί να μην τον έχω δει ποτέ ζωντανό, μα οι περιγραφές του Τέντυ ταιριάζουν απόλυτα στην τυπωμένη εικόνα που έχω στο μυαλό μου. Ψηλός, ατημέλητος, πρόωρα γερασμένος, με μάτια δυστυχισμένα από όποια πλευρά και αν τα κοιτάξεις.

«Πριν από μερικά χρόνια με πλησίασε πρώτη φορά η Τέρι. Είχε μάθει την ιστορία του πατέρα μου και ήθελε να γράψει την βιογραφία του. Ήμουν διστακτικός στην αρχή. Δεν ήταν επειδή δεν εμπιστευόμουν την συγγραφική της ικανότητα. Το κάθε άλλο. Είμαι εξάλλου φανατικός θαυμαστής της. Δεν εμπιστευόμουν εμένα. Δεν εμπιστευόμουν τις μνήμες μου. Θεωρούσα πως ήξερα τον πατέρα μου και φοβόμουν πως το βιβλίο της Τέρι θα μου άλλαζε τον τρόπο που τον προσέγγιζα. Έναν τρόπο που είχε κατασκευαστεί από περιγραφές τρίτων. Παρόλο τον προσωπικό μου φόβο ωστόσο αντιλήφθηκα πως η ιστορία του πατέρα μου δεν είναι απλά η ιστορία του πατέρα μου.

»Η ιστορία του Ρέμους Λούπεν είναι μία ιστορία που πρέπει να ανήκει σε όλους. Είναι η ιστορία ενός αγωνιστή με κάθε έννοια της λέξης. Η τραγωδία της ιστορίας του δεν επηρέαζε μόνο εμένα. Θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως παράδειγμα και για άλλους ανθρώπους. Δεν μου ήταν εύκολο να δεχτώ να μοιραστώ την μνήμη του. Θεωρούσα πως ήταν κάτι μόνο δικό μου, το μοναδικό που είχα από εκείνον αφού δεν είχα εκείνον. Όμως όπως το μίσος που ανέφερε η Φιλομένα είναι κάτι που εξαπλώνεται, που σε μολύνει σαν την λυκανθρωπία, έτσι και η αγάπη είναι κάτι που μεταδίδεται και όσο πιο πολύ μεταδίδεται τόσο περισσότερο μεγαλώνει.

»Μου άρεσε πολύ ο τρόπος που το έθεσε η Φιλομένα, για αυτό θα συνεχίσω το σκεπτικό της. Θέλω η ιστορία του πατέρα μου να αποτελέσει εφαλτήριο για έναν καλύτερο κόσμο. Θα του άρεσε αυτό. Θα τον δικαίωνε πιστεύω. Για αυτό θέλω να ευχαριστήσω πολύ την Τέρι για αυτό το έργο αγάπης που θα μας παρουσιάζει σήμερα. Είχα την τιμή να το διαβάσω στα διάφορα στάδια του και μπορώ να ομολογήσω απερίφραστα πως εξαιτίας του έχω καταλάβει μέχρι και εγώ καλύτερα τον πατέρα μου. Ως μικρό παιδί, δεν μπορούσα να κατανοήσω απόλυτα την θυσία του. Ένα κομμάτι μου τον κατηγορούσε, όπως και την μητέρα μου. Γιατί σκοτώθηκαν; Ρωτούσα. Γιατί άφησαν να σκοτωθούν εφόσον ήξεραν πως υπήρχα, πως τους είχα ανάγκη; Πλέον μου φαίνεται απόλυτα φυσικό για έναν άνθρωπο που υπέφερε τόσο πολύ από το μίσος να προσέφερε την ζωή του για να το πολεμήσει. Ευχαριστώ την Τέρι που μέσα από την γραφή της το ανέδειξε τόσο όμορφα αυτό.

»Και φυσικά, ευχαριστώ και την γυναίκα μου, την όμορφη μου Βικτουάρ, που έχει σταθεί δίπλα μου σε όλη αυτήν την πορεία αναγνώρισης και αποδοχής. Έπαιξε πολύ σημαντικό ρόλο στην απόφαση μου να δεχτώ να κυκλοφορήσει αυτό το βιβλίο. Αγάπη μου, σε ευχαριστώ για όλα. Αν τολμήσω να αποκαλέσω τον εαυτό μου άτομο αγάπης, η αιτία είσαι εσύ. Εύχομαι να διαβάσετε αυτό το βιβλίο και να το αγαπήσετε όπως το αγάπησα και εγώ. Η συνεισφορά σας θα είναι πολύτιμη και για τις Τριχωτές Καρδιές, αυτήν την γενναία προσπάθεια για τους συνανθρώπους μας. Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ.»

Δεν αντιλαμβάνομαι καν πως με το ένα χέρι κρατώ σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά μου το βιβλίο, ενώ με το άλλο έχω πλέξει τα δάχτυλα μου γερά με εκείνα του Άλεξ. Ολόκληρη η ατμόσφαιρα είναι τόσο ηλεκτρισμένη με συναισθήματα που ασυνείδητα χρειάζομαι την ανθρώπινη ζεστασιά του για να γειώσει το ρεύμα που κυλάει μέσα μου. Δεν ξέρω αν αισθάνεται και εκείνος έτσι, αλλά μετά το χειροκρότημα είναι αυτός που τυλίγει τώρα το χέρι του γύρω από το δικό μου. Νιώθω την ελαφριά δύναμη που ασκεί στο κορμί μου σαν αγκυροβόλημα.

Σειρά έχει η ομιλία της Τέρι. Η φωνή της είναι στεντόρεια, κάπως παράταιρη για την μικρόσωμη εμφάνιση της, μα γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση και σιγουριά. Ξεκινά με τις αναμενόμενες ευχαριστίες. Έπειτα μας αναφέρει λίγα λόγια για την προϊστορία του βιβλίου. Πώς έμαθε για τον Ρέμους, πόσο ενδιαφέρουσα βρήκε την ζωή του και πόσο ήθελε να μιλήσει για αυτήν. Πόσο ευχαριστεί τον Τέντυ και πόσο ανακάλυψε κατά την συγγραφή του βιβλίου τα πολλά κοινά χαρακτηριστικά που τον συνδέουν με τον πατέρα του. Πόσο αξιόλογος νέος είναι, τόσο εκείνος όσο και η γυναίκα του. Τέλος πόσο εκπληκτικό είναι το έργο της οργάνωσης _Τριχωτές Καρδιές_ και πόσο χαίρεται που μπορεί να βοηθήσει στην προσπάθεια τους με τον δικό της τρόπο.

«Το βιβλίο μου Εγώ ο Άνθρωπος, Εγώ ο Λύκος μιλάει για την ιστορία ενός ανθρώπου που καταδικάστηκε από την κοινωνία χωρίς να έχει διαπράξει κανένα έγκλημα. Είναι η ιστορία του Ρέμους Λούπεν, ενός λυκανθρώπου, θα μπορούσε ωστόσο να είναι η ιστορία τόσων άλλων από εμάς. Όλων αυτών που καλούμαστε να πληρώσουμε το βαρύ τίμημα της διαφορετικότητας μας. Οι λυκάνθρωποι, λένε, είναι επικίνδυνοι για την κοινωνία. Η κοινωνία μπορεί να βρει τα πάντα επικίνδυνα και όταν ξεκινάς να σηκώνεις το δάχτυλο υποδεικνύοντας τι είναι επικίνδυνο και πρέπει να εξοντωθεί, αυτό το δάχτυλο δεν θα αργήσει να στραφεί και προς τα εσένα. Μία τέτοια κοινωνία εμπνέει τον φόβο και την καταπίεση και είναι μία κοινωνία την οποία πάλεψε να νικήσει ο Ρέμους. Και τα κατάφερε. Και συνεχίζει να τα καταφέρνει με το παράδειγμα που μας προσφέρει.

»Το διαφορετικό δεν είναι κάτι τρομακτικό. Γίνεται τρομακτικό όταν καθίσταται απρόσωπο. Ο Ρέμους ήταν κάτι διαφορετικό, αλλά ήταν ταυτόχρονα πατέρας, σύζυγος και φίλος. Όπως πολλοί γνωρίζετε, είμαι και εγώ κάτι το διαφορετικό. Γεννήθηκα από μάγους, όμως δεν είμαι μάγισσα. Προφανώς δεν είμαι κάτι το επικίνδυνο για εσάς ή μήπως είμαι; Μήπως εγώ και όλοι σαν και εμένα είμαστε μία υπενθύμιση του πόσο άνθρωποι είναι ουσιαστικά και οι μάγοι; Μήπως για αυτό αντιμετωπιζόμαστε με χλεύη, σαν μιάσματα και αντικείμενα σάτιρας; Αν κοιτάξουμε μέσα μας, όλοι, ανεξαιρέτως, είμαστε κάτι το διαφορετικό. Κάτι που οι άλλοι μας έχουν μάθει να ντρεπόμαστε για αυτό. Να το κρύβουμε, να μην το φωνάζουμε, να νιώθουμε ένοχοι και ταυτόχρονα ευγνώμονες που παρότι το διαθέτουμε είμαστε αποδεκτοί. Επειδή υπάρχουν οι άλλοι, οι διαφορετικοί, οι οποίοι είναι οι πραγματικά επικίνδυνοι και σε αυτούς πρέπει να καθοδηγήσουμε όλο το μένος μας για να δείξουμε πως δεν είμαστε σαν αυτούς και δεν θα γίνουμε ποτέ.

»Ο Ρέμους έγινε λυκάνθρωπος, επειδή τον δάγκωσε ο Γκρέιμπακ σε ηλικία μόλις πέντε ετών. Ο λόγος; Ο πατέρας του Ρέμους, Λίαλ Λούπεν, ανώτατος αξιωματούχος του Υπουργείου και ειδικός στα μαγικά πλάσματα αποφάνθηκε πως στους λυκανθρώπους αξίζει μόνο ο θάνατος. Άποψη που δικαιολογημένα εξόργισε τον Γκρέιμπακ, όσο και αν αδικαιολόγητη ήταν η μετέπειτα πράξη. Ποιος ωστόσο μπορεί να τον κατηγορήσει για το αίσθημα εκδίκησης που τον είχε μπολιάσει ζώντας μέσα σε μία κοινωνία σαν παρίας; Ποιος μπορεί να κατηγορήσει τον καθένα από εμάς όταν νιώθουμε να ασφυκτιούμε στα κοινωνικά πρότυπα που οφείλουμε να υποτασσόμαστε, τα οποία είναι τόσο γενικά που δεν ταιριάζουν σε κανέναν, όπως το κρεβάτι του Προκρούστη;

»Θέλω να πιστεύω ότι η ιστορία του Ρέμους όπως περιγράφεται μέσα στο βιβλίο μου θα μιλήσει ακριβώς σε όλους εμάς που δεν χωράμε και δεν θέλουμε να ξαπλώσουμε σε αυτό το κρεβάτι. Για εμάς που είμαστε διαφορετικοί με χίλιους διαφορετικούς τρόπους. Που σπάμε τα στεγανά και αψηφούμε τις κατηγοριοποιήσεις. Για όλους εμάς που δεν είμαστε ούτε μάγοι ούτε μαγκλς, ούτε ετεροφυλόφιλοι ούτε ομοφυλόφιλοι, ούτε ψηλοί ούτε κοντοί, ούτε όμορφοι ούτε άσχημοι, ούτε άνθρωποι ούτε ζώα. Για όλους εμάς που περπατάμε στις ραφές. Για τον καθένα από εμάς. Για τον λυκάνθρωπο. Και τον ήρωα. Πάνω σε αυτό θα ήθελα τώρα να σας διαβάσω ένα μικρό απόσπασμα από το βιβλίο μου.»

Η Τέρι παίρνει ένα από τα αντίτυπα που βρίσκονται μπροστά της και το ανοίγει. Ψάχνει για λίγο τις σελίδες του και εν τέλει σταματά κάπου στην μέση.

«Το απόσπασμα είναι από το κεφάλαιο δεκαοκτώ που αναφέρεται σε μία περίοδο της ζωής του Ρέμους που δεν είναι ευρέως γνωστή. Κατά την διάρκεια της επανασύστασης του Τάγματος του Φοίνικα και μετά την εμφάνιση του Βόλντεμορτ στο Υπουργείο της Μαγείας, το γνωστό περιστατικό με την προφητεία, ο Ρέμους λειτούργησε κατά παραίνεση του Ντάμπλντορ ως κατάσκοπος του Τάγματος ζώντας για ένα διάστημα στο κρησφύγετο των λυκανθρώπων στο δάσος του Σάβερνεϊκ στο Γουίλτσιρ. Τότε, ο Ρέμους προσπάθησε να πείσει τους λυκανθρώπους να αγωνιστούν εναντίον του Βόλντεμορτ στο πλευρό των μαχητών του Τάγματος του Φοίνικα. Στο τέλος δεν τα κατάφερε, καθώς ο φόβος της απειλής του Γκρέιμπακ και η κακομεταχείριση τους από το παρόν καθεστώς τους έκανε να μη βλέπουν θετικά τον αγώνα του Τάγματος. Παρόλα αυτά ο ίδιος έγινε ιδιαίτερα συμπαθής σε κάποιους από τους λυκανθρώπους, παρότι δεν ταυτίστηκαν με τον σκοπό του. Το περιστατικό που περιγράφεται εδώ αποτελεί μέρος της μαρτυρίας ενός από αυτούς, ο οποίος προτίμησε να παραμείνει ανώνυμος.»

Και ξεκινάει η αφήγηση.

« _Μέχρι το βράδυ όλοι στο δάσος ήξεραν την αληθινή ταυτότητα του Ρέμους. Ο Κνάουτ συγκάλεσε συμβούλιο και εμφανίστηκαν όλοι. Εμφανίστηκε και ο Ρέμους, συνοδεία του Λέντλοου και του Μρόσομιρ. Τον ακολουθούσαν παντού σαν σκιά και δεν ήταν δύσκολο να καταλάβει κανείς πως χρειαζόταν μόνο ένα νεύμα από τον Κνάουτ, για να του σπάσουν τον λαιμό. Το πλήθος έκανε χώρο και ο Ρέμους στάθηκε απέναντι από τον αρχηγό. Ο Κνάουτ έσκυψε απειλητικά προς το μέρος του, ωστόσο ο Ρέμους διατήρησε το ανάστημα του. Κατά τα άλλα έμοιαζε καταρρακωμένος, εν τούτοις αυτό δεν ήταν κάτι πρωτοφανές για όσους των γνώριζαν. Ο Κνάουτ τον μύρισε μία φορά με μία έκφραση απέχθειας στο πρόσωπο του και έπειτα απέστρεψε το βλέμμα του._

 _-Να έρθει μπροστά η Νάντα, βρυχήθηκε._

 _Η μικρόσωμη λύκαινα εμφανίστηκε δίπλα στον Μρόσομιρ._

 _Ο Κνάουτ της απηύθυνε τον λόγο._

 _-Νάντα, σήμερα το πρωί κατήγγειλες ένα πάρα πολύ σοβαρό περιστατικό. Θα ήθελες να το επαναλάβεις παρουσία όλης της αγέλης;_

 _Η Νάντα ξεκίνησε να μιλά χωρίς καμία αναστολή._

 _-Χθες το βράδυ, λίγο μετά το στρογγυλό φεγγάρι, άκουσα έναν θόρυβο έξω από την καλύβα μου. Απορημένη σηκώθηκα να δω τι είναι και είδα τον Ρέμους να προχωρά κατά μήκος του βόρειου μονοπατιού. Η συμπεριφορά του μου φάνηκε περίεργη. Έμοιαζε σαν να κρύβει κάτι. Σαν να φοβόταν μην τον δουν. Κοιτούσε συνεχώς πάνω από τον ώμο του με αγωνία. Όπως ξέρετε, από την πρώτη στιγμή που τον είδα δεν μου γέμιζε το μάτι. Ήξερα πως είναι με το μέρος του Τάγματος και κολλητός φίλος των μάγων και η ιστορία του πως τάχα μου δήθεν αλλαξοπίστησε και ήρθε κοντά μας για να αισθανθεί σύμπνοια με τους όμοιους του ποτέ δεν με έπεισε. Για αυτό σηκώθηκα και τον ακολούθησα. Έφτασε μέχρι ένα ξέφωτο και εκεί ήρθε και προσγειώθηκε μπροστά του ένα πουλί που μετέφερε ένα γράμμα στο ράμφος του. Ο Ρέμους το διάβασε, έγραψε μίαν απάντηση και ύστερα την έδωσε στο πουλί, το οποίο και πέταξε ψηλά στον αέρα και εξαφανίστηκε. Ο Ρέμους επέστρεψε στον καταυλισμό. Τον είδα να μπαίνει στο καλύβι του και μετά γύρισα και εγώ στο δικό μου._

 _-Αυτό δεν σημαίνει τίποτα._

 _Ο Κνάουτ γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Ρέμους. Τα μάτια του έλαμπαν μοχθηρά μέσα στο σούρουπο._

 _-Όντως, Νάντα, αυτό δεν σημαίνει τίποτα. Γιατί να είναι τόσο περίεργο πως ο Ρέμους έχει αλληλογραφία με άτομα εκτός της αγέλης;_

 _Η Νάντα δεν κρατήθηκε να προφέρει την καταδικαστική μαρτυρία της. Την ξεστόμισε με μία ανάσα._

 _-Το πουλί δεν ήταν ένα τυχαίο πουλί. Το αναγνώρισα αμέσως. Ήταν ο Φοκς, ο φοίνικας του Ντάμπλντορ._

 _Μετά από αυτήν την αποκάλυψη σούσουρο επικράτησε στην ομήγυρη. Οι λύκοι ρωτούσαν δεξιά και αριστερά τους για να σχηματίσουν γνώμη._

 _-Αυτή είναι βαριά κατηγορία. Έχεις κάποια απόδειξη για τα λεγόμενα σου;_

 _Ο σκηνοθετημένος διάλογος μεταξύ Κνάουτ και Νάντα έφτανε στο αποκορύφωμα του. Η γυναίκα έβγαλε από την τσέπη της μακριάς φούστας της ένα φτερό σε έντονο κόκκινο χρώμα με πορτοκαλί και κίτρινους ιριδισμούς. Το κράτησε ψηλά σαν λάβαρο._

 _-Ορίστε η απόδειξη μου. Αυτό είναι ένα φτερό που έπεσε από τον Φοκς._

 _Για να εντείνει το επιχείρημα της εμφάνισε το ραβδί της και έβαλε φωτιά στο φτερό. Εκείνο κάηκε ολοσχερώς, οι στάχτες του κατρακύλησαν στο χώμα. Λίγες στιγμές μετά ένα μικρότερο φτερό νεογνού πουλιού ξεπήδησε μέσα από την αλισίβα. Δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία. Το φτερό ανήκε σε φοίνικα._

 _-Αυτές είναι ικανοποιητικές αποδείξεις. Θα μπορούσες να μας πεις την δική σου εκδοχή για όλα όσα ανέφερε η Νάντα, Ρέμους;_

 _Δεν υπήρχαν και πολλά περιθώρια. Η σκηνή ήταν προδεδικασμένη. Ό,τι και αν έλεγε ο Ρέμους, η ελάχιστη εμπιστοσύνη μέσα στην γενική καχυποψία που είχε η αγέλη απέναντι του εξανεμίστηκε. Ωστόσο κανείς δεν περίμενε την αντίδραση του. Ένας λογικός άνθρωπος θα προσπαθούσε έστω να σώσει ό,τι σωζόταν, προκειμένου να βρει την κατάλληλα ευκαιρία και να ξεφύγει. Όχι ο Ρέμους._

 _-Είναι αλήθεια._

 _Το πλήθος εξέφρασε όλο μαζί την έκπληξη του με ένα επιφώνημα κατάπληξης._

 _Ο Ρέμους τα παραδέχτηκε όλα. Πως όντως ο φοίνικας ανήκε στον Ντάμπλντορ και όντως επικοινωνούσε σποραδικά μαζί του όπως δεν παρέλειψε να αποκαλύψει και τον λόγο της ύπαρξης του εκεί._

 _-Δεν ήταν σκοπός μου να σας κοροϊδέψω. Ήθελα μόνο ένα πάτημα προκειμένου να με ακούσετε. Ναι είμαι μέλος του Τάγματος του Φοίνικα και ναι παλεύω ενάντια στην παράνοια του Βόλντεμορτ. Σας καλώ να παλέψετε μαζί μου. Δεν μπορώ να σας κοροϊδέψω. Δεν θέλω να σας κοροϊδέψω. Αρκετά σας κοροϊδεύει ο Γκρέιμπακ κατά εντολή του Σκοτεινού Μάγου. Πιστεύετε πως ακολουθώντας τον Βόλντεμορτ θα απελευθερωθείτε; Θα σταματήσετε να είστε πολίτες δεύτερης κατηγορίας και θα εξισωθείτε με τους μάγους; Είναι λάθος. Σας το λέω και πιστέψτε με. Είναι λάθος. Είναι ψέμα. Ο Βόλντεμορτ το μόνο που θέλει είναι να σας χρησιμοποιήσει όπως χρησιμοποιεί τον Φένριρ και ύστερα θα σας σκοτώσει όλους. Θα μας σκοτώσει όλους. Μισεί οτιδήποτε το διαφορετικό, δεν πρόκειται να χαριστεί μαζί σας, ειδικά εξαιτίας της δύναμης που έχετε._

 _Γιατί έχετε δύναμη. Έχετε απίστευτα μεγάλη δύναμη. Έχουμε δύναμη. Έχουμε δύναμη να φέρουμε κάτι καλύτερο για εμάς και όλους τους άλλους σαν και εμάς. Μα αυτό δεν θα μας το προσφέρει το παρανοϊκό σχέδιο ενός μεγαλομανούς που έχει μάθει να μισεί τους πάντες και τα πάντα, επειδή δεν γνώρισε ποτέ του την αγάπη. Μόνο η κατανόηση και η εξοικείωση θα μας βοηθήσουν να αντιπαρέλθουμε πρώτα τους εαυτούς μας και έπειτα όλα τα προβλήματα που έχει θέσει η κοινωνία. Όμως αναλογιστείτε πώς νιώθετε. Αναλογιστείτε πώς νιώθετε και σκεφτείτε ότι κάθε αδικημένος νιώθει όπως εσείς. Κάθε άνθρωπο που σκοτώνει ο Βόλντεμορτ, κάθε ανθρωπογεννημένο μάγο και μάγισσα που βασανίζει, κάθε μαγικό πλάσμα που χρησιμοποιεί και ύστερα θα πετάξει, νιώθει όπως εσείς._

 _Επομένως σας ρωτάω. Με ποιον είμαστε πιο κοντά; Με αυτόν που ακολουθεί τις ίδιες τακτικές και χειρότερες από αυτές που μας έχουν φέρει σε αυτό το σημείο ή με αυτούς που είναι κατατρεγμένοι; Στο πλευρό ποιου πρέπει να σταθούμε; Γιατί ιδανικά πρέπει να πολεμήσουμε; Ξέρω πως είστε θυμωμένοι, αγανακτισμένοι, εξοργισμένοι με το Υπουργείο και το πώς μας έχει φερθεί η μαγική κοινωνία μέχρις στιγμής. Ωστόσο η απάντηση δεν είναι η εξόντωση τους και η αντικατάσταση της αδικίας εναντίον μας με μία άλλης μορφής αδικία. Η απάντηση δεν είναι ποτέ η βία, επειδή η βία μόνο βία προκαλεί. Η απάντηση είναι η συγχώρεση, η κατανόηση, η υπεράσπιση του καλού και του δίκαιου. Ναι, χρειάζονται αλλαγές και τις αλλαγές αυτές θα τις κερδίσουμε, μα πρώτα πρέπει να κερδίσουμε τον σκοταδισμό και την απολυταρχία. Επειδή παρά όλα τα κακά και τα δεινά της, η δημοκρατία είναι το μόνο σύστημα που εγγυάται τις αλλαγές. Και η δημοκρατία βασίζεται στην ανοχή και την αποδοχή του άλλου, του διαφορετικού. Ας δείξουμε λοιπόν σε όλους πως εμείς γνωρίζουμε τον δρόμο για την δημοκρατία._

 _Μετά την παθιασμένη ομιλία του που έκανε τις τρίχες στα κορμιά των παρευρισκόμενων να σηκωθούν όρθιες, ο Ρέμους ίσα που κατάφερε να γλιτώσει το λιντσάρισμα και να ξεφύγει ως το σημείο διακτινισμού έξω από το δάσος. Τα λόγια του μπορεί να ήταν σωστά, ήταν ωστόσο πολύ πρόωρα και αυτό έχει τις περισσότερες φορές μεγαλύτερη σημασία.»_

* * *

 **Κεφαλαιάρα, ε, όχι αστεία! Περιμένω χοντρά σχολιάκια, γιατί θίγονται και πολλά ζητήματα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	14. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο τρίτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ ΤΡΙΤΟ**

Η ομιλία ολοκληρώνεται και είμαι από τους τελευταίους που σταματούν να χειροκροτούν. Δεν ξέρω αν ευθύνεται αποκλειστικά η ντροπή που αισθάνθηκα για την ασχετοσύνη μου πριν και δείχνω τέτοιο ενθουσιασμό, όμως με άγγιξε βαθιά το θέμα. Είναι λες και απόψε μου αποκαλύφθηκε ένας ολόκληρος καινούργιος κόσμος που δεν γνώριζα πως υπάρχει.

«Όμορφα ήταν, ε;» με ρωτάει ο Άλεξ.

«Ναι, πολύ.»

«Θα ήθελες να πάμε καμία βόλτα στο υπόλοιπο φεστιβάλ;»

Ξαφνικά η συναίσθηση μου επιστρέφει και συνειδητοποιώ τι συμβαίνει. Τουτέστιν πως ενόσω ήμουν προσηλωμένη στην εκδήλωση, το αγόρι των ονείρων μου ήταν απλά… Εδώ. Είναι εδώ. Κάτι που στο μυαλό μου το είχα φτιάξει τόσο περίπλοκο και δύσκολο και ακατόρθωτο έγινε, έτσι, τόσο φυσιολογικά και ήσυχα. Είναι εδώ και μου ζητάει να πάμε βόλτα.

«Οι δυο μας;»

Ο Άλεξ χαμογελάει.

«Ναι, οι δυο μας.»

Θέλω τόσο πολύ να πω ναι. Με εκπλήσσω μέχρι και εγώ κοιτώντας προβληματισμένη το βιβλίο στα χέρια μου.

«Θα ήθελα να μου το υπογράψει.»

Η Τέρι έχει παραμείνει στην μεσαία καρέκλα πίσω από το τραπέζι και κόσμος συνωστίζεται σε σειρά, για να της μιλήσει και να της δώσει το αντίτυπο του. Δεν γίνεται να φύγω έτσι. Θα αισθάνομαι πως άφησα κάτι ανολοκλήρωτο και ειλικρινά θα ήθελα να την γνωρίσω από πιο κοντά, έστω και για μερικές τυπικές κουβέντες.

«Εντάξει, θα σε περιμένω.»

Το χαμόγελο μου φτάνει μέχρι τα αυτιά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ!»

Δεν γνωρίζω ποια είμαι και τι έχω κάνει στην Λίλι. Μέχρι πριν από μία ώρα αν ο Άλεξ μου πρότεινε να πάμε βόλτα οι δυο μας, θα έκανα γενοκτονία για να βγω μαζί του. Δεν είναι τα όσα άκουσα σήμερα που με άλλαξαν, όσο πρωτάκουστα και αν είναι αυτά. Ούτε εγώ δεν είμαι τόσο αφελής, για να το πιστεύω αυτό. Νομίζω μονάχα ότι η πείρα μου με δίδαξε κάποιο μάθημα επιτέλους. Ένα από αυτά είναι πως μερικές φορές αξίζει να περιμένεις στην ουρά για κάτι που είναι μεγαλύτερο από εσένα.

«Γεια σου!» μου λέει η Τέρι όταν επιτέλους μετά από ώρα φτάνω μπροστά της και της προτείνω το βιβλίο μου. «Πώς σε λένε;»

«Λίλι.»

Καθώς γράφει την αφιέρωση με την κομψή πένα της από φτερό αρσενικού παγωνιού μού ρίχνει μία φευγαλέα ματιά.

«Είσαι η κόρη του Χάρυ Πότερ, σωστά;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Έχω γνωρίσει τον πατέρα σου. Πολύ αξιόλογος άνθρωπος. Όπως και η θεία σου, η Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη. Η δουλειά που κάνει για την προστασία των δικαιωμάτων των μειονοτήτων έχει βελτιώσει κατά πολύ την κατάσταση.»

Χαμογελώ αμήχανα. Δεν ξέρω τι να πω. Ότι μέχρι το απόγευμα δεν είχα ιδέα για αυτά τα πράγματα;

«Να τους δώσεις τους χαιρετισμούς μου,» μου επιστρέφει το βιβλίο μου.

«Ευχαρίστως.»

Θα ήθελα να της πω κάτι, έστω απειροελάχιστο, για να της δείξω πόσο πολύ με επηρέασε η ομιλία της, ωστόσο δεν μου έρχεται τίποτα το ευφυές, ούτε καν εύγλωττο, στο μυαλό. Κάθομαι παγωτό και έπειτα πρέπει να προχωρήσω, επειδή η επόμενη από μένα κοπέλα έχει ήδη στριμωχτεί από πίσω μου.

«Έι.»

Ο Τέντυ στέκεται λίγο μετά την γραμμή και με φωνάζει απαλά. Πάω κοντά του.

«Πώς σου φάνηκε;» με ρωτάει.

«Μου άρεσε. Πολύ,» απαντώ ειλικρινά. «Και ξέρεις εγώ δεν ασχολούμαι ιδιαίτερα με αυτά τα ζητήματα. Για αυτό και δεν ήξερα για το βιβλίο.»

Αναδεύομαι αμήχανα.

«Σόρυ, αν πριν συμπεριφέρθηκα σαν ηλίθια.»

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Ε, να, που έκανα ανόητα σχόλια, ενώ το βιβλίο ήταν για τον πατέρα σου. Δεν είχα ιδέα. Με συγχωρείς.»

«Μην ανησυχείς, δεν έγινε τίποτα, σιγά,» με καθησυχάζει. «Θα το διαβάσεις;» δείχνει τον τόμο μέσα στα χέρια μου.

«Έτσι λέω.»

«Ωραία.»

Τώρα είναι εκείνος αυτός που μοιάζει αμήχανος.

«Κοίτα, θα το πω στον νονό και την νονά και δεν είναι πως δεν ήθελα να είστε σήμερα εδώ και δεν σας το είπα, αλλά….»

«Καταλαβαίνω.»

«Αλήθεια;»

Ναι, αλήθεια. Σήμερα ήθελε να είναι ο Τέντυ Λούπεν. Τίποτα παραπάνω και τίποτα λιγότερο από αυτό. Η στιγμή ήταν δικιά του. Όχι του ορφανού που μεγάλωσε ο Χάρυ Πότερ.

Του προσφέρω ένα μικρό χαμόγελο και πρέπει να βλέπει στα μάτια μου πώς το εννοώ, επειδή μου το ανταποδίδει με ένα γλυκό δικό του.

Εκείνη την στιγμή με πλησιάζει ο Άλεξ.

«Όλα εντάξει;» ρωτάει.

«Ναι, πάμε,» κατανεύω.

Αποχαιρετούμε τον Τέντυ και τους υπόλοιπους.

«Θα σε περιμένουμε στις εννιά στην κεντρική είσοδο για να γυρίσουμε όλοι μαζί,» μου λέει η Έμιλι.

Ρίχνω ένα βλέμμα πάνω από τον ώμο μου στον Άλεξ που στέκεται λίγα μέτρα παραπίσω μου.

«Μην περιμένετε. Θα γυρίσω μόνη μου.»

Η Έμιλι ακολουθεί την ματιά μου με την δικιά της με μία καχύποπτη έκφραση.

«Σίγουρα;»

«Ναι, σίγουρα.»

«Καλά,» πείθεται εν τέλει. «Αν θέλεις το οτιδήποτε, να με πάρεις στον καθρέφτη.»

«Εντάξει.»

«Άντε, καλά να περάσετε. Και με προσοχή.»

Με αγκαλιάζει μία τελευταία φορά.

Επιστρέφω στον Άλεξ. Ξεκινάμε να περπατάμε. Είμαστε σιωπηλοί, ο γύρω θόρυβος επαρκής για να γεμίσει το κενό μεταξύ μας. Είμαι μαγκωμένη. Τώρα που η σκέψη μου έχει επικεντρωθεί εδώ, η όλη φάση μού μοιάζει τελείως σουρεαλιστική. Εγώ και ο Άλεξ, μαζί, σε ένα φεστιβάλ βιβλίου. Και όλα τα υπόλοιπα;

«Τα παιδιά μου είπαν για τους Μαγικούς Αγώνες,» αναφέρει κάποια στιγμή.

Περνάμε μπροστά από το τμήμα το αφιερωμένο στην λογοτεχνία του βουντού. Μία νεκροκεφαλή είναι στερεωμένη σε έναν στύλο με ένα κερί μέσα στο άδειο κρανίο. Ζεστό φως βγαίνει από τα βαθουλώματα όπου κάποτε υπήρχαν τα μάτια, η μύτη και το στόμα.

«Θα πάρεις μέρος;»

«Δεν ξέρω, μπορεί.»

«Μμμ.»

Γυρίζουμε στο αμίλητο νερό.

Θέλω να του πω τόσα πολλά, να τον ρωτήσω άλλα τόσα, και όμως το μυαλό μου είναι άδειο. Από πού να ξεκινήσω, πού να φτάσω, πού να τελειώσω; Πότε είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή και πώς θα την καταλάβω όταν έρθει; Δεν γίνεται να κωλυσιεργώ άλλο. Έχω την ευκαιρία που θέλω, _την ευκαιρία μου_ , και πρέπει να την αξιοποιήσω πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Για αυτό ανοίγω το στόμα μου και αποφασίζω να αρχίσω από κάπου, έστω και από κάπου οπουδήποτε.

«Τι κομμάτι είσαι εσύ, μάνα μου!»

Ο Άλεξ κοντοστέκεται και με κοιτάζει απορημένα.

Δεν το είπα εγώ, παιδιά, το ορκίζομαι! Να μη σώσω!

«Πωπωπω, κάτι μούσκουλα! Σφίξε τα κανόνια, λεβέντη μου, να κάνουμε ανάσταση!»

Τι συμβαίνει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο; Γιατί η παράνοια υπάρχει παντού γύρω μου; Ποιος σκατά μιλάει;

«Πήγαινε το κοριτσάκι στην μαμά του και έλα το βράδυ, παλληκαρά μου, να αναστενάξουν οι σομιέδες!»

Στρέφομαι σαν την τρελή δεξιά και αριστερά προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω σε ποιον ανήκει αυτή η φωνή, καθότι δεν υπάρχει κανείς κοντά μας. Ή μάλλον καμία, επειδή η χροιά, αν και βαριά, είναι γυναικεία˙ βραχνή και μπάσα με μία συρτή προφορά που δεν έχω ξανακούσει στην Μεγάλη Βρετανία. Επίσης, εμένα είπε κοριτσάκι; Να παρεξηγηθώ;

«Ωχ, αμάν και κάτι μάτια και έχω μείνει κόκκαλο!»

Όχι, δεν μπορεί, είναι δυνατόν να…

«Ούρσουλα, σου έχω πει εκατό φορές να μην παρενοχλείς σεξουαλικά τον κόσμο που περνάει! Παιδιά, χίλια συγνώμη! Είναι αγενέστατη!»

Μία γυναίκα μας χαιρετά. Είναι ψηλή και παχιά και φοράει έναν άσπρο χιτώνα και ένα άσπρο τσεμπέρι στα μαλλιά. Παρότι η επιδερμίδα της είναι μαύρη, το δέρμα της είναι ωχρό. Καθώς μας μιλάει, οι κυνόδοντες της αστράφτουν αιχμηροί και κατάλευκοι σαν μαργαριτάρια στο σκοτάδι. Είναι βρικόλακας.

Χα, χα, χα!

Να σας πήγε, γατάκια!

Μην αγχώνεστε, βρε. Οι βρικόλακες είναι κάπως επικίνδυνοι, όντως, αλλά αν ξέρεις να τους μεταχειριστείς δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα, ειδικά μπροστά σε τόσο κόσμο. Άλλο τώρα αν βρεθείς μόνος σου μέσα σε κανένα άντρο. Γενικά πάντως μαθαίνουμε στο σχολείο όλους τους τρόπους που μπορεί να προστατευτεί κάποιος από επίθεση βρικόλακα. Άλλωστε δεν είναι όλοι αιμοβόροι. Οι περισσότεροι επιζούν δαγκώνοντας θύματα που το θέλουν. Λένε πως το δάγκωμα του βρικόλακα είναι πολύ απολαυστικό, εξαιτίας μίας ορμόνης που παράγεται και κάτι τέτοια επιστημονικά. Επίσης, ο κάθε βρικόλακας χρειάζεται μερικά λίτρα αίμα κάθε δυο με τρεις εβδομάδες, ποσότητα που σίγουρα δεν σε σκοτώνει. Είναι σαν να δίνεις αίμα στο νοσοκομείο. Φυσικά, υπάρχουν και οι αδυσώπητοι και άπληστοι που αφαιμάζουν τα θύματα τους, επειδή μπορούν. Όμως η ίδια η κοινότητα των βρικολάκων κυνηγά τέτοια περιστατικά αδικαιολόγητης βίας.

Εξάλλου εδώ και αρκετά χρόνια το εκάστοτε Υπουργείο Μαγείας φροντίζει για τον έλεγχο αυτών των μαγικών πλασμάτων. Πιο παλιά η κατάσταση ήταν ανεξέλεγκτη και πολλοί καημένοι, μαγκλς απροστάτευτοι κυρίως, γινόντουσαν θύματα βρικολάκων, οι οποίοι μάλιστα τους μετέτρεπαν χωρίς την θέληση τους σε βρικόλακες για να αυξήσουν τον πληθυσμό τους ή για ανόητους λόγους, όπως επειδή ένιωθαν μοναξιά ή τους ερωτεύονταν και ήθελαν να τους κρατήσουν κοντά τους για πάντα. Συγκεκριμένα στην Μαγική Ιστορία μάθαμε ότι εμείς οι μάγοι είχαμε στο παρελθόν εξαπολύσει κυνηγητό εναντίον τους και είχαν υπάρξει αρκετές συρράξεις και συγκρούσεις. Εν τούτοις όλα αυτά συνέβησαν αιώνες πριν. Πλέον η όλη φάση είναι πολύ κυριλέ.

Κάθε βρικόλακας είναι υποχρεωμένος να δηλώνεται στο μητρώο του Υπουργείου και σε περίπτωση που κάποιος θέλει να γίνει βρικόλακας, τότε πρέπει να περάσει από επιτροπή η οποία θα εξετάσει προσεκτικά το αίτημα του και θα βεβαιωθεί για την λογική της επιθυμίας του. Για να γίνεις βρικόλακας πρέπει να σκοτωθείς – δηλαδή να σε σκοτώσουν όχι να πεθάνεις μόνος σου – μέσα σε τρεις ημέρες αφότου σε έχει δαγκώσει βρικόλακας. Μέσα στο επόμενο εικοσιτετράωρο επανέρχεσαι, μα πρέπει να τραφείς από βρικόλακα, να του πιείς το αίμα από την φλέβα κανονικότατα, για να επιζήσεις, αλλιώς γίνεσαι στάχτη και μπούρμπερη. Επομένως, πρέπει να βρεις από πριν έναν βρικόλακα που να θέλει να σε κάνει βρικόλακα, αλλιώς την έβαψες. Το Υπουργείο ρυθμίζει όλες αυτές τις διαδικασίες και η μετάλλαξη γίνεται παρουσία εκπροσώπου.

Φυσικά δεν έχω ιδέα για ποιο λόγο να θέλει να γίνει κανείς βρικόλακας. Ναι, οκέι έχουν κάποιες αυξημένες σωματικές ικανότητες, δεν αρρωσταίνουν, μπορούν να σκοτωθούν πολύ δύσκολα, γερνάνε με απίστευτα αργούς ρυθμούς, δηλαδή μπορεί να τους πάρει και χιλιετίες να τα κακαρώσουν, μετατρέπονται σε νυχτερίδες όποτε γουστάρουν – βέβαια γιατί να γουστάρει κάποιος να μετατραπεί σε νυχτερίδα μην με ρωτήσετε – και επικοινωνούν με όλα τα πλάσματα της νύχτας. Μάλιστα κάποιοι πολύ δυνατοί βρικόλακες λέγεται πως τα ελέγχουν κιόλας. Δηλαδή ελέγχουν και την Πάολα! Αν αυτό δεν είναι ικανότητα δεν ξέρω τι άλλο μπορεί να είναι.

Από την άλλη γίνονται παρανάλωμα του πυρός με το που τους δει ο ήλιος, δεν αντέχουν την μυρωδιά του σκόρδου σε εκατό μέτρα απόσταση και δεν μπορούν με τίποτα να αλλάξουν την εμφάνιση τους. Όπως θα είναι την στιγμή που θα μεταμορφωθούν, έτσι θα είναι για πάντα. Αν είσαι δέκα χρονών όταν γίνεις βρικόλακας, δέκα χρονών θα παραμείνεις. Κακό παράδειγμα, βέβαια, επειδή απαγορεύεται δια νόμου και δια ροπάλου η μεταμόρφωση ανηλίκων, αλλά λέμε. Ταυτόχρονα, οι μάγοι και οι μάγισσες που γίνονται βρικόλακες χάνουν αμέσως σχεδόν κάθε μαγική τους ικανότητα εκτός από αυτές που ανήκουν αποκλειστικά στο είδος τους, με λίγα λόγια η νυχτεριδοκατάσταση και η υπερφυσική ταχύτητα και δύναμη. Σιγά τα ωά!

Άσε που αν γίνεις βρικόλακας δεν θα μπορείς να ξαναφάς και να ξαναπιείς τίποτα πέρα από αίμα.

Να μην ξαναφάς ποτέ παγωτό.

Τραγικό!

«Ζήτα συγνώμη από τους κυρίους αμέσως!»

Η μαύρη βρικόλακας απευθύνεται – το μαντέψατε; – στην νεκροκεφαλή, η οποία, μα τη Χελένα σας λέω και δεν θα το πιστέψετε, έχει την ικανότητα και παίρνει εκφράσεις. Δεν έχω ιδέα πως το κάνει αυτό, αλλά είναι αλήθεια. Το βλέπω μπροστά μου με τα μάτια μου!

«Το μωρό είναι μπάνικο, αφού, ρε Γιολάντα!» δικαιολογείται η νεκροκεφαλή, Ούρσουλα ή όπως την λένε. «Ααχ, και να είχα ακόμα το κορμί μου! Το σώσε θα γινότανε!»

«Μην την ξεσυνερίζεστε,» μας λέει η Γιολάντα. «Από όταν της έκοψαν το κεφάλι, έχει χάσει τελείως το μυαλό της!»

Δεν είμαι σίγουρη πως αυτή είναι μία ιστορία που θα ήθελα να μάθω.

«Κανένα πρόβλημα,» χαμογελάει ο Άλεξ προκαλώντας αναστεναγμούς στην Ούρσουλα. «Τα καλά λόγια είναι πάντα ευπρόσδεκτα,» της κλείνει το μάτι.

Αν η Ούρσουλα δεν ήταν ήδη νεκρή, είναι βέβαιο πως θα πέθαινε.

Είδατε; Τα είδατε; Όχι, για να μην λέτε πως είμαι μόνο εγώ. Μέχρι και οι νεκροζώντανοι τον γουστάρουν!

«Είστε από την Νέα Ορλεάνη;» ρωτάει έπειτα την βρικόλακα. «Εκεί είχα δει ξανά κάτι παρόμοιο.»

«Κάνουν βουντού και στην Νέα Ορλεάνη, αλλά εγώ είμαι από την Τρινιδάδ, από το Τομπάγκο συγκεκριμένα. Η Ούρσουλα είναι από τα Μπαρμπέιντος.»

Καραϊβική δεν είναι αυτά;

«Θέλετε να σας δείξουμε μερικά από τα βιβλία μας;» μας προσφέρει.

«Όχι, όχι, δεν πειράζει,» βιάζομαι να αρνηθώ.

Ποτέ μου δεν τα συμπάθησα τα βουντού. Μου φαίνονται πολύ σκοτεινή μαγεία, στα όρια του νόμιμου. Και μπορεί οι κούκλες βουντού να μην επιτρέπονται πια, αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει πως δεν υπάρχουν.

Ευτυχώς ο Άλεξ μάλλον καταλαβαίνει την δυσθυμία μου γιατί συμφωνεί.

«Κάποια άλλη φορά.»

«Τότε αφήστε μου να σας πω την μοίρα σας. Έτσι για το καλό.»

Πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω στο παραμικρό, έχει τραβήξει την παλάμη μου στην δική της και την περιεργάζεται.

Τέλεια! Μαντική! Η πιο άχρηστη τέχνη, έβερ!

«Δεν, δεν είναι ανάγκη…» αποπειρώμαι να απομακρύνω το χέρι μου.

Εκείνη όμως το κρατάει με εκπληκτική δύναμη. Είπαμε, βρικόλακας. Αρχίζω και αναστατώνομαι.

«Είσαι καλή κοπέλα, από πλούσια οικογένεια, μεγάλη. Έχεις δύο αδέρφια, μεγαλύτερα, αγόρια.»

Προφανώς η Γιολάντα έχει διαβάσει βρετανικές εφημερίδες. Δεν είναι δύσκολο να ξεχωρίσει ποια είμαι.

«Αγαπάς ένα αγόρι. Όμορφο που είναι! Μελαχρινός, βλέπω, γαλανομάτης, από Α το όνομα του.»

Τώρα είναι που ιδρώνω.

Τι στον πέο;

«Και εκείνος σε αγαπάει. Βασίλισσα θα σε έχει. Τύχη πολύ βλέπω μαζί του. Τύχη και ευτυχία.»

Ανοιγοκλείνω τα μάτια μου αποπροσανατολισμένη. Δεν τολμώ καν να κοιτάξω προς το μέρος του Άλεξ. Καταφέρνω να απεγκλωβίσω το χέρι μου και παραπατάω προς τα πίσω. Τουλάχιστον δεν σωριάζομαι κάτω. Δεν κάθομαι να ακούσω άλλο τα λόγια αυτής της τσαρλατάνας. Φεύγω από τον πάγκο της σχεδόν τρέχοντας.

* * *

 **Ειδική μνεία στον Κωστή για το σχόλιο με την Πάολα, σμουτς!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα καλά σου λόγια!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	15. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο τέταρτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ ΤΕΤΑΡΤΟ**

Ο Άλεξ με προλαβαίνει λίγο πιο κάτω, σχεδόν στην άκρη του φεστιβάλ. Εδώ ο κόσμος είναι πολύ πιο αραιωμένος, ενώ τα φώτα των πάγκων έχουν ανάψει, νύχτωσε πια. Ο Άλεξ με σταματάει πιάνοντας με απαλά από το μπράτσο.

«Έι, έι, είσαι καλά;»

Αν είμαι καλά; Όχι, εννοείται δεν είμαι καλά! Δεν είμαι καθόλου καλά! Δεν το αντέχω άλλο αυτό. Δεν αντέχω όλοι να μιλάνε για εμάς χωρίς εμείς να είμαστε _εμείς_. Δεν αντέχω άλλο η όποια σχέση μας να ανήκει στο τρίτο, απρόσωπο πληθυντικό. Θέλω το πρώτο πληθυντικό. Να μην είμαστε αναφορές. Να μην είμαστε αφήγηση. Να είμαστε εμείς, να μιλάμε εμείς, να είμαστε εμπειρία. Πώς όμως μπορώ να του τα πω όλα αυτά χωρίς να τον τρομάξω; Πώς μπορώ να αφήσω το ηφαίστειο να εκραγεί μέσα μου χωρίς να τον κάψω; Τον Άλεξ, που τόσο τον φοβίζουν τα μεγάλα πράγματα και τα ακόμα μεγαλύτερα συναισθήματα. Για αυτό μένω βουβή και κοιτάζω τα παπούτσια μου.

«Μην δίνεις σημασία, τώρα. Χαζομαρούλες έλεγε. Δεν είναι δα να την πάρουμε και στα σοβαρά.»

Πρώτη μικρή ανάσα, δεύτερη μικρή ανάσα, τρίτη μικρή ανάσα.

«Δεν έλεγε χαζομαρούλες.»

«Συγνώμη; Δεν άκουσα τι είπες.»

«Δεν έλεγε χαζομαρούλες,» επαναλαμβάνω πιο καθαρά αυτήν την φορά.

Σηκώνω το βλέμμα μου και το ενώνω με το δικό του.

«Είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου. Σε αγαπάω ακόμα. Ποτέ δεν έπαψα.»

Περιμένω κάποια αντίδραση του, αλλά ξέρετε κάτι; Δεν προλαβαίνω καν να σκεφτώ να περιμένω. Γιατί; Επειδή πριν συνειδητοποιήσω καλά-καλά τι γίνεται το στόμα του έχει σκεπάσει το δικό μου. Έχει σκεπάσει το δικό μου και είναι όλα όσα θυμόμουν και ακόμα περισσότερα. Τα χείλη του εφαρμόζουν πάνω στα δικά μου και η μνήμη τους επανέρχεται σε κύματα. Είναι μαλακά και υγρά και μαλάζουν τα δικά μου με τρυφερότητα και γλυκάδα. Νιώθω τα χέρια του να κατρακυλάνε στην μέση μου και να με τραβάνε πάνω του και χρειάζεται να ανασηκωθώ στις μύτες των ποδιών μου και να πιαστώ από τα δυνατά του μπράτσα για να μην χάσω την ισορροπία μου.

Με την ορμή του με αναγκάζει να ρίξω το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω και να ανοίξω το στόμα μου για να αφήσω την γλώσσα του να περάσει. Μέρλιν, η γεύση του δεν έχει αλλάξει καθόλου. Βαθιά και ερωτική με γεμίζει όλη υγρασία. Τα σώματα μας έχουν κλειδώσει, τα χείλη μας έχουν κλειδώσει, οι ανάσες μας έχουν κλειδώσει. Βγάζω έναν μικρό αναστεναγμό απόλαυσης και ο Άλεξ με σφίγγει περισσότερο προς το μέρος του. Αναγκάζομαι να τσακίσω την μέση μου προς τα πίσω ενώ εκείνος με ακολουθεί αυτόματα δίχως να διακόψει στιγμή το φιλί μας. Τα δάχτυλα του πιέζουν την επιδερμίδα μου πάνω από το λεπτό ύφασμα του φορέματος μου και μου προκαλούν φωτιά. Δεν ξέρω πώς το κάνει αυτό. Δεν ξέρω πως μπορεί απέξω να με καίει και μέσα να με πλημμυρίζει.

Είναι ο θεός του έρωτα. Αυτό είναι.

«Μου έλειψες τόσο πολύ,» μουρμουρίζει πάνω στα χείλη μου πριν τα φιλήσει ξανά.

Γκόντρικ, απορώ πως δεν έχω εξαϋλωθεί ακόμα.

«Μου έλειψαν τα πάντα. Το γέλιο σου, οι ατάκες σου, η φωνή σου, τα μάτια σου, το στόμα σου, τα πάντα,» ακριτολογεί μεταξύ ασταμάτητων φιλιών. «Κάθε τι που μου συνέβαινε, κάθε περίεργο που συναντούσα, σκεφτόμουν τι θα έλεγες αν ήσουν εκεί.»

Δεν θέλω να σταματήσω να τον φιλάω, ωστόσο υπάρχουν αμέτρητα ερωτηματικά που με βασανίζουν.

Τι είναι τώρα αυτό; Γιατί το κάνει τώρα αυτό; Μία με στέλνει στα Τάρταρα και μετά έρχεται και λέει κάτι τέτοιο και με φασώνει μέχρι να ξεχάσω το όνομα μου και εγώ ποια στάση, γαμώ τον Μέρλιν, πρέπει να κρατήσω;

«Γιατί δεν μου έστειλες ούτε ένα γράμμα τότε;»

Hi-5 στην Λίλι που επιτέλους – επιτέλους – κατάφερε να διεκδικήσει έστω και κάτι το απειροελάχιστο.

Τον αισθάνομαι να τσιτώνεται και έπειτα να απομακρύνεται εκατοστό μετά το εκατοστό από κοντά μου.

Μία μούντζα στην Λίλι που τα έκανε πάλι σαν τα μούτρα της.

Τουλάχιστον με κρατάει ακόμα στην αγκαλιά του με το ένα χέρι, ενώ με το άλλο σπρώχνει κάποιες τούφες από τα μαλλιά μου μακριά από το πρόσωπο μου. Αποφεύγει ωστόσο να με κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

Στραβοκαταπίνω.

«Γιατί ήθελα να είμαι απόλυτα σίγουρος. Δεν ήθελα να σε μπλέξω ξανά στις αμφιταλαντεύσεις μου.»

Αυτό ακούγεται λογικό.

Ε; Λογικό δεν ακούγεται; Δεν ακούγεται;

«Σίγουρος για ποιο πράγμα;»

Χουφτώνει τα μάγουλα μου με τις παλάμες του. Τώρα τα μάτια του βρίσκουν τα δικά μου.

«Ότι αυτό που θέλω περισσότερο από όλα είσαι εσύ.»

Η φωνή του, γλυκιά και τρυφερή, χύνεται μέσα μου και γύρω μου σαν βελούδινη κρέμα που ευωδιάζει βανίλια.

Χελένα, πώς δεν έχω γίνει ακόμα λίμνη μόνο εσύ το ξέρεις.

Όμως τι λέω η χαζή; Εδώ έχουμε ντοκουμέντα!

«Και η Αλίσια;»

Το μέτωπο του συνοφρυώνεται με το που προφέρω το όνομα της. Η απορία του μοιάζει ειλικρινής.

«Η Αλίσια; Τι η Αλίσια; Δεν υπάρχει Αλίσια.»

Ίσως θα έπρεπε να κρατηθώ, αλλά δεν πάει άλλο. Ο κόμπος έχει φτάσει στο χτένι. Χρειάζομαι να μάθω. Να τελειώσουν όλα τα ψέματα και οι υπεκφυγές ανάμεσα μας.

«Άλεξ, είδα τις φωτογραφίες.»

«Ποιες φωτογραφίες;»

«Τις φωτογραφίες. Τις φωτογραφίες με εσένα και την Αλίσια αγκαλιά στο πάρκο. Τις φωτογραφίες όπου φιλιέστε.»

Μονομιάς χλομιάζει.

«Πού τις είδες;»

Δεν έχω καμία δικαιολογία να σκαρφιστώ. Τι να του απαντήσω;

Με πιάνει δυνατά από τους βραχίονες.

«Πού τις είδες;»

«Άλεξ, με φρικάρεις!»

Φαίνεται σαν να συνειδητοποιεί μόλις εκείνη την στιγμή πως στέκομαι μπροστά του.

Αυτομάτως απομακρύνει τα χέρια του από πάνω μου.

«Συγνώμη, συγνώμη. Δεν... Αν οι φωτογραφίες αυτές έχουν διαρρεύσει... Η Μάριονς, η δημοσιογράφος που τις τράβηξε, μου έδωσε όλα τα αντίτυπα με αντάλλαγμα αποκλειστική συνέντευξη μαζί της. Αν αθέτησε την υπόσχεση της...»

«Αυτό έχει σημασία;» ωρύομαι. «Ή το γεγονός πως για πολλοστή φορά μου πουλάς φούμαρα; Γιατί θέλεις να με τραβήξεις ξανά στα μπερδέματα σου;»

«Κανένα μπέρδεμα,» βιάζεται να με καθησυχάσει. «Λιλς, εγώ και η Αλίσια... Τέλος, έχουμε τελειώσει. Ανήκουμε στο παρελθόν, δεν υπάρχουμε πια. Αυτό που είδες ήταν. Τίποτα. Ένας αποχαιρετισμός, ένα αντίο.»

Ένα...

Τι;

«Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ για αυτό που είδες. Δεν είχα ιδέα ότι είχαν διαρρεύσει τέτοιες φωτογραφίες. Με συγχωρείς.»

Κάνει να με πλησιάσει, αλλά φαίνεται να το μετανιώνει επειδή παγώνει στην θέση του.

«Δεν ήθελα να έρθουν έτσι τα πράγματα. Επέστρεψα με σκοπό να είμαι τελείως ξεκάθαρος από εδώ και πέρα. Ξέρω τι θέλω. Δώσε μου μόνο μία ευκαιρία να στο αποδείξω.»

Επικεντρώνω το βλέμμα μου στο στέρνο του γιατί έτσι και τον κοιτάξω οπουδήποτε αλλού θα λιποθυμήσω. Είναι αρκετό το άρωμα του για να μου τσακίσει τα γόνατα. Ειδικά που...

«ΛΙΛΙ ΛΟΥΝΑ ΠΟΤΕΡ!»

Γκαλπ! Όχι, Χελένα μου! Όχι τώρα!

«Τι έγινε;» ρωτάει έκπληκτος ο Άλεξ.

Την πιο ακατάλληλη ώρα βρήκε και αυτή η γυναίκα! Μπορώ όμως να μην το σηκώσω; Όχι, δεν μπορώ. Αν δεν θέλω να βρεθώ σουβλισμένη στο άνθος της ηλικίας μου, δεν μπορώ. Για αυτό ανοίγω την τσάντα μου και βρίσκω τον μαγικό μου καθρέφτη.

«Μην βγάλεις άχνα!» διατάζω τον Άλεξ.

Έτσι και αντιληφθεί η μάνα μου πως βρίσκομαι μαζί του, δεν θα με ξεπλένει ούτε ο Νείλος.

«Έλα, μανούλα!»

Το πρόσωπο της Τζινέβρα Γουίζλη Πότερ εμφανίζεται στο κάτοπτρο μου. Και δεν είναι καθόλου ευχαριστημένο.

«Δεν θα ρωτήσω πού είσαι. Δεν θα συζητήσω καν για ποιο λόγο έχεις αργήσει. Τσακίσου και έλα σπίτι ΤΩΡΑ!»

Η σύνδεση τερματίζεται και μένω να παρατηρώ την κερωμένη αντανάκλαση μου. Σκατά! Τα έκανα πάλι μαντάρα. Είχα πει στους γονείς μου, ότι θα γυρίσω κατά τις δέκα. Αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που με άφησαν να έρθω παρότι τιμωρημένη. Αυτός και ότι θεώρησαν πως ένα φεστιβάλ βιβλίου θα μου έκανε καλό. Πού να ήξεραν!

«Πρέπει να γυρίσω αμέσως.»

«Ναι, κάτι κατάλαβα,» χαμογελάει με κατανόηση ο Άλεξ. «Ούτως ή άλλως δεν είναι μέρος εδώ να συζητήσουμε. Είναι καλύτερα να είμαστε οι δυο μας. Έχω τόσα πολλά να σου πω.»

Επιστρέφω τον καθρέφτη στην τσάντα μου.

«Πρέπει να φύγω,» λέω μόνο.

«Ναι, εντάξει. Θέλεις να πάμε μαζί;»

«Καλύτερα όχι.»

Δεν έχω καμία μα καμία όρεξη να τον πάρουν χαμπάρι οι δικοί μου.

«Οκέι. Θα σε συνοδεύσω τουλάχιστον μέχρι το σημείο διακτινισμού.»

Προχωράμε γρήγορα και αμίλητοι. Καμία σχέση με την προηγούμενη μας βόλτα. Όταν φτάνουμε επιτέλους στην έξοδο, στεκόμαστε για λίγο αντικριστά. Πρέπει να τρέξω, να γυρίσω, ωστόσο τα πόδια μου τα αισθάνομαι βαριά. Δεν με κρατάνε. Απόψε, εδώ, εδώ είναι το όνειρο και μόλις φύγω από εδώ, το όνειρο θα σταματήσει. Δεν ξέρω αν ο Άλεξ αντιλαμβάνεται πώς αισθάνομαι, όμως τα μάτια του με αγκαλιάζουν ολόκληρη σαν εκατομμύρια αόρατες άγκυρες να με καρφώνουν επάνω του.

«Θα σε πάρω αύριο. Μου υπόσχεσαι πως θα το σηκώσεις;»

«Δεν ξέρω.»

Ψέματα, αλλά δεν χρειάζεται να το γνωρίζει.

«Εγώ θα σε πάρω. Πρέπει να συζητήσουμε.»

Τα ερωτηματικά μέσα στο κεφάλι μου είναι άπειρα και δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να περιμένω μέχρι αύριο, αλλά δεν τολμώ να καθυστερήσω περισσότερο. Εξάλλου έχει δίκιο. Αυτή είναι μία κουβέντα για όταν θα είμαστε μόνοι μας.

«Σε παρακαλώ,» επιμένει λαμβάνοντας την σιωπή μου ως άρνηση. «Θα μου δώσεις μία τελευταία ευκαιρία να σου εξηγήσω;»

«Και η Αλίσια;»

Αυτήν την ερώτηση δεν μπορώ να την παραβλέψω όσο και αν το θέλω. Είναι η ίδια και επαναλαμβανόμενη. Η Αλίσια, η Αλίσια, η Αλίσια, η Αλίσια. Νισάφι, πια!

«Δεν τρέχει τίποτα με την Αλίσια,» λέει κατηγορηματικά. «Αυτό που είδες ήταν ένας αποχαιρετισμός. Μόνο.»

Τον κοιτάζω δύσπιστα. Δεν θα είναι η πρώτη φορά που τον ακούω να μου υπόσχεται ότι έχει τελειώσει μαζί της.

«Ξέρω ότι έχεις κάθε λόγο να με αμφισβητείς. Όμως αυτήν την φορά είναι η αλήθεια. Η πάσα αλήθεια. Ήθελα να το τελειώσω μαζί της πολιτισμένα, καταλαβαίνεις; Σε παρακαλώ, δώσε μου μία ευκαιρία να σου το αποδείξω.»

Δαγκώνομαι. Γίνεται να αρνηθώ τα παρακάλια του; Τον κοιτάζω στα μάτια προσπαθώντας να βρω την παραμυθία που χρειάζομαι. Ότι δεν θα είμαι για πολλοστή φορά το κορόιδο του αιώνα, έτσι και τον εμπιστευτώ.

Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά.

Χαμογελάει και το πρόσωπο του φωτίζεται ολόκληρο.

«Σε ευχαριστώ.»

Ύστερα με τραβάει στην αγκαλιά του και γίνομαι όλη ζέστη. Γαμώτο! Πώς θα πάρω τα πόδια μου να φύγω από εδώ; Ευτυχώς απομακρύνεται πρώτος εκείνος, επειδή εγώ δεν έχω την απαραίτητη δύναμη για να το κάνω.

«Καληνύχτα.»

«Καληνύχτα.»

Με αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια αποχαιρετιζόμαστε και εγώ φεύγω. Δεν κάθομαι να αναπολώ την μοναξιά μου για πολύ. Η καταδίκη μου με αναμένει στο σπίτι. Διακτινίζομαι στο δωμάτιο μου και δεν έχω προσγειωθεί καλά-καλά, όταν παρατηρώ την μανισμένη φιγούρα της μάνας μου να κάθεται στην πολυθρόνα μου με την νυχτικιά της. Με το που με βλέπει σηκώνεται όρθια.

«Μπορείς να μου πεις πού στο καλό ήσουν;»

«Μανούλα...»

«Άσε τα μανούλα! Δηλαδή δεν μας υπολογίζεις καθόλου; Τι είμαστε για εσένα; Απλά παραγωγοί χρήματος για να ξοδεύεις; Τέτοια αξία έχει η υπόσχεση σου; Ούτε ένα βράδυ δεν κρατάει;»

«Μαμά...»

«Σιωπή! Σου είπαμε θα είσαι εδώ στις δέκα και μας είπες εντάξει; Και ξέρεις τι ώρα είναι τώρα; Δώδεκα και τέταρτο!»

Δεν έχω τίποτα να αντικρούσω. Έχει απόλυτο δίκιο. Κάθομαι μονάχα και ακούω την κατσάδα αδιαμαρτύρητα.

«Την Τετάρτη ξεκινάει το σχολείο,» καταλήγει επιτέλους η μάνα μου. «Μέχρι τότε δεν θα τολμήσεις να ξεμυτίσεις ούτε μέχρι τον κήπο! Κατάλαβες;»

Δεν περιμένει απάντηση. Βγαίνει από την κρεβατοκάμαρα μου κλείνοντας δυνατά την πόρτα πίσω της.

Με έναν βαθύ αναστεναγμό πέφτω πίσω στο κρεβάτι μου. Κοιτάζω τον ουρανό. Ο μπαμπάς μού τον έχει μαγέψει να φαίνεται όπως ο βραδινός ουρανός κάθε νύχτας του χρόνου, με όλα τα αστέρια και τους αστερισμούς. Μου έχει μάθει μάλιστα να ξεχωρίζω τα μεγαλύτερα από αυτά. Αγαπημένη μου είναι η Κόμη της Βερενίκης. Σύμφωνα με τον μύθο, η Βερενίκη ήταν βασίλισσα της Αιγύπτου παντρεμένη με τον φαραώ Πτολεμαίο. Την πρώτη νύχτα του γάμου τους ωστόσο, ο φαραώ έφυγε για εκστρατεία σε ένα μακρινό βασίλειο. Τότε η Βερενίκη έκοψε τα μαλλιά της και τα προσέφερε θυσία στον ναό της Αφροδίτης, ώστε να επιστρέψει κοντά της ασφαλής ο Πτολεμαίος. Πράγματι, ο βασιλιάς γύρισε μετά από καιρό και η Βερενίκη εκπλήρωσε το τάμα της. Την επόμενη ημέρα όμως τα μαλλιά της χάθηκαν από τον ναό. Οι αστρονόμοι του παλατιού είπαν τότε πως τα έκαναν δώρο οι θεοί στα αστέρια και έτσι δημιούργησαν την Κόμη της Βερενίκης.

Ααααχ, είναι αποδεδειγμένο. Όλα εμείς οι γυναίκες τα τραβάμε πάντα, επειδή έχουμε καρδιά που αγαπάει βαθιά και θυσιάζεται. Τουλάχιστον η ιστορία της Βερενίκης είχε αίσιο τέλος. Ελπίζω το δικό μου το love story να έχει happy ending δίχως να χρειαστεί να κουρέψω τα μαλλιά μου με την ψιλή. Ή να με αποκληρώσουν οι γονείς μου. Ένα από τα δύο.

* * *

 **Δυναμικές εξελίξεις σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο. Ξέρω πως ο Άλεξ έχει χάσει οπαδούς, αλλά ποια στην θέση της Λίλι δεν θα του έδινε μία δεύτερη ευκαρία;**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα όμορφα σχολιάκια σας! Συνεχίστε έτσι!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	16. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο πέμπτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ ΠΕΜΠΤΟ**

Το πρωί ξυπνώ έπειτα από ελάχιστες ώρες ύπνου. Μου ήταν αδύνατον να κοιμηθώ. Όχι μετά από όλα όσα έγιναν χθες το βράδυ. Η μυρωδιά του, η γεύση του, η υφή του αναδύονταν μέσα μου και με αναστάτωναν. Το πώς με φίλησε, το πώς με αγκάλιασε, τα λόγια που μου είπε, οι υποσχέσεις που μου έδωσε. Το μόνο που μπορώ να σκεφτώ είναι με ποιον τρόπο θα καταφέρω να τον ξαναδώ. Ακόμα και αν χρειαστεί να με αποκληρώσουν οι γονείς μου. Χρειάζομαι την επιβεβαίωση της ύπαρξης του. Να είμαστε οι δυο μας, μόνοι, μαζί. Το μυαλό μου κατεβάζει ρολά και μόνο στην ιδέα. Πρέπει να αρπάξω την ευκαιρία πριν χαθεί. Αν επιστρέψω στο σχολείο, μετά δεν θα τον ξαναδώ πριν από τα Χριστούγεννα. Φέξε μου και γλίστρησα!

Επίσης πρέπει να μάθω. Πρέπει να μάθω τι έγινε με την Αλίσια. Να τολμήσω να ελπίσω πως ήταν όντως ένας αποχαιρετισμός. Να τον αφήσω να μου εξηγήσει. Να με παρηγορήσει ή παραμυθιάσει για πολλοστή φορά. Δεν αντέχω μακριά του. Και μόνο στην υπόνοια πως μπορώ να περάσω χρόνο μαζί του και δεν το κάνω, τρελαίνομαι. Γκόντρικ, πώς θα πείσω την μάνα μου να με αφήσει να βγω; Τι κόλπο πρέπει να σκαρφιστώ πάλι; Μήπως να το κάνω όπως ο θείος Ρον που είχε σκεπάσει με τα παπλώματα στο κρεβάτι του το χτικιό της σοφίτας; Τι κρίμα που στην δική μας σοφίτα δεν υπάρχει χτικιό, αλλά αντίθετα μόνο το δικό μου υπνοδωμάτιο. Και οποιοδήποτε αστείο σχετικά είναι επιπέδου δημοτικού και αρνούμαι να το ακούσω.

Ετοιμάζομαι να σηκωθώ από το κρεβάτι μου και να πάω στο μπάνιο, όταν χτυπάει ο καθρέφτης μου. Ούτε συλλογίζομαι καλά-καλά ποιος μπορεί να είναι πριν το σηκώσω. Και δω το πανέμορφο πρόσωπο του Άλεξ Γουντ.

«Καλημέρα!»

Μέρλιν, θα σταματήσει ποτέ να χτυπάει έτσι η καρδιά μου κάθε φορά που μου χαμογελά;

«Καλημέρα,» χαμογελώ δειλά και εγώ.

Είναι τόσο σουρεαλιστικό όλο αυτό. Αυτό, να με παίρνει στον καθρέφτη μου και να το σηκώνω και να μιλάμε. Λες και η κανονικότητα είναι κάτι που δεν μου ταιριάζει. Έχω ονειρευτεί τόσο πολύ την ιδέα του που τον έχω εξαϋλώσει. Μπερδεύομαι μεταξύ φαντασίας και πραγματικότητας. Εμπιστεύομαι την πρώτη μην έχοντας εξοικειωθεί με την δεύτερη. Φοβάμαι. Φοβάμαι πως κάτι θα πω, κάτι θα κάνω και η ψευδαίσθηση θα αποκαλυφθεί. Είμαι αμήχανη, τεταμένη, απορημένη. Το παραμικρό μού φαίνεται τεράστιο και άγνωστο. Χρειάζομαι να σταματώ και να περιμένω. Να αφουγκράζομαι τις διαθέσεις του, να ιχνηλατώ τα βήματα, να δοκιμάζω τα νερά. Προσποιούμαι πως είμαι κάποια άλλη, μία άλλη που ακόμα δεν έχω μάθει. Φορμάρω προσωπεία σαν φορέματα, προβάρω έναν ρόλο που δεν ξέρω.

«Τι κάνεις; Καλά;»

«Ναι. Εσύ;»

«Καλά και εγώ. Πώς κοιμήθηκες;»

«Καλά.»

Τι σας έλεγα; Μου είναι αδύνατον να του αποκαλύψω ότι δεν έκλεισα μάτι εξαιτίας του. Την τελευταία φορά που του άφησα λευκή επιταγή την καρδιά μου την τσαλαπάτησε.

«Εγώ δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ. Σε σκεφτόμουν.»

Εγκεφαλικό βαριάς μορφής.

«Τι σκεφτόσουν;»

Αν δεν ξέρατε πως μπορώ να πάρω διδακτορικό στις διακυμάνσεις του χαμόγελου του, σας το λέω τώρα. Μπορώ. Και αυτήν την στιγμή έχει το χαμόγελο που με τρελαίνει περισσότερο από κάθε άλλο. Το γλυκό, το κάπως πονηρό, το κάπως αθώο, το χαμόγελο του μπορώ να κατακτήσω όλο τον κόσμο, η ζωή σας μου ανήκει, θα σας τα πάρω όλα και δεν θα σας μείνουν ούτε οι κάλτσες και εσείς θα με παρακαλείτε γονατιστοί και για άλλο. Ναι, υπάρχει τέτοιου είδους χαμόγελο. Και το αντικρίζω μπροστά μου. Τώρα. Άντε να αντισταθείτε εσείς σε αυτό!

«Σκεφτόμουν εμάς. Πόσο πολύ θέλω να σε δω. Ξέρεις, έλεγα, αν θες και εσύ, να ερχόσουν σπίτι μου.»

Πού πήγε το σάλιο μου;

«Είναι σχεδόν έτοιμο. Να το βάψω μένει. Μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις να διαλέξω χρώματα. Μπορούμε να μαγειρέψουμε επίσης. Ή να βγούμε και έξω. Έχει μερικά πολύ ωραία μαγαζάκια στην γειτονιά μου. Έχεις έρθει ποτέ στο Μπράιτον; Έχει εκπληκτική προμενάδα.»

Μου λέει αλήθεια να πάω στο σπίτι του; Αλήθεια τώρα; Ειλικρινά αλήθεια; Εγώ και εκείνος; Μόνοι; Στο σπίτι του;

«Τι ώρα θες να τα πούμε; Μπορείς να έρθεις και από τώρα αν θέλεις. Να πάρουμε μαζί πρωινό. Φτιάχνω εκπληκτικές βάφλες.»

Ό,τι απάντηση και αν κατάφεραν να συγκεντρώσουν τα εγκεφαλικά μου κύτταρα την ξεχνάω στην στιγμή, καθότι τότε αποφασίζει ο αθεόφοβος να αλλάξει στάση.

Και παρατηρώ.

Ότι.

Είναι.

Γυμνόστηθος.

ΟΥΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!

Και όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά τρέχουν και κάτι σταγόνες στο γυμνό του στέρνο επομένως συνειδητοποιώ πως πρέπει να έχει κάνει μπάνιο, γιατί και τα μαλλιά του είναι βρεγμένα και νομίζω ίσα που πρόλαβα να διακρίνω και μία πετσέτα τυλιγμένη γύρω από την μέση του και τα δάχτυλα του χαϊδεύουν νωχελικά τους κοιλιακούς του και όλο αυτό το σκέφτηκα με μία ανάσα και κοντεύω να σκάσω. Μέρλιν, και κάνει μία ζέστη έτσι ξαφνικά!

«Λοιπόν; Τι ώρα να σε περιμένω;»

«Γκλγκμγλ.»

«Συγνώμη; Δεν κατάλαβα τι είπες;»

«Γκουχ,» καθαρίζω τον λαιμό μου.

Τι να του πω τώρα; Ε, ξέρεις, δεν με αφήνουν οι γονείς μου; Πόσο αξιοθρήνητη θα είμαι μετά από αυτό; Είναι δυνατόν να προκαλέσω σεξ απήλ _έτσι_ ; Έχετε ακούσει καμία femme fatale να πρέπει να ζητήσει άδεια να βγει έξω; Ούτε και εγώ!

«Ε, έχω κανονίσει κάτι για σήμερα, αλλά θα προσπαθήσω να έρθω.»

Καλύτερα αυτή η διπλωματική απάντηση. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο πλέκω και μυστήριο, κάνω και την δύσκολη.

«Α, οκέι.»

Ω, όχι! Μην κατσουφιάζεις! Μην στενοχωριέσαι! Δεν θέλω να στενοχωριέσαι! Δεν αντέχω να στενοχωριέσαι!

«Νομίζω πάντως πως θα τα καταφέρω,» βιάζομαι να του υποσχεθώ.

Μόνο να χαμογελάς! Φτάνει να χαμογελάς! Όλα για να χαμογελάς!

Μονομιάς το πρόσωπο του φωτίζεται ξανά.

«Τέλεια! Σπίτι θα είμαι να σε περιμένω. Έλα όποτε θες.»

«Εντάξει. Θα σου στείλω μήνυμα όταν θα ξέρω.»

«Μμμ. Ανυπομονώ.»

Το στομάχι μου έχει γεμίσει πεταλούδες ήδη. Το ερωτικό του μπάσο και ο μαυλιστικός τρόπος που δαγκώνει τα χείλη του απλά με στέλνουν σε άλλο κόσμο.

Τερματίζουμε την κλήση και μένω ξέπνοη να κοιτάζω το άπειρο και να σκέφτομαι με ποιον στο καλό τρόπο θα πείσω την μάνα μου να με αφήσει να πάω στο σπίτι του Άλεξ. Σηκώνομαι μετά από λίγο και αφού πλένομαι και ετοιμάζομαι, κατεβαίνω στην κουζίνα. Παραδόξως είναι ο μπαμπάς αυτός που βρίσκω εκεί. Είναι σκυμμένος πάνω από μία κατσαρόλα που αχνίζει. Μαγειρεύει πού και πού, όταν έχει χρόνο. Το κάνει και για να ξεκουράσει την μαμά και επειδή του αρέσει να προσφέρει. Δεν ξέρει πολλές συνταγές, αλλά όσες ξέρει τις έχει τελειοποιήσει στο άριστο. Από την μυρωδιά αντιλαμβάνομαι πως φτιάχνει την μυστική σπεσιαλιτέ του. Πρόκειται ουσιαστικά για σούπα μπουγιαμπέσα, όμως σε κανέναν μας δεν λέει όλα τα συστατικά που χρησιμοποιεί. Μπορεί δηλαδή να τρώμε και αμελέτητα δράκου και να μην το γνωρίζουμε. Όπως και να έχει, είναι πεντανόστιμη.

«Καλημέρα, μπαμπάκα,» τον χαιρετάω με ένα φιλί.

«Καλώς την. Πώς κοιμήθηκες;»

«Ε, έτσι και έτσι. Μπαμπά, συγνώμη που άργησα χθες το βράδυ. Δεν ήθελα να σας ανησυχήσω. Απλά πέρασε η ώρα και δεν το κατάλαβα.»

Ειλικρινά το νιώθω αυτό. Δεν το λέω μόνο και μόνο για να τον καλοπιάσω. Εξάλλου η μάνα μου είναι αυτή που χρειάζεται να πάρω την συγκατάθεση της. Αν η μαμά πει ναι, τότε ο μπαμπάς αποκλείεται να πει όχι.

Ο Χάρυ Πότερ – ή για εμένα ο μπαμπάς – τελειώνει να ανακατεύει την χύτρα και αφήνει την κουτάλα παραδίπλα. Έπειτα στρέφεται και με κοιτάζει.

«Η μαμά σου ήταν πολύ θυμωμένη χθες.»

«Το ξέρω.»

«Κοίτα ίσως και να είναι κάπως υπερβολική. Τουλάχιστον εγώ μερικές φορές έτσι νιώθω. Όμως δεν μπορώ να γνωρίζω. Δεν έχω μέτρο σύγκρισης, κατάλαβες; Είναι δύσκολο να είσαι γονιός, δεν υπάρχει κάποιο πρότυπο να ακολουθήσεις. Αυτοσχεδιάζεις ουσιαστικά έχοντας ως μπούσουλα τον τρόπο που μεγάλωσες εσύ. Το πώς συμπεριφέρονταν οι δικοί σου γονείς. Εγώ δεν το έχω αυτό. Το μόνο που έχω είναι το παράδειγμα των Ντάρσλεϊ και το οποίο στο μόνο που με εξυπηρετεί είναι ως απόδειξη για τον χειρότερο τρόπο να μεγαλώνεις ένα παιδί. Και δεν εννοώ εμένα. Εννοώ τον δικό τους γιο, τον Ντάντλεϊ.»

Ο Ντάντλεϊ είναι ο πρώτος ξάδερφος του πατέρα μου από την πλευρά της μητέρας του. Δεν ξέρω πολλά για εκείνον, απλά έχω ακούσει πως είχε δύσκολη ενηλικίωση. Έμπλεξε με κακές παρέες, μπλέχτηκε σε κύκλωμα κλοπών αυτοκινήτων, έγινε χούλιγκαν, έφαγε κάποια χρόνια φυλακή. Ο θείος του πατέρα μου, ο Βέρνον, πέθανε λίγο πριν ο Ντάντλεϊ γίνει δεκαοκτώ και ο πατέρας μου πιστεύει πως ευθύνεται κατά πολύ αυτό για την κατρακύλα του. Όπως και η ασφυκτική αγάπη της μητέρας του. Ο πατέρας μου περιγράφει τον Ντάντλεϊ ως ένα απόλυτα κακομαθημένο παιδί που όταν αναγκάστηκε να αντιμετωπίσει μόνος του τον κόσμο τα βρήκε μπαστούνια και κατέφυγε στην βία για να επιβιώσει.

Τουλάχιστον πλέον φαίνεται να έχει ηρεμήσει. Εργάζεται ως ασφαλιστής και κυκλοφορεί παντού με κουστούμι. Έχει παντρευτεί και έχει δύο παιδιά, τον Ροδόλφο και την Πετούνια, γυμνασιόπαιδα ακόμα. Τα έχω δει μερικές φορές, μιας και ο πατέρας μου κρατάει κάποια επαφή με τον ξάδερφο του. Μου περνάνε λίγο αδιάφορα, ειδικά που μπροστά τους απαγορεύεται να αναφερθούμε στην μαγεία. Το έχει ζητήσει ο Ντάντλεϊ από τον μπαμπά και εμείς σεβόμαστε την επιθυμία του. Ούτε με εκείνον έχω στενή επαφή. Δεν είναι πως τον αντιπαθώ, αλλά δεν βρίσκω κανένα κοινό σημείο μαζί του. Και με αυτόν και με την γυναίκα του, μία τελείως κιτς παρουσία με την πιο εκνευριστική φωνή που έχετε ακούσει ποτέ. Γενικά οι Ντάρσλεϊ είναι η επιτομή της ρήσης: τους συγγενείς δεν τους διαλέγεις, τους κληρονομείς.

«Όμως θέλω να ξέρεις,» συνεχίζει ο πατέρας μου, «πως ό,τι κάνουμε το κάνουμε από αγάπη. Γιατί θέλουμε να σε προστατεύσουμε από τις αναποδιές της ζωής. Ξέρουμε ότι δεν μπορούμε να σε προστατεύσουμε από όλα. Ωστόσο κάποια είναι τόσο οφθαλμοφανή που δεν γίνεται να μην το κάνουμε. Θα το καταλάβεις και εσύ όταν γίνεις μητέρα κάποια ημέρα. Τόσο η μαμά όσο και εγώ το μόνο που θέλουμε είναι να είσαι ευτυχισμένη.»

Σκουπίζει τα χέρια του στην ποδιά που φοράει και εγώ πηγαίνω και τον αγκαλιάζω. Όσο και αν τις περισσότερες φορές δεν το δείχνω, είμαι ευγνώμων για τους γονείς μου. Δεν εννοώ επειδή είναι αυτοί που είναι και με μεγάλωσαν έτσι όπως με μεγάλωσαν, χωρίς να μου λείψει τίποτα. Και για αυτό αλλά όχι τόσο για αυτό. Περισσότερο επειδή είναι πάντα εκεί για εμένα, ακόμα και όταν εγώ πιστεύω πως δεν τους θέλω. Ξέρω περιπτώσεις παιδιών όπου οι γονείς τους είναι παντελώς αδιάφοροι με αποτέλεσμα να αναγκάζονται να επωμιστούν τα ίδια το βάρος της ευθύνης των πράξεων τους. Δεν υπάρχει μεγαλύτερο παράδειγμα για αυτό από τον Ίαν.

Το στομάχι μου σφίγγεται όπως κάθε φορά στην σκέψη του. Νιώθω τόσο τύψεις και ενοχές για εκείνον, ειδικά μετά που γνώρισα από πρώτο χέρι την μάνα του. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μην αισθάνεται κατατρεγμένος και τόσο θυμωμένος με τον κόσμο, όταν δεν βρήκε αποδοχή ούτε από τον άνθρωπο που τον γέννησε; Δεν ζήτησε εκείνος να γεννηθεί και αφέθηκε στην δική του ευρηματικότητα για να τα βγάλει πέρα. Λογικό να μην εμπιστεύεται κανέναν. Και εγώ του έδωσα την μεγαλύτερη απόδειξη πως είχε δίκιο προδίδοντας τον κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο.

Έχω μετανιώσει οικτρά για το πώς του φέρθηκα. Αν γυρνούσα τον χρόνο πίσω, θα συμπεριφερόμουν τελείως διαφορετικά. Θα ήθελα να τον κερδίσω ως φίλο, ωστόσο αναλογιζόμενη άπειρες φορές το παρελθόν κατέληξα πως ούτε αυτό θα ήταν εφικτό χωρίς να τον πληγώσω, εφόσον ήταν δεδομένο πως εκείνος έτρεφε διαφορετικά αισθήματα για εμένα. Επομένως, το μόνο που θα μπορούσα να κάνω ήταν να είμαι ευγενική μαζί του, αλλά να τον κρατήσω μακριά. Μακριά από την παράνοια μου και το σύμπλεγμα με τον Άλεξ. Δυστυχώς δεν μπορώ να υποκριθώ, ότι έτσι και μου δινόταν ξανά η ευκαιρία θα διάλεγα τον Ίαν. Για αυτό και δεν μου αξίζει.

Απομακρύνομαι από την αγκαλιά του μπαμπά μου και τον κοιτάζω γλυκά στα μάτια. Εκείνος μου αφήνει ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο.

«Αγόρι είναι στην μέση;»

«Μπαμπά!» εξανίσταμαι και υποχωρώ μερικά βήματα μακριά του.

«Έλα, τώρα, σεμνοτυφίες μεταξύ μας,» γελάει. «Μην ξεχνάς πως κάποτε υπήρξα και εγώ έφηβος.»

«Ναι, δεν χρειάζεται να με στοιχειώσεις για πάντα με τις λεπτομέρειες.»

«Παιδάκι μου, τα έχεις μπερδέψει τα πράγματα. Ο μπαμπάς είμαι εγώ, όχι ο παπάς.»

«Χαχα, πολύ αστείο.»

«Η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν έριχνα ποτέ τις γυναίκες με το χιούμορ μου. Άλλα ήταν τα μυστικά μου χαρίσματα.»

«Μπαμπά!»

«Μπορεί να στο επιβεβαιώσει και η μητέρα σου αυτό.»

«Μπαμπά!»

«Συγκεκριμένα την πρώτη νύχτα του γάμου μας μου είπε πως...»

«Ω, μπαμπά, φτάνει, φτάνει, φτάνει!» φωνάζω και καλύπτω τα αυτιά μου με τις παλάμες μου.

Θέλω τόσο ΚΑΘΟΛΟΥ να το ακούσω όλο αυτό.

«Η μητέρα σου είναι στο αίθριο!» μου φωνάζει καθώς φεύγω με την όπισθεν από την κουζίνα αηδιασμένη μέχρι την άλλη ζωή.

* * *

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα τόσα όμορφα σχόλια σας! Ο Άλεξ διχάζει τις απόψεις. Για να δούμε τι έχει να πει η Τζίνι για την όλη κατάσταση. Παρεμπιπτόντως διαβάστε το Χάρυ Πότερ και το Καταραμένο Παιδί;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	17. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο έκτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ ΕΚΤΟ**

Αποφασίζω πως υπάρχει μόνο ένας τρόπος να με αφήσει η μητέρα μου να πάω στον Άλεξ.

Να της πω την αλήθεια.

Μπαίνω στο αίθριο και την βρίσκω να κάθεται στην μέση του χώρου μπροστά από τον πάγκο της. Το αίθριο είναι... Βασικά ένα αίθριο που έχουμε στο πίσω μέρος του ισογείου του σπιτιού μας και το οποίο η μητέρα μου χρησιμοποιεί ως εργαστήρι για την δεύτερη αγαπημένη ασχολία της μετά το κουίντιτς. Την αγγειοπλαστική. Είναι κάτι που την ξεκουράζει και την ψυχαγωγεί. Της αρέσει να φτιάχνει γλάστρες, βαζάκια, πήλινα δοχεία και διάφορες άλλες κατασκευές. Να τα πλάθει, να τα ψήνει, να τα διακοσμεί και να τα δωρίζει σε φίλους ή να στολίζει με αυτά το σπίτι μας. Είναι αρκετά καλή για ερασιτέχνης και πολλοί έχουν θαυμάσει τις ικανότητες της. Γενικά η μητέρα μου είναι καλή με ό,τι και αν καταπιάνεται. Πώς να ανταποκριθώ εγώ σε τέτοια παρακαταθήκη;

«Καλημέρα, μανούλα,» λέω διστακτικά.

«Μπα; Πώς και ξύπνησες έτσι νωρίς;»

Αποπειρώμαι μερικά βήματα πιο κοντά της.

«Δεν είχα πολύ ύπνο. Ένιωθα τύψεις που σε ανησύχησα χθες το βράδυ.»

«Μαλαγανιές πρωί-πρωί;»

Μπορεί να με αποπαίρνει, αλλά καταλαβαίνω από το στραβό μειδίαμα στα χείλη της ότι έχει ξεθυμάνει κάπως.

«Καθόλου μαλαγανιές,» την διαβεβαιώνω. «Ειλικρινά δεν ήθελα να αργήσω. Αλλά συνέβησαν τόσα πολλά στο Φεστιβάλ!»

«Σαν;» τοξώνει απαιτητικά τα φρύδια της.

«Καταρχάς η ομιλία ήταν πάρα πολύ ενδιαφέρουσα. Με έβαλε να σκεφτώ πολλά πράγματα με διαφορετικό τρόπο ή κιόλας να αναλογιστώ ζητήματα που ούτε μου είχαν περάσει από το μυαλό. Το ξέρεις ότι το βιβλίο για το οποίο έγινε η παρουσίαση είναι βασισμένο στην ιστορία του Ρέμους;»

Η μητέρα μου τα χάνει.

«Του Ρέμους; Του φίλου μας του Ρέμους;»

«Αχά.»

Της εξηγώ τα τι και τα πως.

«Και ο Τέντυ ήταν εκεί;» με ρωτάει διευκρινίζοντας μία πληροφορία που ήδη της έδωσα.

Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά.

«Ναι. Και η Βικτουάρ. Μην τον παρεξηγείς. Καταλαβαίνω για ποιο λόγο δεν ήθελε να είστε εκεί. Και εμένα τα έχασε που με είδε. Μου είπε πως θα σας το πει ο ίδιος. Αλλά, ξέρεις, ο μπαμπάς είναι αυτός που είναι και η βραδιά ήταν αφιερωμένη στον πατέρα του και…»

«Ναι, καταλαβαίνω, καταλαβαίνω,» διαβεβαιώνει η μαμά.

Παρόλα αυτά νομίζω την πείραξε λίγο. Δεν πρόκειται ωστόσο να ασχοληθώ με αλλουνού χωράφια. Έχω και μία προσωπική αποστολή να φέρω εις πέρας.

«Επίσης ήταν και ο Άλεξ Γουντ εκεί.»

Δεν αντιδρά ιδιαίτερα, επομένως αντιλαμβάνομαι πως οι σκέψεις της είναι ακόμα αφιερωμένες στο προηγούμενο θέμα.

«Τον φίλησα.»

Μονομιάς ο πηλός που έφτιαχνε τόση ώρα καταρρέει μέσα στα χέρια της.

«Πώς;»

Με κοιτάζει με μία λοβοτομημένη έκφραση. Πηγαίνω και κάθομαι στον πάγκο δίπλα της. Πλέκω τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον λαιμό της.

«Μανουλίτσα, μανουλίτσα, μανουλίτσα. Έχουν γίνει τόσα πολλά! Είμαι τόσο μπερδεμένη! Χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια σου!»

Η μητέρα μου σκουπίζει τα λερωμένα χέρια της στην ποδιά της και μετά πιάνοντας το ραβδί της τα καθαρίζει τελείως όπως και το διαλυμένο κατασκεύασμα μπροστά της.

«Έλα, έλα, ψυχραιμία,» με κανακεύει χτυπώντας με απαλά στο πόδι. «Πες τα μου όλα από την αρχή.»

Αυτό ακριβώς κάνω. Της τα λέω όλα. Την συνάντηση μου με την Αλίσια στο λάιβ του Χιούγκο, την αποκάλυψη της, τον ερχομό του Άλεξ, το πάρτι της Πάντλμηρ, το σχέδιο μου, την φωτογραφία της Μάριονς με τον Άλεξ και την κατσίκα, το τυχαίο μας συναπάντημα στο Εκπτωτικό Χωριό, την πρόσκληση του στο Φεστιβάλ και τέλος την βόλτα μας και το αποκορύφωμα αυτής στο Νότινγκ Χιλ. Η μητέρα μου με ακούει όλο αυτό το διάστημα δίχως να με διακόπτει, αλλά αντίθετα μοιάζει απόλυτα προσηλωμένη στα λεγόμενα μου.

«Και σήμερα το πρωί με πήρε τηλέφωνο να βρεθούμε.»

«Ααα, πες το έτσι και αναρωτιόμουν πώς στο καλό ξύπνησες εσύ πριν από τις δώδεκα.»

«Μαμά, θα με αφήσεις να πάω;»

«Όχι.»

Ο κόσμος μου γκρεμίζεται. Είχα την ελπίδα ότι η ειλικρίνεια μου θα την συγκινούσε.

«Μα, μαμά μου είπε ότι πρέπει να μιλήσουμε. Ότι έχει πράγματα να μου πει.»

«Σε αυτό δεν διαφωνώ.»

«Και πώς θα μιλήσουμε; Την Τετάρτη πηγαίνω ξανά στο σχολείο και θα κάνω μήνες να τον ξαναδώ. Και τότε πάει πέταξε το πουλάκι!»

«Λίλι, μπορεί αυτήν την στιγμή να σου φαίνεται το πιο τραγικό πράγμα που μπορεί να σου συμβεί να μην σε αφήσω να πας να τον δεις, όμως υπάρχουν σημαντικότερα μαθήματα που πρέπει να πάρεις. Όπως ότι όταν κάποιος αθετεί μία υπόσχεση, ακολουθούν επιπτώσεις. Η πειθαρχία είναι ένα εφόδιο που οφείλω να σου προσφέρω, αν δεν θέλω να καταλήξεις δυστυχισμένη στην καλύτερη των περιπτώσεων. Μέσα σε μία εβδομάδα φέρθηκες επαναλαμβανόμενα επιπόλαια για χάρη ενός αγοριού. Δεν το βρίσκεις ανώριμο εσύ αυτό;»

Ω, όχι! Είναι άδικο, είναι τόσο άδικο αυτό που συμβαίνει!

«Μα, μαμά, πρόκειται για τον Άλεξ!»

«Ακριβώς έτσι το πάθημα γίνεται σημαντικότερο μάθημα. Αν δεν υπήρχε κάτι που πραγματικά ήθελες, τότε η στέρηση δεν θα σου στοίχιζε τόσο. Είναι ήδη καταστροφικό ότι πάντα είχες ό,τι θελήσεις. Είναι υποχρέωση μου να σώσω ό,τι μπορώ.»

«Έτσι σώζεις εσύ; Σκοτώνοντας κάθε μου ελπίδα για ευτυχία;»

«Είσαι ακόμα υπό την σκέπη μου και αυτό ο Άλεξ πρέπει να το αποδεχτεί, αν πραγματικά θέλει να είναι μαζί σου. Όπως είπες και εσύ την Τετάρτη πηγαίνεις σχολείο. Μία φορά δεν θα κάνει την διαφορά. Εξάλλου δεν θεωρώ πως είσαι έτοιμη για μία τέτοια σχέση εξ αποστάσεως. Δεν έδινες καμία σημασία στα μαθήματα σου πριν από τον Άλεξ. Δεν θέλω να φανταστώ τι θα γίνει έτσι και είστε μαζί και τον σκέφτεσαι μέρα-νύχτα.»

Πετάγομαι επάνω τρέμοντας από τον εκνευρισμό.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνεις τίποτα. Τον σκέφτομαι πάντα μέρα-νύχτα! Εγώ φταίω που σε εμπιστεύτηκα!»

Τα δάκρυα που σκεπάζουν τα μάτια μου είναι από νεύρα και απόγνωση. Διακτινίζομαι κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιο μου έτοιμη να εκραγώ. Είναι τόσο άδικη! Τόσο, μα τόσο, μα τόσο άδικη! Εγώ φταίω που της φέρθηκα ανθρώπινα και με ωριμότητα. Όταν θα φύγω και θα κάνει τόσο καιρό να με ξαναδεί, θα μάθει! Θα το μετανιώσει οικτρά που καταδίκασε την ευτυχία μου. Όταν την πάρουν από το σχολείο και την ενημερώσουν ότι πέθανα από ερωτική απογοήτευση, θα δει τότε το λάθος της. Όμως θα είναι πια αργά! Θα κλαίει πάνω από το άψυχο κορμί μου και θα σπαράζει ζητώντας να γυρίσω πίσω. Εγώ όμως θα παραμένω παρθένα και άσπιλη στους αιώνες των αιώνων χαμένη πριν από την ώρα μου πάνω στο άνθος της ηλικίας μου. Και για όλα θα φταίει εκείνη. Εκείνη! Η μάνα μου, το ίδιο μου το αίμα, ο ίδιος άνθρωπος που με έφερε στην ζωή τώρα θα μου την παίρνει πίσω.

Καθώς προχωράω επάνω κάτω στο δωμάτιο μου δημιουργώντας ουσιαστικά μία τρύπα στο πάτωμα, η φάτσα της Έμιλι ξεπηδά από το τζάκι στα αριστερά μου.

«Τσα!»

«Άσε με, γιατί είμαι να σκάσω!»

«Τι έγινε; Κάτσε περίμενε.»

Η Έμιλι εξαφανίζεται και αμέσως μετά εμφανίζεται ολόκορμη μπροστά μου. Το τζάκι στο δωμάτιο μου είναι το μόνο που έχουμε συνδέσει με το σπίτι της, ώστε να μπορούμε να πηγαινοερχόμαστε ανενόχλητα. Αν και τώρα που είμαι τιμωρία, οι γονείς μου έχουν κλείσει την δική μου δίοδο προς εκείνη και επιτρέπουν να έρχεται μόνο εκείνη σε εμένα. Για τέτοια δικτατορία μιλάμε!

«Για πες, για πες! Τι έγινε χθες το βράδυ!»

«Ααααγκχ!» βγάζω μία κραυγή απελπισίας. «Η μάνα μου θέλει να με εξοντώσει! Το πιστεύεις; Το πιστεύεις; Ο Άλεξ μου ζήτησε να πάω σπίτι του και εκείνη δεν με αφήνει!»

«Σου ζήτησε να πας σπίτι του;»

Συνειδητοποιώ, ότι η Έμιλι δεν έχει ιδέα για το τι διακυβεύτηκε μεταξύ εμού και του Άλεξ στο Φεστιβάλ και εννοείται δεν καταλαβαίνει λέξη που ξεστομίζω.

«Ω, Έμιλι, είμαι ταυτόχρονα τόσο ενθουσιασμένη και τόσο φοβισμένη!»

Κάθομαι απονενοημένα στο κρεβάτι μου. Εκείνη έρχεται και γονατίζει μπροστά μου και με κοιτάζει στα μάτια. Περιμένει να της εξηγήσω.

«Μέρλιν, το κεφάλι μου πάει να σπάσει. Δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να τον εμπιστευτώ, δεν ξέρω τι να περιμένω από εκείνον, πώς πρέπει να φερθώ, ταυτόχρονα δεν μπορώ να πάψω να τον σκέφτομαι, κάθομαι σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα και μόνο στην σκέψη του, δεν κρατιέμαι να πάω να τον δω και παράλληλα έχω και την μάνα μου να μου βάζει έξτρα εμπόδια!»

Η κατάσταση μου είναι δραματική, δεν το συζητώ.

«Κοίτα, ας βάλουμε τα πράγματα σε μία σειρά,» με καλμάρει η Έμιλι. «Το γεγονός πως η μητέρα σου δεν σε αφήνει είναι κάτι που δεν εξαρτάται από εσένα και δεν μπορείς να το αλλάξεις. Επομένως, προτείνω να μην το σκέφτεσαι καν, να το αφήσεις στην άκρη. Καλύτερα να επικεντρωθείς σε αυτά που αισθάνεσαι εσύ.»

«Μα δεν ξέρω τι αισθάνομαι! Δεν ξέρω! Έγιναν όλα τόσο γρήγορα! Χρειάζομαι περισσότερο χρόνο μαζί του, για να ξεκαθαρίσω. Τον οποίο η μάνα μου μού στερεί!»

«Μαλακία, καταλαβαίνω.»

Αναστενάζουμε και οι δύο βαθιά.

«Τουλάχιστον, ας επικεντρωθούμε στα θετικά,» επιμένει αισιόδοξα η Έμιλι. «Σε θέλει, δεν μπορούμε να το παραβλέψουμε αυτό. Σκέψου ότι αυτό που επιθυμούσες διακαώς έναν χρόνο τώρα έγινε πραγματικότητα. Δεν είναι λίγο. Δεν συμβαίνει στον καθένα.»

Και αυτό με τρομοκρατεί περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο.

«Ναι, αλλά δεν πρόκειται να το ρισκάρω ξανά. Δεν θα επιτρέψω να ενθουσιαστώ χωρίς δεδομένα. Ναι, μου είπε πως η όλη φάση με την Αλίσια ήταν ένας αποχαιρετισμός, όμως μπορώ να βασιστώ στα λόγια του; Εσύ δεν έλεγες πως με τον Άλεξ πρέπει να κρατώ μικρό καλάθι;»

«Εκατό τοις εκατό,» συμφωνεί. «Αυτό ωστόσο δεν πρέπει να σε εμποδίσει από το να βλέπεις καθαρά. Αν αποφασίσεις να του δώσεις μία δεύτερη ευκαιρία, τότε πρέπει να το κάνεις απόλυτα. Αν αμφιβάλεις για κάθε τι που λέει και κάνει, τότε θα τρελαθείς, δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση. Η όποια σχέση σας θα καταστραφεί πριν καν αρχίσει. Για αυτό επιμένω πως δεν πρέπει να βιαστείς. Πρέπει να τον ακούσεις και να πάρεις τον χρόνο σου να αποφασίσεις. Αν σε θέλει πραγματικά, όπως λέει, τότε θα καταλάβει ότι χρειάζεσαι χρόνο και θα σου τον δώσει. Τι στο καλό, δηλαδή; Εσύ τον περίμενες να αποφασίσει ενάμιση χρόνο!»

Μένουμε να συζητάμε τα τι και τα πως της ακόμα ανύπαρκτης – εξαιτίας της μάνας μου, μην ξεχνιόμαστε – σχέσης μου με τον Άλεξ μαζί με την Έμιλι μέχρι το μεσημέρι. Έπειτα εκείνη φεύγει για να πάει να φάει στους δικούς της και εγώ κατεβαίνω στην τραπεζαρία για το μεσημεριανό. Είμαι μουτρωμένη και δεν το κρύβω. Το τραπέζι το περνάω στην μούγκα και αποφεύγω επιμελώς το βλέμμα τόσο της μητέρας μου όσο και του πατέρα μου. Ύστερα όμως κάθομαι και βοηθάω στο συγύρισμα, για να τους αποδείξω πόσο καλή κόρη έχουν και πόσο κακοί είναι αυτοί μαζί της. Επιστρέφω στο δωμάτιο μου με διάθεση λες και έχουν πέσει όλα μου τα καράβια έξω.

Σκέφτομαι πως πρέπει να ειδοποιήσω τον Άλεξ, ότι δεν θα μπορέσω να πάω τελικά, εν τούτοις δεν μου πάει η καρδιά να το κάνω. Έτσι και τον δω να στενοχωριέται, θα με τσακίσει. Εξάλλου πώς να του πω ότι δεν με αφήνει η μητέρα μου; Επική ήττα! Ίσως και ενδεχομένως να διατηρώ μία μικρή, ελάχιστη πεποίθηση ότι μέχρι το απόγευμα μπορεί και να αλλάξει γνώμη. Στην πραγματικότητα αυτό δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί. Την γνωρίζω καλά την μητέρα μου και όταν λέει δεν ξελέει. Η ελπίδα ωστόσο πεθαίνει πάντα τελευταία, έτσι δεν λένε;

Αποφασίζω να ξεκινήσω να διαβάζω το βιβλίο της Τέρι και είναι πραγματικά πολύ ενδιαφέρον, όμως έτσι όπως δεν έχω καλοκοιμηθεί το προηγούμενο βράδυ με πιάνει μία ανίκητη νύστα και πέφτω όπως είμαι στο κρεβάτι. Όταν ξανανοίγω τα μάτια μου είναι γύρω στις επτά το απόγευμα. Ανασηκώνομαι στο στρώμα μου και τρίβω ανόρεχτα το πρόσωπο μου. Μία ημέρα που θα μπορούσε να είναι αφιερωμένη στον έρωτα έχει περάσει ανούσια με καταπιεσμένα αισθήματα οργής και του ανεκπλήρωτου. Γαμώτη! Ταυτόχρονα διψάω και γάμησε τα, για αυτό διακτινίζομαι στην κουζίνα μας ώστε να πιώ νερό. Εκεί βρίσκεται η μητέρα μου ετοιμάζοντας το βραδινό. Σούπα πάλι. Μα τι στο καλό συμβαίνει σε αυτό το σπίτι; Κατοχή έχουμε;

Μόλις την βλέπω, επισπεύδω τις κινήσεις μου. Δεν θέλω να είμαι για πολλή ώρα στον ίδιο χώρο με εκείνη, προκειμένου να νιώσει στο πετσί της το μήνυμα ότι την αποφεύγω και ευθύνεται η συμπεριφορά της για αυτό. Ναι, τέτοιο κωλόπαιδο είμαι όταν πληγωθώ.

Γεμίζω γρήγορα ένα ποτήρι νερό και κάνω μεταβολή να φύγω.

«Λίλι, μισό λεπτό.»

Στρέφομαι προς το μέρος της με το νερό στο χέρι.

«Έλα, κάτσε λίγο εδώ. Θέλω να σε ρωτήσω κάτι.»

Αναγκαστικά κάνω όπως μου λέει. Εντάξει, είναι ακόμα μητέρα μου στο κάτω-κάτω.

Καταλαμβάνω μία καρέκλα του τραπεζιού και εκείνη την θέση απέναντι μου.

«Θα ήθελα να μου πεις τι αποκόμισες από την σημερινή ημέρα και από τον τρόπο που διαχειρίστηκα την κατάσταση.»

Ανοίγω το στόμα μου δίχως να ξέρω ακριβώς τι να απαντήσω.

«Θα ήθελα να είσαι ειλικρινής.»

Το κλείνω και το ξανανοίγω με αποφασιστικότητα.

«Πιστεύω πως είσαι άδικη.»

«Και εσύ δεν φταις πουθενά;» με ρωτάει ήρεμα.

Σάμπως και προσπαθεί πραγματικά να με καταλάβει.

«Εννοείται πως φταίω. Και δέχομαι οποιαδήποτε τιμωρία. Απλά θεωρώ ότι το να μου απαγορέψεις να πάω να βρω τον Άλεξ είναι υπέρμετρα αυστηρό. Γιατί ξέρεις πόσο πολύ έχω καταναλώσει σκέψη και ενέργεια σε αυτόν τον άνθρωπο. Το να μην μου επιτρέπεις να τον συναντήσω είναι σαν να μην μου επιτρέπεις να ολοκληρωθώ.»

Η μητέρα μου φέρνει το δεξί χέρι της και στηρίζει το μάγουλο της. Με το άλλο παίζει την χρυσή βέρα στον παράμεσο της. Είναι μία χαρακτηριστική της κίνηση που κάνει σχεδόν πάντα όταν σκέφτεται.

«Λυπάμαι που νιώθεις έτσι,» μου λέει τελικά. «Ελπίζω κάποια στιγμή να μπορέσεις να δεις τα πράγματα και από την δική μου οπτική.»

Γνέφω καταφατικά, όμως δεν πιστεύω πως θα συμβεί ποτέ αυτό. Σηκώνομαι από το τραπέζι.

«Πάω στο δωμάτιο μου τώρα.»

«Εντάξει. Απλά φρόντισε να ετοιμαστείς μέχρι τις οκτώ. Περιμένουμε επισκέψεις.»

«Ποιους;»

«Τον νονό σου.»

Εντάξει, πάντα χαίρομαι να βλέπω τον θείο Νέβιλ και την θεία Χάνα, όμως δεν έχω καμία όρεξη να κοινωνικοποιηθώ με τον οποιονδήποτε απόψε. Ωστόσο θα ήταν τρελή αγένεια να μην κατέβω να πω έστω ένα γεια.

«Καλά.»

Ανεβαίνω ξανά στην σοφίτα και κάνω ένα μπάνιο. Φοράω πρόχειρα ρούχα και απλά στεγνώνω τα μαλλιά μου. Στο κάτω-κάτω ο νονός μου με έχει ήδη δει σε πολύ χειρότερες φάσεις, τουτέστιν να έχω μόλις βγει από την κοιλιά της μάνας μου. Ακούω το κουδούνι και διακτινίζομαι στο χολ την ώρα που η μητέρα μου ανοίγει την εξώπορτα.

Ο Άλεξ Γουντ μπαίνει μέσα στο σπίτι μας.

* * *

 **Σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια! Ζητιανεύω!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	18. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο έβδομο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ ΕΒΔΟΜΟ**

Λαλαλαλαλαλαλαλα!

Κάπως έτσι οι άνθρωποι χάνουν το μυαλό τους. Την μία στιγμή είναι μία χαρά και την άλλη ακούνε πουλάκια. Τι νομίζατε; Ότι γίνεται κανένα κοσμοϊστορικό γεγονός και ξαφνικά τα παίζουν; Αηδίες! Απλά έχουν μία μητέρα με στρατηγικό σχέδιο.

«Καλησπέρα!»

Ο Άλεξ χαιρετάει τους γονείς μου και τους προσφέρει γλυκά και λουλούδια που έχει φέρει. Εγώ μένω να παρακολουθώ τις χαιρετούρες σαν χάνος. Δεν ξέρω τι ώρα, τι μέρα, τι έτος είναι. Δεν ξέρω πώς με λένε, αν η καρδιά μου συνεχίζει να χτυπά και αν η λέξη αυγό γράφεται με ύψιλον ή βήτα. Καλά, αυτό δεν το ξέρω και υπό φυσιολογικές συνθήκες αλλά φανταστείτε τώρα που ο χρόνος και τα εγκεφαλικά μου κύτταρα έχουν παγώσει στους μείον εξήντα.

«Γεια σου, Λίλι!»

«Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;»

Όχι και από τις πιο ευγενικές στιγμές μου, αλλά καταλαβαίνετε. Δεν χρειάζεται να εξηγήσω περαιτέρω.

«Ε, με κάλεσε η μητέρα σου για δείπνο.»

«Για δείπνο; Αφού σούπα θα φάμε πάλι.»

Ο Άλεξ συνοφρυώνει ερωτηματικά τα φρύδια του.

«Λίλι, γιατί δεν περνάτε με τον Άλεξ στο σαλόνι;» επεμβαίνει η μητέρα μου. «Χάρυ, θα έρθεις να με βοηθήσεις στην κουζίνα; Σε λίγα λεπτά το τραπέζι θα είναι έτοιμο.»

Ούσα η επιτομή της κατάπληξης οδηγώ τον ουρανοκατέβατο καλεσμένο μας και ασίγαστο μου έρωτα στο καθιστικό μας. Τον βάζω να κάτσει σε έναν από τους καναπέδες.

«Δεν ήρθες σήμερα το πρωί,» μου λέει ο Άλεξ. «Και ξέρεις την παροιμία. Αν δεν πάει ο Μωάμεθ στο βουνό…»

«Ναι… Βασικά, περίμενε λίγο εδώ. Επιστρέφω αμέσως.»

Διακτινίζομαι αστραπιαία στην κουζίνα. Η μάνα μου σερβίρει την σούπα σε μία μεγάλη σουπιέρα που κρατάει ο πατέρας μου.

«Μπορείτε να μου εξηγήσετε τι σκευωρίες οργανώνετε πίσω από την πλάτη μου!»

«Ψυχραιμία, παιδάκι μου.»

Ο πατέρας μου ηχομονώνει με το ραβδί του το δωμάτιο.

«Έχουμε και επισκέπτες.»

«Ναι, για τους οποίους δεν είχα ιδέα. Κοιτάχτε πώς είμαι!»

«Σου είπα ότι περιμένουμε κόσμο,» μου απαντά αφοπλιστικά η μητέρα μου.

«Κόσμο! Τον νονό! Όχι τον Άλεξ!»

«Δηλαδή περισσότερη αξία δίνεις στον Άλεξ από τον νονό σου;» σηκώνει απαιτητικά το φρύδι της η Τζινέβρα.

«Ναι! Όχι! Ναι! Γκρρρ! Αυτό που εννοώ είναι ότι στον νονό δεν χρειάζεται να κάνω καλή εντύπωση.»

«Μην γκρινιάζεις. Μία χαρά είσαι,» με διαβεβαιώνει ο πατέρας μου.

Ο πατέρας μου όμως είναι ο πατέρας μου και με βλέπει πάντα μία χαρά επομένως δεν μετράει.

«Είσαι αχάριστη,» με επιπλήττει η μητέρα μου. «Εγώ πίστευα ότι θα εκτιμήσεις το γεγονός ότι παρά την τιμωρία σου προσπαθούμε ο πατέρας σου και εγώ να μην σε δυσαρεστήσουμε.»

Αυτό με κάνει και σταματώ. Κάνω μία υπαναχώρηση και μπαίνω ξανά σε λειτουργία. Ξαφνικά συνειδητοποιώ την πραγματικότητα του πράγματος. Οι γονείς μου κάλεσαν τον Άλεξ Γουντ σε δείπνο για εμένα!

«Φυσικά και το εκτιμώ. Μανουλίτσα, το εκτιμώ αφάνταστα!»

«Δεν το δείχνεις,» σαρκάζει εκείνη.

«Ναι, έχεις δίκιο, συγνώμη. Απλά, μου ήρθε ο ουρανός σφοντύλι, δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;»

«Τέλος πάντων, δεν θα το συζητήσουμε τώρα. Δεν είναι ευγενικό που τον έχεις παρατήσει μόνο του. Για εσένα τον φέραμε στο κάτω-κάτω! Πήγαινε να του πεις ότι σε δύο λεπτάκια το δείπνο είναι έτοιμο και να έρθετε στην τραπεζαρία.»

Επιστρέφω στην ίδια κεραυνοβολημένη κατάσταση στον Άλεξ.

«Γεια!»

Προσπαθώ να κρύψω την αμηχανία μου πίσω από ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο.

«Γεια,» με χαιρετάει με την σειρά του.

Το δικό του χαμόγελο είναι πιο μουδιασμένο. Τύπου τι σκατά συμβαίνει με αυτήν την οικογένεια.

«Καλά;»

«Μια χαρά. Εσύ;»

«Καλά και εγώ. Τα ίδια.»

Μένουμε για λίγο αμίλητοι. Εγώ να στέκομαι μαγκωμένη όρθια μπροστά του.

«Λίλι…»

«Το δείπνο είναι έτοιμο,» λέω ταυτόχρονα με εκείνον. «Θέλεις να περάσουμε στην τραπεζαρία;»

«Ευχαρίστως.»

Σηκώνεται και τον οδηγώ στο παραδίπλα δωμάτιο, όπου οι γονείς μου έχουν ήδη στρώσει το τραπέζι.

«Ελάτε, παιδιά, καθίστε, καθίστε,» μας προσκαλεί ο πατέρας μου.

Και το δείπνο αρχίζει.

Ο πατέρας μου κάθεται στην κορυφή του τραπεζιού με την μητέρα μου στα δεξιά του. Στα αριστερά βάζουμε τον Άλεξ και απέναντι του και δίπλα από την μητέρα μου κάθομαι εγώ. Η ατμόσφαιρα είναι ελαφρώς τεταμένη και ευθύνομαι και εγώ για αυτό. Δεν μπορώ ωστόσο να ηρεμίσω με τίποτα. Οι γονείς μου προσπαθούν να πιάσουν ψιλή κουβέντα με τον Άλεξ. Τον ρωτάνε για την επιστροφή του, την επανεγκατάσταση του, την ομάδα, τους γονείς του. Ο Άλεξ απαντάει με ευγένεια, αλλά φαίνεται και στην δική του συμπεριφορά πως δεν νιώθει απόλυτα άνετα. Έτσι είναι. Παρότι γνωρίζει τους γονείς μου από μπέμπης, τώρα τους συναναστρέφεται σε ένα πολύ ειδικό συγκείμενο του οποίου τα όρια παραμένουν συγκεχυμένα. Πριν τα καθορίσουμε οι δυο μας, οποιαδήποτε συνύπαρξη θα παραμένει άβολη.

«Και για πες μας καμία εμπειρία από τα ταξίδια σου. Ποιες χώρες επισκέφτηκες;» ρωτάει ο πατέρας μου όταν έχουμε περάσει στο κυρίως πιάτο – κοκκινιστό με πατάτες.

Ο Άλεξ απαντά λίγο αόριστα. Αναφέρει κάποιες χώρες, κάποιες πόλεις, κάποιες περιοχές. Μου φαίνεται πως μιλάει αλαμπουρνέζικα.

«Έκανα διάφορες δουλειές για να συντηρηθώ,» εξηγεί. «Στην αρχή κατέφυγα στην Αμερική και όταν μου τελείωσαν τα χρήματα δούλεψα σε χωράφια αγρότης. Τελείως χειρωνακτική εργασία. Πιστεύω μου έκανε καλό. Εκτίμησα πολλά πράγματα που είχα δεδομένα.»

Η μητέρα μου μού ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα όλο νόημα. Αυτό μας έλειπε τώρα! Να της μπουν ιδέες να με στείλει να γίνω θερίστρια.

Οι διηγήσεις του Άλεξ συνεχίζονται μέχρι που τελειώνουμε το φαγητό. Θα μπορούσα να προσποιηθώ πως με ενδιαφέρουν, μα στην πραγματικότητα το μόνο που με νοιάζει είναι να ξεκαθαριστεί η κατάσταση μεταξύ μας. Οι εμπειρίες του όσο καιρό έλειπε είναι αξιομνημόνευτες και τα λοιπά, αποτελούν όμως ένα κομμάτι του που εμένα δεν με περιέχει. Καταλαβαίνω κάποιον τρίτο να θέλει να μάθει για αυτές, εγώ όμως ανυπομονώ να αρχίσουμε να δημιουργούμε τις δικές μας εμπειρίες, από κοινού. Δεν με απασχολούν οι αναμνήσεις του όσο καιρό ήταν μακριά μου. Το μόνο που με καίει είναι το τι γίνεται τώρα, στο παρόν. Εξάλλου δεν αντέχω καν την ιδέα πως γνώρισε ανθρώπους και καταστάσεις και εμείς δεν μιλούσαμε καν. Πως άλλοι είχαν μερίδιο της ζωής του και όχι εγώ.

Για αυτό ανασαίνω με ανακούφιση όταν η μαμά μου μας ανακοινώνει πως αν θέλουμε μπορούμε να πάμε στο δωμάτιο μου μέχρι να σερβίρει σε λίγο το γλυκό στο σαλόνι.

«Σε πολύ λιγάκι,» επισημαίνει δεικτικά.

Το πιάσαμε, Τζινέβρα. Δεν θα προλάβουμε να βγάλουμε τα ρούχα μας.

Όχι ότι θέλω να βγάλω τα ρούχα μου παρουσία του Άλεξ. Ακόμα. Τουλάχιστον. Ωωω, πώς σκατά καταλήξαμε εκεί τώρα;

«Πολύ ωραίο δωμάτιο,» επευφημεί ο Άλεξ όταν μπαίνουμε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου.

«Ευχαριστώ.»

Περιεργάζεται λίγο τον χώρο. Πιάνει μερικές φωτογραφίες που έχω πάνω από το τζάκι. Την οικογένεια μου, τις φίλες μου, δικές μου.

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη εδώ,» δείχνει μία.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ.»

Γιατί μιλάμε σαν τους κουμπάρους;

«Χα, την θυμάμαι αυτήν την ημέρα.»

Δείχνει μία απεικόνιση της ομάδας των Γκρίφιντορ όταν εγώ ήμουν τρίτο έτος. Το πρώτο που μπήκα στην ομάδα.

«Ήταν πριν από τον αγώνα με τους Χάφλπαφ. Τελευταία στιγμή η Σουλταφέρα αρρώστησε και έπαιξες βασική. Έκανες τρελό παιχνίδι εκείνη την ημέρα. Πραγματικά τους είχες εκπλήξει όλους.»

«Μέχρι που έφαγα μία μπαλιά στο χέρι και μου έσπασε ο καρπός.»

Παρά την οδυνηρή λεπτομέρεια είναι μία χαρούμενη ανάμνηση. Είχαμε νικήσει και όλη η ομάδα είχε έρθει μετά στο νοσοκομείο να μου φέρει γλυκά και δώρα. Ο Άλμπους με είχε αγκαλιάσει μπροστά σε όλο τον κόσμο.

«Εντάξει, πέρασε γρήγορα όμως.»

Έτσι όπως βρίσκομαι δίπλα του μου πιάνει το αριστερό μου χέρι, εκεί όπου είχα χτυπήσει. Το σηκώνει απαλά χαϊδεύοντας την επιδερμίδα μου.

«Και αυτό το θυμάμαι.»

Ακουμπά με το δάχτυλο του το πέτσινο βραχιόλι γύρω από τον καρπό μου.

«Ο Ίαν στο είχε φτιάξει.»

«Ναι. Είναι από νυχτερίδα. Φέρνει τύχη.»

«Δεν είναι καιρός να το βγάλεις;»

Τραβάω μακριά το χέρι μου λες και με χτύπησε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα.

«Γιατί να το βγάλω;»

Ο Άλεξ με κοιτάζει στα μάτια.

«Λίλι, εγώ θέλω να είμαστε μαζί. Εσύ θέλεις να είμαστε μαζί;»

«Τι σχέση έχει αυτό με το βραχιολάκι μου;»

«Δεν μου αρέσει να φοράς ενθύμια πρώην σου. Δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;»

Κουνώ το κεφάλι μου αποπροσανατολισμένα. Έχασα πολλά λογικά βήματα ή είναι η ιδέα μου;

«Πλάκα μου κάνεις; Έχεις απαιτήσεις για ένα βραχιολάκι, όταν εσύ φιλιέσαι δεξιά και αριστερά με την Αλίσια;»

Ο Άλεξ παίρνει μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Δεν φιλιέμαι δεξιά και αριστερά με την Αλίσια. Ήταν ένα φιλί. Μόνο. Και όπως σου εξήγησα ήταν ένα φιλί αποχαιρετισμού.»

Κάτι αστράφτει εκείνη την στιγμή στην έκφραση του. Σταυρώνει τα χέρια στο στέρνο του και μου απευθύνει ένα παιχνιδιάρικο βλέμμα.

«Και για να έχουμε καλό ρώτημα, πού ακριβώς έμαθες για αυτήν την συνάντηση; Μίλησα με την Μάριονς και μου ορκίστηκε ότι δεν δημοσίευσε πουθενά τις φωτογραφίες.»

Εεεεε… μόλις άνοιξε μία τρύπα στο δάπεδο ή μου φαίνεται;

«Τι σημασία έχει πού το έμαθα;»

Η καλύτερη άμυνα είναι η επίθεση, λένε.

«Ε, πώς; Δεν έχει; Αν όντως μου ορκίστηκε ψέματα, πρέπει να το ξέρω. Λοιπόν; Πού τις είδες τις φωτογραφίες;»

Πισωπατώ στα τυφλά σαν το ψάρι έξω από το νερό.

«Μου τις έδειξε η Μάριονς.»

«Η Μάριονς;» ανασηκώνει ερωτηματικά τα φρύδια του ο Άλεξ. «Σου έδειξε εσένα φωτογραφίες η Μάριονς.»

«Ε, όχι, εμένα, εμένα.»

Συνεχίζω να πισωπατώ. Ταυτόχρονα ο Άλεξ προχωρά μπροστά ακολουθώντας με. Κλείνοντας μου κάθε δίοδο διαφυγής ουσιαστικά.

«Αλλά;»

«Τις έδειξε σε κάποιον άλλον και έτυχε να τις δω και εγώ.»

«Και σε ποιον τις έδειξε;»

Ένα βήμα ακόμα πίσω. Και έχω φτάσει τοίχο. Ο Άλεξ βρίσκεται ακριβώς μπροστά μου, εκατοστά απόσταση. Ανεβάζει το δεξί του χέρι και στηρίζεται στον τοίχο. Η μυρωδιά του μου πλημμυρίζει τα ρουθούνια.

«Μμμ; Σε ποιον τις έδειξε;»

Κλείνω σφαλιστά τα μάτια μου. Όταν τα ξανανοίγω, οι μπλε ίριδες του γυαλίζουν.

«Σε εσένα.»

«Ήσουν μπροστά, όταν μου έδειξε η Μάριονς τις φωτογραφίες;»

«Ναι.»

Αφού η γάτα βγήκε έξω από το σακί και εγώ πιάστηκα σαν ποντίκι μέσα στην φάκα, δεν υπάρχει νόημα να συνεχίσω το κρυφτούλι.

«Είχα έρθει στο πάρτι της Πάντλμηρ.»

Δεν είμαι ακριβώς σίγουρη πώς θα αντιδράσει ο Άλεξ. Το μόνο που δεν φανταζόμουν είναι να χαμογελάσει τόσο φωτεινά και ύστερα να βάλει τα γέλια.

«Πώς κατάφερες να τρυπώσεις; Είσαι μία σουσουράδα!»

Το λέει με κάποια περηφάνια. Σάμπως και οι πράξεις μου επιβεβαιώνουν το εγώ του. Φυσικά. Όλα για εκείνον τα σχεδίασα.

«Ήθελα να σε δω.»

Ποιο το νόημα να κρύβομαι πια πίσω από το δάχτυλο μου; Του περιγράφω όλα όσα διακυβεύτηκαν εκείνη την νύχτα.

«Αυτή η πληροφορία με την Αλίσια δεν προοριζόταν για εσένα. Λυπάμαι πολύ που την έμαθες. Ιδίως που την έμαθες έτσι.»

Μοιάζει να το εννοεί.

«Τότε θα πρέπει να λυπάσαι και για τον τρόπο που έμαθα ότι επιστρέφεις.»

«Τι θες να πεις;»

«Θέλω να πω, ότι έλειπες έναν χρόνο, δεν είχα κανένα νέο σου εκτός από μία μουτζουρωμένη ευχετήρια κάρτα και τελικά έμαθα ότι θα γυρίσεις από την ίδια την Αλίσια μέσα σε μία τουαλέτα μπαρ! Αφού πρώτα μου είχε δώσει να καταλάβω, ότι την είχες τρελάνει στις συγνώμες και στα σε παρακαλώ να τα ξαναβρούμε και εφόσον εκείνη δεν σε ήθελε πια, τότε εγώ είχα όλο το πεδίο ελεύθερο να σε κυνηγήσω. Προκειμένου, όπως το έθεσε, να με λυπηθείς και να με θες σαν αποκούμπι.»

Ο Άλεξ γελάει. Αυτήν την φορά ωστόσο δεν μου φαίνεται καθόλου χαριτωμένο.

«Γελάς; Είναι δυνατόν να γελάς; Ναι, εννοείται πως γελάς. Για εσένα όλο αυτό είναι μία μεγάλη πλάκα. Δύο κοπέλες σφάζονται στην ποδιά σου. Τι το καλύτερο!»

Η κατηγόρια μου τον σοβαρεύει κάπως.

«Συγνώμη, συγνώμη, δεν ήθελα να σε προσβάλω, αλλά αν κάτσεις και τα σκεφτείς είναι αστεία. Με την Αλίσια αλληλογραφούσαμε, αυτό δεν θα στο κρύψω. Αραιά και πού όμως. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα το ερωτικό μεταξύ μας πια. Ούτε εκ μέρους μου ούτε εκ μέρους της. Έχει προχωρήσει στην ζωή της και εγώ στην δική μου. Όταν βρεθήκαμε από κοντά, αυτό έγινε ακόμα περισσότερο προφανές. Ο μόνος λόγος που της έγραψα ότι γυρίζω, είναι επειδή ήθελα να ξεκαθαριστούν όλα μεταξύ μας. Και να τελειώσουν πολιτισμένα. Δεν άξιζε στην σχέση που είχαμε να έχουμε τσακωθεί τόσο άσχημα. Εντάξει, ξέρω πως την Αλίσια δεν την συμπαθείς, αλλά για εμένα ήταν η πρώτη μου σοβαρή σχέση και δεν μου ταίριαζε εμένα, ως άνθρωπο, να την έχω τελειώσει έτσι. Όμως σκέψου πόσο άχτι σε έχει, για να σκαρφίστηκε όλο αυτό το σκηνικό μόνο και μόνο για να σε πριζώσει!»

Γελάει πάλι λίγο. Του ρίχνω ένα φαρμακερό βλέμμα.

«Δεν βλέπω πουθενά το αστείο.»

«Έλα μωράκι μου, σόρυ. Έχεις δίκιο.»

Φέρνει το ελεύθερο χέρι του στο πρόσωπο μου.

«Το σημαντικό είναι πως δεν υπάρχει πια στην ζωή μου η Αλίσια ούτε καμία άλλη. Θέλω να είμαι μαζί σου και μόνο.»

Σκύβει και με φιλάει. Απαλά. Και πάλι απαλά. Και ξανά απαλά. Και ύστερα πιο βαθιά. Και μετά βάζει και γλώσσα και μετά παίζει με την δική μου και μετά τα χείλη του έχουν γίνει ένα με τα δικά μου και με χουφτώνει από τους γλουτούς και με τραβάει επάνω του και εγώ λιώνω μέσα στα χέρια του, έλιωσα, πάει έχω λιώσει, και μετά τρίβει ελαφρά τα κορμιά μας μεταξύ τους και η ανάσα μου πιάνεται στα στήθη μου και μάλλον κάποιος άναψε την θέρμανση γιατί νιώθω να καίγομαι.

Αυτό, αυτό με τις επιθυμίες είναι κάτι το τρομακτικό. Εδώ παρακολουθούμε μία σκηνή. Απλή. Ένα αγόρι να φιλιέται με ένα κορίτσι. Αν πλησιάσουμε όμως από πιο κοντά τα πραγματικά συμβάντα διαθλώνται πίσω από την παραμόρφωση των συναισθημάτων. Η κίνηση των σωμάτων είναι σπασμωδική, αδιάφορη θα την περιέγραφε κανείς έτσι και αυτός ο κανείς ήταν ένας εξωτερικός παρατηρητής. Πόσα άλλα σώματα δεν κλείδωσαν όπως τα δικά μας και ακόμα εγώ η ίδια δεν είναι δα η πρώτη φορά που βρίσκομαι σε μία τέτοια κατάσταση. Οι χειρονομίες μας δεν είναι καν χορογραφημένες, σκηνοθετημένες. Ως θέαμα θα ήταν κάτι μάλλον τετριμένο. Ίσως και κλισέ.

Ωστόσο για εμένα, για εμένα που επί έναν χρόνο δεν σκεφτόμουν κάτι παραπάνω από την αίσθηση των χειλιών του επάνω στα δικά μου, κάθε άγγιγμα του είναι εγκέλαδος. Εγκέλαδος και ταυτόχρονα κάτι το τόσο μικρό και εύθραυστο που χρειάζεται να επαναλαμβάνεται για να μην το χάσω. Πρέπει να το ζήσω πολλές φορές για να το κάνω δικό μου, κτήμα μου, μέρος μου. Τώρα κάθε επαφή είναι και μία γνωριμία. Ναι, τον ήξερα παλαιότερα, αλλά τώρα τον μαθαίνω ξανά. Μαθαίνω από την αρχή την μυρωδιά του, την υφή του, τα τερτίπια του. Και περισσότερο μαθαίνω εμένα από την αρχή μαζί του. Πώς το σώμα μου εφάπτεται αυτόβουλα στο δικό του, πώς τα χέρια μου δεν χορταίνουν να εξερευνούν τους δυνατούς του μύες, πώς το στόμα μου και το στόμα του δένονται και χάνονται και δένονται και χάνονται και συνέχεια και πάλι και πιο δυνατά και πιο απαλά και πιο αργά και πιο γρήγορα.

Ώσπου απομένω ξέπνοη μέσα στην αγκαλιά του.

«Λίλι, γλυκιά μου, Λίλι.»

Θωπεύει τρυφερά τα μάγουλα μου, το πηγούνι μου, τον λαιμό μου, τα μαλλιά μου.

«Θέλεις να είμαστε μαζί;»

Φυσικά και θέλω. Είναι το μοναδικό πράγμα που έχω ειλικρινά θελήσει στην μέχρι τώρα ζωή μου.

Μπορώ όμως να τον εμπιστευτώ; Μπορώ να ανοιχτώ ξανά σε εκείνον, ειδικά που εγώ θα είμαι ακόμα σχολείο και εκείνος θα ζει την ζωάρα του πρωταθλητή;

«Δεν θα είναι κάτι εύκολο,» αναγκάζομαι να παραδεχτώ. «Σε τρεις ημέρες ξεκινάω το σχολείο και εσύ μία καινούργια καθημερινότητα.»

Και είσαι ενήλικος και οι ανάγκες σου διαφέρουν πλέον από τις δικές μου.

Αυτό όμως δεν τολμώ να το εκφράσω δυνατά.

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει πόσο εύκολο ή δύσκολο θα είναι. Εγώ θέλω να είμαι μαζί σου και τέλος. Όλα τα άλλα θα μας βγουν όπως θέλουμε εμείς να μας βγουν.»

Σκύβει και με φιλάει ξανά.

«Έτσι δεν είναι;»

Δαγκώνω ελαφρά τα χείλη μου. Πριν γνέψω καταφατικά.

«Ναι, έτσι είναι.»

* * *

 **Έρωτα... Έρωτα, έρωτα, έρωτα, έρωτα!**

 **Δεινοπάθησε η Λίλι μας, αλλά τον κατάφερε! Ξέρετε όμως τι λένε, ε; Δεν έχεις παιδιά, έχεις ένα πρόβλημα. Έχεις παιδιά; Έχεις εκατό προβλήματα. Ε, κάπως έτσι είναι και οι σχέσεις, χεχε!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	19. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο όγδοο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ ΟΓΔΟΟ**

Έτσι βρέθηκα από την μία στιγμή στην άλλη από μπακούρι σε σχέση. Ο Άλεξ είναι η πρώτη επίσημη μου σχέση. Βασικά ο Ίαν είναι η πρώτη τυπικά επίσημη μου σχέση, όμως ο Άλεξ είναι η πρώτη ουσιαστικά επίσημη μου σχέση. Και αυτό είναι το τέλειο!

«Δηλαδή τώρα είστε μαζί;» με ρωτάει το επόμενο πρωί η Έμιλι μέσα από τον μαγικό μου καθρέφτη.

Ναι, ναι, ναι, ναι και ένα δισεκατομμύριο φορές ναι!

«Δηλαδή λύσατε όλα τα θέματα, αντιληφθήκατε πού πάει το πράγμα και αποφασίσατε να είστε μαζί;»

«Ωωω, γιατί κάθε φορά πρέπει να μου το χαλάς; Λύσαμε όλα τα θέματα… Αφού σου είπα μου εξήγησε τι έγινε με την Αλίσια, με διαβεβαίωσε πως θέλει να είμαστε αποκλειστικά μαζί και ότι δεν τον νοιάζει που πηγαίνω ακόμα σχολείο.»

«Και εσένα;»

«Τι εμένα;»

«Δεν σε νοιάζει που πηγαίνεις ακόμα σχολείο;»

«Έμιλι, αν συνεχίσεις αυτόν τον χαβά, δεν σου ξαναλέω τίποτα! Γιατί κάθε φορά πρέπει να είσαι τόσο μίζερη; Δεν μπορείς να χαρείς με την χαρά μου;»

«Καλά,» απαντά διπλωματικά. «Και για πες πώς ήταν χθες;»

Τώρα μάλιστα! Τώρα έχει μπει σε λειτουργία κολλητής για όλες τις ζουμερές λεπτομέρειες.

«Αααχ, ό,τι και να σου πω είναι λίγο. Δεν μπορείς να διανοηθείς πώς αισθάνομαι!»

Όχι ότι εγώ μπορώ απόλυτα. Από χθες το βράδυ είμαι σε μία κατάσταση αποχαύνωσης. Μείναμε με τον Άλεξ να χαμορευόμαστε στο δωμάτιο μου, μέχρι που ακούσαμε την μητέρα μου να μας φωνάζει πως έχει σερβίρει το γλυκό στο σαλόνι. Σουλουπωθήκαμε όπως-όπως και κατεβήκαμε. Μετά από εκεί δεν μείναμε ξανά μόνοι μας, εκτός από την στιγμή που έφευγε ο Άλεξ και τον ξεπροβόδισα ως την εξώπορτα, οπότε και ξεκλέψαμε μερικά φιλιά. Περιττό να αναφέρω ότι δεν έκλεισα μάτι όλη νύχτα. Σκεφτόμουν συνεχώς εκείνον αδημονώντας να τον ξαναδώ. Το οποίο θα συμβεί απόψε κιόλας, επειδή είχα μία τρομερή έμπνευση. Θα διοργανώσω ένα πάρτι στο σπίτι μας, τάχα μου δήθεν αποχαιρετιστήριο, και θα καλέσω την παρέα μου και εκείνον.

Φοβερό σχέδιο;

Ζήτησα την άδεια από τους γονείς μου και όχι μόνο με άφησαν, αλλά πήγαμε και μαζί με την μητέρα μου και αγοράσαμε όλα τα απαραίτητα για να φτιάξουμε μερικά κεράσματα. Ξέρετε τυροπιτάκια, σάντουιτς, κέικ, τέτοια. Επίσης, μου υποσχέθηκαν να φύγουν από το σπίτι και να πάνε στου θείου Ρον, αλλά θα γυρνούσαν στο σπίτι στις δώδεκα, μιας και αύριο είναι εργάσιμη ημέρα. Δεν έφερα αντίρριση. Εδώ μου χάριζαν γάιδαρο, στα δόντια θα κολλούσαμε. Απλά είπα στα παιδιά κατά τις επτά να είναι εδώ, ώστε να έχουμε αρκετό χρόνο μπροστά μας. Πράγματι μέχρι τις επτάμιση, οπότε επιτέλους έφυγαν οι γονείς μου, όλοι ήταν εδώ εκτός από τον Άλεξ που τελείωνε την προπόνηση στις οκτώ και θα ερχόταν αμέσως μετά. Είχα καλέσει τον Χιούγκο, την Έμιλι, τον Φρανκ και την Πένυ. Μαζί με τον Άλεξ θα είμαστε μόνο ζευγάρια. Πρώτη φορά μου συμβαίνει αυτό και είναι υπέροχο!

Βέβαια οι γονείς μου που είναι πονηροί άνθρωποι και δεν βλέπουν τον ρομαντισμό του πράγματος με προειδοποίησαν ότι έτσι και συμβεί τίποτα, έχουν μαγέψει το σπίτι και θα τους τα ξεράσει αμέσως όλα. Στο συμβεί τίποτα αφήστε την φαντασία σας να οργιάσει. Φυσικά και δεν χρειαζόμουν αυτήν την σύσταση. Είναι πολύ νωρίς για οτιδήποτε _τέτοιο_! Το μόνο που με ενδιαφέρει είναι ότι θα έχω ένα ολόκληρο απόγευμα το ελεύθερο να το περάσω με τον έρωτα της ζωής μου. Αυτό και μόνο μου αρκεί και μου περισεύει. Δεν χρειάζομαι τίποτε άλλο. Ειδικά όταν το κουδούνι χτυπάει και είναι ο Άλεξ. Τρέχω να του ανοίξω. Στέκεται στο κατώφλι και είναι τόσο όμορφος και λαμπερός και τόσο δικός μου που πρέπει να τσιμπηθώ, για να σιγουρευτώ πως δεν ονειρεύομαι. Τον προσκαλώ μέσα στο σπίτι και εκείνος σκύβει και με φιλάει τρυφερά στα χείλη.

«Τι κάνεις, όμορφη;»

«Καλά,» απαντώ όταν καταφέρνω να ηρεμήσω τους χτύπους της καρδιάς μου. «Εσύ;»

«Λίγο κουρασμένος, αλλά καλά. Σου έφερα αυτό.»

«Ωωω, δεν έπρεπε. Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ!»

«Ε, άνοιξε το να δεις τι είναι!»

Το κουτί που κρατάω στα χέρια μου είναι μακρόστενο και μέσα βρίσκω ένα…

Βραχιόλι.

Ένα εξωπραγματικό βραχιόλι. Είναι φτιαγμένο από κρύσταλλα όλων των χρωμάτων και έτσι όπως αντανακλά το φως μοιάζει με ουράνιο τόξο.

«Ουάου,» είναι η εύγλωττη αντίδραση μου.

«Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει. Το είχα βρει σε μία αγορά στην Σινγκαπούρη και με το που το είχα δει είχα σκεφτεί εσένα και το αγόρασα. Δίστασα όμως να στο στείλω. Ξέρεις. Τώρα όμως πιστεύω έκανα καλά. Γιατί τώρα μπορώ να στο φορέσω ο ίδιος.»

Παίρνει το αριστερό μου χέρι και μου περνάει το βραχιόλι. Το κουμπώνει μπροστά από το πέτσινο βραχιόλι του Ίαν. Δίπλα σε αυτό του Άλεξ, μοιάζει με φτωχό συγγενή που κανείς δεν προσέχει.

«Τέλειο,» επευφημεί εκείνος και φέρνοντας τον καρπό μου στο στόμα του μου αφήνει ένα μικρό φιλί.

Μένω λίγο να παρατηρώ το πανέμορφο κόσμημα, πριν βγω από την έκσταση μου και καλέσω τον Άλεξ να πάμε στο σαλόνι, όπου βρίσκονται οι υπόλοιποι. Χαιρετάει τα παιδιά και εκείνα τον χαιρετούν με την σειρά τους. Έχω λίγο τρακ, μήπως δεν τα πάνε καλά, μήπως δεν ταιριάξουν – μπορεί να γνωρίζονται, όμως ποτέ πριν δεν είχαν κάνει παρέα – αλλά σύντομα μου φεύγει, μιας και κανείς δεν φαίνεται να έχει πρόβλημα με κανέναν. Αντίθετα περνάμε πολύ όμορφα. Βάζουμε και λίγη μουσική, χαλαρή, και μιλάμε, τρώμε, γελάμε. Ο Άλεξ με κρατάει στην αγκαλιά του ή μου χαϊδεύει τον ώμο ή με πιάνει από την μέση ή μπλέκει τα δάχτυλα του με τα δικά μου και με φιλάει σε κάθε ευκαιρία και νομίζω δεν έχω υπάρξει πιο ευτυχισμένη στην ζωή μου όλη.

Τουλάχιστον μέχρι που στρέφω το κεφάλι μου και βλέπω τον Τζέιμς.

Η πρώτη μου αντίδραση είναι να διώξω μακριά το χέρι του Άλεξ που μου χουφτώνει το πρόσωπο. Εκείνος απορεί και μετά γυρίζει προς το μέρος όπου έχω την προσοχή μου. Και κοκκαλώνει. Όπως και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι μέσα στο δωμάτιο που έχουμε μείνει να κοιτάζουμε τον αδερφό μου σέκοι. Δεν είναι πως η παρουσία του είναι κάτι το αλλόκοτο. Είναι πως όπου να είναι θα θρηνήσουμε θύματα.

«Πάρτι χωρίς εμένα; Ντροπή.»

Ο Τζέιμς χαμογελά αυτάρεσκα. Είμαι σίγουρη πως ένα κομμάτι του το απολαμβάνει όλο αυτό. Όλοι να ασχολούνται μαζί του. Από μικρός ήταν έτσι.

Απομακρύνομαι από τον Άλεξ και πηγαίνω κοντά του.

«Πώς και από εδώ;» προσπαθώ να το παίξω χαλαρή.

«Είπα να σου φέρω αυτό. Βασικά θα ερχόμουν αύριο το πρωί, αλλά παραείμαι καλός αδερφούλης και ήρθα νωρίτερα.»

Μόλις εκείνη την στιγμή παρατηρώ τι κουβαλάει στα χέρια του.

«Μαλάκα! Αυτή είναι η Tornado X46!»

Ο Φρανκ την παίρνει στα χέρια του πριν από εμένα.

«Αυτή δεν έχει βγει καν ακόμα στην αγορά!»

Δεν μπορεί να κρύψει την χαρά του. Νομίζω θα κατουρηθεί σε λίγο.

«Ναι, είναι η καινούργια χορηγός μου,» εξηγεί ο Τζέιμς. «Και εγώ με αυτήν θα πετάω. Τους είπα όμως, θέλω και μία για το αδερφάκι μου, το αίμα μου. Και ιδού! Όλη δική σου.»

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ.»

Ξέρω πως ακούγομαι σαν λοβοτομημένη και κανονικά θα είχα φτάσει στα ουράνια από τον ενθουσιασμό, ωστόσο δεν μπορώ να μην παρατηρήσω τα γεμάτα νόημα βλέμματα που ανταλλάσσουν ο Τζέιμς με τον Άλεξ. Ειδικά που ο Τζέιμς χαιρετάει με χειραψία τον Άλεξ και ύστερα τον πιάνει από τον ώμο σε μία δήθεν, μα στην πραγματικότητα καθόλου, φιλική κίνηση.

«Τι γίνεται, Γουντ; Όπου πάω μπροστά μου θα σε βλέπω; Είπαμε στην προπόνηση, αλλά και μέσα στο σπίτι μου;»

Ύστερα τραβάει τον Άλεξ προς το μέρος του και του ψιθυρίζει κάτι στο αυτί.

«Γιατί δεν παίρνεις την σκούπα να κάνεις καμία βόλτα; Ε, μπουμπού μου;»

Η πρόταση του πηγαίνει σε εμένα, όμως τα μάτια του και τα χέρια του δεν απομακρύνονται από τον Άλεξ.

«Ναι, Λίλι! Έλα πάμε!»

Θυμήστε μου να σκοτώσω μετά τον Χιούγκο. Αυτός και ο Φρανκ κάνουν σαν ξεμωραμένα.

«Ε, μωρέ, έχει βραδιάσει κιόλας και πού να πηγαίνουμε τώρα και άσε το καλύτερα. Αύριο με το φως.»

«Πήγαινε, Λίλι.»

Το βλέμμα του αδερφού μου πέφτει επάνω μου και στραβοκαταπίνω. Δεν μου αφήνει κανένα περιθώριο άρνησης.

«Θα κάτσω εγώ με τον Άλεξ που τον βρήκα τυχαία εδώ να του πω δυο λογάκια που θέλω. Θέματα της ομάδας και δεν γίνεται να πούμε μπροστά σε τρίτους. Καταλαβαίνεις.»

Τα παιδιά έχουν προχωρήσει ήδη προς τα έξω, εκτός από την Έμιλι που με περιμένει κοντοστεκόμενη στην πόρτα. Διστάζω να φύγω. Ξέρω πως αν μείνω, ο αδερφός μου θα στήσει καβγά, όμως και αν μείνουν μόνοι οι δυο τους τι πρόκειται να κάνει στο Άλεξ;

«Πήγαινε, Λίλι,» μου λέει και ο Άλεξ αντιλαμβανόμενος την διχογνωμία μου. «Σε λίγο θα έρθουμε και εμείς.»

Καταλαβαίνω τι υπονοεί. Αν δεν αντιμετωπίσουμε τον Τζέιμς τώρα, δεν θα μπορέσουμε να ησυχάσουμε. Δεν θα μας αφήσει σε χλωρό κλαρί. Εξάλλου προφανώς δεν θέλει να δείξει ότι φοβάται τον αδερφό μου και να σας πω κάτι; Έχω και εγώ την ανάγκη να μου δείξει πως δεν τον φοβάται. Ότι έχει τα κότσια να με διεκδικήσει και πέρα από την απειλή του Τζέιμς. Για αυτό τελικά αποφασίζω να αποχωρήσω και εγώ.

«Δεν θα κάνουμε πολλή ώρα,» σημειώνω ωστόσο.

Φυσικά δεν βγαίνω ποτέ έξω με τους άλλους. Λέω στην Έμιλι να με καλύψει και περιμένω έξω από το σαλόνι προσπαθώντας να κρυφακούσω την συζήτηση τους. Σύντομα ανακαλύπτω ότι ο Τζέιμς έχει ηχομονώσει το δωμάτιο. Γαμώτο! Αν όμως αυτόν τον έκανε μία φορά η μάνα μας έξυπνο, εμένα με έκανε δέκα. Τρέχω στο δωμάτιο μου και βρίσκω στο μπαούλο μου μία εκπληκτική εφεύρεση των θείων μου. Πρόκειται για μία τεχνητή ίνα, λεπτή σαν τρίχα, που μπορεί να εισχωρήσει σε κάθε χώρο. Κατεβαίνω ξανά στο ισόγειο και γονατίζοντας μπροστά από την κλειστή πόρτα χώνω την σούπερ εφεύρεση μέσα από το άνοιγμα της κλειδαριάς. Το άλλο άκρο της, σε σχήμα και μέγεθος ακουστικού, το χώνω στο αυτί μου.

Αααχ! Τι σου είναι η τεχνολογία. Αμέσως ακούω καμπάνα τι λαμβάνει χώρα στην άλλη πλευρά της πόρτας και συγκεκριμένα τι λένε οι δυο τους. Μιλάει ο Τζέιμς. Πιάνω στα μισά την πρόταση του και δεν κατανοώ αμέσως σε τι αναφέρεται. Μέχρι που ακούω το όνομα μου. Ωχ! Δεν μου αρέσει καθόλου ο τόνος του. Μαλακία μυρίζομαι.

«Τζέιμς…» ξεκινά να πει ο Άλεξ μα ο αδερφός μου τον διακόπτει.

«Κοίτα, φίλε μου, το παρελθόν είναι παρελθόν και ό,τι έγινε, έγινε. Πλέον είμαστε συμπαίκτες και εγώ τους συμπαίκτες μου τους έχω σαν την οικογένεια μου. Καταλαβαίνεις όμως την θέση μου, έτσι δεν είναι; Την ξέρουμε και οι δύο την ζωή του αθλητή. Δεν το θέλω αυτό για την Λίλι. Είναι πολύ μικρή, για να το διαχειριστεί. Τις φυλλάδες, τα κουτσομπολιά, τις γκόμενες που θα στην πέφτουν συνεχώς. Και εσύ δεν έχεις δείξει και το καλύτερο προφίλ όταν έχει να κάνει με πειρασμούς. Είναι γνωστό πως μία φορά άπιστος, πάντα άπιστος. Όταν λοιπόν την στενοχωρήσεις ξανά, εγώ θα είμαι στην μέση, κατάλαβες; Θα πρέπει αναγκαστικά να σου σπάσω τα μούτρα και αυτό δεν θα είναι καλό για την ομάδα. Δεν λέω ότι θα κάνεις κάτι. Απλά σου λέω. Α, και μην ξεχνάς. Εκείνη πηγαίνει ακόμα σχολείο. Όχι, και ό,τι καλύτερο για την καριέρα σου.»

Άτιμε, Τζέιμς! Τι θέλεις και ανακατεύεσαι; Πάλι να μου χαλάσει τα ερωτικά μου χωρίς να τον ρωτήσει κανένας. Δεν σε βάλαμε μαντρόσκυλο, αδερφέ μου! Είμαι ικανή να χειριστώ την κατάσταση μόνη μου. Πάντα αυτό είναι το πρόβλημα με τον Άλεξ. Ότι στην σχέση μας μπλέκουνε χίλιοι-δυο άλλοι. Πριν είχαμε τον Άλμπους και την Αλίσια, τώρα έχουμε τον Τζέιμς και την ομάδα. Πώς να τα ξεπεράσει όλα αυτά τα εμπόδια ένας έρωτας; Είναι εξ αρχής καταδικασμένος! Άσε που ο Άλεξ τρέμει και την σκιά του σε αυτά τα θέματα. Πόσω μάλλον όταν τον τραμπουκίζουν και οι απέξω! Όμως, όχι! Εγώ δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να μπει ανάμεσα μας. Αν εμείς αγαπιόμαστε, τότε κανείς άλλος δεν έχει δικαίωμα να μας πει τι θα κάνουμε. Και πολύ περισσότερο ο Τζέιμς! Θα του τα ψάλω ένα χεράκι, όταν μπορέσω. Ακούς, εκεί; Να μου τρομάζει το παλληκάρι μου χωρίς κανέναν λόγο! Μην φοβάσαι, μωρό μου. Η Λίλι είναι εδώ και θα τους βάλει όλους στην θέση τους.

Ο Άλεξ ωστόσο με εκπλήσει ευχάριστα με την απάντηση του.

«Με κάθε φιλική διάθεση, Τζέιμς, πιστεύω ότι η σχέση μου με την Λίλι είναι κάτι που αφορά εμένα και εκείνη μόνο.»

Όπα! Τι είναι αυτό; Μεγάλωσε κότσια ο Άλεξ ή εγώ είμαι πολύ ερωτευμένη; Το ήξερα πως είχε μπει στους Γκρίφιντορ για κάποιο λόγο!

Ο Τζέιμς μένει σιωπηλός για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα.

«Την αγαπάς;»

Ζαλίζομαι. Ειλικρινά ζαλίζομαι. Το οξυγόνο στερεύει στις φλέβες και στα πνευμόνια μου. Το δωμάτιο γυρίζει. Τα αυτιά μου βουίζουν. Το στόμα μου κολλάει και η γλώσσα μου πρήζεται. Δεν είμαι προετοιμασμένη για αυτό!

«Δεν σε ρωτάω αν την γουστάρεις. Το θέμα δεν είναι τόσο απλό. Το βλέπεις και εσύ, έτσι; Δεν τραβάει αλλιώς. Με μία απλή καψούρα δεν τραβάει. Δεν μπορεί να πάει καν λάου-λάου. Ή μπαίνεις μέχρι τον λαιμό ή δεν μπαίνεις καθόλου. Μιλάμε τώρα, δεν κοροϊδευόμαστε. Την αγαπάς; Αν η απάντηση δεν είναι αστραπιαία ναι, τότε η σχέση σας με αφορά και με παραφορά. Και αυτήν την στιγμή σε προειδοποιώ. Με κάθε φιλική διάθεση. Λοιπόν. Την αγαπάς;»

* * *

 **Νταμ-νταμ-νταμ! Τι απάντηση περιμένει την ηρωίδα μας; Γράψτε μου σχολιάκια να μου πείτε!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Μου αρέσει που κάθε μία σας έχει τελείως διαφορετική άποψη για το πώς πρέπει να εξελιχθεί η ιστορία της Λίλι. Αχ, να δω πώς θα σας ικανοποιήσω όλες. Και όλους, χαχα!**


	20. Κεφάλαιο δέκατο ένατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΟ ΕΝΑΤΟ**

Υπάρχουν ορισμένες φορές στην ζωή σου που καλείσαι να πάρεις κάποια απόφαση. Θα μου πείτε, σιγά το συμπέρασμα. Μέχρι και τα παιδιά το γνωρίζουν αυτό. Όλη η ζωή γεμάτη αποφάσεις είναι. Εγώ ωστόσο μιλάω για τις πολύ συγκεκριμένες αποφάσεις που ενέχουν το ρίσκο του άγνωστου, τις αποφάσεις εκείνες που δεν θα χρειαζόταν να πάρουμε παρά μόνο αν ζούσαμε πολλές φορές ή αν γνωρίζαμε το μέλλον. Επειδή όμως εγώ δεν γνωρίζω το μέλλον και ούτε πρόκειται να ζήσω αλλεπάλληλες ζωές, αναγκάζομαι να πάρω ένα ρίσκο. Και αυτό είναι το να μην μάθω.

Ίσως αργότερα η αμφιβολία να μου φάει το μυαλό. Μα αυτήν την στιγμή δεν μπορώ να αντιδράσω με οποιονδήποτε άλλο τρόπο από αυτόν. Τουτέστιν να μπουκάρω μέσα στο σαλόνι και να διακόψω την επίμαχη συζήτηση στο πιο καίριο σημείο. Θα μπορούσα απλά να είχα φύγει. Θα μπορούσα να απομακρυνθώ και να μην ακούσω ποτέ τι θα απαντούσε ο Άλεξ. Δεν μου φτάνει αυτό. Δεν γίνεται να δώσει μία απάντηση, επειδή τότε η απάντηση αυτή θα υπάρχει, θα έχει μετουσιωθεί από νευρικά κύτταρα σε λόγο, θα έχει πραγματωθεί από την δυνατότητα στην υπαρκτότητα. Και εγώ αυτήν την υπαρκτότητα δεν θα την γνωρίζω. Τώρα δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που δεν γνωρίζω.

«Ελάτε! Τι κάνετε εδώ; Ο Χιούγκο κοντεύει να φτάσει στο φεγγάρι με την σκούπα!»

Ο Άλεξ με κοιτάζει αποπροσανατολισμένος και ο Τζέιμς ελαφρά εκνευρισμένος, αλλά δεν πρόκειται να του επιτρέψω να συνεχίσει να τραμπουκίζει το νεοαποκτηθέν αγόρι μου.

«Λίλι, πήγαινε έξω σου είπα και ερχόμαστε.»

«Τζέιμς, ό,τι έχετε να πείτε μπορείτε να το πείτε και στην προπόνηση. Μην μου χαλάς το κάλεσμα,» γκρινιάζω.

Φοβάμαι πως θα φέρει αντιρρήσεις, αλλά μάλλον τον πείθω πως πράγματι έχει τόσες άλλες ευκαιρίες να πιέσει τον Άλεξ για απαντήσεις, ώστε δεν χρειάζεται να βιαστεί σήμερα.

«Καλά. Πάμε να σου δείξω πώς καβαλάνε την σκούπα τους οι αληθινοί αθλητές.»

Βγαίνουμε στην πλατεία μπροστά από το σπίτι μου, όπου τα παιδιά κάνουν ήδη βόλτες εναλλάξ. Μόλις τους φτάνουμε, ο Φρανκ προσγειώνεται και παραχωρεί την Tornado στον Τζέιμς. Εκείνος κάνει μερικές θεαματικές φιγούρες και καλά για να την στρώσει που μας αφήνουν να τον παρατηρούμε σαν χάνοι. Είναι ειλικρινά αξιοθαύμαστο πόσο καλός και ταυτόχρονα πόσο ψωνάρα είναι. Όταν βαριέται να τραβάει την προσοχή μας, πιάνει πάλι έδαφος.

«Έλα, η σειρά σου. Για να δούμε τι ψάρια πιάνεις.»

Παίρνω την σκούπα και την καβαλάω. Την αισθάνομαι να τρέμει ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου σαν ζωντανός οργανισμός. Ξέρω πως περιμένει μία μου κίνηση για να αντιδράσει. Και της την προσφέρω. Ουάου. Η επιτάχυνση της είναι κορυφαία. Καμία σχέση με την προηγούμενη που είχα από το δεύτερο έτος. Χρειάζεται να κάνω μερικές πρόβες πριν νιώσω αρκετά έτοιμη για να την σηκώσω στον αέρα, όταν ωστόσο το κάνω η εμπειρία είναι μοναδική. Δεν έχω σκίσει ξανά έτσι τα σύννεφα, δεν έχω μαστιγώσει τους ανέμους, δεν έχω κυβερνήσει τους αιθέρες. Με αυτήν την σκούπα θα είμαι η πιο γρήγορη κυνηγός στο φετινό πρωτάθλημα. Στανταράκι!

«Είναι τέλεια! Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ!»

Προσγειώνομαι και αγκαλιάζω τον αδερφούλη μου.

Μπορεί να είναι πρήξας όσον αφορά στα ερωτικά μου, όμως το δώρο του φυσάει.

«Είναι δεδομένη η κούπα φέτος!» αναφωνώ.

«Τέτοιο χαρακτήρα θέλω. Του νικητή. Κυλάει στο αίμα μας η πρωτιά,» μου κλείνει το μάτι.

Μένουμε λίγο ακόμα όλοι μαζί έξω. Μετά από εμένα παίρνει την σκούπα ο Άλεξ και μένω να τον τρώω με τα μάτια έτσι όπως την οδηγεί. Δεν είναι τόσο καλός όσο ο αδερφός μου – η θέση που παίζει έχει άλλωστε άλλες απαιτήσεις – όμως είναι πανέμορφος. Και τόσο πολύ δικός μου! Το αντιλαμβάνομαι απόλυτα όταν, αφού φεύγει ο αδερφός μου, μου ζητάει να πετάξουμε μαζί. Τα παιδιά επιστρέφουν στο σπίτι και εμείς καβαλάμε την σκούπα μου, εκείνος πίσω και εγώ μπροστά, για μία τελευταία βόλτα. Αισθάνομαι τα χέρια του γύρω από την μέση μου και την ζεστασιά του κορμιού του κολλητά στο δικό μου και τα αστέρια μου φαίνονται μία αγκαλιά απόσταση.

Πετάμε πάνω από τις στέγες του Λονδίνου. Η πόλη είναι κατάφωτη και από τόσο ψηλά όλα μοιάζουν με πυγολαμπίδες. Δεν μπορείς να ξεχωρίσεις αν πιο λαμπερό είναι το φεγγάρι ή οι λάμπες του δρόμου. Όταν ωστόσο τα δάχτυλα του βρίσκουν το πηγούνι μου και με στρέφουν απαλά προς το μέρος του, το στόμα μου σφραγίζεται από το δικό του και ξέρω πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία πως το πιο λαμπερό από όλα είναι εκείνος και μόνο. Προσγειωνόμαστε στην κορυφή ενός πολύ ψηλού κτηρίου, όπου είμαστε μόνοι μας. Αφήνουμε την σκούπα μου κάτω και πιασμένοι χέρι-χέρι φτάνουμε ως την άκρη και χαζεύουμε την πρωτεύουσα στα πόδια μας. Τι καλά που θα ήταν αν μπορούσα να παγώσω τον χρόνο σε αυτήν ακριβώς την στιγμή.

«Όταν θα είμαι στο σχολείο και θα μου λείπεις και όλα θα πηγαίνουν σκατά, θα σκέφτομαι το τώρα και θα παίρνω δύναμη. Ό,τι και αν στραβώσει από εδώ και στο εξής, θα έχω πάντα αυτήν την νύχτα.»

Του χαμογελάω με την άκρη των χειλιών μου και εκείνος μου το ανταποδίδει. Ξεκινάει να μου λέει κάτι, για κάποια άλλη νύχτα στα ταξίδια του, μα του κλείνω το στόμα με την αναστροφή της παλάμης μου. Ύστερα ανασηκώνομαι στις μύτες των ποδιών μου και τον φιλάω. Αμέσως φέρνει τα μπράτσα του γύρω από το κορμί μου και με ασφαλίζει πάνω του. Τα χέρια μου ιχνογραφούν τους ώμους, το λαιμό, το στέρνο του και η γλώσσα μου κάθε σπιθαμή της δικιάς του. Όταν το φιλί μας βαθαίνει τόσο πολύ, ώστε νομίζω θα κατασπαράξουμε ο ένας τον άλλον, ο Άλεξ βγάζει ένα πνιχτό βογγητό και εφαρμόζει το σώμα μου στο δικό του.

Και τότε το νιώθω.

Πρέπει να ομολογήσω πως δεν είναι η πρώτη φορά. Βασικά μου φαίνεται αδύνατο να φασώσεις εφηβικό αγόρι και να μην το αισθανθείς να κάνει την εμφάνιση του. Φυσικά αναφέρομαι σε _αυτό_. Αυτό που όλα τα αρσενικά έχουν ανάμεσα στα πόδια τους και το αποκαλούν με πλείστα ονόματα και λέξεις. Βαγγέλη, Γιώργο, Μπάμπη, Μήτσο. Πουλί, πέος, ψωλή, πούτσο, πούτσα μέχρι και μόριο. Δεν είμαι σεμνότυφη ούτε αδαής. Οι γονείς μου ήταν πεπεισμένοι πως η σωστή σεξουαλική διαπαιδαγώγηση βοηθά να αποτραπούν δυσάρεστες καταστάσεις όπως οι πρόωρες εγκυμοσύνες. Και τα ξόρκια αντισύλληψης τα ξέρω και πώς λειτουργεί το σώμα της γυναίκας και του άντρα ξέρω και τι ακριβώς λαμβάνει χώρα κατά την σεξουαλική πράξη ξέρω.

Με μία σημαντική λεπτομέρεια: στην θεωρία όχι στην πράξη.

Ναι, εξαιτίας των γονιών μου, των αδερφών μου και των φίλων μου γνωρίζω ότι οι άντρες έχουν ένα γεννητικό όργανο, το οποίο μεγαλώνει, σηκώνεται στην καθομιλουμένη, όταν διεγείρονται. Και ναι έχω νιώσει και στο παρελθόν κάτι σκληρό σαν πέτρα να παρεμβάλει μεταξύ εμού και του Άλεξ και ακόμα μεταξύ εμού και του Ίαν όταν φιλιόμασταν για πολλή ώρα. Ναι, ξέρω τι ήταν αυτό. Όμως τότε, παλαιότερα, το αντιμετώπιζα σαν κάτι που απλά συμβαίνει και δεν ασχολούμουν περαιτέρω μαζί του. Δεν είχα καμία επιθυμία να το εξερευνήσω περισσότερο, όπως ένα φυσικό φαινόμενο το οποίο αναγνωρίζεις μα δεν σε ενδιαφέρουν ούτε οι αιτίες ούτε οι συνέπειες του εφόσον το κρατάς σε ασφαλή απόσταση. Ένα άγριο θηρίο, αν το θέλετε, το οποίο αντιλαμβάνεσαι με την άκρη του ματιού, αλλά παραμένει ασφαλές πίσω από κάγκελα και τάφρους.

Ε, λοιπόν, πλέον δεν είναι έτσι.

Τώρα που είμαι μεγαλύτερη αντιλαμβάνομαι καλύτερα το σώμα μου και αναγνωρίζω περισσότερο τις ανάγκες και τις επιθυμίες του. Ξέρω πως θέλω σωματικά τον Άλεξ ή μάλλον και σωματικά. Αν είμαι έτοιμη να προχωρήσουμε μέχρι τέλους; Δεν είμαι σίγουρη. Η δυνατότητα ωστόσο είναι εδώ όπως δεν ήταν ποτέ προηγουμένως. Και αυτό μου προκαλεί αδημονία και αμηχανία μαζί. Ήδη όλα είναι πρωτόγνωρα με τον Άλεξ και με βραχυκυκλώνουν, με αποπροσανατολίζουν και μπερδεύομαι πώς να φερθώ. Αν προσθέσεις και το κομμάτι του σεξ, τότε πραγματικά δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου γίνεται. Ποια είναι τα όρια; Ποιες είναι οι ενδεδειγμένες κινήσεις; Πώς δείχνω τι θέλω και τι δεν θέλω; Και τι στο καλό να κάνω με αυτό το αυτό που έχει παρεισφρήσει ανάμεσα μας και ενώ παλαιότερα μπορούσα πανεύκολα να αγνοήσω τώρα μοιάζει να απαιτεί όλη την προσοχή μου;

Ιδιαίτερα που ο Άλεξ με σπρώχνει σε έναν τοίχο που ένας Μέρλιν ξέρει πώς βρέθηκε στο δρόμο μας και με εγκλωβίζει μεταξύ της κρύας επιφάνειας και της καυτής δικής του. Κατρακυλάει το στόμα του στον λαιμό μου σκορπίζοντας μου φιλιά και παράλληλα ανασηκώνει με το χέρι του το αριστερό μου πόδι και το εφαρμόζει γύρω του αυξάνοντας έτσι την επαφή μας. Γκόντρικ! Δεν υπάρχει καμία αμφιβολία ότι αν συνεχίσουμε έτσι, κάθε αναστολή μου θα εξαϋλωθεί στην ατμόσφαιρα σαν πυροτέχνημα. Εννοείται πως ο Άλεξ είναι ο μοναδικός με τον οποίο έχω σκεφτεί την πρώτη μου φορά, αλλά όχι εδώ, όχι έτσι. Κάποια στιγμή, κάποτε, κάπως. Αλλιώς και αλλού.

Για αυτό όταν νιώθω τα δάχτυλα του στην άκρη της μπλούζας μου, καταβάλω κάθε προσπάθεια να ακουμπήσω το χέρι του και να σταματήσω την ανηφορική πορεία του. Το αντιλαμβάνεται, αλλά δεν σταματά να με φιλάει. Αφήνει όμως το πόδι μου να πατήσει ξανά έδαφος και με αγκαλιάζει από τους γλουτούς.

«Δεν θα σε πιέσω ποτέ για τίποτα, το ξέρεις αυτό, έτσι;» ψιθυρίζει.

Γνέφω καταφατικά, μα δεν ξέρω αν με βλέπει μέσα στο σκοτάδι.

«Το ξέρω. Και δεν είναι πως δεν θέλω, αλλά…»

«Σσσς,» με αποτρέπει από το να συνεχίσω φιλώντας με ξανά. «Είναι εντάξει.»

«Αλήθεια;»

«Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να σε αισθάνομαι κοντά μου.»

Η παραδοχή του τα λιώνει όλα μέσα μου σε μία θάλασσα από σοκολάτα. Η πραγματικότητα όμως καιροφυλαχτεί όσο και αν δεν το θέλω.

«Άλεξ, τι θα κάνουμε;»

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Εννοώ πώς θα περάσουμε τόσους μήνες χωριστά; Δεν σε έχω ούτε για δύο ημέρες και θα σε χάσω για τέσσερις μήνες! Τέσσερις μήνες!»

Παίρνει μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Σκέψου ότι θα είναι παροδικό. Εγώ αυτό σκέφτομαι για να την παλέψω. Και δεν θα είναι τέσσερις μήνες. Από τον Οκτώβριο ξεκινάνε οι έξοδοι στο Χόγκσμιντ. Θα μπορώ να έρχομαι να σε βλέπω εκεί όσο πιο συχνά γίνεται. Επίσης ίσως καταφέρω να έρθω να σε δω και σε κανένα παιχνίδι. Να δω τι φοβερή αρχηγός θα είσαι.»

Χαμογελάει και η αισιοδοξία του μεταδίδεται και σε εμένα. Αν έρχεται να με βλέπει σχεδόν κάθε Σαββατοκύριακο, τότε οι εβδομάδες θα περνάνε πολύ πιο γρήγορα και ευχάριστα. Οι αμφιβολίες μου ωστόσο δεν με αφήνουν να ηρεμήσω.

«Έστω και αν καταφέρνεις να έρχεσαι κάθε φορά στο Χόγκσμιντ, δεν θα είναι παρά για μερικές ώρες. Και… και δεν ξέρω αν μπορώ να σου προσφέρω αυτό που θέλεις.»

Ευτυχώς που δεν μπορεί να δει ότι έχω κοκκινίσει σαν παντζάρι.

«Αυτό που θέλω;» συνοφρυώνεται. «Τι είναι αυτό που θέλω;»

«Άλεξ, είσαι ενήλικος. Θα σου φτάνει να βλέπεις την κοπέλα σου μία φορά στο τόσο απλά και μόνο για μερικά φιλιά και άντε κανένα χάιδεμα πάνω από τα ρούχα; Ειδικά που με την Αλίσια…»

«Τι με την Αλίσια;»

«Είχατε κανονικές σχέσεις. Και ξέρω πως είναι τα αγόρια σε αυτήν την ηλικία. Έχω δύο αδέρφια. Το μόνο που τους ενδιαφέρει είναι το σεξ. Δεν αμφιβάλω ότι με θέλεις, αλλά θέλεις κάτι παραπάνω από εμένα, είναι λογικό και φυσιολογικό, μα δεν ξέρω αν είμαι έτοιμη και δεν θα είναι δίκαιο να σου ζητήσω να περιμένεις τραβώντας και όλα τα άλλα στην πορεία, πόσω μάλλον που η ζωή σού ανοίγεται με τις πάντες.»

Η παλάμη του μου χουφτώνει το πρόσωπο και τα μάτια του βρίσκουν τα δικά μου έστω και στο ημίφως.

«Δεν μου ζητάς να περιμένω. Εγώ θέλω να περιμένω, επειδή θέλω εσένα. Ό,τι και αν περικλείει αυτό, εγώ θέλω εσένα. Ναι, δεν σου κρύβω πως το να μπορέσω να σου εκφράσω με αυτόν τον τρόπο το πώς αισθάνομαι είναι κάτι που με τρελαίνει και μόνο στην ιδέα, αλλά δεν είναι ανάγκη. Είναι επιθυμία. Και δεν είναι όλα τα αγόρια σαν τον Άλμπους και τον Τζέιμς. Για εμένα το σεξ είναι κάτι πολύ πιο προσωπικό. Είμαι φύσει μονογαμικός αν το θες. Και να σου πω ένα μυστικό;»

«Ναι.»

«Ήταν η Αλίσια εκείνη που ήθελε να το κάνουμε πρώτη και όχι εγώ. Φυσικά δεν είχα καμία αντίρρηση, αλλά αν δεν μου το ζητούσε εγώ ούτε που το είχα σκεφτεί. Δεν έχω τόσες ορμές όπως λένε. Για εμένα το σεξ είναι το επιστέγασμα μίας ήδη ολοκληρωμένης επαφής. Και αυτό θέλω πρώτα από εσένα. Το σεξ θα έρθει όποτε είμαστε και οι δύο έτοιμοι.»

Μου ακούγονται τόσο εξωγήινα τα όσα λέει. Τα αδέρφια μου σπάνε καρδιές και παρθενιές για πρωινό, ενώ ακόμα και ο Χιούγκο με την Έμιλι ή κιόλας ο Σκόρπιους με την Ρόουζ ναι, τις αγαπάνε, ναι, τις λατρεύουν, αλλά μία χαρά τις είχαν πρήξει να το κάνουν και να το κάνουν. Και τώρα καλούμαι να πιστέψω πως βρήκα τον μοναδικό άντρα που βάζει τα αισθήματα πάνω από το κοκό; Δηλαδή να τον τσιμπήσω, για να δω αν είναι αληθινός.

«Και δεν σε πειράζει να περιμένεις;»

Πρέπει να βεβαιωθώ, πρέπει.

Σκύβει ακόμα περισσότερο κοντά μου, η ανάσα του ίδια με την δική μου.

«Καθόλου,» ένα φιλί, «ποτέ,» δύο φιλιά, «και για πάντα,» όλα τα φιλιά του κόσμου.

* * *

 **Αρχίζουμε να κολυμπάμε σε λίγο πιο βαθιά νερά ή είναι η ιδέα μου; Σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια! Και για όσους δεν άφησαν την προηγούμενη φορά, περιμένω διπλά χοντρό τώρα. Ναι, Νέλι, για εσένα χτυπάει η καμπάνα! Χιχι!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	21. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ**

Δοκιμάζω φορέματα και βρίσκομαι σε κρίση, όταν η μητέρα μου μπαίνει στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου.

«Μαμά, δεν ξέρω τι να βάλω!» κλαψουρίζω.

Μου έχει δώσει ήδη την άδεια της για απόψε. Που ο Άλεξ θα με βγάλει έξω στο πρώτο επίσημο μας ραντεβού. Και θα πάμε σε εστιατόριο. Κανονικό. Με καρέκλες και τραπέζια και γκαρσόνια και σεφ και καταλόγους και όλα τα συμπαρομαρτούντα. Συγκεκριμένα σε ένα από τα πιο ιν εστιατόρια της Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ. Όπου θα υπάρχουν πολλά ζευγάρια μάτια και σχεδόν όλα από αυτά θα είναι στραμμένα επάνω μας: στην πρώτη έξοδο ως ζευγάρι του νέου αστεριού της Πάντλμηρ και της μοναχοκόρης του Χάρυ Πότερ. Είναι δυνατόν να μην πρέπει να βάλω ό,τι καλύτερο έχω αποκτήσει ποτέ; Πώς θα αποδείξω σε όλους και σε όλες, ότι αξίζω να στέκομαι στο πλευρό του; Ότι δεν είμαι μονάχα ένα πλουσιοκόριτσο από διάσημη οικογένεια, αλλά μία σοφιστικέ γυναίκα μέσα στην ωριμότητα και την λάμψη και το σεξ απήλ.

«Αγάπη μου, τόσα ρούχα έχεις.»

«Ναι, αλλά δεν μου αρέσει κανένα! Όλα είναι παιδικά και αστεία.»

Η μητέρα μου πλησιάζει το κρεβάτι μου, όπου έχω αδειάσει την μισή ντουλάπα μου, και πιάνει να συμμαζεύει τα ρούχα μου. Άτιμε, Άλεξ! Μου το ανακοίνωσε τελευταία στιγμή πως έκλεισε τραπέζι στις 9.30 στο _Αυγό του Κόκορα_ και θα περάσει να με πάρει μετά την προπόνηση του, ώστε δεν προλάβαινα με τίποτα να πάω στα μαγαζιά και να βρω κάτι φαντασμαγορικό. Επομένως, πρέπει να τα βγάλω πέρα με αυτά που έχω. Μήπως να ζητήσω από την μαμά αυτήν την εκπληκτική, κόκκινη τουαλέτα που είχε φορέσει πριν από κάποια Χριστούγεννα στο ρεβεγιόν του Υπουργείου; Θυμάμαι είχε κάνει θραύση και ακόμα την συζητάνε. Όμως δεν γίνεται. Έτσι και την αναγνωρίσουν ρεζίλι θα γίνω. Όχι, μόνο θα είμαι μπέμπα, αλλά θα φοράω και τα φουστάνια της μάνας μου.

Τρελό fail!

«Γιατί δεν βάζεις αυτό; Δεν το έχεις φορέσει ξανά και πάει ιδανικά με τα μάτια σου.»

Μου δείχνει ένα λιλά φόρεμα σε στυλ μπέιμπι ντολ.

«Ήδη μοιάζω μικρότερη από την ηλικία μου. Με αυτό θα φαίνομαι μαθητριούλα.»

«Είσαι μαθητριούλα,» επισημαίνει η μητέρα μου.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ!»

«Δεν το λέω για κακό. Είναι η πραγματικότητα, Λίλι. Είσαι δεκαεπτά χρονών. Είσαι φρέσκια, δροσερή, έχεις όλη την ζωή μπροστά σου και αυτό φαίνεται. Δεν χρειάζεται να προσποιηθείς ότι είσαι τίποτα άλλο. Υπάρχει, βρε, κάτι πιο όμορφο από τα νιάτα;»

Όχι;

«Ναι, αλλά ο Άλεξ…»

«Ο Άλεξ σε θέλει για αυτό που είσαι και αν δεν σε θέλει για αυτό που είσαι τότε καλύτερα να το αντιληφθείς μία ώρα αρχύτερα και να του δώσεις τα παπούτσια στο χέρι.»

Χαμογελάω ελαφρά με τον προστατευτισμό της μητέρας μου, εννοείται δεν θα δεχόταν ποτέ να αλλάξεις για κάποιον άντρα, και παίρνω το φόρεμα που μου συνέστησε για να το φορέσω.

«Άρα να φανταστώ τα βρήκατε με τον Άλεξ;»

«Ε, αφού σου είπα, ναι.»

«Και δεν τον πειράζει που θα είστε σε απόσταση;»

«Όχι, τα συζητήσαμε.»

Πηγαίνω κοντά της, για να μου ανεβάσει το φερμουάρ στην πλάτη.

«Πού είναι το ραβδί σου;»

«Στο κομοδίνο.»

Όταν με κουμπώνει, στρέφομαι και κοιτάζομαι στον καθρέφτη. Δεν είναι κακό. Μπορώ να φορέσω και τα χρυσά μου πέδιλα σε σχήμα σανδαλιών με φτερά. Έχει ακόμα καλές βραδιές και δεν θα κρυώνω. Είναι άλλωστε η τελευταία μου ευκαιρία να τα βάλω. Από αύριο κλασική, βαρετή στολή των Γκρίφιντορ. Κλαψ!

«Δείξε μου το ξόρκι της αντισύλληψης.»

Αμηχανίααααα!

«Έλα, τώρα, ρε μαμά.»

«Σε παρακαλώ, θέλω να είμαι βέβαιη πως το θυμάσαι.»

Ξεφυσώ, μα πιάνω το ραβδί μου και το κάνω. Σχεδόν τέλειο.

«Όχι, Λίλι. Είναι πρώτα δεξιά και μετά αριστερά ο καρπός. Κάνε το ξανά.»

Το δοκιμάζω άλλες δυο-τρεις φορές μέχρι να σιγουρευτεί πως το κατέχω.

«Πάντως, δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς. Δεν θα μου χρειαστεί προς το παρόν.»

«Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις. Καλύτερα να είσαι προετοιμασμένη για αυτά τα πράγματα.»

Σε αυτό δεν διαφωνώ καθόλου. Να μείνω έγκυος από τώρα; Δεν σφάξανε!

«Και Λίλι;»

«Ναι;»

«Μην αγανακτείς τόσο πολύ που επιστρέφεις στο σχολείο. Θυμήσου ότι είναι η τελευταία φορά για πάντα που το κάνεις.»

Το γνωρίζω αυτό. Ωστόσο δεν μετριάζει την απογοήτευση μου. Αν μπορούσα να τελειώσω το σχολείο χθες, δεν θα ήταν αρκετά σύντομα.

Η μητέρα μου μού φτιάχνει μερικές τούφες από τα μαλλιά. Επιμένει να τις βάζει πίσω από το αυτί μου, ενώ εμένα μου αρέσει να τις πετάω μπροστά στην μούρη μου. Δίνουν πιο πολύ μυστήριο έτσι.

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη.»

«Ναι, καλά. Όλες οι μαμάδες τα ίδια λέτε. Και η κουκουβάγια το κουκουβαγιάκι το πιο όμορφο το έβλεπε.»

Την έχετε την ιστορία, ε; Που ζητάει η πέρδικα από την κουκουβάγια να φέρει το παιδί της από το σχολείο του δάσους γιατί είχε μία υποχρέωση και της λέει πως θα το αναγνωρίσει, επειδή είναι το πιο όμορφο. Και η κουκουβάγια της πήγε το δικό της παιδί, επειδή για εκείνη αυτό ήταν το πιο όμορφο πουλάκι από όλα. Μητρική αγάπη. Ισοπεδωτική δύναμη.

«Ωχ, το κουδούνι!»

Ήρθε ο Άλεεεεεεεεεεεεεεξ!

«Ψυχραιμία, μικρό κουκουβαγιάκι. Να περάσεις καλά. Και όχι μετά τις δώδεκα,» μου υπενθυμίζει η μητέρα μου μητρικά.

«Εντάξει, εντάξει. Άντε γεια τώρα!»

Διακτινίζομαι στο χολ και του ανοίγω την πόρτα. Φοράει πουκάμισο και υφασμάτινο παντελόνι. Δεν θυμάμαι να τον έχω δει ξανά τόσο φαντεζί.

«Καλησπέρα. Ουάου. Είσαι πανέμορφη.»

Γιατί οτιδήποτε βγαίνει από το δικό του στόμα το πιστεύω αμέσως;

«Σε ευχαριστώ. Και εσύ επίσης.»

Μένουμε να κοιταζόμαστε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα σαν χαζά. Εγώ τουλάχιστον το δηλώνω και το παραδηλώνω και δεν ντρέπομαι καθόλου για αυτό. Παρουσία του χαζεύω, είναι δεδομένο.

«Πάμε;» μου προτείνει εν τέλει το μπράτσο του.

«Πάμε.»

Βγαίνω έξω στον δρόμο και κλείνω την πόρτα πίσω μου. Τον πιάνω αγκαζέ και μας διακτινίζει στο κέντρο της Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ, όπου έχει πάρα πολύ κόσμο. Μέχρι να φτάσουμε στο εστιατόριο έχουμε συναντήσει διάφορους γνωστούς, κοινούς ή μη, που μας χαιρετούν στιγμιαία αλλά μας κόβουν εξονυχιστικά από πάνω ως κάτω μένοντας ιδιαίτερα στα πλεγμένα μας χέρια. Ο Άλεξ ωστόσο δεν με αφήνει παρά μόνο όταν μπαίνουμε μέσα στο μαγαζί, για να μου ανοίξει την πόρτα. Πετάω, σας λέω, πετάω απόψε! Αναφέρει σε έναν υπάλληλο υποδοχής το όνομα του και εκείνος μας οδηγεί στο τραπέζι μας, το οποίο είναι στην άκρη της σάλας, στην πιο περίοπτη θέση. Θέση για ήρωες πολέμου, αξιωματικούς του Υπουργείου ή πρωταθλητές του κουίντιτς.

«Πώς σου φαίνεται εδώ; Έχεις ξανάρθει μετά την ανακαίνιση;» με ρωτάει ο Άλεξ όταν καθόμαστε.

Οι καρέκλες μας είναι αντικριστά, ωστόσο το τραπέζι δεν είναι πολύ μεγάλο και έτσι μπορούμε να έχουμε τα χέρια μας πλεγμένα.

«Όχι, έχω να έρθω από το Πάσχα. Ωραίο το κάνανε.»

«Όντως. Και εγώ έχω να έρθω από πριν φύγω. Αλλάξανε και το μενού, έμαθα.»

Πράγματι, όταν η σερβιτόρα μας φέρνει τους καταλόγους παρατηρώ πως τα πιάτα είναι πολύ πιο φιούζιον από παλαιότερα. Μάτια γοργόνας με μπάλες φυκιού, νύχια αρκούδας με ρύζι νυχάκι, σούπα κάμπιας με αυγοτάραχο, μασχάλη ελέφαντα με μέλι. Μμμ, δεν ξέρω ποιο να πρωτοδιαλέξω.

«Ε, δεν πεινάω και τόσο πολύ τελικά,» ξεροκαταπίνω. «Θα πάρω την σαλάτα του γκαζόν.»

«Ωραία, και εγώ θα πάρω το φιλέτο μπαμπουίνου.»

Παραγγέλνουμε και παρά τους αρχικούς δισταγμούς μου τελικά το φαγητό είναι όντως πεντανόστιμο. Αρκεί να μην κάτσεις να πολυσκεφτείς τι ακριβώς βάζεις στο στόμα σου.

«Λοιπόν, πώς πήγε σήμερα η ημέρα σου;» με ρωτάει κάποτε ο Άλεξ.

«Καλά. Τα ίδια. Στο σπίτι. Ετοίμαζα τα πράγματα μου.»

«Ναι. Φεύγεις αύριο. Πώς νιώθεις;»

«Χάλια πώς να νιώθω;»

Χαμογελάει.

«Και εγώ στενοχωριέμαι που θα είμαστε μακριά. Σκέψου όμως πως θα είναι για λίγο και πως αυτή είναι η τελευταία σου χρονιά. Δεν θα το πιστέψεις αλλά θα έδινα τα πάντα για να είμαι ξανά στο σχολείο.»

Όντως, δεν το πιστεύω.

«Για ποιο λόγο;» δεν κρατιέμαι να μην ρωτήσω.

Έτσι και πει για την Αλίσια θα του φέρω την σαμπανιέρα στο κεφάλι.

«Για πολλούς. Δεν είχα κανένα σοβαρό πρόβλημα τότε. Μόνο ανεμελιά. Έπαιζα κουίντιτς γιατί έτσι το γούσταρα, είχα την παρέα μου, κάναμε την πλάκα μας, γελούσαμε. Ε, πού και πού διάβαζα και λίγο, αλλά ξέρεις. Τα πάνω-πάνω.»

«Είχες και την Αλίσια.»

Δεν κρατήθηκα, η ρουφιάνα. Έπρεπε να το πω!

Αμέσως το χαμόγελο του τρεμοπαίζει.

«Κοίτα, δεν μπορώ να σου κρύψω ότι έχω περάσει και πολύ καλές στιγμές μαζί της. Θα πρέπει να ήμουν τελείως ψυχοπαθής, για να μένω τόσο καιρό με έναν άνθρωπο που θα μου φερόταν απαίσια. Ναι, ζήλευε πολύ και δεν είναι και η πιο συμπαθητική κοπέλα, όμως είναι έτσι περισσότερο από άμυνα. Στους δικούς της ανθρώπους είναι μάλαμα.»

«Συγνώμη, μου πλέκεις το εγκώμιο της τώρα ή είναι η ιδέα μου;»

«Όχι, όχι,» βιάζεται να με εξευμενίσει. «Απλά προσπαθώ να σου εξηγήσω, πως αν την κακολογούσα τώρα που χωρίσαμε αυτό θα έλεγε πολύ άσχημα πράγματα και για εμένα. Εσύ θα έλεγες ποτέ κακά λόγια για τον Ίαν;»

«Ο Ίαν δεν έχει καμία θέση στην συζήτηση που κάνουμε. Εσύ ανέφερες πόσο καλά περνούσες στο σχολείο. Λες και τώρα έγινες παρίας!»

Για όνομα του Μέρλιν. Ο τύπος είναι πιο διάσημος και από τον πατέρα μου τις τελευταίες ημέρες.

Με κοιτάζει με ένα απροσδιόριστο βλέμμα.

«Δεν είναι το ίδιο,» αναφέρει τελικά. «Ναι, υπέγραψα ένα συμβόλαιο που έκανε πάταγο, όμως αυτό επιφέρει και ένα σωρό ευθύνες. Αυτό σου εξηγώ. Πως στο σχολείο δεν είχα καμία έγνοια.»

Μου προξενούν εντύπωση αυτά που λέει. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μιλάει έτσι; Δεν αντιλαμβάνεται πόσο τυχερός είναι; Σάμπως και χρειάζεται να βγαίνει κάθε ημέρα στο μεροκάματο για να τα βγάλει πέρα. Βέβαια, ποια είμαι εγώ να τον κρίνω. Εγώ γκρινιάζω με το παραμικρό για το οτιδήποτε.

Όπως για το γεγονός πως παρατηρώ δύο πολύ ανεπιθύμητα βυζιά να μου απευθύνουν τον λόγο.

«Οοο, τα πιτσουνάκια μου! Τι κάνετε, τι κάνετε;»

Η Ζίζι Μάριονς βρίσκεται και πάλι κοντά σας με νέο λαχταριστό ρεπορτάζ.

«Ώστε είστε μαζί τελικά; Ε, μα, ήμουν σίγουρη! Συγχαρητήρια! Συγχαρητήρια! Και για πες μου, Αλεξάκο, πώς είναι η σχέση με την μοναχοκόρη Πότερ; Και εσύ, γλυκιά μου; Πώς νιώθεις που ο καλός σου είναι ο πιο περιζήτητος αθλητής αυτήν την περίοδο;»

Σαν κάπως να ανακατεύεται το στομάχι μου. Όλα επάνω της μου προκαλούν τάση προς έμετο. Οι ξανθές της μπούκλες, η μικρή μυτίτσα της, το τεράστιο ντεκολτέ της που το τονίζει αναντίρρητα το μαύρο, θεόστενο φόρεμα που φοράει. Την σιχαίνομαι, την σιχαίνομαι, την σιχαίνομαι, την σιχαίνομαι!

Ο Άλεξ μειδιά συγκρατημένα. Τι να πει και αυτός; Άι φύγε από εδώ, μωρή κατσαρίδα; Παραείναι ευγενικός και επίσης θα χαλάσει και το ίματζ του. Όλα τα δημόσια πρόσωπα πρέπει να διατηρούν μία στάση ανοχής απέναντι στους δημοσιογράφους. Έστω και του χειρίστου είδους. Το ξέρω από την οικογένεια αυτό.

«Λοιπόν,» επιμένει εκείνη με το γλοιώδες, κατακόκκινο χαμόγελο της. «Δεν θα μου πείτε τίποτα; Έστω κάτι, κάτι μικρούλι;»

«Είμαστε καλά. Απολαμβάνουμε το δείπνο μας,» απαντά σφιγμένα ο Άλεξ.

Φυσικά σιγά μην ικανοποιηθεί η χαβούζα από αυτό. Συνεχίζει να μας παρενοχλεί με ακατάπαυστες ερωτήσεις. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι που καταφτάνει ο μετρ του μαγαζιού προς βοήθεια μας.

«Θα θέλατε να προσθέσω ένα σερβίτσιο στο τραπέζι σας;»

Καλή βοήθεια προσέφερε και αυτός, μην χέσω!

«Όχι, όχι, δεν χρειάζεται. Με περιμένουν.»

Δόξα σοι, Μέρλιν!

«Θα κανονίσουμε προσωπικό τετ-α-τετ, Αλεξάκη μου, ναι; Μου χρωστάς αποκλειστικό. Δεν το ξεχνάω.»

Επιτέλους μετά από δέκα λεπτά ακατάπαυστης πολυλογίας ξεκουμπίζεται. Γκόντρικ. Η Μάριονς εκπροσωπεί όλα όσα σιχαίνομαι στους παπαράτσι.

«Τι θράσος που έχει αυτή η γυναίκα!»

«Ναι,» συμφωνεί ο Άλεξ.

«Δεν βλέπω όμως να της κόβεις τον αέρα.»

Ο εκνευρισμός μου βρίσκει στόχο εκείνον.

«Τι θες να κάνω;» απορεί.

«Δεν ξέρω. Ο αδερφός μου μία χαρά ξέρει και χειρίζεται κάτι τέτοιες.»

«Προσωρινό είναι, μωρό μου. Θα περάσει η φούσκα και θα με ξεχάσει. Όταν διαπιστώσει πόσο βαρετή ζωή κάνω, θα σταματήσει να ασχολείται μαζί μου.»

«Βαρετή;»

«Ε, εντάξει. Αυτήν την ενδιαφέρει να πουλάει τα θέματα της. Και όσο περισσότερο το κουτσομπολιό, τόσο περισσότερο κεντρίζει το κοινό της. Όταν διαπιστώσει, πως εγώ δεν κάνω την τυπική ζωή του αθλητή, θα περάσει γρήγορα σε άλλο θύμα. Θα είμαι βαρετός για εκείνη και όσους την διαβάζουν. Ούτε με τον Φίλιπ ασχολείται καθόλου. Μόλις δει ότι και η δική μας σχέση είναι σταθερή και δεν έχει κάτι πιπεράτο να εξάπτει την φαντασία, τότε θα σταματήσει να ασχολείται τελείως με εμάς.»

Τα λόγια του δεν με καθησυχάζουν. Θα ήθελα να δείξει περισσότερο δυναμισμό. Όχι να κάθεται παθητικά και να περιμένει το κακό να περάσει. Δεν θέλω όμως να διαφωνήσουμε στο πρώτο – και δυστυχώς τελευταίο για την ώρα – ραντεβού μας, για αυτό και σταματώ την συζήτηση εδώ. Παρόλα αυτά η διάθεση μου πέφτει και το αντιλαμβάνεται και εκείνος.

«Θέλεις να πάρουμε το γλυκό πακέτο και να πάμε στην ταράτσα μας να το φάμε;» μου προτείνει.

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

Ο Άλεξ πληρώνει και βγαίνουμε έξω στον δρόμο. Με το που απομακρυνόμαστε από τον κόσμο μου φτιάχνει ξανά το κέφι. Πράγματι μέχρι να διακτινιστούμε στην χθεσινή σκεπή βρίσκω πάλι την ευδιαθεσία μου. Μου αρέσει που πλέον ένας χώρος έχει γίνει δικός μας. Ένα μέρος που δεν ανήκει ούτε μόνο σε εκείνον ούτε μόνο σε εμένα. Ανήκει και στους δυο μας, μαζί. Στην αμοιβαία εμπειρία μας σε αυτά τα ελάχιστα τετραγωνικά μέτρα της κορυφής της πόλης.

Καθόμαστε στην άκρη του πεζουλιού, τα πόδια μας να τραμπαλίζονται στο κενό. Ανοίγουμε το κουτί με την τιραμισού και ο Άλεξ μου προσφέρει ένα κουτάλι που εμφανίζει μαγικά.

«Λίλι, δεν πρέπει να αφήνεις να σε επηρεάζουν οι δημοσιογράφοι. Νόμιζα ότι ήσουν συνηθισμένη σε αυτά.»

Παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Ναι, αλλά τώρα είναι αλλιώς. Εξάλλου με εμένα ποτέ δεν ασχολούνται ιδιαίτερα, μιας και όπως λες δεν παρουσιάζω κάποιο ενδιαφέρον. Με εξαίρεση πέρυσι το καλοκαίρι που…»

Δεν τελειώνω την πρόταση μου. Γνωρίζουμε και οι δύο σε τι αναφέρομαι.

«Είμαι μία μαθήτρια που έτυχε να έχει διάσημους γονείς. Όμως τώρα… Τώρα με απασχολεί τι γράφουν για εσένα και για εμάς. Τι θα γράψει αύριο αυτή η γκιόσα.»

Ο Άλεξ γελάει.

«Σου υπόσχομαι πως δεν θα γράψει τίποτα. Όχι, πριν από την αποκλειστική μας συνέντευξη. Θέλει το θέμα της να κάνει εντύπωση και αν έχει ήδη σκορπίσει πληροφορίες δεξιά και αριστερά μικραίνει την απήχηση, κατάλαβες;»

«Και για να έχουμε καλό ρώτημα, τι θα λάβει χώρα σε αυτήν την αποκλειστική συνέντευξη;»

Εννοείται πως δεν ζηλεύω. Από περιέργεια ρωτάω.

«Τίποτα. Θα μου κάνει ερωτήσεις και εγώ θα απαντήσω. Όσο πιο διακριτικά γίνεται, στο υπόσχομαι. Δεν γίνεται ωστόσο να το αποφύγω. Με κρατάει στο χέρι με τις φωτογραφίες.»

«Σε εκβιάζει θες να πεις.»

«Ίσως. Όμως έτσι κινείται ο χώρος της δημοσιότητας. Μας έχουν και τους έχουμε ανάγκη.»

«Δεν περίμενα πως θα το άκουγα αυτό ποτέ από εσένα.»

Ανασηκώνει απλανώς τους ώμους του.

«Είμαι ρεαλιστής. Μεγάλο μέρος της αμοιβής μου προέρχεται από τον πόσο κόσμο θα τραβήξω στο γήπεδο όπως και ακόμα μεγαλύτερα έσοδα θα αποκομίσω από χορηγίες. Αυτά απαιτούν δημοσιότητα. Εξάλλου σου είπα είναι η αρχή. Μετά από λίγο καιρό τα κουτσομπολιά θα σταματήσουν ή σίγουρα θα μειωθούν.»

«Δεν μου αρέσει η εικόνα να είσαι μόνος μαζί της.»

Ορίστε. Θα έσκαγα. Ευχαριστηθήκατε τώρα;

«Δεν χρειάζεται να αγχώνεσαι για αυτό. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να συμβεί το οτιδήποτε.»

Με τραβάει στην αγκαλιά του.

«Μόνο εσύ είσαι στο μυαλό, στην καρδιά και στην ζωή μου.»

Ενώνει τα στόματα μας σε ένα βαθύ φιλί και αμέσως κάθε ανησυχία μου εξαφανίζεται.

Τουλάχιστον για την ώρα.

* * *

 **Και η σχέση προχωράει! Πώς σας φαίνονται ως ζεύγος; Έχουν χημεία; Άξιζε όλος αυτός ο κόπος της Λίλι; Πείτε μου στα σχολιάκια σας!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	22. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό πρώτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΠΡΩΤΟ**

Η Έμιλι μου σκουπίζει τα δάκρυα.

«Έλα, έλα, μην κλαις τώρα.»

Δεν μπορωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωωω!

Η καρδιά μου πάει να σπάσει από την στενοχώρια. Είμαι μόλις δεκαεπτά χρονών και θα πεθάνω από ραγισμένη καρδιά. Πώς άντεξα και τον άφησα χθες το βράδυ στα σκαλοπάτια του σπιτιού μου; Πώς είχα το κουράγιο και του είπα αντίο; Πώς μπόρεσα και απομακρύνθηκα από τα χείλη του; Μωρέ, ας μην ήταν η μάνα μου που μου έβαλε απαράβατο όριο να επιστρέψω μέχρι τις δώδεκα και ακόμα εκεί θα ήμουν κλεισμένη στην αγκαλιά του. Ααααχ, ήταν τόσο μαγικά τις τελευταίες ημέρες. Στο Φεστιβάλ, στο σπίτι μου, στο εστιατόριο, στην στέγη μας. Όμως ήταν και τόσο λίγο! Ακόμα δεν πρόλαβα να τον κάνω δικό μου και τώρα πρέπει να τον χάσω ξανά. Και αυτήν την φορά με κάποιο περίεργο τρόπο με πονάει περισσότερο, επειδή γνωρίζω ότι θα μπορούσα να είμαι μαζί του και δεν μου το επιτρέπουν οι συνθήκες.

Όχι, καθόλου δεν μου το επιτρέπουν. Εκείνος παραμένει στο Λονδίνο και εγώ είμαι σε ένα τρένο που με παίρνει όλο και περισσότερο μακριά του. Σε ένα βαγόνι του Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές καθοδόν για την τελευταία μου χρονιά στο σχολείο. Δεν θα την παλέψω. Στανταράκι.

«Προσπάθησε να δεις την θετική του πλευρά!» με προτρέπει η Έμιλι.

«Ποια θετική του πλευρά; Υπάρχει και θετική πλευρά;»

«Πάντα υπάρχει και θετική πλευρά. Απλά κάποιες φορές είναι πιο δύσκολο να την δεις.»

«Και τώρα ποια είναι;»

Η Έμιλι το σκέφτεται για λίγο.

«Ότι δεν χρειάζεται να κάνεις αποτρίχωση κάθε ημέρα;»

Μπορείτε να διανοηθείτε πως είμαστε μάγοι αλλά δεν έχει εφευρεθεί ένα, ΕΝΑ γαμημένο ξόρκι για την αποτρίχωση; Από ότι φαίνεται οι μεγάλοι και οι τρανοί της κοινωνίας μας ασχολούνται με πολύ πιο σημαντικά θέματα από το να ανακαλύψουν μία απλή μέθοδο για να απαλλασσόμαστε από την ανεπιθύμητη τριχοφυΐα. Επομένως αναγκαζόμαστε να ακολουθούμε τις παραδοσιακές, ανθρώπινες μεθόδους˙ τουτέστιν ξυράφι, κερί, χαλάουα και τα σχετικά. Βαρέθηκα ήδη. Όμως ας ήμουν κάθε ημέρα μαζί με τον Αλεξάκο μου και χαλάλι κάθε λεπτό που θα χαλούσα για την αποτρίχωση.

«Βέβαια. Ούτε φρύδια θα χρειάζεται να βγάζεις ανελλιπώς ούτε μουστάκι ούτε τίποτα. Θα μπορείς να κάνεις γενική περιποίηση κάθε φορά προτού βρεθείτε και να εμφανίζεσαι θεά. Ενώ αν έπρεπε να τον συναντάς κάθε ημέρα, αναγκαστικά αυτή η εντύπωση σταδιακά θα εξαφανιζόταν.»

«Δεν βλέπω πουθενά το κακό σε όλο αυτό.»

Εγώ και η Έμιλι στρεφόμαστε προς το μέρος της Πένυ που κάθεται απέναντι μας και διαβάζει ένα κόμικ. Αντιλαμβάνεται μετά από ορισμένα δευτερόλεπτα πως την παρατηρούμε περιμένοντας και κατεβάζει το περιοδικό από το ύψος των ματιών της.

«Τι; Δεν είναι κακό να καταλάβει ο σύντροφος σου πως είσαι άνθρωπος και όπως ο κάθε φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος έχεις ατέλειες. Αντιθέτως, είναι επιζήμιο για την γυναικεία χειραφέτηση να υποτασσόμαστε στην επιταγή της πατριαρχίας για την εικόνα της γυναίκας ως ένα αιθέριο και αψεγάδιαστο πλάσμα που υπάρχει μόνο για την προσωπική τους ικανοποίηση.»

Μερικές φορές όταν η Πένυ ανοίγει το στόμα της δεν έχω ιδέα τι σκατά βγαίνει από εκεί μέσα.

«Δηλαδή θες να μας πεις πως εσύ αφήνεις την τρίχα κάγκελο και τον Φρανκ δεν τον πειράζει;»

«Δεν θα έπρεπε να τον πειράζει,» μου επισημαίνει. «Και όχι δεν τον πειράζει, αν κάνω κάποιες ημέρες παραπάνω να ξυριστώ. Μετά όμως νιώθω εγώ άσχημα με τον εαυτό μου. Και όχι λόγω του Φρανκ. Γενικά. Η αλήθεια είναι πως η φαλλοκρατία είναι καλά ριζωμένη μέσα μας. Είναι δύσκολο να την αποτινάξεις εντελώς. Ας πούμε θα ήθελα να μπορώ να μην ξυρίσω ποτέ ξανά τις μασχάλες και τα πόδια μου, όμως έχω εσωτερικοποιήσει το πρότυπο της αισθητικής που θέλει την γυναίκα άτριχη. Και για αυτό δεν το αποτολμώ. Σκεφτείτε το όμως! Δεν θα ήταν πολύ πιο απελευθερωτικό να μην χρειάζεται να ακολουθούμε τόσα καλλωπιστικά εξαναγκαστικά μέτρα;»

«Δεν ξέρω,» απαντά η Έμιλι. «Θέλω να πω, για κάποιο λόγο αρέσει το δέρμα άτριχο. Τα τελευταία χρόνια και οι ίδιοι οι άντρες κάνουν αποτρίχωση.»

«Είναι ένα αποτέλεσμα της μόδας,» αντικρούει η Πένυ. «Όμως οι απαιτήσεις για τους άνδρες και τις γυναίκες παραμένουν διαφορετικές. Αυτό είναι το κακό. Ο σεξισμός και η ανάγκη να υπηρετούμε το φύλο μας όπως αυτό έχει κριθεί από την πατριαρχία. Η Σιμόν ντε Μποβουάρ τα εξηγεί όλα αυτά εκπληκτικά.»

Πιάνει την τσάντα της από το κάθισμα στα αριστερά της και βγάζει ένα χοντρό βιβλίο από μέσα. Μου το προτείνει. _Το δεύτερο φύλο_ , διαβάζω.

«Ρίξτε του μία ματιά, αν θέλετε. Μπορείτε να έρθετε και σε κάποια από τις συγκεντρώσεις μας.»

Μας προσφέρει ένα άσπρο φυλλάδιο για την _Φεμινιστική Οργάνωση Χόγκουαρτς_.

«Υπάρχει τέτοιο πράγμα στο σχολείο μας;»

Με την Έμιλι κοιταζόμαστε σαν χάνοι. Επιτέλους μία φορά δεν είμαι η μοναδική πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις.

«Την δημιουργήσαμε πέρυσι με μερικά άλλα κορίτσια. Ξεκίνησε ως λέσχη ανάγνωσης για φεμινιστικά βιβλία, όμως φέτος σκοπεύουμε να αποκτήσουμε πιο πολιτική δράση. Θα σας ενημερώσω για το πότε θα γίνει η πρώτη μας συνάντηση. Λέω να πάω μία τουαλέτα.»

Σηκώνεται όρθια και φεύγει αφήνοντας μας μόνες στο βαγόνι.

«Κοίτα να δεις την Πένυ που μας βγήκε και σουφραζέτα και δεν της φαινόταν,» αναφέρω με έκπληξη.

«Ε, τι να της φαινόταν; Δεν είναι πως την ξέρουμε και τόσο καιρό. Με τον Φρανκ τα έφτιαξαν μετά που τελείωσε το σχολείο και εμείς την γνωρίσαμε τέλη Ιουλίου. Πού να προλάβει να μας τα πει όλα;»

Παρόλα αυτά εγώ παραμένω κατάπληκτη να φυλλομετρώ το βιβλίο της Μπουβουάρ. Είναι τρομερό πώς κάποιες φορές σου αποκαλύπτεται κάτι για κάποιον άνθρωπο που ούτε το φανταζόσουν. Και οκέι η περίπτωση της Πένυ είναι τετριμμένη, μιλάω γενικά όμως.

«Τέλος πάντων, άσε τα αυτά τώρα,» λέει συνωμοτικά η Έμιλι. «Για πες, για πες!»

«Τι να πω;»

«Δεν έγινε τίποτα πιο πικάντικο με τον Άλεξ;»

Μονομιάς κοκκινίζω σαν παντζάρι.

«Ε, τώρα, ξέρεις, πάνω-πάνω. Όχι κάτι το ιδιαίτερο.»

«Δηλαδή-δηλαδή;» η Έμιλι με πιέζει για λεπτομέρειες.

«Ε, δηλαδή…» αναγκάζομαι να ενδώσω στην απροκάλυπτη βία της για απόσπαση πληροφοριών. «Ε, να λίγο χούφτωμα. Πάνω από τα ρούχα όμως.»

«Εσύ έπιασες τίποτα ή μπα; Όχι τίποτα άλλο να δούμε επιτέλους αν άξιζε όλο αυτό το κόλλημα ή μάταιος κόπος!»

«Έλα, είσαι χαζή,» γελάω. «Ε, κάτι έπιασα και εγώ.»

«Σιγανοπαπαδιά! Πες τα μου όλα.»

«Μην φανταστείς. Έτσι το ακούμπησα λιγουλάκι εκεί κατά λάθος. Έξω από το παντελόνι φυσικά. Δεν νομίζω να αντέχω προς το παρόν περισσότερη γνωριμία μαζί του.»

«Και αυτός; Τι λέει;»

«Σαν τι να πει;»

«Θέλει να προχωρήσετε;»

«Ε, θέλει, ναι. Βέβαια, θέλει, ποιο αγόρι δεν θα ήθελε; Μου είπε όμως ότι είναι διατεθειμένος να περιμένει μέχρι να είμαι εγώ έτοιμη. Ααχ, δεν είναι εκπληκτικός;»

«Εντάξει, ο Άλεξ έχει κάνει μαλακίες, αλλά δεν τον είχα για κανέναν άξεστο. Λογικό που σου είπε ότι θα περιμένει. Το θέμα είναι εσύ πότε πιστεύεις πως θα νιώσεις έτοιμη.»

«Τι σόι ερώτηση είναι αυτή τώρα; Υπάρχει ημερομηνία λήξης και δεν το ξέρω;»

«Απλά ρωτάω. Πώς νιώθεις όταν σε φιλάει;»

«Μμμ, φοβερά!» αναφωνώ και πέφτω πίσω στο κάθισμα μου αναπολώντας την αίσθηση των φιλιών του. «Απείρως καλύτερα από πρόπερσι. Όταν με κρατάει στην αγκαλιά του όλο μου το στομάχι πηγαίνει πάνω-κάτω σαν τρελό.»

«Καυλώνεις.»

«Χυδαία,» την προγκίζω.

Τότε όμως η παρατήρηση της με κάνει να σκεφτώ κάτι άλλο.

«Πιστεύεις ότι είμαι έτοιμη;»

«Αυτό, γλυκιά μου, μόνο εσύ μπορείς να το απαντήσεις. Θυμάσαι και εγώ που διχογνωμούμουνα, για το αν είμαι έτοιμη να προχωρήσω με τον Χιούγκο και έτσι.»

Φυσικά και θυμάμαι. Παρόλα αυτά σε αντίθεση με την Έμιλι εγώ ήθελα να ξέρω όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερα για τα σεξουαλικά της ζητήματα. Πρώτος ξάδερφος, hello! Για αυτό και της είχα ζητήσει να με προστατεύει από περιττές πληροφορίες. Απλά κάποια στιγμή μου είπε ότι το κάνανε, την ρώτησα αν πόνεσε, μου είπε όχι πολύ και η συζήτηση τελείωσε εκεί.

«Να σου πω την αλήθεια δεν ήταν ότι κάποια ημέρα μου ήρθε η θεία φώτιση ή κάποια επιφοίτηση και είπα, ναι, τώρα είναι η στιγμή. Είχα άγχος και την ημέρα που έγινε, παρόλο που είχαμε περάσει το στάδιο των προκαταρκτικών και δεν μου ήταν όλα άγνωστα. Και φυσικά όσο προετοιμασμένη και να είσαι, είναι πολύ σπάνιο η πρώτη φορά να είναι καλή. Βασικά όλα ήταν τόσο γρήγορα που καλά-καλά δεν κατάλαβα ότι τελείωσε. Ίσως επειδή ήμασταν και οι δύο άπειροι, για αυτό.»

«Ω, μην με κάνεις να το σκέφτομαι αυτό!» παίζω δυσαρεστημένα τα μάτια μου. «Αρκετά με έχει στοιχειώσει η Αλίσια. Δεν χρειάζεται να συλλογίζομαι πως ο Άλεξ είναι έμπειρος εξαιτίας της!»

«Ε, καλά τώρα.»

«Τι καλά τώρα;»

Η Έμιλι με κοιτάζει με νόημα.

«Τι;»

Δεν καταλαβαίνω.

«Έλειπε έναν χρόνο, Λιλς. Ειλικρινά πιστεύεις πως δεν έκανε σεξ με άλλες κοπέλες; Έστω με μία;»

«Οοο, δεν θέλω να τα σκέφτομαι όλα αυτά, εντάξει; Βασικά δεν θέλω να ξέρω σχεδόν τίποτα για την ζωή του όσο ήταν μακριά. Δεν ξέρω, αν θα μπορέσω να διαχειριστώ το οτιδήποτε μου πει. Κυρίως, αν έχει να κάνει με άλλες κοπέλες.»

«Εκείνος δεν ανέφερε κάτι από μόνος του;»

«Όχι, αλλά νομίζω πως έχει καταλάβει ότι δεν θέλω να μιλάμε για αυτό. Πάντως από τα συμφραζόμενα μου φαίνεται πως δεν υπήρξε κάποια.»

Κάποια σημαντική αν μη τι άλλο. Α, ρε Έμιλι! Γιατί βάζεις τέτοιες φιτιλιές;

Ευτυχώς εκείνη την στιγμή επιστρέφει η Πένυ και το μυαλό μου αποσπάται από τέτοιες μακάβριες σκέψεις.

«Τι λέτε;» μας ρωτάει όταν ξαναπαίρνει την θέση της.

«Για την πρώτη φορά,» της απαντά η Έμιλι. «Εσύ πότε κατάλαβες ότι ήσουν έτοιμη;»

«Μμμ, δεν ξέρω ακριβώς. Η αλήθεια είναι πως ο Φρανκ μου έβγαλε αμέσως πολλή εμπιστοσύνη, οπότε δεν άργησα να τον θέλω και έτσι. Τα είχαμε τρεις εβδομάδες όταν ολοκληρώσαμε πρώτη φορά.»

Υπάρχουν ορισμένες φορές που ο εγκέφαλος μου αργεί κάποια δευτερόλεπτα να αντιληφθεί τι στο καλό άκουσαν τα αυτιά μου. Τι στον Μέρλιν;

«Το έχετε κάνει με τον Φρανκ;»

Τα μάτια μου κοντεύουν να πεταχτούν έξω από το κρανίο μου. Ο Φρανκ; Ο φίλος μου ο Φρανκ έχει κάνει σεξ; Ο απροσάρμοστος, ατσούμπαλος, αμπλαούμπλας κολλητός μου έχει κάνει σεξ; Και εγώ είμαι ακόμα παρθένα και το σκέφτομαι;

«Το έχετε κάνει με τον Φρανκ;»

Και γιατί η Έμιλι το ξέρει πριν από εμένα;

Η Πένυ χαμογελά.

«Να σας πω ένα μυστικό;»

«Το έχετε κάνει με τον Φρανκ;»

Η Έμιλι γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Δεν θα πείτε όμως τίποτα!»

«Εννοείται, ρε, μην είσαι χαζή!»

«Πρώτα το κάναμε από πίσω και έπειτα κανονικά.»

Η Πένυ γελάει. Κυριολεκτικά ξεκαρδίζεται. Η Έμιλι την κοιτάζει με θυμηδία.

«Όταν πήγαμε να το κάνουμε πρώτη φορά, μπήκε κατά λάθος από πίσω.»

«Πλάκα κάνεις!» η Έμιλι χαχανίζει. «Για πες!»

«Ε, ήμασταν πρωτάρηδες και οι δύο και εγώ μπορεί θεωρητικά να ήξερα πέντε πράγματα, αλλά όπως και να έχει πηγαίναμε λίγο στα τυφλά. Εν τω μεταξύ είχα διαβάσει ότι καλύτερα να μπει μία και έξω. Ότι δηλαδή είναι λίγο σαν το τσιρότο. Καλύτερα να το τραβήξεις όλο με την μία. Και του είπα να το κάνει έτσι. Και το έκανε. Απλά στο λάθος σημείο.»

«Καημενούλα μου! Πόσο πολύ πόνεσες;»

«Αφήστε! Σχεδόν έφτασα στο ταβάνι. Με στοίχειωσε τόσο πολύ που μετά άργησα πολύ να τον ξαναεμπιστευτώ. Το κάναμε κανονικά κανένα μήνα μετά.»

«Το έχετε κάνει με τον Φρανκ;»

Έχω κολλήσει. Φυσικά. Γιατί όχι μόνο ο Φρανκ έχει κάνει σεξ, έχει κάνει σεξ και από τον κώλο! Έρχεται η συντέλεια του κόσμου ή προλαβαίνω να ρουφήξω το αυγό μου;

«Το έχετε κάνει με τον Φρανκ;»

«Ω, ρε φίλε, κόλλησε η βελόνα!» η Έμιλι με σκουντάει πριν στραφεί ξανά στην Πένυ. «Είναι δηλαδή τόσο επίπονο όσο λένε;»

«Είναι ναι. Στην αρχή ναι. Μετά γίνεται καλύτερο. Πολύ καλύτερο βασικά. Και εντάξει εμείς δεν είμαστε και η ιδανική περίπτωση. Θέλω να πω, πως αν το έχετε συζητήσει και προετοιμάσει το έδαφος τότε όλα θα είναι καλύτερα. Δεν είναι μπαμ και έξω. Θέλει σιγά-σιγά. Να μάθεις το σώμα σου.»

«Ενδιαφέρον. Βέβαια έχω ακούσει ότι μετράει και το μέγεθος του πέους. Ξέρεις μην είναι πολύ χοντρό και έτσι. Του Χιούγκο…»

Όχι! Αυτό όχι! Δεν θα κάτσω να μάθω τι σόι πουλί έχει ο ξάδερφος μου! Είναι αρκετό που στιγματίστηκα ανεξίτηλα με τις ερωτικές εμπειρίες του Φρανκ. Κυριολεκτικά πηδάω έξω από το βαγόνι, προτού προλάβω να τραυματιστώ και άλλο ψυχολογικά. Βγαίνω έξω στον διάδρομο και κοιτάζω την απέναντι κουκέτα. Τα εν λόγω αγόρια κάθονται μαζί με τον Πάτρικ και συνθέτουν τραγούδια. Μπαίνω μέσα φανερά ανακουφισμένη που γλίτωσα από βέβαια ψυχοφάρμακα.

«Ρε, να σας ρωτήσω. Από πίσω το έχετε κάνει;» ρωτάει ο Πάτρικ μόλις έχω πάρει την θέση μου.

Τσακίζομαι όρθια και τους ποδοπατάω για να φύγω όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται από αυτήν την ορμονική παράνοια.

Ω, Σάλαζαρ! Αυτή προβλέπεται να είναι μία πολύ μακριά χρονιά!

* * *

 **Δεν ξέρω για εσάς, αλλά εγώ πολύ γέλασα με αυτό το κεφάλαιο :) Αφήστε μου σχολιάκια να μου πείτε πώς σας φάνηκε και τι περιμένετε να γίνει από εδώ και πέρα. Από τους δεύτερους χαρακτήρες ποιος σας αρέσει περισσότερο;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	23. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό δεύτερο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟ**

 _Χόγκουαρτς, 15 Σεπτέμβρη_

 _Μωράκι μου,_

 _Ο χρόνος μακριά σου περνά βασανιστικά αργά. Είμαι μόνο δύο εβδομάδες στο σχολείο και μου φαίνεται πως έχουν περάσει δύο χρόνια. Τα πράγματα εδώ είναι βαρετά, βαρετά και βαρετά. Οι καθηγητές οι ίδιοι, τα μαθήματα τα ίδια, το διάβασμα το ίδιο και ακόμη δεν έχουμε ξεκινήσει το κουίντιτς, για να έχω με κάτι ενδιαφέρον να ασχοληθώ. Τουλάχιστον κάνω προπόνηση μόνη μου μαζί με τους ήδη παίκτες της ομάδας, ώστε να έχουμε μπει σε φόρμα όταν ξεκινήσει με το καλό το πρωτάθλημα. Φέτος μάλιστα ακούγεται πως θα είμαστε έξι ομάδες, μιας και τα δύο σχολεία που θα φιλοξενήσουμε θα κατεβάσουν και αυτά από μία. Α, ναι, ξέχασα να σου πω για αυτό στο τελευταίο μου γράμμα._

 _Η Μακ Γκόναγκαλ μας πληροφόρησε την Παρασκευή πως θα έρθουν σήμερα, Κυριακή. Είναι ένα σχολείο από την Ιαπωνία και ένα από την Κούβα. Νομίζω λέγονται Μαχουτοκόρο και Κάγιος ντε Φουέντε αντίστοιχα. Δεν ρώτησα να μάθω πολλές λεπτομέρειες. Η αλήθεια είναι πως μακριά σου όλα μου φαίνονται άγευστα, άνοστα και απρόσωπα. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει να γνωρίσω κόσμο. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει να αποκτήσω διεθνείς φίλους. Να έρθω σε επαφή με άγνωστους πολιτισμούς. Το μόνο που με νοιάζει είναι να είμαι χωμένη στην αγκαλίτσα σου και να κάνουμε ζουζουνιές. Δεν νομίζω να πάρω καν μέρος στο τουρνουά. Αν και από ότι κατάλαβα εκτός από τα βασικά αγωνίσματα για την ανάδειξη του νικητή, όλοι οι μαθητές θα συμμετέχουν με τον έναν ή με τον άλλον τρόπο σε παιχνίδια και εκδηλώσεις. Βαριέμαι ήδη! Αχ, γιατί δεν μπορεί να φτάσει χθες το τέλος αυτής της απαίσιας χρονιάς;_

 _Ανυπομονώ να σε δω ξανά. Η πρώτη μας έξοδος στο Χόγκσμιντ είναι σε δύο Σάββατα και κυριολεκτικά μετράω τις ημέρες. Χάρηκα τόσο πολύ που μου έγραψες ότι θα κανονίσεις να έρθεις. Έχω φτιάξει ήδη πρόγραμμα στο μυαλό μου με το τι θα κάνουμε και πού θα πάμε. Λέω να ξεκινήσουμε με καφέ και γλυκό στα Τρία Σκουπόξυλα και μετά να πάμε για ψώνια και μετά αν θες για βουτυρομπίρα σε αυτήν την καινούργια παμπ που άνοιξε πέρυσι. Δεν την πρόλαβες εσύ. Είναι ωραία, πιο μοντέρνα και μαζεύει κυρίως τελειόφοιτους. Βέβαια, έχω και μία άλλη πονηρή ιδέα. Θα μπορούσαμε, λέω εγώ τώρα, να διακτινιστούμε κρυφά κάπου αλλού, οπουδήποτε θέλεις, και μετά να επιστρέψουμε όταν χρειάζεται να γυρίσω στο σχολείο. Καταπληκτική η ιδέα μου; Γράψε μου αν συμφωνείς και πού θα ήθελες να εξαφανιστούμε για λίγο από τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο._

 _Η μπλούζα σου που μου έστειλες είναι όνειρο. Την φοράω κάθε βράδυ πριν κοιμηθώ και νιώθω ότι είμαι περισσότερο δίπλα σου έτσι. Τα κορίτσια στον κοιτώνα με πειράζουν, αλλά δεν με ενοχλεί καθόλου. Ας τις να λένε πως είμαι καψουρεμένη. Είμαι και παραείμαι και δεν ντρέπομαι καθόλου να το φωνάξω από τον πύργο της αστρονομίας. Είμαι τρελά ερωτευμένη με τον Άλεξ Γουντ! Βέβαια, όχι ότι χρειάζεται. Πλέον το έχει μάθει όλο το Χόγκουαρτς. Ξέρεις δα πόσο το κουτσομπολιό πάει σύννεφο εδώ πέρα. Κάποιες μάλιστα, και ναι λέω κάποιες γιατί τέτοιες κλώσες ήταν, είχαν το θράσος να έρθουν να με ρωτήσουν τι μου βρήκες και είμαστε μαζί. Το διανοείσαι; Φυσικά και δεν είχα καμία ευθύνη που το βράδυ τις έπιασε διάρροια και κατέφυγαν ομαδικώς στο αναρρωτήριο. Το φαρμάκι που έσταζε η γλώσσα τους έφταιγε και μόνο._

 _Θέλω τόσο πολύ να προστατεύσω τον έρωτα μας από αδηφάγα μάτια, μα ταυτόχρονα να κάνω σαφές σε όλους και σε όλες πως είσαι δικός μου. Γιατί είσαι δικός μου, μόνο δικός μου, έτσι δεν είναι; Εγώ πάντως είμαι και παραείμαι μόνο δικιά σου. Δεν έχω ούτε μάτια ούτε αυτιά ούτε ύπαρξη για οποιονδήποτε άλλο. Φιλάω κάθε ημέρα το βραχιολάκι σου εφόσον δεν μπορώ να φιλήσω εσένα._

Σταματώ να γράφω και κάνω ακριβώς αυτό. Φιλάω το υπέροχο βραχιόλι που μου έχει χαρίσει. Το περιεργάζομαι λίγο. Διαμαντένιο, σε όλα τα χρώματα του ουράνιου τόξου, να κοσμεί τον καρπό μου μεταφέροντας μου λίγο από την λάμψη του χαμόγελου του. Έπειτα παρατηρώ το πέτσινο βραχιόλι του Ίαν. Διστάζω λίγο, μα τελικά το λύνω από το χέρι μου και το κρύβω στο πρώτο συρτάρι του κομοδίνου μου. Δεν είναι πως τον έχω ξεχάσει. Απλά ο Άλεξ έχει δίκιο. Όπως και εγώ απαιτώ από εκείνον να αφήσει το παρελθόν του πίσω, έτσι οφείλω να κάνω και εγώ. Δεν θα κάνει καλό στην σχέση μας να κουβαλήσω μαζί το βάρος των ευθυνών μίας προηγούμενης κατάστασης. Ναι, συμπεριφέρθηκα εντελώς λάθος με τον Ίαν. Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει πως ο Άλεξ πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσει τις ενοχές μου ούτε ότι αυτές έχουν θέση στο παρόν μου. Ως μάθημα ναι, ως εμπειρία ναι, αλλά όχι ως απόδειξη.

Και τελικά ίσως να μην άξιζα ποτέ αυτό το δώρο.

 _Θυμάσαι τα φιλιά μας; Εγώ τα θυμάμαι όλα, ένα προς ένα. Κάθε βράδυ πριν κοιμηθώ και κάθε πρωί πριν ξυπνήσω τα φέρνω στον νου μου και μετράω τις αναμνήσεις τους σαν προσευχή. Αγχώνομαι όμως. Στενοχωριέμαι. Επειδή κάθε ημέρα που περνάει, μου γίνεται όλο και πιο δύσκολο να τα μνημονεύσω όλα. Βοήθεια, ζουζούνι μου! Χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια σου! Να τα θυμηθούμε ξανά όλα μαζί και να αποκτήσουμε και άλλα. Τόσα πολλά άλλα που αποκλείεται να χωράνε όλα σε μία μόνο ανάμνηση. Δεν φαντάζεσαι πόσο ανυπομονώ για την στιγμή που θα σε συναντήσω ξανά. Κανείς και τίποτα άλλο δεν με ενδιαφέρει._

«Λιλς; Ακόμα εδώ είσαι;»

Η Έμιλι μπαίνει στον κοιτώνα μας και με κοιτάζει που καθισμένη στο κρεβάτι με τις πιτζάμες γράφω το γράμμα μου στον Άλεξ. Επικοινωνούμε πολύ συχνά, σχεδόν μέρα παρά ημέρα. Φυσικά στο Χόγκουαρτς και δεν επιτρέπονται οι μαγικοί καθρέφτες, προκειμένου να μπορούμε να μιλάμε ως άνθρωποι και όχι ως ρομαντικές φιγούρες του 18ου αιώνα. Την τύχη μου μέσα! Δεν είναι σχολείο αυτό, γκουλάγκ είναι!

«Ε, τώρα, τώρα, τελειώνω και έρχομαι.»

«Τι τελειώνεις, παιδί μου; Τα Γιαπωνεζάκια έφτασαν ήδη!»

«Ήδη;»

Όχι, ρε γαμώτο! Ήθελα να δω την είσοδο τους. Οι γονείς μου λένε πως η είσοδος των άλλων σχολείων στο δικό τους τουρνουά ήταν ό,τι πιο εντυπωσιακά θετικό έχουν να θυμούνται από εκείνη την χρονιά. Παρατώ αναγκαστικά το γράμμα για την ώρα και ξεκινώ να ντύνομαι, ενώ η Έμιλι μου περιγράφει την άφιξη τους πάνω σε ιπτάμενες αμυγδαλιές.

«Ήταν τόσο όμορφο θέαμα! Όλος ο ουρανός γέμισε ροζ λουλούδια. Τις καβαλούσανε κανονικά, σαν σκούπες. Ήταν τόσο χαριτωμένες όλες τους.»

Γνωρίζω ήδη πως το Γιαπωνέζικο σχολείο είναι μόνο θηλέων, ενώ της Κούβας μεικτό όπως το δικό μας.

«Και τώρα που είναι;»

«Τις άφησε η Μακ Γκόναγκαλ να τακτοποιηθούν στα δωμάτια τους. Νομίζω είναι στην καινούργια πτέρυγα. Αχ, πρέπει να δεις την διευθύντρια τους. Είναι τόσο νέα. Και όλες τους χαμογελάνε. Μου φαίνονται πολύ γλυκούλες.»

«Οι Κουβανέζοι πώς λες να είναι;» ρωτώ ενώ βάζω τα παπούτσια μου.

«Κοντός ψαλμός, αλληλούια. Όπου να είναι φτάνουν και αυτοί. Άντε, τελείωνε!»

«Τώρα, τώρα!»

Κατεβαίνουμε τρέχοντας τις σκάλες και φτάνουμε στην είσοδο του σχολείου, όπου έχει μαζευτεί πλήθος. Βρίσκουμε τους δικούς μας, τον Χιούγκο και τον Φρανκ, και πηγαίνουμε προς το μέρος τους. Ο νονός προσπαθεί να μας βάλει σε μία σειρά, τακτοποιημένους. Δεν είναι και πολύ εύκολο. Εν τέλει με φωνές και λίγο μαγεία καταφέρνει να μας στοιχίσει σαν σαρδέλες. Φυσικά και είμαι πρώτη-πρώτη. Αν δεν χρησιμοποιείς τα μέσα για να έχεις την καλύτερη θέση, τότε πού θα τα χρησιμοποιήσεις;

Από την άλλη πλευρά της πόρτας έρχονται οι Γιαπωνεζούλες. Είναι τρομακτικό, αλλά στα μάτια μου φαίνονται όλες ίδιες. Μαύρα μαλλιά και μαύρα μάτια, κάτασπρο δέρμα, αδύνατες και κοντούλες με λίγο στραβά ποδαράκια να προεξέχουν από τις σεμνές, μπλε φούστες τους. Από πάνω φοράνε άσπρα πουκάμισα και κόκκινη γραβάτα, ενώ ένας αντίστοιχα μπλε μπερές κοσμεί τα κεφάλια τους. Οι κινήσεις τους είναι τόσο συγχρονισμένες που είναι χάρμα οφθαλμών. Καμία σχέση με εμάς τους απροσάρμοστους. Η διευθύντρια τους δεν χρειάζεται να τις κοιτάξει καν. Ξέρουν από μόνες τους πού να πάνε και να σταθούν αμίλητες και ακούνητες χαμογελώντας απαλά.

«Είναι όντως πάρα πολύ νέα!» ψιθυρίζω στην Έμιλι που βρίσκεται δίπλα μου.

Αναφέρομαι στην διευθύντρια τους. Αντίστοιχα κοντούλα, μελαχρινή, ωχρή και αδύνατη. Φοράει μαύρο ταγέρ και παπούτσια με χαμηλό τακουνάκι. Πολύ κομψή.

«Σκάστε, σκάστε! Έρχονται,» ακούγεται σούσουρο τριγύρω μου.

Μεταφέρω την προσοχή μου στον ορίζοντα μπροστά μου και πράγματι διακρίνω μία κουκιδίτσα. Είναι ένα μαύρο σημείο στο αχανές γαλάζιο του ουρανού που όσο πάει και μεγαλώνει. Μεγαλώνει, μεγαλώνει, μεγαλώνει, ώσπου αρχίζει να αχνοφαίνεται κάτι.

«Είναι, είναι φυσερό;» μία αγορίστικη φωνή αναρωτιέμαι πίσω μου.

«Όχι, φυσερό, ρε. Είναι…» αποπειράται να εξηγήσει ένα άλλο αγόρι.

«Είναι βεντάλια,» το κάνω για εκείνον.

Είναι πράγματι μία βεντάλια. Μία τεράστια βεντάλια. Κόκκινη, βαθιά, σαν μετάξι και βελούδο μαζί. Μία τεράστια κόκκινη βεντάλια που ανοίγει και κλείνει στον αέρα σαν ένα αόρατο χέρι να την παίζει μέσα στα δάχτυλα του σε ρυθμούς εξωτικού μπολερό. Όσο πιο κοντά μας πλησιάζει τόσο περισσότερο διακρίνουμε τις λεπτομέρειες της. Με κάθε κίνηση στις πτυχώσεις της εμφανίζεται και κάποια άλλη φιγούρα. Μία κοπέλα, ένα αγόρι, ένα αγόρι, δύο αγόρια, τέσσερις κοπέλες. Είναι ένα θέαμα τόσο μαγικό και ανεπανάληπτο που όλοι μας, Άγγλοι και Γιαπωνέζες, μένουμε με το στόμα ανοιχτό να παρακολουθούμε την προσγείωση της πελώριας βεντάλιας. Η οποία όταν φτάνει επιτέλους στο ύψος του σχολείου φαίνεται να είναι σε μέγεθος μισού σταδίου. Ακουμπά μαλακά στο έδαφος και ξεδιπλώνεται γεμάτη χάρη. Και τότε αρχίζουν σταδιακά να ξεχύνονται από τα φτερά της οι Κουβανοί μαθητές.

«Ουάου!» αναφωνεί η Έμιλι και δεν μπορώ παρά να συμφωνήσω μαζί της κουνώντας θετικά το κεφάλι.

Μας άφησαν μαλάκες οι πρώην αποικίες.

Σε αντίθεση με το σχολείο από την Ιαπωνία αυτό το πλήθος είναι τελείως αταξινόμητο. Δέρμα χρώματος σε κάθε απόχρωση, ύψη και βάρη σε όλες τις ποικιλίες, μαλλιά από κατάμαυρα κατσαρά μέχρι ξανθά ίσια και στολές που παρότι ίδιες στην κοψιά, λινό παντελόνι και πουκάμισο, είναι όλα τα χρώματα του ουράνιου τόξου, ώστε οι μαθητές μοιάζουν σαν να φοράνε πιτζάμες. Γαμάτο! Επίσης σε αντίθεση με εμάς και ακόμα περισσότερο με τις Γιαπωνεζούλες δεν διαμορφώνουν κανένα σχήμα. Στέκονται απλά όπως κατεβαίνουν από την βεντάλια και περιμένουν σε μία απροσάρμοστη, πολύχρωμη μάζα. Το προτιμώ χίλες φορές.

Μέσα από την λαοθάλασσα τους διακρίνεται μία ψηλή γυναίκα που της κάνουν χώρο να περάσει και να βγει μπροστά. Είναι μουλάτα, σχετικά μεγάλη σε ηλικία, και φοράει ένα παρδαλό φόρεμα με αντίστοιχο τσεμπέρι στα μαλλιά, ενώ στηρίζεται σε ένα χρυσό σκήπτρο πιο ψηλό από εκείνη με κορυφή σε σχήμα κεφαλιού αλιγάτορα. Εύσωμη και πληθωρική, δεν έχει καμία σχέση ούτε με την Μακ Γκόναγκαλ ούτε με την Ιαπωνέζα διευθύντρια που πηγαίνουν να την καλωσορίσουν. Χαιρετιούνται εγκάρδια παρότι μόνο με χειραψία και έπειτα η διευθύντρια μας στρέφεται προς το μέρος μας, για να βγάλει τον αναμενόμενο λόγο. Για την φιλοξενία, την χαρά της φιλοξενίας, την σπουδαιότητα της φιλοξενίας και τα λοιπά και τα λοιπά και τα λοιπά.

«Και τώρα ας περάσουμε στην τραπεζαρία για το μεσημεριανό, οπότε θα μάθετε περισσότερα και για το τουρνουά μας,» λέει επιτέλους μετά από άπειρη ώρα.

Όλοι βγάζουμε επιφωνήματα χαράς και πείνας. Προσωπικά το στομάχι μου παίζει ταμπούρλο. Ποδοπατιόμαστε ελαφρώς για να μπούμε μέσα στο κτήριο, αλλά επιτέλους τα καταφέρνουμε και καθόμαστε στο τραπέζι των Γκρίφιντορ. Από ότι βλέπω τις Ιαπωνέζες τις έχουμε βάλει μπροστά από τους Σλίδεριν και τους Κουβανούς μεταξύ ημών και των Χάφλπαφ, επομένως έτσι όπως κάθομαι τους έχω πίσω μου. Για να λέμε και του στραβού το δίκιο δεν έχω και πολύ μεγάλη όρεξη να συγχρωτιστώ με αγνώστους από την άλλη άκρη του κόσμου. Όπως και να έχει πάντως δεν πρόκειται να μπω καν στην διαδικασία να το τολμήσω πριν χορτάσω την πείνα μου με κιμαδόπιτες. Και αν με θεωρείτε ρηχή και αγενής είναι που δεν έχετε δοκιμάσει τις κιμαδόπιτες του Χόγκουαρτς!

«Οι Κουβανές πολύ μουνιά,» χασκογελάει ένας εκτοετής συμμαθητής μου, ο Αουρέλιους.

Κάνε όρεξη, φίλε μου. Με τέτοιο όνομα δεν θα γαμούσε ούτε ο Μπραντ Πιτ αν συνέχιζε να έχει την φάτσα του Μπραντ Πιτ. Όπως ήταν στο Seven όμως όχι τώρα που έχει γεράσει. Παρεμπιπτόντως το ακούσατε πως χωρίζει με την Αντζελίνα; Σοκ και δέος!

«Οι Γιαπωνέζες είναι καλύτερες,» τον αντικρούει ο Πάτρικ που κάθεται δίπλα του και δίπλα μου, ανάμεσα μας δηλαδή. «Δεν ξέρω, μού βγάζουν κάτι το πολύ φετιχιστικό.»

«Είναι που έχεις δει πολλές τσόντες, Φίνεγκαν,» τον κοροϊδεύει ο Χιούγκο από απέναντι.

«Όχι, τσόντες. Χεντάι,» τον διορθώνει ο Φρανκ.

«Τι είναι το Χεντάι;» απορεί ο ξάδερφος μου και εγώ μαζί.

«Ιαπωνική τσόντα άνιμε, δηλαδή καρτούν. Μιλάμε πολύ αρρωστημένα πράγματα. Είχα δει μία φορά ένα και μου είχαν φύγει οι κάλτσες,» εξηγεί ο Φρανκ. «Πω, μαλάκες, έχετε δει το Δύο Κορίτσια Ένα Χταπόδι;»

Είμαι σίγουρη πως θέλω να ξέρω;

«Δύο τύπισσες πηδάνε ένα χταπόδι. Ζωντανό! Χώνουν τα πλοκάμια και τέτοια.»

«Έλα, ρε ηλίθιε, και θα ξεράσω!» του φωνάζω να σταματήσει.

«Δεν φταίω εγώ που ζεις στην στενόμυαλη δυτική κουλτούρα σου. Άνοιξε λίγο το μυαλό σου σε νέες προσεγγίσεις!» με ψέγει ο Φρανκ.

«Οι προσεγγίσεις μου είναι μία χαρά έτσι όπως είναι,» αντιλέγω.

Και αν κάνω συντηρητική ζωή, δικός μου είναι λογαριασμόοοοοοοοος!

«Όχι που θα αρχίσουμε να βλέπουμε και φυσιολογικό το σεξ με ζώα!»

«Εγώ πάντως είμαι για λίγο ζωώδες σεξ,» γελάει η Μαγδαλένα, η μία από τις τέσσερις Γκρίφιντορ που έχουμε απομείνει στο έτος μας από όταν μας εγκατέλειψε η Λέιλα.

«Ειδικά με αυτόν τον κούκλο στο πίσω τραπέζι.»

Δεν μπαίνω καν στον κόπο να γυρίσω να δω ποιον εννοεί. Όποιος και να είναι αποκλείεται να είναι πιο κούκλος από τον Αλεξάκο μου.

«Ποιον λες, ποιον λες;» την ρωτάει η Έμιλι.

Σαν δεν ντρέπεται η ξετσίπωτη. Έχει και τον γκόμενο της δίπλα της και της τρέχουν τα σάλια για άλλους άντρες!

«Αυτόν, αυτόν εκεί τον ξανθουλό.»

«Κάτσε, δεν τον βλέπω. Ρε, Λίλι, κάνε λίγο στην άκρη!»

Ξεφυσώ αγανακτισμένα και γέρνω λίγο αριστερά, για να αφήσω απρόσκοπτη την θέα στην κολλητή μου να κάνει οφθαλμόλουτρο.

«Ααα, πολύ καλό-πολύ καλό,» επευφημεί.

Έπειτα μισοκλείνει τα μάτια της εξεταστικά.

«Σαν κάποιον να μου θυμίζει.»

Τότε η συνειδητοποίηση διαγράφεται στο πρόσωπο της και είναι ό,τι πιο τρομακτικό έχω αντικρίσει.

«Λιλς, αυτός δεν είναι ο Ίαν;»

* * *

 **Τον ζητήσατε, τον θέλατε και τώρα να! Δείξτε μου την αγάπη σας με χοντρά σχολιάκια!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, μέσα στο παράπονο. Είναι που δεν μου έχετε κάνει καμία ερώτηση, για αυτό ;) Αν όμως σας λείψανε οι απαντήσεις μου, να επανέλθω!**

 **Προς καινούργιες σχολιάστριες: Σας ευχαριστώ και σας υπερλατρεύω!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	24. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό τρίτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΤΡΙΤΟ**

Στρέφω τόσο απότομα το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω που παραλίγο να σπάσω τον σβέρκο μου. Γυρνάω αστραπιαία μπροστά με τα μάτια μου μικρά βαζάκια.

«Τι κάνει ο Πάρκινσον εδώ;» ρωτάει ανέμελα ο Χιούγκο.

«Ιδέα δεν έχω,» αποκρίνεται η Έμιλι. «Εσύ, Λιλς, ήξερες πως θα έρθει;»

«Είσαι τρελή; Φυσικά και όχι!»

Αν ήξερα πως ο Ίαν Πάρκινσον θα επέστρεφε ένα χρόνο μετά στο σχολείο μας ως μαθητής από την Κούβα για να συμμετέχει στο Τριμαγικό Τουρνουά έτσι θα καθόμουνα; Θα είχα πάρει από ώρα τα βουνά.

Μέρλιν! Είναι εδώ; Είναι όντως εδώ;

Κοιτάζω ξανά προς τα πίσω. Πιο διακριτικά αυτήν την φορά, πάνω από τον ώμο μου. Ναι, είναι εδώ. Όπως ακριβώς και ένα δευτερόλεπτο πριν που τον είδα για πρώτη φορά μετά από δεκατέσσερις μήνες. Κάθεται φάτσα σε εμένα και φοράει ένα κάτασπρο σύνολο που τον κάνει να μοιάζει με άγγελο. Έκπτωτο άγγελο προφανώς, επειδή η έκφραση του δεν έχει χάσει σε τίποτα από το προβληματισμένο έφηβο που γνώριζα. Αντίθετα έχει προαχθεί σε προβληματισμένο νεαρό άνδρα. Έχει αλλάξει και έχει μείνει ταυτόχρονα ο ίδιος. Είναι λες και η τωρινή του κατάσταση είναι η φυσική μετεξέλιξη της προηγούμενης του. Κάτι σαν τα Πόκεμον που ο Μπούλμπασαρ γίνεται Ίβισαρ και στην συνέχεια Βένουσαρ. Ο Ίαν ωστόσο δεν έχει καμία μα καμία σχέση με το ζουμπουρλούδικο, χαριτωμένο ζωάκι.

Βασικά, το τελευταίο επίθετο που θα μπορούσε να τον χαρακτηρίσει είναι το χαριτωμένος. Με το αριστερό του φρύδι τρυπημένο, τα αρρενωπά χαρακτηριστικά του με τις έντονες γωνίες και τα πιο εκφυλιστικά χείλη που έχετε συναντήσει ποτέ σας μάλλον είναι η επιτομή του κακού παιδιού. Αυτού από τον οποίο οι γονείς προειδοποιούν τις κόρες τους να μείνουν μακριά. Και αν λάβουμε υπόψη μας το παρελθόν και την φήμη του, τότε δεν θα έχουν και απόλυτα άδικο. Άσχετα που στην μεταξύ μας σχέση εγώ αποδείχτηκα η κακιά της υπόθεσης και ο Ίαν ένα ευαίσθητο παιδί που έψαχνε επιτέλους την αποδοχή. Και νόμιζε πως την βρήκε στο πρόσωπο μου, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα τον χρησιμοποίησα με τον πιο χυδαίο τρόπο για να αντιμετωπίσω τις δικές μου ανασφάλειες.

Σάλαζαρ! Είχα σκεφτεί πολλές φορές τις πιθανές περιπτώσεις να τον συναντήσω ξανά. Καμία από αυτές δεν περιλάμβανε αυτό το σενάριο. Εμένα ως Γκρίφιντορ στην τραπεζαρία του Χόγκουαρτς και εκείνον ως επισκέπτη από μία άλλη ήπειρο. Να κάθεται μερικά μέτρα μακριά μου με άλλους φίλους και άλλο συγκείμενο και άλλη πορεία και τελείως άλλη ζωή. Να μιλάει χαμηλόφωνα με μία κοπέλα και εγώ να καταβροχθίζω την εικόνα του λαθραία σαν αρπακτικό. Την ίσια μύτη, τα ψηλά ζυγωματικά, το προτεταμένο μήλο του Αδάμ που του προσδίδει λίγη περισσότερη βία στην όψη. Το λεπτό μα κρουστό κορμί του, την ψιλόλιγνη κορμοστασιά και τους τετράγωνους ώμους του. Τα μακριά του δάχτυλα που χαϊδεύουν τρυφερά το χέρι της κοπέλας.

Όπα, κάτσε. Τι χαϊδεύουν;

Φαντάζομαι τι συλλογίζεστε. Πως δεν έχω κανένα δικαίωμα να ζηλεύω. Πως αν ζήλευα, που δεν ζηλεύω, θα ήταν απόλυτα εγωιστικό και εγωπαθές εκ μέρους μου. Πως όχι μόνο δεν θα έπρεπε να ζηλεύω, που δεν ζηλεύω, τα είπαμε, τα ξεκαθαρίσαμε, αλλά θα έπρεπε να είμαι και χαρούμενη για εκείνον που φαίνεται να βρήκε μία σύντροφο στην ζωή του. Μία κοπέλα που τον κοιτάζει στα μάτια και φαίνεται δύο τραπέζια απόσταση πόσο ερωτευμένη είναι μαζί του. Μία κοπέλα γλυκούλα. Μελαχρινή, μελαμψή, όμορφο προσωπάκι. Μία κοπέλα που σκύβει και τον φιλάει ελαφρά στο στόμα και για κάποιο λόγο ξαφνικά άρχισε να μου φαντάζει πως θα έκανε ένα πολύ ωραίο πτώμα. Γιατί όχι εγώ δεν ζηλεύω, μα δεν γίνεται η πρώτη μας συνάντηση να περιστρέφεται γύρω από ένα τρίτο πρόσωπο. Η πρώτη μας συνάντηση θα έπρεπε να είναι μόνο για εμάς!

Και τόσα χρόνια που γνωριζόμαστε πιστεύω πως μπορείτε να συλλάβετε την έκφραση της φάτσας μου. Λίγο δολοφονική, λίγο έκπληκτη, λίγο τι σκατά συμβαίνει και πολύ γιατί όλα συμβαίνουν σε εμένα. Μέσα στην γοητεία και την καλλονή, αν δεν μπορέσατε να το κάνετε εικόνα. Κρατήστε την τώρα και προσθέστε πως σε αυτήν ακριβώς την τρισχαριτωμένη μου φάση, ο Ίαν στρέφεται προς το μέρος μου. Και τα βλέμματα μας ενώνονται. Την ώρα που εγώ έχω το ύφος σκατίλας στην μούρη. Και τον κοιτάζω σαν χάνος ενώ σαλιαρίζει με την γκόμενα του.

Αναστατώνομαι. Βασικά το ρήμα αναστατώνομαι είναι πολύ συμπαγές και μικρό για να περιγράψει τι αισθάνομαι αυτήν την στιγμή. Μόνο ατελείωτες εκφράσεις από ακατάληπτα επιφωνήματα θα πλησίαζαν στο ελάχιστο την ψυχική μου κατάσταση. Λες και μία βόμβα έσκασε μέσα μου και τα σωθικά μου, άντερα, σπλήνα, συκώτι, χολή, έχουν εκραγεί στο άπαν σύμπαν. Απλά αντικαταστήστε τα εντόσθια με συναισθήματα. Κάπως έτσι, σαν έναν άσπρο πίνακα που κάποιος πήρε όλα τα χρώματα και τα πέταξε ασκαρδαμυκτί επάνω του. Τόσο ήρεμη, τόσο κατασταλαγμένη και τώρα ξαφνικά. Παφ. Το χάος! Γκόντρικ, τι να κάνω, τι να κάνω; Να τον χαιρετίσω; Να του μιλήσω; Είναι δεδομένο πως θα θέλει να με αποκεφαλίσει. Μου κρατάει τόση κακία που είναι αρκετή για να με πνίξει από απόσταση. Σίγουρα δεν θα θέλει να με βλέπει μπροστά του. Λες να κάνει καμία σκηνή και να με κάνει ρεντίκολο μπροστά σε όλο το σχολείο; Τις Γιαπωνέζες συμπεριλαμβανομένες;

Ο Ίαν μου χαμογελάει.

Και εγώ μένω να ανοιγοκλείνω τα μάτια μου σαν ροφός.

Πού είναι οι φωνές; Πού είναι οι βρισιές; Πού είναι μέχρι και οι μπουνιές; Εγώ ο Ίαν που θυμάμαι ήταν εκρηκτικός και ασυγκράτητος. Δεν τολμούσες να πεις κάτι που τον ενοχλούσε και σου χιμούσε στην κυριολεξία. Τώρα; Κάθεται απλά και μου χαμογελά; Και μάλιστα φιλικά; Λες και δεν μας χωρίζει τίποτα; Λες και δεν του ποδοπάτησα την καρδιά; Λες και δεν τον έκανα να μισήσει το γυναικείο φύλο; Και αυτή η καρακαηδόνα δίπλα του; Κανονική σχέση και έτσι; Μα πως; Δεν λειτουργούν έτσι αυτά τα πράγματα. Όταν κάποιος σε πληγώνει το κρατάς μανιάτικο για χρόνια, τρως χοντρό κόλλημα και παραμένεις με ψυχολογικά προβλήματα για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής σου τυραννώντας τους υπόλοιπους ανθρώπους γύρω σου. Και τώρα μου έρχεται εμένα ο Ίαν μετά από την συναισθηματική κατάρρευση που του προξένησα με το χαμογελάκι στα χείλη; Δηλαδή ούτε μία σωστή ερωτική απογοήτευση δεν μπορώ να προκαλέσω; Τόση ασχετοσύνη πια;

Εντελώς αποπροσανατολισμένη και καγκέλου στρέφομαι ξανά προς το τραπέζι μου. Τόσες φορές που άλλαξα κατεύθυνση θα μου βάλουν και διόδια στο τέλος.

«Είναι όντως αυτός;» απορεί με το στόμα ορθάνοιχτο η Έμιλι.

«Ναι.»

«Και σε είδε;»

«Ναι.»

«Και σου χαμογέλασε;»

«Ναι.»

«Και είναι με αυτήν την κουκλάρα;»

«Ε, όχι και κουκλάρα!»

Άθελα μου φωνάζω περισσότερο από όσο θα έπρεπε προκαλώντας την περιέργεια των γύρω μου. Ρίχνω ένα στραγγαλιστικό βλέμμα σε ένα πρωτοετάκι των Χάφλπαφ και από την τρομάρα του πνίγεται με το σάλιο του.

«Σιγά την κουκλάρα!» επιμένω. «Έχει εκεί μακριά, ίσια, λαμπερά, μαύρα μαλλιά, αψεγάδιαστη επιδερμίδα και τεράστιες, μαύρες βλεφαρίδες και την βγάλαμε και κουκλάρα. Μία συνηθισμένη κοπέλα όπως όλες σας είναι.»

«Τι λέμε;» ο Χιούγκο μόλις προσγειώνεται στον πλανήτη Γη.

«Για τον Ίαν,» του εξηγεί η Έμιλι.

«Ναι, ρε φίλε! Λιλς, το είδες ότι έσκασε ο πρώην σου στο άσχετο; Και τι μουνάρα είναι αυτή που κάθεται δίπλα του;»

«Για το μελαχρινό λες;» ο Πάτρικ. «Παιδιά, χωνόμουνα άσχημα!»

«Εσένα οι Γιαπωνέζες δεν σου άρεσαν;» βρυχώμαι.

«Ο καλός ο μύλος όλα τα αλέθει.»

Ο Πάτρικ πρώτη φορά στην ζωή του βγήκε ραντεβού με ΕΜΕΝΑ. Έτσι για να μην ξεχνιόμαστε.

«Και τώρα τι θα κάνεις;» με ρωτάει η Έμιλι.

«Σαν τι να κάνω;»

«Δεν θα μιλήσετε;»

«Και τι να πούμε;»

«Τα Κάλαντα. Παιδάκι μου, επιστρέφει ο Ίαν μετά από τόσο καιρό και πιστεύεις πως δεν έχετε τίποτα να πείτε; Εμένα προσωπικά μου έχεις φάει τα αυτιά με το και θέλω να του ζητήσω συγνώμη και υποφέρω για όσα του έκανα και θέλω να είναι καλά. Και τώρα που έχεις επιτέλους την ευκαιρία να του τα πεις όλα αυτά καταπρόσωπο δεν θα το κάνεις;»

Χώνω μία μεγάλη μπουκιά από το φαγητό μου στο στόμα μου.

«Όχι.»

«Γιατί;»

«Και τι να πάω να του πω ρε Έμιλι; Καταρχάς είναι με την γκόμενα του. Γεια σου, Ίαν, δεν περίμενα να σε δω ποτέ ξανά μπροστά μου αλλά να ξέρεις λυπάμαι πάρα πολύ που έπαιξα τελείως με τα αισθήματα σου; Α, αυτή είναι το υποκατάστατο μου; Χαίρω πολύ!»

«Για υποκατάστατο πάντως είναι πολύ τούμπανο!»

Ευχαριστούμε τον Χιούγκο για την συνεισφορά του στην εποικοδομητική κουβέντα μας. Όχι!

«Καλά, εσύ ξέρεις,» αναγκάζεται να υποχωρήσει η Έμιλι. «Εγώ πάντως θεωρώ ότι έχετε πράγματα να πείτε. Ειδικά εφόσον που με το που τον είδες έχασες το χρώμα σου.»

«Αυτό είναι απόλυτα φυσιολογικό! Εδώ εσύ τα έπαιξες, σκέψου εμένα! Και τι υπονοείς ακριβώς;»

«Εγώ τίποτα,» προσποιείται την αθώα. «Απλά για να χώσεις σε κάποιον το μαχαίρι τόσο βαθιά, πρέπει να κοπείς και εσύ λίγο.»

Ε; Τι σόι κωδικά είναι αυτά τώρα;

«Τέλος πάντων,» λήγω την συζήτηση εκεί. «Δεν θέλω να το συζητήσουμε άλλο.»

«Όπως θες,» συμφωνεί εκείνη.

Τρώμε για λίγη ώρα στην σιωπή.

«Τι κάνει τώρα;»

Δεν θέλω να γυρίσω για να δω μόνη μου και έτσι να καρφωθώ και άλλο.

Η Έμιλι κοιτάζει διακριτικά.

«Τρώει.»

«Κοιτάζει προς τα εδώ;»

«Μπα.»

«Και πού κοιτάζει;»

«Μάλλον στο πιάτο του; Είναι δύσκολο να τρως και να κοιτάζεις αλλού. Μπορεί να πνιγείς στο άψε-σβήσε! Όπα για κάτσε!»

«Τι;»

«Πήγαν κάτι παιδιά από τους Σλίδεριν και τον χαιρετάνε. Από ότι φαίνεται δεν τον αναγνωρίσαμε μόνο εμείς.»

«Και αυτός τι κάνει;»

«Τους χαιρετάει και αυτός. Σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Πάντα τόσο ψηλός ήταν;»

Δεν κρατιέμαι. Ρίχνω ένα βλέφαρο. Παίζει να έχει ψηλώσει και δύο κεφάλια από όσο τον θυμάμαι. Ήταν από πριν ψηλός, τώρα μάλλον κοντεύει το ένα και ενενήντα.

«Παίδαρος!»

Ποιος τόλμησε να μου κλέψει την λέξη μέσα από το στόμα; Ε, την σκέψη ήθελα να πω. Ε, βασικά όχι ούτε αυτό… Ωωω, καταλάβατε τώρα! Αντιλαμβάνομαι πως πρόκειται για την Μαγδαλένα που συμμετέχει και εκείνη στο παιχνίδι Ελάτε Όλοι Μαζί Να Κοζάρουμε τον Ίαν.

«Μαγδαλένα, μήπως θυμάσαι ότι κρατάω ραβδί και ξέρω να το χρησιμοποιώ;»

«Εντάξει, τώρα, απαγορεύεται να θαυμάσουμε το ωραίο; Εξάλλου δεν είστε πια μαζί. Εσύ είσαι με τον Άλεξ.»

Δεν έχει καμία σχέση αυτό. Καμία σχέση. Φυσικά και εγώ είμαι με τον Άλεξ. Τον Αλεξάκο μου δεν τον αλλάζω με κανέναν και με τίποτα. Όμως ο Ίαν είναι δικός μου… πρώην. Αν κάποιος έχει δικαίωμα σε αυτήν την σκηνή της επαναγνωριμίας, τότε αυτός είμαι εγώ και αποκλειστικά εγώ.

«Και εκείνος είναι με κάποια.»

Κάνε όρεξη, Μαγδαλένα.

«Αυτό μάλλον πρέπει να το πεις στον εαυτό σου πρώτα.»

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Σε είδαμε πως τον έχεις φάει με τα μάτια. Θα το ματιάξεις στο τέλος το παιδί!»

Ε, όχι. Αρκετά την ανέχτηκα! Δεν θα μου γλιτώσει. Ετοιμάζομαι να την πιάσω από το μαλλί και να μην της αφήσω τρίχα, όταν η κυρία σου σηκώνεται και φτιάχνει την στολή της.

«Πάω να του πω ένα καλώς όρισες. Αγένεια τόση ώρα!»

«Μαγδαλένα, έλα πίσω. Μαγδαλένα, θα το μετανιώσεις. Μαγδαλένα!»

Αδιαφορεί ποσώς για τις προειδοποιήσεις μου και μου βγάζει και την γλώσσα. Και κατευθύνεται κουνάμενη και σεινάμενη προς το τραπέζι του Ίαν. Το οποίο πρέπει να δηλώσω αρχίζει και συγκεντρώνει ολοένα και αυξανόμενο πλήθος. Τουτέστιν όλο το Χόγκουαρτς που ενώ όταν ήταν κανονικός φοιτητής εδώ ούτε που να τον χέσουν, τώρα αγωνίζονται ποιος θα τον χαιρετίσει πρώτος. Και εγώ κάθομαι και σκυλιάζω μόνη μου. Καταλάβατε τώρα γιατί εκνευρίζομαι; Επειδή εγώ είμαι αυτή που τον αγάπησε πρώτη πριν από κάθε άλλον και άρα εγώ έπρεπε να έχω αυτήν την τιμή. Αγάπησα τώρα. Ε, όχι και αγάπησα. Συμπάθησα. Αυτό. Ναι, συμπάθησα.

«Μήπως να πάμε και εμείς;» προτείνει η Έμιλι όταν σιγά-σιγά οι θέσεις αδειάζουν δίπλα μας και όλοι συνωστίζονται γύρω από τους Κουβανούς. «Θα φανεί άσχημο αν δεν πάμε. Όλοι αναγνώρισαν ποιος είναι πλέον.»

Όχι, όχι, όχι και δέκα φορές όχι! Δεν πρόκειται να σηκωθώ να πάω να τον χαιρετίσω ούτε αν με απειλήσουν με Αβάντα Κεντάβρα. Δεν θα καταντήσω εγώ ίσα και όμοια με τους πολλούς.

«Καλά, εγώ θα πάω.»

«Και εσύ, Βρούτε!»

«Ε, είναι αγένεια όπως και να το κάνουμε. Και αν δεν είχες πεισμώσει τόσο θα το έβλεπες και εσύ,» με αποστομώνει η Έμιλι.

Έπειτα με παρατάει μόνη μου την ώρα που σερβίρεται το ζελέ.

Δεν πρόκειται να πάω. Δεν πρόκειται να πάω. Ακόμα και αν είναι το τελευταίο είδος αντίστασης, εγώ θα το υποβάλω μέχρι τέρμα. Θα μείνω μόνη και έρημη ενάντια σε όλους να βροντοφωνάζω με την συμπεριφορά μου πως μία Πότερ δεν ξεπέφτει έτσι εύκολα. Η Λίλι δεν θα γίνει ποτέ ένα με την μάζα!

* * *

 **Σκάω, σκάω από την ανυπομονησία να διαβάσω τα σχολιάκια σας! Πώς σας φάνηκε η επανεμφάνιση του Ίαν; Οι σκέψεις της Λίλι; Αναμενόμενες; Και στην συνέχεια; Τι;**

 **Προς NatWriter22: Ευχαριστωωωώ! Φανατική θαυμάστρια Άλεξ-Λίλι εσύ βλέπω. Θα παραμείνουν άραγε το ζευγάρι της χρονιάς;**

 **Προς Yolanda: Ε, τότε πρέπει να σου έλειψε πολύ! Χαχα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Με τρελαίνει ο ενθουσιασμός σου! Ναι, μιλάμε για το τρίαθλο μαγείας. Και εμένα μου φαίνεται πως προσφέρει πολλές προοπτικές. Όπως καταλαβαίνεις θα αφήσω τις εξελίξεις να μιλήσουν από μόνες τους :) Μου κάνει εντύπωση πάντως που θέλεις σκηνές με τον Άλεξ και την Λίλι, αλλά γουστάρεις και Ίαν. Μήπως έχεις και εσύ καρδιά αγκινάρα όπως η πρωταγωνίστρια μας, χαχαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Η βεντάλια είναι αξεσουάρ χορού και στους λατίνους!**

 **Προς Guest: Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα υπέροχα σχόλια σου! Εύχομαι πραγματικά να φανώ αντάξια των προσδοκιών σου. Δεν κατάλαβα όμως. Θέλεις Ίαν-Λίλι ή Λίλι-Ζαμπίνι; Και για τις ερωτήσεις σου: α) Είμαι στους Σλίδεριν, δεν έχω ιδέα γιατί! β) αν μου πεις το όνομα σου κάτι θα κάνω, χιχι, και γ) αυτή η ιστορία θα έχει αρκετό Χιουέμιλι :)**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	25. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό τέταρτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΤΕΤΑΡΤΟ**

«Γεια σου, Ίαν. Τι κάνεις;»

Τα μάτια του βρίσκουν τα δικά μου. Είναι πιο πράσινα από κάθε άλλη φορά που τα έχω αντικρίσει. Περίεργα μάτια. Ακατάληπτα. Του είδους που ποτέ δεν γνωρίζεις. Που δεν γίνεται να φυλακίσεις στην μνήμη σου. Που πρέπει να κοιτάζεις συνεχώς. Μία καστανά, μία πράσινα, μία μελί, μία ένα συνονθύλευμα αποχρώσεων. Μπορώ να ορκιστώ ότι στο φως φωτίζουν μέχρι και χρυσά.

«Λίλι! Καλά είμαι. Εσύ;»

Μου προσφέρει το χέρι του σε χειραψία. Είναι ζεστό μετά από τόσες παλάμες που χαιρέτισε. Εγώ είμαι από τις τελευταίες. Η τραπεζαρία έχει σχεδόν αδειάσει και η ώρα του μεσημεριανού κοντοζυγώνει στο τέλος της. Φυσικά ο Ίαν έκατσε να τελειώσει το φαγητό του, επειδή με όλες τις χαιρετούρες δεν πρόλαβε να σταυρώσει μπουκιά ο μάγος. Μην νομίζετε. Τον σκέφτομαι και αυτόν. Όλα τα σκέφτομαι εγώ. Έλα, όμως, που θα έσκαγα αν τελικά δεν έκανα την εμφάνιση μου. Κυρία ωστόσο η δικιά σου. Ούτε που αφήνω να φανεί πόσο με πειράζει που για εμένα δεν φυλάει κάτι ιδιαίτερο˙ ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο ή έστω μία φευγαλέα αγκαλιά.

«Καλά και εγώ. Να σου πω την αλήθεια μου ήρθε λίγο ταμπλάς που σε είδα εδώ. Δεν είχα ιδέα.»

«Ναι, είναι και για εμένα λίγο περίεργο. Να επιστρέφω στο Χόγκουαρτς ως επισκέπτης,» κοιτάζει τον χώρο γύρω του με κάποια νοσταλγία.

«Νόμιζα είσαι στο Μεξικό,» προσθέτω κάπως συνωμοτικά.

Λες και προσπαθώ να κρατήσω έστω αυτήν την πληροφορία σαν κοινό μυστικό μας.

Μισοκλείνει εξεταστικά τα μάτια του απορώντας προφανώς πού έμαθα για το Μεξικό. Ή πώς μου ήρθε να το ξεφουρνίσω έτσι αμέσως. Ή πού βρήκα το δικαίωμα να απαιτώ και εξηγήσεις από εκείνον.

«Ήμουν στο Μεξικό,» απαντά τελικά. «Ο αδερφός μου πήρε μετάθεση στην μέση του προηγούμενου έτους και πήγα μαζί του στην Κούβα.»

«Σου έγραψα ένα γράμμα και δεν έλαβα ποτέ απάντηση. Μάλλον θα έφτασε αφού είχες φύγει.»

Δεν ξέρω γιατί το είπα τώρα αυτό. Ποιος βάζει τόσο θάρρος στα λόγια μου; Κάποιοι μπορεί να το αποκαλούσαν μέχρι και θράσος. Ο Ίαν δεν λέει τίποτα. Μπορεί και να μην προλαβαίνει, επειδή τότε την προσοχή του τραβάει η κοπέλα δίπλα του που σηκώνεται όρθια χαμογελώντας μου.

«Λίλι, να σου γνωρίσω την Άνα.»

«Χαίρω πολύ,» μου προτείνει το χέρι της.

Η προφορά της είναι εμφανής, αλλά τα Αγγλικά της καλά.

«Πωπω, δεν φανταζόμουν πως ο Ίαν ήταν τόσο δημοφιλής στο προηγούμενο σχολείο του. Τόσο ήσυχος που είναι,» του απευθύνει μία γλυκιά ματιά.

«Δεν ήταν.»

Με κοιτάζουν και οι δύο. Για κάποιον λόγο δεν έχω κανένα πρόβλημα για την αμηχανία που προκαλώ. Την επιθυμώ κιόλας.

«Απλά είναι πάντα καλό να βλέπεις παλιούς γνωστούς. Σωστά;»

Τον καρφώνω με το βλέμμα μου. Δεν θα της πει τίποτα; Δεν της έχει πει τίποτα για εμένα; Δεν είμαι μία συμμαθήτρια του. Είμαι η πρώτη κοπέλα που αγάπησε! Εκείνος ωστόσο δεν ανταποκρίνεται στην άφατη πρόκληση μου.

«Σωστά,» συμφωνεί μόνο.

Ακούγεται το γκονγκ που ενημερώνει πως το μεσημεριανό έφτασε στο τέλος του.

«Λοιπόν, πάω και εγώ,» αναγκάζομαι να πω εφόσον μέχρι και εγώ καταλαβαίνω πως δεν υπάρχει κάτι άλλο να πούμε.

Ή μάλλον υπάρχουν άπειρα, όμως δεν φαίνεται καθόλου διατεθειμένος να τα συζητήσει.

«Τα λέμε, ε;»

«Ναι, βέβαια,» με διαβεβαιώνουν και οι δύο.

Φεύγω πριν προλάβω να παρατηρήσω την ανακούφιση στην έκφραση του. Φοβόταν πως θα αποκάλυπτα το παρελθόν μας στην νυν του; Είπαμε έχω πέσει χαμηλά στην ζωή μου, αλλά όχι και τόσο. Εξάλλου για ποιο λόγο να του προξενήσω και άλλα προβλήματα; Απλά δεν μου αρέσει που από το απόλυτο δράμα στο οποίο εξελίχθηκε η σχέση μας περάσαμε κατευθείαν στην ψυχρή τυπικότητα δίχως να έχω την ευκαιρία να του εξηγήσω πέντε πράγματα. Έχει ωστόσο το δικαίωμα να μην θέλει να με ακούσει, έτσι δεν είναι; Έτσι είναι. Για αυτό κάνω μεταβολή και απομακρύνομαι από κοντά τους και από την τραπεζαρία.

Επιστρέφω στον κοιτώνα μου.

«Δεν έχω όρεξη για καμία κουβέντα,» μουγκρίζω και χώνομαι στο κρεβάτι μου κλείνοντας τις κουρτίνες γύρω μου.

«Μύγα την τσίμπησε;» ακούω την Μαγδαλένα να ρωτάει.

Ναι, μύγα. Αλογόμυγα. Και το όνομα της είναι Πληγωμένος Εγωισμός. Το αναγνωρίζω, παρόλα αυτά δεν μπορώ να μην στενοχωριέμαι. Δηλαδή ούτε πέντε λεπτά από τον χρόνο του δεν δικαιούμαι μόνο για εμένα; Προσπαθώ να διαβάσω το βιβλίο της Τέρι, να τελειώσω τον γράμμα μου στον Άλεξ, να ξεφυλλίσω έστω τον τόμο που μου έδωσε η Πένυ για τον φεμινισμό. Δεν μπορώ ωστόσο να συγκεντρωθώ οπουδήποτε. Με ξέρω. Ξέρω τα ελαττώματα μου και τα κολλήματα μου. Δεν θα ηρεμήσω πριν καταφέρω να του μιλήσω. Έστω και αν χρειάζεται να εκβιάσω καταστάσεις, για να το επιτύχω.

Ξεκουκουλώνομαι από το κρεβάτι μου και φωνάζω στην Έμιλι να έρθει. Μόλις με πλησιάζει της κάνω σήμα να χωθεί και αυτή πίσω από τις κουρτίνες και έπειτα ηχομονώνω τον χώρο γύρω μας.

«Ξέρεις πού μένουν οι Κουβανοί;»

«Ακριβώς όχι. Γιατί ρωτάς;»

«Άσε γιατί ρωτάω. Ξέρεις;»

«Η Πένυ είπε ότι τους έβαλαν κάπου κοντά στον κοιτώνα των Χάφλπαφ, αλλά τώρα πού ακριβώς…»

Ύστερα μου απευθύνει ένα σκανδαλισμένο βλέμμα.

«Θέλεις να πας για τον Ίαν, έτσι;»

«Θέλω να του μιλήσω,» παραδέχομαι. «Στην σάλα δεν μπόρεσα. Δεν γίνεται να μιλάμε σαν τους κουμπάρους.»

«Σύμφωνοι. Απλά να προσέχεις.»

«Τι να προσέχω;»

Διστάζει λίγο.

«Έμιλι, τι να προσέχω;»

«Φαίνεται να είναι μία χαρά, οκέι; Προχώρησε στην ζωή του και φαίνεται καλά. Απλά να είσαι προετοιμασμένη ότι μπορεί να μην ακούσεις ακριβώς αυτά που θέλεις να ακούσεις.»

Μοιάζει να συλλογίζεται κάτι.

«Βασικά, ξέρεις τι λέω; Το ξανασκέφτηκα. Πιστεύω δεν έχει κανένα νόημα να μιλήσετε άλλο. Εκείνος είναι καλά, εσύ είσαι καλύτερα από ποτέ, με το αγόρι των ονείρων σου. Τι νόημα έχει τώρα μία συζήτηση μεταξύ σας;»

«Θέλω να του ζητήσω συγνώμη. Δεν μπορώ να ζήσω με τον εαυτό μου, αν δεν του ζητήσω συγνώμη.»

«Ωραία και του ζήτησες. Τι να την κάνει; Ένα χρόνο μετά τι να την κάνει; Φοβάμαι ότι σκατά θα τα κάνεις πάλι!»

Ευχαριστώ πολύ για την εμπιστοσύνη! Αν έχεις τέτοια κολλητή, τι να την κάνεις την Αλίσια!

«Θα μου πεις τώρα πού είναι ο κοιτώνας και να αφήσεις το κήρυγμα;»

«Σου είπα δεν ξέρω ακριβώς. Κάπου στο υπόγειο πάντως.»

«Καλά, με φώτισες. Θα πάω να το βρω μόνη μου.»

«Μην πας! Λίλι, μην πας! Το ξερό σου το κεφάλι θα σε φάει!»

Δεν δίνω σημασία στην Έμιλι. Σηκώνομαι από το κρεβάτι, βγαίνω από τον κοιτώνα και κατεβαίνω στο υπόγειο. Ξέρω πως τα διαμερίσματα των Χάφλπαφ είναι λίγο μετά την κουζίνα, ωστόσο δεν έχω ιδέα πού στο καλό μπορεί να έχουν βάλει τους Κουβανούς. Τριγυρίζω σαν την άδικη κατάρα πάνω-κάτω στους διαδρόμους μπας και δω κάποια ένδειξη ή μου έρθει καμία μαγική φώτιση, μα δεν συμβαίνει τίποτα. Αποκαρδιωμένη επιστρέφω προς στις σκάλες, για να ανέβω ξανά επάνω. Έχασα την μάχη, μα όχι τον πόλεμο. Κάποια στιγμή θα κατορθώσω να τον ξεμοναχιάσω και να τον αναγκάσω εγώ να με ακούσει θέλει δεν θέλει. Αυτό τουλάχιστον μου το χρωστάει. Για όλες τις ευχάριστες στιγμές που περάσαμε μαζί, αν μη τι άλλο.

Την ώρα που περνάω μπροστά από την κουζίνα ανοίγει η πόρτα και πέφτω κυριολεκτικά επάνω στον νονό μου.

«Λίλι;» εκπλήσσεται που με βλέπει. «Τι κάνεις εδώ κάτω;»

Αυτό θα ρωτούσα και εγώ, αν δεν μίλαγε για εκείνον το τεράστιο κομμάτι κέικ που κουβαλάει σε ένα πιάτο. Αποφασίζω ωστόσο να μην το σχολιάσω. Όχι και ότι καλύτερο να τον φέρω σε δύσκολη θέση τώρα που τον χρειάζομαι.

«Νονούλη μου,» παίρνω το πιο ναζιάρικο μου ύφος. «Θέλω την βοήθεια σου.»

«Σε τι;»

«Ξέρεις πού έχουν βάλει τους Κουβανούς; Υποσχέθηκα σε μία κοπέλα να την ξεναγήσω στο σχολείο, αλλά ξέχασα η χαζή να την ρωτήσω πού μένουν. Βοήθησε με, σε παρακαλώ. Δεν θέλω να την στήσω και να νομίζει πως την ξέχασα. Τι γνώμη θα σχηματίσει για εμένα, το σχολείο, τους Άγγλους, την Μεγάλη Βρετανία; Η διευθύντρια δεν μας υπενθύμιζε συνέχεια πως στους καλεσμένους μας πρέπει να φερόμαστε με τον καλύτερο εαυτό μας; Εγώ έχω όλη την καλή διάθεση να γίνω φίλη με τα παιδιά και να τα βοηθήσω να προσαρμοστούν όσο το δυνατόν πιο γρήγορα. Να αισθανθούν το Χόγκουαρτς σπίτι τους και εμάς σαν αδέρφια τους. Να…»

«Καλά-καλά,» με διακόπτει ο Νέβιλ. «Τρίτο κάδρο με τις φράουλες μετά τον διάδρομο δεξιά κάτω που είναι πίσω από το άγαλμα με τα σταφύλια μπροστά από την συστάδα με τα βαρέλια όπως πας στο δεξί σου χέρι στρίβεις δεξιά και μετά πάλι δεξιά και μετά αριστερά και μετά δεξιά και μετά αριστερά ορθή γωνία και το βρήκες.»

Αν ήξερα πως έπρεπε να έχω τελειώσει Πολυτεχνείο για να μιλήσω με τον Ίαν, θα το άφηνα καλύτερα.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, νονούλη!»

Θα τον ρωτούσα και την κωδική λέξη, μα τότε θα έκανε μέχρι και εκείνον να με υποπτευτεί που λιγότερο καχύποπτος άνθρωπος πεθαίνεις. Για αυτό του σκάω ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο και τρέχω προς την κατεύθυνση που μου υπέδειξε.

«Α, και Λίλι. Δεν το έμαθες από εμένα.»

«Τι να έμαθα;» του χαμογελάω πισωπατώντας και έπειτα χάνομαι σφαίρα από μπροστά του.

Χάνω τον δρόμο μου κανά-δυο φορές και μπερδεύομαι άλλες τόσες, μα τελικά καταφέρνω και στέκομαι μπροστά από έναν πίνακα με κόκκινες φράουλες και ένα ζευγάρι που ξαπλώνει ράθυμα στα γρασίδια. Τι απρεπείς εικόνες είναι αυτές για το σχολείο; Σαν δεν ντρέπονται.

«Ποιος είναι;» ρωτάει η κοπέλα του ζευγαριού που βρίσκεται με την πλάτη γυρισμένη και δεν βλέπει.

«Νομίζω είναι η Λίλι Πότερ,» της απαντάει ο σύντροφος της.

«Μα αυτή είχε πεθάνει!»

Έκπληκτη η κορασίδα γυρίζει σε εμένα.

«Όχι, καλέ. Δεν είναι αυτή η Λίλι Πότερ. Έχει παρόμοια μαλλιά και μάτια, αλλά η Λίλι ήταν πολύ πιο όμορφη.»

«Σε ακούω ξέρεις,» σημειώνω.

Όμως σιγά μην κάτσω να εκνευριστώ με έναν πίνακα. Έχω πολύ πιο σημαντικά ζητήματα να ασχοληθώ. Χτυπάω δυνατά την κάσα.

«Σιγά, μας ξεκούφανες,» παραπονιέται η νεάνις.

Χτυπάω ξανά λίγο πιο δυνατά. Έτσι, επειδή μπορώ. Φάτα τώρα, μωρή! Εσύ τι κάνεις όλη μέρα; Κυλιέσαι στα γκαζόν και τρως φράουλες. Θα χτυπούσα και άλλο, όμως το κάδρο ανοίγει και από μέσα εμφανίζεται μία άγνωστη μου κοπελίτσα.

«Quién eres tú?»

Συγνώμη;

«Γεια σου!» λέω όσο πιο ευχάριστα μπορώ. «Είμαι η Λίλι. Θα μπορούσες να μου φωνάξεις τον Ίαν;»

Τίποτα. Καμία επικοινωνία. Η κοπελίτσα με κοιτάζει με μεγάλα μαύρα μάτια σάμπως και κατέβηκα από άλλον πλανήτη.

«Ίαν!» επαναλαμβάνω όσο πιο καθαρά γίνεται. «Θέλω τον Ίαν!»

Μηδενική αντίδραση.

«Εγώ,» χτυπάω το χέρι μου στο στήθος μου, «θέλω τον Ίαν! Ψηλός,» δείχνω με την παλάμη μου πάνω από το κεφάλι μου, «αδύνατος,» κουνάω τον δείκτη μου αντίστοιχα, «με σκουλαρίκι στο φρύδι,» δείχνω το εν λόγω σημείο επάνω μου.

Η Κουβανή χαμογελά συγκαταβατικά με την τρελή που έμπλεξε.

«Μπορώ να περάσω τουλάχιστον;»

Όχι, που περίμενα απάντηση σε αυτήν την ερώτηση. Στύβω το μυαλό μου να θυμηθώ τα ελάχιστα Ισπανικά που είχα πιάσει, όταν έβλεπα φανατικά μία μεξικάνικη σαπουνόπερα.

«Yo quiero Ian.»

Το χαμόγελο γίνεται καθαρό γέλιο στα χείλη της και πολύ αργά συνειδητοποιώ πως μόλις είπα ότι θέλω τον Ίαν. Όχι ότι θέλω τον Ίαν, αλλά ότι θέλω-θέλω τον Ίαν. Θέλω-θέλω τύπου με κόκκινα τριαντάφυλλα, μεταξωτά εσώρουχα και νύχτες πάθους. Μα πώς στο καλό μου έρχονται τώρα τέτοιες εικόνες;

«No! No quiero Ian! Quiero… μιλήσω… πώς στο καλό λέγεται, μμμ… quiero… Decir! Αυτό. Decir Ian. Si! Yo quiero decir Ian! Por favor,» προσθέτω μην νομίζει η εξωτική πως δεν έχουμε και τρόπους.

«Ah! Usted quiere hablar con Ian!»

Κάτι είπε τώρα αυτή, αλλά ποιος την καταλαβαίνει.

«Espere un minuto. Lo llamaré.»

Και μου κλείνει το κάδρο στα μούτρα.

«Decir σημαίνει λέω, όχι μιλάω,» με διορθώνει η φραουλοτύπισσα. «Δηλαδή της είπες πως θέλεις να πεις Ίαν.»

«Ε, το είπες το Ίαν, πάει τελείωσε. Άδειασε μας την γωνιά τώρα.»

Αυτόν πάλι ποιος του μίλησε; Ρε, δεν κάθεται εκεί να γεμίσει ψύλλους από τα γρασίδια και να μας αφήσει ήσυχες στο πολιτισμικό σοκ μας! Τώρα θα δούμε όμως αν θα του αρέσει που θα ξαναχτυπήσω το κάδρο με στόχο την κοιλιά του. Μην σας πω και πιο κάτω! Σηκώνω την γροθιά μου με κάθε απειλητική διάθεση και χαμογελώντας διαβολικά την καταφέρω με όλη μου την δύναμη εναντίον του. Και εκείνη την ώρα το κάδρο ανοίγει και εμφανίζεται ο Ίαν. Και τρώει την μπουνιά μου κατευθείαν στο στομάχι.

«Ογκχ,» βγάζει μία υπόκωφη κραυγή και διπλώνεται στα δύο.

«Ιιιιιιιιιιι, τι έκανα!» φωνάζω έντρομη. «Είσαι καλά, είσαι καλά;»

«Ναι, ναι, καλά είμαι,» με διαβεβαιώνει και ισιώνει πάλι.

Με κοιτάζει κατάματα και νιώθω τους χτύπους της καρδιάς μου να χτυπάνε σαν σφυριά μέσα στο κρανίο μου.

«Με ήθελες κάτι;»

«Δεν με ρώτησες πού ήξερα πως έμενες στο Μεξικό.»

Σταυρώνει τα μπράτσα στο στέρνο του και λυγίζει το ένα γόνατο του να στηριχτεί στον τοίχο πίσω του.

«Ξέρω ότι πήγες και βρήκες την μάνα μου. Μου το είχε πει.»

«Έφυγες τόσο ξαφνικά,» ασύνειδα αισθάνομαι τα μάτια μου να βουρκώνουν. «Δεν πρόλαβα να… Και φταίω εγώ. Λυπάμαι. Ήθελα τόσο καιρό να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη και δεν μπορούσα. Με πλάκωνε αυτό το βάρος. Φαντάζομαι πως ίσως δεν θέλεις να το συζητήσουμε. Μοιάζεις να έχεις προχωρήσει τόσο από τότε. Μα δεν το άντεχα άλλο. Έχεις κάθε δικαίωμα να μην θέλεις να με δεις μπροστά σου, να με μισείς ακόμα, έχεις κάθε δικαίωμα…»

«Λιλς,» με διακόπτει ήρεμα, «δεν σε μισώ.»

Ρουφάω πολύ γοητευτικά την μύτη μου και τον κοιτάζω κάτω από τις βλεφαρίδες μου.

«Όχι;»

«Όχι. Είμαστε κουλ.»

Κουλ;

«Δηλαδή…»

«Δηλαδή δεν κρατάω καμία κακία, αν αυτό φοβάσαι. Το έχω ξεπεράσει εδώ και πάρα πολύ καιρό.»

Αυτό, αυτό είναι πολύ ευχάριστο, αυτό.

«Και όλα αυτά που σου έκανα; Ο τρόπος που σου φέρθηκα;»

Μειδιά στραβά.

«Έλα, τώρα, Λιλς. Δεν μου έκανες δα και τίποτα το τρομερό. Παιδιά ήμασταν και παίζαμε. Σιγά το πράγμα. Το χθες είναι χθες και το σήμερα σήμερα.»

Παιδιά; Ήμασταν παιδιά; Και παίζαμε; Σιγά το πράγμα;

«Δεν χρειάζεται να αισθάνεσαι άσχημα. Σου είπα είμαστε εντάξει. Δεν υπάρχει κανένα θέμα. Οκέι;»

Ανοιγοκλείνω μερικές φορές τα ματόκλαδα μου απροσάρμοστα. Έπειτα αναγκάζομαι να γνέψω καταφατικά.

«Ωραία. Λοιπόν, τα λέμε, ε;»

Κάνει να φύγει, να χαθεί πίσω από το κάδρο.

«Τα έχω με τον Άλεξ τώρα.»

Κοντοστέκεται. Με κοιτάζει επάνω από τον ώμο του με αυτό το πρόσωπο που δεν μπορείς ποτέ να ερμηνεύσεις απόλυτα.

«Συγχαρητήρια. Εύχομαι να περνάτε καλά μαζί.»

Το λέει λες και το εννοεί. Λες και πραγματικά θέλει να είμαι καλά με τον Άλεξ. Λες και δεν τον ενδιαφέρει καθόλου που είμαι με τον άνθρωπο με τον οποίο τον απάτησα και εξαιτίας του οποίου αναγκάστηκε να φύγει από το Χόγκουαρτς και την Μεγάλη Βρετανία.

«Ευχαριστώ,» ψιθυρίζω απονενοημένα.

Μένω κοκκαλωμένη στην θέση μου μέχρι που το οπτικό μου πεδίο γεμίζει ξανά από φράουλες και ο Ίαν έχει επιστρέψει στον κοιτώνα των φιλοξενούμενων.

«Τι πολυσχιδές πράγμα η απόρριψη. Σε πόσες μορφές έρχεται,» μονολογεί η κοπέλα του γρασιδιού.

Σηκώνομαι και φεύγω.

Ενδεχομένως όταν ξαναπεράσετε μπροστά από τον πίνακα στο υπόγειο να δείτε μία κοπέλα με ένα μουστακάκι. Στον κώλο. Δεν έχω ιδέα ποιος μπορεί να το σχεδίασε εκεί.

* * *

 **Δεν ξέρω για εσάς, αλλά εμένα πολύ μου γουστάρει αυτό το κεφάλαιο! Πείτε μου την γνώμη σας! Πολύ χαίρομαι για την υποδοχή που προσφέρατε στον Ίαν. Και εδώ θα σας πω ένα μικρούλι μυστικό. Στο αρχικό σχέδιο αυτής της ιστορίας ο Ίαν δεν εμφανιζόταν καθόλου. Μετά όμως από τα πρώτα κεφάλαια που τον ζητούσατε και τον ξαναζητούσατε (ναι, Νέλι, για εσένα λέω), αποφάσισα να αλλάξω την πλοκή και τώρα πιστεύω μου αρέσει πολύ περισσότερο και εμένα! Γιατί έτσι είναι το fanfiction, διαδραστικό, και αυτό είναι κάτι το τόσο μα τόσο υπέροχο! Για αυτό να μην διστάζετε να μου λέτε πάντα τι σκέφτεστε!**

 **Προς NatWriter22: Και εμένα μου έλειψαν τα παιδιά! Θα προσπαθήσω να ανεβάσω όσο πιο σύντομα γίνεται! Ωραίο το σχόλιο σου για την αντιστροφή των ρόλων. Ίσως όμως έχουν αντιστραφεί παραπάνω από δύο ρόλοι. Τι λες;**

 **Προς Yolanda: Πολύ γελοία; Ε, όχι! Λίγο γελοία; Ίσως :)**

 **Προς Κωστή: Πώς σου φάνηκε τώρα που μίλησαν ο Ίαν με την Λίλι;**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Χαχαχα, σε βλέπω να μαλλιοτραβιέσαι με την πρωταγωνίστρια μας για τα μάτια του ομορφόπαιδου! Λαγουδάκι της Ντούρασελ; Και γαμώ!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Το έσωσες στην αρχή, γιατί λέω τόση πρεμούρα για τον Ίαν και μετά τον χέζει; Καλή Λίλι μας βγήκε και αυτή! Χαχαχαχα! Πολύ μου άρεσε η παρατήρηση σου για την κοινωνική κριτική. Όντως αρέσκομαι να το κάνω και χαίρομαι που το εκτιμάς. Την προσευχή για μακροημέρευση την κρατάω!**

 **Όπως πάντα σας ευχαριστώ ΠΑΡΑ ΠΟΛΥ για όλη την αγάπη και την υποστήριξη που μου δείχνετε. Η παρέα που έχουμε φτιάξει μου είναι ανεκτίμητη.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	26. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό πέμπτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΠΕΜΠΤΟ**

Είναι η επόμενη ημέρα το βράδυ και κατευθύνομαι με την Έμιλι στην άδεια αίθουσα μουσικής, όπου έχουν πρόβα με το συγκρότημα. Η Μακ Γκόναγκαλ τους ανέθεσε να παίξουν την βραδιά της Νύχτας των Πνευμάτων και έχουν ενθουσιαστεί. Προσωπικά τον βρήκα κατάλληλο τρόπο να ξεχαστώ λίγο, εφόσον τα τραγούδια τους πάντα με διασκεδάζουν. Δεν μπορώ να χωνέψω ότι όλη μου η ιστορία με τον Ίαν συνοψίστηκε σε μία λέξη, κουλ. Είμαστε κουλ. Τουτέστιν δεν σημαίνεις τίποτα για εμένα και δεν σκέφτομαι καθόλου την ύπαρξη σου. Όχι όταν έχω μία θεότητα δίπλα μου που, σε αντίθεση με εσένα, έχει μάτια για εμένα και μόνο. Εντάξει, λοιπόν. Αφού θες να είμαστε κουλ, θα είμαστε κουλ. Όσο εύκολο σου ήταν εσένα να με ξεπεράσεις, άλλο τόσο και ακόμα περισσότερο εύκολο είναι να σε γράψω στα παλιά μου τα παπούτσια. Ούτε ενοχές ούτε τύψεις πια. Κουλ, κουλ. Εφόσον έτσι το θες, έτσι θα γίνει.

Για αυτό δεν είπα λέξη σε κανέναν, ούτε στην Έμιλι, για την συζήτηση μας όσο και αν με ρωτούσε. Απάντησα ασαφώς πως όλα είναι καλά και το σταμάτησα εκεί. Δεν θα σου δώσω την ευχαρίστησα να καταλάβεις πόσο με πείραξε. Θα είμαι η άνεση προσωποποιημένη. Εμένα; Ούτε που με νοιάζει! Εγώ έχω τον Αλεξάκο μου, τους φίλους, το σχολείο μου και είμαι μία χαρά. Σιγά μην στάξει η ουρά του γαϊδάρου! Τώρα ήταν το σοκ που με έκανε να αντιδράσω έτσι σπασμωδικά. Από εδώ και στο εξής δεν σε είδα, δεν σε ξέρω. Τυπικοί, παλιοί γνωστοί. Παιδιά ήμασταν και παίζαμε. Δεν έκανα δα και κανένα φοβερό έγκλημα. Δεν σε είδα να δακρύζεις για εμένα, δεν σε είδα να τρως ξύλο για εμένα, δεν σε είδα να μεταναστεύεις σε άλλη χώρα για εμένα.

Δεν σε είδα ποτέ να είσαι τόσο ευτυχισμένος μαζί μου όσο φαίνεσαι αυτήν την στιγμή. Αυτήν την στιγμή που ανοίγω την πόρτα της αίθουσας και σε βλέπω να κάθεσαι σε μία καρέκλα και αυτή, η Άνα, να κάθεται στα πόδια σου. Να έχει τυλίξει το χέρι της γύρω από τους ώμους σου και να σου χαϊδεύει γλυκά το πρόσωπο. Και εσύ να γελάς, να γελάς πραγματικά, το γέλιο να φτάνει μέχρι τα μάτια σου. Δεν είχα υπάρξει ικανή να σε κάνω να γελάσεις μέχρι τα μάτια. Γιατί; Δεν προσπάθησα αρκετά; Ή μήπως δεν ήμουν εγώ αρκετή; Μήπως δεν ήμουν αρκετή να σου προκαλέσω την ανάγκη να με κρατάς σφιχτά και να με φιλάς βαθιά μπροστά στον κόσμο και να μην σε ενδιαφέρει κανείς και τίποτα;

«Τι κάνουν αυτοί εδώ;» ρωτάω επιθετικά την Έμιλι ψιθυρίζοντας.

«Η Μακ Γκόναγκαλ μας ζήτησε να συμπεριλάβουμε και κάποια ξένα παιδιά στο πρόγραμμα του Χάλογουιν. Αυτή η κοπελίτσα από το Μαχουτοκόρο παίζει μουσική με ποτήρια με νερό. Γαμάτο; Κανονικά κομμάτια λέμε!»

Χέστηκα για την κοπελίτσα από το Μαχουτοκόρο που παίζει μουσική με τα ποτήρια. Δεν πα να παίζει και με άντερα;

«Δεν εννοώ για τα Γιαπωνεζάκια. Εννοώ για αυτούς!» δείχνω με ένα νεύμα προς την πλευρά του Ίαν και της Άνα που χαμουρεύονται επάνω στην σκηνή.

«Α, η Άνα χορεύει φλαμένκο. Ο Χιούγκο θα παίξει ισπανική κιθάρα και εκείνη θα χορέψει. Πρέπει να είναι πολύ καλή.»

Όχι, που δεν θα ήταν.

Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να σηκωθώ να φύγω, μα δεν θα τους δώσω την ικανοποίηση ότι δεν αντέχω να βλέπω τα μούτρα τους. Εξάλλου έχω περιέργεια να δω πόσο καλή είναι πια αυτή η Άνα. Για αυτό στρογγυλοκάθομαι σε ένα από τα καθίσματα και περιμένω να δω την πρόβα. Έχουν έρθει διάφοροι να δοκιμαστούν και το τελικό πρόγραμμα θα βγει σε συνεννόηση με την Σενιόρα Πασταφιόρε που είναι η καθηγήτρια της μουσικής μας. Όμως από ότι βλέπω το αρχικό ξεσκαρτάρισμα το έχει αναθέσει στα _Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά_. Φυσικά, το αηδόνι της Σκάλα του Μιλάνου δεν αντέχει να ανακατεύεται με κοινούς θνητούς. Καλή ξιπασμένη είναι και αυτή. Δεν ξέρω αν το προσέξατε, αλλά όλα μου φταίνε σήμερα.

ΟΛΑ!

Δεν μου αρέσει τίποτα. Όλα τα νούμερα που παρουσιάζουν τα νούμερα μου φαίνονται απαίσια και κακόγουστα. Εκτός από την Γιαπωνέζα με τα ποτήρια, είναι και μία που παίζει μουσική με ένα όργανο δικής της κατασκευής από ανθρώπινα κόκκαλα. Μπρρρ, τι μακάβριες πρακτικές έχουν εκεί στην Άπω Ανατολή! Από τους Κουβανούς έχουμε ένα συγκρότημα που τραγουδάνε Γκόσπελ, μία τύπισσα που παίζει κλακέτες και μία άλλη που χορεύει με καρύδες. Προσωπικά τα βρίσκω τουλάχιστον ερασιτεχνικά, αλλά η Έμιλι και τα υπόλοιπα _Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά_ ενθουσιάζονται με τις προοπτικές. Ε, μα βέβαια. Ο Φρανκ ενθουσιάζεται κάθε πρωί που βλέπει την φάτσα του στον καθρέφτη, δεν θα ενθουσιαζόταν με τις καρύδες και τα κόκκαλα;

Θα έπρεπε να σηκωθώ να φύγω, να γλιτώσω και από τα γλυκερά τετ-α-τετ μεταξύ Ίαν και χορεύτριας, αλλά με έχει φάει η περιέργεια να δω αν είναι πραγματικά τόσο καλή όσο φημολογείται. Και εμείς ξέρουμε να χορεύουμε, κυρία μου. Δεν είδα να στεκόμαστε στην ουρά για να μας χαζέψει ο κόσμος! Δεν έχει ωστόσο καμία σημασία. Εγώ την αξία μου την αναγνωρίζω και δεν την υποτιμώ όσο καλά και αν θα χορέψει αυτή η μουλάτα. Που δεν θα χορέψει δα και τόσο καλά. Πόσο εντυπωσιακό να είναι ένα φλαμένκο πια; Εδώ έχω μπει σε αμάξι που οδηγούσε ο θείος Ρον. Καμία εμπειρία δεν μπορεί να συναγωνιστεί με αυτήν σε αξιομνημοσύνη.

Και έχω και γαμάτο λεξιλόγιο!

Ορίστε τώρα που ήρθε επιτέλους η σειρά της θα δούμε τι ψάρια πιάνει. Σηκώνεται από την αγκαλιά του Ίαν που είχε στρογγυλοκαθίσει τόση ώρα και πηγαίνει σε μίαν άκρη να κάνει μερικές διατάσεις. Σιγά, μην σκίσεις και κανένα καλσόν! Μου έχει κοτσάρει εκεί ένα κόκκινο, πιο κόκκινο σκας, φόρεμα με βολάν και έντονο ντεκολτέ και κάτι έγινε. Έχει αφήσει και τα μαλλιά της να πέφτουν μαύρες πρόκες στην μέση της και κάτι τρέχει. Να σε δούμε αν θα είχες πορτοκαλί μαλλιά και χλωμή επιδερμίδα, αν θα κατάφερνες να δείχνεις τόσο γοητευτική και σέξυ. Αυτό, μάλιστα, αυτό είναι μία πρόκληση. Με δέρμα καραμέλα και αψεγάδιαστα χαρακτηριστικά και εγώ κούκλα θα ήμουν!

Σταματώ να ασχολούμαι ωστόσο με την πάρτη της, επειδή την προσοχή μου τραβάει ο Ίαν που κατεβαίνει από την σκηνή. Σήμερα φοράει τζιν παντελόνι και απλή, κοντομάνικη μπλούζα και έτσι όπως σκύβει για να πάρει την τσάντα του από το πάτωμα μερικά μέτρα μακριά μου, παρατηρώ το ύφασμα της να ανασηκώνεται στην πλάτη του αφήνοντας να διακριθεί ίσα ένα μαύρο εσώρουχο και το τελείωμα ενός σχεδίου από μελάνι. Περίεργο. Δεν θυμόμουν να είχε τατουάζ όσο ήμασταν μαζί. Φυσικά δεν τον είχα δει τελείως γυμνό, ούτε καν γυμνόστηθο, όμως έστω δεν θα είχα πάρει χαμπάρι αν είχε δερματοστιγματιστεί; Τόσο άσχετη πια;

Στηρίζει την τσάντα του στον ώμο του και περνάει από μπροστά μου γνέφοντας μου _γεια_ με ένα ανασήκωμα του κεφαλιού.

«Φεύγεις;» δεν κρατιέμαι να μην ρωτήσω.

Και εγώ γιατί καθόμουν τόση ώρα εδώ πέρα;

«Ναι. Στην Άνα δεν αρέσει να είμαι μπροστά όταν χορεύει. Λέει πως την αποπροσανατολίζω. Τα λέμε.»

Με αποχαιρετά με ένα λιλιπούτειο δείγμα χαμόγελου και βγαίνει έξω από την αίθουσα. Είναι πολύ παράξενο, αλλά έλα που ακούω μία φωνή να με προκαλεί να τον ακολουθήσω. Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου απονενοημένα. Τι πράγματα είναι αυτά τώρα; Τα είπαμε, τα ξεκαθαρίσαμε. Δεν έχω καμία δουλειά να του τρέχω από πίσω. Τι θα κερδίσω άλλωστε από αυτό; Να γίνω ακόμα περισσότερο ρεζίλι. Για αυτό λέω στην μικρή φωνή στο μυαλό μου να σκάσει και σταυρώνω πεισματικά τα χέρια μου στο στέρνο μου περιμένοντας να ξεκινήσει το σόου της γκόμενας του. Πόσο καιρό να τα έχουν άραγε; Πιο πολύ από ότι τα είχαμε εμείς; Φυσικά. Εμείς ήμασταν μαζί για λιγότερο από δύο μήνες. Ίσως εν τέλει να έχει δίκιο. Δεν ήταν δα και κάτι το τόσο σημαντικό. Μάλλον εγώ το μεγέθυνα τόσο πολύ στο κεφάλι μου λόγω των ενοχών και των τύψεων που αισθανόμουν.

Μουσική αρχίζει να ακούγεται από ένα στερεοφωνικό και η Άνα παίρνει την θέση της στο κέντρο του πάλκου. Ο ρυθμός είναι χορευτικός, μα μελαγχολικός και δυναμικός ταυτόχρονα, λες και καλείται να εκφράσει τον πόνο μέσα από την ένταση και την εξωτερίκευση. Ένας πόνος που απαιτεί να τον βιώσεις με τσαμπουκά και κέφι, με άνοιγμα προς τους γύρω σου, κραυγάζοντας την υπεροχή σου και παράλληλα κρύβοντας την οδύνη σου. Ένα τέμπο αντιφάσεων, οργής και αναληθείας. Τελείως διαφορετικό από τον δικό μου κόσμο, όπου βασιλεύει η στωικότητα και η εσωτερίκευση και ενδεχομένως η αντίθεση αυτών. Ένα ταμπεραμέντο που δεν έχω μάθει να αναγνωρίζω.

Η Άνα ξεκινά να χορεύει. Οι κινήσεις της καταλαμβάνουν τον χώρο, με μεγάλα χέρια και στροβιλίσματα του κορμού, χτυπήματα των ποδιών, λακτίσματα της μέσης, τσακίσματα των γονάτων. Τα δάχτυλα της διαγράφουν το περίγραμμα της επιφάνειας της με αισθαντικές χειρονομίες. Μοιάζει να βάζει η ίδια φωτιά στο σώμα της και να καίγεται επί σκηνής. Το φουστάνι της γίνεται ο καμβάς της πύρινης δημιουργίας της και τα μαύρα τακούνια της καρφιά που φυλακίζουν την ζωή στην σάρκα της. Δεν χορεύει πια. Κάνει έρωτα στον έρωτα.

Καταλαβαίνω για ποιο λόγο δεν θέλει τον Ίαν μάρτυρα. Με εκείνον παρόντα πώς να αφοσιωθεί σε μία άλλη ερωτική πράξη; Το κορμί της μετατρέπεται σε πεδίο αισθήσεων. Ο αγώνας για την κατάκτηση, την επικράτηση, την συμφιλίωση, την υποταγή. Όλα αυτά ανήκουν σε εκείνον. Το βλέπω τώρα. Να μην μπορεί να χορέψει μπροστά του. Μπροστά του μόνο δίνεται. Δεν μπορεί να δημιουργήσει. Δεν θέλει να δημιουργήσει. Δεν θέλει το σώμα της να γίνει μία προθετικότητα. Θέλει να είναι για εκείνον. Ζεστό και μαλακό και εύπλαστο, χωρίς ξεχωριστή συνείδηση. Σκοπός της μόνο η συναρμογή τους. Θα πρέπει να τον αγαπάει πραγματικά.

Η μουσική φτάνει στο κρεσέντο της και η Άνα απευθύνεται όλη στο κοινό της. Δεν υπάρχουν μάτια που δεν έχουν μαγνητιστεί από την ύπαρξη της. Το λυγερό κορμί, το προκλητικό χαμόγελο, το πάθος που εκπέμπεται από κάθε πόρο του σώματος της. Να ήταν άραγε έτσι την στιγμή που την ερωτεύτηκε; Να είναι άραγε έτσι τις στιγμές που κάνουν έρωτα; Δεν έχω καμία αμφιβολία για αυτό. Ένα πλάσμα σαν την Άνα, που ο ερωτισμός είναι η ίδια της η φύση, και ένας χαρακτήρας σαν τον Ίαν, μία εγκλωβισμένη αυτοσυγκράτηση. Η ένωση τους θα είναι ηλεκτρική εκκένωση. Οι συλλογισμοί μου με τρομάζουν. Μου προκαλούν ένα τράβηγμα προς τα μέσα, σάμπως να μην χωράω πια στο πετσί μου. Υποφέρω, μα είναι ένα συναίσθημα ευπρόσδεκτο. Μάλλον τρελαίνομαι.

Η μουσική σταματάει και η Άνα παραμένει στην τελευταία πόζα της ακίνητη. Ύστερα γελάει και χαλαρώνει την στάση της σε μία φυσιολογική ύπαρξη. Μαζεύει την μαγεία της και μπορούμε οι υπόλοιποι να βγούμε πλέον από την επήρεια της. Ο Χιούγκο και οι άλλοι χειροκροτάνε και εκείνη υποκλίνεται με νάζι.

«Ουφ,» κάνει αέρα με τα χέρια της στο αναψοκοκκινισμένο πρόσωπο της.

Ακόμα και ιδρωμένη είναι σέξυ. Μην ρωτήσετε πώς είμαι εγώ ιδρωμένη.

«Ήταν καλό; Σας άρεσε;»

«Ήταν τέλειο!» επεφημεί ο ξάδερφος μου.

Όσο και αν κρυφά συμφωνώ μαζί του, θυμήστε μου να τον αποκληρώσω μετά.

«Νομίζω ότι μπορώ να βγάλω το κομμάτι στην κιθάρα. Θα κάνουμε μερικές πρόβες και το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι εκπληκτικό! Άνα, είσαι φοβερή χορεύτρια!»

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ!» λέει εκείνη με φανερή μετριοφροσύνη.

Στον ίδιο τόνο απαντά και σε όλους τους άλλους που της δίνουν συγχαρητήρια. Μία από αυτούς αναγκάζομαι να είμαι και εγώ. Τι; Θέλατε να καρφωθούμε;

«Μπράβο, πραγματικά.»

Το εννοώ. Δεν γίνεται να το παραβλέψω.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! Είναι πολύ σημαντικό για εμένα να μου το λες εσύ.»

Τι φάση;

Προφανώς αντιλαμβάνεται το απορημένο μου ύφος.

«Ξέρω ότι ήσασταν με το Ίαν παλιά. Μου το είπε ο ίδιος. Όταν μάθαμε πως θα ερχόμασταν στο Χόγκουαρτς. Είχα πολύ άγχος να σε γνωρίσω. Όλος ο κόσμος ξέρει για εσένα και εδώ είναι το σπίτι σου και… Θέλω να πω, εκτιμώ αφάνταστα την αποδοχή σου. Είσαι τόσο γλυκιά!»

Με αγκαλιάζει τρυφερά και την νιώθω να τρέμει μέσα στα χέρια μου σαν σπουργιτάκι. Είναι πιο μικρόσωμη από εμένα, παρότι δεν είμαι και το πρώτο μπόι. Μοιάζει τόσο εύθραυστη και την ίδια στιγμή η ευθύτητα της μου προκαλεί εντύπωση και αρκετό θαυμασμό. Ένας άνθρωπος που μπορεί να παραδεχτεί τις αδυναμίες του όχι σαν δικαιολογία για λύπηση και απραξία μα ως εφαλτήριο για να τις υπερνικήσει.

Γαμώτο! Όχι μόνο είναι κούκλα, ταλαντούχα και συμπαθητική, αλλά αποδεικνύεται και καλόψυχη. Τουλάχιστον την Αλίσια μου ήταν πάρα πολύ εύκολο να την σιχαθώ και να την μισήσω. Με τούτην εδώ πώς θα τα καταφέρω; Καθυστερημένα συνειδητοποιώ πως δεν υπάρχει κανένας λόγος για να την αντιπαθήσω. Επειδή σε αντίθεση με την Αλίσια, εγώ με την Άνα δεν έχουμε τίποτα να χωρίσουμε. Και κυρίως δεν θέλουμε τον ίδιο άντρα. Κυρίως αυτό.

Αυτό.

Κυρίως.

* * *

 **Πώς σας φαίνεται το μυαλό της ηρωίδας μας; Ένα κουβάρι νομίζω! Η Άνα πώς σας φάνηκε; Αφήστε μου σχολιάκια να μου πείτε!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Άλεξ-Λίλι ή Ίαν-Λίλι; Οέο;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Για να δούμε τι θα γίνει από εδώ και πέρα.**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, πολύ γουστάρω ευσεβείς πόθους! Και εγώ γεμάτη από δαύτους είμαι!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	27. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό έκτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΚΤΟ**

Είμαι να σκάσω. Όχι απλά να σκάσω. Να σκάσω και να πλαντάξω είμαι! Γιατί; Θα σας πω αμέσως γιατί. Γιατί είναι το γαμημένο γαμοπρώτο γαμωσάββατο στο γαμοχόγκσμιντ και θα πάω γαμομπακούρι. Για αυτό! Και όχι μόνο αυτό, όχι! Συνοδεύομαι και από τρία ζευγάρια. Το ένα εκ των οποίων είναι ο πρώην γκόμενος μου και η εξωτική καλλονή που πηδάει, γιατί εννοείται με την τύχη που με δέρνει πετύχαμε το ζευγάρι της χρονιάς κατεβαίνοντας με τον Χιούγκο, την Έμιλι, τον Φρανκ και την Πένυ και αμέσως πετάχτηκαν όλοι σαν τις τσουτσούδες και _ελάτε μαζί μας, παιδιά_ και _μπορούμε να προχωρήσουμε όλοι μαζί_ και εγώ δεν έχω τίποτα να αντικρούσω, γιατί δεν θα βγω εγώ η κακιά και η ζηλιάρα και γιατί γαμώ το φελέκι μου φυσικά και η Άνα είναι το πιο έξω καρδιά και κεφάτο τυπάκι μέσα στην καλοσύνη και το χιούμορ με τα απαραίτητα ψεγάδια, ώστε να την καθιστούν την τέλεια παρέα – αυτή που δεν είναι τέλεια, τέλεια αλλά τέλεια μη τέλεια.

Ααγκ! Το μυαλό μου είναι μία παράνοια! Να δούμε όμως αν εσείς θα ήσασταν σε καλύτερη μοίρα αν περνούσατε όλα αυτά που περνάω εγώ. Οι τελευταίες δύο εβδομάδες είναι βασανιστήριο. Όχι, δεν έχω κανένα πρόβλημα με τον Ίαν και την σχέση του και τα ζουζουνίσματα τους, αλλά… δεν γουστάρω να το βλέπω. Αυτό. Τελεία. Και έχουμε και την διεύθυνση του σχολείου δώσε του να διοργανώνει θεματικές βραδιές και φιλικούς διαγωνισμούς και κοινά μαθήματα για να προωθηθεί η παγκόσμια φιλία και εγγύτητα. Δεν θέλω να έρθω κοντά με κανέναν. ΜΕ ΚΑΝΕΝΑΝ! Ήταν που ήταν η χρονιά γάμησε τα, κάθε λεπτό που περνάει γίνεται και χειρότερη. Τι ήθελα και εγώ; Ένα Σάββατο περίμενα πώς και πώς να βρεθώ με τον Αλεξάκο μου, να χωθώ στην αγκαλιά του και να τα ξεχάσω όλα. Και σήμερα βρήκε να μεταφερθεί το παιχνίδι της Πέμπτης που ακυρώθηκε λόγω κακοκαιρίας. Τα κερατιάτικα μου μέσα!

Μου έγραψε πως αν τελειώσουν νωρίς θα πεταχτεί έστω και για μισή ώρα, αλλά μου φαίνεται αδύνατο, εφόσον ο αγώνας τους είναι στις επτά το απόγευμα. Και έτσι καταλήγουμε στην ίδια εικόνα. Εγώ και έξι ερωτευμένοι να περπατάμε στο δρόμο. Η Άνα έχει φορέσει ένα σκούρο μπλε φουστάνι. Στενό. Και μίνι. Και εννοείται δεν έχει ίχνος κυτταρίτιδας. Και ψηλά μαύρα παπούτσια με λουράκι στον αστράγαλο. Μέχρι και εγώ θα την πηδούσα που δεν έχω καν πουλί και δεν μου αρέσουν και οι γυναίκες.

«Νομίζω ντύθηκα πιο καλά από την περίσταση,» αναφέρει. «Μα δεν ήξερα τι φάση είναι το Χόγκσμιντ. Απλά μου είπε ο Ίαν πως θα βγούμε έξω.»

Και είπες να ντυθείς θεογκόμενα.

«No se preocupe, eres hermosa.»

Έχετε ακούσει τον Ίαν να μιλάει Ισπανικά; Δεν το θέλετε, πιστέψτε με. Θα σας μαζεύουμε μετά με τους κουβάδες. Εδώ εγώ κρατιέμαι με το ζόρι που δεν τον γουστάρω καθόλου τον τύπο. Και όταν λέμε καθόλου, εννοούμε καθόλου. Μιλάμε τώρα δεν κλάνουμε. Καθόλου δεν τον γουστάρω. Ούτε καν έχω προσέξει πόσο του πάει το σκουφάκι που έχει φορέσει και πώς τα ρούχα του αγκαλιάζουν το κορμί του και τι όμορφα που μυρίζει και πώς λαμπυρίζει το σκουλαρίκι στο φρύδι του. Και καθόλου δεν γρατζουνιούνται τα από μέσα μου λες και τρίβονται σε γυαλόχαρτο κάθε φορά που σκύβει και φιλάει την Άνα ή με τον τρόπο που την κρατάει κοντά του με το χέρι του κολλημένο στους γλουτούς της. Και ούτε που σκέφτομαι πώς ήταν όταν τα χείλη του ενώνονταν με τα δικά μου και πώς η ανάσα του γαργαλούσε την επιδερμίδα μου όταν με φιλούσε στον λαιμό.

Επιτέλους φτάνουμε στο χωριό και επιτέλους θα τους ξεφορτωθούμε να πάμε εμείς στον δρόμο μας και αυτοί στα τσακίδια.

«Ξέρετε, αν έχει κάποιο μαγαζί με παραδοσιακούς αγγλικούς χιτώνες;» μας ρωτάει η Άνα. «Υποσχέθηκα στην αδερφή μου πως θα της αγοράσω έναν.»

«Ναι, υπάρχει ένα στην άκρη του Χόγκσμιντ,» απαντάει η Πένυ. «Μπορούμε να σου δείξουμε αν θέλεις.»

Καλά έκανε ο Φρανκ και σε σοδόμησε, μικρή σκατούλα!

«Σίγουρα; Δεν θέλω να σας βάλω σε κόπο.»

«Όχι, καλέ, τι κόπος; Τα κορίτσια μας ψοφάνε για κάτι τέτοια. Ίαν, δεν αφήνουμε τις κοπελιές στα ψώνια τους και πάμε εμείς να πιούμε καμία βουτυρομπίρα;»

Ο Χιούγκο δεν το ξέρει ακόμα, αλλά μόλις υπέγραψε την θανατική καταδίκη του.

«Estás segura de que va a estar bien?» ρωτάει χαμηλόφωνα ο Ίαν την Άνα.

Μην ανησυχείς, δεν θα στην πειράξουμε. Λίγο εκεί μπορεί να της βγάλουμε πέντε-έξι νύχια και τρία-τέσσερα δόντια. Τα μπροστά-μπροστά.

«Sí mi amor. Muy bien.»

Ανεβαίνει στις μύτες των ποδιών της – ακόμα και με αυτά τα τακούνια είναι τάπα μπροστά του – και του αφήνει ένα μικρό, μα αισθαντικό φιλί στα χείλη. Εκείνος την κλείνει στην αγκαλιά του και την φιλάει πιο βαθιά. Όταν ανοίγει τα μάτια του, το βλέμμα του καρφώνεται στο δικό μου και με πιάνει να τους παρατηρώ σαν καμία ξελιγωμένη. Ο Αλεξάκος μου τα καταφέρνει καλύτερα, εντάξει; Και δεν μου αρέσει καθόλου το ύφος του. Λες και με καθιστά υπεύθυνη σε περίπτωση που κάτι πάει στραβά με την Άνα. Σιγά, ρε φίλε! Μην μας δείρεις κιόλας! Από ζάχαρη είναι και φοβάσαι μην στην φάμε; Βέβαια, αν ήθελα… Χα! Μία χαψιά την είχα! Έτσι, για να διευθετούμε τον χώρο όχι τίποτα άλλο.

Αφήνουμε τα αγόρια και κοριτσοπαρέα αρχίζουμε να κατευθυνόμαστε προς το μαγαζί με τους χιτώνες. Δεν έχω καμία όρεξη να τρέχω εκεί πέρα, αλλά σάμπως και έχω και πουθενά αλλού να πάω; Να μείνω με τα αγόρια; Αποκλείεται! Δεν θα του δώσω την ικανοποίηση να καταλάβει ότι με ενοχλεί η σχέση του. Έχει κάθε δικαίωμα να είναι με όποια θέλει. Μια φορά εγώ τον σχόλασα. Να, κάτι τέτοια λέω και μετά η Έμιλι με κατηγορεί για μικρόψυχη.

«Σκέφτομαι να κάνω ένα τατουάζ.»

Τι άλλο θα ακούσω πια από το στόμα αυτής της Χάφλπαφ;

«Αλήθεια; Πού;» απορεί η Έμιλι.

«Στην εσωτερική πλευρά του ποδιού. Κάτω-κάτω, χαμηλά. Να γράψω την φράση: Les magiciens n'existent pas.»

«Ουάου, τέλεια ιδέα!» επικροτεί η Άνα. «Φοβερή σκέψη, πραγματικά! Εγώ λέω να το κάνεις!»

«Σου αρέσουν και εσένα τα τατουάζ;» την ρωτάει η Πένυ.

«Μου αρέσουν, πολύ, αλλά εγώ δεν νομίζω να έκανα ποτέ. Όμως να τα βλέπω στους άλλους μου αρέσουν πολύ. Ο Ίαν έχει αρκετά. Έχει κάποια στην πλάτη και τρία στον κορμό. Πιστεύω του πάνε πολύ. Είναι μονόχρωμα και εμένα μου αρέσουν γενικά πιο πολύ τα μονόχρωμα τατουάζ. Εκτός από αυτό στην αριστερή πλευρά που έχει, στο μέρος της καρδιάς. Αυτό είναι πολύχρωμο. Είναι ένα… Μμμ, δεν το θυμάμαι τώρα στα Αγγλικά. Ένα lirio.»

Μας κοιτάζει ελπιδοφόρα, μα προσωπικά δεν έχω ιδέα τι είναι αυτό το lirio και από ότι φαίνεται ούτε οι άλλες ξέρουν. Και ακόμα καλύτερα επειδή δεν έχω καμία, μα καμία, μα καμία όρεξη να φαντασιώνομαι τα τατουάζ του Ίαν.

Να ακούω ήθελα να πω.

«Ω, Λίλι, ο Άλεξ!»

Στρέφομαι σαν σβούρα περιμένοντας να αντικρίσω το πανέμορφο πρόσωπο του και να ευχαριστήσω τον Μέρλιν που τα μαγικά μου εισακούστηκαν και ακυρώθηκε ο αγώνας και ήρθε να με δει. Αντιλαμβάνομαι ωστόσο πως η Έμιλι δεν εννοεί ότι ο Άλεξ βρίσκεται εδώ αυτοπροσώπως.

«Δεν ήξερα ότι θα έβγαινε σήμερα.»

Πλησιάζω την συστάδα με τα κρεμασμένα περιοδικά και κατεβάζω ένα. Στο εξώφυλλο ο αγαπημένος μου ποζάρει σε μία ημιαποκαλυπτική φωτογραφία με λάγνο βλέμμα. Από κάτω μία τεράστια επιγραφή καλύπτει τον υπόλοιπο χώρο.

ΑΛΕΞ ΓΟΥΝΤ

Ο ΝΕΟΣ ΦΥΛΑΚΑΣ ΤΗΣ ΠΑΝΤΛΜΗΡ ΑΠΟΚΑΛΥΠΤΕΙ: ΕΙΜΑΙ ΑΓΟΡΙ ΓΙΑ ΣΠΙΤΙ

«Ω, μα que rico! Ο φίλος σου είναι αυτός;» με ρωτάει η Άνα.

Κουνάω καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου μην μπορώντας να πάρω το βλέμμα μου από πάνω του. Παρότι είμαστε πλέον μαζί συνεχίζει να μου προκαλεί την αβάσταχτη επιθυμία να τον καταπιώ ολόκληρο. Ακόμα και σε ιλουστρασιόν μορφή. Μπαίνω μέσα στο πρακτορείο τύπου και αγοράζω το περιοδικό. Το ανοίγω αμέσως στην ανάλογη σελίδα και ξεκινώ να διαβάζω αχόρταγα την συνέντευξη που παραχώρησε στην Μάριονς. Πρόκειται για ένα πολυσέλιδο αφιέρωμα με φωτογραφίες και από όλα. Το θέμα θα το χαρακτήριζα οικιακό, με τον Άλεξ σε διάφορες στάσεις να προσποιείται ότι κάνει δουλειές για το σπίτι, να μαγειρεύει, να ξεσκονίζει, να πλένει μπουγάδα. Και όλα αυτά με άκρως σκανδαλιστική και προκλητική αμφίεση ή έλειψη αυτής.

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Άλεξ! Τι χαρά που επιτέλους συναντιόμαστε! Καταρχάς να σου πω συγχαρητήρια για το συμβόλαιο σου. Έκανες όλη την Αγγλία να μιλάει για εσένα._

 **Α.Γ.:** _Σε ευχαριστώ._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Πώς αισθάνεσαι για αυτό;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Φυσικά είμαι πολύ ευχαριστημένος. Κυρίως επειδή η Πάντλμηρ ήταν πάντα η ομάδα μου, από μικρός. Εξαιτίας των γονιών μου ήμουν φίλαθλος της από πριν γεννηθώ ακόμα. Ταυτόχρονα ωστόσο αισθάνομαι και μεγάλη ευθύνη. Η Πάντλμηρ είναι ιστορική ομάδα με κορυφαίες επιδόσεις και διακρίσεις διαχρονικά. Ελπίζω να μπορέσω να συνεισφέρω και εγώ το μερίδιο μου στην επιτυχία της όπως αυτό μου αναλογεί._

Οι πρώτες ερωτήσεις είναι κλασικά και εικονογραφημένα. Ποιοι είναι οι στόχοι σου για το φετεινό πρωτάθλημα, τι ελπίζεις για την ομάδα, γιατί έφυγες, πού πήγες, πώς αποφάσισες να γυρίσεις. Οι απαντήσεις του Άλεξ είναι αντίστοιχα γενικότητες με μηδενικό ουσιαστικό περιεχόμενο. Αν ήθελα τέτοιες πληροφορίες, μπορούσα απλά να τον ρωτήσω και η ίδια. Για αυτό προσπερνώ αυτό το σημείο γρήγορα, για να δω αν υπάρχει παρακάτω τίποτα άξιο λόγου. Όχι, εννοείται και δεν φοβάμαι τι θα διαβάσω. Ξέρω πως ο Άλεξ μου με αγαπάει και θέλει να είμαστε μαζί. Ξέρω επίσης πως θα προστατεύσει την σχέση μας από τα αδηφάγα μάτια του κόσμου. Μου το έχει υποσχεθεί.

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Τελευταία έχουν παρατηρηθεί κάποια κρούσματα διαφθοράς στον χώρο του επαγγελματικού κουίντιτς. Αθλητές και προπονητές που έχουν χρηματιστεί, διαιτητές ακόμα. Ποια είναι η γνώμη σου για αυτό;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Θεωρώ πως είναι ό,τι χειρότερο μπορεί να συμβεί στον χώρο μας. Το κουίντιτς είναι ένα άθλημα που προάγει την ευγενή άμιλλα και τον υγιή ανταγωνισμό. Τέτοια φαινόμενα σκιάζουν όλα τα θετικά που προσφέρει και την συνεισφορά του στην κοινωνία γενικότερα. Χαίρομαι εν τούτοις που αυτά τα περιστατικά είναι μεμονωμένα και ελάχιστα και οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι του αθλήματος είναι φερέγγυοι και υπεύθυνοι._

Μπλα, μπλα, μπλα, ναι πολύ ενδιαφέροντα όλα αυτά, αλλά ας περάσουμε επιτέλους στο ψητό!

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Αναλύσαμε απόλυτα τα επαγγελματικά και την καριέρα σου. Ας περάσουμε τώρα στον Άλεξ ως άνθρωπο. Τι σόι χαρακτήρας είσαι;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Αυτό φαντάζομαι πρέπει να το κρίνουν οι άλλοι όχι εγώ._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Ε, δεν μπορεί. Όλοι έχουμε κάποιας μορφής αυτογνωσία._

 **Α.Γ.:** _Εντάξει, μπορώ να πω ότι είμαι ήσυχος γενικά. Μου αρέσουν τα απλά πράγματα, δεν επιζητώ την μεγάλη ζωή για να στο θέσω αλλιώς._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Παιδιά, σκυλιά και ένα σπίτι με κήπο;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Κάπως έτσι (γελάει)._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Η προσωπική σου ζωή πώς είναι αυτήν την περίοδο;_

Εδώ είμαστε!

 **Α.Γ.:** _Καλά. Είμαι πολύ καλά._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Ε, δεν θα μας πεις κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Όταν είσαι όντως καλά, δεν έχεις και πολλά να πεις._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Πέρασες έναν δύσκολο χωρισμό με την Αλίσια Φίνεγκαν. Τον έχεις ξεπεράσει;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Με την Αλίσια είμαστε καλοί φίλοι. Γνωριζόμαστε από παιδιά και η αμοιβαία εκτίμηση που έχουμε δεν έχει αλλάξει. Απλά έρχεται κάποια στιγμή που συνειδητοποιείς πως δεν θέλεις πια τα ίδια πράγματα με τον άλλον._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Η Λίλι Πότερ δεν έπαιξε κανένα ρόλο στην απόφαση σου;_

Ε, είπα και εγώ! Δεν θα έβγαινε κάποτε η κουτσομπόλα από μέσα της;

 **Α.Γ.:** _Δεν σχετίζονται οι δύο αποφάσεις. Η μία ανήκει στο παρελθόν. Η απόφαση μου να είμαι με την Λίλι ανήκει στο παρόν._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Και στο μέλλον;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Τι εννοείς;_

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Έχεις σκεφτεί το μέλλον σας μαζί;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Είναι νωρίς ακόμα για αυτό._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Ρωτάω, επειδή σε έχω καταλάβει για άνθρωπο που του αρέσει η σταθερότητα._

 **Α.Γ.:** _Αυτό είναι αλήθεια. Μπορείς αν θες να πεις, ότι είμαι αγόρι για σπίτι. Όμως για τώρα προέχει η επαγγελματική μου σταδιοδρομία. Εξάλλου η Λίλι δεν έχει τελειώσει ακόμα το σχολείο._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Πώς είναι να είσαι ο αγαπημένος μίας τόσο διάσημης κοπέλας; Και εσύ είσαι φυσικά διάσημος και δημοφιλής, όμως εκείνη είναι η μοναχοκόρη του εκλεκτού. Βαρύ το τίμημα;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Δεν θα το έλεγα. Ίσως επειδή ξέρω την οικογένεια της πολύ καλά.. Η Λίλι είναι πολύ γλυκός και δοτικός άνθρωπος. Η δημόσια εικόνα της δεν αλλοιώνει καθόλου τον χαρακτήρα της._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Και ο Χάρυ Πότερ ως πεθερός;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Ο Χάρυ είναι πολύ απλός και άνετος άνθρωπος. Φαντάζομαι πως και ως πεθερός έτσι θα είναι._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Δηλαδή μου λες ότι θα παντρευτείτε με την Λίλι;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Όπως είπα και πριν, είναι πολύ νωρίς ακόμα για τέτοια σχέδια._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Δεν το αποκλείεις όμως._

 **Α.Γ.:** _Ένας από τους στόχους μου είναι να κάνω οικογένεια. Αν και η Λίλι θέλει οικογένεια, τότε αυτό θα ήταν πολύ ευχάριστο. Ωστόσο δεν έχουμε κάνει καμία τέτοια κουβέντα._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Άρα προς το παρόν πρώτα η δουλειά και έπειτα η διασκέδαση;_

 **Α.Γ.:** _Προς το παρόν πολλή δουλειά. Για διασκέδαση έχουμε χρόνο ακόμα._

 **Ζ.Μ.:** _Εμένα πάντως κάτι μου λέει ότι θα φάμε σύντομα κουφέτα._

 **Α.Γ.:** _Αυτό μόνο ο καιρός θα το δείξει._

Ανασηκώνω το βλέμμα μου από το περιοδικό με έκφραση λοβοτομής. Κάτσε μισό λεπτό γιατί μπερδεύτηκα. Παντρεύομαι εγώ τώρα ή όχι;

* * *

 **Να ραφτούμε, παιδιά, ή να μην ραφτούμε; Πείτε μου στα σχόλια, χαχα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, λατρεύω τους σχολιασμούς σου! Είναι πάντα τόσο ζωντανοί και γεμάτοι έμπνευση. Επίσης, έχω να σου πω ότι σκεφτόμουν ακριβώς αυτό που παρατήρησες για αυτό το κεφάλαιο. Ότι δηλαδή ίσως μανιπουλάρισα την Λίλι παραπάνω από όσο έπρεπε. Ταυτόχρονα όμως θέλω να εξελίσσεται και η δική της φωνή. Απλά μάλλον μου έφυγε λίγο η δοσολογία, χαχα!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Ότι δηλαδή σε ενδιαφέρει πιο πολύ η ευτυχία του Ίαν από την ευτυχία της Λίλι; Αχ, έτσι και της το πω, σαράντα θα σε μαζεύουν! :)**

 **Προς Κωστή: Γκρρρρρρρ!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Αχ, πόσο μου αρέσει που χρησιμοποιείς κομμάτια μέσα από το κείμενο για να σχολιάσεις. Μου δείχνεις ότι πραγματικά ασχολείσαι με τις ιστορίες μου και σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για αυτό. Όπως πάντα διορατικότατη!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **ΥΓ: Σχολιάστε και για το τουμπλρ!**


	28. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό έβδομο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΒΔΟΜΟ**

«Λίλι, πραγματικά. Δεν υπάρχει κάτι άλλο να συζητήσουμε για την συνέντευξη του Άλεξ. Ούτε η Θεία Κωμωδία του Δάντη δεν σηκώνει τόση ανάλυση!»

Η ποια του ποιου;

«Μα, ρε Έμιλι…»

«Όχι μα, όχι μα! Δεν έχει μα. Μα και ξεμά! Φτάνει που χθες όλη την ημέρα στο Χογκσμιντ την περάσαμε να χαρτογραφούμε κάθε λέξη και κόμμα. Δεν αντέχω άλλο!»

«Γιατί δεν κατάλαβα; Μια χαρά περάσαμε χθες.»

Καταφέραμε και να ξεκουμπιστεί η Άνα, μιας και η Πένυ δήλωσε εξ αρχής πως δεν πρόκειται να κάτσει να ακούσει ούτε κουβέντα παραπάνω για τον Άλεξ και πήρε την Κουβανή και φύγανε για ψώνια. Και έμεινα εγώ με την Έμιλι σε ένα παγκάκι να διαβάζουμε το περιοδικό και να καταλήγουμε σε συμπεράσματα. Όπως ότι μάλλον ο Άλεξ δεν εννοούσε πως θα παντρευτούμε αμέσως.

«Εσύ πέρασες μία χαρά! Εγώ δεν πέρασα καθόλου μία χαρά. Απλά σου έκανα παρέα γιατί έτσι κάνουν οι σωστές φίλες. Αν ξέρεις τι ακριβώς σημαίνει αυτό!»

«Τώρα γιατί φωνάζεις;»

«Γιατί κουράστηκα να είμαι ο κομπάρσος στην ζωή σου. Αν δεν μιλάμε για τα ερωτικά σου, τότε δεν κάνουμε τίποτα άλλο μαζί. Χθες αφού σε ικέτεψα να πάμε να βρούμε τους άλλους για φαγητό, επειδή μου είχε πάει το στομάχι στην πλάτη, είπες θα φας στο σχολείο και σηκώθηκες και έφυγες.»

«Συγνώμη που δεν ήθελα να περάσω χρόνο με τρία ζευγάρια!»

«Σιγά, ρε Λίλι! Λες και τι θα κάναμε πια!»

«Να δούμε αν θα έλεγες το ίδιο αν σε εξανάγκαζα εγώ να κάνεις παρέα με την καινούργια γκόμενα του Χιούγκο αφότου είχατε χωρίσει.»

«Ίδια σχέση έχουμε εμείς με τον Χιούγκο και εσύ με τον Ίαν; Εσύ δεν τον ήθελες καν. Έπαιζες μαζί του.»

«Άλλο αυτό.»

«Να με συγχωρεί η χάρη σου, αλλά δεν είναι καθόλου άλλο. Φέρεσαι σαν κακομαθημένο που του πήραν το παιχνίδι του. Η Άνα είναι πολύ καλή και συμπαθητική κοπέλα. Και ο Ίαν είναι πολύ άνετος. Η μόνη που έχει το πρόβλημα είσαι εσύ.»

«Ναι, ε; Ε, τότε δεν χρειάζεται να ασχολείσαι άλλο μαζί μου, εφόσον είμαι τόσο προβληματική!»

«Είσαι άδικη τώρα και το ξέρεις. Απλά σου εξηγώ πως αυτό που είπες με τα ζευγάρια δεν έχει καμία βάση. Ποτέ ούτε εγώ ούτε ο Χιούγκο ούτε ο Φρανκ ούτε κανένας σε έχουμε κάνει να αισθανθείς παρείσακτη ή ότι περισσεύεις. Σου λέμε πάντα να έρθεις μαζί μας.»

«Α, ευχαριστώ που με λυπάστε τόσο, ώστε να με καλείτε στις εξόδους σας!»

«Δεν είπα αυτό! Μην διαστρεβλώνεις τα λόγια μου. Είσαι η καλύτερη μου φίλη. Σε αγαπάω απόλυτα. Όμως μερικές φορές γίνεσαι απίστευτα εγωκεντρική.»

«Εγωκεντρισμός είναι να θέλω να μιλήσω για το αγόρι μου; Σε αντίθεση με εσένα εγώ είμαι μακριά από την σχέση μου. Ο μόνος τρόπος για να μην στενοχωριέμαι είναι να μιλάω για εκείνον.»

«Ναι, αλλά όχι συνέχεια! Είναι παράνοια αυτό!»

«Δεν μιλάμε συνέχεια για τον Άλεξ.»

Η Έμιλι σταυρώνει τα χέρια της στο στέρνο της και μου ρίχνει ένα σκωπτικό βλέμμα. Ευτυχώς είναι Κυριακή πρωί και είμαστε μόνες στον κοιτώνα των κοριτσιών. Δεν θα ήθελα να ακούσει κανείς άλλος την διαφωνία μας.

«Λίλι, δεν μιλάμε για τίποτα άλλο εκτός από τον Άλεξ.»

«Έλα, δεν παίζει αυτό.»

Χαμογελάει σαρδόνια.

«Για προσπάθησε να θυμηθείς μία, ΜΙΑ, κουβέντα που ανταλλάξαμε και δεν είχε ως περιεχόμενο τον Άλεξ.»

«Εεεε.»

Ανακάθομαι στο κρεβάτι μου προσπαθώντας να σκεφτώ.

«Μην μπαίνεις σε κόπο. Δεν θα βρεις. Δεν θα βρεις γιατί δεν υπάρχει. Μιλάμε συνεχώς και αποκλειστικά για τον Άλεξ. Ξέρεις τι ήρθα να σου πω τώρα;»

«Όχι, πού να ξέρω;»

«Όχι, φυσικά και πού να ξέρεις. Πού να ξέρεις όταν με το που μπήκα στον κοιτώνα σε βρήκα πάλι να διαβάζεις το περιοδικό και η πρώτη σου λέξη δεν ήταν καν καλημέρα. Ήταν ο Άλεξ.»

Μέρλιν, δεν μπορεί τα πράγματα να είναι όπως τα περιγράφει η Έμιλι. Υπερβάλει, αυτό είναι. Δεν θα έφτανα ποτέ στο σημείο αυτό. Έχω πέσει χαμηλά σε πολλά θέματα, αλλά η φιλία ήταν πάντα πολύ ψηλά για εμένα. Και όμως. Όσο και αν στύβω το κεφάλι μου, δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ καμία φάση που να μιλάμε για κάτι άλλο. Συνεχίζω να πιστεύω πως δεν μπορεί να έχει συμβεί αυτό για το οποίο με κατηγορεί, απλά η προσοχή μου είναι τόσο στραμμένη στον Άλεξ που οτιδήποτε άλλο περνά στο υπόβαθρο. Γαμώτο. Πόσα κομμάτια να γίνω πια η τσαμένη;

Παρατάω το περιοδικό στο κρεβάτι και σηκώνομαι όρθια.

«Έλα, εντάξει, έχεις και εσύ τα δίκια σου,» κανακεύω την κολλητή μου που μου κάνει, αν είναι δυνατόν, σκηνή. «Όμως πρώτη φορά μου συμβαίνει όλο αυτό, καταλαβαίνεις. Μου είναι δύσκολο να το διαχειριστώ. Εσύ δεν το έχεις αισθανθεί αυτό. Εσύ πάντα ήξερες ότι σε θέλει ο Χιούγκο και δεν είχες κάτι άλλο να κάνεις από το να αποφασίσεις ότι τον θέλεις πίσω. Με εμένα όμως, ο Άλεξ είναι το όνειρο μου που έγινε πραγματικότητα!»

«Φτάνει πια με τις μεγαλοστομίες σου,» με ψέγει εκείνη. «Σχέση έχετε όπως τόσοι άλλοι άνθρωποι. Δεν ήρθε και το τέλος του κόσμου. Αυτό ακριβώς εννοώ, όταν σου λέω πως γίνεσαι εγωκεντρική. Άλλος παιδί δεν έκανε, μόνο η Μαριώ τον Γιάννη.»

«Οοο, μπορείς να με τρελάνεις με αυτές τις παροιμίες σου! Και δεν είναι μία απλή σχέση. Ο Άλεξ είναι ο έρωτας της ζωής μου.»

Η Έμιλι καγχάζει.

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό;» απαιτώ να μου εξηγήσει το ύφος της.

Κουνάει απονενοημένα το κεφάλι της και πάει να γυρίσει από την άλλη.

«Έι! Απάντησε μου!»

Δεν το κάνει.

«Έμιλι!»

Με κοιτάζει επιτέλους στερεώνοντας τα χέρια της στην μέση της.

«Δεν πιστεύω πως είσαι ερωτευμένη μαζί του.»

Συγνώμη;

«Βασικά πιστεύως πως είσαι ερωτευμένη με την εικόνα σου μαζί του.»

Τι στον πέο;

«Σε ξέρω τόσα χρόνια. Ξέρω απέξω και ανακατωτά τις αντιδράσεις σου, την συμπεριφορά σου. Για εσένα ο Άλεξ είναι η απόλυτη επιτυχία και αυτό που αγαπάς τόσο πολύ σε εκείνον είναι ότι το να είσαι μαζί του σου προσφέρει την αμέριστη ικανοποίηση ότι τα κατάφερες. Ότι αυτό που ήθελες έγινε δικός σου. Δεν τον θέλεις όμως πραγματικά. Δεν θέλεις τον Άλεξ ως άνθρωπο. Θέλεις τον Άλεξ ως την προσωποποίηση του έρωτα. Όμως είναι άνθρωπος. Άνθρωπος με σάρκα και οστά. Η ανάσα του θα μυρίζει το πρωί, θα έχει μύξες και σάλια, θα χέζει και θα κατουράει.»

«Τα ξέρω όλα αυτά!»

«Τα ξέρεις αλήθεια; Ο έρωτας είναι μία πολύ γήινη εμπειρία, Λιλς, και εσύ φαίνεσαι ακόμα να πετάς στα σύννεφα.»

«Δεν αντέχω άλλο το κήρυγμα σου, εντάξει;» ξεσπάω. «Μην προσποιείσαι πως με ξέρεις τόσο καλά. Κανείς σας δεν ξέρει τι νιώθω. Κανείς σας!»

Την σπρώχνω στην άκρη και φεύγω έξαλλη από τον κοιτώνα. Ακούς εκεί! Δεν είμαι εγώ ερωτευμένη με τον Άλεξ! Αν δεν είμαι εγώ ερωτευμένη, τότε κανείς δεν είναι. Ούτε η κυρία Έμιλι που όλα τα έχει τακτοποιημένα στο ακέραιο, ούτε ο κύριος Φρανκ που αλλού πατάει και αλλού βρίσκεται, ούτε ο Χιούγκο, ούτε η Πένυ, ούτε κανένας! Εγώ έχω θυσιαστεί για τον έρωτα μου για τον Άλεξ. Κατέστρεψα την ζωή μου, επί ενάμιση χρόνο δεν έκανα τίποτα άλλο από το να τον σκέφτομαι και να τον ονειρεύομαι. Και τώρα θα μας πει η Έμιλι πως δεν είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί του; Ότι τόσος καιρός και τόσα δάκρυα ήταν για το έτσι; Για το τίποτα; Για την πλάκα; Για το διαστρεβλωμένο εγώ μου;

Όχι, κυρία μου! Δεν σας τα είπανε καλά!

Μέσα στον θυμό και στα νεύρα κατεβαίνω στην βιβλιοθήκη. Είναι ένα μέρος που επισκέπτομαι σπάνια, αλλά ξέρω ότι εδώ θα βρω ησυχία τουλάχιστον. Και επίσης κανείς δεν θα σκεφτεί να με ψάξει εδώ πέρα. Πιάνω ένα τραπέζι μόνη μου στο βάθος και χαζεύω τα βιβλία που είναι σκορπισμένα επάνω του και που προφανώς δεν πρόλαβε να μαζέψει ακόμα η βιβλιοθηκάριος. Στην πραγματικότητα το κεφάλι μου βουίζει από τις σκέψεις και τα συναισθήματα που με κατακλύζουν. Τουλάχιστον η μητέρα μου έχει δίκιο σε αυτό. Είμαι τελείως παρορμητικός άνθρωπος. Όταν κάτι μου συμβαίνει, το αισθάνομαι κατευθείαν στο απόλυτο. Πρέπει να δράσω, για να ηρεμήσω. Δεν αντέχω να συγκρατούμαι. Διαφορετικά μετατρέπομαι σε ηφαίστειο που εκρήγνυται και όποιον πάρει ο Χάρος.

Συνήθως παίρνει και εμένα μαζί. Ξέρω ότι τις περισσότερες φορές η υπομονή είναι αρετή και θα έπρεπε να είμαι πιο διπλωμάτις, ωστόσο μου είναι αδύνατον να διατηρήσω την ψυχραιμία μου όταν κάτι με βιδώνει. Και τώρα είμαι πολύ, πολύ, πολύ βιδωμένη. Τόσο βιδωμένη που για αυτό και σηκώθηκα και έφυγα, γιατί αν καθόμουν δεν ξέρω μέχρι πού θα μπορούσε να φτάσει η λογομαχία μου με την Έμιλι. Συγκεκριμένα βίδωσα τόσο πολύ, επειδή κακά τα ψέματα, αισθάνομαι και λίγο ένοχη. Αν μη τι άλλο, είχε δίκιο στο ότι δεν είμαι και η καλύτερη φίλη τον τελευταίο καιρό. Ίσως και να είμαι και κάτι λίγο εγωκεντρική όπως λέει. Όμως ταυτόχρονα και εκείνη είχε εντελώς άδικο να μου υποδεικνύει πώς αισθάνομαι. Για κάτσε, ρε φίλη μου! Δερβέναγα στα μέσα μας σε βάλαμε; Δηλαδή θα ξέρεις εσύ καλύτερα από εμένα τι νιώθω; Ό,τι γουστάρω νιώθω! Κουμάντο στα συναισθήματα μου θα κάνεις;

Αναστατωμένη όπως είμαι, καθυστερώ να παρατηρήσω πως σε ένα τραπέζι μπροστά μου κάθεται μία παρέα από μικρά Γκρίφιντορ. Δευτεροετάκια συγκεκριμένα. Αυτό που με εκνευρίζει στην παρουσία τους εκεί, είναι πως γυρνάνε συνεχώς προς το μέρος μου, με κοιτάνει τάχα μου δήθεν κρυφά και χαζογελάνε.

«Τι έγινε;» ρωτάω απότομα.

Δεν μου απαντάνε. Αποστρέφουν το βλέμμα τους και συνεχίζουν να γελάνε. Είναι που δεν είναι καλά τα νευρά μου, μόλις βρήκα και εξιλαστήριο θύμα. Σηκώνομαι όρθια και πηγαίνω στο τραπέζι τους.

«Γιατί γελάτε;» ζητάω να μάθω έντονα. «Αυγά σας καθαρίζουν;»

Δεν μιλάνε. Εξακολουθούν ωστόσο να έχουν αυτό το κοροϊδευτικό μειδίαμα στα χείλη τους. Προσέχω τότε πως μία από αυτές, μία παχουλή μπουμπού με ξανθά κοτσίδια και τεράστια γυαλιά στην μούρη που αν θυμάμαι καλά την λένε Ζιγκουάλα – μάνα γιατί με γέννησες – προσπαθεί να καλύψει κάτω από τα τροφαντά χεράκια της ένα περιοδικό. Αντιλαμβάνομαι πως πρέπει να διάβασαν την συνέντευξη του Άλεξ και για κάποιο λόγο τους φαίνεται πολύ αστείο ότι με συνάντησαν στην βιβλιοθήκη σήμερα.

«Αλήθεια είναι,» τους λέω για να τους σιγήσω την περιέργεια. «Τα έχω με τον Άλεξ Γουντ.»

«Αυτός το ξέρει;»

«Τι είπες;»

Τα μάτια μου κεντράρουν στην νεάνιδα που τόλμησε να μου αντιμιλήσει – ένα ισχνό και ταλαίπωρο πλάσμα τίγκα στην ακμή. Αν ήταν η ζήλεια ψόρα, θα γέμιζε όλη την χώρα!

Τελικά τώρα που το συνειδητοποιώ δεν είναι μόνο η Έμιλι με τις παροιμίες.

Είμαι και εγώ!

«Τίποτα,» μουρμουρίζει.

Ανταλλάσσει ένα βλέμμα συνομωσίας με τις υπόλοιπες μαφιόζες, λες και όπου να είναι θα κατακτήσουν τον κόσμο.

«Μην μου λες εμένα τίποτα!» τα παίρνω κρανίο. «Άκουσα πολύ καλά τι είπες! Να έχεις το θάρρος να το πεις και δυνατά, αν σου βαστάει!»

«Γιατί τι θα κάνεις; Θα μας δείρεις;» πετάγεται σαν την τσουτσού μία άλλη με κοντά μαλλιά που αν εξαιρέσεις την λεπτή φωνή της κατά τα άλλα θα πέρναγε μία χαρά για αγόρι.

«Όχι, αλλά μπορώ να κάνω μία χαρά αυτό!» λέω με την λάμψη της ανωτερότητας στο μάτι και βγάζοντας το ραβδί μου παίρνω το περιοδικό κάτω από τις παλάμες της ξανθιάς μικρής με ένα άκιο.

«Έι!» διαμαρτύρεται εκείνη και έπειτα εν χορώ όλες οι υπόλοιπες.

Σηκώνονται όρθιες και ετοιμάζονται για επίθεση, εφόσον αντικειμενικά στα μαγικά δεν μπορούν να με ξεπεράσουν. Ε, είπαμε, δεν θα έχανα και από τα δευτεροετά!

«Μα τι κατάσταση είναι αυτή; Εδώ πέρα είναι βιβλιοθήκη!»

Η μαντάμ Ορτάνς εμφανίζεται για να επιβάλει την τάξη και τα μικρά παγώνουν στην θέση τους.

«Μα κυρία…» ξεκινάνε να κλαψουρίσουν.

«Σιωπή! Αν έχετε διαφορές, να πάτε να τις λύσετε αλλού. Εδώ βασιλεύει η ησυχία και η τάξη. Μην ξανακούσω κιχ, γιατί θα σας πάω στο γραφείο της διευθύντριας. Ή χειρότερα θα σας πετάξω έξω από εδώ!»

Η μαντάμ κάνει μεταβολή και φεύγει. Γελώντας σαρδόνια στα πιτσιρίκια που νόμιζαν ότι θα μπορούσαν να τα βάλουν μαζί μου, παίρνω το περιοδικό και επιστρέφω στο τραπέζι μου με σκοπό να το διαβάσω επιδεικτικά μπροστά τους τρίβοντας τους στα μούτρα την νίκη μου. Καθώς όμως το ακουμπάω πάνω στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια μπροστά μου, παρατηρώ πως δεν είναι το περιοδικό με εξώφυλλο τον Άλεξ. Απορώντας για ποιον λόγο τότε έγινε όλος αυτός ο σαματάς ξεκινώ με πραγματική περιέργεια τώρα να ξεφυλλίζω το τελευταίο τεύχος ενός από τα μύρια κουτσομπολίστικα έντυπα που κυκλοφορούν και ασχολούνται κατά αποκλειστικά με την ζωή των πλούσιων και των διάσημων, δηλαδή με εμάς.

Φτάνω στην κεντρική σελίδα που συνήθως είναι το πιο καυτό θέμα. Και τα δάχτυλα μου τσουρουφλίζονται από αυτό που παρατηρώ μπροστά μου.

Δεν είναι δυνατόν!

* * *

 **Τι δεν είναι δυνατόν; Τι; Τι; Τι; Ε; Ε; Ε;**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ ΠΑΡΑ ΠΟΛΥ για τα τόσα όμορφα σχολιάκια σας. Είστε φοβερές! Συνεχίστε έτσι :)**

 **Προς Κωστή: Έτσι είναι. Τα πράγματα αλλάζουν μερικές φορές είτε το θέλουμε είτε όχι.**

 **Προς Νέλι: Θεωρία όχι αστεία! Εγώ λέω να την βάλουμε υποψήφια για τα επόμενα Νόμπελ. Μην πω δε τι σαίνι είσαι στα Ισπανικά. Ατιμούτσικο :)**

 **Προς Natasha22: Ε, χωρίς ανατροπή τι σόι fanfiction γράφουμε, χιχι!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Η παρομοίωση με Σκορδά-Λιάγκα με έστειλε! Μικρή Lirio; Πολύ μου άρεσε αυτό, χαχα!**

 **Προς Nushka: Καλώς ήρθες στην παρέα μας. Σε ευχαριστώ τόσο πολύ για τα θετικά σου λόγια. Εύχομαι να συνεχίσεις να μου λες την γνώμη σου και στα επόμενα κεφάλαια ή γιατί όχι και στις άλλες ιστορίες, χαχα, όλα δικά μου τα θέλω :) Η Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους θα κάνουν εμφάνιση για αυτό μείνε συντονισμένη, αλλά μέχρι τότε μπορείς πάντα να διαβάσεις για αυτούς στο Ένας Κόσμος, στην Μαγική Σχέση ή στην Τελευταία Ευκαιρία (Αυτό λέγεται γκρίζα διαφήμιση ή είναι η ιδέα μου;)**

 **Προς Καταλίν: Χαχαχα, ολόκληρο κεφάλαιο. Μονοφαγού σε κόβω! Πολύ μου αρέσει που απευθύνεσαι θετικά και στις υπόλοιπες σχολιάστριες!  
Προς dorina16able: Χαχα, τι τέλεια να διαβάζεις τέτοια θερμή αποδοχή! Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! Και εμένα ο Όλιβερ ήταν από τους αγαπημένους μου για αυτό και διάλεξα τον Άλεξ να τον κάνω γιο του. Και ναι θα εμφανιστεί και αυτός σύντομα! **

**Αχ! Όλες ικανοποιημένες σας θέλω. Να δω πώς θα τα καταφέρω, χεχε.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	29. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό όγδοο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΟΓΔΟΟ**

Χτυπάω τόσο δυνατά την πόρτα που πρέπει να ακούγομαι μέχρι την απέναντι πολυκατοικία. Δεν έχω σκεφτεί τι θα κάνω έτσι και δεν είναι σπίτι. Η θολούρα του μυαλού μου δεν φτάνει για ένα τόσο ολοκληρωμένο σχέδιο. Μόνος μου στόχος, να τον ξεμπροστιάσω. Να σταθώ αντικριστά του και να του απαιτήσω εξηγήσεις. Για αυτό και έφυγα κακήν-κακώς από το σχολείο φτάνοντας τρέχοντας στο Χόγκσμιντ καλυμμένη πρόχειρα από τον αόρατο μανδύα μου. Για αυτό και διακτινίστικα στο Μπράιτον θυμούμενη στο περίπου την διεύθυνση του. Για αυτό και ρώτησα αλαφιασμένη αγνώστους περαστικούς πού μένει και εκείνοι μου απάντησαν με κάποιο μούδιασμα αναγνωρίζοντας με. Γιατί κανονικά οι κοπέλες γνωρίζουν πού μένουν τα αγόρια τους. Και κυρίως οι κοπέλες γνωρίζουν τι σκατά κάνουν τα βράδια τα αγόρια τους.

Ναι, οι κοπέλες δεν ρωτάνε διαβάτες για το ποιο στο καλό είναι το σπίτι του αγοριού τους. Ούτε περιμένουν να μάθουν από κουτσομπολίστικα περιοδικά ότι το αγόρι τους δεν πέρασε το βράδυ του στο σπίτι του κομμάτια από την κούραση όπως της έγραψε στο πρόχειρο μήνυμα που της έστειλε την προηγούμενη νύχτα, αλλά αντίθετα σε τρέντι κλαμπ του Λονδίνου παρέα με όλη την ομάδα του. Παρέα με όλη την ομάδα του και δίμετρες μοντέλες όπως συνηθίζεται σε τέτοιες διασκεδάσεις. Γιατί η κοπέλα του δεν τρώει κουτόχορτο. Έχει αδερφό καλό κουμάσι και ξέρει από μέσα πώς λειτουργούν αυτά τα πράγματα. Και ακόμα και αν δεν ήξερε, η φωτογραφία τα είπε όλα από μόνη της. Δίμετρη μοντέλα στην αγκαλιά του, μελαχρινή και σκανδαλιστικά ημίγυμνη με ατελείωτα πόδια.

Και είχε τα μούτρα να δηλώνει σε όλη την Αγγλία πως σκέφτεται να με παντρευτεί;

Ετοιμάζομαι να χτυπήσω ξανά, αλλά τελικά δεν χρειάζεται. Ο Άλεξ ανοίγει την πόρτα και με κοιτάζει πίσω από αγουροξυπνημένα μάτια. Είναι γυμνόστηθος και προφανώς έχει μόλις σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι. Μετά τα ένας Μέρλιν ξέρει αίσχη που έκανε.

«Λιλς;» τρίβει το πρόσωπο του με την παλάμη του. «Τι… Τι μέρα είναι;»

Δεν του απαντάω. Τον σπρώχνω στην άκρη και μπουκάρω μέσα στο διαμέρισμα του. Το οποίο αν δεν ήμουν τόσο έξαλλη θα παρατηρούσα πως είναι πολύ μπάνικο. Όμως είμαι, έξαλλη, και η εσωτερική του διακόσμηση ποσώς με ενδιαφέρει. Αντίθετα σαρώνω με μανία όλους τους χώρους, ανοίγοντας πόρτες, ψάχνοντας μέσα σε ντουλάπες, κάτω από κρεβάτια και καναπέδες, εξερευνώντας όλα τα δωμάτια, τα συρτάρια, τα μπαλκόνια, όλα!

«Πού είναι; Πού την έχεις;» στριγγλίζω.

«Ποια; Τι; Λίλι, δεν έπρεπε να είσαι στο Χόγκουαρτς;»

«Ναι, φυσικά και θα σε συνέφερε αυτό! Να είμαι στο Χόγκουαρτς. Κλειδωμένη στην φυλακή μου, ενώ εσύ κάνεις την ζωάρα σου!»

Κολλάω τον δείκτη μου στο γυμνό του στέρνο και τον πιέζω απειλητικά.

«Νόμιζες δεν θα μάθω τίποτα, ε; Νόμιζες θα κοιμάμαι συνεχώς τον ύπνο του δικαίου! Ε, λοιπόν, οι σκλάβοι ξύπνησαν, Αλεξάκη! Τα ψέματα τελείωσαν. Λοιπόν, πες! Πού την έχεις!»

«Λίλι, δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα.»

Τον παρατώ στις δικαιολογίες του και συνεχίζω το παρανοϊκό κυνηγό μου για την αλήθεια. Εκείνος με ακολουθεί τριγύρω στο σπίτι του σαν χαμένος σκύλος φανερά αποπροσανατολισμένος. Τι έγινε, ξυπνοπούλι; Σε πιάσαμε εξ απήνης;

«Λίλι, σε παρακαλώ. Μπορείς να ηρεμήσεις και να μου εξηγήσεις τι συμβαίνει; Πώς και βρέθηκες εδώ;»

«Εδώ νομίζω είναι το σπίτι του αγοριού μου, εδώ! Έχω κάθε δικαίωμα να είμαι εδώ, εγώ!»

«Ναι, φυσικά και έχεις, αλλά έχεις σχολείο και…»

«Σταμάτα να υπεκφεύγεις!» φωνάζω ξανά.

Έχουμε βρεθεί στο σαλόνι του μετά τις αποτυχημένες μου απόπειρες να βρω τα αποδεικτικά της μοιχείας του.

«Τι να υπεκφεύγω;»

«Πες μου πού είναι!»

«Πού είναι και πού είναι! Πού είναι ποιος;» ανεβάζει τώρα τον τόνο της φωνής του και εκείνος.

«Αυτή με την οποία πηδιόσουν χθες το βράδυ! Δεν θα το μάθαινα πίστευες; Για τόσο χαζή με έχεις;»

Του πετάω το περιοδικό στην μούρη. Το ίδιο περιοδικό που πήρα με το έτσι θέλω από τα δευτεροετά. Το ίδιο περιοδικό που διάβαζαν εκείνα και χαζογελούσαν κοροϊδεύοντας την αφεντιά μου. Το ίδιο περιοδικό που έχει απαθανατίσει την ξεφτίλα μου.

«Σε πίστεψα, Μέρλιν, σε πίστεψα! Πίστεψα πως έχεις αλλάξει. Πως η όλη φάση με την Αλίσια ήταν επειδή ήσουν μπερδεμένος. Όμως τώρα! Τώρα αποκαλύπτονται όλα! Τώρα φαίνεται το πραγματικό σου πρόσωπο! Παλιο… μαλάκα, γαμιόλη, ξεκωλιάρη!»

Χμμ, ναι, ούτε εγώ με είχα ικανή για τέτοιο υβρεολόγιο.

Ο Άλεξ σηκώνει το περιοδικό από το πάτωμα που είχε πέσει και το περιεργάζεται. Φτάνει στην επίμαχη φωτογραφία και το αντιλαμβάνομαι από το πώς χάνει το χρώμα του.

«Μπορείς να φανταστείς πώς αισθάνθηκα όταν την είδα;»

Ο Άλεξ πρώτη μούρη στο καβούρι να χαριεντίζεται με μία άγνωστη. Να την κρατάει αγκαλιά από πίσω και να γελάνε μαζί λες και έχει συμβεί μόλις το πιο αστείο πράγμα του αιώνα. Ποια ήταν η αντίδραση μου; End of train destination. Αυτή ήταν!

«Μου είπες ότι είχατε αγώνα και τελειώσατε αργά χθες. Μου είπες ότι ήσουν κομμάτια και θα ξάπλωνες νωρίς. Μου είπες πως σου έλειπα πολύ και πως ήθελες πάρα πολύ να έρθεις στο Χόγκσμιντ να με δεις και πως την επόμενη φορά θα έρθεις ο κόσμος να χαλάσει. Και σήμερα το πρωί βλέπω αυτό!»

Κλείνει το περιοδικό και το ακουμπάει απαλά στο τραπεζάκι του σαλονιού.

«Λίλι, μωρό μου, αυτό δεν είναι τίποτα. Τίποτα.»

«Τίποτα!» τσιρίζω. «Τίποτα το λες αυτό; Τα τόσα ψέματα σου τίποτα;»

«Δεν σου είπα ψέματα. Όταν σου έστειλα το μήνυμα όλα όσα σου είπα ήταν αλήθεια. Ήταν μόλις είχαμε τελειώσει τον αγώνα, ήθελα να γυρίσω σπίτι νωρίς και να ξεκουραστώ. Όμως όλη η ομάδα θα πηγαίνανε να γιορτάσουν την νίκη μας και με έπρηξαν έλα για ένα ποτό και έλα για ένα ποτό και αναγκάστηκα να πάω.»

«Οοο, τον καημένο τον ανήλικο που οι κακοί τον εξανάγκασαν να βγει να διασκεδάσει με γκόμενες!»

Ξεκινώ να περπατάω πάνω-κάτω μπροστά του, ανίκανη να μείνω στην ίδια θέση για πολύ. Η νουνέχεια μου κρέμεται από μία λεπτή κλωστή.

«Εντάξει, δεν θα στο κρύψω. Ήμουν στενοχωρημένος που δεν σε είχα δει και ένιωθα χάλια και θεώρησα πως θα μου έκανε καλό να πάρω λίγο αέρα. Εξάλλου τέτοιες βραδιές είναι που δένουν ουσιαστικά την ομάδα και…»

«Και; Και; Και είπες δεν γαμιέται; Πού θα το μάθει η Λίλι; Ας βγω, ας κάνω το κομμάτι μου, ας ξενοπηδήξω μιας που με εκείνη δεν πηδάω που δεν πηδάω, και ας την αυτή να ψειρίζεται! Στην καραπουτσακλάρα μου!»

«Καμία σχέση, δεν έγινε τίποτα τέτοιο. Λίλι, δεν σε απάτησα, δεν το έκανα. Σου ορκίζομαι όπου θες. Πάμε τώρα να πάρουμε φίλτρο της αλήθειας για να σου το αποδείξω.»

Η προθυμία του με σκαλώνει λίγο. Ωστόσο όχι αρκετά.

«Έστω και πως δεν με απάτησες. Τι είναι για εσένα η απιστία, Άλεξ; Ότι απλά δεν έχωσες το πουλί σου στο μουνί κάποιας άλλης;»

«Ούτε έχωσα το πουλί μου ούτε φίλησα καμία ούτε τίποτα.»

«Όχι, απλά τριβόσασταν για να ζεσταθείτε!»

Αρπάζω ξανά το περιοδικό και το ανοίγω στην καταδικαστική σελίδα. Την έχω μάθει πλέον να την βρίσκω με κλειστά τα μάτια.

«Εδώ, κοίτα, κοίτα εδώ! Σαν βόας την έχεις τυλίξει. Αν δεν την πήδηξες, σίγουρα την στραγγάλισες!»

Φέρνει το χέρι του στο μέτωπο του σε μία κουρασμένη και στα μάτια μου ένοχη κίνηση.

«Δεν ξέρω τι να πω. Έ-έχεις δίκιο.»

«Συγνώμη;»

Ομολογεί ή ακούνε πουλάκια τα αυτιά μου;

«Έχεις δίκιο. Δεν σε απάτησα, δεν το έκανα, αλλά δεν έπρεπε να κάνω καν αυτό. Απλά είχαμε πιει λίγο παραπάνω και περνάγαμε καλά και γελούσαμε και αυτό είναι όλο. Δεν…»

«Πώς την λένε;»

«Τι σημασία έχει τώρα αυτό;»

«Πώς την λένε;» επαναλαμβάνω φωνάζοντας.

Σκύβει ντροπιασμένα το κεφάλι του.

«Αμαριλλίς.»

«Την γουστάρεις;»

«Όχι! Όχι, τι είναι αυτά που λες! Λίλι, μωρό μου, δεν, δεν υπάρχει άλλη για εμένα. Δεν… Γαμώτο! Σκατά, σκατά!»

Κάθεται ξέπνοος στον καναπέ.

«Δεν μου αξίζεις. Αλήθεια δεν μου αξίζεις. Υποσχέθηκα στον εαυτό μου να μην σε πληγώσω ποτέ ξανά και ορίστε που το ξανάκανα. Όμως δεν είχα καμία τέτοια πρόθεση. Πρέπει να με πιστέψεις. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα το ερωτικό μεταξύ μας. Ούτε καν φλερτ. Αν θες, μπορώ να την καλέσω να στο επιβεβαιώσει και η ίδια. Απλά την συμπάθησα ως άνθρωπο και δέσαμε και κάναμε πλάκα.»

«Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις ότι θα ήθελα να ανταλλάξω έστω και μία κουβέντα μαζί της;» γρυλλίζω εν εξάλλω.

Εννοείται δεν χάφτω όλα αυτά που μου αραδιάζει. Η αγκαλιά τους δεν έχει τίποτα το φιλικό. Μπορεί όντως να μην με απάτησε όπως λέει, να μην ενέδωσε στην αυτή, καθαυτή πράξη, αλλά αυτή η φωτογραφία με έκανε να αισθανθώ τόσο αντικαταστάσιμη. Τόσο αναλώσιμη.

Απαίσιο συναίσθημα. Του είδους που δεν σε αφήνει να αναπνεύσεις.

Άθελα μου πιάνω τον εαυτό μου να δακρύζει. Γαμώτο! Δεν θέλω να του δώσω αυτήν την ικανοποίηση.

«Τόσο λίγη είμαι για εσένα; Τόσο λίγη που δεν σου φτάνω; Εγώ; Μόνο εγώ;»

 _Είμαι μονογαμικός, αν το θες_.

Και εγώ τα πίστευα. Όλα αυτά τα πίστευα. Η χαζή. Η ηλίθια.

Το βλέμμα που μου απευθύνει είναι παράφορο.

«Όχι, Λίλι, τι λες, τι λες; Σημαίνεις τα πάντα για μένα. Είσαι τα πάντα για μένα. Εσύ. Μόνο εσύ. Αν μπορούσα μόνο να σε κάνω να καταλάβεις πόσα πολλά σημαίνεις για εμένα.»

Καλύπτει τα μάτια του με τις παλάμες του, όμως μπορώ να καταλάβω ότι και τα δικά του ματόκλαδα έχουν δακρύσει.

Είναι τόσο άδικος! Για ποιο λόγο μας προκαλεί να το ζήσουμε όλο αυτό;

«Σε αγαπάω.»

Η αναπνοή μου πιάνεται στο στήθος μου.

«Μόνο να ήξερες πόσο πολύ σε αγαπάω.»

Το ψιθυρίζει με σπασμένη φωνή, αλλά ξέρω πως δεν έχω κάνει λάθος. Έχω ακούσει σωστά.

Τα βήματα μου με πηγαίνουν μόνα τους κοντά του. Ακουμπάω το χέρι μου στα μαλλιά του διστακτική και αναποφάσιστη, μα με μία άκρατη ανάγκη να τον αγγίξω. Είναι τρελό, όμως θέλω, χρειάζομαι, να τον παρηγορήσω. Δεν αντέχω να τον βλέπω να κλαίει. Με το που αισθάνεται την επαφή μου γέρνει το κεφάλι του προς το μέρος μου. Έτσι όπως είμαι όρθια και αυτός καθιστός, το μάγουλο του εφάπτεται στην κοιλιά μου. Φέρνει τα χέρια του και τα τυλίγει γύρω από την μέση μου. Περνάνε ορισμένα αμήχανα δευτερόλεπτα και έπειτα στρέφεται και με κοιτάζει στα μάτια.

«Με πιστεύεις; Πιστεύεις πόσο πολύ σε αγαπάω;»

Δεν έχω την δύναμη να απαντήσω σε αυτό. Δεν έχω την δύναμη να θέσω καν μόνη μου την ερώτηση. Μένω να τον παρατηρώ με την ταραχή μέσα μου να κορυφώνεται. Σκύβω και τον φιλάω. Βρίσκω τα χείλη του με τα δικά μου και τον φιλάω με τέτοια ζέση και πείνα όσο ποτέ άλλοτε. Τα στόματα μας γίνονται ένα και οι γλώσσες μας παλεύουν ανεξέλεγκτα μεταξύ τους. Τον σπρώχνω προς τα πίσω στον καναπέ και σκαρφαλώνω επάνω του. Καβαλάω τις λαγόνες του και κάθομαι ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Τον νιώθω να καίει κάτω από το τζιν μου. Χουφτώνει τους γλουτούς μου. Τα βλέφαρα του έχουν δύσει λιγωμένα. Είναι μία δύναμη αυτό, έτσι δεν είναι; Μία απόδειξη, αν μη τι άλλο.

Βγάζω μόνη μου την μπλούζα μου και έπειτα το σουτιέν μου. Δεν τολμώ να σταθώ και να αναρωτηθώ τι κάνω. Φοβάμαι πως όποια επίφαση θάρρους θα εξαφανιστεί από πάνω μου σαν μαγικό που έληξε η επήρεια του. Αυτήν την στιγμή δεν θέλω να έχω σχέση με τον εαυτό μου. Με το μουδιασμένο κοριτσάκι που γνωρίζει για πρώτη φορά τον έρωτα. Αυτήν την στιγμή θέλω να είμαι σαγηνευτική, πλανεύτρα, κυνηγός. Να διεκδικήσω ό,τι δικαιωματικά μου ανήκει. Σε εμένα και μόνο σε εμένα. Σε εμένα και σε καμία άλλη.

Τα μάτια του Άλεξ γυαλίζουν, καθώς μένει να παρατηρεί το στήθος μου.

Δεν ντρέπομαι. Δεν ντρέπομαι. Στην γυναίκα που θέλω να είμαι δεν συγχωρούνται οι ντροπές.

«Είσαι πανέμορφη.»

Ανασηκώνει το βλέμμα του στο πρόσωπο μου. Δεν έχω κοκκινίσει. Δεν μπορεί να έχω κοκκινίσει.

«Αληθινά πανέμορφη.»

Ακουμπά τις παλάμες του στην άκρια του στέρνου μου.

«Είναι εντάξει αυτό;» με ρωτάει.

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

Με χουφτώνει. Οι θηλές μου είναι τόσο σκληρές που απορώ αν είναι όντως δικές μου, αν είναι όντως αυτές. Αν αυτό το κορμί συνεχίζει να εκτελεί τις δικές μου εντολές ή αν έχει αυτόνομη νόηση και βούληση. Σε ποιον ανήκει αυτή η ρώγα που φυλακίζει στο στόμα του; Ποια επιδερμίδα γλύφει η γλώσσα του; Οι νευρώνες που στέλνουν όλα τα μηνύματα τους κατευθείαν στην κορυφή μου αποκρίνονται αντί για εμένα.

«Σε θέλω τόσο πολύ, τόσο πολύ,» μουρμουρίζει χωμένος στο ντεκολτέ μου.

Τρίβει την στύση του επάνω μου και ακόμα και εγώ η άσχετη μπορώ να καταλάβω πόσο αλήθεια είναι αυτό. Αυτό τουλάχιστον είναι εμφανές.

Με φιλάει ξανά βαθιά.

«Θέλεις να πάμε μέσα;»

Μέσα; Στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μέσα;

Μισανοίγω το στόμα μου λαχανιασμένη. Δεύτερη τριβή και το στομάχι μου ανεβοκατεβαίνει σαν παλαβό. Τρίτη επαφή και ένας αναστεναγμός μου ξεφεύγει.

«Ναι. Μέσα,» υποτονθορύζω προτού χάσω εντελώς τον έλεγχο.

* * *

 **Περιμένατε μία βδομαδούλα, αλλά... ΑΝΤΑΜΟΙΒΗ! Φανταζόσασταν να εξελιχθεί έτσι η σκηνή μας; Πώς σας φάνηκε η αντίδραση τους; Σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια!**

 **Προς Natassa22:** **Λατρεύω τα σχόλια σου, που πλέον θα τα χαρακτηρίζω αναλύσεις! Και μάλιστα πολύ οξυδερκείς. Πολύ μου αρέσει να σταματάς να γελάς, είναι ένας από τους στόχους :) Σε χάλασε πολύ η συμπεριφορά του Άλεξ;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Σε ευχαριστώ πραγματικά που αγαπάς τόσο πολύ τις ιστορίες μου. Αν υπάρχει μία ικανοποίηση στο να γράφω, είναι αυτή η αποδοχή ακριβώς. Για την Τελευταία Ευκαιρία δεν θα σχολιάσω, θα αφήσω το κείμενο να μιλήσει στην ώρα του. Επίσης, πολύ καλή ιδέα για το φόρουμ, αν και έχω την εντύπωση πως στο tumblr μπορείτε να σχολιάζετε στις φωτογραφίες και γενικά. Αν θέλετε κάντε μία απόπειρα, να μου πείτε.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Μας προέκυψε και δεύτερος TeamAlex! Κάπου φωλιά θα έχετε!**

 **Προς dorina16able: Aρκετή ανατροπή και δράμα για τώρα; Δεν θέλω να πω πολλά, αλλά έχεις να δεις ακόμα... χεχε!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Εξώφυλλο, όχι! Αλλά μία φωτογραφιούλα... χιχι!**

 **Προς Nushka: Το ζητούμενο είναι ότι έφτασες :) Αχ, βάσανα, βάσανα! Πολλά βάσανα! χαχαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Ανερυθρίαστη διαφήμιση: Ανέβασα και στο Ένας Κόσμος για όποιον ενδιαφέρεται :)**


	30. Κεφάλαιο εικοστό ένατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΙΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΝΑΤΟ**

Όταν γυρίζω στο σχολείο, πεινάω πάρα πολύ. Το βραδινό ωστόσο έχει τελειώσει, οπότε πριν επιστρέψω στον κοιτώνα μου κατεβαίνω στην κουζίνα, μπας και τα ξωτικά με λυπηθούνε και μου δώσουνε κανένα ψίχουλο. Βγάζω τον αόρατο μανδύα, τον κρύβω κάτω από την μασχάλη μου και γαργαλάω το πράσινο αχλάδι, για να μου ανοίξει την πόρτα. Μπαίνω μέσα και πέφτω επάνω στον Ίαν.

«Ω, γεια. Δεν σε είδα,» ακριτολογώ.

Δεν σηκώνω το βλέμμα μου να τον κοιτάξω κατά πρόσωπο. Προσέχω ωστόσο πως κρατάει ένα κολονάτο ποτήρι με λεμονάδα.

«Δίψασες;»

«Η Άνα, πονάει λίγο το στομάχι της και η λεμονάδα θα της κάνει καλό στην χώνεψη.»

Γνέφω καταφατικά και πάω να τον προσπεράσω. Αντί εν τούτοις να μετακινηθεί για να μου αφήσει χώρο, κάνει ένα βήμα προς την ίδια κατεύθυνση με εμένα και ουσιαστικά με στριμώχνει στον τοίχο με το κορμί του. Η καρδιά μου χορεύει κλακέτες.

«Είχες βγει έξω;»

«Ε-ε-ε;» χάνω τα λόγια μου. «Έξω; Πού έξω;»

Αποτολμώ μία βιαστική ματιά προς το μέρος του. Τα χείλη του διαγράφουν ίσα ένα σκανδαλιστικό μειδίαμα. Είναι τόσο αχνό που αν δεν είχα παρατηρήσει τόσες άλλες φορές το στόμα του από τόσο κοντά δεν θα μπορούσα να το διακρίνω.

«Πήγες στον Άλεξ;»

Ξεροκαταπίνω με δυσκολία.

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες;»

Με κάρφωσε κανένας; Αλλά ποιος; Κανείς δεν γνώριζε ότι είχα φύγει από το σχολείο. Ούτε καν η Έμιλι. Πώς στο καλό ξέρει ότι…

Τον αισθάνομαι να σκύβει προς το μέρος μου και το μυαλό μου σταματά κάθε νοητική διεργασία. Πλησιάζει ένα φιλί απόσταση από την αριστερή εσοχή του λαιμού μου και παίρνει μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Μυρίζει ακόμα το σεξ επάνω σου.»

Απομακρύνεται από κοντά μου και μπορώ να αναπνεύσω ξανά κανονικά. Άθελα μου ενώνω τα μάτια μου με τα δικά του. Είναι τόσο μελένια αυτήν την στιγμή που σάμπως και χρυσίζουν φωτιές στην αντανάκλαση τους.

«Μόνο που…»

Το φαρμακερό του μειδίαμα. Μη! Μην το κάνεις! Μη!

«Μόνο που τι;» πιάνω τον εαυτό μου να ρωτάει χωρίς καν να το συνειδητοποιήσω.

«Έχει την μυρωδιά του ανικανοποίητου.»

Μισοκλείνει τα ματόκλαδα του και είναι η έκφραση του η ίδια αυτή η σατυρίαση. Δεν έχω πια φωνή.

«Καλό σου βράδυ.»

Με ένα θρόισμα του μαύρου μανδύα του έχει εξαφανιστεί από μπροστά μου. Καταρρέω στον τοίχο πίσω μου. Γυρίζω το μάγουλο μου στα πλακάκια παλεύοντας να σβήσω τις φλόγες που άφησε να καίνε την επιδερμίδα μου. Τι; Τι ήταν αυτό; Τι ήταν αυτό που έκανε και κυρίως πώς το έκανε; Νταμπλάς κανονικός, όχι αστεία. Να φάω. Πρέπει να φάω. Το φαγητό θα μου δώσει δύναμη και θα με επαναφέρει στην πραγματικότητα από την οποία έχω ξεφύγει ώρα τώρα. Σπρώχνω με κόπο το σώμα μου μπροστά και ξεκολλάω από τον τοίχο. Τίποτα, τίποτα. Ο συναισθηματικός μου κόσμος είναι ανάστα ο Μέρλιν, για αυτό και δεν μπορώ να πάρω μπρος. Υδατάνθρακες. Χρειάζομαι υδατάνθρακες.

«Θα ήθελε κάτι η κυρία Λίλι;»

Είναι η Σουζέτ, η αρχιμάγειρας, που μου μιλάει. Ένα ξωτικό με μεγάλα μωβ μάτια και έναν ροζ φιόγκο στο κεφάλι. Σε αντίθεση με τα χρόνια του πατέρα μου, πλέον τα ξωτικά της κουζίνας πληρώνονται κανονικά και έχουν απελευθερωθεί εντελώς από το καθεστώς της σκλαβιάς. Η θεία μου η Ερμιόνη έπαιξε καταλυτικό ρόλο σε αυτήν την εκστρατεία. Εξαιτίας της χαίρω ιδιαίτερης συμπάθειας και ευμένειας από το μη ανθρώπινο προσωπικό του Χόγκουαρτς.

«Έχει μείνει τίποτα από το βραδινό;» ρωτάω με αγωνία.

Η Σουζέτ μου χαμογελάει γλυκά.

«Κάτι θα βρούμε για την αγαπημένη μας Πότερ.»

Κάθομαι σε ένα σκαμπό μπροστά από τον κεντρικό πάγκο της κουζίνας και η ίδια η Σουζέτ με σερβίρει γλυκόξινο κοτόπουλο με πουρέ γλυκοπατάτας και λαχανάκια Βρυξελών. Τα λαχανάκια τα σπρώχνω διακριτικά στην άκρη του πιάτου μου, αλλά το υπόλοιπο κυριολεκτικά το καταβροχθίζω. Νιώθω ήδη πιο προσγειωμένη και προσανατολισμένη και ειδικά μετά την τάρτα μήλου και το ζεστό ρόφημα με γάλα, κολοκύθα και κανέλα είμαι έτοιμη να κατακτήσω τον κόσμο. Λέμε τώρα.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, Σουζέτ. Ήταν εξαίσιο το γεύμα!»

Καληνυχτίζω ευγενικά τα ξωτικά και ένα κάτι πιο συγκροτημένη φεύγω από την κουζίνα. Επιστρέφω γρήγορα στον κοιτώνα των Γκρίφιντορ πριν περάσει η ώρα κοινής ησυχίας. Όταν μπαίνω μέσα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα των εβδομοετών, όλες οι τσούπρες είναι ήδη στα κρεβάτια τους και χαριεντίζονται. Όλες προσέχουν την ξαφνική μου εμφάνιση – και σίγουρα πρόσεξαν και την ξαφνική μου εξαφάνιση – αλλά δεν λένε τίποτα. Μόνο η Έμιλι σηκώνεται από το κρεβάτι της και έρχεται προς το μέρος μου.

«Είσαι καλά; Πού χάθηκες;» με ρωτάει χαμηλόφωνα φανερά αναστατωμένη.

«Καλά, θα σου πω,» της απαντάω κοιτώντας πάνω από τον ώμο της τις κυράτσες που έχουν στήσει αυτί. «Περίμενε με στο κρεβάτι μου. Πάω να κάνω ένα μπάνιο και έρχομαι.»

Γνέφει καταφατικά και εγώ πηγαίνω και κλείνομαι στο λουτρό. Σε αυτό το οικείο περιβάλλον η ταραχή όλης της ημέρας μου αποκαλύπτεται σε όλο το μέγεθος της. Σέρνω τα βήματα μου μέχρι τον νιπτήρα. Η Λίλι που βλέπω στον καθρέφτη είναι η ίδια με αυτήν που άφησα το πρωί. Οι καθρέφτες, ακόμα και οι μαγικοί, δεν μπορούν να αποκαλύψουν τις εσωτερικές αλλαγές. Αυτές που συνοδεύουν πρωτόγνωρες εμπειρίες. Σκόρπιες εικόνες και μνήμες έρχονται στο μυαλό μου και τα μάτια μου βουρκώνουν. Όχι, όχι άλλο, φωνάζω νοητικά, και πιάνομαι για στήριξη από το μάρμαρο. Παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα, δύο, τρεις. Βγάζω τα ρούχα μου, τα πετάω στα άπλυτα και μπαίνω κάτω από το ντους. Το ζεστό νερό και η μυρωδιά βατόμουρου του σαμπουάν μου με ηρεμούν λίγο περισσότερο. Όπως και η απαλή πετσέτα που σκουπίζομαι, η ενυδατική κρέμα που απλώνω στο κορμί μου, οι χνουδωτές μου πιτζάμες. Μικρά, καθημερινά αντικείμενα που η σιγουριά τους με παρηγορεί. Μέχρι να επιστρέψω στο υπνοδωμάτιο τα νεύρα μου είναι σε σαφώς καλύτερη μοίρα.

Σκαρφαλώνω στο κρεβάτι μου. Η Έμιλι με περιμένει εκεί όπως μου είχε υποσχεθεί. Τραβάμε τις κουρτίνες και ηχομονωνόμαστε.

«Λοιπόν; Άντε, θα μου πεις τι έγινε;»

Κλείνομαι στην αγκαλιά της και την σφίγγω τρυφερά επάνω μου.

«Συγνώμη.»

«Για ποιο πράγμα;»

«Που είμαι τόσο απαίσια φίλη.»

«Έλα, έλα, τώρα, σιγά!» με κανακεύει χαϊδεύοντας μου τα μαλλιά. «Και εγώ συγνώμη. Δεν ήθελα να σου φωνάξω. Ξέφυγα και εγώ λίγο από τον έλεγχο.»

«Όχι, δίκιο είχες. Απόλυτο δίκιο. Σε έχω πρήξει με τον Άλεξ και με τον Άλεξ και με τον Άλεξ.»

«Σε αυτόν πήγες;»

Ανασηκώνομαι και την κοιτάζω καχύποπτα.

«Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν να καταλήγετε όλοι τόσο εύκολα σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα;»

«Ποιοι όλοι;»

Αποστρέφω το βλέμμα μου λες και νιώθω ένοχη. Θα έπρεπε;

«Συνάντησα τον Ίαν στην κουζίνα. Με ρώτησε αν είχα πάει να δω τον Άλεξ.»

«Αλήθεια;» εκπλήσσεται η Έμιλι. «Και αυτόν τι τον νοιάζει;»

«Άσε τώρα τον Ίαν,» αλλάζω θέμα. «Εδώ έχουμε άλλο πρόβλημα.»

Πιάνω την τσάντα πλάτης μου από δίπλα από το κρεβάτι και βγάζω έξω το αμαρτωλό περιοδικό. Της δείχνω την φωτογραφία.

«Την είδα,» με ενημερώνει μουδιασμένα. «Όλο το σχολείο για αυτό μιλάει.»

Α, ρε τους κουτσομπόληδες! Ούτε να κλάσει κανείς δεν μπορεί εδώ μέσα χωρίς να το μάθουν και οι πέτρες. Ώστε για αυτό ο Ίαν ήξερε για τον Άλεξ. Θα άκουσε το σούσουρο και θα έβαλε τα δύο και τα δύο και θα έβγαλε τέσσερα. Όμως το άλλο; Το _άλλο_ ; Το ανικανοποίητο; Τι είναι αυτά;

«Για αυτό πήγες να τον βρεις;»

«Όταν μαλώσαμε, κατέβηκα στην βιβλιοθήκη και είδα τυχαία να διαβάζουν το περιοδικό κάτι πιτσιρίκια. Να μην στα πολυλογώ μου ήρθε ο ουρανός σφοντύλι. Το μυαλό μου θόλωσε. Αν δεν πήγαινα να τον βρω εκείνη την στιγμή, θα έσκαγα.»

«Και;»

«Και πήγα.»

«Και;»

Δαγκώνομαι. Άντε τώρα να το ξεφουρνίσω αυτό.

«Και το κάναμε.»

«Τιιιιιιιιιιι;»

Ευτυχώς που ηχομονώσαμε τον χώρο. Τέτοια τσιρίδα μέχρι την άλλη πλευρά του Απαγορευμένου Δάσους θα ακούστηκε.

«Μισό λεπτό για να καταλάβω,» η Έμιλι μοιάζει να δυσκολεύεται να αντιληφθεί την κατάσταση.

Ε, βέβαια. Πότε ήταν η ζωή μου εμένα φυσιολογική για να είναι και τώρα;

«Θύμωσες που τον είδες αγκαλιά στην φωτογραφία με κάποια άλλη. Σωστά;»

«Σωστά.»

«Και αποφάσισες να πας σπίτι του να τον ξεμπροστιάσεις. Σωστά;»

«Σωστά.»

Δύο στα δύο για την Έμιλι.

«Και από εκεί πώς φτάσατε στο κοκό;»

Κοκό;

«Ούτε η Ρόουζ δεν μιλάει έτσι, ρε Έμ!»

«Ναι, εντάξει, το λεξιλόγιο μου σε πείραξε τώρα! Θα μου εξηγήσεις καμία φορά;»

Αααααχ, εδώ σε θέλω κάβουρα να περπατάς στα κάρβουνα.

Πέφτω προς τα πίσω στο κεφαλάρι και φέρνω τα γόνατα μου στο στέρνο μου αγκαλιάζοντας τα. Λες και η μαρτυρία του κορμιού μου θα τα κάνει όλα πιο εύκολα. Αμ δε!

«Δεν… δεν ξέρω πώς να το εξηγήσω. Την μία στιγμή του φώναζα ότι με απάτησε, την άλλη έκλαιγα που με θεωρούσε λίγη και την αμέσως επόμενη του την έπεσα κανονικά.»

«Κάτσε!» η Έμιλι σταυρώνει τα πόδια της οκλαδόν.

She means business!

«Εσύ του την έπεσες;»

«Μπορείς να το πεις και έτσι.»

«Γιατί πώς αλλιώς μπορείς να το πεις;»

Ουουουουουουου! Αυτή είναι η ερώτηση του ενός εκατομμυρίου!

«Θέλω να πω… Καθόταν εκεί στον καναπέ και έκλαιγε και μου έλεγε ότι είμαι η μοναδική για αυτόν και δεν υπάρχει άλλη και μου είπε, μου είπε πως με αγαπάει.»

«Ναι, και;»

«Και ότι μακάρι να μπορούσε να μου δείξει όλα όσα αισθάνεται για εμένα, ώστε να μην τον αμφισβητώ και αυτά. Και… και δεν ξέρω, Εμ, μου, μου ήρθε φλασιά. Μου ήρθε η απίστευτη ανάγκη να τον νιώσω κοντά μου, ότι ο μόνος, ο μόνος τρόπος να ακυρώσω κάθε απόσταση μεταξύ μας ήταν αυτός. Τον αισθανόμουν τόσο ξένο εκείνη την στιγμή που…»

Η Έμιλι γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Καταλαβαίνω.»

Αλήθεια; Εδώ δεν καταλαβαίνω εγώ καλά-καλά.

«Και μετά τι έγινε;»

«Ε, μετά ξεκινήσαμε να…»

«Ναι, ναι…»

«Ε, και μετά μου λέει πάμε μέσα; Και του λέω πάμε. Και πήγαμε.»

«Και το κάνατε.»

«Ναι. Δηλαδή όχι. Δηλαδή στο περίπου.»

Τώρα είναι που δεν καταλαβαίνει ούτε εκείνη.

«Στο περίπου; Τι πάει να πει στο περίπου;»

Πάει να πει πως η μοίρα μου η ρουφιάνα τα φταίει όλα! Γιατί θα συνέβαινε κάτι στην δική μου ζωή που θα ήταν νορμάλ; Όχι! Φυσικά και όχι!

«Δεν… Δεν…»

«Δεν;» απορεί η Έμιλι.

«Δεν… Ε, ξέρεις, δεν…»

«Ε, πες το με έσκασες!»

«Δεν του σηκωνόταν.»

Είναι μερικές καταστάσεις που είναι τόσο άβολες που ακόμα και με την κολλητή σου έχεις ένα μικρούλι θεματάκι να τις συζητήσεις. Η συγκεκριμένη πρέπει να βρίσκεται στην τοπ πεντάδα αυτών των καταστάσεων.

«Ω,» είναι η ευφυής αντίδραση της Έμιλι. «Καθόλου;»

«Τι πάει να πει καθόλου; Έχει λίγο και πολύ αυτό το πράγμα; Μην με διαολίζεις και εσύ!»

«Ε, βρε παιδάκι μου, μερικές φορές μπορείς να μην έχουν από την αρχή πλήρη στύση και να έρθει μετά.»

«Στον Άλεξ συνέβη το αντίθετο.»

«Δηλαδή;»

«Στην αρχή ήταν μία χαρά. Δηλαδή όσο ήμασταν στο σαλόνι νόμιζα θα του σκιστεί το βρακί από το πόσο σκληρό ήταν. Και μετά που πήγαμε μέσα και γδυθήκαμε τελείως. Φρρρρπ.»

Δεν μου φτάνουν τα ηχητικά εφέ, κάνω και αναπαραγωγή με το χέρι.

«Και δεν πρόλαβε να μπει καθόλου;»

«Καθόλου. Πάλευε εκεί μόνος του μήπως και φτιάξει η κατάσταση, αλλά δεν γινόταν τίποτα.»

«Και έμεινες έτσι; Στα κρύα του λουτρού;»

Παρθένα και ανικανοποίητη. Καλά τα έλεγε ο Ίαν. Πού το κατάλαβε, όμως; Αλήθεια πού;

«Μου πρότεινε να προσπαθήσει να με φέρει αλλιώς, αλλά πλέον είχα χάσει κάθε διάθεση. Άσε. Χάλια!»

«Έλα, εντάξει, μην απογοητεύεσαι. Έχω ακούσει πως συμβαίνει.»

Της ρίχνω μία φαρμακερή ματιά.

«Σου έχει συμβεί εσένα ποτέ;»

«Όχι, όχι, να χτυπήσω ξύλο.»

Χαμογελάει αφοπλιστικά αντιλαμβανόμενη την γκάφα της.

«Όχι, ότι αν μου συνέβαινε θα ήταν τόσο κακό. Θέλω να πω, εντάξει άνθρωποι είναι και αυτοί, όχι μηχανές. Η ανδρική στύση επηρεάζεται από πολλούς παράγοντες. Την ηλικία, το κάπνισμα, την φυσική κατάσταση.»

«Μιλάμε για δεκαεννιάχρονο πρωταθλητή! Πόσο πιο καλή φυσική κατάσταση να έχει κάποιος;»

«Έχω ακούσει ότι έχει να κάνει και με το άγχος και το στρες. Ήταν και ξενυχτισμένος. Κουρασμένος από τον αγώνα. Μπορεί να είχε πιει και λίγο την προηγούμενη νύχτα.»

Τα ίδια μου έλεγε και ο Άλεξ. Ότι ήταν λίγο κουρασμένος και ξενυχτισμένος και πιωμένος και αγχωμένος, γιατί θα ήταν η πρώτη μου φορά και ήθελε όλα να είναι τέλεια για εμένα. Έλα όμως που δεν ήταν. Όχι τέλεια. Τίποτα! Δεν ήταν τίποτα! Και όσο και αν δεν το θέλω, δεν μπορώ να μην σκέφτομαι πως δεν είναι τυχαίο που συνέβη με εμένα. Αν ήταν κάποια άλλη δεν θα συνέβαινε. Αν ήταν αυτή η Αμαρυλλίς δεν θα συνέβαινε. Συνέβη με εμένα, γιατί, γιατί…

«Έμ;»

«Μμμ;»

«Το εννοούσες αυτό που είπες το πρωί; Ότι δεν είμαι πραγματικά ερωτευμένη μαζί του;»

Μένει λίγο να με κοιτάζει.

«Όχι, όχι. Έτσι το είπα. Επάνω στα νεύρα μου.»

Ένα ελάχιστο μειδίαμα σχηματίζεται στα χείλη μου.

«Θα κοιμηθείς εδώ απόψε;»

«Φυσικά.»

Ξαπλώνουμε αντικριστά κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα.

«Σε αγαπώ πολύ,» την φιλάω απαλά στο μάγουλο.

«Και εγώ.»

Αυτό τουλάχιστον δεν έχω καμία αμφιβολία πως το εννοεί με πάσα ειλικρίνεια.

Τις επόμενες ημέρες η διάθεση μου κυμαίνεται σε μία κατάσταση δεν ξέρω, δεν απαντώ. Το σχολείο τα ίδια σκατά, η διεθνής φιλία μην τα συζητάμε καλύτερα και η φάση με τον Άλεξ, γάμησε τα. Όχι στην κυριολεξία. Αυτό είναι το πρόβλημα. Την Κυριακή που έφυγα από το σπίτι του ήμασταν και οι δύο πολύ μουδιασμένοι. Μετά τις αποτυχημένες μας προσπάθειες στο κρεβάτι και την κατάληξη, ότι το συγκεκριμένο εργαλείο δεν φαίνεται να συνεργάζεται, ντυθήκαμε στην σιωπή πιο αμήχανοι από ποτέ άλλοτε. Μου πρότεινε να με συνοδέψει μέχρι το Χόγκσμιντ, αλλά ήμουν αρκετά τυχερή που οι καθηγητές λόγω Κυριακής δεν μπήκαν στην διαδικασία να αντιληφθούν ότι λείπω. Δεν χρειαζόμουν και φωνές που θα τους ψιθύριζαν ότι είδανε την Πότερ με τον Γουντ στο χωριό. Για αυτό και με πήγε απλά ως το σαλόνι του, όπου με αποχαιρέτισε με ένα ξώφαλτσο φιλί μεταξύ μάγουλου και στόματος. Μία επιτυχία!

Όπως καταλαβαίνετε, δεν έχω ιδέα πώς να αντιδράσω. Δεν του έχω στείλει κανένα μήνυμα, ωστόσο ούτε εκείνος. Εκτός από το φιάσκο με το σεξ, δεν έχω ξεπεράσει και την φωτογραφία στο περιοδικό. Παραμένει αγκάθι στα πλευρά μου, ιδίως που σε κάθε γωνιά που στρέφομαι βρίσκεται κάποιος με το εν λόγω ανάγνωσμα ανά χείρας. Πραγματικά τρελαίνομαι! Προσπαθώ να μην το σκέφτομαι, όμως είναι αδύνατον. Η εικόνα του αγκαλιά με την δίμετρη Αμαρυλλίδα με έχει στοιχειώσει. Ειδικά που μαζί δεν καταφέραμε να… αυτό τέλος πάντων. Από την άλλη δεν μπορώ να πάψω να σκέφτομαι και την σκηνή με τον Ίαν. Δεν ήταν μόνο τα λόγια του αυτά καθαυτά που με προβληματίζουν – πού στο καλό ήξερε για το ανικανοποίητο; για το σεξ πες πάει και έρχεται – όσο περισσότερο πόσο πολύ με επηρέασαν. Γιατί να με νοιάζει τι γνώμη έχει ο Ίαν για την σεξουαλική μου ζωή; Να μείνει αυτός με την καλλονή του και να με αφήσει εμένα στην ησυχία μου.

Βασικά αυτό θέλω. Να μείνω στην ησυχία μου. Τα νεύρα μου πέρασαν πολλά συνεχόμενα σοκ και δεν αντέχουν άλλο. Για αυτό και τους αποφεύγω όλους, τουτέστιν τα τρία ζευγάρια που από ότι φαίνεται έχουν γίνει τρελό παρεάκι. Μόνο με την Έμιλι μιλάω στον κοιτώνα μας. Της εξήγησα ότι δεν μπορώ να προσποιούμαι άλλο την άνετη. Νιώθω περίεργα παρουσία του Ίαν και της Άνα και εκείνη σταμάτησε να με πιέζει. Βλέπει προφανώς και η ίδια ότι είμαι στις μαύρες μου αυτό το διάστημα. Εξάλλου όλοι στο συγκρότημα τρέχουν τόσο πολύ με τις πρόβες για το Χάλογουιν που δεν μένει χρόνος για άλλη κοινωνικοποίηση.

Ανακοινώθηκαν και τα αποτελέσματα για τους διαγωνιζόμενους στο Τριμαγικό Τουρνουά. Ναι, κάποιοι ακόμα ασχολούνται και με αυτό. Η Έμιλι εκείνη την αποφράδα ημέρα είχε έρθει να μου πει πως δήλωσε συμμετοχή, όμως εν τέλει δεν επιλέχθηκε εκείνη, οπότε δεν έγινε και μεγάλο θέμα. Αντίθετα από το σχολείο μας βγήκε η Εμμανουέλα Νοτ, μία Σλίδεριν, από το Μαχουτοκόρο μία Γιαπωνέζα – προφανώς – και από τους Κουβανούς – wait for it – μία Κουβανή. Ω, μα τι έκπληξη! Πάντως πρώτη φορά στα χρονικά οι διαγωνιζόμενες είναι και οι τρεις κοπέλες και αυτό συζητήθηκε εν γένει θετικά από όλους. Φυσικά η Πένυ με το girl power έσκισε και τα δύο σουτιέν που έχει.

Προσωπικά δεν με αγγίζει τίποτα από όλα αυτά. Πράγματα συμβαίνουν γύρω μου και δεν με ακουμπάνε. Είναι σαν να τα παρακολουθώ όλα πίσω από ένα αδιαφανές τζάμι που αλλοιώνει εικόνες και ήχους. Ζω το ατομικό μου δράμα και δεν έχω καμία διάθεση να κάνω τίποτα για αυτό. Όταν έχεις παλέψει τόσο πολύ για κάτι, περιμένεις αυτό το κάτι να είναι το τέλειο. Ότι η κορυφή δεν έχει ψεγάδια. Ότι η επιτυχία είναι ολότητα, μία πάγια κατάσταση όπου ποτέ δεν πηγαίνει τίποτα στραβά. Όμως να που τελικά πιο τρομακτικό από το να μην βγαίνουν τα όνειρα σου αληθινά είναι εν τέλει να βγαίνουν. Και να μην είναι καθόλου μα καθόλου έτσι όπως τα είχες φανταστεί.

Σε τέτοια ωραία ψυχολογική διάθεση με βρίσκει η Παρασκευή, μία εβδομάδα μετά την αποτυχημένη μου απόπειρα στο ξεπαρθένιασμα. Αύριο είναι Σάββατο και Χόγκσμιντ και ενώ από προηγουμένως είχαμε κανονίσει με τον Άλεξ πως θα έρθει να με δει, τώρα δεν έχω ιδέα τι θα γίνει και αν θα έρθει, μα ταυτόχρονα διστάζω να του γράψω και να τον ρωτήσω. Δεν μπορώ να βρω τις σωστές λέξεις. Βασικά δεν ξέρω πώς προχωράει κάποιος μετά από μία νίλα στην σχέση του. Οι μόνες καταστάσεις που γνώριζα μέχρι τώρα είναι δεν τα έχουμε και είμαι στενοχωρημένη, τα έχουμε και είμαι χαρούμενη. Δεν είμαστε μαζί και είμαι λυπημένη, είμαστε μαζί και είμαι ευτυχισμένη. Αυτό το ενδιάμεσο του είμαστε αλλά κάτι δεν πηγαίνει απόλυτα καλά δεν μπορώ να το διαχειριστώ.

Από την άλλη τσαντίζομαι. Αυτός έχει το πρόβλημα, αυτός πρέπει να επικοινωνήσει μαζί μου. Και δεν αναφέρομαι μόνο στο βιολογικό του πράγματος. Δεν έχω εννοείται ξεχάσει την κουτσουκέλα του. Ή θεωρεί ότι θα αφήσει τον χρόνο να κυλήσει και το πράγμα θα αποσιωπηθεί; Αν έτσι σκέφτεται με αυτό το πλευρό να κοιμάται! Εξάλλου αυτός είναι ο ώριμος και ο μεγάλος και ο ενήλικος μεταξύ των δυο μας. Αυτός πρέπει να ξέρει πώς να φερθεί και τι να κάνει. Αυτός οφείλει να με βοηθήσει να ξεπεράσουμε τον όποιο σκόπελο. Για όνομα του Μέρλιν, εκατό χρόνια τα είχε με την κατσίκα. Τίποτα δεν του έμαθε από το πώς πρέπει να φέρονται στις κοπέλες;

«Λίλι, έχεις γράμμα.»

Ο Χιούγκο μου αφήνει έναν άσπρο φάκελο μπροστά από το θρανίο μου. Είναι τελευταία ώρα πριν από το Σαββατοκύριακο και έχουμε Ιστορία της Μαγείας. Έχω ήδη πάρει τον πρώτο ύπνο.

«Γιατί το έχεις εσύ το γράμμα μου;» ρωτάω γυρίζοντας το από την άλλη πλευρά.

Είναι από τον Άλεξ και ένα τρέμουλο με πιάνει.

«Πήγα στο πύργο για να στείλω ένα γράμμα στην μάνα μου και μόλις έφτασε η κουκουβάγια του Άλεξ. Την αναγνώρισα και το πήρα να στο δώσω για να μην περιμένεις μέχρι το βράδυ.»

Το ταχυδρομείο επιτρέπεται να το λαμβάνουμε μόνο στις ώρες τραπεζαρίας.

«Ωραία, ευχαριστώ.»

«Δεν θα το ανοίξεις;» με κοιτάζει περίεργα.

«Αργότερα. Τώρα πρέπει να προσέξουμε στο μάθημα.»

«Από πότε προσέχουμε στο μάθημα της Ιστορίας;»

«Να το πω αυτό στην αδερφή σου, κακομοίρη μου, δεν θα σε ξεπλένει ούτε η Στύγα!»

Αυτό τον βουλώνει αυτοκρατορικά και με αφήνει στην ησυχία μου. Εννοείται με τρώνε τα μέσα μου να δω τι μου έχει γράψει ο Άλεξ, αλλά από την άλλη φοβάμαι. Και αν μου λέει πως τελικά το μετάνιωσε, είδε ότι δεν μπορεί να έχει τέτοια σχέση και καλύτερα να το αφήσουμε; Σίγουρα θα ντράπηκε και αυτός με το – χμμ – ατύχημα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα. Μπορεί να μην μπορεί να με ξαναντικρίσει μετά από αυτό, επειδή θα του θυμίζω για πάντα το στραπάτσο του. Σάλαζαρ! Θα μείνω πάλι μόνη, έρημη και παρθένα! Τελείωσε. Όχι μόνο υπάρχει ειδικό ράφι αποκλειστικά για εμένα, αλλά έχει και τα δακτυλικά μου αποτυπώματα.

Μέχρι να τελειώσει το μάθημα της ιστορίας έχω φάει όλα τα νύχια μου. Στο βραδινό αισθάνομαι το γράμμα να με καίει μέσα από το ύφασμα της τσέπης μου. Προσπαθώ επισταμένα να το αγνοήσω. Επικεντρώνομαι αντί αυτού στις συζητήσεις γύρω μου. Όλοι μιλάνε για το πρώτο αγώνισμα του Τριμαγικού Τουρνουά που θα γίνει το επόμενο Σάββατο. Κανείς δεν ξέρει ακριβώς τι θα είναι και όλοι υποθέτουν. Ο Φρανκ επιμένει πως θα έχει να κάνει κάτι με το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος, επειδή είδε τον πατέρα του να σκαλίζει κάτι πράγματα εκεί πέρα. Ένας Γκρίφιντορ από το πέμπτο έτος ονόματι Μόργκαν ισχυρίζεται ότι άκουσε τον Χάγκριντ να λέει κάτι για Χίμαιρες, αυτά τα απαίσια υβρίδια ζώου που συναντώνται στην Ελλάδα. Ελπίζω να μην έχει δίκιο. Οι χίμαιρες είναι αποτρόπαια γκροτέσκες και κυρίως πολύ επικίνδυνες.

«Για πες, Λίλι, ο πατέρας σου τι λέει για το Τουρνουά; Είμαι σίγουρος πως σου έχει εξιστορήσει ένα σωρό περιπέτειες,» ενθουσιάζεται ο Μόργκαν.

Λυπάμαι που θα σε απογοητεύσω, μικρέ θαυμαστή του Χάρυ Πότερ, αλλά ο πατέρας μου αποφεύγει να μας μιλάει για οτιδήποτε έχει να κάνει με το προσωπικό παρελθόν του. Οι μόνες ιστορίες που μας έλεγε μικρά ήταν για τον Τζακ και την Φασολιά και την Πεντάμορφη και το Τέρας. Δική μου αγαπημένη ήταν η Σταχτοπούτα. Μάλιστα ο πατέρας μου ήξερε να λέει την ιστορία της καλύτερα από όλους, επειδή περιέγραφε εκπληκτικά τα φορέματα που φορούσε και συγκεκριμένα την έκανε να πηγαίνει τρεις φορές στον χορό αντί για μία με τρεις διαφορετικές τουαλέτες. Την πρώτη ημέρα φορούσε μία πράσινη με όλα τα λουλούδια της πλάσης. Την δεύτερη μία μπλε με όλα τα θαλασσινά κοράλλια και την τελευταία μία μαύρη με όλα τα αστέρια του ουρανού. Και ονειρευόμουν εγώ τούλια και πρίγκιπες. Μήπως εν τέλει ο πατέρας μου φταίει για όλα;

«Μπα, ο θείος Χάρυ δεν λέει και πολλά,» εξηγεί ο Χιούγκο αντί για εμένα. «Ο πατέρας μου όμως είναι τρελός παραμυθάς. Αν τον γνωρίσεις καμία ημέρα, θα σε ζαλίσει στις ιστορίες.»

Ευτυχώς η προσοχή του Μόργκαν στρέφεται προς τον ξάδερφο μου και έτσι με αφήνει στην ησυχία μου. Δεν μου αρέσει να συζητάω τον πατέρα μου και γενικά την οικογένεια μου με ξένους. Είναι δική μου, εντάξει; Δεν είμαι υποχρεωμένη να την μοιραστώ με κανέναν άλλον, όσο διάσημοι και αν είμαστε.

«Πω, Λίλι, είδες τι παιχνίδι έκανε χθες ο δικός σου;»

Γκρρρρρρ! Γιατί δεν με αφήνετε για ένα λεπτό στην ησυχία μου;

«Ναι, ρε αλήθεια! Λίλι, ήταν φοβερός.»

Ρίχνω ένα φαρμακερό βλέμμα στα τεταρτοετή διδυμάκια Πήτερ και Πωλ προκειμένου να καταλάβουν, ότι δεν έχω καμία όρεξη να ακούσω για τα κατορθώματα του Άλεξ. Όσο και αν φαίνεται περίεργο, ενώ χαίρομαι να πηγαίνει καλά στην καριέρα του, οι λεπτομέρειες όχι μόνο με αφήνουν παγερά αδιάφορη, μα με στενοχωρούν κιόλας. Αποτελούν ένα κομμάτι του που δεν μου ανήκει, αλλά αντίθετα ανήκει σε όλους τους άλλους.

«Καλά έκαναν και τον έβαλαν βασικό. Και την επόμενη εβδομάδα λέει βασικός θα παίξει που ξεκινά το Ευρωπαϊκό.»

Κάποιοι προφανώς δεν πήραν το μήνυμα.

«Εντάξει και τι δεν θα έδινα να δω έναν αγώνα ζωντανά. Αχ, Λίλι, μπορείς να το κανονίσεις;»

Συγνώμη;

«Αχ, ναι, Λίλι, ναι, ναι! Μπορούμε να ζητήσουμε να πάμε όλοι μαζί, σαν εκδρομή! Αν το προτείνεις εσύ στον κύριο Όλιβερ είναι σίγουρο πως θα δεχτεί. Και μέσω του Άλεξ μπορείς να μας βρεις και δωρεάν εισιτήρια. VIP!»

«Μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό;» μπαίνει στην συζήτηση ξανά και ο Μόργκαν.

Κάποιος μου κάνει πλάκα, έτσι;

«Ναι, ρε Λιλς! Γιατί όχι;» τσουπ χώνεται και ο Χιούγκο.

«Ρε, πάτε καλά;» φρικάρω. «Να κανονίσω να πάει όλο το σχολείο να δει αγώνα κουίντιτς;»

«Όχι όλο το σχολείο. Μόνο οι Γκρίφιντορ. Άλλωστε και ο Άλεξ και ο πατέρας του Γκρίφιντορ ήταν.»

Τι καλά που τα έχει ο Πήτερ στο φτωχό μυαλουδάκι του.

«Καλά, έστω και το κανονίζω,» προσποιούμαι ότι το διαπραγματεύομαι. «Ποιος θα πάει να ρωτήσει την ΜακΓκόναγκαλ, ε;»

Κανείς δεν μιλάει. Εδώ σας θέλω πουλάκια μου.

«Ρώτα εσύ και αν το θέμα λυθεί, την ΜακΓκόναγκαλ την αναλαμβάνω εγώ.»

Όπα ρε Μόργκαν που μας προέκυψες και διαμεσολαβητής!

«Είμαι άλλωστε ο πρόεδρος των μαθητών.»

Ο ποιος; Έχουμε εμείς πρόεδρο; Από πότε; Γιατί εξακολουθούν να συμβαίνουν πράγματα γύρω μου και εγώ απλά δεν παίρνω χαμπάρι;

«Ναι, Λίλι! Ρώτα τον Άλεξ, ρώτα τον Άλεξ!» αρχίζουν να ζητάνε όλα μαζί τα παλαβά.

«Οοο, με σκάσατε!» πετάγομαι επάνω. «Να πάτε να τον ρωτήσετε μόνοι σας, εντάξει;»

«Μα…»

Δεν κάθομαι να ακούσω άλλο. Φεύγω από την τραπεζαρία έξω φρενών. Ακούς εκεί! Θράσος! Λες και δικό μου είναι το τσιφλίκι και κάνω ό,τι μου γουστάρει. Ρώτα τον Άλεξ και ρώτα τον Άλεξ! Εδώ δεν ρωτάω πιο επείγοντα ζητήματα τον Άλεξ, θα τον ρωτήσω αυτό; Φουρκισμένη και πεινασμένη, ούτε δέκα μπουκιές δεν πρόλαβα να σταυρώσω η δόλια με τους δαιμονισμένους, βγαίνω έξω από το σχολείο και πηγαίνω μέχρι την λίμνη. Κάθομαι στην όχθη της και ξεκινώ να μαδώ τσαντισμένα τα χορτάρια και να τα πετάω προς το νερό. Το γράμμα στην τσέπη μου έχει ξεκινήσει να πάλλεται σαν ζωντανή καρδιά. Μα τω Μέρλιν.

Το βγάζω έξω και το περιεργάζομαι. Νιώθω λίγο σαν το πείραμα με την γάτα του Σρέντιγκερ. Το κάναμε πέρυσι στις Ανθρώπινες Επιστήμες και μου έκανε φοβερή εντύπωση. Φανταστείτε για να το θυμάμαι ακόμα. Ήταν που λέτε ένας Αυστριακός τύπος, ο Σρέντιγκερ, φυσικός με το όνομα, και πήρε μία γάτα και την έβαλε μέσα σε ένα μαύρο κουτί από όπου δεν ακουγόταν κανένας ήχος και δεν φαινόταν τίποτα. Μέσα τοποθέτησε μακριά από την γάτα και ένα φιαλίδιο με ραδιενεργή ουσία, η οποία στο διάστημα μίας ώρας θα μπορούσε να διασπαστεί ή όχι. Αν συνέβαινε αυτό, τότε αυτόματα θα ενεργοποιούταν ένα σφυρί που θα σκότωνε την γάτα. Το πείραμα του, βασικά νοητικό παράδοξο μιας και καμία γάτα δεν χρησιμοποιήθηκε, ήθελε να αποδείξει τις καταστάσεις στις οποίες μπορούν ταυτόχρονα να είναι αληθινές δύο τουλάχιστον πιθανότητες, τουτέστιν πριν ανοίξει το κουτί η γάτα θα μπορούσε να είναι και να μην είναι ζωντανή.

Ε, κάπως έτσι νιώθω τώρα και εγώ με το γράμμα του Άλεξ. Δίχως να το ανοίξω και οι δύο πιθανότητες είναι ανοιχτές – είμαστε ή δεν είμαστε μαζί. Αν ωστόσο το ανοίξω, τότε αυτομάτως η μία πιθανότητα θα έχει πεθάνει. Και αν είναι αυτή που φοβάμαι, τότε θα πεθάνω και εγώ μαζί της. Δεν γίνεται ωστόσο να το αποφεύγω άλλο. Μία εβδομάδα στην ασάφεια μου ήταν αρκετή. Αν είναι να χωρίσουμε, ας χωρίσουμε μία ώρα αρχύτερα. Δεν υπάρχει κανένα νόημα να το τραβάω από τα μαλλιά. Ούτως ή άλλως όπως απέδειξε και το παράδοξο του Σρέντιγκερ η αλήθεια είναι θέμα αντίληψης. Για τον Άλεξ που έγραψε αυτό το γράμμα η αλήθεια είναι μία. Η μόνη δική μου δύναμη είναι να την πραγματώσω στον μικρόκοσμο μου ή όχι. Άδικο, δεν συμφωνείτε;

Με μία ανάσα σκίζω το γράμμα και το ανοίγω.

* * *

 **Για να δείτε τι καλή που είμαι, τεράστιο κεφαλαιάκι αυτήν την φορά! Θέλω και τεράστια σχολιάκια για να μου δείξετε πόσο σας άρεσε! Αν και είμαι σίγουρη, ότι δεν ήταν αυτό ακριβώς που περιμένατε! Αχ, ούτε η μικρή μας Λίλι τα περίμενε έτσι τα πράγματα! Κωλοζωή!**

 **Προς dorina16able: Οκέι μαζί σου. Αλλά πριν τους παρατήσει να μη δει λίγο γλύκα πρώτα, χαχαχαχαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Παιχταράααααα μου!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, νιώθω λες και βλέπεις το παιδί σου να μεγαλώνει, κάπως έτσι! Και ναι ο Άλεξ είναι αυτός που είναι. Πού να βγάλει τον μάτσο τώρα στα ξαφνικά; Τουλάχιστον δεν ανακάλυψε κανένας την Λίλι. Βέβαια, δεν το χάρηκε και πολύ... :) Επίσης, έχω να σημειώσω την απουσία σου στα υπόλοιπα fanfics. Μπουχουχουχου!**

 **Προς Nushka: Δεν νομίζω ότι το μετάνοιωσε που έγινε. Μάλλον το μετάνοιωσε που δεν έγινε, χαχαχα!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Γεια σου, teamAlex! Αν και πιστεύω και εσύ λίγο πιο αποφασιστικό θα τον ήθελες. Εμ, για αυτό κορίτσια ήταν με την Αλίσια! Καμία σας δεν τον καταλαβαίνει, χιχιχιχι!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Τι να σου πω... Δεν θα μάθει ούτε η Λίλι για το make up sex. Ίσως άλλη φορά, χαχαχα! Ωρόρα-Άλμπους θα επανέλθουμε πολύ σύντομα!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ-πολύ-πολύ για τα σχολιάκια σας! Α, και έβαλα την επίμαχη φώτο του Άλεξ στο tumblr για να μου πείτε αν εσάς θα σας ανέβαινε έτσι το αίμα στο κεφάλι όταν θα την βλέπατε!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	31. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ**

Ο Άλεξ με περιμένει λίγο έξω από το Χόγκσμιντ. Φοράει τζιν και γκρι μάλλινη ζακέτα και έχει χτενίσει τα μαλλιά του προς τα πίσω. Παρατηρώ ξανά πόσο όμορφος είναι, αλλά είναι η πρώτη φορά που η συνειδητοποίηση αυτή με εκπλήσσει. Σάμπως και πίστευα, αφελώς, πως όταν τσακώνεσαι με έναν άνθρωπο ή όταν επέρχεται κάποια διαταραχή στην σχέση σας, τότε αυτός μεταλλάσσεται. Παύει να είναι όπως θυμόσουν ότι είναι ή εν τοιαύτη περιπτώσει ότι δεν θα τον δεις εσύ πάλι όπως ήταν πριν από το μοιραίο γεγονός. Μπορεί με τον Άλεξ η σχέση μας να έχει περάσει ουκ ολίγα σκαμπανεβάσματα και τρικυμίες, ωστόσο η τωρινή ρήξη μού μοιάζει πιο αληθινή από ποτέ. Ίσως επειδή τώρα η σχέση μας είναι πιο αληθινή από ποτέ, αμοιβαία, και όχι η ονειροφαντασίωση μίας τρελά ερωτευμένης κοπελίτσας. Τώρα είμαστε και οι δύο δοσμένοι σε αυτό το δέσιμο και οποιαδήποτε αναταραχή μας επηρεάζει και τους δύο.

Φτάνω μπροστά του και σταματώ. Μου χαμογελά αχνά.

«Τι κάνεις;»

«Καλά, εσύ;»

«Καλά.»

Ύστερα από λίγο,

«Μου έλειψες.

Αποστρέφω το βλέμμα μου μην ξέροντας τι ακριβώς να αποκριθώ. Δεν είναι πως δεν μου έλειψε, είναι πως τα συναισθήματα μου είναι ένας αχταρμάς και δεν μπορώ να αποσαφηνίσω ποιο έρχεται πρώτο. Αν του πω ότι μου έλειψε, αν είμαι τόσο σαφής, είναι σαν να του λέω ψέματα. Όμως βρίσκομαι εδώ, επομένως ελπίζω η παρουσία μου να μιλήσει από μόνη της.

«Είσαι έτοιμη να φύγουμε;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά. Έχω ήδη πει στην Έμιλι να με καλύψει σε περίπτωση που κάποιος μυριστεί την απουσία μου.

Μου προσφέρει το μπράτσο του και τον πιάνω αγκαζέ διατηρώντας ωστόσο κάποια απόσταση μεταξύ των σωμάτων μας. Τον αφήνω να μας οδηγήσει λίγο παραπέρα προς την πλευρά του δάσους. Εκεί βρίσκουμε ένα παλιό κονσερβοκούτι τόνου. Ο Άλεξ το ανασηκώνει και κρατώντας το ακόμα στην παλάμη του μου το προσφέρει. Το ακουμπάω καθώς αρχίζει να φωτίζει. Το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό βρισκόμαστε κάπου αλλού. Γκρίζος ουρανός μας υποδέχεται και μία πόλη ζούγκλα κτηρίων στα πόδια μας που δεν αναγνωρίζω.

«Πού είμαστε; Στο γράμμα σου είπες θα ερχόμασταν Παρίσι.»

«Είμαστε στο Παρίσι.»

«Και πού είναι ο Πύργος του Άιφελ;»

Μου υποδεικνύει το έδαφος από κάτω μας και μόλις τότε αντιλαμβάνομαι, γιατί ενώ είμαστε στο Παρίσι δεν έβλεπα τον Πύργο του Άιφελ. Επειδή στεκόμαστε πάνω στον Πύργο του Άιφελ. Στην κορυφή του συγκεκριμένα. Ένα μεταλλικό επίθεμα με το ζόρι ένα επί ένα.

«Ουάου!»

Τώρα που προσανατολίστηκα απολαμβάνω την θέα γύρω μου εκστασιασμένη. Έχω ξανάρθει στο Παρίσι, αλλά ποτέ δεν το έχω ατενίσει από τόσο ψηλά. Και με τον Άλεξ δίπλα μου η αλήθεια είναι.

«Φαίνεται θα κάνουμε φετίχ τα ψηλά μέρη,» του λέω αναφερόμενη στην ταράτσα μας στο Λονδίνο.

«Και εμένα μου αρέσει πολύ να κοιτάζω από ψηλά. Μπορεί να ακουστεί περίεργο, αλλά νιώθω πιο ασφαλής έτσι.»

Συμφωνώ μαζί του. Μπορεί εδώ πάνω να κινδυνεύουμε να γκρεμοτσακιστούμε και να σπάσουμε κανένα σβέρκο, όμως ταυτόχρονα κανείς και τίποτα δεν μπορεί να μας αγγίξει. Άλλωστε είναι ένα από τα καλά του να είσαι μάγος.

Ο Άλεξ με αγκαλιάζει από την μέση και ακουμπάει το κεφάλι του στο δικό μου. Στεκόμαστε έτσι, δίχως να μιλάμε, εγώ ωστόσο, σε αντίθεση με άλλες φορές που βρισκόμουν μέσα στα χέρια του, δεν έχω σταματήσει να σκέφτομαι. Δεν ξέρω αν το αντιλαμβάνεται και απομακρύνεται.

«Πρέπει να κατέβουμε. Το πάει για βροχή.»

Πράγματι, μέχρι να διακτινιστούμε στην πλατεία Τροκαντερό έχει πιάσει δυνατή μπόρα. Φθινόπωρο στο Παρίσι και εμείς να τρέχουμε μέσα στην καταιγίδα. Πολύ ρομαντικό; Βρίσκουμε καταφύγιο σε ένα μπιστρό στην γωνία. Οι μπαλαρίνες που έχω βάλει έχουν πλημμυρίσει, για αυτό αφήνω τον Άλεξ να καταλάβει ένα τραπέζι και διακριτικά τις αλλάζω σε μπότες στην τουαλέτα. Επιστρέφω και κάθομαι απέναντι του, δίπλα από την τζαμαρία του μαγαζιού. Οι δρόμοι έξω έχουν ερημώσει. Προφανώς όλοι οι διαβάτες έχουν καταφύγει σε κάποιο παρόμοιο στέγαστρο.

«Πεινάς;» με ρωτάει ο Άλεξ.

Αν με γνώριζε καλύτερα, θα ήξετε ότι πάντα πεινάω.

Παραγγέλνουμε ζεστούς καφέδες και μία ποικιλία κρουασάν. Το γκαρσόνι μάς τα φέρνει σε ένα καλαθάκι με καρό κόκκινη πετσέτα. Είναι καυτά από τον φούρνο και πεντανόστιμα σε κάθε πιθανή γεύση. Διαλέγω ένα με ανάμεικτη σοκολάτα, μαύρη και λευκή. Η σφολιάτα λιώνει κυριολεκτικά στο στόμα μου. Ο Άλεξ δεν τρώει. Κοιτάζει έξω από το τζάμι με κάποια μελαγχολία στην έκφραση. Φταίει ο καιρός ή όχι μόνο; Έπειτα στρέφεται προς το μέρος μου και τα χείλη του σκαρφαλώνουν σε ένα μισό χαμόγελο.

«Λερώθηκες.»

Με ακουμπάει με τον αντίχειρα στην άκρια του στόματος μου για να με σκουπίσει και ύστερα γλύφει το δάχτυλο του. Μέρλιν, πώς είναι δυνατόν η ατμόσφαιρα μεταξύ μας να είναι τόσο τεταμένη και ξαφνικά τόσο ερωτική;

«Θυμάσαι την τελευταία φορά που ήμασταν μαζί στο Παρίσι;»

«Φυσικά.»

Τότε μετά την Μεριμπέλ. Που με απέφευγε αφότου με είχε φασώσει μέχρι το ξημέρωμα.

«Για αυτό επέλεξα να έρθουμε ξανά εδώ. Θέλω να δημιουργήσουμε καινούργιες αναμνήσεις από αυτήν την πόλη. Μαζί.»

Πιάνει τα χέρια μου στα δικά του και με χαϊδεύει.

«Θέλω να ξεγράψουμε όλα τα κακά και να τα αντικαταστήσουμε με καλά. Μόνο με καλά.»

Παρατηρώ τα πλεγμένα δάχτυλα μας. Τα δικά του έχουν αποκτήσει κάλους που δεν θυμόμουν. Προφανώς από το κουίντιτς.

«Δεν υπάρχουν μόνο καλά,» μονολογώ.

Δεν ξέρω αν αντιλαμβάνεται πώς το εννοώ, όμως δεν σχολιάζει κάτι. Είναι αυτή μία συνειδητοποίηση χαμένης παιδικότητας; Για εμένα νομίζω είναι.

Μέχρι να τελειώσουμε το πρωινό μας η βροχή έχει σταματήσει. Βγαίνουμε έξω στον δρόμο και ξεκινάμε να περπατάμε στην πόλη μία χέρι-χέρι, μία αγκαλιά, μία σε απέναντι πεζοδρόμια. Διανύουμε μεγάλες αποστάσεις με τα πόδια, διακτινιζόμαστε από την μία περιοχή στην άλλη, χαζεύουμε μαγαζιά και βιτρίνες. Αποφεύγουμε τα αμιγώς τουριστικά μέρη. Προτιμούμε να βιώσουμε την παριζιάνικη αίσθηση του οδοστρώματος και των πλακόστρωτων. Ο Άλεξ επιμένει να μου αγοράσει κάτι και όσο και αν σήμερα με έχει πιάσει το φιλοσοφικό μου δεν αντιστέκομαι σε ένα παλτό Yves Saint Laurent σε μπλε ρουαγιάλ.

«Πάει εκπληκτικά με τα μάτια σου,» μου λέει και με φιλάει στα χείλη.

Είναι μονάχα ένα στιγμιαίο πέρασμα, όμως με σκαλώνει, επειδή έχω να τον αισθανθώ έτσι από εκείνη την αποφράδα Κυριακή μία εβδομάδα πίσω. Είναι τόσο αλλόκοτο. Σαν να γνωρίζω ξανά κάτι που ξέρω ήδη μα να μου αποκαλύπτεται διαφορετικό με άλλα μάτια. Ένα κουβάρι οι σκέψεις μου, είπαμε.

Αφήνουμε πίσω μας την εκπληκτική μπουτίκ και κατευθυνόμαστε προς την λεωφόρο των Ηλύσιων Πεδίων και την Αψίδα του Θριάμβου. Έχει πάρει να σκοτεινιάζει, απόγευμα πια.

«Έλα να βγάλουμε μία φωτογραφία,» προτρέπει ο Άλεξ.

Δίνει την φωτογραφική του σε έναν περαστικό να μας φωτογραφίσει. Στα μάτια του μοιάζει απλή φωτογραφική, όμως είναι μαγική και όταν μας την δίνει πίσω η κάμερα μας έχει πιάσει να κοιταζόμαστε βαθιά στα μάτια. Δεν κουνιόμαστε καθόλου, όμως τα βλέμματα μας μιλάνε μία γλώσσα που ούτε εμείς οι ίδιοι δεν μπορούμε ακριβώς να αποσαφηνίσουμε. Ευχαριστούμε τον άγνωστο κύριο και ύστερα περνάμε μέσα από την αψίδα στο Μαγικό Παρίσι. Το Μαγικό Παρίσι είναι εικόνα και ομοίωση του μανγκλ Παρισιού, ωστόσο έχει διατηρήσει την αισθητική των αρχών του 20ου αιώνα. Τα κτήρια λευκά και νεοκλασικά, οι κάτοικοι ντυμένοι με την μόδα της τότε εποχής, αν και φυσικά μπορείς να δεις και σύγχρονα ντυμένους ανθρώπους. Προσωπικά κάθε φορά που έρχομαι στο Μαγικό Παρίσι νιώθω πως μεταφέρομαι σε πίνακα του Τουλούζ Λωτρέκ και ίσως έτσι να είναι. Ο πατέρας μου μού έχει πει άλλωστε πως ο διάσημος ζωγράφος, που ήταν και κορυφαίος μάγος, ήταν ένας από τους βασικούς αρχιτέκτονες της μαγικής πόλης.

Στο Μαγικό Παρίσι δεν υπάρχουν αυτοκίνητα, μπορείς ωστόσο να κάνεις βόλτα με μαγικές άμαξες που κινούν φτερωτά άλογα. Παίρνουμε μία τέτοια με τον Άλεξ. Σκαρφαλώνουμε στο ανοιχτό αμάξι και ο αμαξάς δίνει μία με το καμτσίκι του στα δύο άσπρα άλογα και εκείνα απογειώνονται στον αέρα. Είναι τόσο όμορφα να πετάς ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα και να βλέπεις όλη την Γη από κάτω σου σαν μικρές-μικρές φωτίτσες. Δυστυχώς σήμερα έχει συννεφιά και η ορατότητα είναι περιορισμένη. Μάλιστα έχει τσουχτερό κρύο και κολλάω επάνω στον Άλεξ για ζεστασιά. Εκείνος με αγκαλιάζει από τους ώμους και με τραβάει περισσότερο επάνω του.

«Περνάς ωραία;» με ρωτάει.

«Ναι, πολύ.»

Ισχύει, όμως την ίδια στιγμή είναι σαν ένα μικρό αγκαθάκι να έχει σφηνωθεί στην καρδιά μου και να μην λέει να βγει. Ο τσακωμός μας δεν πέρασε χωρίς να αφήσει τα σημάδια του. Το χειρότερο είναι πως δεν γίνεται να κάνουμε κάτι για αυτό. Τι άλλο να ειπωθεί; Με τα λόγια δεν λύνονται όλα. Πρέπει να ζήσουμε τις ευχάριστες στιγμές μας με αυτήν την γνώση και το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε είναι να φροντίσουμε να είναι τόσες πολλές, ώστε να την σκεπάσουν ολοκληρωτικά και ενδεχομένως, αν είμαστε πολύ ικανοί – ή τυχεροί – να την καλύψουν τελείως μέχρι κιόλας να την ξεχάσουμε. Δυστυχώς, δεν υπάρχουν μαγικά γιατροσόφια για τα προβλήματα της καρδιάς. Φυσικά υπάρχει ένα ελιξίριο, δυσεύρετο και σε πολλές χώρες παράνομο, που το πίνεις και ξεχνάς αμέσως οτιδήποτε έχει να κάνει με την προσωπική σου σχέση με έναν συγκεκριμένο άνθρωπο. Ποιος όμως ο λόγος να το κάνεις αυτό; Ποιος θέλει να ξεχάσει τα πάντα, όταν μαζί με τα κακά θα σβηστούν και τα καλά; Έτσι πάνε αυτά. Ζευγαράκι.

«Θέλω να σου δείξω κάτι,» μου λέει ο Άλεξ όταν πια έχουμε τελειώσει την βόλτα μας με το άλογο και έχουμε προσγειωθεί σε έναν από τους πιο κεντρικούς δρόμους του Μαγικού Παρισιού.

Με παίρνει από το χέρι και με οδηγεί στην είσοδο μιας πολυκατοικίας νεοκλασικού στυλ. Αψίδες, κτερίσματα, αετώματα και όλα τα συμπαρομαρτούντα. Ένας θυρωρός με κόκκινη στολή και χρυσά σιρίτια μάς υποδέχεται βγάζοντας το καπέλο του.

«Καλησπέρα σας, κύριε. Κυρία,» μας χαιρετά στα Γαλλικά.

Ανταποδίδουμε με τα σπαστά δικά μας και κατευθυνόμαστε προς τον ανελκυστήρα.

«Άλεξ, πού πάμε;» τα έχω χαμένα.

«Έκπληξη,» μου γελά και με φιλά ξανά, όταν πια είμαστε μέσα στον θάλαμο.

Η απορία μου είναι τέτοια που δεν παρατηρώ, αν τώρα το φιλί του μου προξενεί το ίδιο μούδιασμα με προηγουμένως.

Βγάζει το ραβδί του και με ένα ξόρκι που δεν έχω ξανακούσει το ασανσέρ ξεκινά να ανεβαίνει. Και να ανεβαίνει. Και να ανεβαίνει. Ανεβαίνει μέχρι εκεί που δεν πάει άλλο. Τότε μόνο ανοίγουν οι πόρτες και ξεβραζόμαστε σε ένα ρετιρέ. Ένα πραγματικά υπέροχο ρετιρέ. Δεν είναι πολύ μεγάλο, όμως αποπνέει πολυτέλεια και ζεστασιά. Το δάπεδο είναι όλο παρκέ, τα έπιπλα άσπρο ξύλο, όπως και τα παραθυρόφυλλα. Οι τοίχοι είναι και αυτοί άσπροι και αψεγάδιαστοι με μερικούς πίνακες με ακουαρέλες διασκορπισμένους αραιά και πού στις επιφάνειες. Ο χώρος είναι ενιαίος, με σαλόνι, κουζίνα και τραπεζαρία, ενώ μία μπαλκονόπορτα βγάζει σε μία απίστευτη βεράντα από όπου έχεις θέα σε όλη την πόλη και στον Μαγικό Πύργο του Άιφελ.

«Άλεξ! Τι είναι αυτό;»

Προσλαμβάνω τα πάντα γύρω μου με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Ούτε η φαντασία μου δεν μπορούσε να δημιουργήσει ένα τόσο τέλειο σπίτι που όλοι ξέρουμε πόσο αχαλίνωτη είναι.

«Σου αρέσει;»

«Αν μου αρέσει;»

Του αφήνω το χέρι και ξεκινώ να περιεργάζομαι τα αντικείμενα λες και μόνο με την αφή θα σιγουρευτώ πως όντως υπάρχουν. Ένας καναπές-γωνία σε γκρι χρώμα, μία γλάστρα με ένα πράσινο φυτό εσωτερικού χώρου που σιγά μην ήξερα πώς λέγεται, μία μπρεζέρα με ασορτί σκαμνάκι στραμμένη προς το μπαλκόνι και δίπλα ένα λαμπατέρ δαπέδου. Αν ήταν η Ρόουζ εδώ, θα ενθουσιαζόταν με αυτήν την ιδανική γωνιά για διάβασμα.

«Άλεξ, είναι τέλειο!» αναφωνώ. «Έχει και τζάκι!»

Μία μικρή εστία ακριβώς απέναντι από τον καναπέ.

«Ω!»

Τότε προσέχω το ράφι από πάνω. Είναι στολισμένο με φωτογραφίες. Ή μάλλον με κάδρα μιας και οι φωτογραφίες απουσιάζουν αφήνοντας μαύρο κενό να φαίνεται.

«Είναι για εμάς,» μου εξηγεί. «Είναι δικό μας. Το νοίκιασα για να είναι ένας χώρος μόνο για εμάς. Κανείς άλλος να μην γνωρίζει την ύπαρξη του. Να είναι το καταφύγιο μας.»

Έρχεται κοντά μου και παρατηρώ πως έχει εμφανίσει την φωτογραφία που βγάλαμε νωρίτερα μπροστά στην Αψίδα του Θριάμβου. Την κεντράρει μπροστά από μία από τις κορνίζες και αυτή μαγικά μεταφέρεται πίσω από το τζάμι προσαρμοζόμενη απόλυτα στις αναλογίες.

«Σιγά-σιγά θα τις γεμίσουμε όλες.»

Γυρίζω προς το μέρος του συγκινημένη.

«Είναι, είναι πολύ γλυκό, αυτό.»

Σκύβει και με φιλάει. Αυτό το φιλί δεν είναι σύντομο και αχνό. Είναι βαθύ και διαρκεί μέχρι να μην έχει κανείς από τους δυο μας άλλη αναπνοή.

«Και δεν σου έδειξα ακόμα το καλύτερο,» μου χαμογελά το πιο όμορφο χαμόγελο του.

Με παίρνει ξανά από το χέρι και μαζί ανεβαίνουμε μία στριφογυριστή, ξύλινη σκάλα που όπως συνειδητοποιώ οδηγεί στην σοφίτα. Και εδώ η επιφάνεια είναι ενιαία με τίποτα άλλο εκτός από ένα τεράστιο κρεβάτι και μία εξίσου τεράστια τζαμαρία με την ίδια εκπληκτική θέα με την βεράντα και ακόμα καλύτερη, αν αυτό είναι δυνατό. Υπάρχει μία πόρτα στα δεξιά μας που φαντάζομαι είναι η τουαλέτα και πράγματι έτσι είναι. Όταν ο Άλεξ την ανοίγει, εμφανίζεται ένας πορσελάνινος νιπτήρας και μία καθόλα φυσιολογική λεκάνη με καζανάκι, λίγο στενόχωρη θα την χαρακτήριζα.

«Μπες μέσα,» μου συστήνει.

«Να μπω μέσα στην τουαλέτα;»

«Ναι, ναι, μπες!»

Παρότι παραξενευμένη κάνω όπως μου λέει. Μπαίνει και εκείνος μαζί μου και κλείνει την πόρτα πίσω μας. Ύστερα την ξανανοίγει. Και βρισκόμαστε στο πίσω μέρος του καφέ της Μαντάμ Πάντιφουτ, δηλαδή εκεί που στο κανονικό μαγαζί είναι οι τουαλέτες.

«Απίστευτο!»

Και όμως, είμαστε αλήθεια στο Χόγκσμιντ. Ζευγαράκια από το σχολείο κάθονται στα διάφορα τραπέζια και η Τάλια, η ανιψιά της Μαντάμ Πάντιφουτ, μόλις βγάζει την ξακουστή της πουτίνγκα από τον φούρνο.

«Είμαστε εδώ; Είμαστε όντως εδώ;» ρωτάω τον Άλεξ για να βεβαιωθώ.

Είμαι μάγισσα και δεν είναι η πρώτη φορά που βλέπω τέτοιες πύλες τηλεμεταφοράς, αλλά δεν είναι κάτι σύνηθες ούτε στον μαγικό κόσμο ακόμα. Χρειάζεται ειδική άδεια από το Υπουργείο, γιατί μόνο πολύ συγκεκριμένοι μάγοι έχουν την τεχνογνωσία να φτιάξουν μία. Κάπως έτσι είναι σχεδιασμένο και το δίκτυο διακτινισμού.

«Ω, ναι,» μου γελά με κάποια περηφάνια.

Ξαναμπαίνουμε στην τουαλέτα και ο Άλεξ κλείνει την πόρτα.

«Η πύλη ανοίγει με τρία λακτίσματα στο τρίτο σπασμένο πλακάκι,» μου δείχνει με το ραβδί του.

Πράγματι, όταν αυτήν την φορά ανοίγει την πόρτα είμαστε ξανά πίσω στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του ρετιρέ στο Μαγικό Παρίσι.

«Μα πώς; Πώς τα κατάφερες;» παραμένω κεραυνοβολημένη.

«Μερικές υψηλές διασυνδέσεις τα καταφέρνουν όλα,» χαμογελά αφοπλιστικά.

Ύστερα με κοιτάζει έντονα στα μάτια.

«Θα μπορούσα να καταφέρω τα πάντα για εσένα. Μόνο για να είσαι εσύ καλά. Να είσαι ευτυχισμένη.»

Η καρδιά μου ανοίγει σαν μπουμπούκι τριαντάφυλλου σε ανοιξιάτικη δροσιά.

«Για εμένα το έκανες αυτό;»

«Φυσικά για εσένα, χαζούλι μου,» μου πειράζει την μύτη. «Έτσι θα μπορείς να έρχεσαι ανενόχλητη όποτε θέλεις εδώ πέρα. Να ερχόμαστε μαζί όποτε δεν έχω αγώνα, αλλά και μόνη σου. Για εσένα είναι αυτό το σπίτι. Μπορείς να το διακοσμήσεις, να το φτιάξεις όπως θέλεις.»

«Είναι τέλειο όπως είναι. Δεν θέλω να αλλάξω τίποτα.»

Πέφτω επάνω του και τον φιλάω. Τον φιλάω με σκοπό να του δείξω όλη την ευγνωμοσύνη που νιώθω για εκείνον, μα κυρίως για να αποδείξω σε εκείνον και σε εμένα μαζί πως όλα μεταξύ μας συγχωρήθηκαν. Πρέπει να το καταλαβαίνει, γιατί ανταποδίδει το φιλί μου με την ίδια ανάγκη. Με ανασηκώνει σαν πούπουλο στα χέρια του και εγώ τυλίγω τα πόδια μου γύρω από την μέση του. Ο μικρός μας φίλος έχει ήδη κάνει την εμφάνιση του και σήμερα έχω την πεποίθηση πως δεν θα μας κρυφτεί. Μάλλον και ο Άλεξ την ίδια πεποίθηση έχει, επειδή με κουβαλάει μέχρι το κρεβάτι και μαζί μάς ξαπλώνει επάνω στο μαλακό στρώμα. Φιλιόμαστε, αγκαλιαζόμαστε, πιανόμαστε από παντού με μικρές ανάσες να ντύνουν ηχητικά την συναρμογή μας.

Ο Άλεξ ανασηκώνεται και πάω να αντιδράσω, αλλά η φωνή μου μαγκώνει στο στήθος μου από το γεμάτο πόθο βλέμμα που μου απευθύνει. Στέκεται όρθιος μα ακόμα ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου και δίχως να διακόψει τις ματιές μας ξεκινά να γδύνεται. Βγάζει πρώτα την ζακέτα του και ύστερα το πουλόβερ που φορά και τέλος την άσπρη, κοντομάνικη μπλούζα. Η γύμνια του μου προκαλεί αισθήματα πείνας. Ειδικά που τα δάχτυλα του κατρακυλάνε στην ζώνη του. Την λύνει με σίγουρες κινήσεις όπως και το κούμπωμα του παντελονιού του. Σειρά έχουν τα παπούτσια και επιτέλους – επιτέλους; – κατεβάζει το εσώρουχο του και μένει εντελώς γυμνός.

Την προηγούμενη φορά δεν είχα ούτε την διάθεση ούτε την υπομονή να παρατηρήσω όλες τις αδρές γραμμές του. Όμως τώρα τον καταπίνω με τα μάτια σαν ζωγράφος που πρόκειται να αποτυπώσει στο χαρτί το μοντέλο του. Για το κορμί του θα πληρώνουν εκατομμύρια οι διαφημιστικές εταιρείες, χτισμένο έτσι όπως είναι σαν αρχαίο άγαλμα από πεντελικό μάρμαρο. Το πρόσωπο του μοιάζει με τους αγγέλους της Αναγέννησης. Και ο ανδρισμός του; Δεν έχω με τι να τον συγκρίνω, αυτό που ωστόσο μπορώ να πω με σιγουριά είναι πως στην παλάμη μου με το ζόρι θα χωρέσει.

Για να επαληθεύσω τα λόγια μου τεντώνω το χέρι μου και το τυλίγω γύρω του. Είναι καυτός και μαλακός παρότι στητός. Ο Άλεξ μουρμουρίζει ακατάληπτα το όνομα μου και με αφήνει να παίξω μαζί του. Να τον επεξεργαστώ, να τον χαϊδέψω, να τον τρίψω. Να εξοικειωθώ. Πρέπει να είμαι τελείως άσχετη, αλλά δεν μου λέει τίποτα. Δεν μου κάνει καμία διόρθωση ούτε μου δείχνει. Από την έκφραση ηδονής στο πρόσωπο του αντιλαμβάνομαι, πως μάλλον σε καλό δρόμο βρίσκομαι.

«Αγάπη μου, αν συνεχίσεις έτσι θα έρθω.»

«Πειράζει;» ρωτάω δήθεν αθώα.

«Ναι, πειράζει. Για την πρώτη μας φορά, πειράζει.»

Σκαρφαλώνει ξανά στο κρεβάτι μαζί μου και σφραγίζει τα στόματα μας μεταξύ τους. Νιώθω να μου κάνει ήδη έρωτα με την γλώσσα του και είναι μία αίσθηση παραλυτική. Όταν μάλιστα ξεκινά να ταξιδεύει τα χέρια του παντού επάνω μου νομίζω θα γίνω νεράκι και θα εξατμιστώ στα σύννεφα. Πόσω μάλλον που κάνει αυτό το εκπληκτικό μαγικό – δεν το έχω δει ποτέ ξανά και δεν θέλω να κάτσω να αναλογιστώ πού το έμαθε – που καθώς περνάει την παλάμη του από τα ρούχα μου, αυτά εξαφανίζονται το ένα μετά το άλλο. Η μπλούζα μου, το σουτιέν μου, τα παπούτσια μου, το καλσόν, η φούστα και τέλος το εσώρουχο μου. Είμαι ολόγυμνη σε αντίθεση ωστόσο με την προηγούμενη Κυριακή νιώθω ζωντανή και παρούσα, καιόμενη και έτοιμη. Το ιχνογράφημα των ακροδάχτυλων στην επιδερμίδα μου εντείνει ακόμα περισσότερο αυτό το συναίσθημα.

Παίρνει τον χρόνο του μαζί μου εξερευνώντας με γεύση, όραση, αφή, όσφρηση και ακοή κάθε γωνιά και κοιλότητα μου. Τα στήθη μου, τον λαιμό μου, τις λαγόνες μου, τους γλουτούς μου. Ώσπου φτάνει στο πιο άγνωστο από όλα τα σημεία. Είναι πολύ τρυφερός και προσεκτικός. Στην αρχή ίσα που με ακουμπάει περιμετρικά και σταδιακά φέρνει το άγγισμα του στην κορυφή μου που καίει σαν λάβα. Πολιορκώντας το βλέμμα μου με το δικό του βρίσκει την σχισμή μου και σπρώχνει δύο δάχτυλα του μέσα. Είμαι τόσο υγρή που δεν πονάω καθόλου. Προσπαθώ να αφεθώ στην απόλαυση, εν τούτοις μία μεταλλική οσμή παρεισφρέει στα ρουθούνια μου και με αποσυντονίζει. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω από πού έρχεται. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι που ο Άλεξ απομακρύνει τα δάχτυλα του και αυτά βγαίνουν από μέσα μου βαμμένα κόκκινα.

* * *

 **Δεύτερο μεγάλο κεφαλαιάκι στην σειρά! Θέλω ξανά χοντρά σχολιάκια!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Τι νέα από το μέτωπο TeamAlex?**

 **Προς Κωστή: Εσύ τον ερωτεύτηκες;**

 **Προς Nushka: Εντάξει, νομίζω τελικά το γράμμα δεν ήταν και τόοοοοσο εκνευριστικό!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Όντως θέλεις να χαλαρώσει ο Ίαν; Πρόσεξε τι εύχεσαι, λένε. Χαχαχαχα!**

 **Προς dorina16able: Δεν μπορεί, αυτήν την φορά δεν σε έπεισε λίιιιιιιιγο περισσότερο ο Άλεξ;;; Καρδιά πέτρα, πια; :) Το σχόλιο για τους συμμαθητές μου άρεσε πάρα πολύ!**

 **Όπως πάντα σας υπερευχαριστώ για όλο τον χρόνο και την αγάπη σας. Σας λατρεύω!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	32. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό πρώτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΠΡΩΤΟ**

Πάει τελείωσε! Κάποιος εκεί πάνω μου κάνει πολύ χοντρή πλάκα!

«Είναι δεδομένο. Δεδομένο! Δεν με θέλει, παιδί μου, δεν με θέλει. Η μοίρα μου είναι καταδικασμένη!»

Ακουμπάω στον τοίχο το καιόμενο μέτωπο μου.

«Θα μείνω παρθένα για πάντα,» κλαψουρίζω.

«Ω, έλα τώρα! Πάντα υπερβολική,» με ψέγει η Έμιλι. «Είχες εκεί δύο άτυχες στιγμές.»

Νομίζω ότι γελάει λίγο καθώς το λέει και ανασηκώνω τα μάτια μου να την πιάσω στο πράσσειν και να την τραμπουκίσω, αλλά συγκρατιέται την τελευταία στιγμή.

«Γκρρρρ!» αγανακτώ και γυρίζοντας με πλάτη χτυπάω τις παλάμες μου με λύσσα στο σκληρό τσιμέντο. «Γιατί να μου συμβεί τώρα; Γιατί; Όλα τέλεια ήταν! Το σπίτι, το Παρίσι, η φάση. Καμία σχέση με την άλλη φορά. Μα τω Μέρλιν σου λέω ήταν ιδανικά. Είχα ανάψει και είχα φουντώσει και είχα κορώσει. Σαν κεράκι λιωμένο έσταζα στα πατώματα. Και έπρεπε να έρθει πιο νωρίς; Έπρεπε να έρθει πιο νωρίς; Σε ρωτάω; Έπρεπε;»

Αν δεν έχετε καταλάβει, αναφέρομαι στον λόγο που βλαστημάει κάθε μήνα κάθε γυναίκα.

«Ήταν πάντα στην ώρα της. Πάντα! Ποτέ δεν έχει έρθει νωρίτερα. Και βρήκε τώρα! Τώρα!»

«Έλα, εντάξει, συμβαίνουν αυτά,» προσπαθεί να με εξευμενίσει η Έμιλι, αλλά μάταιος κόπος. «Πάντως εφόσον το θέλατε τόσο πολύ, θα μπορούσατε ίσως να συνεχίσετε και έτσι.»

«Πλάκα μου κάνεις, ρε Έμιλι; Με τα αίματα και τα τοιαύτα; Θα μπερδευόμασταν και δεν θα ξέραμε ποια αίματα είναι της παρθενιάς μου και ποια τα πεθαμένα μου μωρά.»

Πολύ σιχαμένο αυτό που είπα τώρα που το σκέφτηκα. Όμως η εικόνα θα ήταν δέκα εκατομμύρια φορές πιο αηδιαστική.

«Όχι, όχι, αποκλείεται,» επιμένω. «Μόλις αντιλήφθηκα τι συνέβαινε σκάλωσα. Μάγκωσα τελείως σου λέω, αδύνατον να λειτουργούσα. Άσε που ντράπηκα απίστευτα.»

«Έλα, μωρέ! Τρία χρόνια τα είχε με την Αλίσια νομίζεις δεν θα την είχε δει ποτέ να αιμορραγεί; Εγώ σου βάζω στοίχημα πως το είχαν κάνει και έτσι.»

Φέρνω τα χέρια μου στο πρόσωπο μου ενώνοντας τα δάχτυλα μου στην βάση της μύτης μου.

«Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις ότι αυτή είναι μία πληροφορία που θα ήθελα να αρχίσω να συλλογίζομαι;»

Η Έμιλι ξεροκαταπίνει.

«Εγώ για καλό το είπα. Για να μην αισθάνεσαι άσχημα. Μέσα στα ζευγάρια δεν υπάρχουν ντροπές. Εγώ με τον Χιούγκο έχουμε φτάσει στο σημείο να κατουράμε με ανοιχτή την πόρτα.»

«Εσύ με τον Χιούγκο τα έχετε δύο χρόνια!» φωνάζω.

«Ενάμιση.»

«Το ίδιο κάνει! Σε δύο χρόνια μπορεί και εμένα ο Άλεξ να μου βγάζει το ταμπόν από τον κόλπο!»

Βασικά, όχι! Ανατρίχιασα και μόνο στην ιδέα. Τέτοιου είδους οικειότητα δεν είναι ρομαντική. Είναι αρρωστημένη!

«Και για πες μου, κυρία άνετη, το έχετε κάνει εσείς ποτέ ενώ είχες περίοδο;»

«Όχι, ποτέ,» απαντάει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. «Αλλά εμείς είμαστε κάθε ημέρα μαζί. Θέλω να πω το κάνουμε πολύ συχνά, άρα και να μην το κάνουμε πέντε ημέρες δεν χάθηκε και ο κόσμος.»

«Και εμάς ήταν η πρώτη μας φορά!»

Θα ήταν, αν συνεργαζόταν η βλαμμένη η μήτρα μου. Την μία έχουμε το πουλί του Άλεξ, την άλλη το μουνί το δικό μου. Σε τι θεμέλια στηρίζεται πια αυτή η σχέση;

«Δεν, δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω έτσι.»

«Τουλάχιστον είδε καθόλου δράση ο καημένος ή παγωτό τον άφησες πάλι; Γιατί οι κάλοι που πρόσεξες στις παλάμες του πολύ φοβάμαι, πως δεν είναι τελικά από την σκούπα του κουίντιτς μα από άλλου είδους σκούπα!»

«Πρόστυχη!» της ρίχνω ένα αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα.

«Κατάλαβα. Πάλι δουλειά για το σπίτι πήρε ο μαύρος.»

«Τι να έκανα, ρε Εμ; Όχι, πες μου τι να έκανα; Εσύ στην θέση μου τι θα έκανες; Άσε, γάμησε τα. Λέρωσα και το πάπλωμα το άσπρο. Είμαστε και οι δύο άσχετοι από τα ξόρκια καθαρίσματος. Θα το δει η κυρία που πηγαίνει και του φροντίζει το σπίτι και θα γίνω ρεζίλι και σε αυτήν.»

«Τι θα πει η κυρία που του φροντίζει το σπίτι σε ενδιαφέρει τώρα;»

«Δευτερευόντως.»

Είναι ωστόσο μία πρόσθετη δικαιολογία, για να γκρινιάξω.

«Και τώρα πότε θα ξαναβρεθείτε;»

Απομακρύνομαι από τον τοίχο και πλησιάζω τα παράθυρα στην άλλη πλευρά του διαδρόμου έξω από τον κοιτώνα των Γκρίφιντορ. Είναι πρωί Κυριακής, ναι της Κυριακής αμέσως μετά, και έχουμε βγει με την Έμιλι – ή κάποιος κακοπροαίρετος θα έλεγε ότι την έσυρα από το κρεβάτι της – για να αναλύσουμε το πρόβλημα μου. Γιατί για λύση, δεν βλέπω φως στο τούνελ. Λέτε οι γονείς μου να με έταξαν στην Άρτεμη όταν γεννήθηκα να μείνω πάντα παρθένα; Σημείωση: να θυμηθώ να τους ρωτήσω.

«Ξέρω εγώ… Χθες πριν φύγω είπαμε θα μιλήσουμε μέσα στην εβδομάδα. Αυτό το Σαββατοκύριακο δύσκολο το βλέπω, γιατί την Κυριακή έχει αγώνα στο Ισραήλ και θα πάνε να διανυκτερεύσουν από το Σάββατο.»

«Στο Ισραήλ;»

«Ναι, συμμετέχουν και κάποιες ομάδες από εκεί στο Ευρωπαϊκό.»

«Και; Πώς τον είδες;»

«Πώς να τον δω;»

«Ήταν εντάξει;»

«Ναι, μωρέ, ο γλυκούλης μου. Τίποτα δεν είπε. Μόνο ό,τι θες, Λίλι μου και να μην μου στενοχωριέσαι, Λίλι μου ήταν.»

Πραγματικά, μου σκλάβωσε την καρδιά.

«Το σπίτι τέλειο, ε;»

Αντιλαμβάνομαι πως η τελευταία πρόταση είναι η προσπάθεια της Έμιλι να αλλάξει κουβέντα για να σταματήσω να σκέφτομαι το στραπάτσο μου και μπορώ να πω με πάσα ειλικρίνεια, ότι πιάνει.

«Αααχ, Έμιλι, ό,τι και να σου πω είναι λίγο! Πρέπει να το δεις αυτό το σπίτι, δεν υπάρχει. Πατώματα, έπιπλα, θέα. Δεν, δεν έχω λόγια να το περιγράψω!»

«Και το Μαγικό Παρίσι φοβερό;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά θυμούμενη το πόσο ωραία περάσαμε χθες. Τουλάχιστον πριν κατέβουν οι Ρώσοι και τα χαλάσουν όλα. Ψυχροπολεμικές δυσκολίες, όχι αστεία.

«Πήγαμε βόλτα και με μαγικό αμάξι και φάγαμε και κάτι τέλειες κρέπες, αυτές τις πολύ-πολύ λεπτές, τις τραγανιστές που…»

«Που;»

«Που…»

Σταματώ να διηγούμαι, επειδή η προσοχή μου αποσπάται από κάτι που λαμβάνει χώρα στο προαύλιο μπροστά μου. Δύο φιγούρες περπατάνε στον κήπο του κάστρου ερχόμενες από τον δρόμο που ενώνει το Χόγκουαρτς με το Χόγκσμιντ. Και οι δύο είναι μαυροφορεμένες και όσο κοντύτερα πλησιάζουν παρατηρώ πως πρόκειται για άντρες και πως ο ένας από τους δύο, ο πιο πίσω, φοράει ένα μπλε ηλεκτρίκ σκουφάκι στο κεφάλι. Είναι τόσο έντονο το χρώμα που αντανακλάται μέχρι και εδώ πάνω που βρίσκομαι. Μάλιστα μοιάζει με…

Για στάσου.

«Λίλι, κοκάλωσες; Που τι;»

«Κάτσε λίγο, νομίζω είδα τον Τέντυ.»

«Τον ξάδερφο σου;»

«Ναι.»

«Καλά τι θέλει Κυριακάτικα στο σχολείο;»

Αυτή είναι μία πολύ καλή ερώτηση. Βασικά μόλις συνειδητοποιώ ποιος είναι με λούζει κρύος ιδρώτας. Ο Τέντυ είναι Χρυσούχος και για να επισκέπτεται ένας Χρυσούχος το σχολείο… Κάτι δεν πάει καθόλου μα καθόλου καλά. Λες να; Ο πατέρας μου; Ο Άλμπους; Χελένα μου! Ούτε να το σκεφτώ! Ούτε να το σκεφτώ!

«Πάω να δω τι γίνεται,» ενημερώνω την Έμιλι και κατεβαίνω τρέχοντας τις σκάλες πριν ακούσω την απάντηση της.

Φτάνω στην είσοδο την ίδια στιγμή που ο Φλιτς ανοίγει την μεγάλη, κεντρική πόρτα και μπαίνει μέσα ο Τέντυ μαζί με έναν άλλον Χρυσούχο, νεώτερο, που δεν αναγνωρίζω.

«Λίλι!» εκπλήσσεται μόλις με βλέπει.

«Τέντυ, τι συμβαίνει; Γιατί είστε εδώ;» γραπώνομαι από τα μπράτσα του και τον κοιτάζω στα μάτια σάμπως και μπορώ να τραβήξω από μέσα τους την αλήθεια πιο γρήγορα από ότι μου την πει το στόμα του.

Δεν καταφέρνω τίποτα από τα δύο.

«Πες μου,» τον παρακαλώ ξέπνοα. «Ο μπαμπάς;»

«Όχι, όχι, καμία σχέση, μην ανησυχείς!»

Παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα και μόλις τώρα αντιλαμβάνομαι πόσο δυνατά χτυπάει η καρδιά μου.

«Τότε γιατί είστε εδώ;»

«Για ένα άλλο ζήτημα. Δεν σχετίζεται με την οικογένεια μας.»

«Αλλά με ποιον;»

«Δυστυχώς δεν μπορώ να σου πω.»

Κάτι ωστόσο στην έκφραση του με σκαλώνει. Λες και παρότι είναι θέμα υπηρεσιακό και άρα απόρρητο ξέρει πως με κάποιο τρόπο με αφορά και λυπάται που με αφήνει στο σκοτάδι.

«Ακολουθήστε με! Από εδώ! Δεν έχω καιρό να χάσω όλη την ημέρα μαζί σας!» γκρινιάζει ο Φλιτς.

«Πρέπει να δούμε την ΜακΓκόναγκαλ,» με ενημερώνει ο Τέντυ. «Εσύ καλά είσαι;»

«Ναι, ναι, καλά.»

«Ωραία. Θα σου στείλουμε σύντομα γράμμα με την Βικτουάρ. Τώρα πρέπει να φύγω.»

Με μία πρόχειρη αγκαλιά με αφήνει και μαζί με τον συνάδερφο του ακολουθούν τον επιστάτη προς το γραφείο της διευθύντριας. Αμέσως μετά χτυπά το γκονγκ για το μεσημεριανό. Κατευθύνομαι προς την τραπεζαρία μαζί με το υπόλοιπο κοπάδι. Κάθομαι σε μία θέση στο τραπέζι των Γκρίφιντορ και σε λίγο με βρίσκει η Έμιλι με το Χιούγκο και τον Φρανκ.

«Τι έγινε τελικά;» με ρωτάει εκείνη.

«Τίποτα. Ο Τέντυ λέει δεν έχει σχέση με εμένα.»

Κάτι, όμως, κάτι με σφίγγει στο στομάχι. Σαν να κοιτάζω μία εικόνα καθόλα φυσιολογική που όμως κάποιες λεπτομέρειες της να είναι λάθος, ας πούμε ένας άνθρωπος να έχει δύο αριστερά πόδια ή ένα φανάρι να έχει τα τρία χρώματα ανάποδα – πράσινο, κόκκινο, πορτοκαλί. Αίσθηση που δικαιώνεται, όταν βλέπω τον Φλιτς να μπαίνει μέσα στην τραπεζαρία και να πηγαίνει στο τραπέζι των Κουβανών. Σταματά πίσω από τον Ίαν και του λέει να σηκωθεί και να τον ακολουθήσει με την αγριοφωνάρα που τον διακρίνει. Όλοι μας γινόμαστε μάρτυρες του σκηνικού αυτού. Η Άνα κάνει να πάει μαζί του, αλλά ο Φλιτς της το απαγορεύει. _Μόνο ο Πάρκινσον_ , γρυλίζει, και πραγματικά την λυπάμαι την καημένη με την τρομάρα που παίρνει. Μην κοιτάτε εμείς που τον έχουμε φάει στην μάπα από το πρώτο έτος και τον έχουμε μάθει πια. Σκύλος που γαυγίζει δεν δαγκώνει.

Για αυτό εγώ, σε αντίθεση με εκείνη, δεν δίνω καμία σημασία στα λόγια του και βρίσκοντας ευκαιρία που ακόμα παιδιά καταφτάνουν μέσα στην τραπεζαρία και επικρατεί αλαλούμ, γλιστράω διακριτικά από το τραπέζι μου – να φανταστείτε ούτε η κολλητή μου δεν με παίρνει πρέφα – και νυχοπατώντας παίρνω στο κατόπι τον Ίαν και τον Φλιτς διατηρώντας μία ασφαλή απόσταση. Κουστωδία φτάνουμε έξω από το γραφείο της διευθύντριας και κρυμμένη πίσω από μία γωνία παρατηρώ τον Ίαν να χτυπάει την πόρτα και έπειτα να μπαίνει μέσα και να χάνεται από το οπτικό μου πεδίο. Παραμένω στην κρυψώνα μου και περιμένω. Τι στο καλό συμβαίνει και ήρθαν ως εδώ απεσταλμένοι από το σώμα των Χρυσούχων για να μιλήσουν αποκλειστικά στον Ίαν;

Τώρα εν τούτοις αποκωδικοποιώ το βλέμμα του Τέντυ. Όπως όλη η οικογένεια, έτσι και αυτός είχε πληροφορηθεί την σχέση μου με τον Πάρκινσον, επομένως σωστά θεώρησε ότι θα με ένοιαζε και θα με έκοφτε η υπόθεση του. Φυσικά εσείς θα αναρωτιέστε για ποιο λόγο. Ταυτόχρονα θα με βρίζετε πως δεν έχω καμία δουλειά να κατασκοπεύω τον Ίαν και αντί αυτού θα έπρεπε να κοιτάξω να αφιερωθώ στην σχέση μου που δεν βλέπω να ολοκληρώνεται μέσα στις επόμενες ημέρες, αν με εννοείτε. Ο Ίαν, θα μου πείτε, έχει την δική του κοπέλα να ενδιαφέρεται για εκείνον. Ναι, αλλά η δική του κοπέλα είναι ξένη και δεν γνωρίζει πώς λειτουργούν τα πράγματα εδώ γύρω. Εγώ μπορώ να μανιπουλάρω καταστάσεις και να του προσφέρω μία χείρα βοηθείας, αν την χρειαστεί. Επίσης η επίσκεψη του Τέντυ και του άλλου Χρυσούχου δεν είναι θέμα παίξε-γέλασε! Είναι ζήτημα ανωτέρας βίας. Κάτι σοβαρό έχει συμβεί που αφορά τον πρώην μου και αν δεν σταθείς στον πρώην σου σε μία δύσκολη στιγμή σε ποιον θα σταθείς;

Μην απαντήσετε!

Ωχ, Σάλαζαρ! Ορίστε τι μου κάνατε! Με τις ομφαλοσκοπήσεις και τα εσωτερικά διλήμματα μού αποσπάσατε την προσοχή και παραλίγο να χάσω την πόρτα να ανοίγει και από μέσα να βγαίνει ο Ίαν, οι δύο Χρυσούχοι και η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Προχωράνε όλοι μαζί προς το μέρος μου και βιαστικά κρύβομαι πίσω από την εσοχή ενός αγάλματος, για να μην με καταλάβουν. Ο ένας Χρυσούχος που δεν γνωρίζω περπατά πιο μπροστά μαζί με τον Ίαν, ο οποίος φαίνεται σοβαρός και βλοσυρός. Καλά, θα μου πείτε, πλάκα μας κάνεις; Ο Ίαν φαίνεται σοβαρός και βλοσυρός πάντα. Μα είδατε αυτό το παιδί; Να μην σου επιτρέπει να καταλάβεις τι στο καλό σκέφτεται και τι του συμβαίνει.

«Τι τρομερό γεγονός,» ακούω την ΜακΓκόναγκαλ να σχολιάζει χαμηλόφωνα στον Τέντυ την στιγμή που προχωράνε ακριβώς μπροστά μου.

Έχουν αρκετή απόσταση από τον Ίαν και αντιλαμβάνομαι πως την έχουν διατηρήσει επίτηδες, ώστε να μην ακούσει την στιχομυθία τους.

«Πραγματικά,» συμφωνεί και ο Τέντυ.

Για ποιο πράγμα λένε; Αχ, γιατί να μην ξέρω τίποτα;

Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ σταματά τον Τέντυ από τον βραχίονα και τον αναγκάζει να την κοιτάξει.

«Υποσχέσου μου πως θα του φερθείτε με κατανόηση. Αυτό το παιδί έχει υποφέρει πολλά.»

Εκτός από συμπόνια και συμπάθεια σαν να διακρίνω και μία τύψη στην φωνή της; Ίσως να μην είναι μόνο εγώ αυτή που μετάνιωσε τις αποφάσεις της σχετικά με τον Ίαν. Η διευθύντρια μας μοιάζει πάντα τόσο σίγουρη, ωστόσο μήπως είχε μέχρι και εκείνη δεύτερες σκέψεις για την αποβολή του Ίαν από το σχολείο;

«Μην ανησυχείς, Μινέρβα. Θα είμαι συνεχώς δίπλα του στο Τμήμα.»

Στο Τμήμα; Δηλαδή; Πάνε τον Ίαν στους Χρυσούχους; Γιατί; Έκανε κάτι; Πότε; Πώς; Τι;

Θα τρελαθώ!

Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ γνέφει καταφατικά και αφήνει τον Τέντυ. Μαζί συνεχίζουν να προχωράνε μέχρι που εξαφανίζονται από μπροστά μου.

Μέρλιν, τι να κάνω; Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω τον Ίαν έτσι ξεκρέμαστο στα νύχια των Χρυσούχων. Ό,τι και αν έκανε, όσο και αν εγκλημάτησε, πρέπει να σταθώ δίπλα του. Τον πατέρα μου. Πρέπει να ειδοποιήσω τον πατέρα μου. Να τον ενημερώσω και να του ζητήσω να είναι επιεικείς μαζί του. Γιατί; Για αυτό ακριβώς που είπε η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Γιατί αυτό το παιδί έχει περάσει πάρα πολλά. Και ξέρετε κάτι; Ναι, με έχετε συνηθίσει εγωίστρια και εγωκεντρική – όπως λέει η Έμιλι – όμως τώρα καμία προσωπική βεντέτα ή κανένα αίσθημα ανωτερότητας ή κιόλας καμία ανάγκη για επιβεβαίωση ή διεκδίκηση δεν υπαγορεύει τις πράξεις μου. Θέλω απλά και μόνο να βεβαιωθώ πως ο Ίαν είναι καλά. Για εκείνον. Όχι για εμένα.

Και δεν θέλω να το μάθει καν. Δεν θέλω την ευγνωμοσύνη του. Θέλω μονάχα να μην ταλαιπωρηθεί άλλο και όσο μπορεί να είναι ευτυχισμένος. Ασχέτως αν δεν αντέχω να τον βλέπω με την Άνα και μου γυρνάνε τα άντερα. Αυτό είναι καθαρά θέμα αισθητικής. Να υποφέρει ωστόσο; Ποτέ. Όσο περνάει από το χέρι μου δεν θα υποφέρει ποτέ ξανά. Πρέπει να πάω μαζί του. Πρέπει να πάω. Πώς όμως; Πώς μπορώ να τον ακολουθήσω; Ετοιμάζομαι να τρέξω μέχρι το δωμάτιο μου και να πάρω τον μανδύα μου, ώστε να σπιντάρω στο Χόγκσμιντ και να διακτινιστώ από εκεί στο Υπουργείο. Εκτός όμως ότι θα χάσω σημαντικό χρόνο και θα μου έχουν ξεφύγει και άντε μετά να βρω πού ακριβώς στο Τμήμα τον πάνε – έχετε δει τα γραφεία των Χρυσούχων; έναν ολόκληρο όροφο πιάνουν – στο Υπουργείο δεν μπορείς να διακτινιστείς αμέσως. Πρέπει να μπεις από τις ειδικές εισόδους του. Και εκεί τα μαγικά αντικείμενα, όπως ο μανδύας μου, δεν περνάνε. Θα με ανακαλύψουν και άντε μετά να εξηγήσω τα τι και τα πώς. Θα ζητήσω εννοείται να δω τον πατέρα μου, όμως μέχρι να τον φωνάξουν, να του εξηγήσω, να με κατσαδιάσει και τα λοιπά, ουουουου, νυχτώσαμε! Μπορεί να τον έχουν εκτελέσει μέχρι τότε. Να του έχουν κάνει φάλαγγα και το βασανιστήριο του γαργαλητού!

Όχι, πρέπει να βρω άλλον τρόπο να τρυπώσω στο Υπουργείο. Τι όμως; Τι; Σκέψου, Λιλι! Σκέψου, σκέψου, σκέψου!

* * *

 **Δεν περιμένατε να είναι τόσο εύκολο, έτσι δεν είναι; Για την Λίλι μιλάμε! Μακάρι να μπορούσα να δω τις αντιδράσεις σας live την ώρα που το διαβάζετε! Γράψτε μου όμως στα σχόλια αναλυτικές περιγραφές, χαχα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Εντάξει, δεν το αγόρασε, το νοίκιασε. Βέβαια εμένα και στην Νέα Μάκρη να μου νοίκιαζαν, ευχαριστημένη θα ήμουν!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Μπα, του Άλεξ είναι γαμηστρώνας; Γιατί θυμάμαι καποιανού άλλου δεν ήταν!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Από πού σου δημιουργήθηκε αυτή η εντύπωση; Θέλουμε αποδείξεις, κυρία μου! Χαχαχα!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Αχ, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ. Και εμένα μου άρεσε πολύ η εξέλιξη της σχέσης τους σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο. Νομίζω είναι αρκετά αληθοφανής παρότι εξειδανικευμένη! Και εννοείται η Λίλι είναι ο πιο γκαντέμης άνθρωπος του κόσμου :)**

 **Προς Nushka: Και εμένα μου αρέσει όπως μεγαλώνει η Λίλι και χαίρομαι πολύ που συμφωνείς με την εξέλιξη του χαρακτήρα της. Δεν θέλω να είναι βεβιασμένη. Ρόουζ θα ξαναδούμε πολύ σύντομα! Για την Τραφάλγκαρ έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο, λάθος απροσεξίας. Την Τροκαντερό εννοούσα. Το διόρθωσα και σε ευχαριστώ που το επισήμανες!**

 **Προς Καταλίν: Τρόμαξα λίγο με την συντέλεια του κόσμου που περιέγραψες και για αυτό είπα άσε καλύτερα! Ας μην το κάνουν ακόμα! Παιδιά, να ξέρετε η Καταλίν φταίει, ΧΑΧΑΧΑΧΑΧΑ! Καλή επιτυχία στο proficiency!**

 **Προς dorina16able: Έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο. Και εγώ όταν έγραφα το κεφάλαιο είχα ακριβώς αυτήν την αίσθηση του γλυκόπικρου.**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ για όλα τα υπέροχα σχολιάκια σας! Είναι τόσο ωραίο να βλέπω πώς ερμηνεύεται η φαντασία μου από τον καθένα και καθεμία σας ξεχωριστά!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ!**

 **Υ.Γ. Γιατί το μπαγλαρώσανε το παιδί μας; Τι πιστεύετε;**


	33. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό δεύτερο

**Αφιερωμένο στην Κάταλιν για τα γενέθλια της.**

 **ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟ**

Είμαι πολύ τυχερή που είναι Κυριακή, επειδή όταν εμφανίζομαι στο γραφείο του θείου μου αυτό είναι άδειο. Η τύχη, λένε, ευνοεί τους τολμηρούς και εγώ δεν είμαι μόνο τολμηρή, αλλά να μην το περηφανευτώ κιόλας είμαι και πανέξυπνη. Δηλαδή απόρησα και εγώ με την εκπληκτική, ανεπανάληπτη, φαεινή ιδέα που είχα. Μου ήρθε τέτοια φλασιά που είμαι σίγουρη πως άναψε λάμπα πάνω από το κεφάλι μου. Στην κυριολεξία. Φυσικά δεν έχασα χρόνο να με θαυμάζω. Έτρεξα κατευθείαν στην αντίθετη κατεύθυνση από αυτήν όπου είχαν φύγει η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ με τους Χρυσούχους και τον Ίαν και βρέθηκα μπροστά από το γραφείο της πρώτης. Φοβήθηκα, ότι θα το έχει κλειδώσει με τα συνήθη μαγικά που κάνουν την διάρρηξη του αδύνατη, ωστόσο πρέπει και η δική της αναταραχή να ήταν μεγάλη, επειδή τελικά είχε ξεχάσει την πόρτα της ξεκλείδωτη και μισάνοιχτη! Επομένως δεν μιλάμε καν για παραβίαση.

Όχι ότι θα με αποθάρρυνε μία μικρούλα εγκληματική πράξη. Στο κάτω-κάτω αυτό θα εξασφάλιζε πως θα ακολουθούσα στα σίγουρα τον Ίαν. Στο κελί τριάντα τρία, μέσα στο Κορυδαλλό. Έχετε δει ωστόσο τις στολές των φυλακισμένων; Πωπω, ένα απαίσιο γκρι, χειρότερο δεν έχω. Με σκοτώνει τελείως αυτό το χρώμα. Για αυτό, ευτυχώς για εμένα, δεν με είδε κανείς να χώνομαι στο γραφείο και να κλείνω την πόρτα πίσω μου. Δίχως να χάσω δευτερόλεπτο, πήγα μέχρι το τζάκι και πήρα λίγο από την μαγική σκόνη. Το τζάκι της διευθύντριας είναι το μόνο σε όλο το σχολείο που επιτρέπει την τηλεμεταφορά και μάλιστα είναι συνδεδεμένο με ένα μόνο γραφείο. Αυτό του Υπουργού Μαγείας, τουτέστιν του θείου μου του Πέρσυ. Με λίγα λόγια αποκλειστικά οι κορυφαίοι έχουν το δικαίωμα να το χρησιμοποιούν. Ε, τι; Δεν είμαι εγώ κορυφαία;

Βγαίνω έξω από το τζάκι και τινάζω τις σκόνες από πάνω μου. Κρατώ την αναπνοή μου, για να σιγουρευτώ πως δεν είναι κανείς εδώ γύρω που με άκουσε. Τίποτα. Πάλι καλά. Γαμώτο! Δεν σκέφτηκα να πάρω τον χιτώνα μαζί μου να τον ρίξω τώρα από πάνω μου. Φουφ, Σάλαζαρ! Δεν πειράζει, τι να κάνω, δεν θα χάσω χρόνο επιστρέφοντας και διακινδυνεύοντας να με πιάσουν. Προχωράω έξω από το γραφείο στις μύτες και με τα μάτια μου δεκατέσσερα. Ευτυχώς κυκλοφορώ σε αυτά τα μέρη από τα γεννοφάσκια μου και γνωρίζω καλά πώς να κινηθώ. Είναι και Κυριακή, όπως προείπα, οπότε δεν έχει τον συνηθισμένο κόσμο. Καλά, καθημερινή στο Υπουργείο; Του Κουτρούλη ο γάμος! Άλλο να σας το λέω και άλλο να το βλέπετε!

Με τούτα και με εκείνα φτάνω στο ασανσέρ. Σκέφτομαι τότε όμως πως υπάρχει μεγαλύτερος κίνδυνος να με ανακαλύψουν εκεί, για αυτό προτιμάω τις σκάλες. Οι σκάλες εμφανίζονται με ένα ειδικό μαγικό που μου έμαθε ο θείος Ρον πιο παλιά. Ξεκινώ να τις κατεβαίνω. Και να τις κατεβαίνω. Και να τις κατεβαίνω. Το Τμήμα των Χρυσούχων από το γραφείο του Υπουργού απέχουν ίσα χίλια μίλια απόσταση. Και άντε και τις κατέβηκα. Πώς σκατά θα τις ξανανέβω; Καθησυχάζομαι σκεπτόμενη πως να βγεις από το Υπουργείο είναι πολύ πιο εύκολο από το να μπεις, επομένως θα βρω την πρώτη έξοδο και θα τρέξω στον δρόμο, από όπου θα διακτινιστώ στο Χόγκσμιντ και πάει λέγοντας. Χόγκουαρτς-Χόγκσμιντ, Παγκράτι-Κολιάτσου το έχω κάνει!

Επιτέλους – επιτέλους – φτάνω στον όροφο των Χρυσούχων. Εδώ πρέπει να προσέχω πολύ περισσότερο, μιας και μιλάμε για το σώμα ασφαλείας όλου του μαγικού κόσμου. Εντάξει, δεν θα μου κάνουν τίποτα, το πολύ-πολύ να με κατσαδιάσουν και να με διώξουν, αλλά η αποστολή μου θα έχει αποτύχει. Πρέπει να βρω τον Ίαν οπωσδήποτε. Για αυτό μπαίνω μέσα και πάω κυριολεκτικά τοίχο-τοίχο. Περνάω διαδρόμους, περνάω γραφεία, περνάω πόρτες, περνάω κουβούκλια, μα ο Ίαν πουθενά. Γενικά ησυχία επικρατεί και δεν συναντώ παρά ένα-δυο τύπους που καταφέρνω εύκολα να μην με ανακαλύψουν κρυβόμενη κάτω από τραπέζια και πίσω από γωνίες. Όμως τον Ίαν δεν τον βρίσκω. Προσπαθώ να σκεφτώ τι να κάνω και τότε συλλογίζομαι πως καλή ιδέα θα ήταν να πάω στο γραφείο του Τέντυ, μιας και μπορεί να είναι εκεί.

Με λίγη ακόμα περιπέτεια, μηχανορραφία και παραλλαγή κατορθώνω και εντοπίζω τον διάδρομο, όπου βρίσκεται το γραφείο του Τέντυ. Κοιτάζω διακριτικά πίσω από μία κόγχη και αντικρίζω τον Ίαν να κάθεται σε μία καρέκλα έξω από το γραφείο και να περιμένει. Τι να περιμένει; Κλασικά η έκφραση του είναι ανερμήνευτη. Κάθεται με τα γόνατα του ανοιχτά και τους αγκώνες του ακουμπισμένους επάνω τους. Από εδώ μπορώ να διακρίνω μόνο το προφίλ του και ίσα που αντιλαμβάνομαι από τον τρόπο που δαγκώνει ελαφρώς τα χείλη του, ότι ίσως, μάλλον, είναι αγχωμένος. Θέλω να πάω κοντά του, αλλά με τι πρόφαση; Κυρίως δεν μπορώ να διακινδυνέψω να με δουν.

Πάλι καλά που δεν εμφανίζομαι, επειδή εκείνη την στιγμή ανοίγει η πόρτα του Τέντυ και εκείνος βγαίνει έξω κρατώντας έναν φάκελο. Ακουμπά με κάποιο φιλικό και λίγο συμπονετικό τρόπο τον Ίαν στον ώμο και εκείνος σηκώνεται όρθιος και τον ακολουθεί καθώς χάνονται προς την άλλη πλευρά του διαδρόμου. Εννοείται τους παίρνω από πίσω. Δεν πάμε πολύ μακριά. Σε έναν άλλο διάδρομο με άσπρα φώτα ο Τέντυ λέει στον Ίαν να περιμένει ξανά και εκείνος μπαίνει σε μία άλλη πόρτα. Κάτι γράφει επάνω της, μα δεν μπορώ να διαβάσω από εδώ που βρίσκομαι και δεν θυμάμαι να έχω ξανάρθει εδώ πέρα. Πρέπει να πάω πιο κοντά. Κοιτάζω γύρω μου για κάτι που θα με βοηθήσει να καλυφτώ.

Προσέχω τότε πως μπροστά από τον τοίχο που βρίσκεται απέναντι από την πόρτα, υπάρχουν κάποιοι ψηλοί πίνακες ανακοινώσεων, του είδους που μετακινούνται με ροδάκια. Μεταξύ του τοίχου και των πινάκων αυτών υπάρχει κάμποσο κενό και αν κινηθώ προσεκτικά, τότε θα μπορέσω να πλησιάσω σχεδόν αντικριστά στην πόρτα χωρίς να φανερωθώ. Γλιστράω αθόρυβα πίσω από τον πρώτο πίνακα που στέκεται στην αρχή του διαδρόμου και μακριά από τον Ίαν και κρατώντας μέχρι και την ανάσα μου ξεκινώ να προχωράω κατά μήκος του. Όταν τελειώνει αυτός ο πίνακας και πριν αρχίσει ο άλλος υπάρχει ένα μικρό κενό, μα καταφέρνω να το περάσω στο άψε-σβήσε. Έτσι διατρέχω και τον δεύτερο και τον τρίτο. Ο τέταρτος είναι ακριβώς πίσω από τον Ίαν, όμως το μεταξύ κενό είναι αρκετά μεγαλύτερο από προηγουμένως και πρέπει να βρω την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να το διασχίσω. Σκύβω κάτω για να πιάνω μικρότερη επιφάνεια και ρίχνω μία κλεφτή ματιά πίσω από τον πίνακα για να δω πού κοιτάζει ο Ίαν και αν συνεχίζει να έχει πλάτη σε εμένα.

Ωχ, αμάν! Πού πήγε; Δεν τον βλέπω πουθενά! Τον φώναξαν μέσα και δεν το είδα; Αποκλείεται θα το καταλά…

«Λίλι;»

Τρία παιδιά, τρία παιδιά Βολιωτικά!

Ανασηκώνω το κεφάλι μου και τον κοιτάζω μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου που μου έχουν πέσει όλα στην μούρη.

«Ίαν;»

«Τι κάνεις εδώ;»

«Εεεε, εεεε…»

Το μυαλό μου έχει καταπληκτικές ιδέες. Έλα όμως που σε καταστάσεις ανάγκης μένει απλά ακατοίκητο!

«Τίποτα, τίποτα,» σηκώνομαι όρθια και σκουπίζω τις σκόνες από πάνω μου. «Έψαχνα, έψαχνα… Έψαχνα το σκουλαρίκι μου, αυτό! Έχασα το κρικάκι μου και το έψαχνα. Μήπως το πήρε πουθενά το μάτι σου;»

«Το φοράς.»

«Συγνώμη;»

«Το φοράς. Το σκουλαρίκι σου, το φοράς. Και στα δύο αυτιά σου.»

«Δεν εννοώ το σκουλαρίκι που φοράω στα αυτιά μου.»

Τοξώνει αδιόρατα το αριστερό του φρύδι και το στόμα του χαρακώνεται από μία υποψία μεφιστοφελικού υπομειδιάματος. Δεν ξέρω αν υπάρχει άλλος άνθρωπος που να μπορεί να ελέγχει τόσο απόλυτα τις εκφράσεις του, ώστε μία απειροελάχιστη κίνηση να σημαίνει κάθε φορά και κάτι άλλο και εσύ να μένεις με το μεγεθυντικό φακό και το λεξικό στο χέρι να ψάχνεις να αποκρυπτογραφήσεις τις διαθέσεις του.

Τότε όμως αντιλαμβάνομαι πώς ερμηνεύτηκε αυτό που είπα. Γιατί είναι πασιφανές πως δεν έχω τρύπα πουθενά αλλού στο πρόσωπο μου και πού στο καλό αλλού θα μπορούσα να έχω κρεμάσει ένα κρικάκι;

Εκτός από την ρώγα μου!

Γκόντρικ! Η ντροπή μου είναι τόση που θα μπορούσε να φωταγωγήσει όλο το Χόγκουαρτς! Για να σας δώσω να καταλάβετε, χαίρομαι πραγματικά που τότε αποφασίζει να ανοίξει η πόρτα και να εμφανιστεί ο Τέντυ πιάνοντας με ουσιαστικά στο πράσσειν. Επειδή η προσοχή του Ίαν στρέφεται στον ξάδερφο μου και ξεφεύγω – για την ώρα τουλάχιστον – από την δύσκολη θέση. Ο Τέντυ σηκώνει το κεφάλι του από τα χαρτιά του και αντιλαμβάνεται, ότι στέκομαι απέναντι του και δίπλα στον Ίαν. Να ορίστε άνθρωπος! Εδώ διαφαίνεται απόλυτα η έκπληξη του! Όχι, σαν τον Ίαν, το ζωντανό ερωτηματικό!

«Λίλι!»

«Γεια σου, Τέντυ,» τον χαιρετώ σαν την βρεγμένη γάτα που είμαι.

«Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;»

Επαναλαμβανόμαστε ή είναι η ιδέα μου;

«Μπορώ να περάσω;»

Δεν ξέρω, αν ο Ίαν βιάζεται τόσο πολύ να διεκπεραιώσει την υπόθεση του ή απευθύνεται στον Τέντυ για να του διασκεδάσει την απορία της παρουσίας μου εκεί. Όπως και να έχει πιάνει και είμαι ευγνώμων για αυτό.

«Ναι, ναι, μπορείς,» ο Τέντυ φαίνεται να επανέρχεται στο προκείμενο και κάνει στην άκρη, για να αφήσει χώρο στον Ίαν.

«Να περάσει πού; Γιατί τον θέλετε εδώ;»

Μετά το σοκ της αποκάλυψης μου το πρότερο και ισχυρότερο σοκ μου επιστρέφει. Τι δουλειά έχει ο Ίαν με τους Χρυσούχους; Γιατί τον τράβηξαν Κυριακή πρωί στο Τμήμα τους; Τι θα του κάνουν; Τι τον θέλουν;

«Για μία αναγνώριση,» μου εξηγεί ο Τέντυ διστακτικά.

«Αναγνώριση; Τίνος;» μπερδεύομαι περισσότερο.

Είναι ο Ίαν εκείνος που μου απαντά.

«Πτώματος.»

Ύστερα προσπερνά τον ξάδερφο μου και περνά την πόρτα από όπου πριν βγήκε εκείνος. Τώρα μπορώ να διαβάσω καθαρά τα γράμματα από πάνω της.

ΝΕΚΡΟΤΟΜΕΙΟ

Στραβοκαταπίνω.

«Τέντυ…»

Δεν ξέρω ούτε και εγώ τι θέλω να πω. Τι θέλω να ρωτήσω. Αν θέλω να ρωτήσω.

Εκείνος μου απευθύνει μία θλιμμένη ματιά. Είναι τόσο διορατικός άνθρωπος.

«Θέλεις να πας μέσα μαζί του;»

Όχι, όχι, δεν θέλω να πάω μέσα. Δεν θέλω να πάω μέσα σε ένα δωμάτιο που φυλάνε νεκρούς. Μαζί του όμως;

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

Ο Τέντυ μου κάνει νόημα να περάσω. Τα πόδια μου είναι τόσο βαριά λες και είναι φτιαγμένα από σίδερο. Μου φαίνεται αιώνας μέχρι να διασχίσω τα ελάχιστα μέτρα που με χωρίζουν από αυτό το παροδικό βασίλειο του θανάτου. Έπειτα πρέπει να σπρώξω μία δίφυλλη πόρτα και βρίσκομαι σε ένα λευκό δωμάτιο με ένα φορείο στο κέντρο του. Ο Ίαν στέκεται από πάνω του με πλάτη σε εμένα. Τον πλησιάζω αθόρυβα και παραμένω πλάι του. Το νεκρό σώμα είναι καθόλα φυσιολογικό, σαν να κοιμάται. Έχει πεθάνει με μαγικό τρόπο. Ο μαγικός θάνατος δεν αφήνει σημάδια.

«Όταν ήμουν μικρός διάβαζα συνέχεια τα κηδειόσημα. Τις αγγελίες θανάτου στις εφημερίδες. Έβλεπα τα ονόματα και φανταζόμουν τα πρόσωπα, νεκρά, γαλήνια. Σε κάθε ένα από αυτά σκεφτόμουν τον πατέρα μου. Πως πίσω από κάποιο από αυτά τα ονόματα, θα κρύβεται εκείνος. Μόνο έτσι μπορούσα να τον φανταστώ. Νεκρό. Είναι περίεργο, αν αναλογιστεί κανείς πως δεν είχα δει ποτέ νεκρό από κοντά. Ή ίσως όχι και τόσο.»

Δεν μιλάει για λίγο.

«Τελικά ο πρώτος νεκρός άνθρωπος που βλέπω είναι η μητέρα μου.»

Η πρόταση του είναι απαλλαγμένη από κάθε χρώμα. Ούτε σαρκασμό ούτε θλίψη ούτε ανακούφιση. Τίποτα. Λες και διαβάζει κείμενο που έγραψε το χέρι κάποιου άλλου για εκείνον. Λες και η φωνή του είναι νερό και δεν μπορεί να συγκρατήσει συναισθήματα.

Την τελευταία φορά που είχα δει την Πάνσυ Πάρκινσον ήταν την ημέρα που είχα πάει στο σπίτι του. Μία ανάμνηση που δεν θα ήθελα να έχω. Δεν την συμπάθησα, αντίθετα την αντιπάθησα με όλη μου την δύναμη. Όμως τώρα που αντικρίζω το πεθαμένο της κορμί, ντυμένο και βαμμένο προκλητικά όπως το ζωντανό της, η καρδιά μου σφίγγεται. Ήταν μία ύπαρξη και τώρα δεν υπάρχει πια. Τόσο απλά.

«Ίαν, λυπάμαι πολύ,» ψιθυρίζω.

«Ναι… Δεν ήταν και πολύ για μητέρα, αλλά ήταν κάτι.»

Θέλω να τον παρηγορήσω, όμως δεν ξέρω πώς. Δεν ξέρω, αν έχω καν το δικαίωμα.

Η πόρτα πίσω μας ανοίγει και μπαίνει ο Τέντυ.

«Ίαν;» ρωτάει μουδιασμένα.

Εκείνος ανοιγοκλείνει τα ματόκλαδα του για πρώτη φορά μετά από τόση ώρα, συνειδητοποιώ.

«Αυτή είναι.»

Ο Τέντυ γνέφει καταφατικά και σημειώνει στον φάκελο που κρατάει. Είναι τόσο άχαρη η θέση του, το καταλαβαίνω. Γνωρίζω ωστόσο από τον πατέρα μου πως οι αναγνωρίσεις απαιτούν την μαρτυρία συγγενή πρώτου βαθμού. Δεν πα να συναναστρέφεσαι έναν άνθρωπο κάθε ημέρα; Έτσι και πεθάνει η ταυτοποίηση σου έχει την ίδια αξία με κάποιον που δεν τον είχε δει ποτέ ξανά στην ζωή του.

«Πώς έγινε;» ζητά να μάθει ο Ίαν δίχως να απομακρύνει το βλέμμα του.

«Δεν γνωρίζουμε ακόμα. Βρέθηκε σήμερα τα ξημερώματα κοντά στο σπίτι σας. Οι έρευνες συνεχίζονται. Είχε την τσάντα και τα κοσμήματα της, επομένως αποκλείουμε προς το παρόν το ενδεχόμενο κλοπής.»

Άρα μιλάμε για… Τι; Για δολοφονία; Μέρλιν!

«Εξετάσαμε και το ραβδί της. Δεν εμφανίζει κάποιο ξόρκι αυτοάμυνας. Το πιθανότερο είναι πως δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσει.»

Νεκρική σιγή πέφτει στο νεκροτομείο και αν δεν ήμουν τόσο αναστατωμένη θα γελούσα με την τραγική ειρωνεία.

«Πες μου όταν είσαι έτοιμος να γυρίσουμε στο Χόγκουαρτς,» την σπάει κάποτε ο Τέντυ. «Θα σας περιμένω έξω.»

Μένουμε ξανά μόνοι. Ο Ίαν έχει παραμείνει άγαλμα. Τον νιώθω τόσο παγωμένο δίπλα μου. Θέλω να τον αγκαλιάσω και να τον ζεστάνω. Πονάω που δεν μπορώ να το κάνω. Τα χέρια του είναι παράλληλα στο κορμί του και τεντώνω το αριστερό δικό μου ίσα μία σπιθαμή σαν να προσπαθώ να πλέξω τα δάχτυλα μας μεταξύ τους, μα να μην τα καταφέρνω. Συγκεντρώνω ό,τι καλό αισθάνομαι για εκείνον σε αυτό το μικρούλι σημείο στο μικρό, ταπεινό μου δαχτυλάκι και προσεύχομαι να είναι αρκετά δυνατό, ώστε να μπορέσει να του μεταδώσει την παραμυθία μου. Παρά την τόσο ελάχιστη και τόσο μέγιστη απόσταση που μας χωρίζει.

* * *

 **Σχεδόν όλες βρήκατε γιατί φώναξαν τον Ίαν στο Τμήμα. Τι έξυπνο κοινό που έχω! Και αν λάβουμε υπόψη πως η κάθε συγγραφέας έχει το κοινό που της αξίζει, τώρα εγώ ευλογάω τα γένια μου! Είστε φοβερές ;)**

 **Προς Νέλι: Αλήθεια πιστεύεις ότι η Λίλι δεν θα έκρινε την παρουσία της απαραίτητη; Για την Λίλι μιλάμε! Την Άνα γιατί την θες; Νόμιζα είσαι TeamIan :)**

 **Προς Natassa22: "** Αλλα σιγα μη μας ακουσει τα δικα της θα κανει. **" Λατρεύω! Την έχεις ψυχολογήσει περίφημα! Πάντως, εγώ δεν χάλασα τίποτα. Συμβαίνουν αυτά. Α, να είμαστε δίκαιες, χαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Ισχύει, αν κάποιος ξέρει, τότε αυτός είσαι εσύ!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Τώρα σαν τι βαράει; Ε, ε, ε, ε;**

 **Προς TeamIanCaptain a.k.a. Κάταλιν: Χρόνια πολλά και ευτυχισμένα! Χιλιόχρονη και ό,τι επιθυμείς! Και έναν πραγματικό Ίαν όλο για την πάρτη σου!**

 **Προς dorina16able: Πολύ γκαντέμω, πολύ-πολύ! Η τύχη της Λέιλα παραμένει ομιχλώδης. Αν θα την ξαναδούμε; Ναι!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για την συνεχόμενη παρουσία σας! Εφοδιάστε με με σχολιάκια και θα έχει έξτρα** **δωράκι για τα Χριστούγεννα, χιχι!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Αν θέλετε γράψτε μου από ποια περίπου περιοχή είστε, έτσι από περιέργεια!**


	34. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό τρίτο

**Χαρούμενα Fanfiction Χριστούγεννα!**

 **ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΤΡΙΤΟ**

Η κηδεία γίνεται την επόμενη ημέρα και το σχολείο δίνει άδεια σε όσους θέλουν να παραβρεθούν. Το κεντρικό κοιμητήριο του Μαγικού Λονδίνου βρίσκεται στο Μπρόμλι, στον Λόφο του Γουέστερχαμ. Είναι μία γκρίζα ημέρα, χωρίς βροχή μα με πολύ τσουχτερό κρύο και δυνατό άνεμο. Ντυμένη τον χοντρό μου μανδύα στέκομαι στα μετόπισθεν και παρακολουθώ την τελετή. Αρκετοί συμμαθητές μου είναι εδώ, η Έμιλι, ο Χιούγκο, ο Φρανκ και η Πένυ ανάμεσα τους. Είναι επίσης ο πατέρας μου, η θεία Ερμιόνη, και οι γονείς του Σκόρπιους. Ξέρω πως η παρουσία τους είναι τυπική. Μετά τον πόλεμο δεν είχαν σχέσεις με την Πάνσυ και αμφιβάλω αν την συμπαθούσαν κιόλας. Παρέμενε ωστόσο αγωνίστρια της Μάχης του Χόγκουαρτς και η ταφή της χρήζει ανάλογης τιμής.

Ο Ίαν κάθεται στην πρώτη σειρά από τα λίγα καθίσματα που έχουν στοιχηθεί για σήμερα. Παραμένει ανέκφραστος, όμως κρατάει τόσο σφιχτά την Άνα στην αγκαλιά του που είναι λες και εκείνη κλαίει τα δικά του δάκρυα. Την ζηλεύω για αυτό. Αν όλες τις άλλες φορές δεν την έχω ζηλέψει, τώρα την ζηλεύω. Αν υπάρχει κάτι που αποδεικνύει την μοναδικότητα σου στα μάτια ενός ανθρώπου, είναι να είσαι η παρηγοριά του. Τα φιλιά του, η προσοχή του, ο έρωτας του ακόμα. Αυτά ήταν κάποτε και δικά μου. Την παρηγοριά μου ωστόσο δεν την αναζήτησε ποτέ. Και φταίω εγώ για αυτό.

Μετά τον τελετάρχη η θεία μου αναλαμβάνει να εκφωνήσει κάποια λόγια εκ μέρους του Υπουργείου. Περιγράφει μία Πάνσυ που δεν γνώρισα και δεν αναγνωρίζω. Γενναία, πιστή, αφοσιωμένη. Άθελα μου καγχάζω.

«Δεν συμφωνείς με όσα λέει η Ερμιόνη;»

Ο πατέρας μου έχει βρεθεί δίπλα μου.

«Της πλέκει το εγκώμιο. Το καταλαβαίνω. Όμως μήπως το παράκανε λίγο;»

«Προσωπικά και εμένα πάντα στον λαιμό μου καθόταν,» μου ψιθυρίζει και δεν κρατιέμαι να μην χαμογελάσω κρυφά. «Ωστόσο οι πλευρές ενός ανθρώπου δεν ακυρώνονται, επειδή δεν τις βλέπεις εσύ.»

«Ήταν αφοσιωμένη η Πάνσυ;» δεν αντέχω να μην επικρίνω.

Πιο αδιάφορη μητέρα πεθαίνεις!

Ο πατέρας μου κοιτάζει πάνω από τον ώμο του. Ακολουθώ το βλέμμα του και παρατηρώ πως καταλήγει στον κύριο Ντράκο.

«Οι άνθρωποι αλλάζουν. Έφηβη δεν έφευγε λεπτό από δίπλα του.»

Στρέφομαι μία στον πατέρα μου, μία στον Μάλφοϋ.

«Η Πάνσυ και ο πατέρας του Σκόρπιους…»

«Ήταν ζευγάρι, ναι. Βασικά ήταν λογοδοσμένοι. Οι καθαρόαιμες οικογένειες τότε συνήθιζαν τους κανονισμένους γάμους πριν ακόμα γεννηθούν τα παιδιά τους.»

«Και πώς έγινε και…»

Κατέληξε ο κύριος Ντράκο με την κυρία Αστόρια;

Ο πατέρας μου ανασηκώνει τους ώμους του.

«Μέρος της επανάστασης του Ντράκο ενάντια στην οικογένεια του.»

«Δηλαδή ο κύριος Ντράκο με την Πάνσυ ήταν μαζί και την παράτησε και παντρεύτηκε την κυρία Αστόρια;»

Πολύ καλά έκανε κατά την ταπεινή μου άποψη, αλλά… άουτς!

«Δεν την παράτησε. Της εξήγησε πως δεν μπορεί να έχουν μία σχέση βασισμένη στις επιθυμίες των οικογενειών τους. Η Αστόρια ήρθε στην ζωή του αρκετό καιρό μετά. Η Πάνσυ πληγώθηκε πολύ πάντως. Μετά από εκεί δεν ήταν ποτέ ξανά η ίδια.»

Φαντάζομαι μία κοπέλα από συντηρητική οικογένεια παλιού πλούτου και ακόμα πιο παλιών αρχών να έχει μεγαλώσει πιστεύοντας ότι όλα της ανήκουν. Και έπειτα να διαπιστώνει πως δεν της ανήκει τίποτα. Δεν μου φαίνεται καθόλου περίεργο που αποφάσισε να στραφεί τελείως ενάντια στην ανατροφή της και κατέληξε να αποκοπεί από την οικογένεια της. Δεν έχουν έρθει καν στην κηδεία της. Ούτε φυσικά ενδιαφέρονται για τα παιδιά της. Ξέρω πώς είναι οι αυστηρές, καθαρόαιμες οικογένειες και χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που η δικιά μου δεν έχει καμία σχέση με καμία από αυτές.

Πού καταλήγουμε ωστόσο ύστερα από όλα αυτά; Οι ανεκπλήρωτοι πόθοι ευθύνονται για όλα τα κακά αυτού του κόσμου. Το ήξερα εγώ!

«Μπαμπά, ανακαλύψατε τίποτα καινούργιο για την υπόθεση;»

Η τελετή έχει ολοκληρωθεί και βιάζομαι να τον ρωτήσω πριν χωριστούμε.

«Όχι, Λίλι, όχι κάτι ακόμα.»

«Σε παρακαλώ,» τον πιάνω από το μπράτσο. «Ανάλαβε την προσωπικά.»

«Θα κάνω ό,τι καλύτερο μπορώ,» μου θωπεύει καθησυχαστικά το χέρι.

Προχωράμε σε ουρά προς το μνήμα, μπροστά από το οποίο οι γιοι της Πάνσυ δέχονται τα συλλυπητήρια του κόσμου. Πρώτος στέκεται ο Ντέιμον, ο μεγαλύτερος. Είναι μέτριου αναστήματος, μικροκαμωμένος και μελαχρινός με λεπτά χείλια και μικρά, σκιστά μάτια. Δεύτερος είναι ο Βέρτζιλ, με σγουρά μαύρα μαλλιά και πλακουτσωτή μύτη. Πιο κοντός, αλλά πιο φαρδύς από τον Ντέιμον. Τους σφίγγω τις παλάμες σε ευγενική χειραψία προφέροντας επαναλαμβανόμενα λόγια. Ζωή σε λόγου σας. Να ζήσετε να την θυμόσαστε.

Τελευταίος περιμένει ο Ιαν. Ψηλός, αδύνατος, ξανθός, με τα πιο άστατα μάτια. Του προσφέρω το χέρι μου. Είναι γαντοφορεμένο, εξαιτίας του κρύου, μα η επιδερμίδα μου ηλεκτρίζεται. Τον κοιτάζω μόνο και δεν μπορώ να προφέρω τις λέξεις.

«Ίαν…» ασθμαίνω.

Μου γνέφει αδιόρατα σφίγγοντας μου λίγο περισσότερο το χέρι, προτού το αφήσει. Έχει έρθει η σειρά του επόμενου.

Σε ομάδες οι παρευρισκόμενοι κατευθυνόμαστε προς την έξοδο. Φτάνουμε στο σημείο διακτινισμού. Αποχαιρετώ τον πατέρα μου και τους υπόλοιπους ενήλικους γνωστούς μας και μαζί με Χιούγκο και λοιπούς επιστρέφουμε στο Χόγκσμιντ και από εκεί στο σχολείο. Έχουμε χάσει τις τρεις πρώτες ώρες, αλλά αναγκαστικά πρέπει να τρέξουμε να προλάβουμε την τέταρτη. Έχουμε Κουίντιτς και αν δεν εμφανιστούμε ο κύριος Όλιβερ είναι ικανός να μας πετάξει έξω από την ομάδα. Για εκείνον ούτε θάνατοι ούτε γεννήσεις ούτε αρρώστιες ούτε έρωτες ούτε τίποτα. Πάνω από το Κουίντιτς δεν βάζει ούτε τα παιδιά του. Χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα ότι η κυρία Κέιτ πήγε και τις δύο φορές στο μαιευτήριο μόνη της. Εκείνος εμφανίστηκε αφότου είχαν γεννηθεί και ο Φίλιπ και ο Άλεξ με πλήρη εξάρτηση κατευθείαν από τον αγώνα, εφόσον η ομάδα του είχε καταφέρει την νίκη. Πιο πριν δεν θα έφευγε. Για τέτοιο κόλλημα μιλάμε.

Εγώ και ο Χιούγκο αλλάζουμε αστραπή και κατεβαίνουμε κεραυνός στο στάδιο. Οι υπόλοιποι Γκρίφιντορ έχουν ήδη τελειώσει το ζέσταμα και έχουν ξεκινήσει να παίζουν πάσες.

«Τι έγινε, πουλάκια μου, γιατί αργήσατε;»

Ο Όλιβερ μας υποδέχεται έχοντας μας ήδη στην μπούκα.

«Είχαμε πάει…»

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει! Κάντε πενήντα γύρους με την σκούπα για προθέρμανση και η συνέχεια μετά.»

Σκαρφαλώνουμε στις σκούπες μας και απογειωνόμαστε. Πενήντα γύρους και πολύ ιδρώτα μετά επιστρέφουμε στο έδαφος.

«Έλα, έλα που κουραστήκατε!» μας ψέγει. «Εγώ στην ηλικία σας τους 100 γύρους τους είχα για πλάκα!»

Συνεχίζουμε με διατάσεις και μερικές ασκήσεις ταχύτητας και μετά ανεβαίνουμε κανονικά στο γήπεδο, για να παίξουμε.

«Για να βλέπω δύναμη! Μόργκαν, δεν έφαγες το πρωινό σου σήμερα; Χτύπα την μπάλα που να πάρει! Σαν να είναι η πεθερ… Δεν έχεις πεθερά, δεν πειράζει. Χιούγκο, πιο δεξιά! Πιο δεξιά, αφού τον βλέπεις έρχεται από τα αριστερά, πού θα χτυπήσει; Νόμοι της φύσης, παιδιά, λίγο νιονιό θέλει! Έτσι, Πήτερ, έμπαινε! Πάρε της την μπαλιά! Κλέψιμο, κλέψιμο! Μπράβο, ρε μεγάλε! Λίλι, ντροπή! Πίστευα ο γιος μου θα σε μάθαινε και λίγο κουίντιτς μέσα σε όλα τα άλλα!»

Έχω συνηθίσει τα σχόλια του για τον Άλεξ και έχω σταματήσει να κοκκινίζω. Ο Όλιβερ δεν καταλαβαίνει από τακτ και τρόπους. Μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει κάθε μέσο, για να περάσει την τακτική του. Είμαι σίγουρη πως ένας από τους βασικούς λόγους που πολέμησε τον Βόλντερμορτ ήταν επειδή εξαιτίας του είχε σταματήσει το πρωτάθλημα. Αν υποθέσουμε ότι χρειάζεται να του κερδίσω την συμπάθεια ως πατέρα του Άλεξ ένας είναι ο μόνος τρόπος: να αφήσω τα κόκαλα μου στο γήπεδο. Αντιπαραγωγικός, δεν λέω, αλλά με διαβεβαιωμένη επιτυχία αποτελέσματος.

«Άντε, καλά τα πήγατε σήμερα, μπαγασάκια. Οι χαμένοι μαζεύουν τις μπάλες. Δέκα, εννιά…»

Οι χαμένοι είναι η δική μου ομάδα, για αυτό τρέχουμε δεξιά και αριστερά σαν τους παλαβούς να προλάβουμε να μαζέψουμε μπάλες και εξοπλισμό και να της πάμε στην θέση τους πριν τελειώσει ο Όλιβερ την αντίστροφη μέτρηση. Διαφορετικά θα κάνουμε πους απ μέχρι την δύση του ηλίου. Και ναι το έχω δει να γίνεται και σας το λέω. Ευτυχώς προλαβαίνουμε εγκαίρως και επιστρέφουμε στο έδαφος. Οι υπόλοιποι είναι συγκεντρωμένοι γύρω από τον Γουντ και φαίνεται να έχει ανάψει γερή συζήτηση. Πλησιάζουμε με τον Χιούγκο και την Ελοΐς, μία από τους κρούστες της ομάδας. Είναι μόνο τέταρτο έτος, μα με ένα και ογδόντα πέντε ύψος και εκατό κιλά πραγματικά δεν θέλεις να βρεθείς στον δρόμο της έτσι και δεν έχει ξυπνήσει χαρούμενη. Βασικά τώρα που το σκέφτομαι δεν θέλεις να βρεθείς στο δρόμο της τελεία.

«Και μπορούμε να επιστρέψουμε μέχρι το βράδυ,» πιάνω την έκφραση του Μόργκαν στο τέλος της.

Για τι πράγμα μιλάει;

«Αχ, σας παρακαλούμε, κύριε Γουντ,» κλαψουρίζει ο Πήτερ.

Ο Όλιβερ μοιάζει σκεπτικός.

«Ναι, δεν μπορώ να πω, είναι καλή ιδέα. Όμως μεταξύ μας τώρα, πώς θα δικαιολογήσουμε, ότι θα πάμε μόνο οι Γκρίφιντορ; Είναι λεπτή και εμένα η θέση μου, καταλαβαίνετε!»

Μιλάνε για αυτό που νομίζω ότι μιλάνε;

«Μπορούμε να πούμε ότι τα εισιτήρια τα έδωσε ο γιος σας. Και εννοείται ο γιος σας θα έδινε εισιτήρια μόνο στους Γκρίφιντορ! Και εκείνος ήταν Γκρίφιντορ και εξάλλου έχουμε και την Λίλι!»

Ε; Πώς;

Ο πατέρας του Άλεξ μου ρίχνει μία ματιά.

«Ναι, οκέι. Όμως και πάλι το σχολείο δεν θα το δεχτεί. Είναι άδικο, δεν το καταλαβαίνετε; Αφήστε με να το συλλογιστώ λίγο. Να ρωτήσω και πότε και αν γίνεται. Πολλά παιχνίδια είναι ήδη sold out, ενώ αναγκαστικά πρέπει να πάμε εντός έδρας. Δεν γίνεται να τρέχουμε σε όλα τα μήκη και τα πλάτη της Γης! Και φυσικά δεν μπορεί να πάει όλο το σχολείο! Μόνο μία ομάδα και με το ζόρι. Δεν μπορώ να αναλάβω μεγαλύτερη ευθύνη. Εγώ, φυσικά θέλω να πάρω εσάς, μα τα χέρια μου είναι δεμένα. Χρειάζεται άδεια ανωτέρω.»

Να, κάτι τέτοια κάνει και παρά την αυστηρότητα του τον συμπαθούμε όλοι. Τον νιώθουμε σαν έναν από εμάς. Παρότι δεινόσαυρος στην ηλικία.

«Και όχι ότι ο γιος μου έχει γκόμενα μία Γκρίφιντορ δεν είναι επαρκής δικαιολογία,» αποστομώνει τον Πήτερ πριν συνεχίσει την κλάψα του.

Γκόμενα; Άκου, εκεί γκόμενα! Αδερφή ψυχή να το δεχτώ! Παλιομαθουσάλα!

«Πηγαίνετε τώρα να αλλάξετε γιατί θα χάσετε το μεσημεριανό και θα σας πω τι σκέφτηκα σύντομα. Πρέπει να μιλήσω και με την διευθύντρια.»

Μόργκαν, Πήτερ και λοιποί αναγκάζονται να υποχωρήσουν για την ώρα. Φεύγουν από το γήπεδο με κατεβασμένα κεφάλια. Τι ωραία αίσθηση να βλέπεις να καταστρέφονται τα όνειρα και άλλων ανθρώπων εκτός από τα δικά σου. Σου προσφέρει έτσι ένα αίσθημα αλληλεγγύης.

«Λίλι, να σου πω λίγο.»

Κάνω να φύγω και εγώ, αλλά η φωνή του Όλιβερ με σταματάει. Με παίρνει λίγο παράμερα, αν και έχουμε μείνει ολομόναχοι στο γήπεδο.

«Όλα καλά με τον Άλεξ;» με ρωτάει συνωμοτικά.

Τι στον πέο να απαντήσω τώρα; Ναι, μια χαρά, αν εξαιρέσεις το γεγονός ότι δεν μπορούμε να πηδηχτούμε!

«Δεν θέλω να σε φέρω σε δύσκολη θέση,» μεταφράζει σωστά την σιωπή μου. «Και δεν με ενδιαφέρει καθόλου αν το πάτε για γάμο και τέτοια. Αυτά είναι δικές σας αποφάσεις.»

Α, και ευχαριστώ να λέμε!

«Όμως χθες είχε έρθει για φαγητό στο σπίτι και δεν τον είδα πολύ καλά. Φαινόταν προβληματισμένος. Δεν λέω ότι απαραίτητα έχει να κάνει με εσένα, απλά ξέρεις και εσύ πως ο Άλεξ είναι στην αρχή της καριέρας του, την χτίζει ακόμα. Πρέπει να έχει καθαρό κεφάλι, να είναι απόλυτα αφοσιωμένος στον στόχο του.»

Δηλαδή;

«Και εσύ τον βοηθάς να μείνει προσηλωμένος, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Έχει κάτι το _γιατί αλλιώς_ ο τόνος του. Ξεροκαταπίνω. Ώρα είναι να κάνουμε και τον Όλιβερ Γουντ εχθρό!

«Μην ανησυχείτε. Το μόνο που με νοιάζει είναι ο Άλεξ να είναι ευτυχισμένος.»

Είναι η απάντηση που περιμένει να ακούσει. Δεν είναι ψέματα, όμως δεν είναι και η απόλυτη αλήθεια. Σε αντίθεση με τον δυικό κόσμο του Όλιβερ η δική μου αντιμετώπιση της πραγματικότητας είναι χίλια ψήγματα.

«Ωραία, χαίρομαι που το ακούω,» με χτυπά απαλά στον ώμο ικανοποιημένος. «Άντε, πήγαινε τώρα μην πουντιάσεις ιδρωμένη.»

Τρέχω γρήγορα από το γήπεδο. Οκέι, καταλαβαίνω την ανησυχία του πατέρα του, ωστόσο με προβληματίζει το γεγονός ότι ό,τι συμβαίνει στην σχέση μας αφορά τόσους ανθρώπους. Και μία καριέρα. Άραγε πράγματι οι εντάσεις των τελευταίων εβδομάδων επηρεάζουν την απόδοση του; Εννοείται θέλω να πηγαίνει καλά στην δουλειά του, όμως έχω και εγώ ανάγκες και απαιτήσεις. Δεν είμαι απλά υποστηρικτική. Δεν είμαι εκεί μόνο για να του χαϊδεύω το εγώ. Να μην ακούω, να μην βλέπω, να μην μιλάω. Γαμώτο! Πώς σκατά τα μπλέξαμε πάλι έτσι;

Δεν φτάνει που έχω την στενοχώρια μου για τα μεταξύ μας προβλήματα, δεν φτάνει που ο Ίαν έχασε την μητέρα του και το μόνο που εγώ μπορούσα να του προσφέρω ήταν μία ξώφαλτση χειραψία, δεν φτάνει η ζήλεια, οι τσακωμοί και οι κατηγόριες, τώρα έχουμε και τα πεθερικά! Όφου, Μέρλιν μου! Εγώ μία σχέση ήθελα να έχω η κακομοίρα με τον θεό του Έρωτα και του Κουίντιτς! Πού να ήξερα η δύσμοιρη τι ακριβώς ζητούσα;

* * *

 **Το δωράκι μου για εσάς! Σας εύχομαι να είστε πάντα καλά και του χρόνου με υγεία!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Ε, δεν θα σου αποκαλύψω και όλα μου τα μυστικά! Νομίζω ούτε εσύ δεν θα το ήθελες, χαχαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: TeamAlex μέχρι τελικής πτώσης!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Χαχαχα, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! - Insert καρδούλα -**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Συγχαρητήρια, κορίτσι! Εύχομαι να είσαι πάντα έτσι ευτυχισμένη! Θήβα, γαμώ! Η κολλητή μου είναι από εκεί! Αγαπάμε Θήβα! Τι δώρο; Τι, τι, τι;**

 **Προς Nushka: Μου άρεσε πολύ το σχόλιο σου για την παρουσία της Λίλι και όχι της Άνα μαζί με τον Ίαν. Ήταν πολύ στοχευμένο!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Ήμουν έτοιμη να ανεβάσω το κεφάλαιο και σχολίασες! Τα μεγάλα πνεύματα... Χανιά φοβερά και Γερμανία επίσης! Ήμουν Erasmus εκεί, στο Kassel. Ωωω, τότε το κεφάλαιο αφιερώνεται και σε εσένα για την γιορτή σου!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ για όλα τα σχολιάκια σας. Είναι τα πέμπτα Χριστούγεννα που γιορτάζω στο fanfiction και είναι υπέροχα! Και του χρόνου να είμαστε καλά!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	35. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό τέταρτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΤΕΤΑΡΤΟ**

Οι μέρες περνάνε και φτάνει το Σάββατο. Κανονικά θα είχαμε τον πρώτο αγώνα κουίντιτς, αλλά εξαιτίας του Τριμαγικού Τουρνουά μεταφέρθηκε την άλλη εβδομάδα. Σύσσωμο το σχολείο και μαζί οι Γιαπωνέζες και οι Κουβανοί κατεβαίνουμε στις παρυφές του Απαγορευμένου Δάσους. Εκεί οι καθηγητές έχουν υψώσει μία εξέδρα. Σκαρφαλώνω με την Έμιλι και τον Χιούγκο και καταλαμβάνουμε μία θέση ψηλά-ψηλά, για να έχουμε θέα. Σε ένα πάλκο μπροστά μας στέκεται η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και ο Σάλαζαρ Τσουν, ο υπεύθυνος του Υπουργείου για το Τουρνουά. Μόλις καθόμαστε όλοι, η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ παίρνει τον λόγο. Καλωσορίζει τον Σάλαζαρ, εξιστορεί μερικές πληροφορίες για το Τουρνουά και ανακοινώνει επίσημα τις τρεις συμμετέχουσες.

Η Εμμανουέλλα, η Γιαπωνέζα και η Κουβανή εμφανίζονται με αυτήν την σειρά. Είναι ντυμένες η κάθε μία με την στολή του αντίστοιχου σχολείου και κρατάνε τα ραβδιά τους. Ή μάλλον η Εμμανουέλλα κρατάει το ραβδί της. Η Γιαπωνέζα έχει αντίστοιχα ένα μακρύ κοντάρι και η Κουβανή μία βεντάλια. Φαίνονται αγχωμένες. Όταν ο Τσουν ξεκινά να μιλάει και εξηγεί την δοκιμασία που θα κληθούν σε λίγα λεπτά να αντιμετωπίσουν, αντιλαμβάνομαι απόλυτα γιατί.

«Διάσπαρτα στο δάσος έχουμε κρύψει από τρία χρυσά νομίσματα. Στόχος σας είναι να εντοπίσετε ένα από αυτά τα χρυσά νομίσματα και να το φέρετε πίσω σε εμάς. Υπόψη πως δεν μπορείτε να τα τραβήξετε έξω από το χώμα με μαγικό τρόπο. Πρέπει να σκάψετε με τα χέρια σας. Μόνο για να ανακαλύψετε το σημείο που είναι κρυμμένα μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε μαγεία. Έχετε στην διάθεση σας μία ώρα για να τα βρείτε. Ή πριν το δάσος βρει εσάς.»

Ανατριχιάζω με την τελευταία του παρατήρηση. Εκτός του ότι να ψάχνεις μέσα σε όλο το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος ένα χρυσό νόμισμα είναι σαν να ζητάς ψύλλους στα άχυρα, είμαι σίγουρη πως το έχουν γεμίσει με παγίδες και άλλα ζοφερά πράγματα. Είναι που είναι από μόνο του, τώρα θα το έχουν κάνει deluxe έκδοση. Τα τρία κορίτσια σφίγγουν τα ραβδιά τους επάνω τους – ναι, το ξέρω πως δεν είναι ραβδιά, το λέω για οικονομία χώρου και λόγου – και παίρνουν μία βαθιά ανάσα. Το κανόνι ηχεί και ο χρόνος ξεκινά να μετράει αντίστροφα. Και οι τρεις τρέχουν γρήγορα προς το δάσος και σύντομα χάνονται από τα μάτια μας. Ωστόσο πλέον έχει εφευρεθεί ένα εκπληκτικό καινούργιο μαγικό που μας επιτρέπει να τις παρακολουθούμε λες και είμαστε μαζί τους. Πρόκειται ουσιαστικά για μαγεμένες πυγολαμπίδες που τις ακολουθούν παντού, όπως οι κάμερες τους ηθοποιούς, και ό,τι βλέπουν και ακούν το βλέπουμε και το ακούμε και εμείς σε τρεις γιγαντοοθόνες που έχουν στηθεί απέναντι μας. Φοβερή φάση.

Απορώ τι θα σκαρφιστούν, για να βρουν το χρυσάφι.

Στην αριστερή οθόνη παρατηρούμε την Κουβανή διαγωνιζόμενη. Είναι μία κοντή και μελαμψή κοπέλα με μεγάλα μαύρα μάτια και σγουρά μαλλιά που την λένε Μερσέντες – ή για τους φίλους Μέρσι. Ναι, αν θυμάστε είναι η ίδια με αυτήν που μου άνοιξε την πόρτα τότε που είχα πάει να βρω τον Ίαν στον κοιτώνα με τους Κουβανούς. Η Μέρσι λοιπόν, δεν είμαστε φίλες αλλά σιγά μην κάθομαι να λέω κάθε φορά Μερσέντες και Μερσέντες, μία χαρά είναι το Μέρσι, κάνει ένα μαγικό που δεν αναγνωρίζω, αλλά θεωρώ πως είναι κάτι σαν ξόρκι ανίχνευσης. Πράγματι, ένα πράσινο φως σκάει στον ουρανό δείχνοντας μας στο περίπου πού βρίσκεται το πρώτο από τα χρυσά νομίσματα. Η Μέρσι αρχίζει να οδεύει γρήγορα προς τα εκεί.

Ταυτόχρονα, η Γιαπωνεζούλα, η Γιούκα, λεπτούλα και πάντα γελαστή με καρέ, ολόισια μαύρα μαλλιά και μαύρα, μικρά μάτια κάνει κάτι τελείως διαφορετικό. Μετατρέπεται η ίδια σε ένα μικρό δρακάκι, τόσο λιλιπούτειο που με γυμνό μάτι δύσκολα το διακρίνεις. Έξυπνη η ιδέα της ανιμάγκι. Βέβαια, έτσι θα της πάρει περισσότερο χρόνο να εξερευνήσει το δάσος, ωστόσο τόσο τοσοδούλα που είναι δεν θα κινδυνεύσει να την ανακαλύψουν τα όσα αιμοβόρα κρύβονται μέσα στα δέντρα του. Κάτι μου λέει, επίσης, ότι θα έχει και κάποιον πρόσθετο άσσο στον μανίκι της για να εντοπίσει πιο γρήγορα το δεύτερο χρυσό νόμισμα.

Η Εμμανουέλλα τώρα, η Σλίδεριν που εκπροσωπεί το σχολείο μας, δεν βλέπω να κάνει κάποιο μαγικό. Τρέχει μονάχα μέσα στο δάσος σαν παρανοϊκή. Ξαφνικά, όμως, καταλαβαίνω ποιο είναι το σχέδιο της.

«Ρε, την τσουτσού!» μονολογώ.

«Τι-τι;» ρωτάει η Έμιλι.

«Δεν βλέπεις; Την παμπόνηρη! Άφησε την Μέρσι να ρίξει το ξόρκι της ανίχνευσης και τώρα τρέχει εκείνη προς τα εκεί, για να το πάρει πρώτη!»

Όντως, η Εμμανουέλλα φτάνει πριν από την Κουβανή στο σημείο που περίπου βρίσκεται το νόμισμα. Ήταν τυχερή και ήταν πιο κοντά σε εκείνη. Πώς όμως θα ανακαλύψει τώρα το ακριβές μέρος που χρειάζεται να σκάψει; Χμμμ, μάλλον είναι ενδεικτικό ότι υπάρχει ΜΙΑ ΤΕΡΑΣΤΙΑ ΕΧΙΔΝΑ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΦΥΛΑΕΙ. Μανούλααααααα μου!

Όταν λέω έχιδνα μην φανταστείτε απλά το δηλητηριώδες φίδι. Πρόκειται για μία Χίμαιρα, καλά τα έλεγε ο Μόργκαν. Είναι ένα τερατόμορφο πλάσμα, μισή γυναίκα-μισή φίδι, με πράσινα λέπια να καλύπτουν όλο του το σώμα, κίτρινα μάτια και ένα τεράστιο στόμα με δύο κοφτερά δόντια να στάζουν δηλητήριο. Μην σας πω για την γλώσσα του, γιατί θα σας φύγουν τα τσίσα. Μόλις βλέπει την Εμμανουέλλα ανασηκώνεται όρθιο. Η ουρά του είναι τόσο χοντρή που μπορεί να την χρησιμοποιεί σαν στήριγμα για το επάνω μέρος του, το οποίο έχει δύο χοντρά γυναικεία στήθη και κανονικά χέρια. Επιτίθεται στην Νοτ σαν κόμπρα, μα ευτυχώς εκείνη καταφέρνει να ξεφύγει την τελευταία στιγμή πηδώντας πίσω από κάτι θάμνους. Η έχιδνα ετοιμάζεται να της επιτεθεί ξανά και έτσι όπως η Νοτ είναι πεσμένη στο έδαφος είναι δεδομένο πως θα την κάνει μία χαψιά, μα εκείνη την στιγμή εμφανίζεται η Μέρσι από την άλλη πλευρά και περισπά την προσοχή της χίμαιρας.

Διαγράφεται ξεκάθαρα στο πρόσωπο της Κουβανής, ότι δεν έχει ξαναδεί τέτοιο τρομακτικό ον στην ζωή της. Τα χάνει μόνο για μια στιγμή, όμως είναι αρκετή για να μπορέσει να της επιτεθεί η έχιδνα. Την δαγκώνει στο λαιμό και η Μέρσι πέφτει κάτω σφαδάζοντας από τους πόνους. Η βεντάλια γλιστράει από τα χέρια της και δεν μπορώ να βλέπω άλλο! Η χίμαιρα θα την αποτελειώσει. Φέρνω τα χέρια στο πρόσωπο μου σκεπάζοντας τα μάτια μου με τα δάχτυλα μου, τα αφήνω ωστόσο λίγο ανοιχτά μεταξύ τους ουσιαστικά κρυφοκοιτάζοντας την εξέλιξη όσων μακάβριων λαμβάνουν χώρα μερικά μέτρα μακριά μου στην οθόνη. Όλο το κοινό είναι σε παρόμοια κατάσταση με εμένα. Όλοι έχουμε κρατήσει την ανάσα μας και περιμένουμε το μοιραίο. Η έχιδνα ανοίγει τα σαγόνια της κατεβάζοντας τα με φόρα στο αβοήθητο σώμα της Μέρσι. Μία κοπέλα ουρλιάζει. Το τέλος έχει έρθει!

«Πετρίφικους Τοτάλους!»

Η χίμαιρα παγώνει στην θέση της χιλιοστά μακριά από το κεφάλι της Κουβανής. Η Εμμανουέλλα Νοτ πλησιάζει με υψωμένο το ραβδί της και προσεκτικά τραβάει την κοπέλα μακριά από την γυναίκα-φίδι. Η Μέρσι είναι σε παραλήρημα, τα δόντια της χτυπάνε μεταξύ τους, τα μάτια της έχουν γυρίσει προς τα πίσω αφήνοντας να φανεί μόνο το άσπρο, ενώ η πληγή στον λαιμό της χάσκει ορθάνοιχτη με μαύρο αίμα να τρέχει σε ρυάκι. Η Εμμανουέλλα κρύβει το χρυσό νόμισμα που έχει καταφέρει να μαζέψει στον χιτώνα της και χρησιμοποιώντας το ραβδί της ανασηκώνει το κορμί της Κουβανής στον αέρα δένοντας το σαν με αόρατο σκοινί με εκείνη, ώστε όπου πηγαίνει αυτή να την ακολουθεί και η αναίσθητη Μέρσι. Ξεκινάει να βρει τον δρόμο για την έξοδο.

Παρατηρώ, ότι όλοι μαζί στις κερκίδες αφήνουμε συλλογικά μία αναπνοή ανακούφισης.

«Άι, στον Σάλαζαρ!» ξεφυσάω. «Θα με κάνουν καρδιακιά πριν από την ώρα μου!»

«Δεν ήξερα ότι το ξόρκι παγώματος πιάνει και σε μη ανθρώπους,» σχολιάζει ο Χιούγκο.

«Πρέπει να έπιασε, επειδή οι χίμαιρες είναι ουσιαστικά μισές άνθρωποι,» του εξηγεί η Έμιλι.

Μην με ρωτήσετε πώς έγινε και προέκυψαν οι χίμαιρες. Ούτε εγώ θέλω να ξέρω!

«Πάω να πάρω ένα νερό, θέλετε τίποτα;» ρωτάω.

«Ένα ποπ-κορν, ένα χοντ-ντογκ και μία κολοκυθάδα,» μου λέει ο Φρανκ μην παίρνοντας τα μάτια του από την οθόνη που δείχνει την Εμμανουέλλα να πηδάει πάνω από ρίζες και κορμούς στην προσπάθεια της να βγει από το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος.

«Μήπως να σου χτίσω και μία μεζονέτα; Ένα νερό θα σου φέρω και πολύ σου είναι!»

«Έλα, κολοκυθάδα!»

«Καλά,» γρούζω.

Σηκώνομαι από την θέση μου και κατεβαίνω από τις κερκίδες πηγαίνοντας προς το υπαίθριο μπαρ λίγο πιο πέρα. Πίσω από έναν πάγκο στέκεται ο Χάγκριντ που εκτελεί χρέη καντινιέρη για σήμερα. Συμμαθητές μου, καθώς και παιδιά από τα άλλα δύο σχολεία, περιμένουν στην ουρά για να αγοράσουν νερά, αναψυκτικά ή σνακ. Βρίσκω ένα άνοιγμα και τρυπώνω.

«Ωωω, η αγαπημένη μου Πότερ!» αναφωνεί ο κατά το ήμισυ γίγαντας όταν με βλέπει.

«Τι κάνεις, Χάγκριντ;»

«Μία χαρά! Μία χαρά!»

Ο πατέρας μου λέει πως δεν έχει αλλάξει στο ελάχιστο όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Οι γίγαντες, έστω και οι μισοί, γερνάνε πολύ πιο αργά από εμάς τους μάγους, που γερνάμε πολύ πιο αργά από τους μαγκλς.

«Τι θα μπορούσα να σου προσφέρω σήμερα;» χαμογελάει μέχρι τα αυτιά.

«Ένα νεράκι και μία κολοκυθάδα.»

«Έφτασεεεε!»

Μου φέρνει την παραγγελία μου και τον ευχαριστώ θερμά. Μπορεί να μην είμαι τόσο κοντά του όσο ήταν ο πατέρας μου όταν ήταν μαθητής εδώ, μα τον αγαπάω ειλικρινά και τον συμπαθώ πολύ. Τον αποχαιρετάω εγκάρδια και στρέφομαι προς την άλλη, ώστε να επιστρέψω στην θέση μου. Τότε παρατηρώ τον Ίαν να περιμένει στην άκρη της ουράς. Η καρδιά μου ανεβάζει παλμούς. Είχε να εμφανιστεί στο σχολείο από την ημέρα της κηδείας. Φαντάζομαι πήρε κάποιον χρόνο να θρηνήσει. Μέχρι και μια μητέρα όπως η Πάνσυ το απαιτεί αυτό. Τον πλησιάζω διστακτικά.

«Γεια.»

Γυρίζει το βλέμμα του επάνω μου. Σε αντίθεση με εμένα δεν πρέπει να είχε προσέξει πως ήμουν εκεί.

«Γεια σου, Λίλι.»

«Πώς είσαι;» ρωτάω κάπως μαγκωμένα.

«Καλά.»

Μοιάζει καλά. Τουλάχιστον μοιάζει ο ίδιος με πριν από το τραγικό αυτό συμβάν.

«Έλειψες μερικές ημέρες, ε;»

Νομίζω ορισμένες φορές, ότι οι παρατηρήσεις μου φέρνουν τους ανθρώπους σε δύσκολη θέση, δίχως να καταλαβαίνω γιατί και πώς. Προσέχω πως αυτή είναι μία τέτοια φορά.

«Ναι, είχαμε να τακτοποιήσουμε κάποιες εκκρεμότητες της μητέρας μου με τους αδερφούς μου.»

Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου απονενοημένα μην ξέροντας τι άλλο να πω, μα σαν να μην έχουν τελειώσει όλα αυτά που θέλω να πω. Θα τελειώσουν ποτέ;

«Πώς σου φάνηκε το αγώνισμα; Τρόμαξα πολύ με την Μέρσι. Μερσέντες.»

«Ευτυχώς ήταν η Εμμανουέλλα εκεί. Φυσικά της πήρε το νόμισμα, αλλά τι Σλίδεριν θα ήταν αν δεν εκμεταλλευόταν καταστάσεις;»

«Έχω ακούσει πως το δάγκωμα της έχιδνας είναι θανατηφόρο.»

«Τότε ας ελπίσουμε η Νοτ να βρει σύντομα την έξοδο. Όσο πιο γρήγορα της παρασχεθούν οι πρώτες βοήθειες, τόσο το καλύτερο.»

Είναι δηλωτικό του πόσο με αποσυντονίζει η παρουσία του το γεγονός ότι χρησιμοποιώ ως πρόσχημα το ατύχημα μίας καημένης κοπέλας για να συνεχίσω να του μιλάω, δίχως ουσιαστικά να του λέω τίποτα.

«Λες… λες να πεθάνει;» τρέμω τις λέξεις μου.

Τότε ο Ίαν μου απευθύνει μία ματιά τόσο μυστήρια που σπάει ρεκόρ μέχρι και για εκείνον.

«Είναι η συμπόνια η τελευταία σου προσθήκη;»

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό;»

Καγχάζει χωρίς χιούμορ αποτραβώντας το βλέμμα του. Νομίζω έχει τελειώσει μαζί μου, αλλά στρέφεται ξανά αμέσως μετά και με κοιτάζει με μία απαίτηση που παγώνει τα μέσα μου.

«Γιατί με ακολούθησες στο Υπουργείο;»

Ανοίγω το στόμα μου να απαντήσω. Το ξανακλείνω. Το ξανανοίγω. Δεν είναι πως δεν μπορώ να σκαρφιστώ μία φτηνή δικαιολογία. Είναι πως έχω κουραστεί να ψάχνω. Αν υπάρχει κάτι που του χρωστάω, τότε αυτό είναι η ειλικρίνεια μου.

«Ήθελα να βεβαιωθώ πως θα είσαι καλά. Όταν κατάλαβα πως ο Τέντυ είχε έρθει στο σχολείο για εσένα, τρελάθηκα. Πίστευα είχες μπλέξει κάπου. Δεν φανταζόμουν ότι… Ήθελα να βοηθήσω. Με όποιον τρόπο μπορώ.»

«Δεν θέλω τον οίκτο σου.»

Δεν το λέει με κατηγόρια. Δεν ακούγεται σαν πειραγμένος έφηβος. Ακούγεται απόλυτος και απειλητικός.

«Δεν είναι οίκτος,» ακριτολογώ. «Δεν είναι οίκτος. Απλά…»

Τα μάτια του σπινθηρίζουν και η γλώσσα μου μπερδεύεται στο στόμα μου.

«Οι τύψεις αρκούν μέχρι ένα σημείο, Λίλι. Μετά από εκεί δεν έχεις το άλλοθι τους.»

Προχωράει μπροστά προσπερνώντας με και αντιλαμβάνομαι πως τώρα τελείωσε μαζί μου. Αποπροσανατολισμένη και βραχυκυκλωμένη επιστρέφω στις κερκίδες και στην θέση μου. Η Έμιλι παρατηρεί το κεραυνοβολημένο μου ύφος, όμως δεν προλαβαίνει να το σχολιάσει, επειδή εκείνη την στιγμή εμφανίζεται η Γιούκα στην ανθρώπινη μορφή της κρατώντας το χρυσό φλουρί στα χέρια της. Το Μαχουτοκόρο παραληρεί από τις επευφημίες, τις ζητωκραυγές και τα επιφωνήματα. Μένουν μόνο τρία λεπτά για την λήξη του χρόνου και η Νοτ δεν λέει να φανεί. Τότε μόνο προσέχω πως η οθόνη της έχει μαυρίσει.

«Τι έγινε;» ρωτάω παραξενευμένη την Έμιλι.

«Άσε! Της επιτέθηκε μία ακρομάντουλα και μέσα στο χαμό πρέπει να έφαγε την πυγολαμπίδα της. Η τύχη της αγνοείται τα τελευταία πέντε λεπτά.»

Ξεκινώ να τρώω τα νύχια μου από αγωνία για την Εμμανουέλλα και την Μέρσι. Ο χρόνος περνάει και όλοι καθόμαστε σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα. Το μεγάλο ρολόι που έχει στηθεί στην εξέδρα για να μετράει την ώρα δείχνει πως απομένει μόνο ένα λεπτό. Σύντομα όλοι μαζί αρχίζουμε να μετράμε αντίστροφα. Οι καρδιές μας χτυπάνε μαζί με τους δείχτες.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

Η Εμμανουέλλα ξεπροβάλει μισοπεθαμένη τραβώντας την ακόμα αναίσθητη Μέρσι πίσω της. Τα ρούχα της είναι σκισμένα και βρώμικα, ενώ μία μεγάλη αμυχή καλύπτει όλη την αριστερή πλευρά του προσώπου της. Ωστόσο σηκώνει το δεξί της χέρι ψηλά και το χρυσό νόμισμα αστράφτει στον ήλιο. Σαν μία μάζα πηδάμε όλοι μαζί από τα καθίσματα μας αλαλάζοντας. Η χαρά της επιτυχίας είναι μεταδοτική, σαν να είναι ρεύμα και εμείς οι αγωγοί του. Μας διαπερνά, μας ενώνει, μας ζωντανεύει. Μέσα σε όλη αυτήν την συγκίνηση, δεν κρατιέμαι να μην δακρύσω.

* * *

 **Άργησα λίγο σήμερα, αλλά τα κατάφερα! Σχολιάκιαααααααα! Για το Τριμαγικό Τουρνουά. Και φυσικά... Ίαν!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Χαχαχα, πολύ γέλασα με το σχόλιο σου! Και εμένα μου άρεσε ο Όλιβερ!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Λες, ε; Δεν μιλάω, δεν μιλάω, δεν μιλάω!**

 **Προς TeamIanCap: Χαχα, τέλεια τα κάλαντα! Πολύ ωραία η προσέγγιση σου για την Λίλι ως παρηγοριά του Ίαν. Πολύ μου άρεσε! Όσο για το καινούργιο Χάρυ Πότερ, το διάβασα με το που βγήκε και εντάξει δεν το θεωρώ το ίδιο καλό με την αρχική σειρά, αλλά μου άρεσε που επέστρεφα σε αυτόν τον κόσμο αν μη τι άλλο για λόγους νοσταλγίας. Πιστεύω πάντως ότι ως θεατρική παράσταση θα είναι πολύ καλύτερη από απλά να το διαβάζεις! Καναδά;;; Τώρα με κούφανες, χαχα!**

 **Προς dorina16able: Χαχαχα, τέλειο σχόλιο!**

 **Προς Guest: Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για το σχόλιο σου και που διαβάζεις τις ιστορίες μου. Δεν έχουμε ίδια θεώρηση για την σημασία και χρήση του λεξιλογίου, αλλά χαίρομαι που εκτιμάς την δουλειά μου παρά την αντίθετη άποψη σου.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Μου άρεσε που ανέδειξες την δυαδικότητα του κεφαλαίου! Μπράβο, χιχι!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Λογικά σε χάλασε ο Όλιβερ. Δεν προσπαθούσε να γίνει αρεστός. Παραμένει ωστόσο τυπάς! Χαχαχα!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ-πολύ για τις ευχές σας και ανταποδίδω τοις χιλίοις! Να είμαστε όλες καλά! Και την Πρωτοχρονιά με καινούργιο δωράκι, χιχι!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	36. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό πέμπτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΠΕΜΠΤΟ**

Νύχτα των Πνευμάτων. Παρασκευή βράδυ και όλο το σχολείο μαζί με τους φιλοξενούμενους συγκεντρωνόμαστε στην κεντρική σάλα για την εορταστική εκδήλωση. Όλο το Χόγκουαρτς έχει στολιστεί αναλόγως. Κολοκύθες τραμπαλίζονται στον αέρα φωτίζοντας μέσα από τα σχεδιασμένα στόματα και μάτια τους, τα φαντάσματα μας πετάνε ανεξέλεγκτα δεξιά και αριστερά μέσα στην χαρά, ενώ όλοι μας είμαστε μασκαρεμένοι δεόντως. Κλασικά πάρα πολλά παιδάκια των μικρότερων τάξεων έχουν ντυθεί Χάρυ Πότερ και αυτό μου σπάει τα νεύρα. Προχωράω μέσα στο πλήθος και όταν δεν με κοιτάνε τα σπρώχνω στην άκρη ή τους βάζω τρικλοποδιές και πέφτουν κάτω.

«Εσύ, Λίλι, γιατί δεν ντύθηκες;» με ρωτάει η εξώλης και προώλης μαρκησία δίπλα μου.

Ή κατά κόσμον Μαγδαλένα Εμίρ. Έχω κατέβει με εκείνη και την άλλη Γκρίφιντορ του έτους μας, την Καρολίνα Ζουλέφκα, που έχει ντυθεί μπανάνα, μιας και η Έμιλι και τα παιδιά είναι από ώρα στα παρασκήνια και προετοιμάζονται για την μεγάλη στιγμή τους.

«Ντύθηκα,» την διορθώνω με νόημα.

«Και τι ντύθηκες;» απορεί με τα καθημερινά μου ρούχα.

«Μάγισσα.»

Κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές είναι που μου λείπει η Λέιλα τόσο πολύ. Αν ήταν εδώ, θα έσκαγε στα γέλια με την ειρωνεία μου. Πάντα έβρισκε αστείο τον σαρκασμό μου και την αγαπούσα για αυτό. Τόσο εύκολη στο να γελάσει. Αυτοί δεν λένε, ότι είναι οι πιο αθώοι άνθρωποι;

Αντίθετα, η Μαγδαλένα μού ρίχνει ένα αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα και απαξιεί την προσοχή της μακριά από την αφεντιά μου.

«Α, ο Ίαν! Ίαν, Ίαν, εδώ!»

Τον χαιρετάει με την βεντάλια της στολής της και εκείνος μας πλησιάζει. Έχει ντυθεί πειρατής με μαύρη βράκα και μπότες, άσπρο πουκάμισο με δερμάτινο γιλέκο και κόκκινη μπαντάνα στο κεφάλι. Αντί για το αυτί, το σκουλαρίκι του είναι στο φρύδι και δεν φοράει την κλισέ καλύπτρα του ματιού. Παρατηρώ, ωστόσο, ότι έχει τονίσει τα μάτια του με μαύρο κάρβουνο κάνοντας τα να μοιάζουν πιο ερωτικά από κάθε άλλη φορά που τον έχω αντικρίσει.

«Τι κάνετε, κύριε πειρατή;» πεταρίζει τις βλεφαρίδες της η μαρκησία.

«Οι πειρατές δεν είναι κύριοι, Μαγδαλένα.»

Η νυμφομανής Μεσσαλίνα αναγκάζεται να κάνει αέρα με την βεντάλια της, για να μην λιγοθυμήσει. Ποιος ξέρει τι σεξοδιαστροφικές σκηνές έβαλε με τον νού της! Εγώ και η μπανάνα Καρολίνα ντρεπόμαστε για πάρτη της.

«Η Άνα έχει άγχος για απόψε;»

Με κοιτάζει λίγο παραξενευμένος. Και όχι δεν φταίει ότι δεν φοράω κουστούμι. Εν τούτοις, από την τελευταία φορά που μιλήσαμε θέλω να του ξεκαθαρίσω, ότι δεν του τρέχω πίσω από τα μπατζάκια ούτε τρέφω φρούδες ελπίδες, ότι θα γυρίσει ξανά σε εμένα. Αυτό που με ενδιαφέρει είναι να είναι καλά και το να τον αντιμετωπίζω ως σύνολο με την Άνα πιστεύω, πως θα τον κάνει να το καταλάβει δίχως να με αντιμετωπίζει με καχυποψία. Συνεχίζω να μην θέλω να γίνω κολλητή και κουμπάρα τους, ωστόσο σε κανέναν μας δεν χρειάζονται οι υπεκφυγές και οι υπόνοιες. Είμαστε ενήλικες με ενήλικες σχέσεις. Οι άνθρωποι προχωράνε και τόσο το καλύτερο για όλους μας.

«Ναι, λίγο. Της υποσχέθηκα πως θα είμαι κρυμμένος την ώρα που θα βγει στην σκηνή.»

Καλά, μωρέ, είπαμε πια! Σε λίγο θα μας πουν, πως κάνουν σεξ με κλειστά τα φώτα!

Μαλακία που το σκέφτηκα αυτό τώρα. Επειδή εγώ δεν κάνω σεξ ΚΑΘΟΛΟΥ! Αν δεν θυμάστε, αφήστε με να σας υπενθυμίσω πως είμαι ακόμα παρθένα. Και όπως προβλέπεται θα παραμείνω αρκετό καιρό. Ναι, η περίοδος μου τελείωσε, αλλά όταν την προηγούμενη Κυριακή επέστρεψα στο σχολείο με τον Ίαν, με περίμενε η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και με πήρε παραμάζωμα για μία κουβεντούλα. Μέσες-άκρες με άφησε να καταλάβω, ότι δεν τρώει κουτόχορτο. Μπορεί να μην έχει απτές αποδείξεις, αλλά έχει μυριστεί τα μπαινοβγάσματα μου. Για τώρα με συγχωρεί, επειδή ήταν η κατάσταση τέτοια με τον Ίαν, εν τούτοις μου κατέστησε σαφές ότι έτσι και ξαναξεμυτίσω χωρίς άδεια, όχι μόνο θα φάω σκληρή τιμωρία και θα ειδοποιήσει τους γονείς μου, μα θα με καθαιρέσει και από αρχηγό του κουίντιτς.

Όπως βλέπετε τα χέρια μου είναι δεμένα. Δεν έχω τολμήσει από τότε να αποπειραθώ να πάω να βρω τον Άλεξ, αλλά και εκείνος με τους αγώνες και τις προπονήσεις δεν έχει καταφέρει να έρθει να με δει. Ανυπομονώ για το επόμενο Σάββατο που είναι επιτέλους ο πρώτος αγώνας μας κουίντιτς. Σε αντίθεση με το Τρίαθλο, οι αγώνες είναι ανοιχτοί στο κοινό. Βέβαια, θα έρθει να με δει όλη μου η οικογένεια και δεν ξέρω πόσο χρόνο θα έχουμε οι δυο μας, όμως από ολότελα… Φυσικά, την συμφωνία δεν πρόκειται να την κλείσουμε ούτε τότε, μα δεν με πειράζει τόσο. Μου έχει λείψει και θέλω να τον δω. Να σιγουρευτώ για ακόμα μία φορά πως είμαστε καλά παρά τις τόσες αναποδιές.

«Αγαπητοί μαθητές, αγαπητές μαθήτριες, καλώς ήρθατε στην φετινή γιορτή για την Νύχτα των Πνευμάτων του σχολείου μας.»

Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ έχει ανέβει πάνω στην σκηνή και μας καλησπερίζει. Περίμενα πως ο Ίαν θα απομακρυνθεί, μα στέκεται ακριβώς πίσω μου. Δεν είμαστε κοντά, ωστόσο είμαι τόσο προσηλωμένη στην παρουσία του που είναι λες και έχει κολλήσει επάνω μου. Χειροκροτώ αφηρημένα μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους το τέλος της ομιλίας της διευθύντριας. Στην πραγματικότητα στα αυτιά μου ηχούν μόνο οι σφυγμοί μου. Χρειάζεται να ανέβουν τα _Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά_ στο πάλκο και να αρχίσουν να κουρδίζουν τα όργανα τους, για να επιστρέψω έξω από το σώμα μου. Οι μεταλλικοί ήχοι της κιθάρας του Χιούγκο, ο βόμβος του μπάσου του Φρανκ και το κροτάλισμα των ντραμς του Πάτρικ κερδίζουν την προσοχή μου. Όπως και όλων των άλλων γύρω μου. Τα φώτα χαμηλώνουν και όλοι μας προχωράμε προς τα μπροστά συγκεντρωνόμενοι ακριβώς μπροστά από την σκηνή.

«Καλησπέρα! Είμαστε καλά;»

«ΝΑΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ!» φωνάζουμε με μία φωνή σαν συγχρονισμένοι.

«Είμαστε καλά;»

«ΝΑΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ!» ξανά, πιο δυνατά.

«Είμαστε καλαααααααααααααααααά;»

«ΝΑΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ!» ουρλιάζουμε τώρα στην κυριολεξία.

«Ε, λοιπόν, ξέρετε κάτι; Και εγώ είμαι καλά. Είμαι πάρα πολύ καλά! Και ξέρετε γιατί; Γιατί…»

 _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _care_ _if_ _Monday_ _'_ _s_ _blue_

Πρώτος στοίχος ακαπέλα και το κοινό παραλύει. Ο Χιούγκο χαμογελάει, σταματάει για λίγο, και πλησιάζει ξανά το μικρόφωνο.

 _Tuesday is gray and Wednesday, too_

Τραγουδάει απαλά, λιτά, προσκλητήρια και προκλητικά ταυτόχρονα. Είναι μαγικός επάνω στην σκηνή. Κάτι κοπέλες δεξιά μου λυσσάνε και τις καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα. Μην κάνετε όρεξη όμως. Ο Χιούγκο είναι της Έμιλι!

 _Thursday I don't care about you_

«Πώς πάει μετά;»

Φέρνει το αυτί του προς το μέρος μας δήθεν, για να μας ακούσει.

 _It's Friday I'm in love_

Ξελαρυγγιαζόμαστε όλοι.

Γελάει ικανοποιημένος και σηκώνει τα χέρια του ψηλά πηδώντας στον αέρα και ταυτόχρονα δίνοντας σήμα στην μουσική να ξεκινήσει. Ο Πάτρικ χτυπάει τρεις φορές τις μπαγκέτες του μεταξύ τους και… It's show time!

Όλη η ατμόσφαιρα ηλεκτρίζεται. Χορεύουμε και χτυπιόμαστε ρυθμικά και η ενέργεια του συγκροτήματος και του πλήθους είναι τόση που πλέον δεν ξεχωρίζεις ποια ανήκει σε ποιον. Τα τραγούδια διαδέχονται το ένα το άλλο και μας βάζουν εκπληκτικά σε διάθεση. Μέχρι και εμένα, που τελευταία είμαι στις μαύρες μου. Προσέχω μέχρι και την Μέρσι να χοροπηδάει σαν κατσίκι, παρότι βγήκε μόλις χθες από το νοσοκομείο και έχει ακόμα μία τεράστια γάζα στο σημείο, όπου την δάγκωσε η έχιδνα. Ευτυχώς, η μαντάμ Μάνφι κατάφερε να την γιατροπορεύσει πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Αδιαμφισβήτητα θεά της βραδιάς είναι η Εμμανουέλλα Νοτ που εκτός από νικήτρια βγήκε και ηρωίδα. Όμως πιστεύω όλοι σήμερα νιώθουμε λίγο θεοί και θεές. Μεγαλοδύναμοι και μεγαλόκαρδοι. Η ευθυμία στο προσφέρει αυτό το συναίσθημα.

«Περνάμε καλά;»

«ΝΑΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ!»

«Είμαστε τόσοι πολλοί σήμερα εδώ! Ουάου!»

Ο Χιούγκο μετά από τόσα τραγούδια έχει ιδρώσει και ανασηκώνει την μπλούζα του, για να σκουπιστεί. Της Μαγδαλένα της τρέχουν τα σάλια με τους κοιλιακούς του. Κάτι πρέπει να κάνει με τις ορμόνες της αυτή η κοπέλα.

«Θέλετε να γίνουμε περισσότεροι;»

«ΝΑΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ!»

Ανάθεμα και αν ξέρουμε τι λέει, αλλά συμφωνούμε όπως και να έχει.

«Για να φωνάξουμε και άλλο κόσμο. Για να δούμε, θα μας ακούσει…»

 _Emilyyyyyyy_ _!_

Ο ξάδερφος μου τραγουδάει την αρχή από το τραγούδι που έχει γράψει για την κολλητή μου. Το οποίο γνωρίζει τρελή επιτυχία πρέπει να δηλώσω και φαίνεται από το πόσο το αναγνωρίζουν όλοι αμέσως.

«Μπα, παιδιά, δεν βλέπω να ακούει. Για βοηθήστε και εσείς λίγο!»

 _Emilyyyyyyyy_ _!_

Γκαρίζουμε με τις αγριοφωνάρες μας.

Αυτό πρέπει να κάνει την δουλειά, γιατί το ξανθό τυπάκι που ξέρω από τα έντεκα μου χρόνια εμφανίζεται στην άκρη της σκηνής. Και αυτή, όπως και η υπόλοιπη μπάντα, φοράει τζιν και άσπρη μπλούζα και το πρόσωπο της είναι βαμμένο σε στυλ της Ημέρας των Νεκρών, του Μεξικάνικου εθίμου άρρηκτα συνδεδεμένου με την Νύχτα των Πνευμάτων. Κάτασπρη μπογιά που καλύπτει τα πάντα, έντονο μαύρο γύρω από τα μάτια, στην μύτη και στα μάγουλα και γραμμές με μολύβι στο στόμα, ώστε όλο το αποτέλεσμα να μοιάζει με θεατρική μάσκα θανάτου. Παρότι μακάβριο, έχει κάτι το ελκυστικό.

« _Emily_ ,» της απευθύνει μελωδικά ο Χιούγκο και βγάζοντας το μικρόφωνο από την θέση του, πλησιάζει προς το μέρος της.

 _Emily, can't you write a happy song_

 _Get your ass to number one_

 _You could try a little harder_

Η Έμιλι παριστάνει πως τον αγνοεί κοιτώντας επιδεικτικά τα νύχια της.

 _Emily, you could be a millionaire_

 _But you're so full of hot air_

 _Gonna end up like your father_

Ο Χιούγκο φτάνει ακριβώς πίσω της και την πιάνει από την μέση σκύβοντας προς το μέρος της. Καρδιοχτύπια στο κοινό.

 _Emily, you can't even like your chance_

 _Get a boy and learn to dance_

 _Be a girl like any other_

 _Emily, are you stuck up or are you gay_

 _If you are then that's okay_

 _Cause_ _it_ _doesn_ _'_ _t_ _even_ _matter_

Η Έμιλι πάει να του ξεφύγει, μα εκείνος την αρπάζει απότομα από το χέρι και την κάνει μία σβούρα κολλώντας την επάνω του.

 _Emily, it's your life and you can't live it twice_

 _One day you'll understand and then_

 _You'll take my hand_

 _Emily, I love you and I know you do too_

 _You never make much sense_

 _Screaming at me in French_

Μαζί ξεκινάνε να χορεύουν σε καλά προβαρισμένα βήματα που επίτηδες τα κάνουν να φαίνονται μηχανικά.

 _Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie_

 _Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie_

 _Shut up, listen to me_

 _Dance with me, Emily_

Είναι τόσο ταιριαστοί μαζί, στην ζωή και στην σκηνή. Τόσο που περνάνε βελούδινα από την ροκ φωνή του Χιούγκο στην πιο τζαζ της Έμιλι και από το ένα τραγούδι στο άλλο. Οι εναλλαγές τους είναι απίστευτες και το κέφι στην αίθουσα κορυφώνεται. Χορεύουμε τόσο πολύ και τόσο δυνατά που αισθάνομαι τους τοίχους να τρίζουν. Πραγματικά Νύχτα των Πνευμάτων, γιατί με τέτοιο σαματά που κάνουμε μέχρι και νεκρούς ανασταίνουμε. Ωραίο το χιουμοράκι μου; Αν ήταν εδώ η Λέιλα θα το εκτιμούσε, εντάξει;

Ρίχνω ένα βλέφαρο πάνω από τον ώμο μου, όμως ο Ίαν δεν βρίσκεται πια εκεί. Τι περίμενα; Πώς θα καθόταν να χόρευε και να χοροπηδούσε μαζί μας; Ξαναγυρίζω την προσοχή μου στην σκηνή. Τουλάχιστον, μέχρι που ένα πιτσιρίκι Γκρίφιντορ έρχεται κοντά μου και με σκουντάει στο μπράτσο. Σκύβω στο ύψος του και το ρωτάω τι τρέχει. Μου αφήνει ένα ροζ μακαρόν σε σχήμα καρδιάς στο χέρι και μου δείχνει προς την άκρη της αίθουσας. Γυρίζω για να δω που καταλήγει το υψωμένο του δάχτυλο και το σαγόνι μου χτυπάει πάτωμα. Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου για να συνέλθω και ανοίγω βιαστικά χώρο μέσα από το πλήθος κατευθυνόμενη προς την σκοτεινή γωνία. Μου φαίνεται τόσο αδιανόητο ότι βρίσκεται εδώ που χρειάζεται να αισθανθώ τα χέρια του να με αγκαλιάζουν σφιχτά για να το πιστέψω.

«Μέρλιν! Πώς βρέθηκες εδώ;»

Σφραγίζει το στόμα μου με τον δείκτη και τον μέσο του και έπειτα με τα χείλη του. Με τραβάει περισσότερο επάνω του και εγώ τυλίγω τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον λαιμό του. Υποκύπτω στο φιλί του και ανοίγω τα χείλη μου, για να τον αισθανθώ ακόμα πιο βαθιά. Σταματάμε να φιλιόμαστε, μα έπειτα φιλιόμαστε ξανά. Και ξανά και ξανά και ξανά. Ζαλίζομαι από την έλλειψη οξυγόνου, τον έρωτα, την μυρωδιά του, την μουσική, τον χορό, τα φώτα. Χώνομαι στην αγκαλιά του, για να σταθεροποιηθώ. Να βρω ξανά το κέντρο μου.

«Πώς κατάφερες να τρυπώσεις;» μουρμουρίζω στο στέρνο του.

Σκύβει κοντά μου για να με ακούσει καλύτερα και επαναλαμβάνω την ερώτηση μου στο αυτί του.

«Το ήξερες ότι ο Φλιντς είναι οπαδός της Πάντλμηρ;» μου κλείνει συνωμοτικά το μάτι.

Τότε προσέχω πως έχει ντυθεί Ρομπέν των Δασών με πράσινο κολάν και καφέ μπλούζα με κουκούλα. Η στολή εφαρμόζει τόσο τσίτα επάνω στους μύες του που οι ραφές είναι έτοιμες να σκιστούν.

«Σου είναι λίγο μικρή;» τον πειράζω.

«Μου την δάνεισε η Λίζα. Είχε ντυθεί σε ένα πάρτι κάποτε. Την μεγάλωσα λίγο, αλλά προφανώς όχι αρκετά. Δεν με βρίσκεις σέξι;»

«Ναι, πολύ.»

Γελάμε μαζί.

Φυσικά δεν μπορούσε να διακινδυνεύσει να έρθει αμασκάρευτος στο Χόγκουαρτς. Θα τον αναγνώριζαν όλοι και αυτό είναι σίγουρα κάτι που δεν θέλουμε. Τώρα, ωστόσο, δεν διατρέχουμε αυτόν τον κίνδυνο. Μέχρι και εγώ δυσκολεύτηκα στην αρχή να καταλάβω ποιος είναι.

«Περνάτε καλά βλέπω εδώ, ε;»

«Ναι, είναι πολύ ωραία. Τα παιδιά είναι φοβερά.»

«Ισχύει!»

Στρεφόμαστε και οι δύο προς την σκηνή, ο Άλεξ να με κρατάει αγκαλιά από πίσω. Η Έμιλι και ο Χιούγκο μόλις τελείωσαν ένα ακόμη τραγούδι και ο κόσμος τους αποθεώνει.

«Αγάπη μου, ξέρεις κάτι;» λέει η Έμιλι στο μικρόφωνο.

«Τι είναι, αγάπη μου;»

«Νομίζω λείπει το πάθος από την σχέση μας.»

Ο Χιούγκο κάνει μία αστεία γκριμάτσα και εμείς ξεκαρδιζόμαστε.

«Γιατί το λες αυτό αγάπη μου;»

«Δεν ξέρω… Έχω βαρεθεί όλο τα ίδια και τα ίδια. Θέλω κάτι καινούργιο. Κάτι νέο!»

«Σαν;»

«Σαν… Μμμμ… Θέλω να μου τραγουδήσεις Ισπανικά!»

«Ισπανικά;»

«Ναι, Ισπανικά.»

Ο Χιούγκο καταπλήσσεται, αλλά μοιάζει να ενδίδει.

«Καλά, Ισπανικά-Ισπανικά.»

 _Vamos_ _a_ _la_ _playa_

Ο Χιούγκο σωπαίνει. Η Έμιλι τον κοιτάζει περίεργα.

«Τι; Αυτό ήταν μόνο; Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα άλλο;»

Ο Χιούγκο ξύνει το σαγόνι του με απόγνωση.

 _Para bailar la bamba_

 _Para bailar la bamba_

Σωπαίνει ξανά. Η Έμιλι κουνάει το κεφάλι της απογοητευμένα.

«Νομίζω χρειάζεσαι μερικά μαθήματα. Θες να δεις πώς γίνεται κανονικά;»

«Ναι, ναι, για δείξε μου.»

Ξαφνικά ένα τηλέφωνο ακούγεται να κουδουνίζει. Η Έμιλι εμφανίζει μαγικά ένα ακουστικό και το προσφέρει στον Χιούγκο. Εκείνος το παίρνει στα χέρια του και ενεός το φέρνει στο αυτί του.

«Ναι;»

«Shh,» ακούμε όλοι μία αντρική φωνή να απαντάει. «Solo escucha.»

 _Son las cinco de la mañana y yo no he dormido nada_

 _Pensando en tu belleza en loco voy a parar_

Ένας από τους Κουβανούς μαθητές βγαίνει επάνω στην σκηνή. Το όνομα του είναι Ενρίκε. Ψηλός, γυμνασμένος και μελαμψός αποτελεί το πρότυπο του Λατίνου εραστή. Καρδούλες ραγίζουν άμα τη εμφανίσει του.

 _El_ _insomnio_ _es_ _mi_ _castigo_ _,_ _tu_ _amor_ _ser_ _á_ _mi_ _alivio_

 _Y hasta que no seas mía no viviré en paz_

 _Bien conocí tu novio pequeño y no buen moso_

 _Y sé que no te quiere, por su forma de hablar_

 _Además tu no lo amas por que el no da la talla_

 _No sabe complacerte como lo haría yo_

 _Pero tendré paciencia por que el no es competencia_

 _Por eso no hay motivos para yo respetar_

Έχει φτάσει πια στο κέντρο της σκηνής και κάνει μία στροφή την Έμιλι, πριν ξεκινήσει εκείνη να τραγουδά.

 _No, no es amor lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión_

 _Una ilusión en tu pensamiento_

 _Que te hace hacer cosas_

 _Así funciona el corazón_

Πρέπει να αναφέρω πως τα Ισπανικά της είναι πάρα πολύ καλά. Α, για αυτό της έκανε ιδιαίτερα μαθήματα η Άνα!

«Αυτός ο χορός λέγεται μπατσάτα,» εξηγώ στον Άλεξ.

Κάποιοι Κουβανοί έχουν ήδη πιαστεί αγκαλιά και χορεύουν, μεταξύ τους ή δείχνοντας τα αργά βήματα και στους υπόλοιπους άσχετους, δηλαδή εμάς και τις Γιαπωνέζες. Ο Άλεξ όμως δεν με ακούει. Ξαφνικά τον νιώθω να τεντώνεται σαν πέτρα και γυρίζω απορημένη να δω τι συμβαίνει. Τα μάτια του έχουν καρφωθεί μερικά μέτρα μπροστά μας γεμάτα θυμό. Όταν αντιλαμβάνομαι γιατί, είναι πια αργά.

«Από πότε γύρισε αυτός στο σχολείο;»

Δαγκώνομαι. Τι να απαντήσω τώρα;

«Ήρθε, ήρθε με το σχολείο από την Κούβα.»

Το οργισμένο βλέμμα του Άλεξ βρίσκει τώρα επίκεντρο εμένα.

«Και έπρεπε να σκάσω στα κρυφά για να το μάθω;»

«Άλεξ…»

Σφίγγει τόσο πολύ το σαγόνι του που νομίζω θα το σπάσει.

«Γιατί δεν μου το είπες;» φωνάζει.

«Δεν, δεν πίστεψα ότι είναι σημαντικό.»

«Δεν πίστεψες ότι είναι σημαντικό; Ο πρώην σου επιστρέφει στο σχολείο και δεν είναι σημαντικό;»

Τώρα ξεκινώ να νευριάζω και εγώ.

«Εδώ εσύ φασώθηκες με την πρώην σου. Εγώ με τον Ίαν δεν κάναμε τίποτα. Είναι με άλλη.»

«Α, δηλαδή για αυτό δεν κάνατε τίποτα!»

«Τι; Όχι, εννοείται πως όχι! Πας καλά;»

Καγχάζει με αγανάκτηση και κάνοντας μεταβολή με παρατάει και φεύγει από την αίθουσα. Τρέχω από πίσω του.

«Άλεξ! Άλεξ!»

Τον προλαβαίνω στον έρημο διάδρομο που οδηγεί στην έξοδο.

«Άλεξ, περίμενε λίγο! Τι έγινε τώρα;»

Στρέφεται προς το μέρος μου τόσο μανισμένος όσο δεν τον έχω δει ποτέ ξανά.

«Τι έγινε τώρα; Έγινε ότι με σταυρώνεις κάθε ώρα και λεπτό ότι κάνω αυτό, ότι κάνω εκείνο, ότι κάνω το άλλο. Μου κάνεις συνέχεια σκηνές με ποια ήμουν, ποια είδα, με ποια μίλησα. Και όλον αυτόν τον καιρό, όλο αυτόν τον καιρό μου έλεγες ψέματα μέσα στην μούρη μου! Εγώ τουλάχιστον δεν σου είπα ποτέ ψέματα. Ποτέ! Όσο μπερδεμένος και αν ήμουν, όσο μαλακισμένα και αν φέρθηκα, ψέματα δεν σου είπα ποτέ!»

«Είσαι άδικος! Δεν σου είπα ψέματα!»

«Απλά δεν μου είπες την αλήθεια.»

Δεν προλαβαίνω να ξεστομίσω το οτιδήποτε άλλο. Μέχρι να ανοιγοκλείσω τα μάτια μου έχει σηκωθεί και έχει φύγει. Κάνω να βγω έξω και να τον ακολουθήσω μέχρι το Χόγκσμιντ, αν χρειαστεί, ωστόσο εκείνη την στιγμή ακούω πίσω μου την φωνή της ΜακΓκόναγκαλ.

«Συμβαίνει κάτι, Πότερ;»

Σάλαζαρ, τώρα βρήκε και αυτή;

«Όχι, κυρία διευθύντρια. Τίποτα. Απλά με έπιασε κοιλόπονος και έλεγα να επιστρέψω στον κοιτώνα μου.»

«Ωωω, κρίμα να χάσεις την γιορτή. Αφού πονάς όμως. Σμιθ, μπορείς σε παρακαλώ να συνοδέψεις την Πότερ στον κοιτώνα της;» φωνάζει σε ένα αγόρι που στέκεται ακριβώς έξω από την κεντρική σάλα όπου γίνεται το πάρτι.

Ω, όχι! Όχι αυτόν! Ο Ματίας Σμιθ είναι ο Αριστούχος του έτους μας. Χάφλπαφ και πιο άνθρωπος του καθήκοντος πεθαίνεις. Αποκλείεται να με αφήσει να του ξεφύγω.

«Δεν… δεν χρειάζεται να βάλετε σε κόπο τώρα τον Ματίας. Μπορώ να πάω και μόνη μου.»

Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ ούτε καν προσποιείται, ότι με ακούει.

«Σμιθ, συνόδεψε την Πότερ στον κοιτώνα της,» επαναλαμβάνει.

Μου ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα και είναι λες και φωνάζει:

 _Και φρόντισε να παραμείνει εκεί._

Ποιος με έχει καταραστεί, Χελένα μου; Κάνε τον να πληρώσει και εγώ χίλια κεράκια θα σου ανάψω!

* * *

 **Χρόνια πολλά! Με υγεία και ευτυχία! Όχι τόσο ευτυχία για την Λίλι, βέβαια! Επιστροφή του Άλεξ και... Πώς σας φάνηκε; Εγώ πάντως θα πλήρωνα για συναυλία των Ιπτάμενων Χαλιών, χιχι!**

 **Ευχαριστώ πολύ-πολύ για τα υπέροχα σας λόγια! Ήταν στοίχημα για εμένα να γράψω και ένα πιο περιπετειώδες κεφάλαιο και χαίρομαι πολύ που η προσέγγιση μου απέδωσε καρπούς! Δεν σας το κρύβω όμως. Λατρεία μου παραμένει το ρομάντζο, χαχα!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Ε, ακίνδυνο τώρα! Για Χόγκουαρτς μιλάμε! Εντάξει, είχα πει πως θα υπάρχουν γενικές εκδηλώσεις, πέρα από το τρίαθλο. Αλλά τρίαθλο ως τρίαθλο θα βλέπαμε έτσι κι αλλιώς! Πες μου teamAlex με ποιου το μέρος είσαι σε αυτόν τον τσακωμό;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Δέχομαι προτάσεις για μεταφορά στην μεγάλη οθόνη!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Τριάθλιο, χαχαχαχα! Ωραίο το δωράκι; Το έπιασες αυτό με το δάκρυ, ατιμούλικο :)**

 **Προς Nushka: Εμ, αν καείς από τον χυλό, φυσάς και το γιαούρτι, δεν λένε; Επίσης: ΣΕ ΑΓΑΠΩ! Δεν θα μπορούσες να μου κάνεις καλύτερο σχόλιο από αυτό για τον Άλμπους, τον Σκόρπιους και την Ρόουζ.**

 **Αγαπημένες μου, σας εύχομαι το 2017 να είναι γεμάτο με ευχάριστες εκπλήξεις!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	37. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό έκτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΚΤΟ**

Περπατάμε με τον Ματίας προς τον κοιτώνα τον Γκρίφιντορ.

«Εεεε, βασικά, ξέρεις κάτι;»

Ο Ματίας μου ρίχνει ένα αδιάφορο βλέμμα πάνω από τον ώμο του.

«Μάλλον μου πέρασε τελικά η κοιλιά. Λέω να επιστρέψω στο πάρτι.»

«Είσαι σίγουρη;»

«Ναι, ναι, σιγουρότατη είμαι.»

«Όπως θες.»

Κάνουμε μεταβολή και γυρίζουμε στην μεγάλη σάλα. Ξέρω πως τώρα που η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ με έβαλε στο μάτι αποκλείεται να μπορέσω να ξεγλιστρήσω. Ακόμα και με τον μανδύα μου δεν θα μπορέσω να περάσω την έξοδο, η οποία κάθε βράδυ στις έντεκα κλειδώνει αυτόματα με πανάρχαια μαγικά που δεν επιτρέπουν σε κανέναν ούτε να μπει ούτε να βγει. Η ώρα είναι έντεκα και πέντε, οπότε ο Άλεξ στο τσακ πρόλαβε και έφυγε. Εξάλλου σκέφτομαι, ότι έστω και την σκαπουλάρω από το σχολείο, δεν είναι σίγουρο ότι θα τον βρω. Μπορεί να έχει πάει οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός από το σπίτι του. Λέτε να έτρεξε να βρει παρηγοριά στην αγκαλιά αυτής της τσουτσούς της Αμαρυλλίδας;

Και να σας πω και κάτι; Έχω θυμώσει και εγώ μαζί του. Ήταν άδικος. Εγώ δεν του έχω δώσει ποτέ κανένα δικαίωμα να μην με εμπιστεύεται, ενώ εκείνος πόσα τόσα! Θα έπρεπε να το σκεφτεί δύο φορές προτού μου βάλει τις φωνές. Αλήθεια, δεν ξέρω γιατί δεν του είπα για τον Ίαν. Ίσως για να αποφύγουμε ακριβώς αυτόν τον καυγά που φοβόμουν, ότι θα ερχόταν προς το μέρος μου. Εξάλλου δεν ήταν πως βρεθήκαμε κάποια φορά και ουσιαστικά καθίσαμε και είπαμε τα νέα μας. Στο σπίτι του πήγα για να τον βρίσω με άλλη αφορμή, στο Παρίσι είχαμε να λύσουμε τα δικά μας. Πότε να προλάβαινα; Από την άλλη ήταν δυνατόν να του το έγραφα σε γράμμα; Μπορεί να μετέφραζε τελείως λάθος τα λόγια μου και να παρεξηγιόταν χειρότερα. Δεν είναι και το πιο ευχάριστο ζήτημα να συζητάς με τον γκόμενο σου για τον πρώην σου. Είναι δυνατόν να μην το καταλαβαίνει αυτό;

Όσο συλλογίζομαι το ξέσπασμα του, τόσο πιο πολύ φουρκίζομαι. Και στενοχωριέμαι ταυτόχρονα. Χάρηκα τόσο πολύ που τον είδα ξαφνικά, που μπήκε στον κόπο να σχεδιάσει όλο αυτό για να έρθει να με δει. Και τώρα πάλι καταλήγουμε τσακωμένοι. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω γιατί τον πείραξε τόσο πολύ. Βασικά, εντάξει, μπορώ. Και εγώ στην θέση του μάλλον έτσι θα αντιδρούσα. Και για αυτό μανίζω περισσότερο. Δεν λένε ότι αυτό που μας ενοχλεί περισσότερο από όλα είναι όταν οι άλλοι κάνουν σε εμάς ότι εμείς κάνουμε σε αυτούς; Λέτε να έχει δίκιο ότι του κάνω σκηνές συνέχεια; Για αυτό να αγανάκτησε τώρα τόσο; Ήταν αντανάκλαση της καταπίεσης που νιώθει;

Μέρλιν!

Μεταμορφώνομαι στην κατσίκα!

Πωωωωωω! Και αυτή έτσι αισθανόταν; Ότι συνεχώς κυκλοφορούν πειρασμοί γύρω του στους οποίους δεν τον σταματάει τίποτα να ενδώσει ανά πάσα στιγμή; Για αυτό φερόταν έτσι σπαστικά; Για αυτό φέρομαι εγώ τώρα έτσι; Όχι, όχι, όχι! Αρνούμαι! Αρνούμαι να καταλήξω σαν αυτήν. Σάλαζαρ, χάνω το μυαλό μου ή μου φαίνεται; Αυτός φταίει για όλα. Αυτός, αυτός, αυτός! Αυτός και η καταραμένη η ομορφιά του που τραβάει τις γυναίκες σαν τις μύγες το μέλι. Ορίστε! Πάλι βρέθηκα να είμαι εγώ η υπόλογος και μάλιστα μέσα στο ίδιο μου το μυαλό. Ααααα, δεν πάμε καλά! Όχι, Αλεξάκη, δεν θα σε αφήσω να με τρελάνεις εμένα. Αυτήν την φορά εγώ έχω δίκιο και δεν το διαπραγματεύομαι.

Αποφασισμένη να μην του δώσω την ικανοποίηση να χαλάσει το βράδυ μου, μπαίνω μέσα στην σάλα όπου το πάρτι συνεχίζεται. Τώρα στην σκηνή βρίσκεται ένα συγκρότημα αποτελούμενο από τέσσερις Γιαπωνεζούλες. Φωνάζουν ακαταλαβίστικα, φοράνε βινύλ μίνι φορέματα σε διάφορα χρώματα, έχουν μαλλιά, μακιγιάζ και αξεσουάρ σε στυλ τέλη '60 μέσα '70 και είναι ξυπόλυτες. Η μουσική τους είναι ηλεκτρική, μα με έναν πολύ αλλόκοτο ρυθμό που δεν είσαι σίγουρη πώς ακριβώς να προσεγγίσεις. Για αυτό Κουβανοί και Εγγλέζοι κάθονται μουδιασμένοι στην πίσω μεριά της αίθουσας προσπαθώντας να κουνηθούν, μα όχι απόλυτα. Είναι οι Μαχουτοκόρες – καλό; – που κάνουν τώρα χαμό μπροστά στην σκηνή. Από ότι φαίνεται κάποια πολιτισμικά στοιχεία όσο και να θέλουμε δεν μπορούν να υιοθετηθούν εν μία νυκτί.

Αφήνω τον Ματίας στην πόρτα και χώνομαι στο πλήθος ψάχνοντας μία σεξομανή μαρκησία και μία μπανάνα. Αντί αυτών βρίσκω την Έμιλι.

«Πού χάθηκες;» μου φωνάζει στο αυτί.

«Θα στα πω. Τελειώσατε;»

«Ναι. Οι _Πεταλούδες από Κάρδαμο_ θα κλείσουν την βραδιά.»

«Οι ποιες;»

Μου δείχνει με το βλέμμα της το πολύχρωμο συγκρότημα.

Α, ώστε έτσι λέγονται.

«Έχασες τον χορό της Άνα, ήταν πάρα πολύ καλή!»

Δεν είχα καμία αμφιβολία.

Εκείνη την στιγμή εμφανίζονται ο Χιούγκο με τον Πάτρικ.

«Όλα έτοιμα,» μας ενημερώνει ο ξάδερφος μου κλείνοντας το μάτι πονηρά.

Ο Πάτρικ, που έχει ντυθεί αστυνόμος Σαΐνης, αν και προσωπικά μου μοιάζει με αυτούς του επιδειξίες που παραμονεύουν στα πάρκα άδολες κορασίδες, ανοίγει συνωμοτικά την καμπαρντίνα του και μας δείχνει μία σειρά από μπουκάλια με ουίσκι που έχει κρύψει από κάτω.

«Θα γίνει χαμός,» γελάει.

Χμμ, ναι το είχα ξεχάσει αυτό. Η παρέα μου είχε την φαεινή ιδέα να διοργανώσει κρυφό πάρτι μετά την λήξη της εκδήλωσης στο Δωμάτιο των Ευχών. _Μερικοί εκλεκτοί για διασκέδαση μέχρι πρωίας_ , το έθεσε συγκεκριμένα ο Φρανκ. Όταν επιτέλους η κακοφωνία των _Πεταλούδων_ τελειώνει, η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ αποφωνίζει την βραδιά και εμείς νυχοπατάμε μέχρι το Δωμάτιο των Ευχών, παρατηρώ πως οι εκλεκτοί του Φρανκ είναι κάπως διαφορετικοί από αυτούς που θα είχα εγώ στο μυαλό μου. Γιατί σίγουρα δεν θα καλούσα τον Ίαν και την γκόμενα του. Ή την Εμμανουέλλα Νοτ.

«Από πότε κάνουμε παρέα παιδιά Νεκροφάγων;» ψιθυρίζω κατηγορητικά στον Χιούγκο μόλις μπαίνουμε μέσα στο Δωμάτιο.

«Από όταν η αδερφή μου πρόκειται να παντρευτεί έναν;» ανασηκώνει το φρύδι του σε μία έκφραση _άνθρωπος στην θάλασσα;_

Όλοι και όλες είμαστε καμιά εικοσαριά άτομα. Εκτός από τους συνήθεις υπόπτους, δηλαδή εμάς, και τους παρείσακτους, δηλαδή Ίαν και Άνα, παρατηρώ και την Μέρσι με τον Ενρίκε, αλλά και δύο Γιαπωνεζούλες, την Κατσούρα και την Σάτοκο. Ωραία θα περάσουμε και απόψε! Μουσική παίζει από ένα μαγεμένο τζουκ-μπόξ, το οποίο αλλάζει μόνο του τραγούδια και δέχεται φωνητικές παραγγελίες δίχως να χρειαστεί να σηκωθείς και να πατήσεις κουμπιά, βάλεις νομίσματα και τέτοια βαρετά. Τώρα η φάση είναι πιο χαλαρουίτα σε τζαζ-ρέγκε κομμάτια. Καθόμαστε οκλαδόν σε κύκλο πάνω σε παχιά χαλιά. Ένα μπουκάλι ουίσκι κυκλοφορεί από χέρι σε χέρι, ενώ ο Φρανκ ο μπαφιάς σκάει και ένα στροφιλίκι. Ανάθεμα και αν ήξερε ο πατέρας του τι είδους ενδιαφέρον δείχνει ο γιος του για την Βοτανολογία!

«Ιδέα!» αναφωνεί ο επιδειξίας-Σαΐνης-Πάτρικ. «Να παίξουμε θάρρος ή αλήθεια!»

Δεν έχω και πολλή όρεξη, μα συμφωνούν όλοι και δεν θέλω να φανώ η σπαστικιά. Ή χειρότερα αυτή που έχει κάτι να κρύψει. Κάνουμε το γνωστό μαγικό που σε δένει στο παιχνίδι, ώστε να μην μπορείς να φύγεις παρά μόνο αφού τελειώσει και σε υποχρεώνει να κάνεις όλα όσα σου τύχουν, αν έχεις επιλέξει θάρρος. Έχει εφευρεθεί ειδικά για αυτούς που ξαφνικά κατέληγαν ότι κάτι που έπρεπε να κάνουν ή κάτι που έπρεπε να απαντήσουν δεν τους άρεσε και απειλούσαν ότι θα φύγουν αν δεν άλλαζε η πρόκληση ή η ερώτηση ή κιόλας έφευγαν απλά αφήνοντας τους υπόλοιπους σύξυλους. Έτσι είναι. Αυτές οι αποφάσεις πρέπει να παίρνονται σοβαρά υπόψη. Παίζουμε εδώ τώρα, δεν κλάνουμε.

Αφού εξηγούμε τους κανόνες στις Γιαπωνέζες που παίζουν πρώτη φορά, οι Κουβανοί έχουν κάτι αντίστοιχο και το ξέρουν ήδη, μαζευόμαστε κοντά-κοντά. Φέρνουμε ένα άδειο μπουκάλι ουίσκι και το βάζουμε στην μέση του κύκλου. Το μαγεύουμε, προκειμένου κάθε φορά να γυρίζει μόνο του. Η διαδικασία του παιχνιδιού είναι πολύ απλή. Σε αυτόν που θα καταλήξει η μύτη του μπουκαλιού καλείται να απαντήσει σε αυτόν στον οποίο έχει καταλήξει ο πάτος του μπουκαλιού αν επιλέγει θάρρος ή αλήθεια. Αν επιλέξει θάρρος, πρέπει να φέρει εις πέρας μία δοκιμασία που θα του βάλει ο άλλος. Αν επιλέξει αλήθεια, πρέπει να απαντήσει ειλικρινά σε μία ερώτηση που θα του υποβληθεί. Τα γνωρίζετε τώρα, μην επαναλαμβάνομαι!

Το μπουκάλι γυρίζει και σταματάει με την μύτη του στον Φρανκ.

«Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;» τον ρωτάει η Καρολίνα που κάθεται απέναντι του.

«Θάρρος.»

Η Καρολίνα το σκέφτεται για λίγο. Έπειτα γελάει τρομακτικά.

«Σε προκαλώ να πας να φέρεις ένα εσώρουχο του πατέρα σου!»

Ουάααα; Τι φάση;

Ο Φρανκ τραβάει μία βαθιά τζούρα από το τσιγάρο του και το δίνει στην Πένυ.

«Δεν έχω ιδέα για ποιο λόγο θα ήθελες ένα εσώρουχο του πατέρα μου και δεν θα ήθελα να μάθω.»

Σηκώνεται όρθιος.

«Έφυγα!»

Περνάει κανένα τέταρτο πριν επιστρέψει. Έρχεται και κάθεται ξανά στον κύκλο και πετάει απαθώς ένα άσπρο βρακί-σκελέα στην μούρη της Καρολίνα.

«Και πού ξέρουμε ότι είναι δικό του και όχι, ξέρω εγώ, δικό σου;» τον πειράζει η Μαγδαλένα.

«Πρώτον, δεν φοράω τέτοια βρακιά. Δεύτερον, κοίτα μέσα στην εσωτερική ετικέτα.»

Η Μαγδαλένα κοιτάζει πάνω από τον ώμο της Καρολίνα που ψάχνει το εσώρουχο.

«Ν.Λ.» διαβάζει.

«Νέβιλ Λόνγκμποτομ. Η μάνα μου του ράβει τα αρχικά του παντού. Σε βρακιά, πουκάμισα, κάλτσες. Μέχρι και μέσα από καπέλα. Είναι τόσο αφηρημένος που χρειάζεται αποδεικτικά όταν χάνει τα ρούχα του να βρίσκει ποια είναι τα δικά του.»

«Ουάου, πώς το κατάφερες να το πάρεις;» ρωτάει η Καρολίνα μην πιστεύοντας στα μάτια της.

«Πήγα και του είπα, πατέρα δώσε μου ένα βρακί σου που το θέλει η Ζουλέφκα.»

Η Καρολίνα παρότι είναι ντυμένη μπανάνα γίνεται κόκκινη σαν ντομάτα.

«Δεν τόλμησες!»

Ο Φρακ σκάει ένα χαμόγελο.

«Ηρέμησε. Δεν το είπα. Ακριβώς έτσι.»

«Φρανκ, θα…»

«Έλα, έλα,» διακόπτει ο Πάτρικ. «Είπες να σου φέρει το εσώρουχο, στο έφερε, τέλος. Πώς τα κατάφερε δεν μας νοιάζει. Πάμε ο επόμενος!»

Το μπουκάλι περιστρέφεται δεύτερη φορά. Καταλήγει στον Άνταμ, έναν Χάφλπαφ κολλητό της Πένυ. Αντικριστά του βρίσκεται η Ρόσιν, μία Ιρλανδή Σλίδεριν συγχωριανή του Πάτρικ.

«Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;»

«Αλήθεια.»

Σιγά μην έλεγε θάρρος ο Χάφλπαφ!

Η Ρόσιν δεν χάνει καιρό. Πρέπει να ξέρει ήδη την ερώτηση που θέλει να κάνει.

«Για ποια κοπέλα την έχεις παίξει τις περισσότερες φορές;»

«Κατευθείαν στο ψητό η Ρόσιν,» σχολιάζει καγχάζοντας ο Πάτρικ.

«Και δεν περίμενε καν τα ορεκτικά,» μουρμουρίζει η Έμιλι δίπλα μου και εγώ γελάω.

Ο Άνταμ σαστίζει για λίγο, αλλά τελικά δεν κωλώνει.

«Για την Ζουλιέτ Μαν...»

Πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την απάντηση του, ο Ίαν τον διακόπτει.

«Τι θα λέγατε να το κάναμε λίγο πιο ενδιαφέρον;»

Βγάζει κάτι μέσα από την τσέπη του παντελονιού του. Το ακουμπάει προσεκτικά στο κέντρο του κύκλου. Είναι ένα μικρό φιαλίδιο γεμάτο με ένα διαυγές υγρό.

«Ορός της αλήθειας,» αρθρώνει η Εμμανουέλλα. «Πού τον ξετρύπωσες;»

Κοιτάζουμε όλοι μας το μπουκαλάκι με διεσταλμένα μάτια. Ο ορός της αλήθειας δεν είναι κάτι που μπορεί να βρεθεί τυχαία στα χέρια ενός μαθητή. Το στροφιλίκι του Φρανκ μπροστά σε αυτό το αντικείμενο του διαβόλου είναι περίπατος στο λιβάδι.

«Δεν… δεν ξεκινήσαμε έτσι το παιχνίδι,» μαγκώνεται ο Άνταμ.

«Εγώ λέω να το κάνουμε,» πετάγεται ο Χιούγκο. «Αλλιώς δεν έχει νόημα. Μπορεί όλοι να επιλέγουν αλήθεια και μετά να λένε ψέματα.»

«Ναι, δίκιο έχει ο Χιούγκο,» συμφωνεί και ο Φρανκ.

Η πλειοψηφία δέχεται, παρότι μερικοί άλλοι είμαστε διστακτικοί έως και αρνητικοί. Ωστόσο εφόσον θέλουν οι πολλοί, δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε πίσω. Είμαστε εγκλωβισμένοι από το μαγικό που κρατάει για τουλάχιστον δύο ώρες. Ο Ίαν μειδιά απαλά και με σίγουρες κινήσεις ξεκουμπώνει τον φελλό. Ύστερα βάζει μερικές σταγόνες στο μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι από το οποίο πίνουμε όλοι. Το προσφέρει στον Άνταμ. Ο Χάφλπαφ ξεροκαταπίνει, μα αναγκάζεται να το πάρει και να κατεβάσει μία γουλιά. Δεν χρειάζεται να περιμένουμε. Ο ορός δρα αμέσως.

«Λοιπόν,» λέει η Ρόσιν. «Ξαναθέτω την ερώτηση μου. Για ποια κοπέλα την έχεις παίξεις τις περισσότερες φορές.»

Περιμένω ότι θα πει ξανά το ίδιο όνομα. Την Ζουλιέτ Μανού, την διάσημη Γαλλίδα ηθοποιό και φαντασίωση πολλών έφηβων αγοριών.

«Για την Έμιλι.»

Φέρνει τα γόνατα του στο στέρνο του και γίνεται μία μπάλα από νεύρα. Αποφεύγει το βλέμμα όλων μας.

«Την δικιά μου την Έμιλι;» ρωτάει ο Χιούγκο.

Είναι προφανές ότι ο Άνταμ δεν θέλει να απαντήσει, αλλά αναγκάζεται.

«Ναι.»

Κρατάμε όλοι την αναπνοή μας. Θα γίνει φονικό;

«Και γαμώ!»

Ο Χιούγκο γελάει και η ατμόσφαιρα αμέσως αποφορτίζεται.

«Δεν σε πειράζει;» τον ρωτάει η Ρόσιν.

Η Σλίδεριν έχει μυρίσει αίμα και δεν θα ηρεμήσει, αν δεν θρηνήσουμε θύματα. Λογικό να περιμένει μακελειό, αν σκεφτώ πώς θα αντιδρούσε κάποιος άλλος στην θέση του, ας πούμε ο Σκόρπιους, αν κάποιος καημένος ξεστόμιζε ότι την έχει παίξει έστω και μισή φορά με την Ρόουζ. Τρίτος Παγκόσμιος, δεν το συζητώ. Ο Χιούγκο, όμως, είναι ο βασιλιάς άνετος.

«Τι να με πειράζει; Που η κοπέλα μου είναι θεογκόμενα και την γουστάρουν όλοι;» αποκρίνεται αφοπλιστικά.

Τραβάει στην αγκαλιά του την εν λόγω θεογκόμενα που έχει κρύψει το πρόσωπο της με τα χέρια της από αμηχανία.

«Ε, μωράκι μου, δεν είσαι η φαντασίωση όλων των αντρών;»

Η Έμιλι χαχανίζει και του σπρώχνει στα ψέματα μακριά το κεφάλι.

Ζηλεύω. Αληθινά ζηλεύω. Είναι τόσο άνετοι και τόσο… ο εαυτός τους. Ούτε δράματα ούτε μικροπρέπειες ούτε κατηγόριες. Θα μπορούσα να πω ότι οφείλεται στο γεγονός πως είναι καιρό μαζί και έχουν ξεπεράσει τις ανασφάλειες του πρώτου καιρού, ωστόσο δεν θα είναι η αλήθεια, επειδή από την αρχή ήταν έτσι κουλ. Βασικά ο ξάδερφος μου είναι κουλ και κάνει και την Έμιλι να αισθάνεται έτσι. Όμως δεν μπορώ να κατηγορήσω τον Άλεξ που εγώ δεν αισθάνομαι έτσι. Η Έμιλι δεν είναι εκ φύσεως ζηλιάρα. Εγώ είμαι. Και όσο και αν δεν θέλω να το παραδεχτώ είμαι και drama queen.

Σκατά!

«Λοιπόν, έλα πάμε, ο επόμενος,» προτρέπει ο Φρανκ.

Το μπουκάλι στριφογυρίζει τέσσερις-πέντε φορές ακόμα δίχως άλλα παρατράγουδα. Φαίνεται όλοι να λυνόμαστε και να βρίσκουμε τον ρυθμό μας και τίποτα πια να μην μας σοκάρει. Δεν ξέρω, βέβαια, αν γίνεται επίτηδες, αλλά οι επόμενοι που θέτουν τις ερωτήσεις και τις δοκιμασίες είναι πιο μετριοπαθείς. Υπάρχει, βλέπετε, πλέον ο φόβος του ορού. Τουλάχιστον, έτσι συμβαίνει μέχρι που το μπουκάλι καταλήγει στην Εμμανουέλλα με τον πάτο του να σταματάει στον Ίαν. Για να δούμε τι θα δούμε. Έχει φοβηθεί το μάτι μου με αυτόν σήμερα! Τελικά σε αντίθεση με αυτό που νόμιζα, μια χαρά έκανε το καπέλο και τον έβαλε στα φίδια. Αυτός θα μας προκύψει χειρότερος και από τον Σκόρπιους, τον αρχιφιδά!

«Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;»

«Θάρρος.»

«Σε προκαλώ να φιλήσεις το άτομο εκείνο που γουστάρεις από εδώ μέσα.»

Η Εμμανουέλλα διστάζει μόνο για μία στιγμή. Ύστερα σηκώνεται και πηγαίνει και φιλάει την Μέρσι στο μάγουλο.

Ντόινγκ!

«Έι, αυτό δεν είναι φιλί,» παραπονιέται ο τσοντόβιος ο Πάτρικ.

«Ναι, θέλουμε κανονικό,» πετάγεται και ο Ενρίκε.

«Φί-λι, Φί-λι, φί-λι,» απαιτούν τώρα χορωδία τα απροσάρμοστα.

Η Εμμανουέλλα κοιτάζει γύρω της αμίλητη και έπειτα επιστρέφει το βλέμμα της στην Μέρσι, η οποία έχει μείνει παγοκολόνα. Μοιάζει σαν να ψάχνει να βρει κάτι στην έκφραση της μελαμψής κοπέλας και πρέπει να το βρίσκει, επειδή έτσι όπως είναι γονατισμένη μπροστά της σκύβει και την φιλάει στο στόμα. Στην αρχή η Μέρσι δεν ανταποκρίνεται, μα μετά από μερικές προσπάθειες της Νοτ μισανοίγει τα χείλη της και ανταποδίδει το φιλί δειλά. Σταδιακά η δειλία της εξαφανίζεται και απομένουμε όλοι να τις παρατηρούμε να φασώνονται κανονικά και με τον νόμο. Όταν σταματάνε, η Μέρσι χαμογελά στραβά και κατεβάζει τα μάτια της. Η Εμμανουέλλα γυρίζει ανέκφραστη στην θέση της δίχως να βγάλει άχνα.

Μου παίρνει λίγα λεπτά να συνέλθω από αυτό που είδα. Όχι τίποτα άλλο, αλλά την Νοτ την ξέρω από μωρό και δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι προτιμάει τις γυναίκες. Μέχρι να το συνειδητοποιήσω, το μπουκάλι έχει ξαναγυρίσει και η μύτη του δείχνει εμένα.

«Θάρρος ή αλήθεια;»

«Αλήθεια.»

Είναι η Έμιλι αυτή που με ρωτάει και δεν φοβάμαι μην πετάξει καμία μαλακία.

«Ποιος από όλους του άντρες που ξέρεις πιστεύεις ότι είναι αντικειμενικά ο πιο εμφανίσιμος;»

Η απάντηση κυλάει σαν νερό από το στόμα μου.

«Ευκολάκι. Ο αδερφός μου.»

«Ποιος από τους δύο; Ο Άλμπους ή ο Τζέιμς;»

«Ο Άλμπους, ντα! Ο Τζέιμς είναι μουσκουλιάρης αθλητής. Δεν μου αρέσουν καθόλου οι μουσκουλιάρηδες αθλητές.»

Η απάντηση μου προκαλεί σούσουρο.

«Λίλι, τα έχεις με έναν μουσκουλιάρη αθλητή,» επισημαίνει η Ρόσιν.

«Ε;» στρέφομαι και την κοιτάζω απορημένα.

Αντιλαμβάνομαι τι ξεστόμισα.

«Ναι, ναι,» μασάω τα λόγια μου.

«Πάμε στον επόμενο!» παρεμβαίνει η Έμιλι προς διάσωση μου.

Το μπουκάλι γυρίζει και πέφτει στον Ίαν. Είναι η Μαγδαλένα αυτή που τον ρωτάει. Διαλέγει αλήθεια.

«Ποιο πράγμα μετανιώνεις περισσότερο στην ζωή σου;»

Είμαι ακόμα ζαλισμένη από την δική μου απάντηση, ώστε δεν ακούω αμέσως τα λόγια του. Είναι περισσότερο τα μάτια του αυτά που κερδίζουν την προσοχή μου, που μου απευθύνονται ολόκληρα.

«Την σχέση μου με την Λίλι.»

Κάτι μόλις ράγισε μέσα μου;

* * *

 **Και μέσα μου! Και μέσα μου! Γράψτε μου αν ράγισε και σε εσάς, χαχαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Δεν είναι όλοι κούκλοι, αλλά μάλλον δεν είναι μόνο ο Άλεξ ο ζηλιάρης ;)**

 **Προς Natassa22: Δεν ξέρω αν το θυμάσαι, αλλά έχει ήδη αναφερθεί πως το Χόγκουαρτς οι μαγικοί καθρέφτες δεν λειτουργούν. Συμφωνώ μαζί σου με όλα τα προβληματικά σημεία του Καταραμένου Παιδιού. Όμως τι να πω... έδωσα άφεση αμαρτιών, χεχε! Αυτό που εμένα με ενδιέφερε ήταν να υπάρχει ειδύλλιο μεταξύ Ρόουζ και Σκόρπιους και αφού αυτό το πετύχαμε, τότε όλα τα άλλα τα συγχωρώ!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Και εμένα μου αρέσει πολύ η αποκατάσταση των Σλίδεριν!**

 **Προς TeamIanCap: Το τραγούδι της Έμιλι υπάρχει και ανήκει στον Mika. Άκουσε το να μου πεις την γνώμη σου. Εμένα μου αρέσει πολύ! Επίσης, Χιούγκο ή Ίαν, αποφάσισε, χαχαχα! Είναι και εντελώς διαφορετικοί μεταξύ τους, απορώ πώς σου αρέσουν τόσο πολύ και οι δύο! Ποιο υλικό δώρο; Αυτό είναι το καλύτερο! Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ που προωθείς τις ιστορίες μου. Είναι άπειρη τιμή για εμένα! (συγκεντρώνω στρατό και καταλαβαίνεις)!**

 **Προς παιδιά του Βανκούβερ: Αφήστε και εσείς κανένα σχολιάκι :)**

 **Προς Nushka: Ε, είχε τους λόγους του και ο Άλεξ να θυμώσει. Συμφωνείς με αυτό που σκέφτηκε η Λίλι;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Και λέω, δεν μπορεί, θα σχολιάσει! Δεν ανεβάζω πριν σχολιάσει, χαχαχα! Ε, όχι και σέξι μαγισσούλα! Για τόσο κλισεδιά την έχεις την κοπελάρα μας; Ο Άλεξ πολύ εγωίσταρος. Λένε άλλωστε ότι αυτοί που ζουλεύουν είναι και αυτοί που συνήθως απατάνε!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για τις πανέμορφες ευχές σας και τα σχολιάκια σας. Υγεία και χαρά να έχουμε!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Ειλικρινά δεν περίμενα να αγαπήσετε τόσο πολύ την Άνα.**


	38. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό έβδομο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΒΔΟΜΟ**

Έχει περάσει μία ολόκληρη εβδομάδα και δεν έχω σταματήσει να σκέφτομαι την απάντηση του Ίαν. Με έχει στοιχειώσει. Από την μία αισθάνομαι μία μικρή ικανοποίηση, εφόσον είχα δίκιο. Δεν ήμασταν παιδιά και παίζαμε. Δεν είμαστε κουλ. Όταν λες ότι είμαι το μεγαλύτερο λάθος στην ζωή σου, δεν γίνεται να είσαι κουλ. Από την άλλη, ωστόσο, δεν σταματά να με πειράζει, ότι έχει μετανιώσει για εμάς και πως προφανώς, αν μπορούσε να γυρίσει τον χρόνο πίσω, δεν θα επέλεγε να είναι μαζί μου. Σίγουρα του φέρθηκα απαίσια, αλλά δεν μπορεί κάποιες στιγμές να μην ήταν ευτυχισμένος. Και εμένα ο Άλεξ μου έχει σπάσει την καρδιά σε χίλια μέρη, μα δεν θα άλλαζα τα κακά ακριβώς για να μπορώ να έχω τα καλά.

Παρεμπιπτόντως, αν ακόμα αναρωτιέστε, δεν ξέρω αν συνεχίζουμε να είμαστε μαζί ή όχι. Του έστειλα ένα γράμμα ζητώντας του συγνώμη – ναι, έριξα τα μούτρα μου. Παρότι εξακολουθώ να πιστεύω, πως ήταν άδικος, αντιλαμβάνομαι πόσο άσχημο θα του φάνηκε να δει τον Ίαν ξαφνικά μπροστά του. Απάντηση όμως δεν έχω λάβει. Αύριο είναι ο πρώτος αγώνας κουίντιτς και υποτίθεται θα ερχόταν να με δει. Όσο γνωρίζετε εσείς αν θα εμφανιστεί, άλλο τόσο γνωρίζω και εγώ. Δεν αποπειράθηκα να το σκάσω από το σχολείο και να πάω να τον βρω. Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ παραμένει στα χνάρια μου και άλλωστε έχω αφοσιωθεί ολοκληρωτικά στις προπονήσεις. Αν μη τι άλλο, χρειάζεται να φανώ αντάξια στο αξίωμα της αρχηγού.

Ειδικά που ο κύριος Όλιβερ αποφάνθηκε, ότι η ομάδα που θα τελειώσει πρώτη στην βαθμολογία στον τελευταίο αγώνα πριν από το κενό των Χριστουγέννων είναι αυτή που θα κερδίσει τα εισιτήρια VIP για τον αγώνα της Πάντλμηρ με τους Σέλτον, ακριβώς την Κυριακή που ξεκινάνε οι διακοπές. Πρέπει να συζήτησε με την διευθύντρια και να κατέληξαν, ότι αυτός είναι ο πιο δίκαιος τρόπος. Επομένως, έχουμε να νικήσουμε τους Χάφλπαφ, τους Ρέιβενκλω και τους Σλίδεριν, μιας και με τους Κουβανούς και τις Γιαπωνέζες παίζουμε μετά τα Χριστούγεννα Το θέμα είναι ότι μόλις οι δικοί μου άκουσαν τα καθέκαστα μόνο που δεν με ποδοπάτησαν. Και πρέπει να βγούμε πρώτοι και πρέπει να ισοπεδώσουμε τους πάντες και πρέπει να πάμε εμείς στο γήπεδο. Εντάξει, παιδιά, και εγώ θέλω να νικήσουμε. Ψυχραιμία.

«Εσύ δεν καταλαβαίνεις! Εσύ με τον αδερφό σου και τον Άλεξ πας όποτε θες VIP,» με κατηγόρησε ο Μόργκαν.

Η καρδιά μου σφίχτηκε λίγο στην σκέψη, πως μπορεί πλέον να μην έχω λόγο επάνω στον Άλεξ, μα δεν είπα τίποτα. Αντί αυτού έχω επικεντρώσει όλη μου την ενέργεια στην ομάδα. Είναι και ένας τρόπος διαφυγής από όλα αυτά που με κατατρώνε. Με τον Άλεξ. Με τον Ίαν. Με εμένα την ίδια.

«Πάντως για αυτό που του συνέβη δεν φαίνεται να θρηνεί και πολύ,» μου ψιθυρίζει η Έμιλι.

Έχουμε Βοτανολογία μαζί με τους Χάφλπαφ και τους Κουβανούς. Ο Ίαν στέκεται σε έναν πάγκο απέναντι μας και ακολουθεί τις οδηγίες του Νέβιλ για την μεταφύτευση του σερνικοβότανου. Εννοείται τον κουτσομπολεύουμε.

«Και εσύ αν είχες μία μάνα σαν την Πάρκινσον, δεν θα είχες καλύτερη αντίδραση, στο λέω.»

Εξάλλου ο Ίαν ποτέ δεν καταλαβαίνεις τι σκέφτεται και αισθάνεται. Για αυτό μετά ανοίγει το στόμα του και όποιον πάρει ο χάρος.

Με κάθε σεβασμό, κυρία Πάνσυ μακαρίτισσα, να συγχωρεθούν τα πεθαμένα σου.

«Ήταν χοντρό όμως αυτό που μου είπε, δεν ήταν;»

«Ναι, ήταν,» συμφωνεί η Έμιλι. «Αλλά από την μία τον καταλαβαίνω. Θέλω να πω και η δικιά μου σχέση με τον Χιούγκο, αν τελείωνε τόσο άσχημα θα την μετάνιωνα. Δεν μετανιώνεις κάτι που δεν σε πληγώνει πολύ.»

Ο Χιούγκο είναι η πρώτη αγάπη της Έμιλι. Και παντοτινή. Δηλαδή αυτό σημαίνει πως εγώ είμαι η πρώτη αγάπη του Ίαν;

Το ήξερα!

Το μάθημα τελειώνει και παραμένω αφού φεύγουν όλοι, για να βοηθήσω τον νονό να τακτοποιήσει τις γλάστρες. Μην σηκώνετε το φρύδι! Κάποιες φορές είμαι και αλτρουίστρια, εντάξει;

«Όλα καλά, Λίλι;»

«Καλά, ναι. Αγχωμένη μόνο πολύ με τον αυριανό αγώνα.»

Παίζουμε τους Χάφλπαφ που από ότι φαίνεται θα έχουν την καλύτερη ομάδα φέτος στα χρονικά τους.

«Ε, ναι, είσαι και αρχηγός.»

Τελειώνουμε το συγύρισμα και πάω να φύγω και εγώ.

«Έλα, να σου πω.»

Με παίρνει λίγο παραπέρα όπου βρίσκεται ένα παλιό γραφείο στο οποίο δουλεύει συνήθως παρότι κοντεύει να γίνει ένα με την βλάστηση τριγύρω. Ανοίγει ένα συρτάρι κάτω-κάτω και βγάζει από μέσα ένα αντικείμενο. Μου το προσφέρει στο χέρι. Είναι γυαλιστερό σαν καραμέλα και μυρίζει πολύ έντονα λεμόνι.

«Συμπυκνωμένο μελισσόχορτο,» μου εξηγεί. «Για ευεξία, διαύγεια πνεύματος και ενέργεια. Να το πάρεις το πρωί.»

Μου κλείνει το μάτι – γκριμάτσα πολύ αστεία όταν την κάνει ο Νέβιλ.

«Και τι άλλο;» χαμογελάω.

Μου κλείνει την χούφτα γύρω από την καραμέλα.

«Καλή επιτυχία για αύριο. Είμαι βέβαιος πως θα κερδίσετε.»

Τον ευχαριστώ με ένα φιλί και τρέχω να προλάβω το επόμενο μου μάθημα.

Την άλλη μέρα το πρωί ξυπνάω καθυστερημένα. Για κάποιον λόγο δεν άκουσα το γκονγκ και συνειδητοποιώ πως έχω μόνο μισή ώρα μέχρι τον αγώνα. Πρέπει να βρίσκομαι στο γήπεδο… τώρα! Πετάγομαι επάνω και ξεκινώ να ετοιμάζομαι σαν τον Βέγγο – τον ξέρουμε και εμείς εδώ στην Αγγλία, τι νομίζατε; Αναρωτιέμαι για ποιον στον καλό λόγο με άφησαν οι άλλες προκομμένες να κοιμάμαι του καλού καιρού. Και εντάξει η Καρολίνα και η Μαγδαλένα, χέστηκαν, η Έμιλι όμως; Ως κολλητή ανήκω στις αποκλειστικές υποχρεώσεις της. Να θυμηθώ να της τα ψάλλω μετά. Προς το παρόν τρέχω και δεν φτάνω. Φοράω την στολή μου, παίρνω την σκούπα μου και όπου φύγει-φύγει. Πριν βγω, ωστόσο, από τον κοιτώνα θυμάμαι το βοτάνι του νονού. Τρέχω πάλι πίσω στο σεντούκι μου, ψαχουλεύω μέσα στα πράγματα μου, μα δεν το εντοπίζω. Θυμάμαι επίσης να θυμηθώ αργότερα να είμαι πιο τακτική, γιατί να κάτι τέτοια συμβαίνουν και καλά κάνει και μου φωνάζει η μάνα μου ότι στο τέλος θα καταλήξω να ψάχνω μέχρι και το μυαλό μου. Βγάζω το ραβδί μου για να το βρω, μα δεν θυμάμαι ούτε πώς το λένε. Σκατά!

«Καραμέλα λεμόνι,» φωνάζω μπας και πιάσει με αυτό.

Για καλή μου τύχη, τσουπ εμφανίζεται στα χέρια μου. Την αρπάζω και την καταπίνω σε μία δόση, ούτε γλειψίματα ούτε ρουφήγματα. Με τούτα και με εκείνα έχω αργήσει του θανατά, για αυτό εξακοντίζομαι στο γήπεδο χωρίς να κατέβω καν για πρωινό. Αχ, τι θυσίες κάνω για το καλό της ομάδας! Ανδριάντα πρέπει να μου στήσουν.

Και δεν κάνω πλάκα.

«Άντε, ρε Λιλς! Πού ήσουν;» μου φωνάζει ο Μόργκαν, όταν επιτέλους καταφτάνω στα αποδυτήρια.

Παίρνω μερικές βαθιές ανάσες, για να ξελαχανιάσω. Τουλάχιστον έκαμα ζέσταμα.

«Λοιπόν. Ελάτε να δούμε μία τελευταία φορά το πλάνο.»

Εμφανίζω με το ραβδί μου ένα πλαστικό δείγμα του γηπέδου στον αέρα με μινιατούρες μας στην εκάστοτε θέση.

«Χιούγκο, εσύ ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνεις, δεν αφήνεις μπαλιά να περάσει. Στην αρχή δεν θα βγαίνεις καθόλου. Θα είσαι κολλημένος στα τέρματα. Πιο μετά, αν χαλαρώσει το παιχνίδι βλέπουμε. Εσύ, Μόργκαν, θα αναλάβεις τον εσωτερικό διάδρομο και εγώ με τον Πήτερ τους εξωτερικούς. Η Ελοΐς με τον Γκουστάβ κλασικά την άμυνα. Θέλω σκληρό παιχνίδι. Μπορεί οι Χάφλπαφ να είναι δίκαιοι, αλλά μην ξεγελιέστε. Είναι σκληρά καρύδια. Πωλ, εσύ δεν θα ανακατευτείς με το παιχνίδι. Σε θέλω πάνω ακριβώς από τον Χιούγκο με τα μάτια σου δεκατέσσερα, εντάξει;»

Ρίχνω ένα βλέφαρο στους συμπαίκτες και την μία συμπαίκτρια μου.

«Τι έγινε, ρε παιδιά; Γιατί με κοιτάτε λες και μιλάω Κινέζικα;»

«Λίλι, γιατί μιλάς Κινέζικα;»

Σπρώχνω τον Χιούγκο από τον ώμο.

«Άντε, ρε σαχλέ, από εδώ.»

Επιστρέφει στην ισορροπία του και με σαρώνει εξεταστικά με τα μάτια του.

«Λίλι, είσαι καλά;»

Έπειτα στρέφεται στους υπόλοιπους.

«Δεν είναι κάπως, είναι κάπως…»

«Κίτρινη,» τελειώνει την φράση του η Ελοΐς.»

«Ρε, θα με τρελάνετε;» φωνάζω.

Για καλό και για κακό, ωστόσο, πηγαίνω ως τον καθρέφτη του νιπτήρα που έχουμε στα αποδυτήρια και παρατηρώ την αντανάκλαση μου.

Ιω ιω ιου ιου! Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Δεν είναι, είναι, είναι δυνατόν!

Πιάνω τον καθρέφτη με τα χέρια μου προσπαθώντας να βρω τον άνθρωπο που κρύβεται από πίσω και μου κάνει πλάκα. Τα δάχτυλα μου γλιστράνε στην παγωμένη επιφάνεια. Τα φέρνω κοντά στο πρόσωπο μου. Κίτρινα δάχτυλα. Τα ακουμπάω στα μάγουλα μου. Κίτρινα μάγουλα. Στα μάτια μου. Σχιστά. Με μαύρες κόρες. Στα μαλλιά μου. Μαύρα και αυτά, ίσια αλλά κοντά, με το ζόρι φτάνουν στα αυτιά μου. Το πηγούνι μου πιο προτεταμένο, τα ζυγωματικά μου πιο έντονα. Τα δάχτυλα μου κατρακυλάνε στον λαιμό μου. Μήλο του Αδάμ είναι αυτό;

ΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!

Έγινα Κινέζος!

Είμαι έτοιμη να βάλω τα κλάματα. Πώς το έπαθα έτσι αυτό, Χέλενα μου!

«Φωνάξτε κάποιον! Φωνάξτε κάποιον να με βοηθήσει!»

«Λίλι, ηρέμησε! Ηρέμησε! Δεν καταλαβαίνουμε λέξη από όσα λες!» προσπαθεί να με κατευνάσει ο Χιούγκο.

Τα μάτια μου παίζουν μέσα στις κόγχες τους σαν παλαβά. Αμάν! Αμάν, αμάν, αμάν, αμάν, αμάν! Τι θα κάνω; Τι θα κάνω, η δύσμοιρη, τι θα κάνω!

Ωχ! Ωχ! Ωχ, ωχ, ωχ, ωχ, ωχ, ωχ, ωχ!

Βάζω τα χέρια μου και ψαχουλεύω μέσα από την φόρμα μου. Μία ανάσα ανακούφισης μου ξεφεύγει. Τουλάχιστον δεν φύτρωσα αρχίδια. Μετά ωστόσο ξαναφοβάμαι, ότι επειδή δεν φύτρωσα ακόμα δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν θα φυτρώσω αργότερα έτσι και παραμείνω για πολλή ώρα σε αυτήν την κατάσταση. Σάλαζαρ! Τι θα κάνω; Πώς θα αντικρίσω ξανά τον Άλεξ; Εντάξει Κινέζος, αλλά και άντρας; Αν δεν με έχει χωρίσει ως τώρα, θα με χωρίσει σίγουρα μετά από αυτό.

Ακούγεται το πρώτο σφύριγμα του αγώνα. Πάει να πει οι ομάδες πρέπει να εμφανιστούν στο γήπεδο για προθέρμανση.

«Μαλάκα, ξεκινάμε!» αναφωνεί ο Πήτερ. «Και τώρα;»

«Πάω να φωνάξω τον προπονητή. Αυτός θα ξέρει τι να κάνει.»

Ο Μόργκαν φεύγει αστραπή και μένουμε οι υπόλοιποι να κλαίμε τα χαΐρια μου.

«Μα καλά, πώς το έπαθες αυτό;» απορεί ο Γκουστάβ.

Δεν ξέρω, πραγματικά δεν έχω ιδέα!

Τότε μου έρχεται φλασιά.

«Το βιβλίο! Το βιβλίο της Κινέζας!»

Πιάνω τον Χιούγκο από το πέτο και τον ταρακουνάω.

«Το βιβλίο στο Φεστιβάλ. Είχε γεύση λεμόνι.»

Ο Χιούγκο αποπειράται να απελευθερωθεί.

«Ψυχραιμία, ψυχραιμία. Όλα θα διορθωθούν.»

Συνειδητοποιώ, ότι όντως δεν καταλαβαίνει λέξη από ό,τι λέω, παρότι στα αυτιά μου ακούγομαι να μιλάω κανονικά. Τόσο εκείνος όσο και η υπόλοιπη ομάδα με κοιτάνε σαν εξωτικό θηρίο, λίγο επικίνδυνο και πολύ τρελαμένο.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι μου λες, Μόργκαν. Τι τρελά είναι αυτά τα πράγματα;»

«Μα όχι σας λέω την αλήθεια.»

Ο Μόργκαν μπαίνει μέσα στα αποδυτήρια κουστωδία με τον Γουντ.

«Τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα;» μας κοιτάζει εξονυχιστικά όλους έναν-έναν. «Πού είναι η Πότερ;»

Του δείχνουν εμένα.

«Και γιατί κάνει τον Κινέζο;»

«Δεν τον κάνει, κύριε. Αυτός σας εξηγούσα,» παραπονιέται ο Μόργκαν.

«Σσσς, σιωπή!» επιβάλλεται ο Όλιβερ.

Πλησιάζει κοντά μου. Με κάποιο φόβο στο βλέμμα πρέπει να δηλώσω. Με μία αποφασιστική κίνηση μου γραπώνει το πρόσωπο και το γυρίζει μία δεξιά, μία αριστερά, μία επάνω, μία κάτω.

«Κάτι έχει γίνει εδώ.»

Άντε ρε! Και εγώ νόμιζα όλα καλά!

«Τι να κάνουμε; Έχει αρχίσει και βγάζει γένια!»

Γυρίζω απότομα στον καθρέφτη. Διαπιστώνω με τρόμο πως ο Γκουστάβ έχει δίκιο. Ένα γενάκι σχηματίζεται δειλά κάτω από το πηγούνι μου. Οιμέ! Εντάξει, βέβαια, όχι για να το παινευτώ, αλλά και σαν Κινέζος είμαι τρελό γκομενάκι. Εγώ μία φορά θα με γούσταρα.

Ο Όλιβερ τρίβει το σαγόνι του με το χέρι του. Αχ, και ο Άλεξ μου το κάνει αυτό. Από εκείνον θα έμοιασε!

«Να φωνάξουμε τον πατέρα της;» προτείνει ο Μόργκαν. «Κάτι παραπάνω θα ξέρει.»

Μην χάσει ευκαιρία ο θαυμαστής να συναντήσει το είδωλο του!

«Θα έρθει ο Χάρυ Πότερ εδώ; Ο Χάρυ Πότερ;» γουρλώνουν τα μάτια του Γκουστάβ.

«Όχι, όχι τον πατέρα της!» φωνάζει ο Γουντ. «Δεν μπορούμε να διακινδυνεύσουμε να ματαιωθεί ο αγώνας. Αναγκαστικά θα παίξει έτσι και μετά βλέπουμε.»

Ο Όλιβερ δεν πρέπει να παίρνει το μέρος καμίας ομάδας. Στην θεωρία. Φυσικά κάνει μπαμ από μακριά πόσο Γκρίφιντορ είναι.

«Μα δεν μπορεί να παίξει έτσι,» εξανίσταται η Ελοΐς. «Δεν καταλαβαίνουμε γρι από όσα λέει. Πώς θα συνεννοούμαστε;»

Ένα χαρτί, ένα χαρτί, παιδιά, μπας και βγάλουμε καμία άκρη! Εμφανίζω ένα με το ραβδί μου και ξεκινώ να γράφω.

 _Φωνάξτε την_

Το χέρι μου σχηματίζει κάτι σπιτάκια και ανθρωπάκια. Ωχ, αμάν! Έχασα και την ικανότητα της γραφής τώρα;

«Σαν κάτι να θέλει να μας γράψει,» ο Πήτερ κοιτάζει επάνω από τον ώμο μου. «Μμμ, τι λες να σημαίνει αυτή η μαγκούρα;»

«Χμμ, δεν ξέρω,» απαντάει ο Πωλ.

«Παιδιά, δεν είναι μαγκούρα. Φίδι είναι,» πετάγεται ο Γκουστάβ. «Οι Σλίδεριν θα την έκαναν την ζημιά, να το ξέρετε!»

Χώνω μία σφαλιάρα στον σβέρκο του ηλίθιου. Όμως η απόπειρα τους να αποκρυπτογραφήσουν τις ζωγραφιές μου μού δίνει έμπνευση. Δεν είμαι και η καλύτερη στο σχέδιο, αλλά μία απλή απεικόνιση θα την καταφέρω ελπίζω.

«Τι να είναι αυτό;» αναρωτιέται ο Πωλ.

«Μοιάζει με μία κουράδα που είχα κάνει κάποτε.»

Ευχαριστούμε τον Πήτερ για αυτήν την χρήσιμη πληροφορία που μοιράστηκε μαζί μας.

«Πω, αδερφέ, αλήθεια; Πώς τα κατάφερες;» ο Πωλ κοιτάζει με θαυμασμό τον δίδυμο του.

Ρε, είστε εντελώς βλαμμένα;;;;;;;;;

«Την Ρόουζ!» ουρλιάζω από αγανάκτηση. «Φέρτε μου την Ρόουζ!»

«Την Ρόουζ!» αναφωνεί ο Χιούγκο. «Να φωνάξουμε την Ρόουζ!»

Επιτέλους και ένας, ένας λογικός άνθρωπος μέσα σε όλο αυτόν τον συρφετό! Κάθομαι καταπονημένη σε έναν πάγκο και περιμένω για ακόμα μία φορά την από μηχανής θεά μου. Ευτυχώς, ευτυχώς που όλη μου η οικογένεια έχει έρθει να με δει και μέσα σε αυτούς και η Ρόουζ. Έχω να την δω από την αρχή του εξαμήνου και παρότι γράφουμε πολύ τακτικά η μία στην άλλη μου έχει λείψει απίστευτα. Δεν είναι όμως μόνο αυτός ο λόγος που με το που την βλέπω να περνά το κατώφλι τον αποδυτηρίων με πιάνουν τα ζουμιά. Μόλις με αντικρίζει τρέχει κοντά μου και με κλείνει στην αγκαλιά της.

«Λιλούκο μου! Λιλούκο μου! Τι έπαθες;»

Ρουφάω την μύτη μου, που πια δεν είναι η μύτη μου αλλά αυτού του Κινέζου που πήγα και μεταμορφώθηκα, και της απευθύνω το πιο απελπισμένο μου βλέμμα.

«Μην μου στενοχωριέσαι, όλα θα τα φτιάξουμε.»

«Ρόουζ, μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι;» ρωτάει γεμάτος ελπίδα ο Χιούγκο.

«Δεν ξέρω ακριβώς τι έχει γίνει. Πρέπει να την πάμε στο νοσοκομείο.»

«Όχι, στο νοσοκομείο!» επεμβαίνει ο Όλιβερ. «Δεν έχει κάτι, μία χαρά είναι. Απλά μιλάει Κινέζικα. Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι για αυτό;»

Ούτε εγώ θέλω να πάω στο νοσοκομείο και κυρίως δεν θέλω να χάσουμε τον αγώνα εξαιτίας μου. Έτσι και γίνει αυτό, οι Χάφλπαφ θα πάρουν αμέσως όλους τους βαθμούς και έτσι αποκλείεται να τους φτάσουμε ποτέ και να βγούμε πρώτοι. Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό στην ομάδα μου. Για αυτό πιάνω το χέρι της Ρόουζ και της το σφίγγω απαλά προσπαθώντας να της μεταφέρω ότι συμφωνώ. Πρέπει να το καταλαβαίνει, επειδή αφήνει μία βαθιά ανάσα που όποιος ξέρει τόσο καλά την Ρόουζ όσο εγώ μπορεί να την μεταφράσει σωστά ως _ας είναι._

«Το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω για την ώρα είναι να φτιάξω έναν μεταφραστή, ώστε να μεταφράζει αυτόματα τα όσα λέει στα Αγγλικά.»

«Ναι, ναι, μια χαρά είναι αυτό! Κάνε αυτό,» λέει ο Όλιβερ.

«Επιμένω ωστόσο πως κανονικά πρέπει να πάει στο νοσοκομείο. Δεν ξέρουμε τι μαγικό είναι αυτό και πόσο επιβλαβές μπορεί να είναι.»

«Καλά-καλά. Μόλις τελειώσει ο αγώνας θα την πάω εγώ ο ίδιος. Σου το υπόσχομαι.»

Η Ρόουζ παίζει με πάρεση τα μάτια της. Ύστερα βγάζει το ραβδί της από την τσέπη του χοντρού παλτού της.

«Έχεις κανένα φυλαχτό, κάποιο κόσμημα κάτι;» με ρωτάει.

Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά. Το βραχιόλι του Άλεξ το βγάζω στους αγώνες όπως και όλα τα χρυσαφικά μου για να μην τα χαλάσω.

«Μφφ, καλά.»

Ξεκουμπώνει τα σκουλαρίκια από τα αυτιά της. Είναι δύο μαργαριτάρια. Τα τοποθετεί στην χούφτα της και με το ραβδί της επιτελεί ένα μαγικό περίπλοκο και δύσκολο που δεν έχω ξανακούσει. Πρέπει να πιάνει, επειδή το ολοκληρώνει ικανοποιημένη και έπειτα μου δίνει τα σκουλαρίκια να τα φορέσω.

«Για μίλα να δούμε.»

«Μιλάω, μιλάω. Ένα-δύο-ένα.»

Χαμόγελα ανακούφισης απλώνονται στα πρόσωπα όλων.

«Ω, Ρόουζ, σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ!» πέφτω επάνω της και την γεμίζω φιλιά. «Τι θα έκανα χωρίς εσένα;»

Παραμένω Κινέζος, όμως τουλάχιστον οι γύρω μου μπορούν τώρα να καταλάβουν τι στο καλό λέω.

«Έλα, εντάξει, δεν έκανα και τίποτα. Φροντίστε όμως να κερδίσετε!»

«Όσα τέρματα βάλω είναι αφιερωμένα σε εσένα!»

Την φιλάω ξανά.

«Δεν θέλω να χαλάσω την συναισθηματική στιγμή, όμως τσακιστείτε! Ο αγώνας έχει καθυστερήσει ήδη είκοσι λεπτά!» γκαρίζει ο Γουντ.

Πετάγομαι επάνω. Δεν θα αφήσω αυτήν την αναποδιά να με πτοήσει. Θα τα δώσω όλα για όλα σήμερα.

«Καλή επιτυχία,» μας εύχεται η Ρόουζ και αποχωρεί.

Η ομάδα συγκεντρωνόμαστε στην μέση και πιανόμαστε αγκαλιά.

«Ένα, δύο, τρία, σντό!» κραυγάζουμε την ιαχή του νικητή.

Μένει μόνο να δούμε, αν θα καταφέρουμε να είμαστε εμείς αυτός.

ΧΧΧΧ

Είμαι στην πτέρυγα του νοσοκομείου και είμαι ακόμα Κινέζος. Να σας πω όμως κάτι; Δεν με απασχολεί καθόλου! Γιατί; Γιατί ΝΕΝΙΚΗΚΑΜΕΝ! Ευτυχώς το σώμα του Κινέζου με επηρέασε μόνο εξωτερικά και όχι στην φυσική κατάσταση μου και έτσι δεν είχα κανένα πρόβλημα να παίξω. Αντιθέτως, έκανα τρελό παιχνίδι. Όλοι το είπανε. Έχω μία τάση να εκτονώνω στο κουίντιτς ό,τι ενέργεια από αρνητικά αισθήματα συσσωρεύω μέσα μου. Αυτό είναι θετικό, αν λάβουμε υπόψη πως έχω πάντα μιλούνια αρνητικά αισθήματα. Απόψε ωστόσο είμαι χαρούμενη, ειλικρινά. Οι Χάφλπαφ έφαγαν την σκόνη μας.

«Καλά και εκεί που λες στην Καμ θα πάω αριστερά και πήγες όντως αριστερά, ενώ αυτή είχε πάει δεξιά για να σε σταματήσει και γύρισε τόσο απότομα που έπεσε από την σκούπα της είχε τρελό γέλιο,» χαχανίζει ο Γκουστάβ με τα κατορθώματα μου.

Είμαστε όλη η ομάδα στο νοσοκομείο. Κάθομαι σε ένα κρεβάτι και οι υπόλοιποι είναι διασκορπισμένοι γύρω μου. Μιλάμε για τον αγώνα και τρελαινόμαστε στα γέλια.

«Και εκεί, εκεί που πας να σκοράρεις και στέλνεις φιλάκια στον Γκόχορν. Χαχαχαχαχα! Η φάτσα του ήταν όλα τα λεφτά!»

Το φαντάζομαι. Δεν βλέπεις άλλωστε καθημερινά έναν άσχετο Κινέζο να σου στέλνει φιλάκια.

«Πωω, εντάξει, έπρεπε να μαγνητοσκοπήσουμε τις φάτσες τους, όταν βγήκαμε στο γήπεδο,» λέει ο Χιούγκο. «Σε κοίταζαν λες και ήσουν ουρανοκατέβατη.»

Που υπό μία έννοια ήμουν.

Εδώ οι δικοί μου δεν με αναγνώρισαν. Και με τα δίκια τους. Η Ρόουζ μου είπε, ότι ο πατέρας μου καθόταν δίπλα της και την ρώτησε ποιος είναι αυτός ο Κινέζος. Θα πλήρωνα για να έβλεπα την έκφραση του, όταν του απάντησε _η κόρη σου_.

«Ωααα, ήταν φοβερό παιχνίδι.»

Ο Χιούγκο πέφτει στα μαξιλάρια δίπλα μου.

«Με τόσους πόντους διαφορά δεν πιστεύω να έχουμε πρόβλημα να βγούμε πρώτοι μέχρι τα Χριστούγεννα,» σχολιάζει ο Μόργκαν.

«Ναι! Τα έχουμε σίγουρα τα εισιτήρια για την Πάντλμηρ,» ζητωκραυγάζουν μαζί Πωλ και Πήτερ.

Η αναφορά στην ομάδα του Άλεξ μου προκαλεί ένα σφίξιμο στο στομάχι παρά την χαρά μου. Δεν ήρθε. Μου έστειλε μόνο ένα μήνυμα ότι _δεν θα μπορέσω, ελπίζω την επόμενη φορά_. Βέβαια ούτε ο Τζέιμς κατάφερε να έρθει, επομένως θέλω να πιστεύω πως είχε να κάνει κάτι με την ομάδα. Αντιθέτως, όλη μου υπόλοιπη οικογένεια ήταν εκεί. Και όταν λέω όλη, εννοώ όλη. Ήρθαν μέχρι και η γιαγιά με τον παππού. Μία ολόκληρη εξέδρα είχαν γεμίσει οι Γώτερς. Μετά με συγχάρηκαν και βγάλαμε και φωτογραφίες και από όλα. Θα έχει πολύ πλάκα να τις βλέπω μετά από κάποιο καιρό και να παρατηρώ εμένα, τον Κινέζο.

Παλαμάκια ακούγονται και η μαντάμ Μάνφυ εμφανίζεται.

«Έλα, παιδιά, τελείωσε το επισκεπτήριο. Αύριο πάλι. Αφήστε την ασθενή να ξεκουραστεί.»

Δεν γνωρίζουμε ακριβώς τι έχω και ίσως χρειαστεί τελικά να διακομιστώ το πρωί στο Σαιντ Μούνγκος. Για το βράδυ η μαντάμ Μάνφυ επέμενε πως πρέπει να παραμείνω στο νοσοκομείο για παρακολούθηση. Προσωπικά αισθάνομαι μία χαρά και εφόσον δεν μου φύτρωσαν αρχίδια πάλι καλά να λέω. Βέβαια, εννοείται ανυπομονώ να επιστρέψω στην κανονική μου μορφή. Όμως ούτε ο πατέρας μου δεν ήξερε τι ουσία είχε αυτό το βιβλίο και πώς αντιπαρέρχεται. Δώσαμε διορία μία νύχτα, μήπως και περάσει μόνη της η επήρεια μέσα στο πρώτο εικοσιτετράωρο, και έτσι και είμαι ακόμα σε αυτήν την κατάσταση αύριο, θα ειδοποιήσουμε τους γονείς μου να έρθουν να με πάρουν. Η Τζινέβρα φρίκαρε εντελώς όταν είδε το μουσάκι μου. Της λέω: _μάνα, τώρα έχεις τρία αγόρια_. Δεν το βρήκε ιδιαίτερα αστείο. Περιττό να αναφέρω, πως ο _Βιβλιοφάγος_ της Κινεζούλας δεν θα πάρει άδεια ούτε τον επόμενο αιώνα, ενώ πραγματικά εύχομαι αυτή να μην βρίσκεται ακόμα στην Αγγλία, επειδή έτσι και την πιάσει ο πατέρας μου στα χέρια του, δεν την βλέπω καθόλου καλά.

Τα παιδιά με αποχαιρετάνε, η μαντάμ Μάνφι κλείνει το φως και μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά κοιμάμαι έναν μπαμπακένιο ύπνο.

Ξυπνώ μέσα στην μέση της νύχτας και συνειδητοποιώ, πως δεν είμαι μόνη. Το μοναδικό φως που μπαίνει στο δωμάτιο είναι του φεγγαριού μέσα από τα μεγάλα παράθυρα και στο γαλαζωπό μισοσκόταδο παρατηρώ μία φιγούρα να στέκεται δίπλα μου. Τρομάζω ελαφρά και ενστικτωδώς κάνω να φωνάξω, μα συγκρατούμαι όταν αναγνωρίζω αυτήν την σκοτεινή μορφή. Η έκπληξη μου ωστόσο δεν μετριάζεται.

«Τι κάνεις εδώ;» ανασηκώνομαι στα μαξιλάρια.

Προχωρά ένα βήμα μπροστά και το μισό του πρόσωπο φωτίζεται από το φεγγαρόφωτο. Μοιάζουν αλλιώτικα τα χαρακτηριστικά του έτσι. Πιο ομιχλώδη, λιγότερο ευδιάκριτα, σαν σκιαγραφημένα.

«Ήθελα να δω μόνος μου το θέαμα.»

Χαμογελάει και έχω τόσο καιρό να δω ολόκληρο το χαμόγελο του που κάτι πεταρίζει μέσα μου. Ειδικά που επιλέγει να καθίσει στο κρεβάτι πλάι μου και η θέρμη του σώματος του μου μεταφέρεται παρά τα σκεπάσματα που μας χωρίζουν.

«Καλά τα κατάφερες και πάλι.»

«Ναι, η γκαντεμιά είναι το μεσαίο μου όνομα.»

Χαμογελώ και εγώ.

«Το δικό σου ποιο είναι;»

Ασήμαντη ερώτηση, θα μου πείτε. Είναι όμως τέτοιες αδιάφορες λεπτομέρειες που καθιστούν τον άνθρωπο απέναντι σου και αντιλαμβάνομαι, πως αν μου έχει λείψει κάτι από την στιγμή που μπήκε ξανά στην ζωή μου είναι ακριβώς αυτό. Να τον αισθανθώ ανθρώπινο.

Κάνει μία γκριμάτσα.

«Αν σου πω, θα πρέπει να σε σκοτώσω.»

«Έλα!» με ιντριγκάρει. «Δεν θα το πω σε κανέναν. Υπόσχεση.»

«Αυγερινός.»

Συγκρατώ έναν καγχασμό.

Ίαν Αυγερινός Πάρκινσον. Αλήθεια τι σκεφτόταν η μάνα του όταν τον βάφτιζε; Μετά συλλογίζομαι πως η μάνα του έχει σκοτωθεί υπό αδιευκρίνιστες μέχρι στιγμής συνθήκες και πως γενικά δεν σκεφτόταν και ιδιαίτερα και σωπαίνω. Με φοβίζει όμως η σιωπή. Στις άκρες της ελλοχεύει η φυγή και για αυτό την σπάω με ό,τι βρίσκω.

«Πώς είναι η ζωή στην Κούβα;»

Δεν απορεί με την τετριμμένη ερώτηση μου. Σάμπως η κανονικότητα να είναι αυτό που έχει έρθει να αναζητήσει και η αποδοχή του με ενθουσιάζει και ηρεμεί ταυτόχρονα.

«Ξέγνοιαστη, αν την περιέγραφα με μία μόνο λέξη. Διαφορετική αρκετά από εδώ. Ίσως να ευθύνεται ο καιρός, δεν ξέρω. Όμως εκεί ό,τι προβλήματα και αν υπάρχουν κανείς δεν ασχολείται ιδιαίτερα με αυτά. Ο ήλιος δικαιολογεί τα πάντα.»

Μου λέει και άλλα, και άλλα, και άλλα πολλά. Τον ρωτάω ακατάπαυστα μην θέλοντας να σιωπήσει και εκείνος μοιάζει πρόθυμος να μου απαντήσει σε όλα. Για το πώς ήταν το σχολείο στο Μεξικό, πώς μετακόμισε στην Κούβα, πώς είναι τα μαθήματα εκεί, τι κάνουν στις ελεύθερες ώρες τους, τι σκέφτεται να κάνει μετά, αν θα επιστρέψει ποτέ Αγγλία. Αποφεύγω όλα τα ζητήματα που αφορούν σε εμάς ή στην Άνα. Θέλω να μάθω για εκείνον και μόνο. Θέλω να μάθω τόσα πολλά όσα δεν είχα μάθει όσο καιρό ήμασταν μαζί. Όχι μόνο ζευγάρι, αλλά και συμμαθητές. Δεν νομίζω πως έχουμε ξαναμιλήσει τόση πολλή ώρα συνολικά.

Παρατηρώ στο πρόσωπο του την μεταβολή από το ασημί της νύχτας στο πιο βαθύ σκοτάδι και έπειτα στο γκρίζο του λυκαυγούς.

Στρέφεται προς το παράθυρο πίσω από το κρεβάτι μου.

«Ξημερώνει.»

Η φωνή του έχει γρεζάρει από την συνεχόμενη ομιλία. Εγώ περισσότερο άκουγα. Είχα ανάγκη να ακούσω.

Τα μάτια του επιστρέφουν σε εμένα.

«Φαντάζομαι δεν θέλεις να μείνεις έτσι;»

«Όχι, η αλήθεια είναι θα προτιμούσα να έχω πίσω τα κόκκινα μαλλιά μου, όσο και αν γκρινιάζω για αυτά.»

Απλώνει το χέρι του και μου χουφτώνει το μάγουλο. Είναι τόσο απρόσμενη η χειρονομία του και τόσο ξεχασμένο το χάδι του που κοκαλώνω στην θέση μου. Ενώνει τα βλέμματα μας και είναι μία ένωση τέτοιας έντασης που δεν μου επιτρέπεται να ανοιγοκλείσω καν τα βλέφαρα μου. Κρατάει μονάχα ένα λεπτό. Ύστερα η παλάμη του απομακρύνεται και στα δάχτυλα του μπλέκονται μερικές κόκκινες τούφες.

«Πώς-πώς το έκανες αυτό;»

Αποπροσανατολισμένη και κατάπληκτη ψηλαφώ το κορμί μου. Το δέρμα μου είναι ξανά άσπρο με μικρούλες φακιδούλες. Το πρόσωπο μου απαλλαγμένο από την ανεπιθύμητη τριχοφυΐα, τα μαλλιά μου ξανά μακριά, ενώ είμαι σίγουρη πως αν κοιτάξω σε καθρέφτη η γνώριμη φάτσα μου θα με περιμένει.

Δεν γίνεται αυτό που έκανε. Απλά δεν γίνεται! Ούτε η Ρόουζ δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει που δεν υπάρχει καλύτερη στα ξόρκια. Ούτε ο πατέρας μου ούτε η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Κανείς δεν ήξερε πώς να σπάσει την επίδραση του ελιξιρίου. Και εκείνος χρειάστηκε ένα άγγισμα και μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Τον παρατηρώ ενεή και είναι τόσο αντικρουόμενα τα συναισθήματα που με κατακλύζουν. Ο άνθρωπος Ίαν που αποκάλυψα απόψε με κόπο παραμορφώνεται πίσω από την διάθλαση ενός μάγου που δεν γνωρίζω.

«Μου λες ευχαριστώ άλλη φορά.»

Τον βλέπω να σηκώνεται από το κρεβάτι και να φεύγει από το νοσοκομείο και δεν αντιδρώ. Παραμένω σε κατάσταση βραχυκυκλώματος. Μου παίρνει αρκετή ώρα να πεταχτώ όρθια και να τρέξω στον καθρέφτη του μπάνιου. Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία για αυτό που αντικρίζω. Η Λίλι είναι ξανά εδώ.

* * *

 **Κεφαλαιάρα σήμερα! Από όλες τις απόψεις, αν μου επιτρέπεται, χαχα! Λίλι Κινέζος και χαμούλης κακός! Σχολιάστε!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Επειδή ο Μάλφοϋ έσωσε τον Φρεντ δεν σημαίνει πως στην αρχή δεν ήταν νεκροφάγος, αλλά αυτό είναι πλοκή για άλλη ιστορία, χιχι! Φυσικά, η Λίλι σε εκείνο το σημείο κάνει πλάκα με το γνωστό χονδροειδές της χιούμορ. Ο Ίαν δεν έβγαλε την μπλούζα του, αλλά σαν κάπως να αποκαταστάθηκαν τα πράγματα, τι λες; Την Ζουλιέτ Μανού την φαντάζομαι σαν την Ζουλιέτ Μπινός στο Μπλε του Κισλόφσκι που είναι ταινιάρα και να την δείτε σίγουρα!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Χαχαχα! Το κόλλημα σου με τον Ζαμπίνι είναι χειρότερο από της Λίλι για τον Άλεξ.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Όντως κόπιασε πολύ για αυτήν την σχέση. Νομίζω αν δεν είχε κοπιάσει τόσο, θα ήταν τελείως διαφορετική η συμπεριφορά της.**

 **Προς Natassa22: Πολύ καλύτεροι κιόλας; Πάντως, παραδέξου το, θα ήταν πάρα πολύ εύκολο απλά να βγάλει την μπλούζα του! Θέλουμε πιο πολύ ζουμί!**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: TeamIanCap μου τα χαλάς! Τώρα θες και τον Ζαμπίνι! Μου φαίνεται εκτός από τον Ίαν μοιάζεις και στην Λίλι που δεν ξέρει ούτε αυτή τι θέλει!**

 **Προς Nushka: Μήπως αυτό είναι πιο απολαυστικό; Λέω εγώ τώρα! Χαχαχα, εννοείται δεν χαλιόμαστε για τον Αλεξάκο!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ-πολύ και σας αγαπώ περισσότερο!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	39. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό όγδοο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΟΓΔΟΟ**

Δεν λέω σε κανέναν την αλήθεια. Τους αφήνω όλους να πιστεύουν πως απλά πέρασε η επήρεια του _Βιβλιοφάγου_. Είναι κάτι που δεν θέλω να μοιραστώ με κανέναν, σάμπως και αν το κάνω η απήχηση του θα ξεφτίσει ή σπάσει. Αν η μαγεία κατακτιέται με τις λέξεις, εγώ θα την διατηρήσω με την σιωπή μου. Ούτε για την επίσκεψη του Ίαν λέω το παραμικρό και από την συμπεριφορά του αντιλαμβάνομαι πως ούτε εκείνος το κάνει. Τα πράγματα επιστρέφουν στην κανονικότητα τους μετά από αυτό το αλλόκοτο διάλειμμα. Τον αποφεύγω και με αποφεύγει. Όμως ενώ πριν έκλεβα ματιές προς το μέρος του με απορία για την επανεμφάνιση του προσπαθώντας να συλλάβω πως είναι όντως εδώ, τώρα προσέχω τα μάτια μου να μην κατρακυλήσουν ούτε κατά λάθος επάνω του. Η δύναμη του έχει φωλιάσει μέσα μου σαν σπόρος και φοβάμαι πως χρειάζεται μία σταλίτσα ενέργεια, για να απελευθερωθεί και να με στοιχειώσει. Αν προηγουμένως τον αντιμετώπιζα με κάποια λύπη, τώρα πια νιώθω μόνο δέος.

Την επόμενη Δευτέρα λαμβάνω ένα γράμμα. Είναι από τον Άλεξ. Περιμένω να περάσει η ημέρα και το διαβάζω το βράδυ, κουκουλωμένη στα παπλώματα μου.

 _Λίλι,_

 _Έμαθα για τον αγώνα και χάρηκα πολύ που κερδίσατε. Εύχομαι πραγματικά να είστε εσείς που θα κερδίσετε τα εισιτήρια για τον αγώνα της Πάντλμηρ. Έμαθα έκανες φοβερό παιχνίδι, παρά την αναποδιά με αυτό το ελιξίριο από την Κίνα. Ήταν μεγάλη αναποδιά, αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν σε επηρέασε στο παιχνίδι. Ελπίζω να αποκαταστάθηκε όποια επίδραση του και τώρα να είσαι μία χαρά. Λυπάμαι που δεν μπόρεσα να έρθω, αλλά την Πέμπτη παίζουμε μία ομάδα από την Ρωσία και ο προπονητής ήθελε να κάνουμε ειδικό σεμινάριο για την τακτική τους, μιας και παίζουν ένα καινούργιο σύστημα που δεν έχουμε δουλέψει. Είναι πολύ σημαντικός αγώνας για την ομάδα, μιας και μέχρι στιγμής είμαστε αήττητοι και όλοι παλεύουμε να παραμείνουμε πρώτοι στην βαθμολογία._

 _Ξέρω ότι περίμενες να έρθω. Ήθελα και εγώ πολύ να σε δω. Ειδικά με τον τρόπο που έφυγα την τελευταία φορά που βρεθήκαμε. Δεν σου κρύβω, ότι με πείραξε πολύ που δεν μου είπες για τον Ίαν. Αντιλαμβάνομαι, ωστόσο, ότι αντέδρασα υπερβολικά. Κάθισα και σκέφτηκα αρκετά πώς βλέπω την σχέση μας. Δεν θέλω να επαναλάβω τα ίδια λάθη. Πλέον ξέρω απόλυτα τι θέλω. Ελπίζω να μπορέσω να έρθω στον επόμενο αγώνα σου. Είναι ανάγκη να μιλήσουμε για κάποια ζητήματα και να ξεκαθαρίσουμε κάποιες καταστάσεις. Μπήκαμε, βλέπεις, κατευθείαν στα βαθιά. Δεν είχαμε την πολυτέλεια της πρώτης φάσης, που φλερτάρεις, που βγαίνεις ραντεβού, που γνωρίζεις σταδιακά τον άλλον και καταλαβαίνεις, αν σου κάνει σε όλα τα επίπεδα. Αν συμφωνείτε στον τρόπο σκέψης σας. Αυτό πιστεύω είναι εν τέλει το πιο σημαντικό για μία επιτυχημένη σχέση._

 _Τα αισθήματα μου δεν έχουν αλλάξει για εσένα. Συνεχίζω να σε αγαπώ και να είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου όπως πριν. Όμως η συνύπαρξη είναι κάτι περισσότερο. Χρειάζεται εμπιστοσύνη και πιστεύω αυτό λείπει από την σχέση μας. Και από την πλευρά μου και από την πλευρά σου. Δεν θέλω μία σχέση όπως είχα με την Αλίσια. Καταπιεστική και εξαρτημένη. Η καριέρα μου μού παίρνει πάρα πολύ χρόνο και ενέργεια, ώστε να αναλώνομαι σε ψυχοφθόρα συναισθήματα. Ούτε για εσένα θα το ήθελα αυτό. Δεν είναι υγιές για κανέναν από τους δυο μας και ως ο μεγαλύτερος και πιο έμπειρος, έχω την υποχρέωση να σε προστατεύσω από τέτοιες καταστάσεις. Σε παρακαλώ, κάτσε και σκέψου αυτά που σου γράφω, ώστε όταν βρεθούμε την επόμενη φορά να ξέρουμε και οι δύο λίγο καλύτερα τι θέλουμε._

 _Μου λείπεις πολύ,_

 _Άλεξ_

Αν ήταν πιο παλιά, μέχρι να τελειώσω το γράμμα θα με είχαν πάρει τα ζουμιά. Τώρα στενοχωριέμαι πολύ, ωστόσο αναγνωρίζω πως έχει δίκιο και παραμένω ψύχραιμη. Ούτε εγώ θέλω να έχουμε μία σχέση όπως αυτή που είχε με την Αλίσια. Όντως η εμπιστοσύνη λείπει από την σχέση μας. Είναι όμως κάτι που μπορεί να διορθωθεί με ένα παρελθόν όπως το δικό μας; Άραγε όλα συγχωρούνται και ξαναχτίζονται ή μήπως υπάρχουν κάποιες πληγές που έτσι και ανοίξουν δεν γιατρεύονται ποτέ ολότελα;

ΧΧΧ

Ο επόμενος αγώνας είναι αρχές Δεκέμβρη. Είναι μία Κυριακή που κάνει θεομηνία. Βροχή πέφτει με κουβάδες, ένας αέρας που λυσσομανά και ένα κρύο που σου τρυπάει τα κόκαλα. Είμαστε ντυμένοι τις πιο χοντρές στολές μας και όμως τα δόντια μας κροταλίζουν. Παίζουμε ενάντια στους Ρέιβενκλω. Οι Αετοί είναι οι τελευταίοι στην βαθμολογία. Θεωρώ, ότι τους έχουμε άνετα, ωστόσο φοβάμαι πως εξαιτίας των καιρικών συνθηκών δεν θα δώσουμε την προσοχή που απαιτείται. Σε κάτι τέτοια ματς είναι που την παθαίνει κανείς. Οι Χάφλπαφ έχουν ήδη νικήσει τους Κουβανούς το προηγούμενο Σάββατο και χθες κέρδισαν και τους Σλίδεριν, οι οποίοι έχουν κερδίσει τις Γιαπωνέζες. Έχουν καλύτερο σκορ από εμάς, επομένως έτσι και χάσουμε σήμερα θα έχουν περάσει πρώτοι.

Προσπαθώ να δώσω κουράγιο και δύναμη στους συμπαίκτες μου, όμως φαίνεται στις φάτσες όλων πόσο δεν θέλουν να βρίσκονται σήμερα εδώ. Το κουίντιτς, ωστόσο, δεν σταματά σε περίπτωση κακοκαιρίας και ανέμων παρά μόνο αν η θερμοκρασία είναι στους μείον. Για να προσφέρω το καλό παράδειγμα σηκώνομαι πρώτη με την σκούπα μου. Ο άνεμος είναι τόσο δυνατός που πρέπει να βάλω όλο το κορμί μου κόντρα και πάλι δεν καταφέρνω να ελέγξω απόλυτα την πορεία μου. Μέχρι και η Ελοΐς έχει πρόβλημα που είναι η πιο μεγαλόσωμη της ομάδας. Με δυσκολία παίρνουμε τις θέσεις μας και ο αγώνας ξεκινάει. Είναι μία κυριολεκτική σφαγή. Δεν βλέπουμε στα τριάντα εκατοστά απόσταση, επομένως έτσι και κάποιος πάρει την μπάλα είναι αναγκασμένος να την κρατήσει μέχρι να φτάσει στα όρια των τερμάτων, ειδάλλως μπορεί να διακινδυνεύσει να την περάσει στα χέρια αντιπάλου.

Παράλληλα, οι κρούστες μας χτυπάνε τις μπάλες στα τυφλά και όποιον πάρει ο χάρος. Ο Χιούγκο έχει μεγάλο πρόβλημα να προστατέψει τα τέρματα μας, καθώς από την κλήρωση πήραμε την μεριά του γηπέδου που είναι κόντρα στον άνεμο και έτσι κινδυνεύει συνεχώς να χάσει την ισορροπία του. Το μόνο θετικό από αυτό είναι ότι οι αντίπαλοι κυνηγοί χρειάζεται να ρίξουν πολύ πιο δυνατά για να σκοράρουν, ενώ εμείς έχουμε βοήθεια την ταχύτητα του αέρα. Ταυτόχρονα, όμως, αυτό κάνει τις βολές μας πιο ασταθείς. Δύο φορές πάω να σκοράρω και τις δύο οι μπαλιές μου λοξοδρομούν και φεύγουν στον γάμο του Καραγκιόζη. Πρέπει αναγκαστικά να στοχεύω όσο πιο κοντά στο τέρμα γίνεται, επομένως γίνομαι εύκολος στόχος για την φύλακα των Ρέιβενκλω.

Πραγματικά, ο καιρός αποτελεί τον όγδοο παίκτη της ομάδας. Μόνο που είναι ένας παίκτης που σαμποτάρει. Σε όλη την διάρκεια του αγώνα το σκορ παραμένει σε απελπιστικά χαμηλά επίπεδα. Μέχρι που εμφανίζεται η χρυσή μπάλα η βαθμολογία μας είναι 30-10 με εμάς μπροστά. Όταν λίγη ώρα αργότερα το ματς τελειώνει, ο βαθμολογικός πίνακας δείχνει 50-160. Επιστρέφουμε στα αποδυτήρια βρεγμένοι ως το κόκαλο με μπλε χείλια και δάχτυλα. Η απογοήτευση διαγράφεται στα πρόσωπα όλων, μα κυρίως στου Πωλ, του ανιχνευτή μας. Προσπαθώ να του εξηγήσω, ότι δεν ευθύνεται εκείνος που χάσαμε. Μερικές φορές η τύχη απλά δεν είναι με το μέρος σου. Δεν μοιάζει να τον παρηγορεί ιδιαίτερα.

«Χάσαμε την πρωτιά εξαιτίας μου.»

«Δεν χάσαμε καμία πρωτιά! Έχουμε έναν τελευταίο αγώνα το επόμενο Σάββατο, για να περάσουμε ξανά στην πρώτη θέση. Όλοι παίξαμε καλά σήμερα. Ήταν αυτός ο παλιόκαιρος που την έκανε την ζημιά.»

«Δίκιο έχει η Λίλι,» συμφωνεί ο ξάδερφος μου. «Δεν χρειάζονται ηττοπάθειες. Πάντα συμβαίνουν αναποδιές. Είμαστε καλή ομάδα και αυτό πρέπει να κρατήσουμε. Μας έκατσε μία στραβή. Δεν έγινε και τίποτα. Την αξία μας την αποδεικνύουμε κάθε φορά με το παιχνίδι μας.»

Παρότι πιστεύω απόλυτα όσα λέει, το ηθικό και το δικό μου είναι καταβαραθρωμένο. Και δεν φτιάχνει ιδιαίτερα, όταν βγαίνω έξω από τα αποδυτήρια των Γκρίφιντορ στον προστατευμένο χώρο της εισόδου και βλέπω τον Άλεξ να με περιμένει μαζί με τον αδερφό μου. Περιστοιχίζονται και οι δύο από θαυμαστές που τους ζητάνε το αυτόγραφο τους. Αποφεύγω να τους πλησιάσω μην ποδοπατηθώ κατά λάθος. Αντί αυτού ο Άλεξ με κοιτάζει, ύστερα ανταλλάσει μία ματιά με τον αδερφό μου και εκείνος γεμάτος αυταπάρνηση δέχεται να τραβήξει την προσοχή όλων των φανς επάνω του, ώστε να καταφέρει ο Άλεξ να ξεφύγει και να έρθει κοντά μου. Πισωπατάμε ξανά μέσα στα αποδυτήρια που τώρα πια είναι άδεια. Πριν προλάβω να πω το παραμικρό, ο Άλεξ με τραβά δυνατά στην αγκαλιά του. Πρέπει να περνάνε μερικά λεπτά και μερικοί κόσμοι προτού με αφήσει ξανά.

«Μην στενοχωριέσαι,» μου λέει χαϊδεύοντας το πρόσωπο μου. «Συμβαίνουν αυτά.»

«Ναι, το ξέρω.»

Ρίχνει μία βιαστική ματιά πάνω από τον ώμο του και έπειτα σκύβει και με φιλάει απαλά. Απομακρυνόμαστε, ωστόσο, γρήγορα. Κανείς από τους δυο μας δεν θέλει να γίνει τσακωτός από τον Τζέιμς. Όσο και αν έχει δώσει την συγκατάθεση του, δεν χρειάζεται και να του το τρίβουμε στην μούρη.

«Δυστυχώς επέμενε να έρθει μαζί,» μου εξηγεί ο Άλεξ.

«Καταλαβαίνω.»

Ότι όποια και αν συζήτηση ήταν να κάνουμε τώρα αναγκαστικά θα αναβληθεί. Δεν γίνεται να μιλήσουμε για το μέλλον της σχέσης μας με τον Τζέιμς να φυλάει καρτέρι. Και μπορεί να θέλω και εγώ να συζητήσουμε, όμως σήμερα δεν είμαι και στην καλύτερη ψυχολογική διάθεση να το κάνω. Δεν θέλω να το αποφύγω και μέχρι να γίνει θα το σκέφτομαι συνέχεια, εν τούτοις αναγνωρίζω πως μία τέτοια κουβέντα μπορεί να διεξαχθεί μόνο υπό κατάλληλες προϋποθέσεις.

«Σε δύο εβδομάδες είναι οι διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων και έχουμε και εμείς κενό μέχρι τις 5 Γενάρη. Θα είμαστε πιο χαλαρά τότε.»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Ίσως μπορέσεις να πείσεις τους γονείς σου να σε αφήσουν να πάμε μαζί στο Παρίσι.»

«Για όλες τις διακοπές; Αποκλείεται! Έχουν βάλει βέτο τις γιορτές να τις περνάμε πάντα οικογενειακά.»

«Όχι, για όλες τις διακοπές. Ίσως με το που θα τελειώσεις από το Χόγκουαρτς. Μετά τον αγώνα μας με τους Σέλτον.»

«Δεν ξέρω, αν τελικά θα είμαστε εμείς αυτοί που θα κερδίσουμε τα εισιτήρια.»

Θέλω να έχω μεγαλύτερη πίστη, αλλά αυτήν την στιγμή μού μοιάζει ακατόρθωτο.

«Ακόμα και να μην κερδίσετε, εσύ μπορείς να έρθεις.»

«Θα είναι χοντρό να πάω σε έναν αγώνα, όταν η υπόλοιπη ομάδα μου έχασε την ευκαιρία και αντιθέτως θα είναι άλλη ομάδα εκεί. Θα είναι σαν να τους τρίβω στην μούρη, πως δεν έχω καμία σχέση μαζί τους.»

«Ναι, φαντάζομαι.»

Μένουμε για λίγο σιωπηλοί.

«Τέλος πάντων, κάτι θα βρούμε. Εσύ θέλεις να πάμε;»

«Στο Παρίσι;»

«Ναι.»

Φυσικά και θέλω να πάμε. Πριν ωστόσο προλάβω να ανοίξω το στόμα μου να απαντήσω, ανοίγει η πόρτα και εμφανίζεται.

Η.

Αλίσια.

«Άλεξ, είσαι έτοιμος να φύγουμε;»

Την κοιτάζω λες και είναι φάντασμα. Το φάντασμα της πρώην που δεν έχει σταματήσει να με στοιχειώνει.

«Ναι, έρχομαι σε δύο λεπτά.»

Στρέφομαι ξανά πίσω στον Άλεξ σάμπως και είναι αυτός που τώρα μιλάει Κινέζικα. Τι στον πέο; Έχω γυρίσει στον χρόνο και δεν το κατάλαβα ή είμαι σε ένα πάρα πολύ εφιαλτικό παράλληλο σύμπαν;

Η Αλίσια μου ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα όλο δηλητήριο και φεύγει κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω της.

«Έχετε έρθει μαζί;» τραυλίζω.

«Όχι, ακριβώς. Ήρθαν με τον Κάσπερ και τον πατέρα τους να δουν τον Πάτρικ και βρεθήκαμε τυχαία στις κερκίδες.»

Ο Κάσπερ είναι ο μεγαλύτερος αδερφός της Αλίσια. Ποιος χέστηκε για αυτόν όμως τώρα;

«Και κάτσατε μαζί;»

Και θα γυρίσετε μαζί;

Και τι χρώμα είναι οι ζουρλομανδύες είπαμε;

Ο Άλεξ αφήνει μία ηχηρή ανάσα.

«Λίλι, στο έχω πει ένα εκατομμύριο φορές και θα στο πω και άλλη μία. Δεν τρέχει τίποτα με εμένα και την Αλίσια. Αυτό, ωστόσο, δεν σημαίνει πως δεν θα τύχει να βρεθούμε στο ίδιο μέρος. Και όταν γίνει αυτό, δεν μπορώ να της γυρίσω την πλάτη. Δεν το καταλαβαίνεις; Είμαστε και οικογενειακοί φίλοι, αν μη τι άλλο. Ο πατέρας της πρότεινε να περπατήσουμε όλοι μαζί μέχρι το Χόγκσμιντ. Αυτό μόνο.»

«Ο πατέρας της μπορεί να προτείνει και να παντρευτείτε! Γιατί δεν κάνετε και αυτό;»

Με κοιτάζει σκωπτικά.

«Συγνώμη, μόνο εγώ βλέπω τα δύο μέτρα και τα δύο σταθμά εδώ πέρα;» τον κατηγορώ.

«Ποια δύο μέτρα και δύο σταθμά;»

«Έγινες έξαλλος για τον Ίαν…»

«Μην φωνάζεις!»

«Έγινες έξαλλος για τον Ίαν,» επαναλαμβάνω πιο χαμηλόφωνα μα με την ίδια απαίτηση, «και εγώ πρέπει να είμαι κουλ για οτιδήποτε κάνεις;»

Σηκώνει τα χέρια του απονενοημένα στον αέρα.

«Δεν γίνεται αυτό, απλά δεν γίνεται.»

«Τι δεν γίνεται;»

«Δεν υπάρχει φορά που να βρεθούμε και να μην τσακωθούμε! Αυτό ακριβώς εννοούσα στο γράμμα.»

«Δεν φταίω εγώ που δεν βάζεις όρια!»

«Πόσα όρια να βάλω; Μήπως να μην μιλάω σε άνθρωπο; Θα είσαι ικανοποιημένη έτσι;»

«Μην μου παίζεις το θύμα. Δεν έχεις το δικαίωμα να ζητάς την εμπιστοσύνη μου. Η εμπιστοσύνη χτίζεται πολύ δύσκολα και χάνεται πάρα πολύ εύκολα. Και εσύ έχεις γκρεμίσει την δική μου σε άπειρες περιπτώσεις!»

Κουνάει το κεφάλι του αποφεύγοντας το βλέμμα μου.

«Το ξέρω. Και δεν μπορώ να αλλάξω το παρελθόν. Ούτε όμως μπορώ να ζω έτσι. Δεν θέλω να είμαι με καμία άλλη εκτός από εσένα. Αν ωστόσο νιώθεις να απειλείσαι από τις πάντες, τότε το πρόβλημα είναι δικό σου.»

Δεν πιστεύω στα αυτιά μου!

«Δεν είχα κανένα πρόβλημα μέχρι την στιγμή που μου συμπεριφέρθηκες σαν την δεύτερη επιλογή σου!»

«Τώρα είσαι η μοναδική επιλογή μου!» ανεβάζει τον τόνο του και εκείνος.

Μένουμε να κοιταζόμαστε με μάτια που καίνε. Με όλους τους άσχημους τρόπους.

«Ήταν λάθος που ήρθα σήμερα εδώ. Καλύτερα να τα πούμε όταν θα είσαι σε διακοπές. Θα είμαστε και οι δύο πιο ήρεμοι και δεν θα έχουμε την πίεση του χρόνου.»

Δεν ξέρω, αν θα με πλησίαζε ξανά, επειδή η πόρτα των αποδυτηρίων ανοίγει και μπαίνει ο αδερφός μου. Όση ώρα ο Τζέιμς με κανακεύει, ο Άλεξ παραμένει αμίλητος. Βγαίνουμε όλοι μαζί έξω, για να τους αποχαιρετίσω. Η οικογένεια του Πάτρικ, της Αλίσια συμπεριλαμβανομένης, περιμένουν στην απέναντι γωνία. Ο Τζέιμς με σφίγγει μία τελευταία αγκαλιά. Ο Άλεξ σκύβει να μου δώσει ένα φιλί, σύντομο και φευγαλέο. Νιώθω την ψυχρότητα, ωστόσο παρατηρώ την Αλίσια να μας βολιδοσκοπεί κακιασμένα και για να της μπω στο μάτι πλέκω τα χέρια μου πίσω από τον σβέρκο του και τον φιλάω βαθιά. Ανταποκρίνεται στο φιλί μου, μα η αίσθηση είναι αμήχανη και βεβιασμένη. Απομακρύνεται πρώτος και από την απογοήτευση στην έκφραση του αντιλαμβάνομαι πως πρέπει να έχει καταλάβει τις προθέσεις μου. Φεύγει δίχως να ανταλλάξουμε ούτε λέξη παραπάνω. Κουστωδία με τον αδερφό μου και τους Φίνεγκαν.

Επιστρέφω στον πύργο σε άθλια ψυχολογική κατάσταση. Μανισμένη, εκνευρισμένη, στενοχωρημένη, θυμωμένη. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να θέλεις κάποιον τόσο πολύ, μα ταυτόχρονα να νιώθεις τόσο αρνητικά αισθήματα εξαιτίας του; Κάθε φορά που τον βλέπω η χαρά μου κρατάει ελάχιστα και αμέσως αντικαθίσταται από τσακωμούς και κατηγόριες. Είναι δυνατόν μία σχέση να μην μπορεί απλά να φτάσει πιο πάνω ασχέτως του πόσο θέλεις να είσαι μαζί με κάποιον; Είναι κάποιες καταστάσεις απλά τόσο ασύμβατες; Γιατί για εμένα όλα είναι τόσο δύσκολα; Γιατί για την Έμιλι και τον Χιούγκο είναι τόσο εύκολα; Για τον Φρανκ και την Πένυ και για την Ρόουζ και για τον Σκόρπιους ακόμα που πιο δύσκολος άνθρωπος από τον Σκόρπιους δεν ξέρω αν υπάρχει.

Ίσως επειδή η Ρόουζ είναι εκείνη που υποχωρεί τις περισσότερες φορές. Μπορεί, μα το κάνει επειδή το βασικό ζητούμενο το έχει λυμένο. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν την αφήνει ποτέ με την αμφιβολία. Διατυμπανίζει σε στεριά και θάλασσα, ότι είναι η γυναίκα της ζωής του. Το ίδιο και ο Φρανκ με τον Χιούγκο. Ναι, δεν είναι τόσο εκφραστικοί όσο ο Σκόρπιους, αλλά ούτε η Έμιλι ούτε η Πένυ έχουν κανένα πάτημα να αγχώνονται πως εκεί που δεν κοιτάνε θα τους την κάνουν την κουτσουκέλα. Εγώ δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω να νιώθω έτσι. Και αυτό που δεν μπορώ να απαντήσω είναι αν φταίει η σχέση μας ή αν όπως λέει ο Άλεξ είναι δικό μου το πρόβλημα. Δεν έχω με τίποτα άλλο να συγκρίνω την τωρινή συμπεριφορά μου. Η μόνη άλλη μου εμπειρία είναι ο Ίαν και εκείνον δεν τον ζήλευα καθόλου. Όμως δεν αισθανόμουν τόσο δυνατά για εκείνον όσο αισθάνομαι για τον Άλεξ. Πώς, όταν το μυαλό μου ήταν κολλημένο σε εκείνον; Ακόμα και αν μπορούσα να αναπτύξω τόσο έντονα συναισθήματα για τον Ίαν, δεν με άφηνε η τρέλα μου.

Αααααγκχ! Αυτός ο άνθρωπος θα είναι η καταστροφή μου! Τέλος!

Αφού κάνω μπάνιο και αλλάζω, κατεβαίνω στο σαλόνι των Γκρίφιντορ, όπου είναι μαζεμένοι όλοι. Ο Φρανκ τρώει κάτι ζαχαρωτά από μία σακούλα. Κάθομαι δίπλα του στον καναπέ και του παίρνω μία χούφτα, επειδή μέχρι το βραδινό έχουμε κανένα δίωρο ακόμα και το στομάχι μου παίζει τρομπόνι. Η Έμιλι με τον Χιούγκο κάθονται αγκαλιά μπροστά από την φωτιά στο τζάκι. Η Έμιλι διαβάζει μία εφημερίδα και ο Χιούγκο την μιμείται πάνω από τον ώμο της, έτσι όπως εκείνη έχει κουρνιάσει ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Η εικόνα τους είναι η επιτομή της θαλπωρής και της οικειότητας. Γιατί δεν μπορώ εγώ να το έχω αυτό; Γιατί; Τι μου φταίει; Τι μου λείπει, γαμώ τον Σάλαζαρ μου, γαμώ!

«Ωχ!»

Ο ξάδερφος μου βγάζει μία κραυγή κατάπληξης.

«Τι έγινε;» ρωτάω αδιάφορα γλύφοντας την ζάχαρη που έχει κολλήσει στα δάχτυλα μου.

«Έπιασαν τους δολοφόνους της Πάρκινσον.»

«Τι!» κρώζω και πετάγομαι επάνω. «Για πες, για πες!»

«Έχει δήλωση από τον Τέντυ. Πρέπει να είχε αναλάβει την υπόθεση,» προσθέτει η Έμιλι.

«Ναι. Και τι λέει;»

Η Έμιλι διατρέχει με τα μάτια την σελίδα μπροστά της.

«Ήταν Ερεβίτες.»

«Ερεβίτες;» απορεί ο Φρανκ. «Τι σχέση είχε η μάνα του Ίαν με Ερεβίτες;»

«Εδώ λέει πως η Πάνσυ ήταν μέλος τους,» απαντάει ο Χιούγκο.

Η Πάνσυ Πάρκινσον ήταν Ερεβίτισσα; Τι φάση;

Όπα, μισό λεπτό. Δεν έχετε καταλάβει Γκόντρικ, έτσι; Επειδή δεν ξέρετε τι είναι οι Ερεβίτες. Αφήστε με να σας εξηγήσω. Φαντάζομαι, μπορείτε να φανταστείτε πως δεν υπάρχει μόνο ένα είδος μαύρης μαγείας και φυσικά όχι μόνο ένα είδος σκοτεινών μάγων. Ο Βόλντεμορτ και οι Νεκροφάγοι του ήταν μία συγκεκριμένη ομάδα. Οι Ερεβίτες είναι μία άλλη. Η διαφορά τους είναι πως ο Βόλντεμορτ προσπάθησε να κατακτήσει τον κόσμο και για αυτό αναγκαστήκαμε – αναγκάστηκαν οι πιο παλιοί – να τον πολεμήσουν. Οι Ερεβίτες είναι μία ομάδα σκοτεινών μάγων πολύ πιο παλιά από τον Βόλντεμορτ, μόνο που σε αντίθεση με εκείνον αυτοί δεν δραστηριοποιούνται σε τέτοιο βαθμό. Δεν έχουν έναν αρχηγό που έχει ως στόχο να επιβάλει την εξουσία του. Οι Ερεβίτες είναι αμιγώς θρησκευτική σέκτα, κάτι σαν τους μανγκλ Σατανιστές.

Στον μαγικό κόσμο δεν υπάρχει επίσημη θρησκεία. Ανάλογα την χώρα και την περιοχή υπάρχουν διαφορετικές δοξασίες, ωστόσο η αντίληψη μας για τα πράγματα είναι πολύ περισσότερο παγανιστική. Οι Ερεβίτες, λοιπόν, πιστεύουν στο Έρεβος, μία θεότητα που μεταφράζεται ως την συσσώρευση όλης της αρνητικής ενέργειας στον κόσμο και η οποία μπορεί να χαρίσει στους ακόλουθους της αιώνια ζωή. Κανείς ακριβώς δεν γνωρίζει τις πρακτικές τους και την ιστορία τους, μιας και η ύπαρξη του βασίζεται στην μυστικοπάθεια και στην μυσταγωγία. Κινούνται υποχθόνια, αποφεύγοντας να τραβάνε τα βλέμματα επάνω τους. Κατά διαστήματα, ωστόσο, μαθαίνονται εγκλήματα που διαπράττονται από Ερεβίτες, όπως τώρα η δολοφονία της Πάρκινσον.

Το ζήτημα είναι πως σε αντίθεση με τους Νεκροφάγους, οι Ερεβίτες δεν είναι ένα συμπαγές συνονθύλευμα. Έχουν πυρήνες παντού, μα μπορεί και ένας μόνος του να αυτοαναγορευτεί Ερεβίτης και να αρχίσει να θυσιάζει αθώους στο όνομα του θεού του. Για αυτό η οργάνωση τους έχει χαρακτηριστεί παράνομη, εν τούτοις δεν υπάρχουν υπεύθυνοι εγκέφαλοι, όπως ήταν ο Βόλντεμορτ, η εξάρθρωση των οποίων θα έδινε τέλος στην ύπαρξη της σέκτας. Εξ ου και έχουν επιβιώσει πολλά εκατοντάδες χρόνια παραπάνω από τους Νεκροφάγους, αν και σε πολύ μικρότερη κλίμακα. Η κοινή γνώμη τους θεωρεί γραφικούς περισσότερο από επικίνδυνους. Μερικούς χαζοχαρούμενους που έχουν την πώρωση να ζουν διπλές ζωές και να έχουν κρυφές ταυτότητες λατρεύοντας μία άυλη υπόσταση που δεν υφίσταται παρά μόνο στο μυαλό τους.

Και η Πάνσυ Πάρκινσον ήταν μία από αυτούς;

Ο Χιούγκο διαβάζει δυνατά τις λεπτομέρειες του ρεπορτάζ. Πώς τους έπιασαν. Πώς οδηγήθηκαν στα ίχνη τους. Τι διαφορές είχαν με την Πάρκινσον και την δολοφόνησαν.

Εγώ το μόνο που μπορώ να σκεφτώ είναι:

Ο Ίαν το ξέρει;

* * *

 **Σήμερα είμαι στενοχωρημένη για αυτό αφήστε μου σχολιάκια να μου φτιάξετε την διάθεση. Πώς σας φαίνονται οι εξελίξεις σε όλα τα μέτωπα; Περιμένω εντυπώσεις!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Λίιιιγο αυστηρή είσαι θα έλεγα. Όμως πάντα υποστηρίζουμε την γυναικεία χειραφέτηση!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Θα περιμένεις κάμποσο ακόμα :)**

 **Προς Yolanda: Χαχαχα, και εμένα μου φαίνεται από τα πιο αστεία που έχω γράψει.**

 **Προς Natassa22: Επανεμφάνιση Άλεξ, αλλά δυστυχώς αυτήν την φορά δεν έχει Παρίσια και δώρα! Δεν είναι κάθε μέρα του Αϊ-Γιαννιού! Όσον αφορά στην θεωρία σου για τον Ίαν δεν μπορώ να πω πολλά, μα δεν λες και ό,τι να'ναι, χαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	40. Κεφάλαιο τριακοστό ένατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΝΑΤΟ**

Στον τελευταίο αγώνα πριν από τις διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων τα δίνουμε όλα. Οι Χάφλπαφ έχουν κερδίσει και στους δύο προηγούμενους αγώνες τους και σήμερα, Σάββατο, παίζουμε με τους Σλίδεριν. Δεν φτάνει μόνο να κερδίσουμε. Χρειάζεται να συγκεντρώσουμε τουλάχιστον 230 πόντους, για να βρεθούμε στην πρώτη θέση. Επομένως, όχι μόνο πρέπει να σκοράρουμε ασταμάτητα, αλλά πρέπει να παίξουμε έξυπνα το παιχνίδι, ώστε να μην πιάσουν οι αντίπαλοι πρώτοι την χρυσή μπάλα, όμως ούτε εμείς πριν να έχουμε φτάσει τουλάχιστον στους 80 πόντους. Είναι ένα παιχνίδι που χρειάζεται τακτική εκτός από συγκέντρωση και δύναμη. Ευτυχώς οι καιρικές συνθήκες είναι άψογες αυτήν την φορά. Δεν βρέχει και δεν φυσάει καθόλου, ενώ κάνει κρύο τόσο ώστε μετά από ένα καλό ζέσταμα να το νιώθουμε περισσότερο αναζωογονητικό παρά οτιδήποτε άλλο. Ο αγαπημένος μου καιρός για κουίντιτς.

Αυτήν την φορά είμαι παντελώς στην ώρα μου. Όλη η ομάδα βγαίνουμε στο γήπεδο και ο κόσμος μας χειροκροτεί. Και σήμερα έχουν έρθει να με δουν οι περισσότεροι από την οικογένεια μου με εξαίρεση τον Άλμπους που από τον Σεπτέμβριο έχει τρελαθεί στις υπηρεσίες και δεν έχει βγει παρά ελάχιστες ημέρες από το στρατόπεδο με άδεια. Ούτε ο Άλεξ είναι εδώ, παρότι ο Τζέιμς είναι. Μεταξύ μας καλύτερα. Δεν χρειάζομαι και άλλο δράμα σε τόσο σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα. Θέλω να είμαι απόλυτα συγκεντρωμένη στον στόχο μου που είναι μόνο ένας. Να κερδίσουμε την πρωτιά. Με ένα τελευταίο εμψυχωτικό σύνθημα, καβαλάμε τις σκούπες μας και σηκωνόμαστε στον αέρα.

Παίρνουμε τις θέσεις μας γύρω στο γήπεδο. Έχω αναλάβει τον κεντρικό διάδρομο, κάτι που με κάνει τον πιο εύκολο στόχο για τους κρούστες. Βασίζομαι, ωστόσο, στην ταχύτητα μου και στην ικανότητα της σκούπας μου να κάνει τρομερούς ελιγμούς. Πράγματι, με το που ο Όλιβερ απελευθερώνει τις μπάλες καταφέρνω να είμαι η πρώτη που βουτάει την καφέ μπάλα για το σκοράρισμα. Την σιγουρεύω καλά μεταξύ του δεξιού μου χεριού και του σώματος μου και φεύγω σφαίρα για τα τέρματα των Σλίδεριν. Το πρώτο γκολ το τρώνε προτού να προλάβουν να πουν κιχ. Ο φύλακας τους δεν βλέπει από πού του ήρθε. Ο πίνακας δείχνει 10-0 και το στάδιο επευφημεί το όνομα μου.

Προσπαθώ να χρησιμοποιήσω την ψυχολογία υπέρ μας. Δεν κάθομαι σε χλωρό κλαρί. Όλη την ώρα είμαι πάνω-κάτω, δεξιά-αριστερά, φωνάζω διαταγές, εμψυχώνω τους συμπαίκτες μου και σπάω τα νεύρα των αντιπάλων με τις προσποιήσεις μου. Πολύ σύντομα η ομάδα βρίσκει τον ρυθμό της. Είχα κάποιο άγχος, ότι η ήττα της προηγούμενης Κυριακής θα μας επηρέαζε αρνητικά και σήμερα, μα μοιάζουμε όλοι πολύ συγκεντρωμένοι και ετοιμοπόλεμοι. Ο Μόργκαν πετυχαίνει ένα φαντασμαγορικό τέρμα – κάποιοι θα το αποκαλούσαν και πολύ κωλόφαρδο – και οι κερκίδες σείονται από τις ζητωκραυγές. Οι Σλίδεριν σιγά-σιγά αποθαρρύνονται παντελώς. Έχουμε τον έλεγχο της μπάλας παραπάνω από το μισό του χρόνου και τον αξιοποιούμε στον τρισμέγιστο βαθμό.

Μέσα στην πρώτη ώρα έχουμε φτάσει τους εξήντα βαθμούς. Τότε εμφανίζεται η χρυσή μπάλα. Παρατηρώ τον Πωλ να τρέχει αστραπή με την σκούπα του και αντιλαμβάνομαι τι γίνεται. Την μπάλα την έχουν οι Σλίδεριν και καθυστερούν επίτηδες την επίθεση τους. Δεν τους ενδιαφέρει, αν θα σκοράρουν, αρκεί να μην σκοράρουμε εμείς.

«Ελοΐς, Γκουστάβ, φυλάτε τον Πωλ!» γκαρίζω στους κρούστες μας, ώστε να μην επιτρέψουν στον ανιχνευτή των φιδιών να πιάσει πρώτος την χρυσή μπάλα.

Κυνηγάω αλύπητα την Ρόσιν, που είναι μία από τις κυνηγούς τους. Προσπαθεί να μου ξεφύγει, μα είμαι πιο γρήγορη από εκείνην. Αναγκάζεται να πετάξει την μπάλα στην συμπαίκτρια της, την Φέιλα, και εκεί βρίσκει την ευκαιρία ο Πήτερ και κλέβει. Τρέχει με τις μπάντες προς τα τέρματα των Σλίδεριν. Σηκώνω το βλέμμα μου στον ουρανό και παρατηρώ τον Πωλ να τρέχει σαν δαιμονισμένος ώμο με ώμο με τον Κρόνο, τον ανιχνευτή τον Σλίδεριν, και να τεντώνει το χέρι του να πιάσει την χρυσή μπάλα. Αντιλαμβάνομαι πως έτσι και δεν πιάσει την μπάλα εκείνος, θα την πιάσει ο Κρόνος και το παιχνίδι θα έχει τελειώσει με εμάς χαμένους. Όμως αν ο Πήτερ δεν σκοράρει τώρα, αποκλείεται να προλάβουμε να φτάσουμε τους ογδόντα βαθμούς εγκαίρως. Ακόμα και αν σκοράρει, θα είναι ανθρωπίνως ακατόρθωτο να τα καταφέρουμε.

Επιστρέφω το βλέμμα μου επάνω του και παρατηρώ με τρόμο πως ένας από τους κρούστες των φιδιών τον σημαδεύει. Οι δικοί μας κρούστες είναι απασχολημένοι να προστατεύουν τον ανιχνευτή μας. Σπιντάρω προς το μέρος του, αλλά είμαι αρκετά μακριά, για να παρέμβω. Βλέπω με τρόμο την μαύρη μπάλα να προσκρούει στο μπαστούνι του Ξάβιερ Γκόυλ, του μικρού αδερφού του Μαρκ Γκόυλ, και να κατευθύνεται με άπειρα χιλιόμετρα την ώρα προς τον Πήτερ. Θέλω να του φωνάξω να προσέξει μα ούτε αυτό δεν προλαβαίνω. Η μπάλα είναι έτοιμη να τον βρει στο κεφάλι. Κλείνω τα μάτια πονώντας η ίδια από το χτύπημα που θα του καταφερθεί και από την οδύνη της ήττας, όταν μία σύσσωμη κραυγή από το κοινό με κάνει να τα ξανανοίξω. Βλέπω τον Μόργκαν να παρεμβάλλεται τελευταία στιγμή μεταξύ του Πήτερ και της μαύρης μπάλας και να την τρώει κατευθείαν στην μούρη. Τότε συμβαίνουν ταυτόχρονα δύο πράγματα. Ο Πήτερ σκοράρει και ο Μόργκαν πέφτει ματωμένος από την σκούπα του.

«Μόργκαν!» φωνάζω.

«Λίλι, η μπάλα! Λίλι!»

Αντανακλαστικά στρέφομαι προς την φωνή του Πήτερ που μου δείχνει την καφέ μπάλα. Επιστρέφει πίσω στο γήπεδο μετά το τέρμα που κατάφερε ο Πήτερ όπως είναι μαγεμένη να κάνει. Κοιτάζω τον Πωλ. Λίγα μόνο μέτρα τον χωρίζουν από την χρυσή μπάλα. Και μερικές δεκάδες εμένα από την καφέ. Βουτάω την μύτη της σκούπας μου και φεύγω αστραπή προς το μέρος της. Την πιάνω στα χέρια μου. Είμαι όμως πολύ μακριά από τα τέρματα για να σκοράρω. Έχω την επιλογή να την πασάρω στον Πήτερ που είναι δίπλα. Όμως υπάρχει ο κίνδυνος να την κλέψουν οι Σλίδεριν ή ο Πωλ να πιάσει την χρυσή μπάλα πριν τα καταφέρω. Δεν το σκέφτομαι δεύτερη φορά. Ορμάω όπως είμαι σούμπιτο μαζί με την σκούπα και τρέχω με όσες δυνάμεις μου έχουν μείνει προς τα τέρματα των φιδιών. Ο κόσμος φωνάζει, οι συμπαίκτες μου φωνάζουν, οι αντίπαλοι φωνάζουν. Κλείνω τα αυτιά μου. Το μόνο που υπάρχει για εμένα είναι αυτός ο στρογγυλός κρίκος απέναντι μου. Στα πενήντα μέτρα. Στα τριάντα. Στα είκοσι. Στα δέκα. Ο φύλακας των Σλίδεριν μπαίνει μπροστά μου. Δεν σταματώ. Κατεβάζω το κεφάλι μου, ξοδεύω τις έσχατες μου δυνάμεις και τον παίρνω παραμάζωμα περνώντας μέσα από το τέρμα. Ένα κουβάρι, εγώ, αυτός, και η καφέ μπάλα.

Το κορμί μου πονάει παντού από την σύγκρουση, τα αυτιά μου βουίζουν από την ταχύτητα, τα χέρια και τα πόδια μου έχω πάψει να τα νιώθω. Το μόνο που με ενδιαφέρει να σηκώσω το κεφάλι μου και να δω τον Πωλ να τυλίγει την χούφτα του γύρω από την χρυσή μπάλα. Και το σκορ να δείχνει 230-40. Το ουρλιαχτό που βγάζω είναι τόσο μεγάλο που μου σκίζει τα σωθικά. Όλοι, όλοι, Γκουστάβ, Ελοΐς, Χιούγκο, Πήτερ πέφτουν επάνω στον Πωλ, ο οποίος κρατάει την νίκη μας στα χέρια του. Θέλω να πάω και εγώ κοντά τους, μα δεν έχω άλλες δυνάμεις. Με το ζόρι συνεχίζω να πετάω. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι που όλη η ομάδα μαζί με τον Πωλ έρχονται κοντά μου και με κλείνουν μέσα σε κύκλο. Η χαρά, η συγκίνηση, η ευτυχία είναι μεταδοτικές και μου δανείζουν ενέργεια που δεν έχω. Το στάδιο παραληρεί, όλες οι κερκίδες βάφονται κόκκινο και χρυσό, τα χρώματα μας, και νιώθω πιο ελαφριά από ποτέ.

Όλοι μαζί κατεβαίνουμε στο έδαφος. Ο Μόργκαν έρχεται και πέφτει επάνω μας. Αίματα τρέχουν ακόμα από την μύτη του και του έχουν σπάσει μερικά δόντια, αλλά είναι όρθιος και περπατάει. Μας γεμίζει όλους αίματα, μα ποιος χέστηκε; Κερδίσαμε! Κερδίσαμε και είμαστε ξανά πρώτοι στην βαθμολογία! Καταφέραμε το ακατόρθωτο και νιώθουμε θεοί! Δεν ξέρω πόση ώρα περνάει με εμάς να χοροπηδάμε σαν τα κατσίκια πάνω κάτω. Σε λίγο καταφτάνουν και οι άλλοι Γκρίφιντορ και οι φίλοι μας και πέφτουν και αυτοί πάνω μας και γινόμαστε όλοι μία τεράστια αγκαλιά και ένα εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο. Φιλάω τους πάντες! Τον ξάδερφο μου, τους συμπαίκτες μου, τον ματωμένο Μόργκαν, την Έμιλι, τον Φρανκ, την Πένυ, μέχρι και την Άνα που έρχεται και εκείνη να μας συγχαρεί. Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη που την βλέπω. Τόσο χαρούμενη!

«Συγχαρητήρια, Λίλι, ήσουν υπέροχη!»

«Σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ!» την αγκαλιάζω.

Η χαρά μου είναι μεθυστική και μεγαλόκαρδη.

«Λιλούκο μου! Λιλούκο μου!»

Στρέφομαι και αφήνοντας μία στριγκλιά αγάπης κλείνομαι μέσα στον εναγκαλισμό της Ρόουζ.

«Άνα, να σου γνωρίσω την πιο αγαπημένη μου ξαδέρφη. Ρόουζ, η Άνα, είναι κοπέλα του Ίαν.»

Η Ρόουζ μου ρίχνει ένα αδιόρατα έκπληκτο βλέμμα και έπειτα χαιρετά εγκάρδια την Άνα.

«Χαίρω πολύ!»

«Και εγώ! Ρόουζ; Ρόζα δηλαδή; Σαν το τριαντάφυλλο;»

«Ναι, η οικογένεια μας έχει μία μανία με τα λουλούδια,» εξηγώ. «Ρόουζ και εγώ Λίλι.»

Η Άνα με κοιτάζει με απορία.

«Λίλι; Δηλαδή;»

«Κρίνος. Λίλιουμ πώς το λένε;»

Βγάζω το ραβδί μου από την εσωτερική τσέπη της στολής του κουίντιτς και εμφανίζω έναν άσπρο κρίνο. Της τον προσφέρω όλο χαρά. Εκείνη τον παίρνει στα χέρια της και αν δεν ήμουν τόσο απορροφημένη από την ευεξία μου θα παρατηρούσα τα χείλη της να τρέμουν. Όμως είμαι, απορροφημένη. Χειρότερα. Πετάω στα έβδομα ουράνια. Κανείς και τίποτα δεν με απασχολεί από τα εγκόσμια. Έχω φύγει εγώ τώρα, έχω φύγει!

«Γκρίφιντορ και Σλίδεριν, για πλησιάστε!»

Η αγριοφωνάρα του Όλιβερ επικρατεί πάνω από τον χαμό και φίδια και λιοντάρια συγκεντρωνόμαστε γύρω του.

«Συγχαρητήρια, Γκρίφιντορ. Σλίδεριν, λυπάμαι. Καλύτερη τύχη την επόμενη φορά.»

Ναι, πολύ λυπήθηκε. Γελάνε μέχρι και τα μουστάκια του. Μου δίνει το φύλλο της νίκης.

«Πότερ, στον επόμενο αγώνα είσαι τιμωρημένη.»

Εεεεεεε;

«Γιατί, κύριε;» μένω με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

«Για αντιαθλητικό φάουλ. Δεν περνάμε μαζί με τους φύλακες μέσα από τα τέρματα, παιδί μου!»

Είμαι έτοιμη να παραπονεθώ, αλλά το βουλώνω όταν βλέπω την φάτσα του.

«Έλα, μαζί μου, στο γραφείο μου να σου εξηγήσω τα διαδικαστικά για αύριο.»

Για αύριο! Για αύριο! Γιατί αύριο πάμε VIP στους Πάντλμηρ, γατάκια! Ο Γκουστάβ με ταρακουνάει παιχνιδιάρικα από τους ώμους, τα παιδιά μού φωνάζουν _Τελεία και Παύλα, Πότερ είσαι καύλα_ και χαζογελώντας ακολουθώ τον Γουντ στο γραφείο του χωμένο κάπου στα αποδυτήρια.

«Κύριε, γιατί με τιμωρήσατε;» τον ρωτάω αφού μπαίνουμε μέσα.

«Θα προτιμούσες να ακυρώσω το γκολ σου; Ή το ένα ή το άλλο ήταν, Πότερ.»

Μετά από αυτό σκάω.

«Λοιπόν, αύριο θα ξεκινήσουμε με το τρένο κανονικά και όταν φτάσουμε Λονδίνο θα πάμε κατευθείαν στο σημείο διακτινισμού, για αυτό φροντίστε να έχετε πει σε κάποιον να έρθει να πάρει τα πράγματα σας. Ο αγώνας ξεκινάει στις εφτά και φτάνουμε στις 6. Δεν έχουμε λεπτό για χάσιμο. Σου δίνω από τώρα τα εισιτήρια να τα μοιράσεις, ώστε σε περίπτωση που γίνει τίποτα και χαθούμε να μπορέσουμε να βρεθούμε μέσα στο γήπεδο. Εσύ έχεις ξαναπάει, ξέρεις τα κατατόπια. Έχε στο νου σου και τα άλλα τα χαζά μην πάνε και χαθούν!»

«Μην ανησυχείτε καθόλου! Θα τους έχω κολλημένους στο βρακί μου!»

Ο Όλιβερ μου ρίχνει μία ματιά otinanity.

«Ελεύθερη.»

Κάνω μεταβολή να φύγω.

«Και Λίλι;»

«Ναι;»

«Γαμώ τα παιχνίδια σήμερα!»

Του χαμογελάω φωτεινά. Μου χαμογελάει και εκείνος. Φεύγω από το γραφείο του.

Καθώς περπατάω προς τα πίσω, για να πάω στα αποδυτήρια των Γκρίφιντορ να αλλάξω και μετά να βγω να χαιρετίσω ανθρωπινά τους δικούς μου που τους είδα ελάχιστα πριν, περνάω από μία μισάνοιχτη πόρτα κοντά στην είσοδο. Τότε ακούω φωνές από μέσα. Δεν θα με παραξένευε αυτό τόσο, όσο ότι η μία φωνή, που μιλάει πιο δυνατά, είναι γυναικεία και ακούγεται να κλαίει.

«Τόσο καιρό! Τόσο καιρό τέτοια κοροϊδία,» λέει καθώς περνάω ακριβώς απέξω.

Όπα! Για κάτσε! Αυτή είναι η φωνή της Άνα!

Γίνομαι χαλκομανία στον τοίχο και κοιτάζω μέσα από την χαραμάδα που είναι το κενό της πόρτας. Πράγματι, η Άνα στέκεται με πλάτη προς τα εμένα και μιλάει με τον Ίαν! Μιλάνε γρήγορα και στα Ισπανικά, ωστόσο ανακαλύπτω πως τα σκουλαρίκια-μεταφραστές που μου είχε μαγέψει η Ρόουζ όταν είχα γίνει Κινέζος και τα οποία φοράω ακόμα για γούρι λειτουργούν και αντίστροφα! Δηλαδή μπορώ να καταλάβω αμέσως τι λένε σάμπως και το λένε στα Αγγλικά! Γαμάτο;

«Τόσο καιρό. Τόσο καιρό είμαστε μαζί και… και την έχεις εδώ, την έχεις εδώ μαζί μας. Πάντα μαζί μας. Εδώ!»

Τον ακουμπάει στην καρδιά. Όμως το άγγισμα της δεν έχει τίποτα το τρυφερό. Μόνο κάτι το αφάνταστα απελπισμένο. Ο Ίαν δεν αντιδρά.

«Το λάτρευα αυτό το τατουάζ! Το έχω χαϊδέψει. Το έχω φιλήσει. Και ήταν πάντα για κάποια άλλη. Ήταν εκείνη!»

«Άνα…» μουρμουρίζει ο Ίαν και το όνομα της ακούγεται τόσο παραπονεμένο από τα χείλη του.

«Βγάλε το! Βγάλε το τώρα, βγάλε το!» φωνάζει εκείνη.

Του σπρώχνει τα ρούχα με τα χέρια. Του τα τραβάει μακριά. Ο Ίαν δεν αντιστέκεται. Μένει ακούνητος. Του βγάζει το πουλόβερ. Του σκίζει το πουκάμισο με τα νύχια της. Οι κινήσεις της είναι φρενιασμένες. Ένας παροξυσμός. Του ξεγυμνώνει το στέρνο. Μία σκηνή που υποδηλώνει τον ερχομό της απόλυτης ένωσης την βλέπω να μετατρέπεται σε ένα θέατρο ερήμωσης. Ο κορμός του αποκαλύπτεται. Άθελα μου παίρνω μία τρομερή ανάσα. Κορμί στο χρώμα του σταριού. Μυς λαξευμένοι στην πέτρα. Μερικά στιγματισμένα ιερογλυφικά, μαύρα. Και εκεί, στο μέρος της καρδιάς. Ένας κόκκινος κρίνος.

«Βγάλε το! Βγάλε το!»

Γρατζουνάει το στιγματισμένο λουλούδι, το τσιμπάει, τραβάει το δέρμα σαν να θέλει να το σκίσει. Η επιδερμίδα του Ίαν ερεθίζεται, μα ο κόκκινος κρίνος παραμένει.

 _Έχει ένα χρωματιστό τατουάζ. Ένα_ _lirio_ _._

Η Άνα εμφανίζει την βεντάλια της. Του πετάει ένα ξόρκι. Δύο.

«Δεν μπορώ να το βγάλω,» λέει ο Ίαν με φωνή και μάτια χαμηλωμένα.

Από το προφίλ της Άνα βλέπω το πρόσωπο της σκαμμένο από το κλάμα.

«Τότε αυτό σημαίνει…»

Οποιοδήποτε χρώμα από τα μάγουλα της εξαφανίζεται.

«Είναι μαγικό; Πες μου είναι μαγικό;»

Ο Ίαν γνέφει καταφατικά. Τα κλάματα της αντηχούν μέσα μου. Με τα χέρια της να καλύπτουν τα ματόκλαδα της, κάνει μεταβολή και φεύγει. Ανοίγει διάπλατα την πόρτα. Σταματά ελάχιστα μπροστά μου, όταν με παρατηρεί. Δεν λέει τίποτα. Η έκφραση της τα λέει όλα. Φεύγει τρέχοντας με τα αναφιλητά της να την ακολουθούν ακόμα και αφού χάνεται από τα μάτια μου. Επιστρέφω την προσοχή μου στο δωμάτιο, όπου στέκεται ο Ίαν στην ίδια ακριβώς θέση. Τον πλησιάζω με βήματα τόσο αργά που ούτε εγώ καταλαβαίνω πώς βρίσκομαι αντικριστά του.

«Ίαν…»

Τεντώνω το χέρι μου προς το μέρος του. Δεν ξέρω ούτε εγώ τι ακριβώς θέλω να κάνω. Δεν εμπιστεύομαι την όραση μου και χρειάζομαι την επιβεβαίωση της αφής;

«Μην… μην το κάνεις,» ψιθυρίζει με τα μάτια του κλειστά.

Η φωνή του βγαίνει κοπιαστικά από μέσα του.

Τεντώνω λίγο περισσότερο το χέρι μου. Είναι σαν το δέρμα του να καλεί το δικό μου. Δεν μπορώ να αντισταθώ.

«Μην το κάνεις. Μην με αγγίξεις. Θα το χάσω, αν με αγγίξεις.»

Ανοίγει τα μάτια του. Ο πόνος και η ταραχή που τρικυμίζει μέσα τους με βραχυκυκλώνουν. Δεν προφταίνω να αντιδράσω. Την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή έχει χαθεί από μπροστά μου.

* * *

 **Αποκάλυψη! Ανυπομονώ να διαβάσω τις εντυπώσεις σας! Μεγάλη ανατροπή θα επέλθει;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Εγώ δεν λέω τίποτα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Μετά τα τελευταία νέα δεν ξέρω κατά πόσο θα βοηθήσουν οι διακοπές! Εσύ τι λες;**

 **Προς Nushka: Πολύ σωστή πρόβλεψη για τον Ίαν! Χαχα, και εσύ Ζαμπίνι; Μα πόσο γόη τον έκανα πια!**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Δεν ξέρω, αν ήταν πιο χαρούμενο το σημερινό κεφάλαιο, αλλά σε άλλη φάση ήταν σίγουρα!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Τι θεωρίες, ε, ε, ε, ε;**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για το ενδιαφέρον σας. Αυτήν την εβδομάδα είμαι λίιιγο καλύτερα. Εννοείται τα σχολιάκια σας βοηθάνε τα μέγιστα.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	41. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ**

Τον σκέφτομαι συνέχεια.

Κάνω ένα βήμα και τον σκέφτομαι.

Παίρνω μία ανάσα και τον σκέφτομαι.

Επιστρέφω στον κοιτώνα των Γκρίφιντορ και τον σκέφτομαι.

Γιορτάζω με τα παιδιά την νίκη μας και τον σκέφτομαι.

Ξαπλώνω το βράδυ στο κρεβάτι μου και τον σκέφτομαι.

Στον ύπνο μου, τον σκέφτομαι.

Στέκεται ξεγυμνωμένος και στο χαμηλωμένο του βλέμμα ζωγραφίζεται όση ερημιά έχει αισθανθεί ο Άνθρωπος από την αρχή του χρόνου.

Ξυπνάω το πρωί και τον σκέφτομαι. Η καρδιά μου είναι ματωμένη. Τόσο που αν κοιτάξω στο στέρνο μου πιστεύω θα δω και σε εμένα να εμφανίζεται ένα κόκκινο σημάδι, σάμπως και το δέρμα μου έχει ποτίσει πόνο. Δεν νιώθω καμία ικανοποίηση, καμία ιταμότητα. Λύπη μόνο, δίχως καν να ξέρω γιατί ή για ποιον. Όλη η σκηνή χθες, εγώ να παραφυλάω σαν χαφιές, η Άνα να κλαίει και να τον ικετεύει, να χώνει τα νύχια της στο πετσί του. Εκείνος αμίλητος, στωικός, ξεμπροστιασμένος και πετρωμένος σαν άγαλμα. Με έχει αφήσει με μία γεύση ξινισμένου κρασιού στο στόμα. Γελάω, μιλάω, συναναστρέφομαι τους γύρω μου, κάνω πλάκα με την Έμιλι και τον Χιούγκο και τα παιδιά στην διαδρομή προς το Λονδίνο, μα ένα κομμάτι μου έχει παραμείνει στον χρόνο πίσω. Κανείς άλλος δεν ξέρει, κανείς άλλος δεν μπορεί να καταλάβει. Μόνο εμείς οι τρεις. Είναι μία ιστορία μόνο για εμάς.

Στο πρωινό δεν είδα ούτε εκείνη ούτε εκείνον. Δεν ρώτησα να μάθω. Δεν ξέρω αν θέλω να θέλω να ξέρω. Κατέβηκα στο τρένο και αποχαιρέτισα το Χόγκουαρτς για τις διακοπές. Είμαι μουδιασμένη. Όλο μου το κορμί είναι μουδιασμένο. Το νιώθω να επιτελεί τις λειτουργίες που του αναμένονται, ωστόσο δίχως απόλυτη συνείδηση. Σαν φάντασμα αισθήσεων. Σαν αντανάκλαση εμπειρίας. Το τωρινό μου σώμα βρίσκεται σε ένα προαύλιο. Δεν εξέρχεται και δεν εισέρχεται. Περιμένει. Δεν έχω ιδέα τι. Είχα φανταστεί τόσο διαφορετική την σημερινή ημέρα. Φαίνεται δεν έχω πάρει ακόμα το μάθημα μου. Πως τίποτα δεν μένει απρόσβλητο. Όλα αλλάζουν και όλα δημιουργούνται. Δεν χρειάζεται κάτι παραπάνω από μία, απλή, στιγμή.

«Για μαζευτείτε, για μαζευτείτε!»

Ο Γουντ μας φωνάζει στον σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος. Έχω χαιρετίσει συνοπτικά την μητέρα μου που ήρθε να πάρει τα πράγματα μου και μαζί με την υπόλοιπη ομάδα συγκεντρωνόμαστε γύρω από τον προπονητή. Κανονίσαμε να βρούμε έξτρα εισιτήρια στην ζούλα για την Έμιλι και τον Φρανκ, ως Γκρίφιντορ και κολλητάρια, παρότι δεν είναι στην ομάδα. Δεν το λέμε όμως παραέξω. Ικανοί είναι όσοι δεν τα κατάφεραν να μας λιντσάρουν.

«Λοιπόν, θα διακτινιστούμε έξω ακριβώς από την είσοδο του σταδίου για τους VIP. Όσοι δεν ξέρετε πώς ακριβώς να πάτε, κάνετε μία ουρά να σας μεταφέρουμε εγώ και η Λίλι.»

Όρεξη είχα να αναλάβω χρέη νταντάς, αλλά ας όψεται. Ευτυχώς, οι περισσότεροι είναι καλοί στον διακτινισμό και έτσι βρισκόμαστε χωρίς πολλά παρατράγουδα στις κερκίδες των Πολύ Σημαντικών Προσώπων. Βλέπε εμάς. Τα παιδιά γύρω μου τα παίζουν με την χλίδα και την πολυτέλεια, τα βελούδινα καθίσματα, την ιδανική θέα προς το γήπεδο, τον μπουφέ με ό,τι καλούδια βάλει ο νους σας. Είμαι συνηθισμένη σε αυτά και λόγω της μητέρας μου, βλέπε προπονήτριας των Χάρπις, και δεν μου προξενούν εντύπωση. Αν και στην κατάσταση που είμαι σήμερα, δεν θα μου προξενούσε εντύπωση ούτε αν μάθαινα ότι είχε παιδί ο Βόλντεμορτ. Με την Μπελατρίξ Λεστράνζ από όλες τις γυναίκες.

«Λίλι, πες αλεύρι,» μου ψιθυρίζει η Έμιλι στο αυτί.

Έχουμε κάτσει μπροστά-μπροστά και περιμένουμε να ξεκινήσει ο αγώνας. Έχει καλό καιρό σήμερα και όλοι συζητάνε πως θα δούμε καλό παιχνίδι. Οι Σέλτον είναι η πρώτη χρονιά που παίζουν στην πρώτη κατηγορία, όμως έχουν μπει με πολλή δύναμη και τσαμπουκά έχοντας μόνο μία ήττα. Επομένως, παρότι η Πάντλμηρ είναι η κορυφαία ομάδα του ομίλου, δεν πιστεύω πως οι Νορφολκιανοί θα τους την χαρίσουν την νίκη. Η φανέλα πρέπει να ιδρώσει. Για αυτό και το στάδιο είναι γεμάτο κόσμο. Οι περισσότεροι είμαστε οπαδοί της Πάντλμηρ, μιας και παίζουμε στην έδρα μας. Όμως υπάρχουν και μερικοί γενναίοι φίλαθλοι της Σέλτον μέσα στο στόμα του λύκου. Δεν συμφωνώ καθόλου με τα επεισόδια χουλιγκανισμού που δυστυχώς υπάρχουν και στο κουίντιτς, αλλά δεν γίνεται κανείς να τα αγνοήσει. Προσωπικά δεν θα πήγαινα ποτέ να τσαμπουκαλευτώ στο σπίτι μίας άλλης ομάδας, μα τι ξέρω εγώ από αυτά. Εγώ είμαι πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις.

«Τι είναι;» την ρωτάω.

Μου δείχνει με το βλέμμα πάνω από τον ώμο μου, πίσω και αριστερά. Στρέφομαι και αντικρίζω μία παρουσία που έχω δει μόνο φωτογραφικά, όμως θυμάμαι πάρα μα πάρα πολύ καλά. Καστανά μαλλιά-χείμαρροι, ψηλόλιγνο κορμί μοντέλου, αψεγάδιαστα ρούχα και μακιγιάζ. Κάθεται μερικές θέσεις μακριά μας και με κοιτάζει. Όταν τα μάτια μας ενώνονται, μου απευθύνει ένα δειλό χαμόγελο και σηκώνει το χέρι της σε χαιρετισμό. Δεν ανταποδίδω. Απομακρύνω την ματιά μου αμίλητη. Πίστευα πως το θράσος έχει όρια, αλλά προφανώς κάνω λάθος όταν αισθάνομαι κάποιον να καταλαμβάνει την θέση δίπλα μου. Ενεή γυρίζω και έρχομαι μούρη με μούρη με ατελείωτες βλεφαρίδες και τσακίρικες ίριδες. Η Έμιλι με τσιμπάει διακριτικά στο μπούτι. Αυτό ακριβώς! Τι φάση;

«Γεια! Είσαι η Λίλι, έτσι;»

«Έτσι.»

«Είμαι η Αμαρυλλίς. Είμαι φίλη του Άλεξ. Μου έχει πει τόσα πολλά για εσένα!»

Χαμογελάει και τα δόντια της είναι κάτασπρα και ολόισια. Κανείς άνθρωπος δεν μπορεί να έχει τόσο τέλεια δόντια!

«Εμένα πάλι δεν μου έχει πει τίποτα.»

Κυρίως ότι συνεχίζετε τις φιλικές σας σχέσεις.

Η Αμαρυλλίς γελάει. Ο ήχος είναι μελωδία πουλιών. Που θέλω να σκοτώσω.

«Πώς και γνωρίζεστε με τον Άλεξ;»

Η ερώτηση είναι της Έμιλι που την θέτει αντί για εμένα.

«Είμαι η Έμιλι, παρεμπιπτόντως. Κολλητή της Λίλι,» προσθέτει θέτοντας σαφώς τα όρια.

Εμείς είμαστε εδώ και εσύ είσαι εκεί.

«Είμαι η μικρότερη αδερφή της Μαίρη.»

Προφανώς εννοεί την Μαίρη Στιούαρτ, ανιχνεύτρια της ομάδας. Ώστε για αυτό μου είναι στα μέσα και στα έξω. Έχει γερό δόντι! Και είναι έτοιμη να το δαγκάσει στον λαιμό του γκόμενου μου. Βλέπω πίσω από την επίφαση της λες και η επιδερμίδα της είναι διάφανη. Προσποιείται την φίλη του, όσο οργανώνει την επίθεση της. Περιμένει την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία, για να τον διεκδικήσει. Το να με πλευρίσει, προκειμένου να την εμπιστευτώ, είναι πάγια τακτική που την ξέραμε πριν από αυτήν. Άραγε και εμένα η κατσίκα έτσι με αντιμετώπιζε; Ως δυνάμει αντίζηλο; Μπα… Σε αντίθεση με εμένα η Αλίσια δεν θα καταδεχόταν να με θεωρήσει απειλή. Εγώ, ωστόσο, δεν τρώω ταραμά.

«Εσύ με τι ασχολείσαι;» ρωτάω.

Δεν λένε ότι πρέπει να γνωρίζεις τους εχθρούς σου καλύτερα από τους φίλους σου;

«Έχω τελειώσει Νομική, αλλά δεν εργάζομαι αυτήν την περίοδο.»

 _Περιμένω να πέσει στα νύχια μου ο Άλεξ, για να με συντηρεί._

Οοοο, είναι τόσο καθωσπρέπει και χαριτωμένη και ντελικάτη και ιδανική που θέλω να της χώσω μπουνιά στο μάτι. Μπορείτε, εν τούτοις, να καταλάβετε πόσο αποπροσανατολισμένη είμαι σήμερα από το γεγονός πως δεν έχω καμία όρεξη να ασχοληθώ μαζί της. Και να σας πω και κάτι; Βαρέθηκα να χρειάζεται να περιφρουρώ την σχέση μου λες και είμαι σκύλος και πρέπει να σημαδεύω την περιοχή μου κατουρώντας. Αν ο Άλεξ θέλει να είναι μαζί της, με γεια του και χαρά του. Για αυτό δεν μπαίνω σε βαθύτερες συζητήσεις και ψαρέματα μαζί της, αντίθετα απαντώ γενικά και αδιάφορα σε ερωτήσεις που κάνει εκείνη. Προφανώς συμμερίζεται και εκείνη την ίδια αντίληψη με εμένα για τους εχθρούς. Πώς πάει το σχολείο, τι θέλω να γίνω όταν μεγαλώσω, τι θα κάνουμε στις διακοπές.

«Λέγαμε με τον Άλεξ να πάμε Παρίσι.»

Ε, αυτό δεν θα της το χάριζα! Είναι μεγάλη ικανοποίηση να βλέπω το χαμόγελο να τρέμει στα κόκκινα χείλη της.

Ευτυχώς απαλλάσσομαι από την ιερά εξέταση της όταν οι ομάδες εμφανίζονται στον αγωνιστικό χώρο και ξεκινάει ο αγώνας. Τα παιδιά, Χιούγκο, Γκουστάβ και λοιποί, έρχονται γύρω μας και η Αμαρυλλίς περνά στο υπόβαθρο. Κάνουμε σαματά σε κάθε γκολ που βάζει ο αδερφός μου και αυτά παραείναι ταπεινά ξεσπάσματα για μία κοκέτα όπως εκείνη. Παρατηρώ, ωστόσο, πως όσες φορές σώζει την μπάλα ο Άλεξ για να μην καταλήξει στα τέρματα του το χειροκρότημα της είναι πολύ πιο ενθουσιώδες. Όπως φυσικά και όταν η αδερφή της πιάνει την χρυσή μπάλα στα χέρια της σηματοδοτώντας την νίκη για τους Πάντλμηρ 380-200. Μετά το πέρας του αγώνα περιμένουμε στην αίθουσα υποδοχής να συγχαρούμε τους αθλητές.

«Έκανε φοβερό παιχνίδι ο Άλεξ σήμερα,» μου λέει εκείνη.

Γρυλλίζω την συγκατάθεση μου.

«Είναι γενικά πολύ καλός παίχτης. Εγώ τους παρακολουθώ σε κάθε αγώνα ανελλιπώς. Ακόμα και στα εκτός έδρας. Πιστεύω η Πάντλμηρ είχε να δει τόσο καλό φύλακα από όταν έπαιζε ο πατέρας του. Είναι καλύτερος παίκτης και από τον αδερφό του ακόμα.»

Ακούω τις φιλοφρονήσεις της που μοιάζουν ειλικρινείς και αναρωτιέμαι. Μήπως η Αμαρυλλίς είναι καλύτερη για εκείνον; Μήπως είναι αυτό που χρειάζεται; Μία γυναίκα μπιμπελό που θα τον ακολουθεί παντού και θα ζει μόνο για να τον θαυμάζει; Το ξανασκέφτομαι. Βασικά πιστεύω είναι αυτό ακριβώς το χαρακτηριστικό της που τον απωθεί. Αντικειμενικά είναι πιο όμορφη από εμένα. Και δεν το λέω σε μία κρίση αυτολύπησης. Ξέρετε δα πως η αυτοπεποίθηση δεν είναι κάτι που μου λείπει. Απλά εκείνη είναι γυναίκα που όταν περνάει δίπλα σου στρέφεις το κεφάλι σου να την χαζέψεις. Εγώ πάλι όχι. Ο Άλεξ σίγουρα θα μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι μαζί της. Ωστόσο δεν είναι τόσο το γεγονός πως δεν είναι ελεύθερος αυτό που τον αποτρέπει, όσο ότι ο Άλεξ δεν αντέχει γυναίκες που τον θεοποιούν. Χρειάζεται κάποια που να του τραβάει τα λουριά όσο και αν γκρινιάζει για αυτό. Έτσι δεν επιβίωσε και η σχέση του με την Αλίσια; Μπορεί να λέει πως δεν θέλει πια την καταπίεση και τα τοιαύτα, όμως πιστεύω ούτε την απόλυτη παράδοση εκ μέρους της συντρόφου του θα επιθυμούσε. Αν τον έχω ψυχολογήσει σωστά, θεωρώ πως θέλει μία γυναίκα να τον υποτάξει. Είμαι εγώ άραγε αυτή; Θα ήθελα μία τέτοια θέση;

Οι σκέψεις μου επιβεβαιώνονται, όταν εμφανίζεται μαζί με τους συμπαίκτες του και όλοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι πάνε να τον συγχαρούν. Πιο παλιά μετέφραζα την αμηχανία του σε συστολή και μετριοφροσύνη. Τώρα μου φαίνεται και σαν κάτι από σύμπλεγμα. Δεν λέω ότι είναι κακό ένας άνθρωπος να είναι έτσι. Να μην αισθάνεται άνετα με τον ρόλο του άλφα αρσενικού. Είναι ωστόσο ο άνθρωπος που εγώ αποζητώ;

Τα βλέμματα μας συναντώνται, καθώς αγκαλιάζει την Αμαρυλλίδα. Την αφήνει με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες και έρχεται προς το μέρος μου. Είναι μαγκωμένος, όπως και εγώ.

«Συγχαρητήρια,» του λέω.

«Ευχαριστώ.»

Κάνει ένα βήμα πιο κοντά μου. Φοράει ακόμα την στολή του και είναι ιδρωμένος. Παρά τις διαφωνίες μας και το πόσο απροετοίμαστη αποκαλύπτομαι ξαφνικά, το στομάχι μου γεμίζει πεταλούδες όπως κάθε φορά. Κάποια πράγματα δεν ελέγχονται, φαντάζομαι.

«Χαίρομαι πολύ που κερδίσατε εσείς τα εισιτήρια.»

Με πιάνει από τον αγκώνα πιέζοντας ελαφρά. Αυτήν την στιγμή είναι η μοναδική θώπευση που μας επιτρέπεται.

«Μίλησες στους γονείς σου για το Παρίσι; Τι σου είπαν;»

«Δεν πρόλαβα ακόμα. Θα τους ρωτήσω απόψε το βράδυ.»

Γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Θα περιμένεις να αλλάξω; Μπορούμε να πάμε κάπου να φάμε ή να βγούμε με την ομάδα. Ήταν το τελευταίο παιχνίδι της σεζόν και όλοι θέλουν να το ρίξουν έξω.»

Απομακρύνω το χέρι μου και το τρίβω απονενοημένα στο σημείο που η επιδερμίδα μου θυμάται το άγγισμα του.

«Δυστυχώς. Δεν μπορώ σήμερα. Είμαι πολύ κουρασμένη και θα θέλουν να με δουν και οι γονείς μου.»

Τα μάτια του σκυθρωπιάζουν. Όμως απόψε δεν μπορώ να τους κάνω την χάρη.

«Ούτε για λίγο;»

Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά.

Μοιάζει να κάνει κίνηση να με φιλήσει, μα σταματά κάπου στην μέση της προσπάθειας. Μάλλον τον συγκρατεί ο κόσμος που πλέει γύρω μας. Σκύβει μονάχα προς το μέρος μου, σχεδόν ακουμπώντας το πρόσωπο του στο δικό μου.

«Προσπάθησε να τους πείσεις να σε αφήσουν να πάμε στο Παρίσι. Μου έχεις λείψει απίστευτα.»

«Θα… θα προσπαθήσω,» καταπίνω τις λέξεις μου.

Απομακρύνεται σταδιακά. Πρώτα το κορμί, μετά το πρόσωπο, τελευταία τα μάτια.

«Πρέπει να πάω να αλλάξω.»

«Ναι, οκέι. Και εγώ θα πάω σπίτι.»

«Θες να σε συνοδεύσω;»

«Όχι, δεν υπάρχει λόγος. Θα βγω στο σημείο διακτινισμού και θα πάω.»

«Εντάξει.»

Παραμένει λίγο ακόμα μπροστά μου, σαν να μετανιώνει την στιγμή που θα με αφήσει – για εμένα ή για εκείνον; Ποιος ξέρει πια; Στο τέλος, ωστόσο, με αποχαιρετά με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο και μετά από μερικές ακόμα εκδηλώσεις θαυμασμού από άντρες και γυναίκες χάνεται μέσα στα αποδυτήρια. Για κάποιον ανεξήγητο λόγο βρίσκομαι πάλι μούρη με μούρη με την Αμαρυλλίδα.

«Θα έρθεις που θα γιορτάσουμε όλοι μαζί;»

Χαμογελάει, μα το φυλλοκάρδι της το ξέρει πόσο φοβάται την απάντηση μου.

Θέλω να της πω, πως δεν έχει κανένα λόγο να γιορτάσει, επειδή αυτή δεν ανήκει στο όλοι και δεν ανήκει στο μαζί. Είμαι σίγουρη πως ούτε καν ξέρει να καβαλάει μία σκούπα της προκοπής. Θέλω να της πω, πως ο Άλεξ είναι δικός μου και όσο και αν προσπαθεί για το αντίθετο δεν πρόκειται ποτέ των ποτών να γίνουμε BFFs. Θέλω να της πω ακόμα, πως κάποτε ήμουν στην θέση της και όπως όλα δείχνουν απόψε μπορεί να βρεθεί εκείνη στην δική μου. Δεν ανοίγω, ωστόσο, το στόμα μου να πω τίποτα. Δίχως να της απαντήσω, κάνω μεταβολή και φεύγω. Στην έξοδο πετυχαίνω τα παιδιά που διατηρώντας ακόμα το κέφι τους με πληροφορούν, πως θα πάνε να πιουν καμία μπύρα πριν γυρίσουν σπίτι.

«Είμαι κουρασμένη. Θα επιστρέψω.»

Ο Χιούγκο και ο Φρανκ πάνε να με πιέσουν, μα επεμβαίνει η Έμιλι που χωρίς να ξέρει τίποτα ξέρει τα πάντα.

«Εντάξει, θα τα πούμε, ε;» μου σφίγγει την παλάμη.

Ανταποδίδω την θερμή χειραψία της και την κάνω. Στο σπίτι οι γονείς μου με περιμένουν με ανοιχτές αγκάλες.

«Πώς και δεν έκατσες με τα παιδιά ή τον Άλεξ;» με ρωτάει ο πατέρας μου ενώσω τρώμε.

«Ήθελα να σας δω. Μου είχατε λείψει.»

Μετά τα μίνι εγκεφαλικά που παθαίνουν γυρίζω στην μάνα μου.

«Μαμά, μήπως με είχατε τάξει στην Άρτεμη όταν γεννήθηκα;»

Η Τζινέβρα παίρνει μία έκφραση λοβοτομής.

Αργότερα ανεβαίνω στο δωμάτιο μου. Είμαι σε υπερένταση, για αυτό αποφασίζω να αδειάσω τώρα το μπαούλο μου. Ένα από τα πρώτα πράγματα που εντοπίζω είναι το πέτσινο βραχιόλι του Ίαν. Το ακουμπώ απαλά στο κρεβάτι μου και γονατίζω μπροστά από το στρώμα κοιτώντας το. Πού να είναι τώρα; Τι να κάνει; Σε τι ρυθμό να χορεύει το κόκκινο λουλούδι επάνω στην καρδιά του;

* * *

 **Περίεργες οι αντιδράσεις της Λίλι, αλλά λογικό μου φαίνεται. Εσείς τι λέτε; Και φυσικά περιμένω γνώμη και για Αμαρυλλίς! Σχολιάκια! Σχολιάκια! Σχολιααααααααααάκια!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Χαχαχα, γατάκια, γατάκια, παντού γατάκια!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Για αυτόν τον αγαπάμε τον Άλμπους. Γιατί είναι ακριβοθώρητος, χαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Εντάξει, μεγάλη μαλακία δεν έκανε... Ακόμα :)**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Χαχα, ανοικονόμητος! Μου θύμισες την φίλη μου. Μάλλον μόνο οι Θηβαίες την χρησιμοποιείτε αυτήν την λέξη! Καλή επιτυχία για το βόλεϊ! Τι θέση παίζεις; Εγώ έπαιζα για πολλά χρόνια πασαδόρος, αλλά εσύ με το ύψος μάλλον για τριάρι σε κόβω!**

 **Προς Nushka: Χαχαχα, πυρετός ερωτήσεων. Νομίζω κάποιες ελάχιστες απαντήθηκαν σήμερα. Ή μήπως όχι;**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα υπέροχα λόγια σας. Ξέρω πόσο περιμένατε την αποκάλυψη του τατουάζ και χαίρομαι τόσο που σας άρεσε ο τρόπος που διάλεξα. Όπως επίσης και η περιγραφή του αγώνα. Μπορεί να μην έπαιζα κουίντιτς, αλλά κάτι από την ψυχολογία των ομαδικών αθλημάτων το κατέχω, χαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	42. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό πρώτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΠΡΩΤΟ**

Παραδοσιακά την παραμονή των Χριστουγέννων τρώμε στην γιαγιά και τον παππού και αυτή η παράδοση δεν πρόκειται να σπάσει φέτος. Φορτωμένοι δώρα και ψώνια, μεταφερόμαστε μέσα από το τζάκι στο αγρόκτημα στο Μπάροου. Πρώτα βγαίνει η μαμά, μετά ο μπαμπάς και τελευταία εγώ.

Πέφτω επάνω στον Ίαν.

«Τι στο…»

Μπουρδουκλώνομαι με τα ίδια μου τα πόδια και πρέπει να με συγκρατήσει εκείνος, για να μην σωριαστώ στο πάτωμα και μαζί μου τα πακέτα που κρατάω.

«Είσαι καλά;»

«Ναι, ναι, εντάξει.»

Κοιτάζω γύρω μου έκπληκτη μήπως έκανα λάθος και εμφανίστηκα σε κανένα άσχετο τζάκι στην μέση του πουθενά. Όταν σιγουρεύομαι για το οικείο περιβάλλον επιστρέφω την προσοχή μου σε εκείνον.

«Τι κάνεις εδώ;»

«Με κάλεσε ο Χιούγκο.»

Δεν προλαβαίνω να επεξεργαστώ το άκυρο της απάντησης του, επειδή η γιαγιά και ο παππούς αντιλαμβάνονται την παρουσία μου εκείνη την στιγμή και με τραβάνε στην αγκαλιά τους. Είναι τέτοια η χαρά τους που με συνθλίβουν λες και περνάω μέσα από συμπληγάδες πέτρες. Όταν επιτέλους καταφέρνω να ξεφύγω από τα κανακέματα τους, ο Ίαν έχει χαθεί κάπου στο πλήθος και εγώ πρέπει να χαιρετίσω το άπειρο σόι μου. Θείοι, θείες, ξαδέρφια, μπατζανάκηδες, συννυφάδες, κουμπάροι, κουνιάδοι και όλες οι συγγενικές σχέσεις που ποτέ μου δεν κατάφερα να ξεχωρίσω. Μέσα στο συνονθύλευμα παρατηρώ πως έχει καταφτάσει και ο Άλμπους, κατευθείαν από το στρατόπεδο. Δεν κρατιέμαι να μην πέσω επάνω του. Μπορεί όταν τον είχα μέσα στα πόδια μου να τσακωνόμασταν όπως ο σκύλος με την γάτα, αλλά τώρα που είναι μακριά μου λείπει απίστευτα.

«Αδερφούλη μου!»

Η εκπαίδευση πρέπει να τον έχει αλλάξει πολύ, επειδή όχι μόνο ανταποδίδει την αγκαλιά μου, αλλά με φιλάει σταυρωτά και στα δύο μάγουλα.

Τον πιάνω παραμάζωμα σε μία γωνία για λίγο ποιοτικό χρόνο. Προς στιγμήν το βραχυκύκλωμα μου με τον Ίαν μπαίνει σε αναμονή, μιας και προηγείται το ξεχασμένο μου αδέρφι. Μιλάμε πολλή ώρα. Τον ρωτάω για το Σώμα, με ρωτάει για το σχολείο, για το τρίαθλο, για το πρωτάθλημα. Ανταλλάσσουμε γράμματα, ωστόσο όχι τόσο συχνά. Ο Άλμπους δεν ήταν ποτέ καλός στα λόγια. Αν οι μαγικοί καθρέφτες επιτρέπονταν στο Χόγκουαρτς όλα θα ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολα, όμως εννοείται το σχολείο θέλει να μας κρατάει δέσμιους και δεσμώτες!

«Και για πες. Πώς πάει με τον Γουντ;»

Χαμογελώ αμήχανα. Του το είχα πει ότι είμαστε μαζί, θα το μάθαινε ούτως ή άλλως οπότε καλύτερα από εμένα. Ξέρω ότι ακόμα δεν έχει αποκατασταθεί η φιλία τους ούτε ξέρω αν θα αποκατασταθεί ποτέ τελείως. Ο Άλμπους δεν είναι από τους ανθρώπους που συγχωρούν εύκολα – μην σας πω πως είναι από αυτούς που δεν συγχωρούν καθόλου. Ωστόσο έχει περάσει αρκετός καιρός, ώστε να μην είναι τόσο επίπονη η συζήτηση γύρω από το θέμα Άλεξ.

«Καλά. Σχετικά.»

Μου απευθύνει μία περίεργη γκριμάτσα.

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό;»

Δεν είναι πως δεν θέλω να του πω. Απλά ντρέπομαι. Δεν γνωρίζω ούτε εγώ ακριβώς τι μου συμβαίνει και όσο και αν τον αγαπάω, δεν έχω το ίδιο θάρρος να του μιλήσω ανοιχτά όπως θα μιλούσα στην Ρόουζ ή στην Έμιλι.

«Ε, εντάξει. Εγώ στο σχολείο, εκείνος στην ομάδα. Δεν είναι τόσο εύκολο όσο το περίμενα.»

Ανοίγει το στόμα του να πει κάτι, ωστόσο τότε ακριβώς εμφανίζεται ο Τζέιμς, αργοπορημένος όπως πάντα, και μας κλείνει και τους δύο σε μία αγκαλιά-κεφαλοκλείδωμα. Μένουμε σε αυτήν την φούσκα αδερφικής αγάπης, μέχρι που η μαμά φωνάζει να βοηθήσουμε στο τραπέζι.

«Βγήκατε τελικά χθες;» ρωτάω τον Τζέιμς, καθώς πηγαίνουμε προς την κουζίνα.

«Ναι, εννοείται. Τρελή φάση.»

«Ο Άλεξ;»

«Δεν τον είδα πολύ. Έφυγε νωρίς.»

 _Μόνος του_ , είναι η επόμενη εύλογη ερώτηση, όμως της αντιστέκομαι.

Η γιαγιά μού αναθέτει να πάω στον κήπο να κόψω φρέσκα κρεμμύδια.

«Χιούγκο, γιατί δεν έρχεσαι να με βοηθήσεις;»

Παίρνουμε ένα καλάθι και βγαίνουμε έξω. Έχει ωραία ημέρα σήμερα, λιακάδα. Φτάνουμε στον μπαξέ και ξεκινάμε να κόβουμε τα ζαρζαβατικά. Η γιαγιά επιμένει να τα ξεφυτρώνουμε με το χέρι, επειδή με το ραβδί δεν βγαίνουν καλά και αφήνουμε την μισή ρίζα μέσα.

«Εσύ κάλεσες τον Ίαν;» τον ρωτάω δήθεν άνετα.

«Ναι. Τον πέτυχα σήμερα το πρωί στην αγορά που κατέβηκα τυχαία για κάτι τελευταία ψώνια και τον ρώτησα τι θα κάνει και μου είπε τίποτα και του λέω δεν παίζει, θα έρθεις μαζί μου σίγουρα! Τον λυπήθηκα, μωρέ, τον καημένο. Δεν είχε πουθενά να πάει χρονιάρα μέρα. Τα αδέρφια του είχαν κανονίσει από καιρό και να μείνει στο σπίτι της συγχωρεμένης μόνος του… Βαρύ.»

«Η Άνα;»

«Η Άνα πήγε στην Κούβα.»

«Και γιατί δεν πήγε μαζί της;»

«Αυτό δεν το ξέρω.»

Επιστρέφουμε στο σπίτι με ένα καλάθι τίγκα κρεμμύδια και νύχια τίγκα στο χώμα. Πηγαίνω στην τουαλέτα να καθαριστώ και όταν βγαίνω βλέπω τον Ίαν να περιμένει.

«Η γιαγιά σου χρειάζεται το άσπρο, καλό τραπεζομάντηλο, αλλά δεν γνωρίζω πού είναι. Μου είπε να σε ρωτήσω.»

«Στην σοφίτα. Έλα, πάμε μαζί.»

Ανεβαίνουμε τις σκάλες. Νιώθω τόσο αμήχανα που θα προτιμούσα να εξαφανιστώ. Ταυτόχρονα, όμως, δεν μπορώ να μην τον αντιμετωπίσω. Η σκέψη του δεν με έχει αφήσει να ηρεμήσω λεπτό.

Φτάνουμε στο τελευταίο πάτωμα και ανοίγω την συρταριέρα, όπου η γιαγιά φυλάσσει τα λευκά της είδη. Σκύβω να ψάξω το λευκό τραπεζομάντηλο. Σκύβει και εκείνος δίπλα μου. Η μυρωδιά του σκαρφαλώνει στα ρουθούνια μου προκαλώντας μου ελαφρύ τρέμουλο.

«Εντάξει, το βρήκα.»

Σηκώνομαι όρθια. Σηκώνεται και αυτός. Πάει να φύγει.

«Ίαν…»

Σταματάει και με κοιτάζει.

«Το Σάββατο…»

«Δεν θέλω να το συζητήσω,» με διακόπτει.

Αγκαλιάζω το λινό ύφασμα στο στήθος μου σάμπως και αυτό θα με προστατεύσει. Ή θα μου δώσει δύναμη. Ένα από τα δύο.

«Δεν γίνεται να μην το συζητήσουμε.»

Παίρνω μία μικρή ανάσα.

«Δεν έχω σταματήσει λεπτό να το σκέφτομαι,» ψελλίζω.

Τα μάτια του σαρώνουν του πρόσωπο μου. Δεν μιλάει.

«Είναι αλήθεια; Αλήθεια αυτό το τατουάζ είναι για εμένα;»

Κάνω ένα βήμα λες και είναι μαγεμένο και κάθε φορά που αναφέρομαι σε αυτό καίγομαι από την ανάγκη να το αγγίξω.

Πισωπατά διατηρώντας την απόσταση μεταξύ μας.

«Δεν είναι τίποτα.»

«Δεν είναι τίποτα;» εκπλήσσομαι. «Έχεις χτυπήσει τατουάζ το όνομα μου στην καρδιά σου και δεν είναι τίποτα;»

«Δεν είναι τίποτα σου λέω, ξέχασε το.»

«Δεν μπορώ να το ξεχάσω.»

«Δεν έπρεπε να το έχεις δει καν.»

«Ναι, αλλά το είδα.»

Φοβάμαι πως η ένταση μεταξύ μας θα τον προκαλέσει να φύγει, για αυτό υποχωρώ προς το παρόν.

«Η Άνα πώς είναι;»

Ανασηκώνει τους ώμους του.

«Δεν ξέρω.»

«Τι πάει να πει δεν ξέρεις;»

«Πάει να πει πως δεν ξέρω. Μου είπε ότι δεν θέλει να έχει πια καμία σχέση μαζί μου, επομένως δεν έχω το δικαίωμα να ξέρω.»

«Πήγε στην Κούβα;»

Γνέφει καταφατικά.

«Κοίτα, όταν γυρίσει μπορεί να…»

«Δεν θα γυρίσει.»

Ξεροκαταπίνω.

«Δεν ήξερα πως μπορούσε να γίνει αυτό. Νόμιζα ήταν υποχρεωτική η παρουσία σας στο Τριμαγικό Τουρνουά.»

«Όταν είσαι η εγγονή της διευθύντριας όλα γίνονται.»

Μειδιά θλιμμένα.

«Από ότι φαίνεται είναι η μοίρα μου να ερωτεύομαι γυναίκες με εξουσία και να πληρώνω το τίμημα για αυτό.»

«Γυναίκες;»

Κατεβάζει το βλέμμα του.

«Η γιαγιά σου θα περιμένει το τραπεζομάντηλο.»

«Και το τατουάζ;»

«Να μην σε απασχολεί. Είναι κάτι που ανήκει στο παρελθόν.»

«Εγώ δεν πιστεύω πως ανήκει στο παρελθόν.»

Μου προσφέρει ξανά τα μάτια του με μία αγανάκτηση που με καψαλίζει.

«Πάντα η ίδια. Να μην έχεις αλλάξει καθόλου.»

Σμίγω τα φρύδια μου παραξενευμένη.

«Πάντα να θέλεις αυτό που δεν μπορείς να έχεις.»

«Όχι, όχι, δεν το εννοούσα έτσι, δεν…»

Κουνάει το κεφάλι του με μία πικρία που δεν θα έπρεπε να έχει συγκεντρώσει ένα αγόρι μόνο δεκαεφτά χρόνων.

«Δεν μπορείς να παίρνεις πάντα αυτό που θέλεις, Λίλι. Η ζωή απλά δεν είναι έτσι.»

Κάνει μεταβολή και φεύγει. Μένω μόνη στην σοφίτα να αγκαλιάζω δυνατά το άσπρο τραπεζομάντηλο.

Χρειάζεται να έρθει η Ρόουζ να με φωνάξει, για να συνέλθω από την επήρεια του. Όταν κατεβαίνουμε στην τραπεζαρία και τον βλέπω ξανά να κάθεται μεταξύ του Χιούγκο και του Φρέντυ, αντιλαμβάνομαι τι ήταν αυτό που είπε. Εννοούσε ότι, τι; Ότι εγώ τον γουστάρω; Ότι τον θέλω; Ότι θέλω να είμαστε μαζί; Για αυτό τα κάνω όλα αυτά; Ότι θέλω ό,τι δεν μπορώ να έχω, που πάει να πει ότι θέλω εκείνον που αν τον ήθελα δεν θα μπορούσα να τον είχα; Για κάτσε μισό λεπτό! Αυτό δεν είναι καθόλου μα καθόλου εντάξει! Δεν τον θέλω. Δεν τον θέλω τελεία! Αν τον ήθελα, που δεν τον θέλω, μια χαρά θα μπορούσα να τον έχω. Ε, δεν θα μπορούσα; Θα μπορούσα! Το ότι δεν τον έχω σημαίνει πως δεν τον θέλω! Αυτό ακριβώς. Δεν ξέρω καν γιατί ξεκίνησα να σκέφτομαι πως τον θέλω. Αφού δεν τον θέλω. Δεν τον θέλω σε καμία των περιπτώσεων.

Και τι; Αν τον ήθελα, δεν θα με ήθελε εκείνος; Αυτό πήγε να μου δώσει να καταλάβω; Αααα, για μία στιγμή γιατί τα μπουρδουκλώσαμε! Αυτός είναι που έχει τατουάζ με το όνομα μου όχι το αντίθετο! Και τώρα βρέθηκα εγώ αυτή που τον θέλει και δεν μπορεί να τον έχει, επειδή δεν την θέλει αυτός; Όχι, αγόρι μου, δεν στα είπανε καλά! Εγώ δεν σε θέλω και για αυτό δεν μπορώ να σε έχω. Εγώ θέλω τον Άλεξ και μόνο τον Άλεξ και τέλος. Θέλω αυτό που έχω και έχω αυτό που θέλω. Σωστά; Σωστά! Τα τακτοποιήσαμε όλα; Τα τακτοποιήσαμε! Άντε πια! Που ήθελα να τα ξεμπερδέψω και μπερδεύτηκα χειρότερα! Αυτός έχει το πρόβλημα. Αυτός έχει τατουάζ άλλη κοπέλα ενώ τα έχει με άλλη. Εγώ από την αρχή τον Άλεξ ήθελα, τον Άλεξ θέλω. Και τον Άλεξ έχω. Αυτό. Τέλος!

Σε όλο το φαγητό, αποφεύγω επιδεικτικά οποιαδήποτε επαφή μαζί του. Ούτε λέξη δεν ανταλλάσσουμε ούτε βλέμμα. Όταν έρχεται η ώρα να μαζέψουμε τα πιάτα, είμαι στην κουζίνα με την μητέρα μου και πλένουμε. Επιλέγω την κατάλληλη στιγμή, μόλις ο Ίαν έχει μπει φορτωμένος με αποφάγια από το τραπέζι και προσπαθεί να τα ακουμπήσει δίπλα στον νεροχύτη.

«Μανούλα;»

«Ναι;»

«Θα με αφήσεις να πάω με τον Άλεξ στο Παρίσι για μερικές ημέρες;»

Άρπα την τώρα! Πόσο μεγαλύτερη απόδειξη χρειάζεσαι ότι δεν σε θέλω, δεν σε ήθελα και ούτε θα σε θέλω ποτέ!

«Πόσες ημέρες;»

«Έλεγα, αν δεν έχεις πρόβλημα, να πήγαινα από τις είκοσι επτά μέχρι την παραμονή και έπειτα να ερχόμουν εδώ να αλλάξουμε μαζί χρόνο. Πέντε μερούλες μοναχά.»

Η μαμά μου το σκέφτεται λιγουλάκι.

«Αν ο πατέρας σου δεν έχει πρόβλημα.»

Που πάει να πει, ναι!

«Σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ!» την αγκαλιάζω.

Κοιτάζω πάνω από τον ώμο της τον Ίαν να φεύγει από την κουζίνα. Χαμογελώ ικανοποιημένη.

Μετά το συμμάζεμα οι μεγάλοι πάνε να κοιμηθούν για κάποια ώρα, ενώ μερικοί – βλέπε Τζέιμς και Άλμπους – είναι καλεσμένοι και αλλού και φεύγουν. Μένουμε στο σαλόνι εγώ, ο Χιούγκο, η Ρόουζ, τα δίδυμα, ο Φρέντυ, η Ροξάν και ο Ίαν. Ο Γκιντεόν προτείνει να παίξουμε μία _Νύχτα στο Παλέρμο_. Δεν είμαι πολύ καλή σε αυτό το παιχνίδι, αλλά διασκεδάζω πάντα επομένως δέχομαι, όπως όλοι. Στρωνόμαστε σε καναπέδες και κατάχαμα πάνω στα παχιά χαλιά της γιαγιάς γύρω από το μεγάλο τζάκι και ο Φαμπιάν μοιράζει την τράπουλα. Η Ροξάν αναλαμβάνει την αφήγηση. Έχει την πιο μελωδική φωνή από όλους μας.

«Πέφτει η Νύχτα στο Παλέρμο. Όλοι κοιμούνται. Οι δύο δολοφόνοι ανοίγουν τα μάτια τους και κοιτάνε ο ένας τον άλλον.»

Έχω πετύχει την κάρτα με το ραβδί, που σημαίνει ότι είμαι ο ένας από τους δύο δολοφόνους. Ανοίγω τα μάτια μου και ψάχνω να βρω τον δεύτερο. Μέσα στο κόκκινο φως από τις ανταύγειες της φωτιάς, το πορτοκαλί του σούρουπου και το θάμπος από τα γιορτινά λαμπάκια οι κόρες του Ίαν μοιάζουν να φλέγονται.

«Οι δύο δολοφόνοι κλείνουν τα μάτια τους. Ο ένας δολοφόνος που έχει το ραβδί βγάζει την γλώσσα έξω. Ο χαφιές ανοίγει τα μάτια του και βλέπει ποιος είναι.»

Βγάζω την γλώσσα μου όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορώ περιμένοντας να μαρτυρηθώ στον παίκτη ή την παίκτρια που πήρε την κάρτα με την χύτρα. Έχει κάτι το ανατριχιαστικό η όλη φάση.

«Ο χαφιές κλείνει τα μάτια του, ο δολοφόνος βάζει την γλώσσα μέσα. Και ξημερώνει η ημέρα στο Παλέρμο.»

Αμέσως αρχίζουμε όλοι τις εικασίες.

«Εγώ λέω ότι είναι η Ροξάν!» πετάγεται ο Φρέντυ.

«Γιατί;» απαιτεί η αδερφή του.

«Γιατί όταν είπες να βγάλει ο δολοφόνος την γλώσσα έξω μπέρδεψες λίγο τα λόγια σου σαν αμέσως μετά να έβγαλες εσύ την γλώσσα σου έξω!»

«Αυτό είναι καθαρή λασπολογία στο πρόσωπο μου!» εξανίσταται η Ροξάν.

«Εγώ πιστεύω ότι είναι ο Φαμπιάν,» λέει ο Γκιντεόν. «Παραείναι ήσυχος για την κανονική του κατάσταση. Σίγουρα κάτι κρύβει.»

«Η δολοφόνος είναι η Λίλι.»

What – da – fuck?

«Τι;» κοιτάζω γεμάτη κατηγόρια τον Ίαν.

Κάποιος δεν κατάλαβε καλά τους κανόνες. Υποτίθεται είμαστε συνέταιροι στο έγκλημα, φίλε μου!

«Γιατί το λες, Ίαν;» ρωτάει ο Χιούγκο.

«Γιατί κάνει αυτήν την χειρονομία που κάνει πάντα όταν έχει κάτι να κρύψει. Παίζει τα μαλλιά της μεταξύ του δείκτη και του μέσου στο αριστερό της χέρι.»

«Σιγά τώρα!»

Κατεβάζω το χέρι μου από τα μαλλιά μου.

«Χμμμ,» με κοιτάζει ύποπτα ο Χιούγκο όπως και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι.

«Εσύ θες να μας σκοτώσεις, μικρό τέρας;»

«Έλα, βλακείες!» επιτίθεμαι στον Φρέντυ. «Πιστεύετε αλήθεια τον Ίαν; Να υπενθυμίσω ότι δεν είναι μέλος της οικογένειας. Και είναι και Σλίδεριν. Εγώ λέω ότι αυτός είναι ο δολοφόνος!»

Μία σου και μία μου, θα το μετανιώσεις. Με το ίδιο νόμισμα θα το πληρώσεις.

Θα αλληλοεξοντωθούμε μεταξύ μας όπως πάει, αλλά δεν πρόκειται να τον αφήσω να βγει λάδι με την τσατσιά του.

«Λιλούκο μου, λυπάμαι, αλλά θα συμφωνήσω με τον Ίαν.»

Και η Ρόουζ; Όχι η Ρόουζ, όχι! Αν με δώσει η Ρόουζ, τότε κανείς δεν θα μείνει να με υπερασπιστεί!

«Έχει δίκιο. Παίζεις πάντα με τα μαλλιά σου όταν έχεις κάτι να κρύψεις.»

Κάτσε μία στιγμή. Ειλικρινά το κάνω αυτό;

«Εγώ λέω να ψηφίσουμε!» προτείνει ο Γκιντεόν.

«Ναι, ας ψηφίσουμε,» ακολουθεί και η σκιά του, ο Φαμπιάν.

Όλοι ανεξαιρέτως ψηφίζουν εμένα ως δολοφόνο. Σε μία ύστατη μου προσπάθεια ψηφίζω τον Ίαν.

«Λοιπόν, για πες, είσαι;» ρωτάει ο Χιούγκο εφόσον πια έχω βγει από το παιχνίδι.

«Ναι, ρε άτιμα, είμαι!» τους πετάω την κάρτα μου.

Όλοι ζητωκραυγάζουν. Αναλαμβάνω εγώ τώρα ρόλο αφηγήτριας μιας και δεν παίζω πια. Η νύχτα πέφτει στο Παλέρμο και ο Ίαν ανοίγει τα μάτια του. Του απευθύνω το πιο σκοτεινό μου βλέμμα. Δεν αντιδρά. Με το κεφάλι του μου δείχνει την Ρόουζ. Ξανακλείνει τα βλέφαρα του.

«Η ημέρα ξημερώνει στο Παλέρμο και Ρόουζ πέθανες.»

«Ω, τι κρίμα!»

Δεν μπορώ να μην θαυμάσω την περίφημη στρατηγική του. Όχι μόνο βγάζοντας την Ρόουζ εκμηδένισε ουσιαστικά την μόνη απειλή του – όλοι οι άλλοι παραείναι χαζοί για να τον ψυλλιαστούν – αλλά δίνοντας με στην κυριολεξία απέστρεψε και όλες τις υποψίες από το πρόσωπο του.

«Ο Ίαν αποκλείεται να είναι. Εγώ πιστεύω ότι είναι ο χαφιές για αυτό και έδωσε την Λίλι,» καταλήγει ο πανέξυπνος Χιούγκο και όλοι συμφωνούν.

Τους παρατηρώ να εξουδετερώνουν ο ένας τον άλλον με τον Ίαν να παραμένει αλώβητος. Περιττό να αναφέρω, ότι κερδίζει. Η Ρόουζ αποδείχτηκε ο χαφιές. Όλοι μένουν με το στόμα ανοιχτό άμα τη αποκαλύψει του. Μην τολμήσετε να πείτε ότι δε σας προειδοποίησα!

«Εσύ είσαι; Μα τότε γιατί κατηγόρησες την Λίλι;» απορεί εύλογα η Ροξάν.

«Νικήσαμε δεν νικήσαμε;» απαντά αφοπλιστικά εκείνος.

Είναι από τις ελάχιστες φορές που το χαμόγελο φτάνει μέχρι τα μάτια του.

* * *

 **Αγαπώ Μία Νύχτα στο Παλέρμο! Γράψτε μου πώς σας φάνηκε έτσι όπως την χρησιμοποίησα εδώ και τις υπόλοιπες εντυπώσεις σας από το κεφάλαιο! Και εννοείται την γνώμη σας για την διάδραση μεταξύ Ίαν και Λίλι!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Νομίζω και ο Ίαν συμφωνεί μαζί σου για την Λίλι, χιχι!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Χαχαχα, σας ετοιμάζω το κάτιτι σας για Αγ. Βαλεντίνου. Αναμείνατε στην οθόνη σας!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Αχ, για όλους νοιάζεσαι. Μεγάλη καρδιά, μεγάλη! :)**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Εξελίξεις έχουμε. Τώρα, δυσάρεστες... ευχάριστες...**

 **Προς Νέλι: Η επιθυμία σας πραγματοποιήθηκε, κυρία μου, και συναντήθηκαν! Τι άλλο θέλετε!**

 **Σας εύχομαι καλά αποτέλεσμα για όσες έχετε εξεταστική. Να σκίσετε!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	43. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό δεύτερο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟ**

Η Ρόουζ αποφάσισε να πρωτοτυπήσει φέτος και αντί για κλασσικό δώρο μου προσέφερε μία επίσκεψη σε σαλόνι ομορφιάς. Μία ημέρα μετά τα Χριστούγεννα και είμαστε σε ένα ξενοδοχείο στο Μπαθ με ολόκληρη εγκατάσταση σπα. Δεν έχω έρθει ποτέ πριν σε αντίστοιχο ινστιτούτο καλλονής και κοιτάζω γύρω μου σαν βλαμμένο. Όλοι οι χώροι είναι κάτασπροι και πεντακάθαροι – στολισμένοι μόνο με μερικά διακοσμητικά φυτά και αρωματικά κεριά. Μπαίνουμε μέσα στην σάλα υποδοχής και κατευθυνόμαστε στον γκισέ, όπου μία μαύρη υπάλληλος με άψογα μαλλιά, άψογο μακιγιάζ, άψογα ρούχα ΚΑΙ άψογα νύχια μας καλωσορίζει. Έχει και άψογη φωνή.

«Καλώς ήρθατε στο Κέντρο Ομορφιάς και Ευεξίας Αγάπα τον Εαυτό σου Πρώτα. Έχετε κλείσει κάποιο ραντεβού;»

«Μάλιστα. Στο όνομα Γουίζλη,» ενημερώνει η Ρόουζ.

Η επιλογή της με εξέπληξε, μα μερικές φορές η ξαδερφούλα μου είναι γεμάτη ευχάριστες εκπλήξεις.

«Πολύ ωραία. Για δύο άτομα, σωστά;»

«Πολύ σωστά.»

Η άψογη ρεσεψιονίστ μας προσφέρει το άψογο χαμόγελο της.

«Παρακαλώ, συμπληρώστε αυτό το ερωτηματολόγιο και μία κοπέλα θα σας αναλάβει αμέσως μετά.»

Παίρνουμε στυλό και χαρτί και καθόμαστε σε ένα διθέσιο καναπεδάκι, για να φέρουμε εις πέρας την αποστολή μας.

«Τόσες πληροφορίες για εμένα ούτε η μάνα μου δεν τις ξέρει,» σχολιάζω χαμηλόφωνα και η Ρόουζ δίπλα μου γελάει απαλά. «Τι στο καλό είναι το ΑΑΑΜ;»

Η Ρόουζ κοιτάζει το ερωτηματολόγιο επάνω από τον ώμο μου, για να εντοπίσει τι εννοώ.

«Δεν ξέρω. Α, να έχει επεξήγηση δίπλα. Αυτόνομη Αισθητηριακή Απόκριση Μεσημβρινού.»

Ανταλλάσσουμε ένα βλέμμα. Πολύ μας το επεξήγησαν!

«Πάντως ακούγεται επιστημονικό.»

«Ναι, αλλά εγώ το έχω αυτό τώρα ή όχι;» απορώ.

Η Ρόουζ μοιάζει όσο αβοήθητη αισθάνομαι και εγώ. Ευτυχώς απαλλασσόμαστε από την μιζέρια μας από μία φωνή.

«Καλημέρα και χρόνια πολλά! Είμαι η Ήβη, θα είμαι η συνοδός σας για σήμερα.»

Μία κοπέλα μας χαιρετά – η επιτομή της χαράς. Ξανθιά, μπουκλωτή, γαλανομάτα, κοντούλα και τσουπωτή με ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο ως τα αυτιά. Φατσούλα που σου εμπνέει μόνο θετικές αντιδράσεις. Εκτός και αν είσαι ψυχασθενής δολοφόνος. Τώρα που το σκέφτομαι…

«Ελάτε μαζί μου παρακαλώ.»

Μας παίρνει τα ερωτηματολόγια μισοσυμπληρωμένα και μας καλεί να την ακολουθήσουμε. Φοράει άσπρη, ιατρική ρόμπα και ίδια δα αρχίζω να φοβάμαι πως τελικά η Ρόουζ μου έκλεισε ραντεβού να βγάλω δόντι παρά να κάνω καθαρισμό προσώπου. Οι φόβοι μου κορυφώνονται καθώς η Ήβη μας οδηγεί σε ένα δωμάτιο με δύο ιατρικά κρεβάτια εξέτασης.

«Παρακαλώ,» μας προτρέπει να καθίσουμε.

Μας παίρνει τα παλτά και τις τσάντες και μας προσφέρει ένα πακέτο σφραγισμένο, το οποίο περιέχει ένα λευκό μπουρνούζι, ένα ζευγάρι λευκές παντόφλες και ένα σκουφάκι ροζ-διαφανές για τα μαλλιά.

«Μπορείτε να αλλάξετε στο παραβάν. Θα ξεκινήσουμε με αποτρίχωση, μανικιούρ-πεντικιούρ και αρωματοθεραπεία, θα περάσουμε σε υδροθεραπεία και μασάζ με ηφαιστειακές πέτρες και θα ολοκληρώσουμε με περιποίηση προσώπου και μαλλιών.»

Άλλο ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο και εγώ με την Ρόουζ κρυβόμαστε για να γδυθούμε. Το μπουρνούζι είναι τόσο χνουδωτό που θέλω να κάνω παιδιά μαζί του. Μόλις είμαστε και οι δύο έτοιμες, ξαπλώνουμε η κάθε μία σε ένα κρεβάτι και το πατιρντί ξεκινά. Τρεις κοπέλες δουλεύουν ακατάπαυστα στην κάθε μία μας. Η μία στα πόδια, η άλλη στα χέρια και η τρίτη στην αποτρίχωση. Η Ήβη βγάζει τα φρύδια της Ρόουζ και από τον τρόπο που κατευθύνει τις άλλες αντιλαμβάνομαι πως πρέπει να είναι η προϊσταμένη. Στην αρχή αισθάνομαι κάπως άβολα με την παρουσία τους, μα στην πορεία χαλαρώνω και ξεκινάμε να μιλάμε με την Ρόουζ για όλα και για τίποτα. Της έχω ήδη πει ότι αύριο θα πάμε με τον Άλεξ στο Παρίσι – συγκεκριμένα πρώτα το είπα σε εκείνη και μετά το ανακοίνωσα σε αυτόν – και τώρα συζητάμε για τις λεπτομέρειες.

«Θέλετε αποτρίχωση και στο μπικίνι;» με ρωτάει η Σίσι, η κοπέλα που με αποτριχώνει.

«Θέλει, θέλει. Βραζιλιάνικο,» επεμβαίνει η Ρόουζ.

«Τι είναι πάλι αυτό;»

«Θα δεις, θα δεις.»

Απορροφώμαι ξανά στην κουβέντα μου με την Ρόουζ και ξεχνάω τις χειρονομίες της κοπέλας.

«Που λες την είδα την λεγάμενη. Ήταν στο γήπεδο, όταν πήγαμε την Κυριακή. Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τόσο όγκο σε μαλλιά. Άσε δε το τακούνι! Φορούσε μία μπότα πάνω από το γόνατο και τα πόδια της τόσο αδύνατα και μακριά που έλεγες ότι είναι ξυλοπόδαρη. Και τόσο μακιγιάζ, ξέρεις αυτό που φοράω τόσο πολύ, ώστε να φαίνεται πως δεν φοράω καθόλου και… ΑΟΟΟΟΟΟΟΥΥΥΥΥΥΥΥΥΥΥΤΣ!»

Αν δεν με συγκρατούσαν τα χέρια της Σίσι, η κοπέλα που μου κάνει το πεντικιούρ θα είχε φάει κλοτσιά στην μούρη. Δεν έχω ξανανιώσει τέτοιο πόνο! Και έχω πάθει συγκάματα από σκούπα, εντάξει; Ξέρω τι πάει να πει πόνος!

«Τι στο καλό ήταν αυτό, Χελένα μου!»

Οι κοπέλες με κοιτάνε περίεργα.

«Βραζιλιάνικο,» απαντάει αποστομωτικά η Σίσι.

Δεν τολμάω να ζητήσω επεξηγήσεις.

Λίγη ώρα αργότερα έχουμε μείνει άτριχες και αψεγάδιαστες με νύχια ποδιών και χεριών στην επιτομή της τελειότητας. Η Ρόουζ διάλεξε ένα σεμνό Γαλλικό. Εγώ επέλεξα ένα εορταστικό μαύρο.

«Αααχ, επί καθημερινής βάσης είναι πολύ ωραία η μαγεία που όλα τα κάνεις στο άψε-σβήσε, αλλά από καιρό εις καιρό αξίζει να προτιμάς τον πιο αργό, μανγκλ τρόπο.»

Επιπλέουμε μόνες μας σε μία πισίνα-τζακούζι απολαμβάνοντας την γαργαλιστική αίσθηση του υδρομασάζ. Συμφωνώ απόλυτα με την Ρόουζ. Κάποιες φορές ο χρόνος που αφιερώνεις στον εαυτό σου είναι πολύ σημαντικός. Ιδίως όταν βρίσκεις την ιδανική ευκαιρία, για να ζητήσεις ζουμερές λεπτομέρειες από την αγαπημένη σου ξαδέρφη. Ναι, γιατί δεν ξέρω αν σας το είπα, εγώ όμως από το Παρίσι παρθένα δεν γυρίζω!

«Θα το κάνω με τον Άλεξ.»

Περιμένω πως η Ρόουζ θα πνιγεί από την κατάπληξη. Αντί αυτού παραμένει με τα μάτια κλειστά και το κεφάλι της ξαπλωμένο στο ειδικό μαξιλαράκι στην άκρη της πισίνας. Μόνη ένδειξη πως αντιλήφθηκε τα λεγόμενα μου το πονηρό χαμόγελο που σχηματίζεται στα νοτισμένα χείλη της.

«Εντάξει.»

Της έχω ήδη περιγράψει στα γράμματα μου τις δύο προηγούμενες περιπτώσεις που παραλίγο να συμβεί το μοιραίο, για αυτό μάλλον δεν απορεί.

«Εντάξει; Μόνο αυτό έχεις να πεις;» εξανίσταμαι. «Δεν έχεις να μου δώσεις καμία πρακτική συμβουλή;»

«Νομίζω δεν περίμενες την συμβουλή μου τις άλλες φορές,» μου βγάζει πειρακτικά την γλώσσα.

«Ναι, και τα είδαμε τα χαΐρια μου.»

Η Ρόουζ ανοίγει τα μάτια της και με κοιτάζει σοβαρά.

«Για το μόνο που μπορώ να σε συμβουλέψω είναι να είσαι σίγουρη.»

«Και ερωτευμένη.»

«Όχι, αυτό όχι. Αυτό δεν χρειάζεται.»

Αγκαλιάζει με τα χέρια της τις μπουρμπουλήθρες του νερού.

«Ο έρωτας είναι κάτι το τόσο προσωπικό που καταντά γελοίο να επιτάσσεις πως μία κοπέλα πρέπει να αισθάνεται ερωτευμένη, για να κάνει σεξ με κάποιον. Θέλεις να κάνεις σεξ και για αυτό το κάνεις. Δεν είναι η χίμαιρα του έρωτα που θα σε οδηγήσει σε αυτήν την ανάγκη. Απλά όταν είσαι εξοικειωμένος με τον άλλο, τείνεις να αισθάνεσαι και καλύτερα σε αυτήν την καθαυτή πράξη. Και συνήθως όταν νιώθεις έντονα για κάποιον, νιώθεις και την ανάγκη να το εκφράσεις και σωματικά. Μπορεί ωστόσο να είναι και μία παντελώς βιολογική επιταγή και αυτό δεν μειώνει την σημασία της. Είσαι στην ηλικία που το σώμα σου έχει ωριμάσει και είναι έτοιμο για αυτήν την κατάκτηση. Το πρόβλημα δημιουργείται όταν το μυαλό σου δεν είναι ακόμα αντίστοιχα ώριμο. Το να λες πως είσαι ερωτευμένη είναι περισσότερο κατευθυντήρια οδηγία. Μπορώ να αισθανθώ τον έρωτα, άρα είμαι και νοητικά έτοιμη. Προσωπικά μου φαίνεται τελείως επιτήδευση όλο αυτό.»

Ανοιγοκλείνω τα ματόκλαδα μου δυο-τρεις φορές.

«Κολπικός οργασμός τελικά υπάρχει;»

Η Ρόουζ γελάει.

«Επομένως να υποθέσω πως έχεις συγχωρήσει τις όποιες ατασθαλίες του Άλεξ.»

«Όχι, ακριβώς,» παραδέχομαι. «Απλά κατέληξα πως όσο πιο πολύ ψάχνομαι, τόσο πιο εύκολα θα βρίσκω αιτίες για καυγάδες. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να μην έχουμε ποτέ κανένα πρόβλημα.»

Και βαρέθηκα να περιμένω. Και θέλω τον Άλεξ και μόνο.

«Και ο Ίαν;»

Τελικά είμαι εγώ αυτή που πνίγεται.

«Τι ο Ίαν;»

Δεν της έχω πει λέξη. Άλλωστε τι να της πω; Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα να της πω. Τίποτα απολύτως.

«Λιλς, σε είδα πώς τον κοιτούσες όλη την Παραμονή.»

Δεν το λέει με κατηγόρια, μα με γλυκιά συγκατάβαση.

«Πώς τον κοιτούσα; Φυσιολογικότατα τον κοιτούσα.»

Εγώ το λέω με κατηγόρια.

«Μάλλον έχεις δίκιο. Όπως είπες δεν υπάρχει λόγος να υπεραναλύονται τα πράγματα,» υποχωρεί η Ρόουζ.

Δεν ξέρω αν ευθύνεται το τρομαγμένο βλέμμα μου και φοβήθηκε μήπως πάθω καμία ανακοπή χρονιάρες μέρες.

«Οπότε θα γλεντήσετε στο Παρίσι,» χαμογελάει ξανά και η συζήτηση επιστρέφει σε ήρεμα νερά μετά την προσωρινή φουρτούνα.

«Τουλάχιστον έτσι ελπίζω. Έχουμε δύο στις δύο αποτυχία! Εσάς πώς ήταν η πρώτη σας φορά με τον Σκόρπ;»

Παίρνει μία επίπονη γκριμάτσα.

«Άσε, δεν θέλεις να ξέρεις.»

«Τόσο χάλια;»

«Τόσο.»

«Και γιατί έκατσες μαζί του;»

Δεν απαντάει στην καθόλα λογική ερώτηση μου.

«Όμως, εντάξει, εμείς ήμασταν και οι δύο άπειροι εξ ου και τα κάναμε όλα λάθος. Ο Άλεξ κάτι παραπάνω θα ξέρει.»

«Ναι, εξαιτίας της κατσίκας,» γρούζω. «Για αυτό χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια σου. Πρέπει να είμαι καλύτερη από αυτήν.»

«Άρχισες πάλι τα παλαβά σου;» με ψέγει η Ρόουζ.

«Έλα, σε παρακαλώ! Εσύ το κάνεις τόσο καιρό. Πες μου κανένα εξωτικό κόλπο.»

«Λιλούκο μου, ό,τι και αν σου πω, υπάρχει μεγάλη πιθανότητα να μην τα θυμάσαι καν αν πονέσεις τόσο πολύ όσο πόνεσα εγώ.»

Ωχ, μανουλίτσα μου!

«Λες να πονέσω πολύ;»

«Πρέπει να φροντίσετε να έχεις υγρανθεί ικανοποιητικά, ώστε να μην πονέσει. Όμως πρώτη φορά είναι. Ένα τσιμπηματάκι, κάτι, θα το νιώσεις.»

Και δεν τα πάω καλά με τα τσιμπήματα, δεν τα πάω καθόλου καλά με τα τσιμπήματα!

«Και θα βγάλω και πολύ αίμα;»

«Αυτό δεν το ξέρω. Σώμα με σώμα διαφέρει.»

«Ναι, αλλά είμαστε συγγενείς! Κάποια κοινά dna-ο-τέτοια θα τα έχουμε!»

«Εντάξει, εγώ έβγαλα αρκετό. Εσύ όμως γυμνάζεσαι έντονα. Αυτό συμβάλει να μην βγάλεις πολύ αίμα.»

«Ναι αυτό το ξέρω. Μου το είπε και η μάνα μου.»

Με είχε εκπλήξει η εξήγηση της, να σας πω την αλήθεια. Έχουμε λάβει τέτοια πλύση εγκεφάλου από τα μέσα και λοιπά για την γυναικεία παρθενιά και την γυναικεία παρθενιά που έχει γίνει η τρίχα τριχιά. Σε αντίθεση με την κοινή αντίληψη, ωστόσο, ο παρθενικός υμένας δεν είναι κάτι σαν τοιχίο που το πέος διατρυπά κατά την διείσδυση, αλλά μία μεμβράνη στην κορυφή της εισόδου του κόλπου, κάτι σαν αψίδα δηλαδή, που ανάλογα το πάχος του αντρικού οργάνου και την δύναμη που ασκείται μπορεί να τραυματιστεί. Δεν είναι ωστόσο απαραίτητο. Και αν λάβει κανείς υπόψη πόσες γυναίκες έχουν θανατωθεί και θανατώνονται ακόμα και σήμερα ή γίνονται θύματα λεκτικής ή και σωματικής βίας και γενικά σπιλώνονται από ένα τόσο απειροελάχιστης σημασίας σημείο του κορμιού τους! Είναι τόσο θλιβερό. Ειδικά που με αναγκάζει να συμφωνήσω με τις απόψεις της Πένυ!

«Άρα μην αγχώνεσαι. Μπορεί να έχεις πάθει ήδη ρήξη του υμένα και να μην ματώσεις καν.»

Αυτό με καθησυχάζει, κάπως. Παραμένω ωστόσο με ένα εκατομμύριο απορίες.

«Και με το στοματικό;»

«Τι με το στοματικό;»

«Τι γίνεται με το στοματικό;»

«Λίλι, δεν καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς.»

«Ε, πώς το κάνεις, βρε παιδάκι μου; Ποια είναι τα βήματα;»

Η Ρόουζ μόλις αρχίζει να έρχεται σε δύσκολη θέση.

«Τι να σου πω και εσένα τώρα,» μονολογεί. «Λοιπόν, ας ξεκινήσουμε από τα βασικά. Δεν βάζεις δόντια!»

«Δεν βάζω δόντια, οκέι.»

«Δεν το πιάνεις πολύ δυνατά. Είναι ευαίσθητοι εκεί.»

«Οκέι και αυτό. Το έχω.»

«Στην αρχή μην προσπαθήσεις να το κάνεις τελείως με το στόμα. Θέλει αρκετή εξάσκηση, για να επιτύχεις το ιδανικό αποτέλεσμα. Ξεκίνα συντηρητικά ικανοποιώντας τον κυρίως με το χέρι και χρησιμοποίησε το στόμα σου για το κεφάλι.»

Κρύβει το πρόσωπο της με τα χέρια της.

«Μέρλιν, η μάνα σου θα με σκοτώσει!»

«Άσε τα αυτά τώρα. Πες παρακάτω.»

«Δεν έχει παρακάτω! Κάνε το εκεί για μερικά λεπτά και κάποια στιγμή θα έρθει.»

«Πώς είναι αυτό το θα έρθει; Πώς θα το καταλάβω;»

«Μάλλον από το άσπρο υγρό που θα σε πιτσιλήσει στην μούρη. Πρόσεχε μόνο μην σε βρει στο μάτι. Θα τσούζει για μία εβδομάδα!»

Ίουυυυυυυυ!

Η σιχαμερή εικόνα, εν τούτοις, δεν με αποθαρρύνει και συνεχίζω τις απανωτές ερωτήσεις. Τώρα που βρήκαμε παπά, ας θάψουμε πέντε-έξι.

«Ποια είναι η πιο κατάλληλη στάση για την πρώτη φορά;»

«Αντικειμενικά μιλώντας θα έλεγα η γυναίκα από πάνω. Ξέρεις ελέγχεις καλύτερα την διείσδυση έτσι και μπορείς να καθορίσεις τον ρυθμό και τα λοιπά. Επειδή, όμως, είσαι άπειρη, καλύτερα να τον αφήσεις να κάνει αυτός παιχνίδι. Ιεραποστολικά που λένε.»

«Εσύ πρωκτικό έχεις κάνει;»

Η Ρόουζ τσαλαβουτά με δύναμη τα χέρια της στο νερό καταβρέχοντας μας.

«Εδώ βάζω βέτο!»

«Έλα, θέλω να μάθω!»

«Ξεκίνα με τα βασικά και την επόμενη φορά τα ξαναλέμε!»

Μετάφραση: το έχω κάνει, αλλά δεν θέλω να το συζητήσω μαζί σου. Μα τι στο καλό; Είναι το πρωκτικό το νέο 69; Δεν προλαβαίνω να πληροφορηθώ περαιτέρω. Η Ήβη εμφανίζεται εκείνη την στιγμή.

«Έτοιμες να περάσουμε στο μασάζ;»

Έχω λίγο δυσκολία να χαλαρώσω στην αρχή που με ακουμπάει μία άγνωστη μου κοπέλα, ωστόσο τα χέρια της είναι βάλσαμο και πολύ γρήγορα λιώνω σαν κεράκι. Χαλαρώνω μάλιστα τόσο πολύ που με παίρνει και λίγο ο ύπνος.

«Αααχ, ήταν φοβερά!» αναφωνώ.

Είμαστε πια στο τελευταίο στάδιο, αργά το απόγευμα πια – περιποίηση προσώπου και μαλλιών. Έχουμε και η Ρόουζ και εγώ από μία μάσκα στο πρόσωπο μετά από βαθύ καθαρισμό με ατμό και φυτικό καστορέλαιο στα μαλλιά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! Ήταν εκπληκτικό δώρο!»

Εγώ της πήρα ένα βρακί, από αυτά τα ξετσίπωτα που αρέσουν στον Σκόρπιους. Κρυφά πήρα ένα και για εμένα, αλλά αυτό θα μείνει μεταξύ μας, εντάξει; Σας προειδοποιώ: ξέρω πού μένετε!

«Θα πας μαναράκι στον Άλεξ,» γελάει προσεκτικά η Ρόουζ μην της σπάσει η μάσκα.

Ναι στον Άλεξ. Στον Άλεξ.

Για αυτόν είναι όλα.

Όταν βγαίνουμε από το Ινστιτούτο Ομορφιάς είναι πλέον βράδυ και νιώθω τόσο ανανεωμένη, λες και είμαι άλλος άνθρωπος. Η Ρόουζ με συνοδεύει ως το σημείο διακτινισμού. Εγώ θα επιστρέψω σπίτι να τελειώσω τις βαλίτσες μου για το ταξίδι αύριο και εκείνη θα πάει στον Σκόρπιους. Οι γονείς του και οι παππούδες του έχουν πάει στην Μεριμπέλ και έχουν όλο το μέγαρο δικό τους μέχρι την Πρωτοχρονιά οπότε θα πάνε και αυτοί στην Γαλλία.

«Καλό ταξίδι να έχεις και να περάσετε τέλεια,» με αγκαλιάζει.

«Σε ευχαριστώ. Για όλα,» την φιλάω ρουφηχτά στο μάγουλο.

Όταν γυρίζω σπίτι οι γονείς μου παρατηρούν με θαυμασμό πόσο λάμπω και πόσο φρέσκια δείχνω.

Είπαμε. Όλα για τον Άλεξ.

* * *

 **Ε, δεν θα κάνει μόνο η Ρόουζ δώρα! Σας έχω και εγώ το κάτιτι σας! Σχολιάστε, αν το περιμένατε, αλλιώς φαντάζομαι θα το δείτε την Πέμπτη ;(**

 **Προς Νέλι: Πολλή χημεία, πολλή! Αφού όταν γράφω σκηνές Λίλι-Ίαν φοβάμαι μην ανατιναχτεί το σπίτι! Ε, και οι δύο κέρδισαν. Έτσι είναι οι κανόνες.**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Να πω την αλήθεια μου δεν κατάλαβα γιατί εκνευρίστηκες τόσο.**

 **Προς Yolanda: Να πω ότι βγήκες σωστή για τις σπασμωδικές κινήσεις ή να μην το πω, χαχα!**

 **Προς Nushka: Συγχωρημένη, αλλά τα δεκάρια στα μαθήματα τα θέλω αφιέρωση, χαχα! Πολύ μου άρεσε η ανάλυση σου, πολύ διορατική! Και μην ανησυχείς, εδώ εγώ είμαι μπερδεμένη που το γράφω κιόλας!**

 **Προς Natassa22:** Δηλαδη τι θελει αυτος ο ανθρωπος επιτελους; **Πολύ γέλασα με την αγανάκτηση σου. Αλλά έχεις και εσύ τα δίκια σου! Πολύ μυστήριο, πολύ!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Μου άρεσε η προσέγγιση σου για το τατουάζ. Μήπως να δεις και για την λογοτεχνική κριτική με άλλο μάτι;**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ, πολύ για τα όμορφα σχολιάκια σας. Εύχομαι να είστε πάντα ερωτευμένες, γιατί ο έρωτας είναι διάθεση, όχι κατάσταση.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Τι σπουδάζετε αλήθεια;**


	44. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό τρίτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΤΡΙΤΟ**

Τα πράγματα δεν εξελίσσονται όπως τα περιμένω.

Μα ας τα πάρουμε από την αρχή.

Ο Άλεξ μου ζήτησε να πάω από το σπίτι του και να μεταφερθούμε μαζί στο Παρίσι, επομένως ξυπνώ πρωί-πρωί, τρώω το πρωινό μου, πλένομαι, ντύνομαι, ετοιμάζομαι, χαιρετάω τους γονείς μου και με τα πράγματα μου τακτοποιημένα σε μία τσάντα με ξόρκι διεύρυνσης μπαίνω στο τζάκι μας και εμφανίζομαι στο καθιστικό του. Είναι η δεύτερη φορά που επισκέπτομαι το διαμέρισμα του και τώρα έχω την νοητική ηρεμία να παρατηρήσω καλύτερα τον χώρο. Είναι ευάερο και ευήλιο με μία τεράστια τζαμαρία με θέα την θάλασσα. Το έχει διακοσμήσει μινιμαλιστικά αλλά πολύ ζεστά σε μπεζ και γκρι τόνους με μεγάλους, άνετους καναπέδες, ακριβά έπιπλα σύγχρονης αισθητικής και συσκευές τελευταίας μαγείας. Παρατηρώ και ένα μεγάλο τραπέζι μαγκλ μπιλιάρδου με πράσινη, παχιά τσόχα. Παίζω με τις μπάλες κοιτάζοντας απλανώς έξω, όταν τον ακούω να έρχεται από πίσω μου.

«Καλημέρα!»

«Καλημέρα,» του χαμογελώ.

Με αγκαλιάζει από την μέση και με φιλά τρυφερά στα χείλη. Έχουν γεύση οδοντόκρεμας κεράσι.

«Έτοιμη;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ που κατάφερες να πάμε. Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα περάσουμε τέλεια!»

Με παίρνει από το χέρι και με οδηγεί στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του. Την θυμάμαι σχηματικά από την προηγούμενη φορά. Ένα πελώριο κρεβάτι, ίδια εκπληκτική θέα με το σαλόνι και ένα τζάκι για χουχούλιασμα. Ή για μεταφορά σε ρετιρέ στο Παρίσι. Τίποτα δεν μοιάζει να έχει αλλάξει στην μεζονέτα. Είναι η ίδια υπέροχη.

Αφήνουμε τα πράγματα μας πρόχειρα και κατεβαίνουμε για βόλτα. Σήμερα έχει ήλιο και παραδόξως ζέστη, ώστε περπατάμε άνετα σε όλη την πόλη. Είναι στολισμένη τα Χριστουγεννιάτικα της και ακόμα πιο όμορφη, αν αυτό είναι δυνατόν. Ο Άλεξ με πιάνει από το χέρι, μου χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά, με φιλάει στον λαιμό. Είναι πολύ ευδιάθετος. Γελάει, κάνει αστεία, με πειράζει. Εγώ διατηρώ μία νηφαλιότητα που δεν μπορώ να αποσαφηνίσω την προέλευση της. Δεν είναι πως δεν απολαμβάνω να βρίσκομαι πλάι του και έπειτα από αρκετό καιρό περνάω καλά, εδώ, μαζί του. Ωστόσο μου φαίνεται λες και δεν είμαι πραγματικά εδώ. Λες και εγώ μόνο γνωρίζω, πως όλο αυτό που ζούμε δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο από μία προσομοίωση. Τόσο αλλόκοτο συναίσθημα.

Φτάνει το μεσημέρι και καταλήγουμε για πικ-νικ σε ένα πάρκο. Απλώνουμε μία κουβέρτα στο γρασίδι κάτω από τον ήλιο και τρώμε μπαγκέτες με τυρί που βρωμάει και πατατάκια. Ύστερα ξαπλώνουμε δίπλα-δίπλα και κοιτάμε άσκοπα τον ουρανό.

«Το βλέπεις αυτό το σύννεφο; Δεν μοιάζει με πάπια;» μου δείχνει με το δάχτυλο του.

«Ναι. Και από πίσω έρχονται τα σύννεφα-παπάκια της.»

Γυρίζει προς το μέρος μου στηριζόμενος στον αγκώνα του.

«Είσαι ο μόνος άνθρωπος με τον οποίο μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό. Να κάθομαι απλά στο γρασίδι και να παρατηρώ τα σύννεφα.»

«Δεν το έκανες με την Αλίσια;»

Δεν ρωτάω από ζήλεια. Η φωνή μου έχει απλά περιέργεια.

«Όπως μάλλον έχεις καταλάβει η Αλίσια είναι πιο πρακτικός άνθρωπος. Έχει μία χρησιμοθηρική αντίληψη για την ζωή που ποτέ δεν συμμερίστηκα.»

«Στα ταξίδια σου δεν γνώρισες κάποιον άλλον τέτοιον άνθρωπο;»

Εντυπωσιάζομαι μέχρι και εγώ η ίδια που πλέον αισθάνομαι ικανή να τον ρωτήσω για το διάστημα που ήταν μακριά και κυρίως ικανή να ακούσω την απάντηση του.

«Ίσως. Όμως το κακό με το να είσαι ταξιδιώτης είναι ότι δεν προλαβαίνεις να γνωρίσεις ουσιαστικά τίποτα. Οι εμπειρίες σου είναι μία περίληψη. Όπου και αν πήγαινα ήμουν παρατηρητής. Να σου πω, ένιωθα λες και, πώς να στο εξηγήσω, λες και… πώς όταν μπαίνεις σε ένα δωμάτιο και είναι μία παρέα ανθρώπων και συζητάνε ήδη και εσύ έρχεσαι και ακούς στο περίπου από ένα σημείο και μετά τι λένε και μπορεί να συμμετέχεις και τα λοιπά, αλλά πάντα υπάρχει κάτι που δεν έχεις ακούσει, κάτι που δεν έχεις προλάβει. Και κάτι που θα ειπωθεί αφού εσύ φύγεις. Έτσι ένιωθα. Σαν να συμμετείχα σε μισοαρχινισμένες συζητήσεις που δεν τελείωναν ποτέ.»

«Σε στενοχωρούσε αυτό;»

Το σκέφτεται.

«Όχι, δεν μπορώ να πω ότι με στενοχωρούσε. Ίσως λίγο με το που έφευγα, να μετάνιωνα όλα αυτά στα οποία δεν θα γινόμουν μάρτυρας, μα με τραβούσαν και όλα τα άλλα που με περίμεναν μετά. Δεν ήθελα να κολλήσω κάπου. Ξέρεις.»

«Αυτό εννοείς, όταν μου λες πως τώρα ξέρεις τι θέλεις;»

Πιάνει το χέρι μου στο δικό του.

«Ναι. Τώρα είμαι έτοιμος να κολλήσω.»

Φέρνει το πρόσωπο του να ενωθεί με το δικό μου και με φιλάει βαθιά. Το άλλο του χέρι ακουμπά λίγο πιο κάτω από το στήθος μου.

«Θέλεις να γυρίσουμε;» ψιθυρίζει επάνω στα χείλη μου.

Κατανεύω με λιγωμένα βλέφαρα.

Διακτινιζόμαστε κατευθείαν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα, επάνω στο κρεβάτι. Ξεκινάμε να φιλιόμαστε ξανά. Ο Άλεξ με τραβάει επάνω του και το κορμί μου καταλήγει να εφάπτεται στο δικό του από κεφάλι μέχρι πόδια. Ψαχουλεύει τις τσέπες του και εντοπίζει το ραβδί του.

«Δεν είσαι αδιάθετη, έτσι;» μουρμουρίζει μεταξύ φιλιών.

Κουνώ το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά. Αμέσως μετά τα ρούχα μας εξαφανίζονται και νιώθω το γαργαλητό του αντισυλληπτικού ξορκιού. Ο Άλεξ ακουμπά το ραβδί του στο κομοδίνο και ξαπλώνει ράθυμα στα μαξιλάρια. Τεντώνει χέρια και πόδια σε μία στάση παράδοσης.

«Τότε μπορείς να μου κάνεις ό,τι θέλεις,» χαμογελά.

Μένω να τον κοιτάζω σκαλωμένη. Σε αυτήν την θέση, γυμνός και ερεθισμένος, μου φέρνει στο μυαλό έναν πιο ακατάλληλο για ανηλίκους άνθρωπο του Βιτρούβιου. Είναι δικός μου μα δεν έχω ιδέα τι να τον κάνω.

«Εσύ δεν είσαι ο ειδικός σε αυτά;» ρωτάω.

Με πιάνει από τους γλουτούς και με μία κίνηση βρίσκεται εκείνος από πάνω μου. Τον αισθάνομαι έτοιμο ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου και μία μικρή ταραχή με κατακλύζει. Ξέρω τι θέλω, μα η ασάφεια του άγνωστου μού προκαλεί τρέμουλο.

«Πες μου τι θέλεις. Πες μου τι θέλεις και θα στο δώσω.»

Δεν ξέρω τι να απαντήσω σε αυτό.

«Άλεξ, είναι η πρώτη μου φορά. Δεν… δεν έχω εμπειρία σε όλο αυτό.»

Μοιάζει μόλις εκείνη την στιγμή να συνειδητοποιεί την αλήθεια των λεγομένων μου. Δεν σχολιάζει κάτι, αλλά η έκφραση του χάνει την ονειρικότητα της. Σαν να ξυπνάει από μία χαύνωση στην οποία είχε περιέλθει. Με φιλάει, μα έχω κάπως ξενερώσει. Σάμπως και οι χειρονομίες μας είναι βήματα που πρέπει να διεξαχθούν. Κουτάκια που πρέπει να συμπληρωθούν. Φιλί στο στόμα, τικ. Φιλί στο στόμα με γλώσσα, τικ. Φιλί στο στόμα με γλώσσα και δάγκωμα στα χείλη, τικ. Φιλί στο λαιμό, φιλί στο στήθος, γλώσσα στην ρώγα, γλώσσα στον αφαλό, γλώσσα στις λαγόνες. Τικ, τικ, τικ, τικ, τικ. Μου φαίνεται να πρωταγωνιστώ σε σκηνή από τσόντα ή ερωτικό ρομάντζο. Συνταγή για την άψογη επιτυχία. Παρθένα και λευκή νεαρά προσφέρει το λουλούδι της σε επιτυχημένο άντρα θεληματικού πηγουνιού και δυνατού στέρνου.

Το μυαλό μου βρίσκεται σε υπερδιέγερση, είναι εμφανές. Με εμποδίζει να χαλαρώσω και ό,τι κίνηση και αν κάνει ο Άλεξ περνά από πάνω μου χωρίς αντίκτυπο. Με φιλάει ανάμεσα στα πόδια και η μόνη μου αντίδραση είναι μία έκπληξη από το πρωτόγνωρο αίσθημα. Κουνιέμαι από κάτω του, αλλά είναι από αμηχανία παρά οτιδήποτε άλλο. Σκαρφαλώνει ξανά στο ύψος του προσώπου μου. Τα χείλη του είναι νωπά.

«Είσαι πολύ υγρή.»

Η φωνή του έχει βαρύνει από την έξαψη.

«Είμαι;»

Και εγώ γιατί δεν το έχω καταλάβει;

«Αχά.»

Ανασηκώνει τον δεξί μου μηρό και τον στερεώνει γύρω από την μέση του. Με την βοήθεια του χεριού του βρίσκει το κατάλληλο σημείο και σπρώχνει μπροστά. Δεν πονάω ακριβώς. Περισσότερο τσούζει και νιώθω μία πίεση σε μέρη που δεν μπορώ συγκεκριμένα να προσδιορίσω. Σίγουρα δεν νιώθω ευχαρίστηση. Απογοήτευση μάλλον θα έλεγα. Για αυτό μιλάνε όλοι λες και είναι το ιερό δισκοπότηρο; Πού είναι το μυστικό και εγώ δεν το βλέπω;

Ο Άλεξ μου χαϊδεύει το μάγουλο.

«Είσαι εντάξει;»

«Ναι, ναι καλά είμαι.»

Με φιλάει πεταχτά στα χείλη και κρύβει το πρόσωπο του στον λαιμό μου. Αγκαλιάζω τις φαρδιές του πλάτες και η οικειότητα της ζεστασιάς του είναι αυτό που με κάνει εν τέλει να χαλαρώσω. Το κορμί μου θερμαίνεται από την τριβή του και έτσι όπως τον αισθάνομαι τυλιγμένο σαν κουβέρτα γύρω μου μπορώ να πω ότι αρχίζει να μου αρέσει η αίσθηση. Όχι η διείσδυση αυτή καθαυτή. Δεν μπορώ ακόμα να προσδιορίσω πώς να ερμηνεύσω _αυτό_ το ερέθισμα. Ωστόσο ο εναγκαλισμός μας, η μυρωδιά του, τα δάχτυλα του που μαλάζουν την επιδερμίδα μου γύρω από τους γλουτούς, το πόσο κοντά μου τον νιώθω, μου προσφέρουν θαλπωρή και ευχαρίστηση.

Πιέζω πιο σφιχτά το σώμα μου επάνω στο δικό του και φέρνω και το άλλο πόδι μου να τυλιχτεί γύρω του. Γλιστράει λίγο πιο βαθιά μέσα μου και τώρα ο πόνος είναι ελάχιστα πιο εμφανής. Ειδικά που ο Άλεξ αυξάνει την ταχύτητα και την ένταση του.

«Λίλι, δεν μπορώ να κρατηθώ άλλο.»

Ο τόνος του μοιάζει να περιμένει κάτι από εμένα. Δεν είμαι απόλυτα σίγουρη τι.

«Σε παρακαλώ,» ασθμαίνει.

«Είναι εντάξει,» λέω περισσότερο από ένστικτο. «Μπορείς να έρθεις.»

Στο άκουσμα της συγκατάθεσης μου οι κινήσεις του φρενιάζουν. Ο ρυθμός του γίνεται καταιγιστικός, μα ευτυχώς κρατάει μονάχα για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Αμέσως μετά σφίγγεται και τεντώνεται σαν σανίδα από ξύλο πριν αφήσει μία ηχηρή ανάσα και καταρρεύσει αποκαμωμένος επάνω μου. Παίζω νευρικά τα χείλη μου, ώσπου απομακρύνεται και στηρίζεται στο πλάι κρατώντας με ωστόσο ακόμα αγκαλιά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ. Ήταν υπέροχα,» μου σκορπάει φιλιά στον λαιμό.

«Μμμ.»

«Συγνώμη που δεν ήταν το ίδιο απολαυστικό και για εσένα.»

«Δεν πειράζει,» τον χαϊδεύω. «Η πρώτη φορά σπάνια είναι.»

«Θέλεις να κάνουμε ζεστό μπανάκι;»

«Ναι, γιατί όχι.»

Σηκώνομαι πρώτη. Έχω ένα αδιόρατο τσούξιμο, μα θα επιζήσω.

«Λίλι;»

«Ναι;»

Ψάχνω στα πράγματα μου για το ειδικό σαμπουάν για την ευαίσθητη περιοχή που μου πρότεινε η Ρόουζ να αγοράσω και του απαντώ χωρίς να τον κοιτάξω. Αντιλαμβάνομαι όμως πως δεν προχωρά την συζήτηση και στρέφομαι να δω τι τον κόλλησε. Το βλέμμα του έχει σταθεί στο γαλάζιο σεντόνι του κρεβατιού.

«Τι είναι;» απορώ.

«Δεν ξέρω. Εσύ θα μου πεις.»

Η ειρωνεία στην φωνή του εντείνει πιο πολύ την απορία μου.

«Τι λες;»

«Μου είπες πως είσαι παρθένα.»

Μισοκλείνω τα μάτια μου εξεταστικά. Πού το πάει;

«Ναι, και;»

«Δεν υπάρχει αίμα στο σεντόνι.»

Χρειάζομαι μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, για να συνειδητοποιήσω τι εννοεί. Όταν το κάνω, τα παίρνω κρανίο. Δεν με ενοχλεί τόσο η παρατήρηση του παρότι είναι τελείως άκομψη και αγενής. Αυτό που με βγάζει εκτός εαυτού είναι η επιθετικότητα του.

«Συγνώμη, για να καταλάβω. Με κατηγορείς για κάτι;»

«Ναι, ότι μου είπες ψέματα.»

Σηκώνεται και αυτός όρθιος και βάζει ένα καινούργιο εσώρουχο.

«Λες και θα είχα πρόβλημα, αν μου έλεγες πως δεν είσαι!»

«Από τον τρόπο που φέρεσαι τώρα, αυτό καταλαβαίνω!» του πετάω νευριασμένη.

«Φέρομαι έτσι όχι επειδή δεν ήσουν παρθένα, αλλά επειδή μου είπες ότι ήσουν! Και συμπεριφερόσουν λες και ήσουν!»

«Τι πάει να πει αυτό;» απαιτώ έξω φρενών.

«Και εγώ δεν ξέρω και εγώ δεν κάνω και εγώ δεν δείχνω. Και περίμενε να νιώσω έτοιμη και περίμενε να σε τσιτσιρίσω λίγο πρώτα και περίμενε με το πουλί στο χέρι σαν τον μαλάκα,» με κοροϊδεύει.

Δεν πιστεύω στα αυτιά μου! Είναι τόσο σουρεαλιστική η κατάσταση που ούτε καν αντιλαμβάνομαι, ότι τσακωνόμαστε χωρίς να υπάρχει ουσιαστικά αιτία. Ωστόσο, αυτό δεν αλλάζει το γεγονός του πόσο απαίσια με κάνει να νιώσω. Ναι, τα πράγματα δεν εξελίσσονται ακριβώς όπως τα περίμενα. Ήμουν προετοιμασμένη πως η πρώτη φορά δεν θα είναι καλή και πως μάλλον θα πονέσω. Αυτό όμως; Αυτή η επίθεση; Αυτή η ταπείνωση; Τα μάτια μου καίνε, μα δεν θα του κάνω την χάρη να κλάψω. Βρίσκω το ραβδί μου στην τσάντα μου, εμφανίζω καθαρά ρούχα και τα φοράω στο λεπτό. Ξεκινάω να κατέβω υστερικά τις σκάλες. Ο Άλεξ πηδάει επάνω από το στρώμα σαν αίλουρος και με σταματάει μπαίνοντας μπροστά μου.

«Πού πας;»

«Κάνε στην άκρη!» γρυλίζω.

«Όχι, θα μείνεις εδώ να το συζητήσουμε. Δεν γίνεται κάθε φορά να αφήνουμε τα πράγματα στην μέση!»

«Να συζητήσουμε τι ακριβώς; Το ότι είσαι ένας κόπανος με το Κ κεφαλαίο;»

«Απλά δεν θέλω να μου λες ψέματα!»

«Δεν σου είπα ψέματα!»

«Και το αίμα;»

«Δεν ματώνουν όλες οι γυναίκες, Άλεξ. Αν δεν ήσουν τόσο εγωπαθής, θα φρόντιζες να πληροφορηθείς και για την γυναικεία φυσιολογία!»

«Δεν μπορεί. Η Αλίσια…»

«Χέστηκα τι έκανε η Αλίσια! Δεν πα να χρειάστηκε και μετάγγιση!»

Τον σπρώχνω μακριά και καταφέρνω να του ξεφύγω. Με προλαβαίνει στην μέση της σκάλας. Με τραβάει από το μπράτσο.

«Συγνώμη, συγνώμη, συγνώμη!»

Προσπαθώ να αντιδράσω, αλλά είναι πολύ πιο μυώδης από εμένα. Με σηκώνει στην αγκαλιά του. Κλωτσάω και τον χτυπάω με τις γροθιές μου ουρλιάζοντας να με αφήσει. Αυτό έχει ως αποτέλεσμα να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να κουτρουβαλήσουμε και οι δύο τις σκάλες προσγειωνόμενοι σαν σακιά με πατάτες. Ζαλίζομαι από την πρόσκρουση και αυτό επιβραδύνει την αλλοφροσύνη μου. Καταφέρνω να ανασηκωθώ και να στερεωθώ με την πλάτη στον τοίχο τεντώνοντας αδύναμα τα πόδια μου μπροστά. Ο Άλεξ παίρνει μία αντίστοιχη θέση απέναντι μου.

«Συγνώμη,» μουρμουρίζει. «Δεν ξέρω τι να πω.»

Δεν τον κοιτάζω. Δεν μπορώ. Τα μάτια μου γυάλινοι σβώλοι καρφωμένοι στο κενό. Ούτε που ξέρω πόση ώρα καθόμαστε έτσι, παγωμένοι και οι δύο. Κάποτε ο Άλεξ σηκώνεται και πηγαίνει προς το σαλόνι. Πριν αναρωτηθώ τι κάνει, έχει επιστρέψει. Κρατάει ένα πακέτο. Σκύβει μπροστά μου και μου το προσφέρει.

«Χρόνια πολλά.»

Το παίρνω στα χέρια μου. Δεν έχω ούτε την δύναμη να του το πετάξω στα μούτρα. Μετά τον θυμό, έρχεται το μούδιασμα. Σε λίγο, μάλλον, θα έρθει η στενοχώρια.

Σκίζω το περιτύλιγμα. Ένα βελούδινο κουτί αποκαλύπτεται. Το ανοίγω με αργές, φαντασμιακές χειρονομίες. Το σπίτι του Άλεξ είναι στολισμένο για τα Χριστούγεννα και το προσέχω μόλις τώρα επειδή τα φωτάκια που έχει κρεμασμένα στους τοίχους και τα παράθυρα αντανακλώνται όλα μαζί στις διαμαντένιες πέτρες που στολίζουν το περιδέραιο. Είναι ασορτί με το βραχιόλι μου.

«Σου αρέσει;»

Το ανασηκώνω στην χούφτα μου και το περιεργάζομαι σάμπως και απαιτώ να μου εξηγήσει γιατί είναι τόσο όμορφο. Γιατί η αξία του είναι τόσο μεγάλη. Το δίνω στον Άλεξ.

«Φόρεσε το μου.»

Γυρίζω πλάτη και σηκώνω τα μαλλιά μου. Το περνάει από τον λαιμό μου και το κουμπώνει. Τα δάχτυλα του ιχνογραφούν την επιδερμίδα μου.

«Σου πάει πολύ,» λέει χαμηλόφωνα.

Στρέφομαι και τον κοιτάζω, έτσι γονατισμένο μπροστά μου.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι συμβαίνει μεταξύ μας, Άλεξ,» παραδέχομαι. «Τίποτα δεν λειτουργεί. Δεν ξέρω τι φταίει. Δεν ξέρω, αν φταίει πως στην αρχή σε είχα θεοποιήσει και τώρα…»

«Τώρα;» με προτρέπει να συνεχίσω.

Παίζω το βελούδινο κουτί στα χέρια μου παίρνοντας κάποιον χρόνο προτού απαντήσω.

«Δεν είμαι το ίδιο ερωτευμένη μαζί σου.»

Είναι τόσο αναπάντεχη αυτή η συνειδητοποίηση. Και όμως. Την νιώθω τόσο αληθινή. Πιο αληθινή από όλα.

Βλέπω τα μηλίγγια του να συσπώνται. Κάθεται προς τα πίσω μαζεύοντας τα γόνατα του στο στέρνο του.

«Θέλεις να χωρίσουμε;»

«Δεν ξέρω.»

Η προοπτική με τρομάζει. Η μοναξιά της επίσης. Ταυτόχρονα, όμως, αντιλαμβάνομαι πως η μοναξιά είναι κάτι που δεν θα αποφύγω όποια επιλογή και αν πάρω.

«Δεν νομίζω πως έχει πολλή σημασία, αλλά εγώ δεν θέλω να χωρίσουμε.»

Η φωνή του ακούγεται ήρεμη και σταθερή. Για αυτό τρομάζω, όταν ξαφνικά πετάγεται προς το μέρος μου και με τραβάει στην αγκαλιά του.

«Δεν θέλω να σε χάσω. Δεν μπορώ να σε χάσω. Σε παρακαλώ, σε παρακαλώ!»

Κλαίει και αυτό με αποδιοργανώνει.

«Άλεξ, δεν θα με χάσεις, απλά…»

«Όχι, όχι, όχι!» αρνείται να με ακούσει.

Μου απιθώνει φιλιά στο κεφάλι, στο πρόσωπο, στα χείλη. Το πάθος του είναι τέτοιο που με παρασέρνει. Ανοίγω το στόμα μου και ανταποδίδω το φιλί του. Υποκύπτω, καθώς το σώμα του με σπρώχνει προς τα πίσω, στο σκληρό και κρύο παρκέ.

«Σε αγαπάω, τόσο πολύ! Τόσο πολύ,» μινυρίζει.

Βρίσκεται παντού. Τα χείλη του νοτίζουν το δέρμα μου, τα χέρια του ξεγυμνώνουν το κορμί μου, το βάρος του με συνθλίβει.

Μπαίνει μέσα μου και αυτήν την φορά γνωρίζω ακριβώς πού τον νιώθω. Οι χτύποι της καρδιάς μου αυξάνονται. Ρίχνω το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω και βγάζω μία άναρθρη κραυγή. Παίζει με τα στήθη μου. Τα πιπιλάει, τα μαλάζει, τα δαγκώνει. Κουνιέται από πάνω μου αγκομαχώντας σαν ογκώδες βουνό και η πίεση που μου ασκεί με κάνει να τρέμω από την κορφή ως τα νύχια. Ξέρω πως δεν μπορώ να φτάσω σε κορύφωση, όπως κάποιος ξέρει ότι έχει χάσει τον δρόμο του, ωστόσο τώρα απολαμβάνω να εξοικειώνομαι με αυτά τα καινούργια μονοπάτια. Την βαριά αναπνοή του στο αυτί μου, τα μαλλιά του στα δάχτυλα μου, το κλείδωμα των σωμάτων μας, τα μπλεγμένα μέλη μας, την ζεστασιά που μοιραζόμαστε, την ομορφιά του καθώς το όνομα μου ακροβατεί στο στόμα του και έπειτα ένα τόσο δα σπρώξιμο και, να, κατρακυλάει.

Οι παλμοί και των δύο επιστρέφουν σιγά-σιγά στα φυσιολογικά τους επίπεδα. Ο Άλεξ με βοηθά να σηκωθώ από το πάτωμα.

«Τι θα έλεγες τώρα για αυτό το ζεστό μπάνιο;»

Χαμογελώ συγκρατημένα.

* * *

 **Όσα δεν φέρνει ο χρόνος, τα φέρνει η ώρα. Ας ήταν αληθινό το όνειρο το αποψινό. Μην τα φιλάς τα μάτια μου. Γράψτε μου εσείς το απόσταγμα σοφίας που σας προκάλεσε αυτό το κεφάλαιο και φυσικά όλες τις εντυπώσεις σας. ΌΛΕΣ! Επίσης, εσείς πώς θα αντιδρούσατε στην θέση της Λίλι αν ο γκόμενος σας σάς έλεγε τέτοια καφρίλα; Ο Άλεξ ως ερωτικός παρτενέρ; Άξιζε τέτοια αναμονή;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Να χωρίσουν ή να μην χωρίσουν; Ιδού η απορία! Γιατί δεν ανεβάζεις και εσύ τπτ δικό σου να διαβάσουμε; Εγώ θα ήθελα πολύ!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Επιτυχία, αποτυχία, κάτι στην μέση μήπως; Πώς σου φαίνεται;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Τα φιλιά μας στο Σινικό Τείχος!**

 **Προς Yolanda: Πώς πήγαν τα πράγματα στο Παρίσι, πώς, πώς, πώς, πώς;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	45. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό τέταρτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΤΕΤΑΡΤΟ**

Εξοικειώνομαι με το μούδιασμα. Το μυαλό μου είναι μουδιασμένο, τα συναισθήματα μου είναι μουδιασμένα και τέλος το σώμα μου είναι μουδιασμένο. Συνειδητοποιώ πόσο δύσκολο είναι να κοιμάσαι δίπλα στον άλλον. Όταν με τον Άλεξ ξαπλώνουμε το βράδυ να κοιμηθούμε, με παίρνει στην αγκαλιά του ενώνοντας το κορμί του με το δικό μου από πίσω. Ενώ κανονικά η ζεστασιά του δέρματος, η δύναμη των χεριών του και ο ρυθμός της ανάσας του θα έπρεπε να με νανουρίσουν γλυκά, στην πραγματικότητα μου δημιουργούν απίστευτη υπερένταση. Αφήστε που αυτή η στάση είναι μία άβολη στάση να κοιμάται κανείς, ειδικά για εμένα που έχω συνηθίσει να κοιμάμαι μπρούμυτα με το ένα μου χέρι περασμένο κάτω από το ένα λυγισμένο μου γόνατο. Μην ρωτήσετε.

Ο Άλεξ πάλι κοιμάται τον ύπνο του δικαίου και είναι τόσο βαρύς που δεν μπορώ να κουνήσω ρούπι. Μένω ξάγρυπνη την περισσότερη νύχτα με ζοφερές σκέψεις που ούτε σε εμένα δεν θέλω να παραδεχτώ. Καταφέρνω να κοιμηθώ λίγο προς τα ξημερώματα, όταν επιτέλους αλλάζει πλευρό και μπορώ να μανουβράρω το σώμα μου ως άνθρωπος και εγώ. Φυσικά, ξυπνώ καταπιασμένη. Πονάω και λίγο στην ευαίσθητη περιοχή. Όχι, κάτι σοβαρό, αλλά από την πλήρη αχρηστία στην πλήρη χρήση είναι λογικό να έχω κάποιες ενοχλήσεις. Χθες δεν το κάναμε ξανά, όμως και οι δύο φορές ήταν αρκετές. Η ατμόσφαιρα μεταξύ μας είναι περίεργη, όπως και τώρα που ετοιμάζουμε πανκέικς στην κουζίνα. Συμπεριφερόμαστε νορμάλ, μα παράλληλα έχουμε στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μας και αυτήν την άλλη γνώση που κανείς από τους δυο μας δεν μοιάζει πρόθυμος να συζητήσει. Είμαστε δειλοί. Και οι δύο αυτήν την φορά.

«Τα καλύτερα πανκέικς, αν θέλεις το πιστεύεις, τα έφαγα στο Χονγκ Κονγκ, σε μία υπαίθρια καντίνα στην μέση του πουθενά. Ο τύπος ορκιζόταν ότι έβαζε μέσα σκόνη από όρχεις ελέφαντα.»

«Ίου!»

Κάθομαι στον πάγκο και τον παρατηρώ να δουλεύει. Φοράει μία αστεία ποδιά, το μποξεράκι του και ένα ζευγάρι κάλτσες. Τα μαλλιά του ανακατωμένα από τον ύπνο. Είναι τόσο επιδέξιος. Αναποδογυρίζει πιάτα και κατσαρόλες, κουνάει τηγάνια και κουτάλες, αδειάζει αλεύρι, ζάχαρη, γάλα, αυγά και δεν έχει στάξει ούτε σταγονίτσα.

«Φαίνεται να ξέρεις πολύ καλά τι κάνεις.»

«Ευχαριστώ!»

Μου σερβίρει ένα πιάτο τίγκα στα πανκέικς. Είναι άρτια στοιβαγμένα και φτάνουν σχεδόν μέχρι την μύτη μου. Προσθέτει φρέσκο βούτυρο και κανέλα στην κορυφή τους. Τσιμπάω ένα και δοκιμάζω.

«Μέρλιν!» αναφωνώ. «Άλεξ, είναι φοβερά!»

Πραγματικά! Έχω μείνει με το πόσο αφράτα, μαλακά και εύγεστα είναι. Ούτε στα καλύτερα μαγαζιά του Λονδίνου δεν βρίσκεις _τέτοια_ πανκέικς.

Χαμογελάει ικανοποιημένα και κάνει μία υπόκλιση.

«Χαρά μου να σας προσφέρω απόλαυση, κυρία μου.»

«Πού έμαθες να φτιάχνεις τέτοια ποιήματα;» απορώ μπουκωμένη.

«Στην Αυστραλία, στο Σίδνεϊ, δούλευα για κάποιο διάστημα σε μία καφετέρια και…»

Σταματά απότομα την αφήγηση του και σηκώνω το κεφάλι μου για να παρατηρήσω την αμήχανη έκφραση του.

«Και;» τον παρακινώ να συνεχίσει.

«Άσε το καλύτερα.»

Σκουπίζει τα χέρια του σε μία πετσέτα. Από την απροθυμία του να απαντήσει καταλαβαίνω τι θέλει να αποφύγει να μάθω. Κάπου μέσα στην ιστορία εμπλέκεται μία κοπέλα.

«Άλεξ, είναι εντάξει. Μπορείς να μου πεις.»

Με κοιτάζει δύσπιστα.

«Αλήθεια;»

«Ναι, αλήθεια.»

Όντως αλήθεια. Δεν ξέρω γιατί, δεν ξέρω πώς, απλά ξέρω πως δεν με πειράζει πλέον.

«Εσύ μέχρι πριν από λίγο καιρό έκλεινες τα αυτιά σου για να μην ακούσεις κάτι από το παρελθόν μου και τώρα δεν σε πειράζει;»

Ανασηκώνω τους ώμους μου.

«Πρέπει να είμαι η ίδια πάντα ανώριμη;»

«Εγώ αυτό δεν το αποκαλώ ανωριμότητα.»

Σμίγω τα φρύδια μου παραξενευμένη. Γιατί ακούγεται πειραγμένος;

«Νόμιζα δεν σου άρεσε να ζηλεύω. Ένιωθες καταπίεση.»

«Ναι, αλλά και αυτό… Αυτή η άνεση…»

Μου γυρίζει την πλάτη και στερεώνεται με τα χέρια μπροστά από τον νεροχύτη. Σταματώ να τρώω και ακουμπώ τα μαχαιροπίρουνα μου στο πιάτο. Δεν γνωρίζω τι ακριβώς να πω, για αυτό μένω για κάμποσο διάστημα σιωπηλή.

«Είπες ότι ήξερες τι ήθελες. Ότι δεν ήθελες μία σχέση όπως αυτή που είχες με την Αλίσια,» καταλήγω.

«Δεν θέλω μία σχέση σαν εκείνη με την Αλίσια,» στρέφεται και με κοιτάζει. «Μα ούτε θέλω να μπορώ να σου λέω για τις πρώην μου και να μην σε πειράζει. Θέλω να σε πειράζει, καταλαβαίνεις;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Θέλεις να ζηλεύω, αλλά να μην σε καταπιέζω.»

Θέλει να τον διεκδικώ, θέλει να μην αφήνω θηλυκή γάτα να τον πλησιάζει, όμως χωρίς να ζητάω από εκείνον να βάζει όρια. Να τα βάζω εγώ για αυτόν, να παλεύω εγώ για χάρη του, να γίνομαι εγώ η κακιά και η αφέντρα. Αυτός απλά να υπάρχει και γύρω του να χτίζω το τοίχος της ιδιοκτησίας του. Σαν τον πολύτιμο πρίγκιπα που είναι.

«Δεν θέλω να ζηλεύεις, επειδή με εμπιστεύεσαι. Όχι, επειδή δεν νιώθεις πια το ίδιο έντονα για εμένα. Είναι αδύνατον αυτό;»

«Δεν ξέρω.»

Το υπόλοιπο πρωινό περνάει στην σιωπή. Ανταλλάσσουμε κουβέντες, μα ουσιαστικά δεν λέμε τίποτα. Αφού τελειώνουμε το φαγητό και πλένουμε τα πιάτα, κατεβαίνουμε για βόλτα στην πόλη. Περνάμε στο μανγκλ Παρίσι και διακτινιζόμαστε στην γειτονιά του Μαρέ. Εκεί, μπαίνουμε σε μία σοκολατερί που μυρίζει έντονα πορτοκάλι και πηγαίνουμε στο τραπέζι στο βάθος της αίθουσας στα δεξιά. Δύο άνθρωποι κάθονται πίνοντας ζεστά ροφήματα και μιλώντας σιγανά μεταξύ τους. Ο ένας είναι ένας μελαχρινός, νεαρός άνδρας με τα πιο παράξενα μάτια που έχετε δει ποτέ. Τον αγκαλιάζω τρυφερά από τους ώμους. Μόλις με αντιλαμβάνεται, σηκώνεται όρθιος και με κλείνει στον εναγκαλισμό του. Είναι λιγάκι πιο ψηλός από εμένα και αυτό με κάνει να αισθάνομαι ότι αγκαλιάζω το αγαπημένο μου αρκουδάκι από όταν ήμουν παιδί. Έχω να τον δω περίπου ένα χρόνο, μα η παρουσία του είναι τόσο οικεία λες και ήμασταν μαζί μόλις χθες.

Όταν του έγραψα πως θα βρίσκομαι στο Παρίσι για μερικές ημέρες, μου υποσχέθηκε πως θα έπειθε τον αδερφό του να έρθουν μαζί να με δουν. Ούτως ή άλλως το Βέλγιο είναι πολύ κοντά στην γαλλική πρωτεύουσα. Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ που είναι εδώ! Τόσο πολύ που προς το παρόν ξεχνάω ότι ο Άλεξ στέκεται ακριβώς πίσω μου και, όπως και ο Ματιέ, μάλλον παρατηρεί την επανασύνδεση μας με κάποια αμηχανία, του είδους που σου προκαλούν οι εκδηλώσεις αγάπης στην οποία δεν ανήκεις. Φιλιόμαστε σταυρωτά. Όπως και εγώ, έχει αφήσει και εκείνος πίσω του το παιδί που γνώρισα στην Μεριμπέλ και ισορροπεί στο κατώφλι της ενηλικίωσης. Τα μάγουλα του έχουν τις τριχούλες να το δείξουν.

«Τι κάνεις, Ματιέ;» χαιρετάω και τον αδερφό του. «Να σου γνωρίσω τον Άλεξ. Άλεξ, θυμάσαι τον Λουκ.»

Είναι η πρώτη φορά που συναντώνται ξανά μετά την Μεριμπέλ και ο χαιρετισμός τους δεν είναι ούτε αυτήν την φορά εγκάρδιος. Δεν με απασχολεί καθόλου. Κάθομαι ακριβώς δίπλα στον φίλο μου και ξεκινάμε να μιλάμε για όλα. Πώς πάει το σχολείο του, τι κάνω στην ζωή μου, πώς περνάμε στις διακοπές μας. Ο Άλεξ ανταλλάσσει μερικές κουβέντες με τον Ματιέ, μα είναι περισσότερο τυπική ευγένεια παρά οτιδήποτε άλλο. Ξέρω, ότι αισθάνεται άβολα με ανθρώπους που δεν γνωρίζει και δεν είναι στον χαρακτήρα του να ανοίγεται γρήγορα και εύκολα, όμως η προσοχή μου είναι αποκλειστικά στραμμένη στον Λουκ, για να ασχοληθώ μαζί του. Δεν μπορεί να μονοπωλεί όλες μου τις ώρες. Τώρα είμαι για τον Λουκ και μόνο.

«Το όνειρο έγινε πραγματικότητα,» λέει ο Λουκ συνωμοτικά σε κάποια φάση που ο Άλεξ έχει σηκωθεί να πάει τουαλέτα.

Προσπερνάω την παρατήρηση του και στρέφω το θέμα σε εκείνον.

«Εσύ; Καμία κοπέλα;»

«Μπααα.»

Ο τρόπος που αποφεύγει το βλέμμα μου και αντίθετα κοιτάζει την άδεια κούπα του είναι δηλωτικός.

«Έλα, γιατί δεν μου λες!»

Ο Ματιέ τον πειράζει.

«Ναι, Λουκ, γιατί δεν της λες;»

«Δεν είναι τίποτα σημαντικό.»

«Εννοείται δεν είναι σημαντικό. Για εκείνη.»

Παρακολουθώ την στιχομυθία τους απορημένα.

«Εκείνη είναι ταγμένη αλλού.»

«Γιατί δεν κλείνεις το στόμα σου;» λέει ο Λουκ απότομα στα Γαλλικά.

Ο αδερφός του μου εξηγεί.

«Ο Λουκ είναι ερωτευμένος με μία Ουρσουλίνα.»

Τώρα εγώ θα έπρεπε να ξέρω τι είναι αυτό;

«Μία καλόγρια,» διευκρινίζει βλέποντας την καμένη φάτσα μου. «Την είδε στο γηροκομείο που έχουμε τον παππού και ερωτεύτηκε σφόδρα.»

«Δεν την ερωτεύτηκα!» επιμένει ο Λουκ. «Απλά την εκτιμώ πολύ ως άνθρωπο. Έχει εκπληκτικές γνώσεις και ήθος και παρόλα αυτά είναι ταπεινή και μετριόφρων. Το ξέρεις ότι έχει διδακτορικό στην Ανθρωπολογία από την Σορβόννη;»

Ο Ματιέ εντυπωσιάζεται στα ψέματα.

«Ουάου! Και φαντάζομαι τόσες ώρες για ανθρωπολογικά θέματα συζητούσατε. Για την τελετή αναπαραγωγής του είδους να υποθέσω;»

Ο Λουκ είναι έτοιμος να εκραγεί. Έχω να τον δω τόσο εκνευρισμένο από την πρώτη ημέρα που γνωριστήκαμε στην Μεριμπέλ.

«Μα οι καλόγριες μπορούν; Δεν είναι υποχρεωμένες στην αγαμία;» ρωτάω πυροσβεστικά.

Ο Ματιέ χαμογελάει σαρδόνια.

«Θεωρητικά δεν μπορούν. Τεχνικά μπορούν μία χαρά. Και ένα μπουμπούκι σαν τον αδερφούλη μου ποια γριά κότα δεν θα ήθελε να τον μαδήσει;»

«Τι γριά κότα; Τι βλακείες; Η αδερφή Τερέζα είναι νεότατη!»

«Πιο μεγάλη μία φορά από εσένα είναι σίγουρα. Πατημένα τα τριάντα.»

Πωω και άλλος με οιδιπόδειο μας προέκυψε;

«Αντί να βρεις καμία κοπελίτσα της ηλικίας σου να αλλάξετε ο ένας στον άλλον τον αδόξαστο…»

«Τα κορίτσια της ηλικίας μου είναι όλα χαζά!»

«Ευχαριστώ, ρε συ!»

Ο Λουκ μου ρίχνει ένα μαγκωμένο βλέμμα.

«Έλα, σόρυ, δεν εννοούσα εσένα. Γενικά μιλάω. Το μόνο που τους ενδιαφέρει είναι να ντυθούν και να βαφτούν και να βγουν βόλτα. Δεν μπορώ να επικοινωνήσω με καμία τους.»

«Σιγά και εσύ ιεροφάντη! Που μας προέκυψες ο όγδοος σοφός!»

Γιατί δεν καταλαβαίνω κάθε δεύτερη λέξη που βγαίνει από το στόμα του Ματιέ;

«Connard!»

Μετά από αυτήν την αξιοπρεπέστατη βρισιά – αλήθεια γιατί στα Γαλλικά ακόμα και οι βρισιές ακούγονται χαριτωμένες, απορία το έχω – ο Λουκ σηκώνεται και βγαίνει έξω εγκαταλείποντας μας σύξυλους και άφωνους.

«Τι έπαθε;» απορώ έκπληκτη.

Ο Ματιέ πίνει την σοκολάτα του απαθέστατα.

«Άσε τον, μωρέ. Πάντα όταν ερωτεύεται έτσι κάνει. Γίνεται υπερευαίσθητος.»

«Ε, και εσύ μην τον τσιγκλάς!»

«Θέλω να τον ξεκολλήσω. Δεν είναι δυνατόν να κάθεται να σκέφτεται όλη μέρα μία καλόγρια δέκα χρόνια μεγαλύτερη του! Πλέον δεν συγκεντρώνεται σε τίποτα. Οι γονείς μου φοβούνται πως δεν θα περάσει καν στο Πανεπιστήμιο, όχι και στην πολεμική αεροπορία που θέλει!»

Κοιτάζω έξω από την βιτρίνα τον Λουκ που κάθεται σε ένα παγκάκι στην πλατεία απέναντι φανερά ζοχαδιασμένος.

«Πάω να του μιλήσω λίγο.»

Σηκώνομαι να φύγω και φοράω το παλτό μου.

«Περιμένετε μας εδώ με τον Άλεξ.»

Βγαίνω στον δρόμο και διασχίζω την απόσταση που με χωρίζει με τον φίλο μου. Τελικά μοιάζουμε πολύ περισσότερο από ότι πίστευα στην αρχή. Γίναμε φίλοι επειδή το θέλαμε, αλλά να που υπάρχουν και αντικειμενικά σημεία που μας ενώνουν. Όπως η τάση μας για αυτοκαταστροφή στο όνομα του ρομαντισμού. Φαντάζομαι κάπως έτσι λειτουργούν όλες οι ανθρώπινες σχέσεις. Δύο άνθρωποι έρχονται κοντά με κάποια πρόφαση και αποφασίζουν πως ταιριάζουν, εν τούτοις μόνο ο χρόνος μένει να δείξει αν είναι όντως έτσι. Στην αρχή η επιθυμία δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο από μία συμπάθεια, μία δυνατότητα και σιγά-σιγά παίρνει σάρκα και οστά και πραγματώνεται σε αυτό που είναι. Την φιλία μας την επιλέξαμε και οι δύο, συνειδητά, μα είναι όλα τα ασύνειδα που την έχουν στοιχειοθετήσει.

«Τα αδέρφια είναι σπαστικά.»

Κάθομαι δίπλα του.

Χαμογελάει με πικρία.

«Εμένα θα μου πεις;»

«Δεν ντρέπεσαι όμως, ρε; Καλόγρια; Φωτιά θα πέσει να μας κάψει!»

«Καμία σχέση, δεν…» πάει πάλι να αρπαχτεί.

«Έλα, σε πειράζω,» υποχωρώ.

Όταν μία πληγή πονάει, δεν την σκαλίζουμε, και από ότι φαίνεται η πληγή του Λουκ είναι βαθιά.

«Πάντως, αν κάτι έχω μάθει τον τελευταίο χρόνο είναι πως κανένας άνθρωπος δεν είναι τόσο σημαντικός, για να τον βάζουμε πάνω από όλους και από όλα,» μοιράζομαι μαζί του την σοφία μου.

«Για τον Άλεξ μιλάς;»

«Και για τον Άλεξ.»

Το βλέμμα του έχει κάτι το αφηρημένο και πιστεύω πως δεν θα σχολιάσει, όμως το κάνει ύστερα από λίγο.

«Ναι, αλλά πρέπει να κάνουμε κάποια επιλογή, θέλω να πω, δεν γίνεται να περνάμε όλη την ζωή μας, έτσι, στην επιφάνεια. Πρέπει να επενδύσουμε κάπου. Σε κάποιον άνθρωπο. Αλλιώς τι; Θα συνάπτουμε σχέσεις, θα προχωράμε, δεν θα μας ακουμπάει τίποτα; Και στο τέλος; Τι θα έχουμε στο τέλος; Μόνο τον εαυτό μας; Τι είναι η οικογένεια στο κάτω-κάτω εκτός από μία επιλογή;»

«Σκέφτεσαι από τώρα την οικογένεια;» εκπλήσσομαι.

«Όχι, ως κάτι άμεσο. Όμως, ναι. Ξέρω πως θέλω να κάνω κάποια στιγμή. Όχι πολύ αργότερα.»

Με κοιτάζει με την άκρη του ματιού.

«Εσύ;»

«Μπα, όχι. Είναι κάτι το τόσο μακρινό που δεν έχει νόημα να το σκέφτομαι από τώρα.»

Εδώ είμαι η ίδια παιδί. Φανταστείτε να είχα και ένα δικό μου. Τι θα μου έφταιγε το αθώο πλάσμα να μεγαλώσει με μία μητέρα σαν και εμένα;

«Ίσως όχι και τόσο μακρινό όσο νομίζεις,» μειδιά.

«Τι εννοείς;» ανοίγω διάπλατα τα μάτια μου.

Ρίχνει ένα βλέμμα πάνω από τον ώμο του προς την καφετέρια πίσω μας.

«Τίποτα, ένα προαίσθημα μονάχα. Ο Άλεξ φαίνεται άνθρωπος που του αρέσει να κατασταλάζει.»

Ανατριχιάζω και μόνο στην ιδέα.

«Ωραίο καιρό έχει σήμερα.»

Ο Λουκ γελάει με την διακριτική προσπάθεια μου να αλλάξω θέμα.

«Σου έφερα κάτι.»

«Εμένα;»

Παρατηρώ έκθαμβη να χώνει το χέρι του στην τσέπη του παλτού του και να ψαρεύει από μέσα ένα πακετάκι σε ροζ περιτύλιγμα. Μου το προσφέρει.

«Καλά Χριστούγεννα.»

«Ω! Λουκ, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! Δεν έπρεπε!»

Η γαϊδούρα εγώ δεν του πήρα τίποτα. Θα φροντίσω να εμφανίσω κάτι μαγικά πιο μετά και να του το χαρίσω.

Σκίζω το χαρτί και ανακαλύπτω πως περιέχει μία μαγκλ φωτογραφική κάμερα σε άσπρο χρώμα. Έχω δει να έχει μία παρόμοια ο πατέρας της Έμιλι και την αναγνωρίζω.

«Επειδή συνεχίζεις να παραμένεις πίσω από τον κόσμο,» μου γελάει. «Έλα, να σου δείξω.»

Ανακαλύπτω ότι η κάμερα παρότι μικρή είναι θαυματουργή. Μπορεί να μην βγάζει κινούμενες φωτογραφίες όπως οι δικές μας, αλλά έχει έναν εσωτερικό μηχανισμό που εμφανίζει αμέσως ό,τι τραβήξεις.

«Είναι Polaroid.»

Ο Λουκ μου αναλύει τα τεχνικά χαρακτηριστικά της. Επειδή, εν τούτοις, εγώ είμαι πολύ περισσότερο της πράξης από ότι της θεωρίας, την παίρνω στα χέρια μου και ξεκινώ ήδη να βγάζω φωτογραφίες.

Η πρώτη είναι ο Λουκ καθώς μιλάει. Τα μάτια του είναι ένα με τον ουρανό, καλοκαίρι, δευτερόλεπτα πριν ο ήλιος χαθεί από τον ορίζοντα.

Στην δεύτερη είμαστε και οι δύο μαζί, τα κεφάλια μας ενωμένα να χαμογελάμε με τις γλώσσες έξω από το στόμα σαν τα χαζά.

Και αν δεν μου μείνει τίποτα άλλο από το Παρίσι, και αν τα χρόνια περάσουν και τα ξεχάσω όλα, αυτήν την ανάμνηση θα την έχω φυλαγμένη για πάντα.

* * *

 **Χλωμά τα πράγματα! Χλωμά! Εσείς τι λέτε;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Αν σε ενδιαφέρει υπάρχει το αδερφό σάιτ του φάνφικ που λέγεται fictionpress και εκεί δημοσιεύονται πρωτότυπα έργα.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Σε καθόλου καλό! Υπομονή για την συνέχεια.**

 **Προς Natassa22: "** Τοσο καιρο προσπαθουσα να βρω τροπο να το εξηγησω αλλα τον βρηκες εσυ για εμενα": **υπάρχει τίποτα καλύτερο να ακούσει ποτέ της μία συγγραφέας; Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Ε, γρήγορα τώρα. Έρευνα λέει έδειξε πως 6 λεπτά αντέχει ο μέσος άντρας, χαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	46. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό πέμπτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΠΕΜΠΤΟ**

«Πρέπει να τον χωρίσεις.»

Παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα και κάνω να κατεβάσω το βλέμμα μου. Η Έμιλι με πιάνει από τον ώμο προκαλώντας με να την κοιτάξω ξανά.

«Όχι, Λίλι. Πρέπει να τον χωρίσεις. Αλήθεια πρέπει να τον χωρίσεις.»

Η έκφραση της είναι τόσο σοβαρή όσο δεν την έχω δει ξανά.

«Κανένας δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να σου συμπεριφέρεται έτσι. Και όσο και αν λέει πως σε αγαπάει, τέτοια αγάπη τι να την θέλεις; Να σε κάνει σκουπίδι και μετά να σε γεμίζει δώρα; Έτσι ξέρει να κρατάει σχέσεις αυτός;»

Της έχω πει όλα όσα συνέβησαν στο Παρίσι. Όπως και ότι την ημέρα που επιστρέψαμε ζήτησα από τον Άλεξ κάποιο χρόνο να σκεφτώ καλύτερα τι θέλω. Δεν περίμενα ποτέ ότι θα έβγαιναν αυτά τα λόγια από το στόμα μου όσον αφορά στον Άλεξ, όμως μεγάλη μπουκιά φάε, μεγάλη κουβέντα μην λες. Σήμερα, μία εβδομάδα αργότερα, προπαραμονή της επιστροφής στο Χόγκουαρτς, δεν έχω πάρει καμία απόφαση. Αύριο υποτίθεται θα συναντιόμασταν για να του πω πού κατέληξα, αν θα συνεχίσουμε να είμαστε μαζί ή όχι. Δεν γνωρίζω καν αν θα πάω στο ραντεβού μας. Από την μία αντικειμενικά οι φορές που με έχει στενοχωρήσει είναι πολύ περισσότερες και πολύ πιο έντονες από αυτές που έχουμε περάσει καλά. Όμως από την άλλη, αισθάνομαι πως δεν μπορώ να τα παρατήσω τόσο εύκολα. Πως οι ανθρώπινες σχέσεις είναι πάντοτε γεμάτες δοκιμασίες και πως τον έχω επιθυμήσει τόσο πολύ που δεν γίνεται να εγκαταλείψω αμαχητί την προσπάθεια. Πλέον, εν τούτοις, αντιλαμβάνομαι πιο αληθινά τα λόγια της Έμιλι – πως ο Άλεξ που επιθυμούσα και ο Άλεξ που συναναστρέφομαι δεν είναι το ίδιο και το αυτό άτομο.

Οι διακοπές στο Παρίσι ήταν πικρή πρόσκρουση με την πραγματικότητα. Σιωπούσαμε πολύ, βγαίναμε έξω και καθόμασταν σε καφέ ο καθένας χαμένος στις δικές του σκέψεις. Τις απεχθανόμουν αυτές τις στιγμές, την τόση απόσταση. Ταυτόχρονα, όμως, κάθε φορά που αποπειρόμαστε να έρθουμε πιο κοντά, η επαφή του με έπνιγε. Το σώμα μου ξεκινούσε να ανταποκρίνεται, μα σύντομα το μυαλό μου έπαιρνε μπροστά και έβαζε φραγμούς και εμπόδια. Θυμόταν αναλυτικά όλες τις φορές που με είχε κάνει να αισθανθώ άσχημα και τις επαναλάμβανε σαν χαλασμένη ταινία πίσω από τα κλεισμένα μου ματόκλαδα. Έσφιγγα τα δόντια μου και πάλευα να χαθώ στο συναίσθημα, αλλά ήταν μάταιος κόπος. Εκείνος το αντιλαμβανόταν και μετά την κορύφωση του απομακρυνόταν αμήχανα.

Κάποιες φορές η κατάσταση ήταν καλή, μέχρι και όμορφη. Γελούσαμε, βλέπαμε ταινίες ή μαγειρεύαμε. Για αυτές τις φορές είναι που αδυνατώ να πάρω κάποια απόφαση. Είναι όμως λίγες, τόσο λίγες.

«Δεν υπάρχει θέμα συζήτησης,» η Έμιλι δεν συμφωνεί με τον δισταγμό μου. «Αυτό που σου έκανε όταν κάνατε σεξ πρώτη φορά είναι ασυγχώρητο. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει και αν σου φέρει το στέμμα της Βασίλισσας της Αγγλίας. Ποιος είναι για να μπορεί να σε προσβάλει έτσι; Μετά από όσα σου έχει κάνει, τολμάει να φέρεται και σαν γάιδαρος και να έχει απαιτήσεις και από πάνω; Όχι, Λίλι! Υπήρχαν φορές που και εγώ τον δικαιολογούσα. Όμως τώρα ξεπέρασε κάθε όριο συγχώρεσης.»

Σηκώνεται από το κρεβάτι της, όπου καθόμασταν, και ξεκινά να ετοιμάζεται. Μας έχει καλέσει η Μαγδαλένα στο σπίτι της για ένα μικρό παρτάκι λίγο πριν ανοίξουν τα σχολεία.

Ενδεχομένως η καφρίλα του να έπρεπε να με είχε πειράξει πιο πολύ. Όχι, πως τώρα δεν με πείραξε, απλά αποσοβήθηκε σύντομα η επίδραση της. Δεν είναι πως τον δικαιολογώ, όπως πιστεύει η Έμιλι. Είναι κάτι άλλο, που συνειδητοποιώ σταδιακά σαν να το κοιτάζω μέσα από μικροσκόπιο και πρέπει να επιλέξω τις κατάλληλες ρυθμίσεις, για να γίνει ευκρινής η εικόνα. Ή να βάλω τα απαραίτητα γυαλιά. Τα γυαλιά που μου υποδεικνύουν πως μάλλον δεν με ενοχλεί τόσο πολύ το οτιδήποτε συμβαίνει με τον Άλεξ, επειδή δεν είμαι πια τόσο προσηλωμένη σε αυτόν και στην σχέση μας. Επειδή όταν άκουσα για το κάλεσμα της Μαγδαλένα το πρώτο μου χτυποκάρδι ήταν για την εμφάνιση του και την πιθανότητα να τον συναντήσω ξανά μετά τα Χριστούγεννα στο Μπάροου. Επειδή ήδη το μισό κομμάτι του μυαλού μου είναι δοσμένο εξ ολοκλήρου σε εκείνον. Επειδή η δική του αποκάλυψη δεν μπορεί να συγκριθεί σε απήχηση με οτιδήποτε και αν κάνει ο Άλεξ.

Συζητάω με την κολλητή μου για τον Άλεξ, με απασχολεί πώς θα εξελιχθούν τα πράγματα μεταξύ μας, ωστόσο όλα είναι μία διασκέδαση προσοχής, ούτε καν, μία ηθελημένη αυταπάτη, μία καλά προβαρισμένη παράσταση, ένα κοπιαστικό ενδιαφέρον, μία γαμημένη υποκρισία. Για αυτό τα μαλλιά μου είναι στην εντέλεια χτενισμένα, τα μάτια μου έντονα βαμμένα, τα ρούχα μου προσεγμένα στην λεπτομέρεια. Μπότες με τακούνι, μίνι φούστα, κολλητή μπλούζα και τα κοσμήματα του Άλεξ εξαφανισμένα. Για αυτό όταν διακτινιζόμαστε με την Έμιλι στο σαλόνι της Μαγδαλένα ψάχνω εναγωνίως να τον εντοπίσω με το βλέμμα. Δεν μου είναι δύσκολο να καταλάβω πως δεν είναι εδώ. Είμαστε άλλωστε όλοι και όλοι είκοσι άτομα, δεν θα μπορούσε να κρυφτεί και να ήθελε.

Κάθομαι σε έναν καναπέ με διάθεση ήδη καταβαραθρωμένη. Ίσως η Μαγδαλένα να μην τον κάλεσε, αν και μου φαίνεται απίθανο. Τον γούσταρε από πριν, αν έμαθε κιόλας πως τα χάλασε με την Άνα δεν θα έχανε ευκαιρία να τον προσεγγίσει. Την σιχαίνομαι για αυτό. Ξέρω πως δεν πρέπει, ξέρω πως δεν είναι δικός της το λάθος που εγώ πάντα αντιλαμβάνομαι κατόπιν εορτής τι μου συμβαίνει, ξέρω πως έχει κάθε δικαίωμα να τον θέλει, αλλά η λογική μου δεν με εμποδίζει από τα να την σιχαίνομαι. Την παρατηρώ που έχει βάλει και αυτή τα καλά της, κοντό και στενό μαύρο φόρεμα, και συνειδητοποιώ πόσο καημένες είμαστε και οι δύο, απογοητευμένες από μία εμφάνιση που δεν έγινε. Τουλάχιστον έτσι πιστεύω, μέχρι που βλέπω το πρόσωπο της να φωτίζεται σαν χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο και να τρέχει σχεδόν αλλοπρόσαλλα προς το τζάκι που βρίσκεται ακριβώς απέναντι μου. Την ακολουθώ με τα μάτια και αυτά προσγειώνονται στον Ίαν.

«Τα κατάφερες τελικά να έρθεις;» τον χαιρετάει με μία οικειότητα που μου προκαλεί αναγούλα στο στομάχι.

Εκείνος χαμογελά απαλά και την φιλάει και από τα δύο μάγουλα, κάθε επαφή τους και μία σουβλιά στα σωθικά μου.

Τον καλησπερίζουν και τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά, Χιούγκο, Φρανκ και τα τοιαύτα, και τουλάχιστον ανακουφίζομαι που πάει μαζί τους και αφήνει την Μαγδαλένα πίσω του. Με αποφεύγει. Στην αρχή δεν καταλαβαίνω, αν το κάνει ηθελημένα και οι ματιές μας δεν συναντώνται, μα το αντιλαμβάνομαι απερίφραστα όταν πλησιάζω εκεί όπου κάθεται με τον ξάδερφο μου και συζητάνε.

«Τι λέτε;» ζητώ να μάθω δήθεν αδιάφορα.

«Τίποτα, περί ανέμων και υδάτων,» απαντάει ο Χιούγκο.

Ο Ίαν ούτε γυρίζει να με κοιτάξει.

«Πάω λίγο έξω,» λέει στον ξάδερφο μου και όχι σε εμένα και έπειτα φεύγει.

Ανυπομονώ να τον ακολουθήσω.

«Ρε, Λίλι, είδες τι έγινε χθες στον αγώνα;» με καθυστερεί ο Χιούγκο.

«Όχι, τι έγινε;» ρωτάω με την προσοχή μου στραμμένη εξ ολοκλήρου επάνω στον Ίαν καθώς τον παρακολουθώ να ανοίγει την μπαλκονόπορτα του σαλονιού και να βγαίνει στον κήπο κλείνοντας την ξανά πίσω του.

«Ο δικός σου, ρε, έχασε ένα τέρμα στο πιο κρίσιμο σημείο του αγώνα! Και να πεις ότι ήταν και πολύ δύσκολο. Όλοι μείναμε με το στόμα ανοιχτό που δεν κατάφερε να το πιάσει. Οι Πάντλμηρ είχαν την πρώτη τους ήττα. Νόμιζα το ήξερες.»

«Όχι, δεν είχα ιδέα.»

Το σκοτάδι της νύχτας έχει καταπιεί την ψηλή του φιγούρα και βιάζομαι πριν χαθεί εντελώς στον λαβύρινθο που είναι ο κήπος της έπαυλης των Εμίρ και άντε μετά να τον ξετρυπώσω.

«Συγνώμη λίγο,» ξεφουρνίζω στον Χιούγκο και απομακρύνομαι από κοντά του δίχως να ακούσω τι άλλο έχει να μου πει.

Χωρίς να κωλυσιεργήσω τον ακολουθώ έξω. Η οικογένεια της Μαγδαλένα είναι πλούσιοι μετανάστες από το Αλγέρι και έχουν φροντίσει το μέγαρο τους να θυμίζει τα εξωτικά παλάτια του Μάγκρεμπ. Έχει την χαρακτηριστική αραβική αρχιτεκτονική με τα αραβουργήματα και τα τρυπητά παραπετάσματα. Το οίκημα διαγράφει ένα πι με αψίδες και βεράντες που οδηγούν στο κέντρο και μία έκταση φροντισμένη σαν όαση. Ειδυλλιακές πρασινάδες, μαγευτικά λουλούδια, τρεχούμενα νερά, παγώνια να κυκλοφορούν ελεύθερα. Είναι λες και ξαφνικά έχω μεταφερθεί σε σκηνικό από τις Χίλιες και Μία Νύχτες μέσα στην καρδιά του Μπέρμιγχαμ. Αυτή η εντύπωση μου είχε δημιουργηθεί από την πρώτη κιόλας φορά που με είχε καλέσει η Μαγδαλένα εδώ, μα σήμερα γίνεται ακόμα πιο έντονη έτσι όπως νιώθω ότι κυνηγιόμαστε με τον Ίαν όπως η γάτα με το ποντίκι. Αυτό για το οποίο δεν είμαι βέβαιη είναι ποιος τελικά είναι η γάτα και ποιος το ποντίκι.

Τον ανακαλύπτω πίσω από μία συστάδα θάμνων να φωτίζεται ελάχιστα από την αντανάκλαση μίας δάδας που καίει στηριγμένη σε έναν τοίχο πίσω του.

«Δεν ήξερα πως καπνίζεις.»

Δεν τρομάζει. Σάμπως και ανέμενε την εμφάνιση μου. Δεν θα αποτελούσε έκπληξη για κάποιον που με γνωρίζει καλά. Και παρότι δεν ξέρω πώς, ξέρω πως εκείνος με γνωρίζει καλύτερα από πολλά άλλα άτομα στην ζωή μου, που ενδεχομένως θεωρούσα πιο κοντινά.

Παραμένει σιωπηλός, όμως ο ειρωνικός τρόπος με τον οποίο βγάζει τον καπνό από τα χείλη του σχηματίζοντας έναν τέλειο κύκλο με κάνει να αντιληφθώ τι σκέφτεται.

 _Γιατί ξέρεις τόσα πολλά άλλα για εμένα που σου είχε ξεφύγει αυτό._

Ή μπορεί να καταλήγω αυθαίρετα σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα. Ποτέ δεν μπορώ να είμαι σίγουρη μαζί του. Με τρελαίνει αυτό.

«Δεν το αντέχω άλλο αυτό που γίνεται!» ξεσπάω. «Δεν μπορώ να μου φέρεσαι έτσι. Δεν μπορείς να μου φέρεσαι έτσι. Δεν γίνεται, απλά δεν γίνεται! Σε σκέφτομαι συνέχεια. Δεν κοιμάμαι τα βραδιά. Δεν μπορώ να φάω, να διαβάσω, να κάνω τίποτα. Σε σκέφτομαι. Σε σκέφτομαι συνέχεια. Δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω να σε σκέφτομαι. Υπάρχει κάτι εδώ πέρα. Δεν μπορείς να μην το αναγνωρίζεις. Δεν μπορείς να υποκρίνεσαι, πως δεν υπάρχει!»

Είμαι στα πρόθυρα νευρικού κλονισμού. Εκείνος τραβάει ήρεμα μία τελευταία ρουφηξιά από το τσιγάρο του και έπειτα το κρατάει στα δάχτυλα του και αυτό γίνεται όλο στάχτη και εξαφανίζεται.

«Πώς πέρασες στο Παρίσι;»

Έχω μείνει άφωνη. Από την ψυχραιμία του, από την παγερότητα και αδιαφορία του. Από το πόσο γυμνή και απροετοίμαστη με κάνει και αισθάνομαι.

«Ίαν, σου μιλάω!» η φωνή μου τσακίζεται από έναν λυγμό. «Σου μιλάω εγώ, εδώ. Είμαι εδώ και σου μιλάω. Πώς μπορείς να μου το κάνεις αυτό; Πώς μπορείς να μου φέρεσαι έτσι;»

«Οοο, η καημένη, η μικρή Πότερ,» προφέρει με σαρκασμό τις λέξεις του. «Στενοχωριέται που έχασε το παιχνιδάκι της; Θέλει να παίξει με τα στρατιωτάκια της; Να τα βάλει στην σειρά και να τα διατάζει και ό,τι λέει, αυτό να γίνεται;»

Η έκφραση του σοβαρεύει.

«Λυπάμαι, Λίλι. Δεν μπορείς να τα έχεις όλα δικά σου.»

«Ποια όλα δικά μου; Ποια όλα δικά μου;» φρενιάζω. «Γιατί είσαι έτσι; Γιατί συμπεριφέρεσαι λες και δεν τρέχει τίποτα; Δεν μπορείς να βγάλεις την εικόνα από το μυαλό μου. Όσο ισχυρός μάγος και να έχεις γίνει, δεν μπορείς. Έχει μείνει εδώ, κολλημένη για πάντα,» κολλάω τον δείκτη μου στον κρόταφο μου. «Αυτό εδώ είναι δικό μου. Αυτό μου ανήκει.»

Τον ακουμπάω εκεί όπου η καρδιά του αντηχεί κάτω από την παλάμη μου. Τον νιώθω να σφίγγεται στο άγγισμα μου, μα δεν απομακρύνεται. Αντίθετα σκύβει απειλητικά από πάνω μου.

«Δεν σου ανήκει τίποτα.»

«Έτσι λες;» του πετάω αψήφιστα. «Αυτό το λουλούδι είναι το όνομα μου και ακυρώνει όποια προσπάθεια σου να το παίξεις ανώτερος και δεν τρέχει τίποτα και δεν με νοιάζει και παιδιά ήμασταν και παίζαμε και είμαστε κουλ και όχι, όχι, όχι!» φωνάζω ακατάληπτα. «Δεν ήμασταν παιδιά, δεν παίζαμε, δεν είμαστε κουλ, είμαστε, είμαστε,» ψάχνω να βρω τα νοήματα που όλο πάνε και μου ξεφεύγουν, «είμαστε, γαμώτο, είμαστε…»

Καμία μόνη λέξη δεν χωράει να εκφράσει τον παροξυσμό μου.

«Θα το χάσω είπες,» πιάνομαι από όποια έκφραση μπορώ για να βγάλω αυτόν τον βραχνά από μέσα μου. «Αν με αγγίξεις, θα το χάσω. Θα το χάσω! Θα το έχανες, καταλαβαίνεις; Τον μυαλό σου, τον έλεγχο, θα τα έχανες. Θα τα έχανες όπως και εγώ έχω χάσει τα πάντα!»

Δεν περιμένω την αντίδραση του, κυρίως επειδή φοβάμαι πως δεν θα είναι καμία. Τον τραβάω από τα ρούχα στο ύψος μου και πολιορκώ το στόμα του με το δικό μου. Καταφέρνω ίσα να ανοίξω τα χείλη του και να γευτώ την υγρασία τους, αισθάνομαι την γλώσσα του να περνά δοκιμαστικά από την δική μου, η φωτιά του ήδη εξαπλώνεται με ταχύτητα αστραπής μέσα μου… Όταν με σπρώχνει μακριά σαν ενοχλητική βεντούζα.

«Χάσου από μπροστά μου!» μου απευθύνει με απέχθεια. «Χάσου αυτήν την στιγμή από μπροστά μου! Με αηδιάζεις!»

Αδυνατώ να συλλάβω τι συμβαίνει. Μένω πετρωμένη στην θέση μου. Με ένα βλέμμα αποστροφής κάνει μεταβολή και φεύγει εκείνος.

«Μην… Μην το κάνεις αυτό,» οδηγούμαι στην παράκληση και την ικεσία. «Δεν… δεν γίνεται, δεν μπορώ, δεν γίνεται… Σε θέλω! Με όλο μου το είναι σε θέλω! Μόνο εσένα. Μόνο εσένα! Εσένα, κανέναν άλλον, ποτέ άλλον.»

Συνεχίζει να απομακρύνεται λες και δεν έχω ανοίξει το στόμα μου να μιλήσω.

«Θα χωρίσω με τον Άλεξ!»

Είναι αυτή η κραυγή μου που τον σταματάει. Στέκεται μερικά μέτρα μακριά μου, ψηλός και ευθυτενής. Βλέπω την πλάτη του και υποφέρω. Υποφέρω που δεν μου προσφέρει το πρόσωπο του.

«Δεν θα χωρίσεις με τον Άλεξ.»

Διασχίζω γρήγορα την απόσταση που έχει δημιουργήσει ανάμεσα μας, ώστε να βρεθώ ξανά αντικριστά του.

«Θα τον χωρίσω. Στο υπόσχομαι πως θα τον χωρίσω. Αύριο, σήμερα, τώρα κιόλας θα τον χωρίσω. Τώρα θα τον πάρω στον καθρέφτη και θα του πω ότι χωρίζουμε.»

Από την φούρια και την αναστάτωση μου δεν συνειδητοποιώ αμέσως τον τόνο του. Πρέπει να επαναλάβει την πρόταση του, για να καταλάβω ότι δεν πρόκειται για αμφιβολία.

«Δεν θα χωρίσεις με τον Άλεξ.»

Πρόκειται για προσταγή.

Είναι ξανά ήρεμος. Η ικανότητα του να αλλάζει διαθέσεις και να ελέγχει απόλυτα τις αντιδράσεις του με τρομάζει.

«Τι λες;» ανοίγω τα μάτια μου διάπλατα από την κατάπληξη.

«Δεν θα χωρίσεις τον Άλεξ. Θα μείνεις μαζί του.»

Σαρώνω απελπισμένα την έκφραση του για θυμηδία, για ένα σημάδι που θα με κάνει να καταλάβω ότι αστειεύεται.

«Ίαν, τρελάθηκες;»

Δεν μπορεί να λέει αυτό που νομίζω ότι λέει.

«Είδες τον αγώνα του αγοριού σου χθες;» ρωτάει με ένα χαλαρό ύφος, σάμπως και μέχρι πριν από λίγο μιλάγαμε για τον καιρό και δεν του έκανα την πιο δακρύβρεχτη ερωτική μου εξομολόγηση.

«Τον, τον αγώνα;» απορώ.

Σταυρώνει τα χέρια του στο στέρνο του.

«Έχασαν. Για ένα τέρμα διαφορά.»

Δίχως να απεγκλωβίσει τα χέρια του ανασηκώνει ελάχιστα την παλάμη του και από τα ακροδάχτυλα του η μαγεία διαφεύγει και συγκεντρώνεται ανάμεσα μας σε μία διαφανή οθόνη.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω πού το πας, δεν…»

Τα μάτια μου επιστρέφουν στην μεταξύ μας επιφάνεια που έχει μετατραπεί σε μινιατούρα κινηματογράφου. Επάνω της παρατηρώ να εμφανίζεται ένα στάδιο. Συνειδητοποιώ γρήγορα πως προβάλει τον χθεσινό αγώνα της Πάντλμηρ. Συγκεκριμένα το χρονικό σημείο, όπου ο Άλεξ χάνει το γκολ και όλο το στάδιο βουβαίνεται.

«Τόσο εύκολο και τόσο βολικό,» σχολιάζει.

Πίσω από την επιφάνεια προβολής η μορφή του ασημίζει σχεδόν μαυρόασπρη.

«Ένας τόσο καλός παίκτης, ένας πρωταθλητής, να χάσει τέτοια μπαλιά, ούτε παιδάκι που πρώτη φορά πιάνει σκούπα στα χέρια του.»

Γιατί προσπαθεί να μειώσει τον Άλεξ; Τι θα επιτύχει; Ποιος επιτέλους είναι ο σκοπός του;

Δεν προλαβαίνω να τον ρωτήσω το οτιδήποτε, καθώς αμέσως μετά το σκηνικό στην οθόνη αλλάζει. Εμφανίζεται ξανά ο Άλεξ μα αυτήν την φορά συζητά με έναν άντρα που δεν αναγνωρίζω. Ο άγνωστος βγάζει από την εσωτερική τσέπη του μανδύα του ένα πέτσινο πουγκί ξέχειλο με χρυσά νομίσματα.

«Και όπως είπαμε. Στον αγώνα μεθαύριο, ένα γκολ διαφορά.»

Ο Άλεξ γνέφει καταφατικά και βάζει τα χρήματα μέσα στον χιτώνα του.

Δεν μπορώ να βλέπω άλλο. Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Δεν είναι!

Αποστρέφω το κεφάλι μου. Μου έρχεται εμετός.

«Τι, τι είναι αυτό;» ψελλίζω.

«Αυτό είναι η απόδειξη πως το αγόρι σου χρηματίζεται.»

 _Μεγάλα ποσά στον λογαριασμό του._

 _Κρούσματα διαφθοράς._

 _Αθλητές και προπονητές που έχουν χρηματιστεί._

 _Ό,τι χειρότερο μπορεί να συμβεί στον χώρο μας._

«Όχι, λες ψέματα, ψέματα!» αρνούμαι να τον πιστέψω.

Όσες φορές το θέμα είχε πάει προς τα εκεί, ο Άλεξ έβγαζε φλύκταινες. Και τώρα… Ο ίδιος; Το έκανε ο ίδιος; Γιατί; Για ποιον λόγο; Δεν μπορεί. Δεν μπορεί. Όχι, όχι, όχι!

«Εγώ δεν λέω τίποτα. Η εικόνα μιλάει από μόνη της. Και μία εικόνα, λένε, χίλιες λέξεις.»

Κάνει ένα βήμα μπροστά και το τερατούργημα του εξαφανίζεται όπως ο καπνός από το τσιγάρο του λίγο πριν. Με πλησιάζει, έτσι κουβαριασμένη στα δύο όπως είμαι. Σκύβει κοντά μου, δίχως να με ακουμπάει. Οι τρίχες του κορμιού μου ηλεκτρίζονται. Στρέφομαι και τον κοιτάζω. Δεν μιλάει. Η έκφραση του, όμως, είναι ικανή να με παραλύσει.

«Το απολαμβάνεις,» συνειδητοποιώ. «Απολαμβάνεις να μου προκαλείς μιζέρια.»

«Εγώ το μόνο που θέλω είναι να είσαι ευτυχισμένη.»

Αν κάποιος τον άκουγε, κάποιος που δεν τον ξέρει όπως εγώ, θα νόμιζε ότι το εννοεί.

«Έτσι την μεταφράζεις εσύ την ευτυχία;»

«Λυπάμαι, μα η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν είμαι πολύ εξοικειωμένος μαζί της. Αν, ωστόσο, θυμάμαι καλά, θα έκανες τα πάντα για να είσαι μαζί του. Ω, λάθος μου. _Έκανες_ τα πάντα για να είσαι μαζί του. Αν αυτό δεν είναι απόδειξη πως έτσι είσαι ευτυχισμένη, τότε τι είναι; Ε, λοιπόν, εγώ θα διασφαλίσω πως θα είσαι πάντα ευτυχισμένη από εδώ και πέρα.»

Δεν χαμογελάει. Είναι απόλυτα σοβαρός. Και αυτό είναι τρομακτικό.

«Τι σχέση έχει το ένα με το άλλο;»

Δυσκολεύομαι να πάρω ανάσα. Τα λόγια μου τα προφέρω κοπιαστικά.

«Έλα, τώρα. Πίστευα θα το είχες καταλάβει μέχρι τώρα.»

«Από ότι φαίνεται δεν είμαι τόσο έξυπνη όσο εσύ.»

«Αυτό να λέγεται. Όμως από ότι φαίνεται δεν είσαι και τόσο έξυπνη τελεία.»

Αν η κατάσταση είχε αλλιώς, αν δεν είχα μείνει απροστάτευτη και λαβωμένη από την φιδίσια επίθεση του, ίσως και να το έπαιρνα για αστείο. Δεν νιώθω, όμως, καμία ευδιαθεσία, καθώς τον παρατηρώ να ακουμπά στην κολόνα δίπλα μου με στήριγμα το ένα του λυγισμένο γόνατο. Χαλαρός, άνετος, με τα μαύρα του ρούχα, ίδιο παιδί της νύχτας που μας περιβάλλει. Σκοτεινός και αδιαπέραστος.

«Ας τα κάνουμε λίγο λιανά τα πράγματα για το μικρό σου μυαλουδάκι. Ξέρεις, φαντάζομαι, πως στο κουίντιτς υπάρχουν στοιχήματα;»

Δεν περιμένει την απόκριση μου. Φυσικά και το ξέρω. Δεν είναι μυστικό του σύμπαντος.

«Ξέρεις επίσης ότι κάποια από αυτά είναι στημένα;»

«Για τόσο αφελή με περνάς;»

«Προφανώς, όταν δεν είχες ιδέα πως ο γκόμενος σου πληρώνεται από αυτά.»

Θα μπορούσα να του αντιγυρίσω τα άπειρα. Κυρίως ότι αυτή δεν είναι μία συζήτηση που κάνει κάποιος καθώς παίρνει πρωινό. Μου δίνεις την μαρμελάδα, αγάπη μου; Βεβαίως, αγάπη μου, ορίστε. Α, ξέχασα να σου πω ότι λαδώνομαι για να χάνω επίτηδες γκολ και να πλουτίζουν εγκληματίες. Άλλωστε με τον Άλεξ βρισκόμαστε σπάνια. Ακόμα και αν ήθελε να μου το πει, που αποκλείεται, τότε δεν θα είχε την ευκαιρία.

«Δεν σε πιστεύω,» κουνάω το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά. «Σκευωρείς. Δεν μπορεί αυτό να είναι η αλήθεια.»

Ο Άλεξ μεγάλωσε με την Πάντλμηρ. Δεν θα το έκανε αυτό στην ομάδα του. Δεν θα το έκανε αυτό στους γονείς του. Στον πατέρα του. Μέρλιν, έτσι και το υποψιαστεί ο Όλιβερ! Δεν θα προλάβει να δει εγγόνια. Θα σκοτώσει πρώτα τον γιο του με τα ίδια του τα χέρια και έπειτα θα αυτοκτονήσει.

Ο Ίαν ανασηκώνει αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Δεν με πολυενδιαφέρει και βασικά κιόλας τι πιστεύεις. Απλά να ξέρεις πως είναι πολλοί αυτοί που θα διαφωνήσουν μαζί σου έτσι και το ντοκουμέντο αυτό καταλήξει στα χέρια των δημοσιογράφων. Της Μάριονς ας πούμε.»

«Πού την ξέρεις εσύ την Μάριονς;»

Η μία κατραπακιά μετά την άλλη!

Χαμογελά μονάχα χωρίς να απαντήσει.

«ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ, είσαι τόσο εκνευριστικός!» σκυλιάζω.

Απομακρύνεται από τον τοίχο και στέκεται απέναντι μου. Είναι τόσο ψηλός που πονάει ο λαιμός μου να τον κοιτάζω.

«Μμμ, ναι, τόσο εκνευριστικός,» προφέρει αργόσυρτα.

 _Σε θέλω! Με όλο μου το είναι σε θέλω!_

Η φωνή μου επιστρέφει στα αυτιά μου δίχως να την έχω ανακαλέσει εγώ. Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου με βία.

«Αυτό δεν έχει καμία σχέση. Και σταμάτα να παίζεις με το μυαλό μου!»

«Γιατί δεν είναι η αλήθεια;»

Αν πιστεύει πως θα υποχωρήσω, κάνει λάθος.

«Η αλήθεια είναι. Όπως αλήθεια είναι και ότι είσαι ένα στυγνός εκβιαστής.»

Οι λέξεις βγαίνουν πολύ πιο ήπια από ότι σκόπευα. Μάλλον επειδή το βλέμμα μου έχει μαγνητιστεί από τα χείλη του που είναι τόσο κοντά μου και τόσο κόκκινα και υγρά, ειδικά έτσι που ξεμυτίζει την γλώσσα του και τα διαβρέχει.

«Τι έλεγα; Α, ναι, πως είσαι ένας στυγνός εκβιαστής. Καταρχάς πού το βρήκες εσύ αυτό το ντοκουμέντο όπως το αποκαλείς;»

«Έχω τους τρόπους μου.»

«Και ειλικρινά τώρα τους χρησιμοποιείς για να με αναγκάσεις να μείνω με τον Άλεξ; Δεν έχεις με τίποτα καλύτερο να απασχολήσεις τον χρόνο σου; Τόσο βαρετή είναι η ζωή σου που την διανθίζεις με το να καταστρέφεις των άλλων;»

Θέλω να τον κάνω να εκνευριστεί. Κάποια αντίδραση θα είναι καλύτερη από αυτό. Η τόση ψυχραιμία του με απορυθμίζει. Δεν είναι ανθρώπινη. Είναι έξω από την ανθρώπινη φύση. Πολύ περισσότερο είναι έξω από την δική του φύση που μέχρι πριν από λίγο καιρό αρπαζόταν με το παραμικρό. Εν τούτοις, τίποτα από αυτά που λέω δεν μοιάζει να του προκαλεί την οποιαδήποτε αγανάκτηση.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ που νοιάζεσαι τόσο για τον χρόνο μου, μα αυτό είναι κάτι που αφορά εμένα. Επειδή όμως τα πολλά λόγια είναι φτώχεια, ας καταλήξουμε κάπου. Δεν θα χωρίσεις τον Άλεξ, επειδή έτσι και τον χωρίσεις όλη η μαγική κοινότητα θα μάθει για τα στημένα στοιχήματα. Η καριέρα του θα καταστραφεί, όπως και εννοείται θα αρχίσουν έρευνες για όλη την Πάντλμηρ. Μπορεί, λέω, μπορεί να πέσει μέχρι και κατηγορία. Να τιμωρηθεί με αποκλεισμό από το πρωτάθλημα για ένα, δύο, τρία, τέσσερα, πέντε χρόνια. Και ο αδερφός σου εκεί δεν παίζει; Μμμ, αναρωτιέμαι πόσο εύκολο θα είναι να πάρει καλή μεταγραφή μετά από αυτό το στίγμα. Τι λες; Θέλεις το διαπιστώσουμε;»

Σηκώνω το χέρι μου και τον χτυπάω με δύναμη στο πρόσωπο. Ξέρω ότι με αφήνει, ξέρω πως αν ήθελε θα είχα μείνει παγοκολόνα. Αυτό, ωστόσο, δεν μετριάζει την φούρια μου.

«Είσαι χυδαίος!»

Ακουμπά τα δάχτυλα του στο σημείο, όπου τον βρήκε η σφαλιάρα μου. Κανένας εκνευρισμός. Στα μάτια του θα τολμούσα να πω πως λαμπυρίζει η ιταμότητα του θριάμβου.

«Καμία ανάγκη για βία, Λίλι. Μην ξεχνάς πως εσύ είσαι η αιτία που κάνουμε αυτήν την στιγμή αυτήν την συζήτηση. Αν δεν ήσουν τόσο πλεονέκτρια… Συγκεκριμένα, θα έπρεπε να μου λες και ευχαριστώ. Σου προσφέρω ένα πολύ σημαντικό μάθημα ζωής που εξαιτίας του τρόπου που μεγάλωσες δεν έχεις πάρει.»

«Και ποιος νομίζεις ότι είσαι εσύ για να προσφέρεις μαθήματα; Ε; Ποιος στον Σάλαζαρ πιστεύεις ότι είσαι;»

«Εσύ ποια νομίζεις ότι είσαι για να παίζεις με τις καρδιές των ανθρώπων;»

Ακόμα και αυτήν, αυτήν την φράση που θα μπορούσα να μεταφράσω ως μία ρωγμή στον έλεγχο του, την προφέρει με απόλυτη απάθεια. Σαν να απαγγέλλει γεγονότα που δεν τον αφορούν. Η δύναμη του με τρομάζει. Δεν είναι μονάχα ότι έχει συγκεντρώσει μαγικές ικανότητες που δεν έχω ξαναδεί. Είναι που μόνο ένας άνθρωπος που δεν έχει πάθη είναι πραγματικά άτρωτος.

«Σου ζήτησα συγνώμη για αυτό. Σου ζητώ ξανά και θα σου ζητώ συγνώμη για πάντα. Έφταιξα απόλυτα. Όμως ήμουν ανώριμη και δεν ήξερα τι έκανα. Δεν ήξερα ακριβώς τι αποτελέσματα θα είχαν οι πράξεις μου. Δεν ήταν ποτέ σκοπός μου να σε πληγώσω.»

«Το έκανες όμως και τώρα ετοιμάζεσαι να πληγώσεις έναν ακόμη άνθρωπο. Επειδή, λοιπόν, οι τύψεις είναι κάτι που μας απομυζά πάρα πολλή ενέργεια, εγώ θα σε προστατεύσω από αυτές. Ως δώρο για το μάθημα που μου προσέφερες εσύ τότε.»

Τα μάτια μου υγραίνονται.

«Δεν μπορώ να σε καταλάβω. Πραγματικά δεν μπορώ. Με μισείς τόσο πολύ;»

Και αν με μισεί τόσο πολύ, γιατί το δείχνει με το να με αναγκάζει να μείνω με τον άνθρωπο εξαιτίας του οποίου τον πλήγωσα; Τι σκατά λογική είναι αυτή;

Μειδιά ειρωνικά.

«Δεν σε μισώ, Λίλι. Δεν αισθάνομαι τίποτα για εσένα.»

«Ψεύτη!» φωνάζω. «Είσαι ένας ψεύτης! Αυτό είσαι! Αν δεν με μισείς, γιατί τα κάνεις όλα αυτά; Αν δεν με αγαπάς, γιατί έκανες μαγικό τατουάζ το όνομα μου;»

Είναι η πρώτη φορά που τον παρατηρώ να απομακρύνει πρώτος την ματιά του από πάνω μου.

«Αυτό το έκανα σε μία στιγμή αδυναμίας. Ήμουν μικρός και μόνος, είχα φύγει μόλις από την Αγγλία, ήμουν σε μία ξένη χώρα που εκτός από τον αδερφό μου δεν ήξερα κανέναν και ούτε μπορούσα να συνεννοηθώ με τον οποιονδήποτε. Αυτό το τατουάζ δεν είναι μόνο για εσένα. Στο όνομα σου εκφράζονταν και όλα όσα είχα αφήσει πίσω, όλα όσα μου έλειπαν και για αυτό νόμιζα πως αγαπούσα. Δεν ήταν αγάπη όμως. Δεν ήταν αγάπη. Ήταν συνήθεια, ήταν οικειότητα. Νόμιζα πως αγαπούσα, μα στην πραγματικότητα απλά φοβόμουν το άγνωστο και για αυτό προτιμούσα το σίγουρο, όσο σκατά και αν ήταν αυτό. Και πίστεψε με, ήταν πολύ σκατά.»

«Και από όλα τα σκατά εγώ ήμουν το χειρότερο; Για αυτό είπες ότι μετανιώνεις την σχέση μας περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο; Αυτό δεν το λέει κάποιος που δεν έχει πληγωθεί βαθιά. Αυτό δεν τον λέει κάποιος που δεν έχει αγαπήσει και πονέσει και στο τέλος μισήσει.»

Θέλω να με μισεί, συνειδητοποιώ ενεή. Εφόσον δεν με αγαπά, τουλάχιστον να με μισεί.

Επιστρέφει τα μάτια του επάνω μου και είναι ξανά τόσο προστατευμένα.

«Η συζήτηση αυτή δεν έχει κανένα νόημα. Ό,τι και αν υπήρξε μεταξύ μας, ό,τι και αν αισθάνθηκα ή αισθάνθηκες ανήκει στο παρελθόν. Εσύ θα μείνεις με τον Άλεξ και τέλος.»

«Το σχέδιο σου πάσχει,» τον ειρωνεύομαι. «Δεν σκέφτηκες την πιθανότητα να με χωρίσει αυτός.»

«Θα φροντίσεις εσύ να μην συμβεί αυτό. Ειδάλλως το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι το ίδιο καταστροφικό.»

Ο απόλυτος τόνος του με φτάνει σε σημείο έκρηξης. Καίγομαι από την επιθυμία να τον χτυπήσω και έπειτα να τον φιλήσω και ύστερα να τον γδάρω με τα νύχια μου και τέλος να περάσω την γλώσσα μου πάνω από όλες τις πληγές του.

«Πας καλά;» λυσσάω. «Ξέρεις ποια είμαι; Ξέρεις ποιανού κόρη είμαι; Λίλι Πότερ, χελλόου! Κόρη του Χάρυ Πότερ, του εκλεκτού! Ξέρεις τι μπορεί να σου κάνει ο πατέρας μου με μία μου κουβέντα;»

Γελάει τότε και είναι από τα ελάχιστα γέλια του που έχω μαρτυρήσει.

«Ωωω, σε παρακαλώ! Πάμε μαζί να πεις στον πατέρα σου να με τιμωρήσει, επειδή έχω αποδείξεις ότι ο φίλος σου χρηματίζεται.»

«Δεν θα του το πω ακριβώς έτσι,» μασάω τα λόγια μου χωρίς ωστόσο να ηρεμήσω τον τόνο μου.

Ο Ίαν καγχάζει.

«Από κάποια πράγματα δεν μπορεί να σε προστατεύει ούτε ο μπαμπάκας, Λίλι. Με το που πεις το οτιδήποτε στον οποιονδήποτε για αυτό που σου έδειξα σήμερα, το αρχείο θα βρεθεί αμέσως σε χέρια πολύ πιο επιτήδεια από τα δικά μου. Δεν νομίζω να φανεί πολύ θετικό ούτε καν για τον Εκλεκτό να προσπαθήσει να παρέμβει σε μία υπόθεση στημένων στοιχημάτων.»

Δεν ξέρω αν έχει καταλάβει ότι μπλοφάρω, μα είναι η αλήθεια. Δεν θα έλεγα ποτέ κάτι στον πατέρα μου εις βάρος του. Παρότι αναγνωρίζω την πρακτική του για αυτό που είναι, εκβιασμός, οι ενοχές μου με εμποδίζουν να του αντισταθώ. Λες και νιώθω βαθιά μέσα μου ότι μου πρέπει να μου φερθεί έτσι. Ότι δεν μου αξίζει αλλιώς. Ότι καλύτερα αυτό από το τίποτα. Το δικό του τίποτα.

«Φοβάσαι ότι θα σε διεκδικήσω, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Είναι παράλογο συμπέρασμα, αλλά όταν όλη η υπόλοιπη λογική έχει καταρρεύσει, το μόνο που μας απομένει είναι το παράλογο.

«Για αυτό με εκβιάζεις να μείνω με τον Άλεξ. Επειδή φοβάσαι, ότι θα σε διεκδικήσω και δεν θα μπορέσεις να με απαρνηθείς. Γιατί στην απόλυτη περσόνα που κατάφερες να φτιάξεις και να πείσεις τους άλλους και εσένα πρωτίστως για την αλήθεια της υπάρχουν χαραγματιές που τρίζουν.»

Κάνω ένα βήμα προς το μέρος του και τώρα είναι εκείνος που πισωπατά. Νιώθω να χορεύουμε αυτοσχεδιαστικά ή να παίζουμε σε παιχνίδι με πολύ υψηλό τίμημα και τυφλούς κανόνες.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι,» η φωνή μου γλυκαίνει απότομα, ξέχειλη από την συναίσθηση μου για εκείνον. «Ψυχή μου, δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι. Όλοι έχουμε χαραγματιές.»

Προχωρώ καταπάνω του και τον κλείνω στην αγκαλιά μου, πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει. Κολλάω το κορμί μου στον δικό του. Σφίγγεται. Έπειτα τον αισθάνομαι να σκύβει κοντά στο πρόσωπο μου, την ανάσα του στην παρωτίδα μου.

«Μόνο που τις δικές μου τις άνοιξες εσύ.»

Η αγκαλιά μου αδειάζει, στα χέρια μου κρύος αέρας. Η ζεστασιά του εξαφανίζεται και απομένω μονάχη στον κήπο της Ανατολής. Το ψιθύρισμα του να συρίζει ακόμα μέσα στα αυτιά μου.

* * *

 **Το αγαπώ αυτό το κεφάλαιο. Το αγαπώ, το αγαπώ, το αγαπώ! Μοιραστείτε μαζί μου την αγάπη σας, χαχα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Θετικό δεν θα το έλεγα αυτό το κεφάλαιο, αλλά από Ίαν άλλο τίποτα! Τώρα το Wattpad δεν μου πολύγεμίζει το μάτι, αλλά έβγαλε πρόσφατα μία εφαρμογή με ιστορίες σε στιλ μηνυμάτων τηλεφώνου που μου φαίνεται πολύ ενδιαφέρουσα.**

 **Προς Yolanda: Η Λίλι δεν ξέρω μήπως στρίψει δια του αρραβώνος, χαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Η Καμίλα τι κάνει;**

 **Προς Natassa22: Πιο χλωμά τα πράγματα μεταξύ Λίλι-Άλεξ πεθαίνεις μου φαίνεται!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ-πολύ, αγαπημένες μου!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	47. Κεφάλαιο τεσαρακοστό έκτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΚΤΟ**

Δεν χωρίζω με τον Άλεξ.

Δεν το κάνω τόσο από φόβο για τον εκβιασμό του Ίαν. Όχι, πως αμφιβάλλω ότι είναι ικανός να φέρει εις πέρας την απειλή του και όσο και αν έχουμε τα προβλήματα μας με τον Άλεξ και όσο άθλιο και αν μου φαίνεται αυτό που τον κατηγορεί ο Ίαν πως έχει κάνει, δεν μπορώ να πάρω την ευθύνη της καταστροφής του στην συνείδηση μου. Τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα. Δεν χωρίζω με τον Άλεξ, επειδή δεν είμαι σίγουρη για κανέναν και για τίποτα, ούτε για τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Οι σκέψεις στο κεφάλι μου ένα μπλεγμένο κουβάρι. Τι κάνω με τον Άλεξ, τι κάνω με τον Ίαν; Τι κάνουν εκείνοι μαζί μου και ο καθένας μόνος του; Τέλος, τι κάνω εγώ μέσα σε όλο αυτό και ποια στάση οφείλω να κρατήσω;

Συναντιέμαι με τον Άλεξ στην _Τρύπια Χύτρα_. Επιλέγω επίτηδες την παμπ της θείας Χάνα όχι μονάχα για το οικείο του περιβάλλοντος όσο περισσότερο, επειδή εξαιτίας της παρουσίας του νονού και της νονάς μπαίνουν αυτομάτως όρια στην συμπεριφορά μου που απόψε δεν θέλω να υπερβώ. Έχω ανάγκη την απόσταση. Φοβάμαι πως έτσι και τον δω και υποψιαστώ στο ελάχιστο πως είναι αλήθεια αυτό που μου έδειξε ο Ίαν χθες βράδυ θα πάθω κρίση. Ταυτόχρονα ανακατώνονται τα μέσα μου και μόνο στην ιδέα οποιασδήποτε επαφής μεταξύ μας. Όσο και αν δεν πιστεύω απόλυτα τον Ίαν, η εικόνα του Άλεξ να χρηματίζεται έχει καρφωθεί στο μυαλό μου. Είναι παράξενο, ότι μου έχει κάνει μύρια όσα όμως είναι κάτι το εξωγενές στην σχέση μας που τον αποκαθηλώνει εν τέλει στα μάτια μου.

Μπαίνω μέσα στο κατάστημα με ίσως την έσχατη ελπίδα, πως μόλις τον δω το αίσθημα αυτό της αποστροφής θα περάσει.

Δεν περνάει.

Τον πλησιάζω στο μπαρ, όπου κάθεται σε ένα ψηλό σκαμπό.

«Καλησπέρα, τι κάνεις;»

Μου χαμογελάει πλατιά και σκύβει να με φιλήσει στο μάγουλο. Έστω αυτή η κίνηση με κάνει να ανατριχιάσω. Με τελείως διαφορετικούς από μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή τρόπους.

Χαιρετάω την νονά που έρχεται να με καλωσορίσει.

«Τι θα πάρουν τα παιδάκια μου;» μας ρωτάει γελώντας.

Παραγγέλνουμε δύο βουτυρομπίρες και μεταφερόμαστε σε ένα τραπέζι στην άκρη της σάλας, προκειμένου να μιλήσουμε πιο ήσυχα. Δεν έχω ιδέα τι να του πω και από πού να ξεκινήσω. Είναι τραγελαφικό, αν το συλλογιστεί κανείς. Ακόμα και χθες την ώρα που φώναζα στον Ίαν πως θέλω μόνο εκείνον και θα χωρίσω με τον Άλεξ, μία ελάχιστη αβεβαιότητα μέσα μου την είχα. Είναι τώρα που δεν έχω καμία που δεν μπορώ πλέον να τον χωρίσω.

«Τι κάνεις; Πώς τα πέρασες την Πρωτοχρονιά;»

«Καλά. Ξέρεις, οικογενειακά στο Μπάροου.»

Γνέφει καταφατικά, αμήχανος όπως και εγώ.

«Εσύ;»

«Και εγώ ήσυχα. Στο σπίτι των γονιών μου. Είχαν έρθει και κάποιοι συγγενείς του πατέρα μου από τα Χάιλαντς.»

Πίνω μία γουλιά από το γλυκό ποτό μπας και η ζάχαρη μου δώσει δύναμη. Ή έμπνευση.

«Πώς τα πάει η ομάδα;»

«Καλά. Είχαμε, βέβαια, την πρώτη μας ήττα.»

«Ναι, τα έμαθα.»

«Ήταν πολύ άτυχη στιγμή.»

Ακούγεται συντετριμμένος. Είναι άραγε τόσο καλός ηθοποιός; Όλοι οι εγκληματίες είναι;

«Εντάξει, δεν πειράζει. Δεν σε κατηγορεί κανένας.»

Τον κοιτάζω εξονυχιστικά αναμένοντας την αντίδραση του. Μειδιά πικρά.

«Όχι, κανένας, κανένας πιο πολύ από εμένα τον ίδιο. Και αυτό είναι χειρότερο.»

Κουνάει απονενοημένα το χέρι του.

«Τέλος πάντων, δεν χρειάζεται να συζητάμε τώρα για αυτά.»

Κάνει μία μικρή παύση.

«Μετά το Παρίσι μου είπες πως ήθελες χρόνο να σκεφτείς.»

«Ναι…» περνάω τα μαλλιά μου πίσω από το αυτί μου. «Άλεξ, θέλω να σου πω, πως αυτό που θέλω είναι να υπάρχει ειλικρίνεια στην σχέση μας. Ειλικρίνεια χωρίς επίκριση. Να μπορούμε να είμαστε αυτό που νιώθουμε ότι είμαστε και όχι αυτό που πιστεύουν οι άλλοι ή ακόμα και ο σύντροφος μας ότι είμαστε. Δεν θέλω να συνεχίσουμε να έχουμε ιδανικά που φοβόμαστε μην σπάσουν. Ξέρω ότι φταίω σε μεγάλο βαθμό εγώ που σε είχα βάλει σε ένα βάθρο χωρίς να το έχεις ζητήσει ή να το θέλεις ακόμα. Για αυτό αυτήν την στιγμή σου εγγυώμαι πως θα σταματήσω να το κάνω. Έχω σταματήσει να το κάνω. Σε αντιμετωπίζω όπως είσαι. Όπως θέλεις εσύ να είσαι. Αποδέχομαι την εικόνα σου όπως εσύ μου την δίνεις. Και θέλω να ξέρεις, ότι πλέον δεν έχεις να φοβάσαι τίποτα από εμένα. Ό,τι μου πεις δεν πρόκειται να το παρεξηγήσω. Θα το συζητήσουμε τελείως ήρεμα και ψύχραιμα. Φτάνουν πια τα δράματα και οι κατηγόριες. Μου είχες υποσχεθεί αυτό και μου έκανες αυτό και εκείνο και το άλλο. Όχι πια. Μόνο αλήθεια. Μόνο ειλικρίνεια. Για αυτό από εδώ και πέρα σου ζητάω να είσαι παντελώς ειλικρινής μαζί μου. Μπορώ να αντέξω όλη την αλήθεια σου. Το ξέρω. Για αυτό λοιπόν σε ρωτάω χωρίς καμία προσποίηση, μόνο εμπιστοσύνη. Υπάρχει κάτι που θες να μοιραστείς μαζί μου και φοβόσουν μέχρι στιγμής να μου εκφράσεις;»

Τον κοιτάζω βαθιά στα μάτια όσο δεν τον έχω κοιτάξει ποτέ πριν. Περιμένω, περιμένω να αδράξει την ευκαιρία. Περιμένω να πάρει στα χέρια του την απόφαση να σώσει την σχέση μας. Αν όλο αυτό για το οποίο έχω, έχουμε και οι δύο, τόσο μοχθήσει έχει κάποια σημασία ακόμα, αυτή εκπνέει σήμερα, τώρα. Περιμένω. Περιμένω και τον κοιτάζω μέχρι που τα μάτια μου δακρύζουν από το πόσο επιμένω να τα κρατάω ανοιχτά.

«Όχι, δεν υπάρχει τίποτα. Ήμουν ειλικρινής μαζί σου από την αρχή.»

«Τίποτα,» επαναλαμβάνω μηχανικά.

«Τίποτα,» με διαβεβαιώνει.

«Συγγνώμη πρέπει να πάω για λίγο στο μπάνιο.»

Σηκώνομαι με φρενιασμένες κινήσεις και τρέχω στην τουαλέτα. Κλείνομαι μέσα και στηρίζομαι στον νιπτήρα για ισορροπία. Η αντανάκλαση μου στον καθρέφτη επιστρέφει το βλέμμα μου με χλεύη. Ανοίγω την βρύση και ξεπλένω το πρόσωπο μου, τις παλάμες μου, τον λαιμό μου. Τρίβω δυνατά τα δάχτυλα μου με σαπούνι μέχρι να ανοίξει το δέρμα μου. Τι περίμενα δηλαδή; Να μου αποκαλύψει τα εσώψυχα του και να μοιραστεί μαζί μου ένα μυστικό που όχι μόνο μπορεί να κατέστρεφε εμάς, αλλά πολύ χειρότερα θα τελείωνε την καριέρα του και ενδεχομένως να τον οδηγούσε στην φυλακή έτσι και μαθευόταν; Αναγνωρίζω πόσο αφελές ήταν να ζητώ κάτι τέτοιο από εκείνον. Δεν παύει ωστόσο να με πληγώνει η συνειδητοποίηση αυτής της πραγματικότητας. Μα αυτή η πληγή, σε αντίθεση με τις τόσες άλλες, δεν είναι καθαρή ούτε ρομαντική και αιθέρια. Δεν φέρει το τσίμπημα από το βέλος του έρωτα ούτε αποστειρώνεται από τα δάκρυα της σπασμένης καρδιάς. Αυτή η πληγή είναι κακοφορμίζουσα, γεμάτη πύον, μικρόβια και σαπισμένο κρέας. Αυτή η πληγή βρωμάει εξαθλίωση και η βρώμα της μεταφέρεται σε όλο μου το σώμα.

Όταν γυρίζω στο τραπέζι μας, ο Άλεξ είναι εκεί και για πρώτη φορά από όταν ξεκίνησε όλο αυτό το πατιρντί μεταξύ μας ήλπιζα να μην είναι. Να είχε καταλάβει το υπονοούμενο μου και απλά να είχε σηκωθεί να φύγει. Να μην με αντιμετώπιζε. Το ήξερα πως είναι δειλός. Πως φοβάται την σύγκρουση. Πλέον μου αποκαλύπτεται πως η δειλία έχει πολλές μορφές να εκδηλώνεται. Εκείνος διάλεξε την πιο ταπεινή από όλες.

«Θέλεις να έρθεις σπίτι;» με ρωτάει αφού πια έχουμε βγει από την παμπ.

Με το ζόρι κατέβασα το υπόλοιπο του ποτού μου και του ζήτησα να φύγουμε.

«Δεν γίνεται. Αύριο επιστρέφω στο σχολείο και δεν έχω τελειώσει να μαζεύω τα πράγματα μου.»

Μόνο η σκέψη να περάσουμε χρόνο μόνοι μού φέρνει ταχυκαρδία του χειρίστου είδους.

Σκύβει να με φιλήσει. Τραβιέμαι.

«Έλα, όχι εδώ,» ακριτολογώ σαν δικαιολογία.

Γελάει. Ξαφνικά, εντελώς αναπάντεχα, από την μία ματιά στην άλλη, το γέλιο του, η ομορφιά του, η αρρενωπότητα του, όλα με ενοχλούν πάνω του. Με κάνουν να τον απεχθάνομαι περισσότερο που του ανήκουν. Δεν θα έπρεπε να του ανήκουν. Δεν αξίζουν σε άτομα όπως αυτός. Ή τουλάχιστον θα έπρεπε να φροντίσει να φανεί αντάξιος τους.

«Εντάξει,» περνάει τον αντίχειρα του από τα χείλη μου «Θα έρθω να σε δω στο Χόγκσμιντ, οκέι;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά. Πώς θα αντέξω αυτήν την παράσταση; Ήδη αισθάνομαι πιο βρώμικη από ποτέ στην ζωή μου.

Αντί για το σπίτι μου διακτινίζομαι σε εκείνο της Ρόουζ. Έχω ανάγκη την λογική της για να μην τρελαθώ. Ξέρω πως δεν μπορώ να της πω τίποτα και ακόμα και αν μπορούσα δεν γνωρίζω, αν θα άντεχα να της πω το οτιδήποτε. Γιατί τότε θα γινόταν αληθινό. Όλη αυτή η παράνοια θα έπαιρνε σάρκα και οστά και θα γινόταν πραγματική. Πώς θα την αντιμετώπιζα τότε; Εδώ την άυλη υπόσταση της και δεν αποδεικνύομαι ικανή να υπερνικήσω. Ήμουν δυνατή, πίστευα. Είμαι πιο άσχετη πεθαίνεις. Για αυτό χρειάζομαι την Ρόουζ. Να μου μεταδώσει έστω λίγη από την νηφαλιότητα της. Να τριφτώ επάνω στην ηρεμία της και να την πάρω φεύγοντας μαζί μου όπως το δέρμα ποτίζει ένα ακριβό άρωμα. Και όσο κρατήσει.

«Τι κάνεις, Λιλούκο μου;» με καλωσορίζει στο δωμάτιο της.

Ετοιμάζει και εκείνη τις αποσκευές της, μιας και μεθαύριο επιστρέφει στο Πανεπιστήμιο.

«Καλά. Πώς ήταν η Μεριμπέλ;»

Εκεί από όπου ξεκίνησαν όλα. Αν ήξερα τότε ότι θα φτάναμε εδώ που φτάναμε, θα προτιμούσα να έμενα στο Μπάροου να παίζω σκάκι με τον Χιούγκο. Με σκαλώνει αυτή μου η σκέψη. Μέχρι πρότινος έλεγα ότι δεν θα άλλαζα τα κακά που έχω περάσει εξαιτίας του Άλεξ για να μπορώ να έχω και τα καλά. Είναι τρομερό, αν το συλλογιστώ. Ένας έρωτας που κράτησε σε απιστίες, ψέματα, σκευωρίες και ένα χρόνο απουσίας, χρειάστηκε μερικές εικασίες για να σβηστεί.

«Πολύ όμορφα. Αν και φέτος δεν είχε χιονίσει πολύ και ορισμένες πίστες ήταν κλειστές. Εσείς; Πώς περάσατε στο Παρίσι;» μου ρίχνει ένα συνωμοτικό βλέμμα.

«Όχι τόσο καλά.»

Αυτό τουλάχιστον μπορώ να της το παραδεχτώ.

«Γιατί;» εκπλήσσεται εκείνη. «Μην μου πεις, ότι δεν του άρεσε το Βραζιλιάνικο;»

Ούτε καν η απόπειρα της Ρόουζ σε χιούμορ δεν είναι ικανή να μου φτιάξει την διάθεση.

«Μία χαρά του άρεσε το Βραζιλιάνικο. Εμένα δεν μου άρεσε καθόλου. Ούτε το Βραζιλιάνικο ούτε το Αργεντίνικο ούτε το Μεξικάνικο, τίποτα.»

Η Ρόουζ παίρνει μία απορημένη έκφραση, καθώς διπλώνει τα ρούχα της στην βαλίτσα.

«Τι θα μπορούσες να εννοείς;»

Ξαπλώνω στο κρεβάτι της και περνάω αφηρημένα τα ακροδάχτυλα μου από το μαλακό ύφασμα της άσπρης κουβέρτας της.

«Δεν μπορώ να πω ότι κατάλαβα τον όλο χαμό που γίνεται με το σεξ. Εντάξει, έχει κάποιες ωραίες φάσεις, αλλά οκέι. Υπάρχουν και καλύτερα πράγματα εκεί έξω.»

Η Ρόουζ γελάει.

«Εννοείται υπάρχουν και άλλα ωραία πράγματα εκεί έξω. Μα το σεξ είναι ένα από αυτά τα πράγματα. Μην απογοητεύεσαι. Χρειάζεται εξάσκηση για να φτάσεις στο απόλυτο αποτέλεσμα που λέμε. Να φανταστώ δεν ήρθες σε οργασμό.»

«Τσου.»

«Εντάξει, το αντίθετο θα ήταν περίεργο. Δεν είναι τόσο εύκολο για τις γυναίκες. Εμένα μου πήρε αρκετό καιρό για να τα καταφέρω. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε αρχίσει να απελπίζεται,» χαμογελά απαλά με την ανάμνηση.

Οι δικές μου αναμνήσεις μόνο για χαμόγελα δεν είναι.

«Θα το βρείτε. Μην ανησυχείς. Και όταν το βρείτε όλα θα τα δεις με άλλο μάτι.»

Συνήθως τα λόγια της Ρόουζ με γεμίζουν σιγουριά και αισιοδοξία. Όχι απόψε. Μένω για λίγο αμίλητη αφοσιωμένη στις κινήσεις των χεριών μου σάμπως και αυτές θα μου δώσουν τις απαντήσεις που γυρεύω.

«Ρόουζ;»

«Ναι.»

«Μπορώ να σου κάνω μία θεωρητική ερώτηση;»

«Φυσικά.»

«Εσύ θα συγχωρούσες τα πάντα στον Σκόρπιους; Θέλω να πω, αν, υποθετικά μιλώντας, μάθαινες πως είχε κάνει κάτι πολύ κακό, πάρα πολύ κακό. Χειρότερα. Κάτι ανήθικο. Κάτι που για εσένα προσωπικά θεωρείται από τις πιο άσχημες πράξεις που μπορεί να κάνει ένας άνθρωπος. Θα τον συγχωρούσες;»

«Ναι.»

Δεν διστάζει ούτε για ένα δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου και αυτό με καταβαραθρώνει ακόμα περισσότερο.

«Ό,τι, ό,τι και αν έκανε;»

«Ναι, Λίλι, ό,τι και αν έκανε. Δεν θα μπορούσα να κάνω διαφορετικά. Είναι το ταίρι μου. Μαζί μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος.»

«Θα ήσουν εξαναγκασμένη δηλαδή.»

«Όχι,» γνέφει αρνητικά. «Απλά δεν θα μπορούσα να το δω ως κακό. Ή ακόμα και αν το έβλεπα ως κακό, δεν θα υπερίσχυε η ατομική μου αντίληψη της αγάπης που αισθάνομαι για εκείνον. Αυτό, ωστόσο, δεν σημαίνει τίποτα για τις υπόλοιπες σχέσεις,» προσθέτει ύστερα από λίγο. «Αυτό που έχω εγώ και ο Σκόρπιους δεν είναι κάτι που βρίσκεις εύκολα. Ή κάτι που όλοι οι άνθρωποι θέλουν κιόλας. Το να βρεις το ταίρι σου δεν είναι μόνο θέμα τύχης. Είναι και θέμα πεποίθησης. Δημιουργείται και δημιουργείσαι και εσύ μαζί του. Όπως σου έχω πει αυτή η ένωση πραγματοποιείται με την ταυτόχρονη κορύφωση. Για να συμβεί αυτό χρειάζονται δύο πράγματα.

»Ναι, το πρώτο και βασικό είναι να είστε συμβατοί. Αγώγιμοι όπως λέμε στην μαγική γλώσσα. Το δεύτερο όμως εξίσου σημαντικό είναι να θέλετε να συμβεί. Αυτή η θέληση είναι πολύ πιο βαθιά από την εξωτερίκευση μιας επιθυμίας, είναι ασύνειδη και ριζική. Ενώνεται με την ίδια την μαγεία μας, που όπως γνωρίζεις είναι η πραγμάτωση της ενέργειας μας στον κόσμο. Αυτή λοιπόν η ενέργεια, αυτή η μαγεία, πρέπει να εκφράζει την επιθυμία σου, την ουσία σου, να ενωθείς με αυτόν τον άνθρωπο. Εν τούτοις και να συμβεί αυτό, πρέπει να το αναγνωρίσεις και να το αποδεχθείς για αυτό που είναι. Διαφορετικά μπορείς να το αφήσεις πίσω σου. Είναι δύσκολο γιατί η έλξη αυτή είναι ίδια με την βαρύτητα και προσωπικά δεν έχω ακούσει περίπτωση ανθρώπου που να την έχει υπερνικήσει. Μα το βασικό είναι πως δεν έχω ακούσει περίπτωση ανθρώπου που να θέλει να την υπερνικήσει.

»Σίγουρα, σε δένει με έναν άλλον άνθρωπο για πάντα, όμως προσωπικά δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ κάτι ομορφότερο να σου προσφέρει η ζωή πέρα από αυτό. Την βεβαιότητα πως δεν είσαι μόνος σου. Πως πάντα θα υπάρχει δίπλα σου ο μάρτυρας σου. Για αυτό και κάναμε τα τατουάζ. Για αυτό η αποδοχή αυτής της ένωσης απαιτεί τον στιγματισμό. Δεν είναι για να το βλέπουν οι άλλοι και να το αναγνωρίζουν. Είναι για να το βλέπεις εσύ και να νιώθεις πως αυτό το σώμα με το οποίο αποκτάς τον κόσμο γύρω σου είναι ενωμένο με ένα άλλο σώμα, πως πλέον έχεις δύο σώματα να ζεις, δύο κόσμους να γνωρίζεις. Για αυτό και θα συγχωρούσα τα πάντα στον Σκόρπιους. Δεν θα γινόταν να κάνω διαφορετικά. Θα ήταν σαν να σταματούσα να υπάρχω στον κόσμο.»

Χαϊδεύει απαλά τον μαύρο σκορπιό στο εσωτερικό του αριστερού καρπού της. Το χτύπησε το καλοκαίρι μετά τους αρραβώνες της. Έχει και ο Σκόρπιους ένα αντίστοιχο, ένα τριαντάφυλλο, στο στέρνο του.

«Δεν μπορείς να βγάλεις ένα μαγικό τατουάζ, ε;»

Θυμάμαι κάποιο άλλο τατουάζ. Κόκκινο αυτό.

«Όχι. Ακόμα και αν ο αγαπημένος σου… πεθάνει, το τατουάζ δεν σβήνει. Γιατί η αγάπη σου παραμένει και μετά θάνατο.»

Ένα χτύπημα στην πόρτα και η συζήτηση μας διακόπτεται. Είναι ο θείος Ρον.

«Κόρες, το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο.»

Σηκώνομαι όρθια.

«Εγώ καλύτερα να γυρίσω σπίτι. Δεν έχω μαζέψει τίποτα.»

«Σε καταλαβαίνω. Αρακά έχουμε,» λέει με περίλυπο ύφος ο θείος.

Γελάω και του σκάω ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Έπειτα χαιρετώ την Ρόουζ και την θεία. Για τον Χιούγκο, ποιος χέστηκε, θα τον δω μόλις αύριο. Επιστρέφω στο Γκρίμωλντ. Τουλάχιστον εμείς έχουμε μακαρόνια με κιμά. Αν όλη μου η ζωή καταρρέει, αν μην τι άλλο θα πάω χορτασμένη.

* * *

 **Σας ευχαριστώ τόσο πολύ για τα καλά σας λόγια στο προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο. Μου αρέσει που συμφωνούμε όπως εξελίσσεται η ιστορία!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Πρώτον δεν ζητάμε ποτέ συγνώμη για μεγάλα σχολιάκια. Όσο πιο μεγάλα τόσο καλύτερα και το δικό σου πραγματικά μου έφτιαξε την εβδομάδα! Δεν μπορώ να πω πολλά, αλλά σου υπόσχομαι πως ο Ίαν θα μας καταστρέψει και άλλο ακόμα ;)**

 **Προς Yolanda: Λακωνική σε βρίσκω τώρα τελευταία. Δώσε λίγο νερό στην διψασμένη για σχόλια συγγραφέα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Ο λαός της Κίνας δεν το λέει αυτό; Αλλά ξέχασα, ως φοιτητής στο Πεκίνο θα έχεις επηρεαστεί πολιτισμικά!**

 **Προς Αλεξάνδρα: Καλώς το κορίτσι! Σε χαιρετούμε στην παρέα μας! Τι καλά λόγια είναι αυτά, σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Και φρόντισε να φλυαρείς τόσο και περισσότερο κάθε φορά, χαχα!**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Σε προβλημάτισε ο Ίαν βλέπω και με το δίκιο σου! Η Λίλι μας όντως περνάει δύσκολα ήδη!**

 **Πείτε μου πόσο κάτω στα πατώματα θα σέρνατε εσείς την Λίλι στην θέση του Ίαν; Εγώ προσωπικά βελέντζα θα την είχα κάνει, χαχα!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	48. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό έβδομο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΒΔΟΜΟ**

Οι ημέρες περνάνε χωρίς να τις καταλαβαίνω. Ο χρόνος είναι μία μονάδα που δεν με αγγίζει πλέον. Υπάρχω μόνο στις σκέψεις μου. Δεν έχω όρεξη για τίποτα. Όλα τα διεκπεραιώνω μηχανικά. Ακόμα και το κουίντιτς. Ακόμα και αυτό. Είναι σάμπως και τα πάντα έχουν γίνει στάχτη. Δεν είναι αντικείμενα κανονικά, δεν είναι άνθρωποι, συναισθήματα. Είναι απόηχοι. Αποφεύγω σχεδόν τους πάντες. Την παρέα μου, την ομάδα μου, τους συμφοιτητές μου και την Έμιλι. Δεν μπορώ να μοιραστώ με κανέναν αυτό που μου συμβαίνει, γιατί κανείς δεν θα καταλάβει. Δεν είναι πως είναι τόσο τρομερό. Είναι πως δεν βγάζει κανένα νόημα. Η ζωή μου δεν βγάζει κανένα νόημα. Πώς να την περιγράψω σε άλλους; Προτιμώ την μοναξιά. Όσο γίνεται. Δεν θέλω να υποψιαστεί κανείς τίποτα. Προσποιούμαι, ότι οφείλω να αφιερωθώ περισσότερο στα μαθήματα μου. Τελευταίο εξάμηνο πριν από τις εξετάσεις. Είναι αξιοπρεπής δικαιολογία.

Απόψε βρίσκομαι στον πύργο της Αστρονομίας, σούρουπο. Υποτίθεται έχω σκαρφαλώσει εδώ πάνω για να κάνω τις ασκήσεις του μαθήματος – ο καθηγητής Μιλτιάδης Μιλτιάδης μας ανέθεσε να μελετήσουμε το πρώτο αστέρι του ουρανού και περιμένω να νυχτώσει, για να το πετύχω. Στην πραγματικότητα πολύ που χέστηκα για το αστέρι. Αγναντεύω τα υπέροχα χρώματα και αποζητώ να μου μεταδώσουν ελάχιστη από την γαλήνη τους. Όταν ακούω θόρυβο πίσω μου και στρέφομαι να δω ποιος είναι, αναγκάζομαι να αποδεχτώ ότι ζητάω πάρα πολλά. Η γαλήνη δεν θα μου κάνει την χάρη ούτε σήμερα.

«Τι κάνεις εδώ; Ήρθες να με βασανίσεις λίγο ακόμα;»

«Πάντα υπερβολική.»

Έρχεται και κάθεται δίπλα μου, στην άκρη του εξωτερικού τοιχώματος. Τα πόδια μας ελεύθερα στο κενό. Ένα σπρώξιμο και τσακ, θα γκρεμοτσακιστούμε. Μαζί. Αγκαλιά. Υπάρχουν και χειρότεροι τρόποι να πεθάνει κανείς.

«Από εδώ έπεσε ο Ντάμπλντορ. Ο πατέρας μου δεν μπορεί να θυμηθεί αυτήν την σκηνή χωρίς να δακρύσει.»

Στρέφομαι και τον αντικρίζω. Το προφίλ του έτσι όπως λούζεται στις χρυσές αντανακλάσεις της δύσης τον κάνει να μοιάζει αυτόφωτος.

«Αν ζούσες τότε, θα γινόσουν νεκροφάγος. Μην σου πω και το δεξί χέρι του Βόλντεμορτ. Χειρότερος από την Λεστράνζ.»

«Την καλύτερη γνώμη έχεις για εμένα.»

«Όπως και όλοι οι άνθρωποι για τους εκβιαστές τους.»

Γυρίζει προς το μέρος μου με ένα μικρό χαμογελάκι στα χείλη.

«Μμμ, και σαν να νομίζω πως αναπτύσσεις ήδη κάποιο σύνδρομο της Στοκχόλμης.»

Όπα κάτσε, τι είναι αυτό; Αυτό είναι αυτό το αποτέτοιο που παθαίνουν τα θύματα και ερωτεύονται τους δεσμώτες τους; Άι, Χελένα!

«Μην προσποιείσαι τον γλυκό και τον χαριτωμένο. Δεν είσαι,» του λέω όσο πιο απότομα μπορώ.

Δεν μπορώ και πολύ. Είναι πολύ εκνευριστικό που ο μόνος εκνευρισμός που αισθάνομαι είναι που δεν αισθάνομαι κανέναν εκνευρισμό. Δεν ξέρω πώς μπορεί και το κάνει και μου είναι αδύνατον να θυμώσω μαζί του. Ναι, τον θεωρώ απόλυτα υπεύθυνο για τις πράξεις του και αναγνωρίζω πόσο άσχημες και λάθος είναι, όμως δεν μπορώ, δεν μπορώ να με αναγκάσω να νιώσω το παραμικρότερο ψήγμα θυμού για εκείνον.

Σκιές κυνηγάνε η μία την άλλη μέσα στα μάτια του που δεν καταλήγουν πουθενά.

«Δεν απάντησες στο γράμμα του Άλεξ. Θα είναι πολύ στενοχωρημένος.»

«Πού ξέρεις εσύ για το γράμμα του Άλεξ;»

Παίρνει μία έκφραση του τύπου _Μα έλα τώρα_ την ίδια στιγμή που καταλήγω στο συμπέρασμα ότι τέτοιες απορίες δεν έχουν κανένα νόημα πια.

Ξεφυσώ απονενοημένα.

«Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να τελειώσω την γαμωεργασία μου; Αφού ανέβηκα που ανέβηκα εδώ πάνω!»

«Τι θέμα έχει;»

Του εξηγώ μέσες άκρες το περιεχόμενο της άσκησης.

«Με λίγα λόγια πρέπει να περιμένουμε πότε θα φανεί ο Αυγερινός.»

«Ο Αυγερινός; Αυτός δεν είναι το τελευταίο αστέρι;»

Ή αυτό θυμάμαι. Δεν το αποκλείω να έχω μπερδέψει τα μπούτια μου.

«Ο Αυγερινός είναι το πιο λαμπρό αστέρι στον ουρανό, αλλά ουσιαστικά είναι ο πλανήτης Αφροδίτη. Επειδή η Αφροδίτη περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον Ήλιο γρηγορότερα από την Γη, εμφανίζεται άλλοτε στην Ανατολή πριν από το χάραμα ως Αυγερινός και άλλοτε στην Δύση με το σούρουπο ως Αποσπερίτης, όπως αυτή την εποχή. Οι Αρχαίοι Έλληνες τον ονόμαζαν Έσπερο όταν εμφανίζονταν το βράδυ και Εωσφόρο όταν εμφανιζόταν το πρωί. Καθώς ανατέλλει ο Ήλιος, ο Αυγερινός φαίνεται ακόμη να φωτίζει έως ότου χαθεί από το δυνατό φως. Εξ ου και Εωσφόρος, αυτός που φέρνει το φως.»

Ουάου… Λίγο ακόμα έτσι ωραία να τα πει και θα με κάνει να αγαπήσω την Αστρονομία, Μέρλιν φυλάξοι!

«Α, να, βγαίνει,» μου δείχνει με τον δείκτη του το φωτεινό σώμα.

Μαζί συμπληρώνουμε τις παρατηρήσεις που έχει ζητήσει ο καθηγητής. Έχει πολύ μεταδοτικότητα, αναγκάζομαι να δηλώσω.

«Δεν φανταζόμουν, ότι θα ήσουν τόσο καλός με τα αστέρια.»

Έχουμε τελειώσει την εργασία μου και ο βραδινός ουρανός έχει γεμίσει με λαμπερές κουκιδίτσες και ένα μισοφέγγαρο.

Ανασηκώνει τους ώμους του.

«Άρχισε να με ενδιαφέρει όταν πληροφορήθηκα τι σημαίνει το όνομα μου, κάπου στο τέταρτο έτος. Μέχρι τότε το μισούσα απλά,» μειδιά.

«Έχει ενδιαφέρουσα ιστορία. Αυγερινός, Αποσπερίτης, Εωσφόρος. Εωσφόρο δεν λένε οι Χριστιανοί τον Σατανά;»

«Ναι, και Σατανάς στα Εβραϊκά σημαίνει εχθρός. Οι μεγάλες θρησκείες τείνουν να το κάνουν αυτό. Να μας κάνουν να ξεχνάμε πως ο κόσμος υπήρχε και πριν από αυτές.»

Η συζήτηση μου φέρνει στο μυαλό κάτι άλλο, κάτι πιο προσωπικό.

«Το ήξερες πως η μητέρα σου…»

«Τι;»

«Ήταν… ξέρεις…»

Με κοιτάζει για λίγο ερωτηματικά.

«Ερεβίτισσα;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

Λυγίζει τα γόνατα του στο στέρνο του και μεταφέρει το βλέμμα του στο απλανές του ουρανού.

«Μου το είπε λίγο πριν φύγω για Μεξικό.»

«Και;»

«Τι και; Δεν ήξερα τι ακριβώς σημαίνει. Δεν ήξερα για ποιο λόγο μου το είπε καν. Ποτέ δεν συζητούσε τις αποφάσεις της μαζί μου.»

Η πραγματική μου ερώτηση κατρακυλάει στην άκρια της γλώσσας μου. Αυτή που φοβάμαι την απάντηση της, όμως την σκέφτομαι συνεχώς εδώ και καιρό. Από την στιγμή που άρχισαν να μου αποκαλύπτονται οι καινούργιες δυνάμεις του.

«Είσαι… είσαι και εσύ; Ερεβίτης, είσαι και εσύ;»

Καγχάζει και στρέφεται αντικριστά μου.

«Εννοείς, αν είμαι ένας από αυτούς τους αφελείς που θυσιάζουν παρθένες στην πανσέληνο και καίνε μαύρα κεριά μπροστά σε καθρέφτες; Όχι, δεν είμαι.»

Ξεφυσώ με ανακούφιση. Όχι ότι αν ήταν θα σήμαινε κάτι συγκεκριμένο. Όπως είπε και εκείνος δεν έχω ιδέα τι ακριβώς κάνει ή τι ακριβώς είναι ένας Ερεβίτης. Απλά δεν θα ήθελα να είναι. Θα έπεφτε στα μάτια μου, αν είχε καταφύγει στην παρηγοριά της μάζας. Ο Ίαν που έχω στο μυαλό μου δεν είναι έτσι. Χαίρομαι που στην περίπτωση του δεν έχω πέσει έξω.

Θέλω να τον ρωτήσω τόσα πολλά. Σάμπως και καταφέρω κάποτε να αποκρυπτογραφήσω το μυστήριο του. Εκείνος όμως σηκώνεται.

«Πάμε να στείλεις το γράμμα στον Άλεξ.»

Η υπενθύμιση του σκάει στο πρόσωπο μου σαν δυνατή σφαλιάρα. Είχα ξεχάσει ολότελα το συγκείμενο που μας περιβάλλει. Μόνο εκείνος θα μπορούσε να το επιτύχει αυτό. Έχω την ξαφνική επιθυμία να τον βρίσω, όχι επειδή με μανιπουλάρει, όχι τόσο για αυτό, μα κυρίως επειδή κατέστρεψε την ιδιωτική στιγμή μας, την στιγμή που ήταν μόνο για εμάς. Μου προτείνει ωστόσο το χέρι του, για να με βοηθήσει να σηκωθώ, και δεν μπορώ να αρνηθώ την ευκαιρία να τον αγγίξω. Τεντώνομαι και του προσφέρω την παλάμη μου. Εκείνος την πιάνει στην δική του. Τρέμουλο από την κορφή ως τα νύχια. Είναι όμως τόσο λίγο. Ένα τσακ και με έχει σηκώσει. Πατάω στα πόδια μου πλέον. Μπορεί να με αφήσει. Με αφήνει. Περπατάμε δίπλα-δίπλα στην σιωπή. Αναμνήσεις από τις επιτηρήσεις μας στο πέμπτο έτος γεμίζουν το κεφάλι μου. Πώς άλλαξαν τόσο πολύ τα πράγματα μεταξύ μας; Ή μήπως δεν άλλαξαν και τόσο;

Φτάνουμε στο Κουκουβαγείο και ανεβαίνουμε μέχρι επάνω. Μιας και είναι βράδυ οι περισσότερες κουκουβάγιες έχουν βγει να κυνηγήσουν, μα ξέρω πως αν φωνάξω την Μπέτυ θα έρθει αμέσως. Στην πραγματικότητα η Μπέτυ είναι μπούφος και όχι κουκουβάγια, μα την ίδια δουλειά κάνει. Έτσι και αλλιώς δεν σκοπεύω να γράψω πολλά. Δύο λόγια και έξω από την πόρτα. Ούτε ο Άλεξ μου έστειλε κανένα έπος. Τι κάνεις, πώς είσαι, μου λείπεις, ανυπομονώ να βρεθούμε. Αυτό πριν από καμία εβδομάδα. Δεν είναι πως δεν θα του απαντούσα και ποτέ από μόνη μου. Θα του απαντούσα. Κάποτε. Μα ας όψεται αυτός ο σέξι εκβιαστής.

«Λοιπόν, στις διαταγές σας,» του κάνω αφού έχω εμφανίσει πένα και χαρτί. «Τι θέλετε να γράψω;»

«Μου αρέσει όταν αυτοσχεδιάζεις.»

Το χαμόγελο του είναι τα Σόδομα και τα Γόμορρα μαζί, μιας και είμαστε σε θρησκευτική διάθεση.

«Και αν γράψω κάτι που δεν θες;» τον προκαλώ.

Έρχεται κοντά διατηρώντας το χαμόγελο του.

«Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις, ότι δεν θα το καταλάβω;»

Φέρνει τον δείκτη του στο ύψος του προσώπου μου παίζοντας τον σε ένα ημικύκλιο. Είναι μία χαριτωμένη χειρονομία που όμως πυροδοτεί μέσα μου όλη την καταπίεση που αισθάνομαι το τελευταίο διάστημα. Σε μία αντίδραση μεταξύ συνείδησης και ασυνειδησίας στρέφω ελαφρά το στόμα μου προς τα αριστερά και γραπώνω το δάχτυλο του μεταξύ των δοντιών μου. Τον κοιτάζω κατάματα και μπορώ να παρατηρήσω στον τρόπο που το χαμόγελο σβήνει από την έκφραση του και τα χείλη του μισανοίγουν, ότι είναι κάτι που δεν περίμενε. Αυτό με κάνει πιο τολμηρή και ασκώ λίγη περισσότερο δύναμη, ώστε να του αφήσω το σημάδι μου χωρίς να τον πονέσω. Πολύ. Έπειτα τον απελευθερώνω. Εκείνος τραβάει μακριά το χέρι του και νομίζω πως θα πει ή θα κάνει κάτι που θα με μειώσει, όμως κάνει κάτι ακόμα χειρότερο. Πλησιάζει το δάχτυλο του στο στόμα του και γλύφει την επιφάνεια που πριν από λίγο βρισκόταν ανάμεσα στα δικά μου χείλη.

Είμαι έτοιμη να εξαϋλωθώ.

Ήταν από πάντα του ερωτικός μα τώρα μπορώ να το αναγνωρίσω δίχως το παραμορφωτικό παραπέτασμα της εμμονής μου με τον Άλεξ και άρα με τον εαυτό μου. Δεν μπορώ να συγκρατηθώ. Αυτήν την φορά δεν γίνεται. Πέφτω επάνω του με όλη την φωτιά που έχει βάλει στα σωθικά μου και την έχει αφήσει να σιγοκαίει λιώνοντας τα πάντα μέσα μου. Μαγκώνω τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον σβέρκο του και τον τραβάω στο μέρος μου, στο ύψος μου, στο στόμα μου. Τα χείλη μας ενώνονται και φιλιόμαστε. Δεν φιλιόμαστε απλά, ξεσκιζόμαστε. Δεν είναι πάθος αυτό, είναι σαρκική πείνα. Θέλω να τον αισθανθώ παντού πάνω μου, γύρω μου και μέσα μου. Το κορμί μου αρχίζει να θυμάται το δικό του με τρόπους που το μυαλό μου είχε ξεχάσει. Το σκουλαρίκι στην γλώσσα του με γαργαλάει και με ανάβει και άλλο και άλλο και άλλο και άλλο ακόμα. Να μην μου φτάνει, να μην τον χορταίνω.

Με σπρώχνει προς τα πίσω τεντώνοντας στα τυφλά το χέρι του, για να με ακουμπήσει στον τοίχο χωρίς να χτυπήσω. Με ανασηκώνει έπειτα στην αγκαλιά του και εγώ τυλίγω τα πόδια μου γύρω από την μέση του. Τον αισθάνομαι σκληρό ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου και όλη η γυναικεία μου φύση υγραίνεται σαν έδαφος έτοιμο για σπορά. Το αντιλαμβάνεται, γιατί τρίβεται πάνω μου και κάθε επαφή μεταξύ μας είναι ένα βήμα και πιο κοντά στην αποθέωση. Απομακρύνεται από τα χείλη μου και ύστερα με δαγκώνει και με φιλάει και με δαγκώνει ξανά και οι ήχοι που βγαίνουν από το στόμα του είναι τόσο ανιμαλιστικοί και οι δικές μου ανάσες τόσο άναρθρες και υποταγμένες που τρελαίνομαι. Κρατώντας με ακόμα στα χέρια του με μεταφέρει στο περβάζι του ψηλού παραθύρου και με ακουμπά στο πέτρινο τοιχίο – το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος μαύρο υπόβαθρο πίσω μας. Τα δάχτυλα του χουφτώνουν το πρόσωπο μου και με φιλά βαθιά και ηδονικά λεηλατώντας με, καθιστώντας με ολοκληρωτικά δική του.

Αν δεν τον αγγίξω, θα πεθάνω. Βρίσκω με την βοήθεια της αφής την άκρη από την μπλούζα του και την τραβάω προς τα επάνω ξεγυμνώνοντας τον. Τον ακουμπώ παντού λες και τα ακροδάχτυλα μου έγιναν στόματα και το δέρμα του η τροφή τους. Στους ώμους, στην πλάτη, στην μέση, στους κοιλιακούς. Τέλος στο πιο όμορφο κομμάτι του από όλα, πάνω εκεί, στο μέρος της καρδιάς. Παίζω τις ρώγες του με την γλώσσα μου και ένα βαθύ βογγητό αντηχεί στο στέρνο του. Έπειτα το στόμα του κυριαρχεί ξανά επάνω στο δικό μου και τα χέρια του μου βγάζουν το πουλόβερ και μου ξεκουμπώνουν το πουκάμισο και με ένα βίαιο σπρώξιμο προς τα κάτω απελευθερώνουν τα στήθη μου στον βραδινό αέρα και η επιδερμίδα μου ανατριχιάζει από την ψύχρα και την ζέστη των φιλιών του.

Μετά από εκεί ένας πυρετός. Κατρακυλάει παρακάτω και παρακάτω και όλο παρακάτω μέχρι που τον αισθάνομαι στην πιο καυτή μου επιφάνεια και η υγρασία της γλώσσας του ενώνεται με την δική μου. Το κρύο μέταλλο του σκουλαρικιού του μπερδεύει τις αισθήσεις μου προκαλώντας μου παροξυσμό. Τα πόδια μου είναι τυλιγμένα γύρω από τους ώμους του έτσι όπως έχει γονατίσει μπροστά μου και αν δεν μαγκώσω τα δάχτυλα μου στα μαλλιά του για αντιστήριγμα νομίζω θα λιποθυμήσω. Η ένταση που μου προκαλεί είναι τόσο μεγάλη που ασυνείδητα το σώμα μου τεντώνεται προς τα πίσω μην αντέχοντας το τιτάνιο ερέθισμα. Δεν μου το επιτρέπει. Γραπώνοντας με από τους γλουτούς με τραβάει πίσω κοντά του δίχως να σταματήσει λεπτό το γλυκό βασανιστήριο του.

Η παράνοια μεγαλώνει και μεγαλώνει και μεγαλώνει, δεν έχει πουθενά πιο πάνω να φτάσει και πιστεύω θα πεθάνω, ναι, είναι σίγουρο θα πεθάνω, ήδη νιώθω το τρέμουλο της αποκαθήλωσης και οι δονήσεις που ξεσπάνε επάνω στο κορμί μου με φτάνουν στην καταστροφή. Ακουμπώ το ένα μου χέρι στον τοίχο δίπλα μου όμως δεν είναι τίποτα, τίποτα, και αν δεν με συγκρατούσε εκείνος θα είχα πέσει από νωρίς στο κενό. Όμως και τώρα, τώρα το βλέπω πλησιάζει. Το νιώθω από την άκρια των μαλλιών μου μέχρι τα νύχια των ποδιών μου, η λάβα πέφτει μέσα μου σε βροχή φωτιάς και σκόνης και το ηφαίστειο εκρήγνυται. Ω, Μέρλιν. Ω, Μέρλιν. Ω, Μέρλιν, Μέρλιν, Μέρλιν. Ω, Μέρλιν. Η δύναμη που με κατακλύζει είναι τόση που χρειάζεται να φωνάξω δυνατά το όνομα του για να την επιβιώσω.

«Ίαν, αχ, Ίαν! Ίαν!»

Περιμένω οι χτύποι της καρδιάς μου να επιστρέψουν στα φυσιολογικά τους επίπεδα. Αποτραβώ το χέρι μου και το ακουμπώ κατάκοπη στο πάπλωμα στα δεξιά μου. Δεν θέλω να ανοίξω ακόμα τα μάτια μου. Δεν θέλω η φαντασίωση να τελειώσει. Δεν θέλω να αναγκαστώ να αναγνωρίσω το κρεβάτι μου. Θέλω να μείνω για λίγο ακόμα στο πέτρινο τοιχίο. Εκεί όπου δεν με ανέβασε ποτέ. Εκεί όπου δεν με φίλησε ποτέ. Εκεί όπου απλά έβγαλε το δάχτυλο από το στόμα του και συνέχισε να υπάρχει στην ατμόσφαιρα λες και δεν συνέβη τίποτα. Λες και δεν με βραχυκύκλωσε μέχρι τον άλλον κόσμο. Λες και δεν έτρεξα μετά που έστειλα το γράμμα στον κοιτώνα μου να πέσω στο στρώμα μου κλείνοντας κουρτίνες και ηχομονώνοντας τον χώρο να βρω κάποια μηδαμινή λύτρωση από τα μάγια του. Λες και δεν εξακολουθώ μαγεμένη.

«Αχ, Ίαν! Ίαν, Ίαν, Ίαν,» μουρμουρίζω χώνοντας το πρόσωπο μου στο μαξιλάρι για παρηγοριά.

* * *

 **Oh, lala! Και έπιασαν νωρίς οι ζέστες, χαχαχα! Αφήστε μου σχολιάκια να μου πείτε την πρώτη αντίδραση σας όταν η Λίλι φιλάει και καλά τον Ίαν, ανυπομονώ!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Τι καλά που μου άφησες δυό σχολιάκια. Με έκανες πολύ-πολύ χαρούμενη! Το "Breathless" μου αρέσει πολύ, αλλά δεν λέω τίποτα άλλο, χαχα! Και μην ανησυχείς. Το προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο μάλλον ήταν και το τελευταίο πιο ήσυχο. Καθώς μπαίνουμε στην τελική ευθεία, οι ελεξίξεις τρέχουν! Επίσης, ελπίζω όλα τα κακά να είναι περαστικά. Και τέλος, πες μας και άλλα για το όνειρο, πες μας και άλλα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Τικ-τακ, τικ-τακ, ατομική βόμβα η Λίλι!**

 **Προς Nushka: Προσκυνώ το σχόλιο σου που έσπασε το ρεκόρ μεγέθους. Ευχαριστωωωωωώ! Το ¨τώρα μπορείς να μου κάνεις ό,τι θες" χαίρομαι πάρα πολύ που το πρόσεξες για το πόσο περίεργο είναι!**

 **Προς Αλεξάνδρα: Εγώ προσωπικά κανένα πρόβλημα δεν έχω που δεν συμπαθείς τον Ζαμπίνι. Αντίθετα χαίρομαι αφάνταστα που λες ότι οι χαρακτήρες μου απέκτησαν δικιά τους προσωπικότητα. Τι παραπάνω να θέλω; Πώς σου φάνηκε η Μαγική Σχέση; Να ζητήσω αναλυτικό σχολιασμό ή θα είμαι πλεονέκτρια; Δεν γαμιέται, θα ζητήσω! :)**

 **Προς Κάταλιν: Το μικρουλάκι της παρέας, αλλά σοφό όπως και να έχει! Πολύ μου αρέσει η προσέγγιση σου και όσον αφορά στον Ίαν, αγάλι-αγάλι μας αποκαλύπτεται αυτός. Σαν την Σαλώμη με τα πέπλα. Χαχαχαχα, πολύ μου άρεσε αυτό που είπα.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	49. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό όγδοο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΟΓΔΟΟ**

«Στις ομορφιές σου σήμερα. Πας να βρεις τον αγαπημένο σου;»

Παίζω τα μάτια μου εκνευρισμένη που σιγά μην την γλίτωνα και δεν τον πετύχαινα κάπου, τουτέστιν λίγο πριν φτάσω στο Χόγκσμιντ. Και φυσικά δεν αναπτερώνονται τα μέσα μου όταν με αποκαλεί όμορφη, στο περίπου.

«Όχι, πως σου πέφτει λόγος, αλλά πάω να συναντήσω τις ξαδέρφες μου.»

«Ναι, αλλά μετά θα βρεθείς και με τον Άλεξ.»

«Με αφήνεις να κάνω και αλλιώς;» χαμογελάω ειρωνικά.

«Έλα, τώρα, αφού και οι δύο ξέρουμε ότι κατά βάθος σου αρέσει.»

Το δικό του χαμόγελο είναι μέσα στο υπονοούμενο και σκαλώνω. Κάτσε τι εννοεί; Ότι κατά βάθος μου αρέσει που θα βρεθώ με τον Άλεξ; Ή ότι κατά βάθος μου αρέσει που δεν με αφήνει στην ησυχία μου; Γιατί αν εννοεί το δεύτερο αυτός που το ξέρει; Ε, εννοούσα ότι δεν ισχύει. Καθόλου δεν ισχύει. Αυτό, δηλαδή, εννοούσα. Με εννοήσατε; Εννοηθήκαμε τέλος πάντων;

«Και για να έχουμε καλό ρώτημα εσύ που πηγαίνεις;»

Είδατε πόσο τσαχπίνικα αντιστρέφω την συζήτηση;

«Από όσο θυμάμαι δεν σου άρεσε το Χόγκσμιντ και εφόσον πλέον δεν είσαι με την Άνα…»

«Έχω ραντεβού.»

Κρύος ιδρώτας είναι αυτός που τρέχει κάτω από τις μασχάλες μου;

«Με ποιον;»

«Ίαν!»

Η Μαγδαλένα Εμίρ εμφανίζεται από ένα μαγαζί στα αριστερά μας.

«Καλημέρα, τι κάνεις;» τον χαιρετάει με σταυροφίλημα. «Τελείωσα τα ψώνια μου, μπορούμε να πάμε όπου θέλεις. Γεια σου, Λίλι, όλα καλά; Λοιπόν, που λες, για αυτήν την ταινία που σου έλεγα χθες…»

Μένω σέκος να τους βλέπω να απομακρύνονται με την Μαγδαλένα να τον έχει πιάσει αγκαζέ και να τον τραβάει μακριά μου. Τι, τι, τι, τι είναι αυτό; Τι είναι αυτό; Με εκβιάζει και εκείνος βγαίνει ραντεβού με άλλες; Εγώ νόμιζα…

Άθελα μου οι παλάμες μου σφίγγονται σε γροθιές. Έτοιμη είμαι να τους πάρω το κατόπι και να τους κατεβάσω τον αδόξαστο. Να τους κάνω να φτύσουν το γάλα που βύζαξαν. Να χύσουν αίμα και να παρακαλάνε την συγχώρεση μου. Μα τι να κάνω που η Μόλυ με περιμένει στο παράρτημα του ατελιέ της Ντέζι Βαν Ρούστερ εδώ στο Χόγκσμιντ, για να κάνω πρόβα το παρανυφικό μου; Δεν ξέρω αν το θυμάστε αλλά παντρεύεται ανήμερα του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου που είναι σε λιγότερο από ένα μήνα. Έχει διαλέξει εμένα, την Ρόουζ και την Ροξάν για παράνυφες επειδή είμαστε οι μικρότερες της ξαδέρφες και ακόμα ανύπαντρες. Τι άλλες θυσίες θα υποστώ πια για αυτήν την οικογένεια;

Φουρκισμένη μέχρι τα αυτιά και έτοιμη να εκραγώ μπαίνω μέσα στο κατάστημα με τα νυφικά και τα είδη γάμου. Παλαιότερα λάτρευα ό,τι είχε να κάνει με μπομπονιέρες, δαντέλες και κουφέτα, αλλά τώρα τελευταία έχω αναπτύξει έντονη δυσανεξία σε οτιδήποτε προσιδιάζει σε τούλι και φουρό. Το καλό που θέλω στην Μόλυ να μην μας διάλεξε κανένα φόρεμα-λαμπάδα, γιατί θα της το φορέσω κολάρο. Χαιρετώ την υπάλληλο υποδοχής και της αναφέρω, ότι έχω έρθει για την κυρία Γουίζλη. Με οδηγεί χαμογελώντας σε ένα δωμάτιο στον επάνω όροφο. Μέσα είναι ήδη η μέλλουσα νύφη με την μάνα της, την θεία Ώντρυ, και την δίδυμη της, την Λούσυ. Μία άλλη κοπέλα που τους εξυπηρετεί με ρωτάει, αν θα ήθελα να πιω ή να φάω κάτι.

«Μπα, κόμπος το στομάχι μου. Ή μάλλον φέρτε μου έναν χυμό πορτοκάλι. Και ένα κρουασάν. Βουτύρου. Και ένα σοκολάτας. Ευχαριστώ.»

Η υπάλληλος φεύγει και εγώ χαιρετάω το συγγενολόι μου.

«Άργησες,» με ψέγει η Μόλυ.

Όπως σύντομα θα καταλάβετε δεν είναι από τις αγαπημένες μου ξαδέρφες.

«Η Ρόουζ με την Ροξάν είναι ήδη μέσα και ντύνονται. Άντε,» με σπρώχνει προς ένα παραβάν που χωρίζει τα δοκιμαστήρια από το μίνι σαλονάκι του δωματίου.

Το ατελιέ της Βαν Ρούστερ είναι σαν αυτά που βλέπουμε στα περιοδικά μόδας, που μοιάζουν περισσότερο με μουσεία παρά με ρουχάδικα. Τοίχοι καλυμμένοι με βελούδινη ταπετσαρία πολυτελείας σε γκρίζο χρώμα, καναπέδες και καρέκλες αναγεννησιακής περιόδου, παχιές μοκέτες πλεγμένες από ευνούχους στην Περσία, κρυφός φωτισμός, και μία πασαρέλα κοντά τρία μέτρα για το προβάρισμα των φορεμάτων. Είναι όπως και να το κάνουμε από τα κορυφαία ονόματα στην μόδα αυτήν την περίοδο και τι θα διάλεγε η κόρη του Υπουργού της Μαγείας; Ό,τι και ό,τι; Εμένα πάλι προσωπικά η αισθητική της δεν μου πολυαρέσει. Μου φαίνεται ντεμοντέ και κιτς. Ωστόσο, κρατάω την άποψη μου για τον εαυτό μου. Η νύφη είναι αυτή που αποφασίζει και η συγκεκριμένη νύφη δεν είναι και πολύ δεχτική σε παρατηρήσεις. Το νυφικό της δεν το έχω δει ακόμα, αλλά ελπίζω να μην είναι τόσο απαίσιο όσο το φαντάζομαι. Καμία από τις δύο αδερφές δεν διακρίνεται για το γούστο της, όπως ούτε η μάνα τους. Μην ξεχνάμε, ότι παντρεύτηκε τον θείο μου τον Πέρσυ!

«Λιλούκο μου, ήρθες!» με χαιρετάει η Ρόουζ.

Δεν προλαβαίνω να καλημερίσω ούτε εκείνη ούτε την Ροξάν. Μία άλλη υπάλληλος με τραβάει μακριά και με βάζει να βγάλω τα ρούχα μου και να δοκιμάσω το παρανυφικό. Μου έχουν ήδη πάρει τις διαστάσεις σε προηγούμενη πρόβα πριν από τα Χριστούγεννα, όμως κάτι δεν πηγαίνει πολύ καλά, γιατί το φόρεμα δεν λέει να κάτσει σωστά επάνω μου.

«Ελάτε να το δούμε στο φως,» με προτρέπει η κοπέλα και επιστρέφω στον χώρο όπου η Ρόουζ και η Ροξάν δοκιμάζουν τα δικά τους.

Ε, μα ναι, βέβαια. Στο φως φαίνεται καλύτερα.

Πόσο απαίσιο είναι!

«Είμαστε και οι τρεις κοκκινομάλλες,» γρούζει η Ροξάν. «Πώς της ήρθε να μας βάλει κόκκινα φορέματα; Είμαστε σαν ντομάτες!»

«Ή σαν φράουλες στην καλύτερη,» σχολιάζω.

Από άποψη κοψίματος τα φορέματα είναι σε ίσια γραμμή και είναι το μόνο χαρακτηριστικό που τα σώζει. Κατά τα άλλα το ύφασμα είναι ένα ξεπερασμένο σατέν και το στυλ στράπλες και μάξι, κάτι που σημαίνει πως ταιριάζει μόνο στον σωματότυπο της Ρόουζ που είναι ψηλόλιγνη. Σε εμένα και στην Ροξάν που έχουμε πιο καμπυλωτά κορμιά τονίζονται όλες οι ατέλειες μας, τουτέστιν η κοιλιά της Ροξάν και οι δικοί μου γοφοί. Εν τούτοις, οι ραφές είναι τόσο κακοφτιαγμένες που ούτε καν στην Ρόουζ δεν πέφτει ωραία. Είναι ένα φουστάνι που ενδεχομένως να φαινόταν καλό στην κούκλα ή σε φωτογραφία, μα στην πράξη είναι απαράδεκτο.

«Ωωω, τι όμορφες που είστε!» αναφωνεί η θεία Ώντρυ όταν εμφανιζόμαστε μπροστά τους και ξέρω πως η περίπτωση μας είναι χαμένη.

Δεν γνωρίζω αν η Μόλυ το έκανε επίτηδες, για να μην έχει συναγωνισμό στις φωτογραφίες. Ικανή την έχω. Από την άλλη πάλι μπορεί όντως να θεωρεί ότι η επιλογή της είναι ωραία. Δεν είμαι σίγουρη για ποια από τις δύο περιπτώσεις την οικτίρω περισσότερο.

«Ρε, να σου πω, το κόκκινο μήπως είναι υπερβολικό;» δεν κρατιέται να μην παρατηρήσει η Ροξάν. «Κόκκινα μαλλιά εμείς, κόκκινα μαλλιά οι μισοί συγγενείς, κόκκινα και τα φορέματα…»

«Μα θα είναι το θέμα του γάμου,» επεξηγεί η Μόλυ λες και είναι το πιο προφανές συμπέρασμα στον κόσμο. «Όλος ο στολισμός θα είναι σε κόκκινους τόνους, για του Αγίου Βαλεντίνου. Μόνο το νυφικό μου θα είναι άσπρο. Μην ανησυχείς, τα έχω σχεδιάσει όλα ιδανικά. Θα μπείτε πριν από εμένα και από τα χέρια σας θα σκορπίζονται κόκκινα ροδοπέταλα. Ύστερα θα εμφανιστώ εγώ. Θα είστε οι ερωτιδείς μου που θα μου έχετε στρώσει τον δρόμο της αγάπης προς τον Ντάνκαν που θα με περιμένει στο ιερό.»

Πολύ ωραία θα περάσουμε σε αυτόν τον γάμο. Σαν να το βλέπω ένα πράγμα!

Μετά από αυτήν την πολύ εποικοδομητική παρουσίαση της Μόλυ σκάμε όλες και απλά αποδεχόμαστε την μοίρα μας. Πολλές στροφές, βήματα πάνω-κάτω και τσιμπιές από καρφίτσες αργότερα γλιτώνουμε επιτέλους από αυτό το μαρτύριο. Τα φορέματα είναι έτοιμα για το τελικό στάδιο και θα μας περιμένουν για μία τελευταία πρόβα μία εβδομάδα πριν από την τελετή.

Αποχαιρετώ τις ξαδέρφες και την θεία μου και κατευθύνομαι προς την παμπ _Το αγροτόσπιτο_. Είναι το καινούργιο μαγαζί που άνοιξε πέρυσι στο Χόγκσμιντ και μαζεύει πιο μεγάλες ηλικίες από τα _Τρία Σκουπόξυλα_. Παίζει μοντέρνα μουσική και πολλές φορές διοργανώνει θεματικές βραδιές, όπως τζαζ, σουίνγκ, λάτιν και αντίστοιχα. Φυσικά δεν είναι αυτός ο λόγος που είπα στον Άλεξ να με συναντήσει εκεί. Θέλω να αποφύγω σε κάθε περίπτωση το καφέ της Μαντάμ Πάντιφουτ. Εκτός ότι εκεί έχει όλο ξελιγωμένα ζευγαράκια θυμάμαι πολύ καλά πως στις τουαλέτες του κρύβεται η πύλη για το διαμέρισμα του στο Παρίσι. Άλλωστε έχω ένα προαίσθημα πως εδώ θα βρω αυτό που ψάχνω και πράγματι όταν μπαίνουμε με τον Άλεξ μέσα επιβεβαιώνομαι πανηγυρικά.

«Α, κοίτα σύμπτωση. Είναι και τα παιδιά.»

Ο Άλεξ μουρμουρίζει κάτι, αλλά δεν του δίνω σημασία.

Πλησιάζουμε στο τραπέζι που έχουν καταλάβει ο ξάδερφος μου με την Έμιλι, τον Φρανκ, την Πένυ… και τον Ίαν με την Μαγδαλένα.

«Τι κάνετε, παιδάκια;»

Ιούδες!

Η Έμιλι βιάζεται να κάνει χώρο για εμένα και τον Άλεξ δίπλα της. Κάθομαι στην διαμετρικά αντίθετη θέση από τον Ίαν και μπορώ να δω ότι έχει και τα δύο του χέρια μπροστά του. Το καλό που του θέλω να τα διατηρήσει εκεί, αν δεν θέλει να του τα κόψω. Σύριζα!

«Πώς πήγε η πρόβα;» με ρωτάει η Έμιλι.

Ύστερα συνωμοτικά μου ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί, «Νόμιζα θα πηγαίνατε στο Παρίσι.»

Αποφεύγω να της απαντήσω ζητώντας από την σερβιτόρα που έρχεται να μας πάρει παραγγελία έναν κατάλογο. Ο Άλεξ περνάει το χέρι του πάνω από τους ώμους μου κολλώντας το κορμί του στο δικό μου.

«Ήξερες πως θα είναι ο πρώην σου εδώ;» λέει χαμηλόφωνα.

«Όχι, δεν είχα ιδέα. Τι θα πάρεις; Εγώ μάλλον ένα μπέργκερ κοτόπουλο. Δεν έχω φάει τίποτα από το πρωί.»

Ξέρω ότι παίζω ένα πάρα πολύ ριψοκίνδυνο παιχνίδι, αλλά δεν με ενδιαφέρει. Τον τελευταίο καιρό βρίσκομαι τόσο πολύ συνεχώς στην κόψη του ξυραφιού που είναι σαν να αποτελεί δεύτερη φύση πλέον για εμένα. Ο Άλεξ ευτυχώς δεν αντιδρά. Ίσως ευθύνεται η κατάσταση μεταξύ μας και δεν θέλει να προκαλέσει περισσότερες εντάσεις. Ίσως δεν νιώθει πια πως απειλείται από τον Ίαν. Είναι τραγελαφικό. Ο μόνος άνθρωπος για τον οποίο θα παρατούσα τον Άλεξ είναι εκείνος που διασφαλίζει πως δεν πρόκειται να τον παρατήσω ποτέ. Ακόμα και τώρα δεν εμφανίζει κανένα ίχνος δυσαρέσκειας με την παρουσία του γκόμενου μου. Αντίθετα εγώ κρατιέμαι με το ζόρι να μην πιάσω την Μαγδαλένα από το μαλλί και να την καραφλιάσω τρίχα-τρίχα.

Απορώ τι της βρίσκει. Σε αντίθεση με την Άνα η Μαγδαλένα δεν είναι καν όμορφη. Κοντή και γεματούλα με μαύρα, μακριά μαλλιά τόσο σγουρά που μπλέκονται μεταξύ τους, σκούρα επιδερμίδα και πολύ έντονα γαμψή μύτη. Τα μάτια της είναι ωραία, μεγάλα και σκοτεινά με μακριές βλεφαρίδες, αλλά υποβαθμίζονται από το πόσο πυκνά είναι τα φρύδια της. Τα τονίζει κιόλας ακόμα περισσότερο με μαύρο μολύβι και αυτό αγριεύει περισσότερο τα χαρακτηριστικά της. Αφήστε πόσο έντονα βάφεται. Σοβάς η μούρη της. Τουλάχιστον δεν παρατηρώ κάποια έξτρα οικειότητα μεταξύ τους. Μπορεί να βγήκαν ως φίλοι. Από την πλευρά του Ίαν, γιατί η Μαγδαλένα ξέρουμε πόσο σκίζει το βρακί της για εκείνον. Για οποιοδήποτε αρσενικό, μα για τον Ίαν περισσότερο.

Εξάλλου εκείνος μόλις έχει χωρίσει με τέτοιο δραματικό τρόπο. Ούτε μήνας δεν έχει περάσει από όταν η Άνα έφυγε. Πτώμα αν ήταν δεν θα είχε προλάβει να παγώσει που λέει ο λόγος. Και εκείνος έχει ήδη όρεξη για φλερτ και σαλιαρίσματα; Μπα, δεν το πιστεύω και η συμπεριφορά του συμφωνεί μαζί μου. Είναι φιλικός και άνετος μα ταυτόχρονα συγκρατημένος. Βέβαια την περισσότερη ώρα μαζί της μιλάει. Μόνο. Ούτε γυρίζει να κοιτάξει τι κάνουμε εμείς οι υπόλοιποι. Σάμπως και δεν υπάρχουμε εμείς. Σάμπως και δεν ευθύνεται για την καταστροφή μας. Ύπουλο, σαδιστικό γουρούνι! Έτσι είσαι όμως; Θα σε φτιάξω εγώ! Μαζί μου θα βρεις τον δάσκαλο που δεν περίμενες!

«Θες μία πατατούλα, αγάπη μου;» ρωτάω τον Άλεξ.

Παίρνω μία τηγανιτή πατάτα από το πιάτο μου και την βάζω στο στόμα μου αφήνοντας να εξέχει η μία άκρη της. Ο Άλεξ γελάει και δαγκώνει την πατάτα που προεξέχει φιλώντας με στην πορεία. Καταπιέζω τα αισθήματα αποστροφής που με κατακλύζουν και διακριτικά κοιτάζω προς το μέρος του Ίαν. Αποτραβάει το βλέμμα του, ωστόσο δεν είναι πιο γρήγορο από το δικό μου. Ο θρίαμβος θεριεύει μέσα μου. Η ικανότητα να έχω καταφέρει να τρυπήσω το παγερό παρουσιαστικό του μου προσφέρει ηδονή μεγαλύτερη από την πιο επιτυχημένη αυτοϊκανοποίηση. Χαμογελώ αυτάρεσκα και σκύβω και φιλάω πιο βαθιά τον Άλεξ. Παίζω τα δάχτυλα μου στους λοβούς του, τον γλύφω απαλά στον λαιμό, ξεκουμπώνω μέχρι και τον γιακά του πουκαμίσου του χώνοντας την παλάμη μου μέσα χαϊδεύοντας το στέρνο του. Ξέρω ότι του δημιουργώ πρόβλημα συγκράτησης, μα η απήχηση που έχω πάνω του δεν με απασχολεί καθόλου.

Αντίθετα πανηγυρίζω θριαμβευτικά, όταν βλέπω τον Ίαν να σηκώνεται από την θέση του και να μας αποχαιρετά.

«Θα φύγεις τόσο νωρίς;» ακούω την Μαγδαλένα να τον ρωτάει.

«Ναι.»

Της προσφέρει ένα σφιγμένο χαμόγελο, αλλά τα μάτια του βρίσκουν στιγμιαία τα δικά μου.

Τι έγινε; Μετάνιωσες το παιχνίδι που εσύ σχεδίασες;

«Θες να επιστρέψουμε μαζί;»

«Όχι, δεν χρειάζεται. Τα λέμε αύριο. Καληνύχτα, παιδιά.»

Φεύγει και γεμίζω όλη ζέστη από την έστω και μικρή νίκη μου. Μόλις ωστόσο η πόρτα του μαγαζιού κλείνει πίσω του η απογοήτευση με κατακλύζει. Δεν έχει απομείνει κάτι να ευχαριστηθώ. Μαζί του πήρε την υποφορά και την χαρά μου, επειδή η μόνη χαρά μου είχε να κάνει μαζί του. Η μουσική μού φαίνεται θόρυβος, οι κουβέντες της παρέας μου ανούσιες και το άγγισμα του Άλεξ ανυπόφορο.

«Δεν πεινάς άλλο;» με ρωτάει ο Άλεξ τρώγοντας τις υπόλοιπες τηγανιτές πατάτες που έχουν μείνει ανέγγιχτες στο πιάτο μου.

«Όχι, είμαι εντάξει.»

«Γιατί δεν ήθελες να πάμε στο Παρίσι;» ζητά να μάθει.

Η δυνατή ένταση των τραγουδιών που παίζουν καλύπτει τις φωνές μας, ώστε να μην βγάλουμε και τα άπλυτα μας στην φόρα.

«Σου είπα και στο μήνυμα. Είμαι αδιάθετη.»

«Δεν χρειάζεται να πηγαίνουμε στο Παρίσι μόνο για να κάνουμε σεξ.»

Με χαϊδεύει στο μπράτσο.

«Μου αρέσει να περνάμε χρόνο μόνο οι δυο μας.»

«Και εμένα,» αναδεύομαι άβολα στο κάθισμα μου. «Μα είναι σημαντικό να κοινωνικοποιείσαι και με τους φίλους μου.»

«Με αυτά που μου έκανες πριν μόνο μυαλό για κοινωνικοποίηση δεν έχω,» ασθμαίνει και μου αφήνει ένα απαλό φιλί πίσω από το αυτί.

Ανασηκώνω τον ώμο μου αυθόρμητα αποτρέποντας τον.

«Γαργαλιέμαι.»

Η υπόλοιπη ώρα περνά στην ίδια αμηχανία. Ανασαίνω με ανακούφιση, όταν αναγκαζόμαστε να σηκωθούμε μιας και πλησιάζει η ώρα που πρέπει να επιστρέψουμε στο Χόγκουαρτς. Τον αποχαιρετώ, ενώ τα παιδιά με περιμένουν λίγο πιο πέρα από την έξοδο της παμπ.

«Δεν ξέρω, αν θα τα καταφέρω να έρθω στον αγώνα σας το άλλο Σάββατο.»

«Δεν πειράζει. Έτσι και αλλιώς δεν θα παίξω. Ο πατέρας σου με τιμώρησε.»

Μου τσιμπάει την μύτη.

«Ήταν αντιαθλητικό αυτό που έκανες.»

Η παρατήρηση του με εξοργίζει.

«Υπάρχουν και χειρότερα. Τουλάχιστον δεν χρηματίζομαι.»

Σμίγει τα φρύδια του παραξενευμένος.

«Λίλι! Άντε, έχει παγώσει ο κώλος μου!» φωνάζει ο Φρανκ.

«Τώρα έρχομαι,» του απαντάω.

Επιστρέφω ξανά στον Άλεξ.

«Λοιπόν, τα λέμε, ε;»

«Ναι, τα λέμε.»

Φεύγω δίχως να τον φιλήσω.

* * *

 **Εσύ για μένα θα πάθεις έρωτα, και εγώ για σένα θα κινδυνέψω, που λέει και η Χαρούλα! Εσείς τι τραγούδι θα αφιερώνατε στα παιδιά μας; Λέτε όντως να ζήλεψε ο Ίαν; Σχολιάκια!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Ο ρύπος, ΧΑΧΑΧΑΧΑΧΑ πολύ γέλασα! Σου υπόσχομαι πάντως πως ο Ίαν θα εμφανίζεται σε κάθε κεφάλαιο από εδώ και πέρα. Με τον έναν ή με τον άλλον τρόπο, χαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Ποιον είπες φρικιό; Κορίτσια, επάνω του!**

 **Προς Αλεξάνδρα: Καλύτερο ή χειρότερο αυτό το κεφάλαιο; Μου βάζεις δύσκολα πάντως :) Αχ, και σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ που σου άρεσε η Μαγική Σχέση. Συμφωνώ με ό,τι έγραψες. Η Λίλι είναι πιο αφασία όπως και να το κάνουμε, χαχα!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Πολύ ωραία και λογικά όπως τα λες τα πράγματα, η Λίλι δεν ξέρω αν θα σε ακούσει. Μικρό σποιλεράκι: δεν θα σε ακούσει, χαχαχα! Ε, εντάξει, διαβάζουμε φυσική, αλλά και λίγο να ξεδίνουμε πού και πού δεν πειράζει!**

 **Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ που σας άρεσε η σκηνή της φαντασίωσης! Προσωπικά πιστεύω οι σκηνές σεξουαλικού περιεχομένου είναι από τις πιο δύσκολες να γραφτούν, γιατί όπως έχουν πει και πολύ μεγαλύτερα μυαλά από εμένα η γλώσσα είναι πολύ λειψή για να εκφράσει το συναίσθημα.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	50. Κεφάλαιο τεσσαρακοστό ένατο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΑΡΑΚΟΣΤΟ ΕΝΑΤΟ**

Είμαι δυστυχισμένη. Ξέρω ότι το έχω ξαναπεί πολλές φορές. Μα τώρα είναι το αληθινό. Πρόκειται για μία δυστυχία που την νιώθω μέχρι τα κόκκαλα μου, μία μαύρη πίσσα που καλύπτει τα πάντα γύρω μου και εμένα την ίδια. Κολλάει επάνω μου πηχτή, κρύα και γλοιώδης και δεν με αφήνει να αναπνεύσω. Μπαίνει στα μάτια μου, στα αυτιά μου, στα ρουθούνια μου. Καταλήγει στα πνευμόνια μου, φτάνει ως την καρδιά μου και την μαυρίζει. Δεν υπάρχει ελπίδα μέσα σε αυτό το σκοτεινό τερατούργημα. Δεν υπάρχει ζεστασιά, χαρά, αγάπη. Μονάχα θλίψη, ερημιά και απόγνωση. Το στόμα μου είναι πικρό, το δέρμα μου καίει και το σώμα μου επιβιώνει με δυσκολία.

Τον μισώ. Τον μισώ και σήμερα το συνειδητοποιώ. Σήμερα που είναι ο γάμος της ξαδέρφης μου και αντί να διασκεδάζω και να περνάω καλά έχω χωθεί στην τουαλέτα και κλαίω τα άντερα μου. Φορώντας αυτό το άθλιο παρανυφικό και τα κόκκινα, σατέν γοβάκια μου, πεσμένη σε ένα μπαμπού ανάκλιντρο να πασαλείβω το μακιγιάζ και να χαλάω το χτένισμα μου. Η ζωή μου, το μελόδραμα. Μόνο σε εμένα θα μπορούσε να συμβεί αυτό. Παρατηρούσα τις άλλες ξαδέρφες μου, τι όμορφες και ευτυχισμένες που φαίνονται με τους συντρόφους τους. Την Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους, την Ροξάν, την Ντομινίκ, την Λούσυ και φυσικά την Μόλυ με τον άντρα της. Ξέρω πως καμία σχέση δεν είναι ιδανική και δεν είναι πως θα ήθελα να είμαι στην θέση τους. Απλά θα ήθελα να μπορώ να είμαι με αυτόν που εγώ θέλω. Τόσο παράλογο είναι αυτό που ζητώ;

Πράγματι έκανα τα πάντα για να είμαι με τον Άλεξ. Όμως τώρα δεν τον θέλω πια. Είναι κακό ένας άνθρωπος να αλλάζει γνώμη; Τι έκανα και με τιμωρεί έτσι; Ναι, γνωρίζω. Έπαιξα μαζί του και τσαλαπάτησα την καρδιά του δίχως δεύτερη σκέψη. Τον φλόμωσα στο ψέμα και τον κορόιδεψα αμείλικτα. Έχω μετανιώσει, ωστόσο. Ειλικρινά έχω μετανιώσει. Δεν μου αξίζει αυτό. Δεν μου αξίζει να μου καταστρέφει την ζωή, για να πάρει το αίμα του πίσω. Και τι τρόπο διάλεξε… Πανέξυπνο. Σατανικό και σαδιστικό, αλλά πανέξυπνο. Έχει καταφέρει να με κάνει να σιχαθώ το ίδιο αυτό για το οποίο μόχθησα τόσο πολύ. Να σιχαθώ εμένα, τον Άλεξ, εμάς μαζί.

Να μην αντέχω ούτε να μου κρατάει το χέρι. Να έχω ξεφύγει στις τουαλέτες, ώστε να αποφύγω την ύπαρξη του. Τον χορό που θα χορεύαμε μαζί και θα με κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του και το στομάχι μου θα ανεβοκατέβαινε επικίνδυνα. Όχι για το πόσο όμορφος είναι μέσα στο καλό του το κουστούμι και πόσο τυχερή θα ένιωθα που είναι δικός μου. Από αγανάκτηση που εξαιτίας του η ζωή μου είναι για πολλοστή φορά σκατά. Ξέρω πως δεν είναι εξαιτίας του. Μόνο. Όμως στην σύγχυση που είναι αυτήν την στιγμή το μυαλό μου τα λάθη του και τα λάθη μου γίνονται ένας πολτός που βρωμάει ακαθαρσίες και μας έχει καλύψει και τους δύο. Δεν αντέχω την σάρκα μου και παρουσία του δεν με αντέχω για δύο.

Αυτός φταίει για όλα. Αυτός, αυτός, αυτός. Αυτός με τις καινούργιες δυνάμεις του και τον τρόπο που τα γνωρίζει όλα και που πάντα μοιάζει τόσο σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του και είναι τόσο αψυχολόγητος και απλησίαστος και απροσπέλαστος. Με τρελαίνει. Με φτάνει στην παράνοια. Να μην ξέρω ποτέ ακριβώς τι σκέφτεται, τι νιώθει, τι αισθάνεται. Αν αισθάνεται. Αν αισθάνεται το κάτι, το παραμικρό. Πίστεψα, ήθελα να πιστέψω, πως δεν γίνεται, δεν μπορεί ένας άνθρωπος να έχει σχεδιάσει στην τόση εντέλεια την καταστροφή σου δίχως να ενδιαφέρεται, με όποιο ψυχανώμαλο και διαστροφικό τρόπο, για εσένα. Όμως σιγά-σιγά η πεποίθηση αυτή εξανεμίζεται και αυτό που απομένει είναι ανυπόφορο.

Δεν τον νοιάζει. Απλά δεν τον ενδιαφέρει. Δεν τον ενδιαφέρει που αναγκάζομαι να παίζω θέατρο, να σπαράζω μέσα μου με άγριες φωνές και απέξω να πρέπει να διατηρώ το προσωπείο της ερωτευμένης. Έχω τόση αξία για εκείνον όσο ένα ταπεινό χαλίκι που κλωτσάει με το παπούτσι του. Διαθέτει την ενέργεια για την εκτόξευση μου, συγκεντρώνει την προσοχή του για να φέρει επακριβώς το πόδι του στην επιφάνεια μου και να με εξακοντίσει με δύναμη ψηλά στον αέρα, όμως εγώ, ως χαλίκι, ως Λίλι, δεν είμαι τίποτα. Τίποτα απολύτως. Η επαφή μας μου έχει ραγίσει μυαλό, καρδιά και πλευρά και εκείνος με προσπερνά και φεύγει. Στο επόμενο χαλίκι, στο επόμενο θύμα του. Τον μισώ. Με ό,τι έχω μέσα μου τον μισώ. Δεν έχω αισθανθεί αληθινό μίσος για κανέναν. Όμως ξέρω με όλο το είναι μου ότι αυτό που νιώθω τώρα, αυτό είναι το αληθινό.

«Λίλι; Τι κάνεις εδώ; Κλαις;»

Ο Άλεξ έρχεται κοντά μου με αλαφιασμένη έκφραση. Σκύβει μπροστά μου και τεντώνει τα χέρια του να με αγκαλιάσει.

«Μην με αγγίζεις!» τσιρίζω.

«Εντάξει, εντάξει!» τραβιέται προς τα πίσω λες και τον χτύπησε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα. «Τι έχεις; Είσαι καλά;»

«Με βλέπεις να είμαι καλά;» φωνάζω κλαίγοντας γοερά.

Το κορμί μου τραντάζεται από τους οδυρμούς.

«Δεν είμαι καλά. Δεν είμαι καλά,» επαναλαμβάνω σαλεμένα.

«Λίλι, αγάπη μου, σε παρακαλώ ηρέμησε. Τι έγινε; Πονάς κάπου; Έγινε κάτι;»

«Εσύ φταις! Εσύ φταις για όλα! Εσύ!»

Ανασηκώνομαι στο ανάκλιντρο και τον σπρώχνω μακριά. Χάνει την ισορροπία του και προσγειώνεται στο δάπεδο. Πετάγομαι όρθια στεκόμενη σαν μαινάδα από πάνω του. Η εικόνα που πρέπει να παρουσιάζω διαγράφεται στον τρόμο που μου επιστρέφει το βλέμμα του.

«Εσύ! Εσύ! Εσύ! Εσυυυυυυυυυ!» ωρύομαι.

Ο Άλεξ οπισθοχωρεί χρησιμοποιώντας τις παλάμες του, για να ξεφύγει από το μένος μου. Η υποχωρητική του στάση με κάνει να στραφώ μακριά του. Αυτήν την στιγμή θέλω να ξεσπάσω κάπου και ξέρω πως δεν μπορεί να μου προσφέρει αυτό που ζητάω. Θέλω την μετωπιαία σύγκρουση, την πάλη μέχρι θανάτου, τις αμυχές από νύχια και δόντια, τους μώλωπες από λέξεις και πιασίματα, την αμοιβαία εξόντωση μέχρι την αμοιβαία παράδοση. Ο Άλεξ, όμως, δεν είναι αυτό. Όσο πιο ένταση συσσωρεύω, τόσο πιο υποτακτικός γίνεται. Όσο πιο πολύ τον αποφεύγω, τόσο κολλάει επάνω μου. Τον αποδιώχνω με την συμπεριφορά μου, τρέχει πίσω μου σαν το σκυλάκι. Είμαι κακιά και ψυχρή μαζί του, στέκεται ολοένα και πιο σούζα. Αν κάποτε ήθελα να είμαι όλος του ο κόσμος, τώρα το κατάφερα. Μα είναι με έναν τρόπο που δεν αντέχω ούτε επιθύμησα ποτέ. Αυτός, αυτός, αυτός! Αυτός τα ήξερε όλα, αυτός. Για αυτό και όλα αυτά. Για αυτό και διάλεξε τόσο επιτυχημένα την εκδίκηση του. Μέρλιν, πόσο τον μισώ! Πόσο τον μισώ! Πόσο περισσότερο, επειδή κρατάει στα χέρια του την λύτρωση μου και μου την απαρνείται.

Αντιλαμβάνομαι τον Άλεξ να σηκώνεται, αλλά να διατηρεί την απόσταση μεταξύ μας.

«Λίλι, σε παρακαλώ πες μου τι συμβαίνει. Μπορώ να κάνω κάτι;»

«Όχι, δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα,» μουρμουρίζω.

Έχουμε συνηθίσει να βλέπουμε τον εαυτό μας στην θέση της πρωταγωνίστριας Αυτό συνεπάγεται την άμεση δικαιολόγηση όλων των ενεργειών μας, την συμπάθεια απέναντι στα προβλήματα μας και την υπόσχεση ενός ευτυχισμένου τέλους, επειδή έτσι μας αξίζει. Τι γίνεται ωστόσο, αν στην πλοκή της δικής μας ζωής δεν είμαστε εμείς οι πρωταγωνιστές; Αν όταν οι τίτλοι τέλους πέφτουν και δεν ζούμε εμείς καλύτερα ούτε το αγόρι αγαπάει εν τέλει το κορίτσι; Τι συμβαίνει όταν το καλούπι σπάει και ανακαλύπτεις πολύ αργά πια, ότι εσύ είσαι η κακιά της υπόθεσης;

Δεν μου είχε περάσει ποτέ από το μυαλό, συγκεκριμένα δεν το είχα σκεφτεί καν, ότι θα μπορούσα να έχω εγώ αυτόν τον ρόλο. Πάντα πίστευα, ότι η ζωή μού χρωστάει. Ότι η κάθε δικαίωση έπρεπε εξ ορισμού να είναι δικιά μου. Δεν είχα ποτέ συλλογιστεί, ότι ίσως τελικά οι πράξεις μου με οδηγούσαν στην εξαθλίωση. Όπως και δεν είχα ποτέ αναρωτηθεί, τι έρχεται μετά το έζησαν αυτοί καλά και εμείς καλύτερα. Ανέκαθεν πάλευα για την επιτυχία του ρομαντισμού. Άργησα πολύ να συνειδητοποιήσω, ότι η πραγματικότητα από την φαντασία απέχουν όσο ο καρπός από το δέντρο.

Από ότι φαίνεται συνεχίζω να μην έχω πάρει το μάθημα μου. Ότι σημασία δεν έχουν ούτε αυτά που θέλεις ούτε αυτά που μπορείς ούτε αυτά που είσαι. Το μόνο που έχει σημασία είναι αυτά που κάνεις και οι πράξεις σου δεν κρίνονται παρά μόνο από το αποτέλεσμα. Η ζωή έχει την ακλόνητη ικανότητα να στο διδάσκει αυτό αργά ή γρήγορα, ακόμα και σε εμένα, την άσχετη. Δεν φταίει κανένας άλλος. Εγώ φταίω για όλα. Εγώ η – πώς με είχε αποκαλέσει τότε; Η πλεονέκτρια. Δίκιο είχε. Έτσι είμαι. Αδηφάγα, τομαχιάρα, παρτάκιας. Λες και οι άνθρωποι είναι μεζεδάκια σε μπουφέ και εγώ μπορώ να δοκιμάσω από όποιο θέλω.

Δεν είχα καν ξεκαθαρίσει τις σκέψεις μου για τον Άλεξ και την έπεσα στον Ίαν. Επειδή πίστευα πως έτσι μου αξίζει. Πως η ευτυχία είναι δικαίωμα μου. Και τώρα; Και τώρα έχω τα πάντα και ουσιαστικά δεν έχω τίποτα. Μερικές φορές νομίζω ότι τρελαίνομαι. Αυτό δεν συμβαίνει όταν καταλαβαίνεις, ότι δεν μπορείς να επικοινωνήσεις με κανέναν άλλον εκτός από τον εαυτό σου; Το κορίτσι που τα έχει όλα. Το όλα είναι μία καταραμένη λέξη. Περιμένει να την πλησιάσεις, να έρθεις πολύ κοντά, να την αγγίξεις και τότε μόνο θα φανερωθεί και θα πετάξει το φαρμάκι της. Το δηλητήριο της είναι ναρκωτικό. Στην αρχή σε ευφραίνει, μετά σε μουδιάζει και τέλος σε ναρκώνει. Σε αφήνει ημιθανή σε μία φάση μεταξύ φθοράς και θανάτου, όπου τίποτα άλλο δεν σε ενδιαφέρει. Πώς αλλιώς; Αφού τα έχεις όλα.

«Λίλι… Δεν, δεν καταλαβαίνω. Σε ικετεύω, εξήγησε μου!»

Αγκαλιάζω το κορμί μου με τα μπράτσα μου. Τον μισώ για τον κρύο που νιώθω, τον μισώ για το πόσο αδύναμη αισθάνομαι, τον μισώ για την μορφή του που έχει στοιχειώσει την σκέψη μου. Τον μισώ, τον μισώ, τον μισώ, τον μισωωωωωωω!

«Δεν σε θέλω πια.»

Κοιτάζω τον Άλεξ επάνω από τον ώμο μου. Μισανοίγει το στόμα του σε γελοίες γκριμάτσες.

«Θέλεις να χωρίσουμε;» ψελλίζει.

«Δεν μπορώ να χωρίσουμε!» πετάω απελπισμένα τα χέρια μου στον αέρα. «Δεν μπορώ να χωρίσουμε. Θέλω και δεν μπορώ,» στρέφομαι αντικριστά του.

«Τι είναι αυτά που λες;»

«Με εκβιάζουν! Με εκβιάζουν να μείνω μαζί σου. Με εκβιάζουν να μην σε χωρίσω, επειδή έτσι και το κάνω όλος ο κόσμος θα μάθει πως χρηματίζεσαι από στημένα στοιχήματα!»

Αν είχα έστω και μία αμφιβολία από την οποία προσπαθούσα να πιαστώ, αυτή πεθαίνει στην έκφραση του. Δεν έχω καν τα ψυχικά αποθέματα να θρηνήσω τον χαμό της. Μένω παγωμένη.

«Ποιος σε εκβιάζει;»

Απομακρύνω το βλέμμα μου δίχως να δώσω σημασία στην οργή του.

«Ποιος σε εκβιάζει, απάντησε μου!»

Έρχεται καταπάνω μου και με κολλάει στον τοίχο χρησιμοποιώντας το βάρος του. Η απότομη πρόσκρουση μου κόβει την ανάσα.

«Απάντησε μου! Ποιος ξέρει για τα στημένα στοιχήματα; Πες μου! Ποιος;»

«Αυτό σε ενδιαφέρει; Ή ότι είσαι ένας λωποδύτης που βγάζει λεφτά εις βάρος καημένων που παίζουν ό,τι έχουν και δεν έχουν; Ότι είσαι ένας αχρείος που έχεις πουλήσει την ομάδα σου, τις αξίες σου, τον εαυτό σου τον ίδιο!»

«Λίλι, απάντησε μου τώρα! Ποιος ξέρει για τα στοιχήματα;»

«Με πονάς!»

«Πες μου ποιος; Ποιος;»

«Εγώ.»

Το σώμα του Άλεξ απομακρύνεται εν ριπή οφθαλμού από επάνω μου και γίνεται χαλκομανία στον απέναντι τοίχο. Αόρατα δεσμά φυλακίζουν τους καρπούς του δεξιά και αριστερά από το κεφάλι του, ενώ η φωνή του μαγκώνεται στα χείλη του καθώς ανοίγει το στόμα του μα δεν βγαίνει ήχος από μέσα. Ο Ίαν με πλησιάζει, το οπτικό μου πεδίο γεμίζει ολάκερο από την εικόνα του. Ανασηκώνω το κεφάλι μου, για να τον κοιτάξω κατάματα. Σκύβει προς το μέρος μου. Τα δάχτυλα του ιχνογραφούν το πηγούνι μου. Ύστερα τα χείλη του βρίσκουν τα δικά μου.

Αν είχα κάποτε, συνείδηση τώρα την έχω χάσει. Το στόμα μου υποκύπτει αυτόβουλα στην άφατη πρόσκληση του και τον υποδέχεται με καρτερία. Το φιλί του είναι μαλθακό, ζεστό και υγρό, κάνει το σώμα μου εύπλαστο πηλό στα χέρια του. Η γλώσσα του μαλάζει την δική μου σε ένα λιγωτικό τέμπο. Απαλά, αργά, βελουδένια. Λες και είμαστε μόνοι μας σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο. Λες και ο χρόνος δεν υπάρχει για εμάς. Μόνο εμείς υπάρχουμε. Μόνο εγώ υπάρχω για εκείνον. Μόνο τα χείλη μας ενωμένα στο άπειρο. Όταν απομακρύνεται ελάχιστα, μένω να ψάχνω την αναπνοή μου. Τα ματόκλαδα μου έχουν δύσει, στο στόμα μου με γαργαλά ακόμη η θαλπωρή του, οι παλάμες μου έχουν ιδρώσει στο σατέν ύφασμα του φορέματος μου. Είναι όντως εδώ;

«Πρέπει να του σβήσεις τις μνήμες.»

Σαν να βγαίνω από χαύνωση στρέφομαι και κοιτάζω τον Άλεξ στον απέναντι τοίχο. Δεν μπορεί να μιλήσει, μα το πρόσωπο του είναι μία μάσκα πόνου και το κορμί του παλεύει ανώφελα με τα δεσμά του. Έχει δίκιο. Πρέπει να του σβήσω τις μνήμες. Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος να αναιρέσω την προηγούμενη σκηνή από το μυαλό του. Εμφανίζω το ραβδί μου κάτω από το φόρεμα μου και το γυρίζω προς τα εκείνον. Κουνάει το κεφάλι του σπασμωδικά δεξιά και αριστερά. Έπειτα το ξόρκι μου τον βρίσκει μετωπιαία. Την ίδια στιγμή οι αόρατες χειροπέδες εξαφανίζονται και το κορμί του σωριάζεται ασύνειδο στο έδαφος. Σε λίγα λεπτά που θα συνέλθει δεν θα θυμάται τίποτα. Ο Ίαν αποχωρεί από δίπλα μου με ένα θόρυβο θροίσματος. Απομένω μόνη. Πλησιάζω στον καθρέφτη του μπάνιου προσπερνώντας το αναίσθητο σώμα του Άλεξ. Φτιάχνω τα μαλλιά και το μακιγιάζ μου, ισιώνω τα ρούχα μου. Με μία μεταβολή έχω φύγει από τις τουαλέτες.

Δεν είχαν φανταστεί ποτέ, πως τελικά εγώ θα ήμουν η κακιά της υπόθεσης.

* * *

 **Σαν να μπαίνουν καινούργια δεδομένα στην εξίσωση ή είναι η ιδέα μου; Σχολιάκιααααα!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Πολύ ωραία επιλογή τα Δίδυμα Φεγγάρια, συμφωνώ! Επίσης, θα πω ότι ψυχανεμίστηκες άλλη μία φορά σωστά την κατάσταση, τόσο για την σχέση της Λίλι με τον Ίαν όσο και για την Λίλι ως προσωπικότητα, γενικά και ειδικά. Ορμώμενη από αυτό να τολμήσω να θεωρήσω προφητικό και το όνειρο; Χαχαχαχα!**

 **Προς Nushka: Καθόλου δεν με ενοχλεί που σου την έσπασε ο Ίαν. Προτιμώ χίλιες φορές κάποιος χαρακτήρας να εκνευρίζει από το να περνά αδιάφορος. Όπως έχει πει και ο Έκο, στα μεγαλύτερα λογοτεχνικά έργα πρωταγωνιστούν ηλίθιοι. Χαχα, θα ήθελα να είμαι από μία μεριά όταν περιέγραφες στην φίλη την ιστορία, για να ακούσω τι ακριβώς έλεγες. Ε, και για να σου πετάξω και ένα μικρό πετραδάκι :)**

 **Προς Αλεξάνδρα: "Φασώνονταν με τα μάτια", αγαπώ! Επίσης, σατανικό δίδυμο... Πρόγευση το σημερινό κεφάλαιο ή να μην το ξεστομίσω; Χαχαχα! Παρεμπιπτόντως, πολύ καλές επιλογές τραγουδιών!**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**

 **Υ.Γ. Goodreads έχετε; Αν θέλετε κάντε με φίλη, Renata D'elia!**


	51. Κεφάλαιο πεντηκοστό

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΠΕΝΤΗΚΟΣΤΟ**

Την ακριβώς επόμενη ημέρα από τον γάμο διεξάγεται το δεύτερο αγώνισμα στο σχολείο για το Μαγικό Τρίαθλο. Κατεβαίνουμε στα μπουντρούμια, υποτίθεται κατά οίκους, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα σαν αταξινόμητο μπουλούκι. Με συμφέρει αυτό. Μέσα στον χαμό που επικρατεί καταφέρνω να ξεφύγω και να χωθώ σε μία κόγχη. Κρύβομαι από το πλήθος και περιμένω την στιγμή που θα περάσει από μπροστά μου. Βλέπω τους συμμαθητές μου να προχωράνε και έπειτα τις Γιαπωνέζες και τελευταίους τους Κουβανούς, όμως εκείνος δεν είναι πουθενά. Φοβάμαι πως τον έχασα, ωστόσο τον παρατηρώ να έρχεται ουραγός και μόνος. Ξέρω πως πλέον δεν έχει πρόβλημα αποδοχής και αντίθετα έχει αναδειχθεί στα δημοφιλή παιδιά του σχολείου, τόσο της Κούβας όσο ετεροχρονισμένα και του δικού μας, επομένως την μοναξιά του την μεταφράζω ως επιλογή. Του αρέσει να είναι μόνος, συνειδητοποιώ, μα δεν γνωρίζω αν έτσι του βγαίνει φυσικά ή αναγκάστηκε να προσαρμοστεί σε αυτήν την κατάσταση.

«Μπορώ να σου μιλήσω;»

Με κοιτάζει που εμφανίζομαι ξαφνικά μπροστά του και μοιάζει να διχογνωμείται.

«Σε παρακαλώ.»

Γνέφει καταφατικά. Τον οδηγώ σε μία άδεια αίθουσα πιο κάτω στον διάδρομο. Μόλις η πόρτα κλείνει πίσω μας η σιωπή μας τυλίγει. Μόνος ήχος που φτάνει στα αυτιά μου οι χτύποι της καρδιάς μου, ίδια τύμπανα.

«Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;»

«Ποιο;»

«Αυτό, χθες, γιατί το έκανες; Γιατί εμφανίστηκες, γιατί με άφησες να του σβήσω τις μνήμες;»

Τουκ-τουκ-τουκ, το τύμπανο.

«Γιατί με φίλησες;»

Σμίγει ειρωνικά τα φρύδια του.

«Δεν έχω ιδέα για τι μιλάς.»

Τα στήθη μου ανεβοκατεβαίνουν επώδυνα με κάθε κοφτή ανάσα. Το μυαλό μου, η νόηση μου, η ζωή μου κρέμονται από μία κλωστή. Ισορροπώ επάνω της έτοιμη να καταβαραθρωθώ στο κενό. Δεν μπορώ να κοιτάξω κάτω. Δεν μπορώ να με αμφισβητήσω, να αμφιβάλλω. Να πατάω στα τυφλά. Δεν γίνεται να μην ξέρω.

«Φίλησε με.»

Πέφτω επάνω του. Μαγκώνομαι με τα χέρια από το πρόσωπο του, σηκώνομαι στις μύτες των ποδιών, προσπαθώ να τον φτάσω, να τον κατεβάσω στο ύψος μου, να ενώσω τα στόματα μας. Εκείνος αντιστέκεται, όμως συνεχίζω να παλεύω.

«Φίλησε με,» ασθμαίνω. «Φίλησε με, σε ικετεύω, φίλησε με. Θα τρελαθώ. Τρελαίνομαι. Τρελαίνομαι, δεν, τα έχω χάσει. Δεν μπορώ, φίλησε με. Φίλησε με. Ένα φιλί, ένα φιλί σου. Πρέπει να ξέρω. Ένα φιλί. Για να συνεχίσω. Ένα φιλί…»

Με κάθε λέξη μου οι αντιστάσεις του μειώνονται. Με κάθε ικεσία μου, κάθε παράκληση μου, τα χείλη του έρχονται ελάχιστα πιο κοντά μου. Ένα εκατοστό, δεύτερο, τρίτο, αποτραβιέται, μετακινείται προς τα μπροστά, αναποφάσιστος, χειραγωγός, προτιμώ το πρώτο, δεν με ενδιαφέρει, θέλω και τα δύο, θέλω εκείνον, όπως είναι, όπως μου δίνεται. Ένα πύρινο αχνοπέρασμα και το στόμα του σφραγίζεται επάνω στο δικό μου. Σφαλίζω τα ματόκλαδα μου και ανοίγω το είναι όλο μου, για να τον δεχτώ. Να τον αισθανθώ σε κάθε γωνία και κοιλότητα μου. Να αλειφτώ το βάλσαμο του, να χορτάσω την γεύση και την φωτιά του. Μικρές κραυγούλες υποτονθορύζουν τα σωθικά μου, υποταγής και ανακούφισης. Τα δάχτυλα μου μπλέκονται στα μαλλιά του, τα δικά του με πιέζουν επάνω του.

Δεν είναι όπως τον θυμόμουν. Δεν είναι γλυκός και τρυφερός. Είναι κυριαρχικός και απόλυτος.

Είναι αυτό ακριβώς που χρειάζομαι.

Είναι όμως λίγο, τόσο λίγο.

Απομακρύνεται από κοντά μου και μινυρίζω την απώλεια του. Ανοίγω τα μάτια μου. Το βλέμμα του είναι στοιχειωμένο. Δεν με κοιτάζει. Είναι στραμμένο προς τα μέσα του.

«Τι κάνω ο μαλάκας;»

Δεν προλαβαίνω να αντιδράσω. Αμέσως μετά έχει ανοίξει την πόρτα της αίθουσας και έχει εξαφανιστεί.

ΧΧΧ

Με αποφεύγει, συνειδητοποιώ τις επόμενες ημέρες. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει τίποτα άλλο, μόνο η προσοχή του. Δεν με νοιάζουν τα μαθήματα, το κουίντιτς, το τρίαθλο. Είμαι σε αφασία. Εκείνος, ωστόσο, με τιμωρεί με τον χειρότερο τρόπο. Με την απουσία του. Σε ένα σχολείο όπως το δικό μας πίστευα πως θα είχα περισσότερες ευκαιρίες να τον πετυχαίνω, όμως καταφέρνει να μου ξεγλιστράει συνεχώς. Τον συναντώ φευγαλέα στην τραπεζαρία, μα όταν σηκώνομαι να πάω να του μιλήσω, έχει ήδη χαθεί από τα μάτια μου. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πώς το κάνει. Είναι τόσο εκνευριστικό, ψυχοφθόρο, άρρωστο. Είμαι άρρωστη, άρρωστη για εκείνον. Καίγομαι από πυρετό, έχω ρίγη και ταχυκαρδίες. Μόνο φάρμακο αυτός. Φάρμακο και δηλητήριο μαζί. Δεν με νοιάζει. Αν είναι να μην τον έχω, ας με σκοτώσει η υπερδοσολογία του.

Απόψε έχουμε γιορτή. Είναι η εαρινή ισημερία και θα κάνουμε ένα δρώμενο τιμή στην ιεροτελεστία της άνοιξης. Το διοργανώνει η θεατρική ομάδα του σχολείου μας, όμως ζήτησαν από όλους να συμμετέχουμε ανάλογα φορώντας αρχαιοελληνικούς χιτώνες, σανδάλια και κορδέλες στα μαλλιά. Ετοιμάζομαι στον κοιτώνα μου και σκέφτομαι πως, δεν μπορεί, σήμερα θα βρω την ευκαιρία που ζητώ. Την ευκαιρία να τον προσεγγίσω, να αγκιστρωθώ πάνω του και να μην του επιτρέψω να φύγει χωρίς πρώτα να διευθετηθούν όλα μεταξύ μας. Να τελειώσει πια αυτή η φαρσοκωμωδία. Να σταματήσω να προσποιούμαι πως είμαι ερωτευμένη με έναν άνθρωπο που σιχαίνομαι. Το μόνο θετικό είναι πως με το πρωτάθλημα στην τελική φάση του ο Άλεξ δεν έχει καταφέρει να έρθει στο σχολείο να με δει ξανά. Είμαι ευγνώμων που η προσποίηση μου περιορίζεται στην αποστολή μερικών ολιγόγραμμων γραμμάτων.

Τυλίγω τον μωβ χιτώνα που έχω διαλέξει γύρω από τον λαιμό μου και τον στερεώνω στον αριστερό μου ώμο με μία χρυσή πόρπη. Σηκώνω τα μαλλιά μου ψηλά σε έναν κότσο με βοστρύχους και περνάω περιμετρικά μία χρυσή κορδέλα στον ίδιο τόνο. Τα παπούτσια μου είναι χρυσά πέδιλα. Χρειάζομαι να είμαι όμορφη απόψε. Χρειάζομαι την σιγουριά του κάλους. Μπαίνω στο μπάνιο και ξεκινώ να βάφομαι μπροστά στον καθρέφτη. Μέσα από την μισόκλειστη πόρτα ακούω τα κορίτσια να έρχονται στον κοιτώνα και να ετοιμάζονται. Από τις φωνές αντιλαμβάνομαι πως πρόκειται για την Καρολίνα και την Μαγδαλένα. Η σχέση μου με την τελευταία δεν έχει κάποια σημαντική εξέλιξη, καθώς σημαντική εξέλιξη δεν έχει και η σχέση η δική της με τον Ίαν. Ειδάλλως θα έπρεπε να βρει κατάλληλο χρώμα να ταιριάζει στην πράσινη επιδερμίδα του βατράχου στον οποίο θα την είχα μεταμορφώσει.

«Είμαι σίγουρη πως σήμερα θα είναι η ημέρα.»

Σκαλώνω.

«Σου είπε κάτι;»

«Μου ζήτησε να πάμε μαζί. Τι μεγαλύτερη απόδειξη, ότι με γουστάρει;»

Τα μάτια μου παίζουν μέσα στις κόγχες τους παρανοϊκά.

«Εντάξει, καταλαβαίνω πως μόλις είχε χωρίσει και ήθελε τον χρόνο του. Όμως σήμερα θα γίνει, είμαι βέβαιη. Και υπόψη, όταν λέω θα γίνει, εννοώ θα γίνει μέχρι τέλους.»

Μαζεύω φρενιασμένα τα καλλυντικά μου και βγαίνω έξω από το μπάνιο. Όταν με παρατηρούν, λουφάζουν. Χωρίς να τους ρίξω δεύτερη ματιά, φεύγω από τον κοιτώνα. Κατεβαίνω στην κεντρική σάλα. Ψάχνω με τα μάτια στο πλήθος για να τον συναντήσω δίχως ωστόσο αποτελέσματα. Με βρίσκει αντί αυτού η Έμιλι και μου προσφέρει ένα κύπελλο με κρασί που δεν ξέρω πού ανακάλυψε. Το πίνω μονοκοπανιά. Η γεύση του είναι πικρή και στυφή όπως η προδοσία του. Μέχρι να ξεκινήσει η παράσταση έχω κατεβάσει πέντε ή έξι τέτοια κύπελλα. Η Έμιλι μου λέει κάτι, να σταματήσω ίσως, αλλά δεν την ακούω. Έχω πάψει να ακούω εδώ και καιρό. Δεν έχω πια κορμί. Έχω μόνο μάτια. Για εκείνον.

Βγαίνουμε όλοι στο προαύλιο που είναι στολισμένο για την περίσταση με δάδες και παγανιστικά σύμβολα. Εδώ θα διεξαχθεί το θεατρικό που είναι αναπαράσταση των Ελευσίνιων τελετών προς χάρη της Δήμητρας και της κόρης της, Περσεφόνης. Τον ξέρετε τον μύθο, δεν μπορώ να κάθομαι να σας εξηγώ τώρα. Δεν έχω την ικανότητα προσοχής. Όλα μου φαίνονται κακοφωνία. Η λύρα που ηχεί μεθάει και άλλο τις αισθήσεις μου. Βρίσκομαι σε έκσταση ή όπου να είναι θα λιποθυμήσω. Κόσμος γύρω μου, πρόσωπα, σώματα, φωνές. Ένα άμορφο συμπίλημα που με αποσυντονίζει. Τα έχω χαμένα, είμαι έτοιμη να φλιπάρω, το βλέμμα μου προσγειώνεται από φάτσα σε φάτσα σαν τρελό.

Επιτέλους.

Επιτέλους καταλήγω σε εκείνον. Το κύπελλο πέφτει από τα χέρια μου. Τρέχω λυσσασμένα από πίσω του. Σπρώχνω στην άκρη με μανία όποιον τυγχάνει εμπόδιο στον δρόμο μου. Νομίζω ακούω την Έμιλι να μου φωνάζει να περιμένω, όμως δεν πρόκειται να περιμένω, τίποτα. Ούτε λεπτό ακόμα. Αλλόφρων επιστρέφω μέσα στο κάστρο. Σκοτεινό, υγρό, σιωπηλό. Άδειο. Στρίβω αριστερά, στρίβω δεξιά. Σταματώ και κρατώ την αναπνοή μου. Βήματα πίσω από την σκάλα, απομακρύνονται, όχι πολύ, σιωπούν και χάνονται. Είναι η πόρτα ευθεία, μπροστά της ακριβώς το άγαλμα με τις τρεις μοίρες. Πιάνομαι από το πέτρινο μπράτσο. Παίρνω δύναμη. Σπρώχνω την πόρτα με ορμή που με τραντάζει ολόκορμη.

Έχει μισοσκόταδο και όμως μπορώ να δω. Τα πάντα. Τα μάτια του να ασημίζουν στο φεγγαρόφωτο που μπαίνει από τον ψηλό φεγγίτη και συγκεντρώνεται όλο επάνω του. Την έκφραση του που μου προσφέρεται χωρίς καμία έκπληξη. Το υπερφίαλο χαμόγελο του που ίσα που διακρίνεται στα κόκκινα χείλη του. Μπορώ να δω και άλλα ακόμα, άλλα πολλά. Μία εικόνα τόσο απλή που εκρήγνυται σε ψήγματα μέσα μου. Ψήγματα κοφτερά και αιχμηρά σαν διαμάντια. Επίπονα χώνονται στα σπλάχνα μου και τα πληγιάζουν. Αίμα αναβλύζει, νιώθω την γεύση του πηχτή και καυτή να με πνίγει. Το στόμα της κολλημένο στον λαιμό του, τα δάχτυλα της να του λύνουν με βιάση τον μανδύα, την πλήρη αφοσίωση της, την τόση που δεν της προσφέρει την ευκαιρία να αντιδράσει εγκαίρως. Να προλάβει να δει. Να ξέρει τι την περιμένει.

Το χέρι μου μπλέκεται στα μαλλιά της, τα μαύρα, τα σγουρά, τα μακριά. Τα τραβάει προς τα πίσω και την ξεκολλάει από πάνω του σαν τσιμπούρι. Οι τσιρίδες της ηχούν μελωδικά στα αυτιά μου. Για το λίγο που διαρκούν. Μέχρι να την σύρω μέχρι την πόρτα και να την πετάξω έξω, έναν σωρό στα πλακάκια του κάστρου. Να της ρίξω ένα ξόρκι αφασίας, λοβοτομημένη μέχρι να αποφασίσω εγώ. Κλείνω την πόρτα πίσω της και την κλειδώνω μαγικά. Δεν θα βγει κανείς μας από εδώ. Όχι πριν πω την τελευταία μου λέξη. Στρέφομαι προς το μέρος του. Έχει παραμείνει στην ίδια θέση. Απρόσωπος, αμίλητος, απόμακρος. Θέλω να τον βρίσω και να τον χτυπήσω και να τον ματώσω τόσο πολύ όσο δεν έχω αισθανθεί έτσι έντονα για τίποτα άλλο στην ζωή μου. Να του φωνάξω κραυγές οδύνης και να του πω λόγια φαρμακερά που με κατακλύζουν. Να τον κάνω να υποφέρει όσο και εγώ, να τον εκδικηθώ, να τον κάνω να πληρώσει για την δυστυχία μου.

Η δίνη που κυριαρχεί μέσα μου με πετρώνει. Η ανάσα μου βγαίνει άρρυθμη. Μία αναπνοή. Δύο. Τρεις. Πετιέμαι προς το μέρος του σαν σπασμένο ελατήριο. Πέφτω επάνω του και τον τραβάω προς τα εμένα ταυτόχρονα. Καταφέρνω να τον εγκλωβίσω μεταξύ του κορμιού μου και του τοίχου. Τον φιλάω. Τον κατακτάω με το στόμα μου. Όσα δεν μπορούσα να του πω έναρθρα, του τα λέω άφατα. Τον αναγκάζω να ανοίξει τα χείλη του και περνάω την γλώσσα μου να συναντήσει την δική του. Παλεύουμε, χορεύουμε, ενωνόμαστε, μόνο με τα στόματα μας. Τον γραπώνω από τον σβέρκο πεθαίνοντας να εξαφανίσω εκατοστό απόστασης μεταξύ μας. Το κορμί μου μαγκώνεται και σκαρφαλώνει επάνω στο δικό του ίδιος κισσός. Τον έχω εδώ, τώρα, δικό μου, κανείς δεν θα τον πάρει από εμένα. Ούτε στον εαυτό του δεν θα επιτρέψω να παρεισφρήσει ανάμεσα μας.

Πιέζω περισσότερο το σώμα μου επάνω του. Αισθάνομαι την σκληρότητα του και ετοιμάζομαι να την πολιορκήσω. Δεν μου το επιτρέπει. Με μία κίνηση τα ηνία είναι δικά του και εγώ υποκύπτω όπως ακριβώς θέλω να κάνω. Με σπρώχνει προς τα πίσω μέχρι που προσκρούω με δύναμη σε κάποιο θρανίο. Με ανασηκώνει από τους γλουτούς και με απιθώνει στην ξύλινη επιφάνεια. Τα γόνατα μου τυλίγονται φωλιά γύρω του και η πλάτη μου λυγίζει προς τα πίσω υποτασσόμενη στην δύναμη του. Με ξαπλώνει εντελώς πέφτοντας επάνω μου, πλεγμένα χέρια, πόδια, γλώσσες, στόματα, δάχτυλα. Όπου βρίσκομαι, βρίσκεται εκείνος. Ό,τι είμαι, είναι αυτός. Όλα όσα αισθάνομαι, τα αισθάνομαι για χάρη του. Από εκείνον, προς εκείνον, για εκείνον. Όλα, όλα, όλα, όλα!

Η τελευταία μου σκέψη, μπορεί και κραυγή. Ύστερα τα πάντα γίνονται σώμα. Στήθη καιόμενα, θηλές ορθωμένες, σημάδια από δαγκώματα και τσιμπιές, κόκκινο λουλούδι, βαριά ματόκλαδα, τυλιγμένα μπράτσα, παλλόμενες κορυφές, ιμερικός πόνος, υγρή τριβή, ακατάπαυστοι παλμοί, καλπάζουσα ηδονή. Τον σφίγγω επάνω μου, τον παίρνω μέσα μου, τον φυλακίζω στην πιο βαθιά και κρυφή μου φύση. Τραντάζομαι ολόκληρη, ενώσω ξεσπάει επάνω μου. Τα τοιχώματα μου κολλάνε γύρω του, τον αφαιμάζουν. Το πρόσωπο του χωμένο στον λαιμό μου, τα δάχτυλα του να χουφτώνουν την επιδερμίδα μου έτσι όπως τα πόδια μου τον πιέζουν επάνω μου. Τα νύχια μου του γρατζουνάνε την πλάτη διαγράφοντας ερεθισμένα μονοπάτια. Φωνάζω το όνομα του, μινυρίζω το πάθος μου, ασθμαίνω τον πόθο μου. Λίγο πριν από το τέλος ψιθυρίζω την αγάπη μου. Έπειτα έρχεται η έκρηξη, ο εγκέλαδος, η πλήρης παράδοση, αμοιβαία και ανταλλασσόμενη. Καταλήγει επάνω μου και μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου ιδρωμένος, γυμνός, βαριανασαίνοντας. Το αρσενικό είδωλο μου.

«Ώστε έτσι γίνεται,» είναι το μόνο που καταφέρνω να σιγομουρμουρίσω.

ΧΧΧ

Τον παρατηρώ να ντύνεται. Κρυώνω, μα δεν τολμώ να μετακινηθώ από την θέση μου.

«Γιατί να είσαι τόσο περίπλοκος;»

Δεν απαντά αμέσως και δεν πιστεύω πως θα το κάνει. Δεν περιμένω ούτως άλλως κάποια απάντηση. Με κοιτάζει καθώς φοράει τον μανδύα του. Προσέχω τα μακριά του δάχτυλα να δένουν επιδέξια το ύφασμα κρύβοντας σταδιακά το στέρνο του και την αποτύπωση μου. Στον λαιμό του τα φιλιά μου αχνοφαίνονται ακόμα.

«Όταν ήμουν εύκολος, δεν με ήθελες.»

Φεύγει από το δωμάτιο.

Μένω μόνη.

Ξανά.

* * *

 **Επειδή είχαν ακουστεί εικασίες για το πώς θα είναι η Λίλι με τον Ίαν στο κεχρί, ξέρετε εσείς, θέλω απόψεις για το αν οι προσδοκίες σας ικανοποιήθηκαν, χαχαχα! Πώς σας φαίνονται οι εξελίξεις από το μέτωπο; Ανυπομονώ για σχόλια!**

 **Προς Natassa22: Χαχαχα, πολύ γέλασα με την σκηνή Λιλίαν στα γεράματα. Πάντως από μία άποψη αυτό μπορεί να τους ανάβει κιόλας, ποιος ξέρει τις διαστροφές του καθένα;**

 **Προς Νέλι: Συμφώνω απόλυτα μαζί σου, ότι η μυθοπλασία έχει άλλες επιταγές από την πραγματική ζωή και μία σχέση που στην πραγματική ζωή θα ήταν υγιέστατη, μάλλον θα ήταν ταυτόχρονα και πολύ βαρετή να την διηγείσαι! Το θέμα είναι πώς εμφανίζεις μία προβληματική σχέση, εδώ είναι η μαγκιά, και εδώ είναι που ξεχωρίζουν τα κλασικά μεγαλουργήματα από τα σαχλά ρομάντζα. Τώρα τι θα είναι η σχέση Λιλίαν, μόνο η βιοψία θα κρίνει, χαχαχα!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Εδώ ανέβηκε η ανδρεναλίνη;**

 **Προς Αλεξάνδρα: Σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο ¨πέθανες" καθόλου; Και, εντάξει, μεταξύ μας, εγώ την πειρατεία δεν την προωθώ, αλλά για τα βιβλία που λες, υπάρχουν τρόποι να τα βρίσκεις και χωρίς να πληρώνεις. Ονλάιν, φάση. Όχι, ότι το κάνω εγώ. Μου το είπαν κάποιες φίλες μου, είναι από το χωριό, δεν τις ξέρεις.**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	52. Κεφάλαιο πεντηκοστό πρώτο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΠΕΝΤΗΚΟΣΤΟ ΠΡΩΤΟ**

Πέφτω με τα μούτρα στο διάβασμα. Ακούγεται εντελώς κουφό, το καταλαβαίνω. Ύστερα, ωστόσο, από την τελευταία μας συνεύρεση, αντιλαμβάνομαι τα πράγματα διαφορετικά από ότι μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή. Η σωματική μας επαφή μου απέδειξε, ότι τα εμπόδια ανάμεσα μας είναι τεχνητά και κατασκευασμένα. Από εκείνον. Επομένως, αυτό που πρέπει να κάνω δεν είναι να τον παρακαλάω να είμαστε μαζί, αλλά να καταστρέψω όλα τα εμπόδια του και να τον κατακτήσω. Αυτό μπορώ να το καταφέρω μόνο αν τον ξεπεράσω σε δυνάμεις και για να το κάνω αυτό πρέπει να στρωθώ στην μελέτη. Περίεργη τακτική για εμένα, μα όταν η μέχρι τώρα πορεία μου με έχει οδηγήσει σε απανωτά αδιέξοδα, αυτός είναι ο μόνος τρόπος. Για αυτό διατηρώ την απόσταση μου, φαινομενικά συνεχίζω να ακολουθώ το σχέδιο που εκείνος μου έχει επιβάλει, ενώ στα κρυφά οργανώνω την αντεπίθεση μου.

Τον περισσότερο χρόνο μου τον περνάω στην βιβλιοθήκη. Με τις εξετάσεις να πλησιάζουν απειλητικά έχω την δικαιολογία του διαβάσματος. Αυτήν χρησιμοποιώ, ώστε να μην πάω στο σπίτι για τις διακοπές του Πάσχα και αντίθετα να μείνω στο σχολείο. Στην πραγματικότητα η μούρη μου είναι χωμένη σε αρχαίους τόμους με απόκρυφα μαγικά και το κεφάλι μου έχει γεμίσει από ακαταλαβίστικα ξόρκια. Κάποια αποτολμώ να τα προσπαθήσω μόνη μου. Είναι δύσκολα και περίπλοκα και η επιτυχία μου απούσα. Παρόλα αυτά δεν εγκαταλείπω τα όπλα. Θα πολεμήσω για χάρη του μέχρι τέλους. Ακόμα και αν είναι πρώτα τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό που θα πρέπει να νικήσω.

Βρίσκω μία αναπάντεχη σύμμαχο σε αυτήν μου την προσπάθεια. Η Εμμανουέλλα Νοτ φαίνεται να δείχνει εξίσου ενδιαφέρον σε μυστικιστικά μαγικά, για δικούς της λόγους που προφανώς έχουν να κάνουν με την τελευταία δοκιμασία του τρίαθλου. Στο δεύτερο αγώνισμα βγήκε τελευταία και παρότι η Γιούκα έχασε και εκείνη από την Μέρσι που αναδείχθηκε νικήτρια, η Γιαπωνέζα παραμένει στην κορυφή της βαθμολογίας. Επομένως, αν το σχολείο μας έχει κάποια τύχη να βγει νικητήριο, η Εμμανουέλλα πρέπει όχι μόνο να κερδίσει στον τελευταίο άθλο, αλλά και να το κάνει με μεγάλη διαφορά από τις δύο αντιπάλους της.

Όχι ότι με ενδιαφέρουν οι λεπτομέρειες. Έχω την προσωπική μου ατζέντα και οτιδήποτε δεν έχει να κάνει με αυτήν με αφήνει παγερά αδιάφορη. Είναι, εν τούτοις, προς όφελος μου πως μπορώ να εξασκηθώ μαζί με μία τόσο καλή μάγισσα. Ποτέ άλλοτε δεν με απασχολούσε να αναπτύξω τα μαγικά μου ταλέντα. Επαφιόμουν στην μαγεία μου ως κάτι που απλά έχω, όπως τα πόδια και τα χέρια μου. Είναι η πρώτη φορά που πεισμώνω από την ανάγκη να βελτιωθώ, να τα αξιοποιήσω όπως μία χορεύτρια που δουλεύει το σώμα της, προκειμένου να το υποτάξει στην θέληση της και να το κάνει να επιτελεί όλες τις κινήσεις που εκείνη θέλει, όλες τις κινήσεις που μπορούν να εκφράσουν τις επιθυμίες της, τις σκέψεις της, τα συναισθήματα της. Μόνο που εγώ το σώμα μου το εκπαιδεύω για μάχη.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να κρατάς τόσο σφιχτά το ραβδί σου. Μειώνεις την ενέργεια σου έτσι παρά την διοχετεύεις.»

Αφήνω μία ανάσα αγανάκτησης.

«Το κάνω ασυναίσθητα όταν συγκεντρώνομαι! Πάμε πάλι.»

«Είναι οκτώ η ώρα. Μέχρι και εγώ αναγνωρίζω πως φτάνει για σήμερα.»

Κοιτάζω έξω από το παράθυρο της άδειας αίθουσας στην οποία βρισκόμαστε για εξάσκηση και παρατηρώ πως έχει δίκιο. Ο ουρανός έχει μαυρίσει. Ήταν μεσημέρι όταν συναντηθήκαμε.

«Εντάξει,» αναγκάζομαι να συμφωνήσω.

Μαζεύουμε τα πράγματα μας.

«Πάντως κάποιος θα πίστευε πως εσύ είσαι η πρωταθλήτρια του σχολείου με τέτοιο πάθος που δείχνεις και όχι εγώ,» σχολιάζει η Εμμανουέλλα καθώς κατεβαίνουμε τις σκάλες προς την κεντρική σάλα.

Αποφεύγω να απαντήσω. Οι αιτίες μου είναι δικές μου.

«Και εσύ δεν πας πίσω. Είσαι αποφασισμένη να νικήσεις,» λέω αντιπερισπαστικά.

«Ναι, φυσικά.»

«Δεν σε ενοχλεί αυτό;» ρωτάω ύστερα από λίγο. «Στην σχέση σου με την Μέρσι εννοώ. Είστε ζευγάρι και αντίπαλες ταυτόχρονα.»

«Η Μέρσι δεν θα ήθελε μία κοπέλα που δεν μπορεί να την αντιμετωπίσει στα ίσια και εγώ δεν θα ήθελα μία σύντροφο που δεν θα το εκτιμούσε αυτό.»

Γνέφω καταφατικά.

«Καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα τι εννοείς.»

Μπαίνουμε στην τραπεζαρία και κατευθύνομαι στο τραπέζι των Γκρίφιντορ δίπλα από την Έμιλι και τον Χιούγκο. Προσπαθώ να διατηρήσω το προσωπείο της άνετης παρουσία τους. Η Έμιλι σίγουρα έχει καταλάβει πως παίζει κάτι με την πάρτη μου, μα κρατάει το στόμα της κλειστό από την μία φορά που της είπα πως δεν είμαι έτοιμη να το συζητήσω και όταν νιώσω θα της τα πω όλα. Δεν ξέρω, αν θα νιώσω ή θα της πω τίποτα ποτέ, όμως εκείνη το δέχτηκε. Είναι καλύτερη φίλη από ότι εγώ. Άλλωστε με τις εξετάσεις να αρχίζουν σε λίγες ημέρες κανείς δεν έχει μυαλό να ασχολείται με τον άλλον, ειδικά όποιος θέλει να επιτύχει καλούς βαθμούς όπως η Έμιλι. Παρότι πλέον έχει αποφασίσει να αφοσιωθεί επαγγελματικά στην μουσική η τελειομανία της δεν την αφήνει να μην διαβάζει επισταμένως.

Κλέβω μία ματιά προς το τραπέζι των Κουβανών. Τα μάτια μας ενώνονται στιγμιαία και το κορμί μου ηλεκτρίζεται. Αποφεύγουμε, ωστόσο, και οι δύο την σύγκρουση. Σαν μονομάχοι που καταστρώνουμε την επίθεση μας και περιμένουμε την κατάλληλη στιγμή, για να καταφέρουμε το θανατηφόρο χτύπημα μας. Τουλάχιστον σταμάτησε το σαχλό του παιχνίδι με την Μαγδαλένα. Πρέπει να επενέβη και στις μνήμες της, επειδή εκείνη συμπεριφέρεται σαν να μην συνέβη τίποτα μεταξύ μας. Μου φέρεται το ίδιο με πριν από εκείνο το βράδυ που την ξεμάλλιασα και μάλιστα έχει σταματήσει να δείχνει το οποιοδήποτε ενδιαφέρον για εκείνον. Είναι καλύτερα έτσι. Για την δική της προστασία. Αυτό που υπάρχει μεταξύ μας αφήνει θύματα στο πέρασμα του.

ΧΧΧ

Το επόμενο πρωί η κουκουβάγια του Άλεξ μου φέρνει ένα γράμμα. Συνήθως τα γράμματα του τα κρατάω στην τσέπη μου και τα διαβάζω το βράδυ, μα σήμερα χωρίς ακριβή λόγο το ανοίγω την ίδια κιόλας στιγμή.

 _Αγάπη μου,_

 _Σου στέλνω μερικές γρήγορες γραμμές θέλοντας να προλάβω τα νέα. Ξέρω πως το τελευταίο διάστημα ήταν δύσκολο για την σχέση μας και φταίω σε μεγάλο βαθμό εγώ. Για αυτό για να είμαι ειλικρινής μαζί σου όπως μου ζήτησες θέλω να τα μάθεις από το δικό μου στόμα, χέρι σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, και όχι από τρίτους. Δεν υπάρχει εύκολος τρόπος να στο πω. Σε παρακαλώ μονάχα να διαβάσεις μέχρι τέλους και να θυμάσαι πάντα ότι σε αγαπάω περισσότερο από κάθε άλλον άνθρωπο σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, και τους γονείς μου ακόμα. Λοιπόν…_

 _Δεν είμαι αυτός που νομίζεις ότι είμαι. Ή μάλλον δεν είμαι αυτό που νομίζουν οι πολλοί ότι είμαι. Εσύ με καταλαβαίνεις καλύτερα από τον καθένα. Η σχέση μας είναι πάρα πολύ σημαντική για εμένα και γνωρίζω, ότι πρόκειται να την περάσω από μεγάλη δοκιμασία. Ξέρω πως ίσως θα έπρεπε να μείνω μακριά σου από την αρχή, όμως δεν είχα καμία δύναμη για αυτό. Από όταν σε είδα, τότε στο πολυκατάστημα, ήξερα πως δεν γινόταν να μην σε διεκδικήσω. Είμαι εγωιστής. Αυτό στο παραδέχομαι. Μα η αγάπη μου για εσένα είναι πάνω από κάθε εγωισμό μου. Για αυτό αν αφού μάθεις την αλήθεια θέλεις να χωρίσουμε, θα το δεχτώ αδιαμαρτύρητα και δεν θα σου προκαλέσω κανένα πρόβλημα. Αν όμως θέλεις να συνεχίσουμε να είμαστε μαζί… Προτρέχω όμως. Πρώτα πρέπει να μάθεις._

 _Ο χρόνος που έλειπα στο εξωτερικό δεν ήταν όλος για να βρω τον εαυτό μου όπως σου είχα πει. Περίπου τρεις μήνες μετά που είχα φύγει από την Αγγλία και βρισκόμουν στην Αυστραλία με προσέγγισε ένας τύπος από την Παγκόσμια Ομοσπονδία Κουίντιτς και μου έκανε μία πρόταση. Ήξερε ποιος είμαι, ποια είναι η οικογένεια μου και πίστευε πως είμαι ο κατάλληλος για αυτό που ήθελε. Συνοπτικά, είχαν βάσιμες ενδείξεις για μία μεγάλη σπείρα με στημένα στοιχήματα στην Μεγάλη Βρετανία, αλλά με παρακλάδια και σε πρωταθλήματα άλλων χωρών, μα χρειάζονταν αποδείξεις, για να κλείσουν τα μεγάλα κεφάλια μέσα. Εδώ ερχόταν ο δικός μου ρόλος. Μου ζήτησαν να αναλάβω να παίξω επαγγελματικά σε μία μεγάλη ομάδα και ταυτόχρονα να εισχωρήσω μυστικά στην κλίκα με τα στημένα υποτίθεται ως αθλητής που χρηματίζομαι._

 _Δέχτηκα. Αυτό είναι το μεγάλο μου μυστικό, Λίλι. Αυτό που ήθελα να μοιραστώ μαζί σου, μα δεν μπορούσα να πω σε κανέναν. Ούτε καν στον πατέρα μου, τον αδερφό μου. Τους έβλεπα να έχουν τρελαθεί από χαρά που παίζω επαγγελματικά και σφιγγόταν η καρδιά μου που αναγκαζόμουν να τους λέω ψέματα. Ήταν, ωστόσο, ο μόνος τρόπος. Ελάχιστοι άνθρωποι γνώριζαν τι συνέβαινε πραγματικά και ποια ήταν η αληθινή μου ανάμειξη σε όλο αυτό. Οι μόνοι που γνώριζαν ήταν ο σύνδεσμος μου από την Ομοσπονδία, μερικοί πράκτορες από το Διακρατικό Τμήμα των Χρυσούχων, ο ιδιοκτήτης της Πάντλμηρ αναγκαστικά ώστε να φανεί αληθοφανές το συμβόλαιο και ο πατέρας σου. Επομένως καταλαβαίνεις πόσο σημαντικό ήταν να παραμείνει μυστική η όλη υπόθεση. Αν μπορείς να συγχωρήσεις τον πατέρα σου, τότε μπορείς να συγχωρήσεις και εμένα._

 _Δεν προλαβαίνω να σου πω πολλές λεπτομέρειες. Ξέρω πως η εμπιστοσύνη σου σε εμένα έχει κλονιστεί, ίσως ανεπανόρθωτα. Πίστεψε με όμως όταν σου λέω πως ένας από τους λόγους που δέχτηκα και επί πόσους μήνες εκπαιδευόμουν σκληρά για να μπορέσω να φέρω εις πέρας αυτήν την αποστολή ήταν ώστε όταν θα γυρνούσα στην Αγγλία να είχα έναν πολύ σπουδαίο λόγο, να είχα γίνει ένας άνθρωπος που ήξερε τι ήθελε και πάλευε για αυτό. Είχε βρει σαν να λέμε το νόημα της ζωής του. Γιατί μόνο ένας τέτοιος άνθρωπος σου αξίζει, αγάπη μου. Μόνο ένας τέτοιος άνθρωπος θέλω να είμαι για σένα. Σε αγαπάω. Μέχρι τα βάθη της καρδιάς μου σε αγαπάω._

 _Δεν χρειάζεται να μου απαντήσεις. Ξέρω πως σου είναι δύσκολο να χωνέψεις τόσες πληροφορίες μαζεμένες. Για αυτό σου αφήνω περιθώριο να σκεφτείς και να συλλογιστείς όλα τα δεδομένα. Θα έρθω να σε δω μετά τις εξετάσεις, την ημέρα της αποφοίτησης σου. Τότε αν έχεις απορίες θα σου τις απαντήσω όλες, με πάσα ειλικρίνεια αυτήν την φορά. Και αν με θέλεις ακόμα, σου υπόσχομαι πως θα περάσω το υπόλοιπο της ζωής μου αποδεικνύοντας σου, ότι το πιο σημαντικό πράγμα για εμένα είναι να σε κάνω ευτυχισμένη. Με όποιον τρόπο μπορώ._

 _Σε αγαπώ αληθινά και για πάντα,_

 _Άλεξ_

Μέχρι να τελειώσω να διαβάζω το γράμμα οι πρώτες εφημερίδες έχουν φτάσει. Τα νέα ταξιδεύουν από τραπέζι σε τραπέζι με ταχύτητα αστραπής. Οι φωνές θαυμασμού και έκπληξης γεμίζουν τον χώρο σε τέτοιο σημείο, ώστε οι καθηγητές αναγκάζονται να επιβάλλουν την ησυχία. Και πάλι όμως κανείς δεν μπορεί να κρατήσει την ψυχραιμία του. Στα εξώφυλλα μεγάλα γράμματα πληροφορούν για την σπείρα που εξαρθρώθηκε. Μία επιτυχία της παγκόσμιας έννομης τάξης ασύγκριτη στα χρονικά. Υπάρχει φωτογραφία του πατέρα μου και μερικών άλλων αξιωματούχων. Το όνομα του Άλεξ δεν αναφέρεται ρητά, όμως υπονοείται με τέτοιο τρόπο που δεν γίνεται να μην το καταλάβαινα ακόμα και αν δεν είχα διαβάσει πρώτα το γράμμα του. Όλοι με ρωτάνε τι συνέβη και αν γνώριζα και πώς αισθάνομαι.

Νεκρή. Έτσι δεν αισθάνεσαι όταν δεν αισθάνεσαι τίποτα;

Φεύγω από την τραπεζαρία αφήνοντας τους πάντες πίσω μου. Περπατάω μηχανικά μην ξέροντας πού πάω. Πώς ένα μόνο μυαλό να συλλάβει τόσα ερεθίσματα; Αν δεν είχα τρελαθεί μέχρι τώρα, αυτή είναι η στιγμή. Χωρίς να το καταλάβω βρίσκομαι να σκαρφαλώνω στον πύργο της Αστρονομίας. Γιατί δεν μου προκαλεί καμία εντύπωση που είναι εδώ;

«Το ήξερες έτσι;»

Φυσικά και το ήξερε. Δεν χρειάζεται να γνέψει καταφατικά, για να το αντιληφθώ. Ήξερε τα πάντα. Με έπαιξε σαν μικρό παιδί. Και εγώ είχα την ψευδαίσθηση πως έχω την παραμικρότερη ελπίδα να τον κερδίσω στο ίδιο του το παιχνίδι.

«Όλα ήταν ψέματα λοιπόν.»

Σηκώνω το βλέμμα μου επάνω του. Τα μάτια μου είναι στεγνά και όμως κλαίνε.

«Μπορείς τουλάχιστον να μου πεις γιατί;»

Μου γυρίζει την πλάτη κοιτώντας προς τον ορίζοντα. Μένει σιωπηλός, ώστε πιστεύω δεν θα μου απαντήσει τίποτα.

«Πριν φύγω για το Μεξικό η μητέρα μου δεν μου είπε μόνο ότι ήταν Ερεβίτισσα. Μου είπε και ποιος είναι ο πατέρας μου.»

Στέκομαι μονάχα και τον ακούω. Δύναμη για άλλη αντίδραση δεν έχω.

«Μου είπε ότι η σύλληψη μου δεν έγινε φυσιολογικά, όπως των αδερφών μου. Μου είπε για ένα τελετουργικό, για μία θυσία, πίστευε ακράδαντα ότι πατέρας μου ήταν το ίδιο το Έρεβος. Δεν την πίστεψα. Δεν μπορούσα να την πιστέψω. Ήταν τρελό. Όμως ήταν η αιτία που ξεκίνησα να ψάχνω για αυτήν την σέκτα. Να διαβάζω τα βιβλία τους, να ερευνώ την ιστορία τους. Αυτό, μαζί με το γεγονός, πως όταν έκλεισα τα δεκαεφτά και ενηλικιώθηκα οι δυνάμεις μου άρχισαν να αλλάζουν. Να μεγεθύνονται και να αυξάνονται γεωμετρικά από την μία ημέρα στην άλλη.»

Παίρνει μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Ο πατέρας μου δεν είναι το Έρεβος. Δεν είναι όμως ούτε από αυτόν τον κόσμο.»

Ούτε αντιλαμβάνομαι πως έχω κάτσει κατάχαμα στις σκληρές ξύλινες σανίδες. Πώς να αντέξω όρθια; Η φωνή του φτάνει στα αυτιά μου από το υπερπέραν.

«Οι Ερεβίτες είναι μία σαχλή ομάδα, όμως η πίστη τους βασίζεται σε κάτι πολύ πιο μεγάλο και βαθύ από αυτούς. Αυτό είναι που ανακάλυψα ψάχνοντας αδιάκοπα και κοπιαστικά. Δεν υπάρχει μόνο η δική μας διάσταση. Υπάρχουν και άλλες. Άλλες πολλές. Άπειρες πολλές. Άλλοι μάγοι το έχουν υποστηρίξει αυτό πριν από εμένα. Δεν είναι καινούργια γνώση.»

Μέσα στην θολούρα του μυαλού μου θυμάμαι την Ρόουζ να συζητά για κάτι ανάλογο με την θεία Ερμιόνη. Για μία έρευνα που ήθελε να κάνει. Για παράλληλα σύμπαντα. Παράλληλους κόσμους. Δεν είχα δώσει την απαραίτητη σημασία. Ποτέ δεν δίνω την απαραίτητη σημασία.

«Αυτό που οι Ερεβίτες αποκαλούν Έρεβος είναι μία παράλληλη στην δική μας διάσταση. Σε αντίθεση, όμως, με τις άπειρες άλλες διαστάσεις, αυτή δεν είναι απλά μία διάσταση. Είναι ένας άλλος κόσμος. Όπως ο δικός μας, αλλά διαφορετικός. Δεν μπορούν όλες οι διαστάσεις να πραγματωθούν σε κόσμους. Το Έρεβος είναι όμως κόσμος. Και ο πατέρας μου προέρχεται από εκεί.»

Στρέφεται προς το μέρος μου.

«Για αυτό οι δυνάμεις μου είναι διαφορετικές.»

«Γιατί μου τα λες όλα αυτά; Τι σχέση έχουν με εμένα;» ψελλίζω.

Με πλησιάζει με αργά βήματα και γονατίζει μπροστά μου.

«Καμία δύναμη δεν έρχεται χωρίς κάποιο αντίτιμο,» σπρώχνει μερικές τούφες από τα μαλλιά μου μακριά από το πρόσωπο μου. «Η δύναμη χρειάζεται ενέργεια. Όσο πιο μεγάλη η δύναμη, τόσο μεγαλύτερη η ενέργεια. Η μαγεία ενός μόνο ανθρώπου δεν αρκεί πάντα. Για αυτό πολλές φορές φυλακίζουμε μαγεία, ενέργεια δηλαδή, σε αντικείμενα. Τα χρησιμοποιούμε ως αναμεταδότες, πολλαπλασιαστές της μαγείας μας, της δύναμης μας. Η πραγματική μαγεία, όμως, η πραγματική δύναμη κρύβεται μέσα στον άνθρωπο, ακόμα και σε αυτούς που δεν είναι μάγοι οι ίδιοι. Και τι είναι η μεγαλύτερη πηγή ενέργειας στον άνθρωπο;»

Δεν έχω καμία απάντηση να του δώσω.

«Τα συναισθήματα, Λίλι. Οι τύψεις. Οι ενοχές. Το πάθος. Το μίσος. Η οργή. Όλα αυτά που αναβλύζουν μέσα σου και έπειτα σφηνώνουν στην ψυχή σου και δεν σε αφήνουν να αναπνεύσεις. Όσο πιο σκοτεινά, όσο πιο καταπιεσμένα, τόση περισσότερη η ενέργεια. Αυτό μπορώ να κάνω. Να χρησιμοποιώ αυτήν την ενέργεια. Να την βρίσκω, να την ανακαλύπτω, να την παίρνω, να την εκμεταλλεύομαι, να την μετατρέπω σε μαγεία και να την διοχετεύω στις δυνάμεις μου.»

«Αντλείς την δύναμη σου από τα πάθη των ανθρώπων;» ξεστομίζω. «Αυτό… αυτό, είναι σκοτεινή μαγεία αυτό. Δεν μπορείς να χειραγωγείς τους ανθρώπους, για να επωφελείσαι εσύ.»

«Επωφελούμαι από τα πάθη των ανθρώπων, όμως δεν είμαι εγώ που τα προκαλώ. Δική τους επιλογή και μόνο. Δική τους και η συνείδηση. Άνθρωποι χωρίς συνείδηση μού είναι άχρηστοι. Είναι η συνείδηση αυτή που τους κάνει να υποφέρουν. Όχι εγώ. Εγώ απλά εκμεταλλεύομαι αυτήν την υποφορά.»

«Συνεχίζει να είναι ανήθικο.»

«Έτσι είναι η ζωή.»

Κάθεται δίπλα μου, οι ώμοι μας να ενώνονται. Αποστρέφω το κεφάλι μου, όμως μόνο για λίγο. Ζητώ ξανά τα μάτια του.

«Και αυτό που έκανες σε εμένα; Αυτό δεν ήταν ηθελημένο; Ήξερες ότι ο Άλεξ δεν χρηματίζεται και με εκβίασες.»

«Μανιπουλάρησα την αλήθεια, έχεις δίκιο. Όμως καμία μου πράξη δεν θα είχε αποτέλεσμα, αν δεν ήσουν τόσο προβλέψιμη.»

«Τι θέλεις να πεις;»

Πιάνει το χέρι μου στο δικό του και εικόνες με κατακλύζουν. Όλος ο φετινός μας χρόνος επαναλαμβάνεται πίσω από τα ματόκλαδα μου σαν ταινία. Η πρώτη επαφή μας έπειτα από ενάμιση χρόνο. Η συνάντηση μας έξω από τον κοιτώνα του. _Παιδιά ήμασταν και παίζαμε._ Τα φιλιά και τα χάδια του με την Άνα παρουσία μου. Το στρίμωγμα του στην κουζίνα. Η αναγνώριση στο Τμήμα των Χρυσούχων. Η κηδεία. Ο διάλογος μας την ημέρα του πρώτου άθλου. _Οι τύψεις αρκούν μέχρι ένα σημείο, Λίλι_. Το πάρτι στο Δωμάτιο των Ευχών. _Είσαι ό,τι χειρότερο μου έχει συμβεί_. Το αναρρωτήριο. Το χάδι του. Το μαγικό του. Η σκηνή με το τατουάζ στα αποδυτήρια. Η εμφάνιση του στο Μπάροου. _Πάντα να θέλεις αυτό που δεν μπορείς να έχεις_. Το πρώτο μας φιλί. _Χάσου από μπροστά μου, με αηδιάζεις_. _Δεν θα χωρίσεις με τον Άλεξ_. Το φλερτ του με την Μαγδαλένα. Η επέμβαση μου. Η πρώτη μας φορά.

Μόνο που τώρα τα αντιλαμβάνομαι όλα από την δική του πλευρά.

Τραβάω το χέρι μου μακριά λες και με χτύπησε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα.

«Μία παράσταση όλα;»

Τα χείλη του τρεμοπαίζουν σαν σε μειδίαμα.

«Όλα τα έκανες, για να με παίξεις; Για να με, για να με φέρεις ως εδώ; Να με φτάσεις στην παράνοια;»

Πετάγομαι όρθια. Σάμπως και μόνο κινούμενη μπορώ να σηκώσω το βάρος των αποκαλύψεων του. Έτσι και σταθώ λεπτό θα πέσει επάνω μου και θα με συντρίψει.

«Ήξερες τι θα πω, πριν καν το πω. Πώς θα αντιδράσω, πριν καν το σκεφτώ. Ήξερες ότι δεν ήθελα πλέον τον Άλεξ, ήξερες ότι εκείνη την ημέρα με την Μαγδαλένα θα σας ακολουθούσα…»

Μιλάω στον εαυτό μου περισσότερο και όχι σε εκείνον.

«Στο Μπάροου σε είχε καλέσει ο Χιούγκο,» λέω απαιτητικά.

«Δεν με συνάντησε τυχαία εκείνη την ημέρα. Και βοήθησα λίγο με τον τρόπο μου στην απόφαση του.»

«Παρενέβης στο μυαλό του;»

«Δεν χρειάζεται πάντα η μαγεία, Λίλς. Και η πειθώ είναι μία μαγική τέχνη από μόνη της, αν γνωρίζεις πώς να την χρησιμοποιείς σωστά. Ήταν τα λόγια μου μαζί με τις πράξεις μου που μας οδήγησαν να κάνουμε αυτήν την κουβέντα που κάνουμε σήμερα.»

«Και η Άνα;»

«Α, η Άνα,» χαμογελάει νοσταλγικά. «Μία όμορφη περίσπαση. Μου θύμιζε αρκετά εσένα σε κάποιες περιπτώσεις. Φυσικά ήταν πολύ πιο γλυκιά και καλή. Καλύτερος άνθρωπος από ότι εσύ θα μπορούσες να φανταστείς ποτέ να γίνεις.»

«Και την χρησιμοποίησες, έτσι; Αμείλικτα;»

Σηκώνεται και εκείνος.

«Το μεγαλύτερο μυστικό, για να χρησιμοποιείς τα συναισθήματα των ανθρώπων, είναι να μην έχεις δικά σου. Να μην νοιάζεσαι, να μην ενδιαφέρεσαι. Όλο αυτό ήταν ένα στοίχημα και για εμένα τον ίδιο.»

«Και εγώ;» του απαιτώ. «Εγώ πού κολλάω σε όλο αυτό;»

Βάζει τα χέρια στις τσέπες του και ακουμπά στον τοίχο.

«Εσύ, μωρό μου, ήσουν η μεγάλη μου πρόκληση.»

«Δηλαδή;»

«Δεν έλεγα ψέματα όταν σου έλεγα, πως μετά από εσένα δεν υπάρχει τίποτα.»

Η σκηνή κατακλύζει το μυαλό μου. Πέμπτο έτος. Στα μπουντρούμια. Μετά το πάρτι που μέθυσα στην αγκαλιά του Άλεξ.

 _Μην προδώσεις την εμπιστοσύνη μου. Μετά από εσένα… τίποτα._

«Και η απάντηση σου;»

 _Δεν πρόκειται να σε προδώσω ποτέ._

Το σκηνικό αλλάζει. Εγώ με την Άλεξ να φιλιόμαστε παθιασμένα, κολλημένοι σε έναν τοίχο.

«Για πολύ καιρό ήσουν το αγκάθι στο στήθος μου.»

Δεν υπάρχει ίχνος συναισθήματος στην έκφραση του.

«Και έπρεπε να διασφαλίσω, ότι θα έβγαινες από εκεί. Δεν γινόταν να φτάσω στο απόλυτο των δυνάμεων μου πριν σε εξορκίσω.»

Τώρα είναι που τα μάτια μου υγραίνονται.

«Αυτό ήμουν για εσένα; Μία, μία δοκιμασία; Ένα τεστ; Το τελευταίο οχυρό πριν από την πλήρη αναισθησία σου; Να μου προκαλέσεις τον απόλυτο πόνο χωρίς να νοιάζεσαι; Να με κάνεις να σε ερωτευτώ παράφορα δίχως να σε ενδιαφέρει;»

«Μπορείς να το πεις και έτσι. Ειλικρινά, άλλη στην θέση σου θα ένιωθε και ξεχωριστή.»

«Αφού έχεις γίνει ο χειραγωγός των αισθημάτων, ξέρεις πολύ καλά ότι δεν αισθάνομαι καθόλου έτσι.»

Σκουπίζω τα δάκρυα μου με την αναστροφή της παλάμης μου, κουνώντας το κεφάλι μου απονενοημένα.

«Τόση, τόση προσπάθεια. Τόση προσοχή στην λεπτομέρεια. Για ένα παιχνίδι. Ήξερες ότι θα έρθετε στο Χόγκουαρτς;»

«Όχι. Αυτό ήταν πάνω και από τις δικές μου δυνάμεις. Όταν, ωστόσο, το έμαθα, φρόντισα να προσαρμόσω το σχέδιο μου.»

«Να το προσαρμόσεις;»

Έρχεται και στέκεται ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Πιο ψηλός και πιο τρομερός από ποτέ.

«Η καταστροφή σου ήταν πάντα ο στόχος μου. Μόνο που ήρθε πιο γρήγορα από ότι υπολόγιζα.»

Μισοκλείνω τα μάτια μου.

«Αφοσιώθηκες και προσάρμοσες την ζωή σου, για να με καταστρέψεις. Γιατί; Ποιο το νόημα; Οι δυνάμεις σου είναι ήδη υπερβολικές.»

Σφίγγει τα ζυγωματικά του. Κατεβάζει το βλέμμα του.

«Χρειάζομαι το απόλυτο.»

«Γιατί;»

Δεν απαντάει.

«Πες μου, γιατί!» του φωνάζω. «Πες μου γιατί ήταν τόσο σημαντικό για εσένα να μου καταστρέψεις την ζωή! Πες μου!»

«Χρειάζομαι όλες τις δυνάμεις μου, για να μπορέσω να πάω να βρω τον πατέρα μου.»

Η αναπνοή πιάνεται στο στήθος μου.

«Θέλεις, θέλεις να περάσεις σε άλλη διάσταση;»

Δεν υπάρχει μάγος που να το έχει καταφέρει αυτό. Ζωντανός. Και αυτό το γνωρίζω μέχρι και εγώ.

«Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό. Αυτό είναι τρέλα! Αυτό είναι αυτοκτονία, αυτό!»

Μου γυρίζει την πλάτη. Τον τραβάω από το μπράτσο εκλιπαρώντας τον.

«Δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό, υποσχέσου μου πως δεν θα το κάνεις αυτό!»

Με τραντάζει μακριά του.

«Εσένα τι σε κόφτει; Η ζωή μου δεν θα έπρεπε να έχει νόημα για εσένα μετά από αυτό που σου έκανα.»

Και όμως έχει. Δεν του το λέω. Ξέρω πως το ξέρει.

«Δεν αξίζει να διακινδυνεύσεις την ζωή σου για έναν πατέρα που πιθανώς να μην γνωρίζει καν ότι υπάρχεις.»

«Δεν το κάνω για αυτόν. Αλλά εσύ δεν μπορείς να καταλάβεις. Ερχόμαστε από τελείως διαφορετικά υπόβαθρα, Λίλι.»

«Έτσι λες;»

«Έτσι είναι. Εσύ πάντα ήξερες ποια ήσουν. Φευ! Πάντα όλοι ήξεραν ποια ήσουν.»

«Και τότε γιατί αισθάνομαι πως ο μόνος που με γνώρισε ποτέ πραγματικά είσαι εσύ; Όπως και εγώ εσένα;»

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι λες.»

Περνάω μπροστά του και τον κοιτάζω στα μάτια.

«Σε ικετεύω. Αν ποτέ ένιωσες το οτιδήποτε για εμένα, αν με αγάπησες έστω για μία στιγμή, μην, μην το κάνεις. Μην προσπαθήσεις να το κάνεις.»

Σκύβει από πάνω μου.

«Εδώ είναι που κάνεις λάθος, Λίλι. Δεν σε αγάπησα ποτέ. Κολλημένος ήμουν μαζί σου και μόνο.»

Κάνει μεταβολή να φύγει.

«Εγώ σε αγαπάω όμως. Και ξέρω πως αυτό σημαίνει κάτι για εσένα. Δεν μπορεί να μην σημαίνει. Δεν μπορεί να αφιέρωσες την ζωή σου, την σκέψη σου, την ενέργεια σου σε εμένα χωρίς να σημαίνει κάτι. Όσο και αν παλεύεις να πιστέψεις το αντίθετο.»

Τον πλησιάζω ξανά.

«Η αγάπη είναι το πιο δυνατό συναίσθημα από όλα. Όταν την νιώθεις, δεν χρειάζεσαι τίποτα άλλο.»

Σηκώνω το χέρι μου να τον ακουμπήσω. Εξαφανίζεται πριν προλάβω να τον φτάσω.

* * *

 **Αποκαλύψεις! Αποκαλύψεις! Πείτε μου πώς σας φαίνονται τα καινούργια δεδομένα. Τι λέτε να γίνει από εδώ και πέρα; Περιμένω με αγωνία!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Πόσο έξαλλη έγινες;**

 **Προς Κωστή: Πιο τρελός θέλεις να γίνω; Ο Ίαν έγινε ή μήπως η Λίλι;**

 **Προς Nushka: Αυτό το περίμενες από τον Ίαν; Από τον Άλεξ; Από την Λίλι; Πάντως ο Ίαν μας εξήγησε τι του συμβαίνει, στο περίπου. Εξιλεώθηκε καθόλου; Και είχες δίκιο για το μεγαλύτερο που συμβαίνει πέρα από το εφηβικό δράμα, well done :)**

 **Προς Natassa22: Ααααχ, τι ωραία λόγια! Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! Αν και δεν είμαι σίγουρη αν αυτό το κεφάλαιο θα σε σπρώξει ξανά μακριά από το TeamIan.**

 **Προς Αλεξάνδρα: Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ-πολύ για τα επαινετικά σου σχόλια! Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ να απολαμβάνεις αυτά που γράφω. Όσο και αν μερικές φορές, οι αποκαλύψεις είναι κεραμίδα, χαχα!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους για τα σχολιάκια σας. Άργησα λίγο σήμερα αλλά εδώ στην Μάλτα είναι ακόμα Μ. Πέμπτη, επομένως είμαι τυπικά συνεπής! Ελπίζω και εσείς στα σχολιάκια σας!**

 **Καλό Πάσχα σε όλες!**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	53. Κεφάλαιο πεντηκοστό δεύτερο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΠΕΝΤΗΚΟΣΤΟ ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟ**

Ζαλίζομαι. Τα φλας αστράφτουν παντού γύρω μου και με τυφλώνουν. Υπομένω καρτερικά το μαρτύριο τους. Φωνές φωνάζουν το όνομα μου. Από εδώ. Από εδώ. Χαμογέλα. Δείξε μου το πιο φωτεινό σου χαμόγελο. Το έχω κολλήσει στην φάτσα μου σαν με τσιρότο. Δόντια και χείλη στρατευμένα στην υποκρισία. Πώς αλλιώς να δικαιολογήσω, ότι είναι η ημέρα της αποφοίτησης μου και αντί να χαίρομαι το μόνο που θέλω είναι να πάψω να υπάρχω; Ο χρόνος δεν με βοήθησε. Δεν μου απάλυνε τον πόνο. Αντίθετα με κάνει να σκέφτομαι συνεχώς πως σήμερα είναι η τελευταία ημέρα. Σήμερα είναι η ημέρα του αποχαιρετισμού. Μετά από σήμερα δεν θα τον δω ξανά πια. Σήμερα, μετά το πέρας της τελετής, το σχολείο τους θα φύγει και μαζί του και εκείνος. Από την ζωή μου και από τον κόσμο μου.

Οι Κουβανοί γιορτάζουν διπλά. Η Μέρσι κέρδισε στο Τρίαθλο και τους ανακήρυξε νικητές. Αφού κατεβαίνουμε όλοι από το πάλκο με τα απολυτήρια ανά χείρας, ξεκινά το πραγματικό πάρτι. Οι γονείς και οι λοιποί συγγενείς με αγκαλιάζουν και μου δίνουν συγχαρητήρια, όμως η δική μου προσοχή είναι στραμμένη αλλού. Λίγα μέτρα μακριά τα παιδιά του Κάγιος ντε Φουέντε παίζουν μπουγέλο με τις βεντάλιες τους. Φοράνε άσπρα και έτσι όπως το νερό καταλήγει με ορμή στο σώμα τους διαγράφει την επιδερμίδα τους. Μία είναι η επιδερμίδα που με καίει. Μία είναι αυτή που δεν μπορώ να βγάλω από το μυαλό μου, λες και τελικά εγώ είμαι αυτή που έχει κάνει το τατουάζ που αχνοφαίνεται μέσα από την λευκή μπλούζα και όχι εκείνος. Σφαλίζω τα μάτια μου, για να μην κλάψω.

«Συγχαρητήρια.»

Όταν τα ξανανοίγω, στέκεται μπροστά μου ο Άλεξ.

«Ευχαριστώ.»

Ξέρεις, σκέφτεσαι με το μυαλό σου, σκηνοθετείς, φτιάχνεις σενάρια, θα πω αυτό, θα κάνω εκείνο, θα γίνει το άλλο. Όμως τελικά η ζωή είναι πολύ μπανάλ. Απλά προχωρά μην δίνοντας σημασία σε αυτά που εσύ σχεδιάζεις.

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη με την τήβεννο.»

Σηκώνει το χέρι του και σπρώχνει την φούντα που κρέμεται από το τετράγωνο καπέλο που φοράω πίσω από το πρόσωπο μου. Η έκφραση του γίνεται πολύ έντονη.

«Μου έλειψες τόσο πολύ.»

Μένω σιωπηλή.

«Θέλεις να συζητήσουμε λίγο;»

Κοιτάζω πάνω από τον ώμο μου. Καμία αλλαγή σκηνικού.

«Εντάξει.»

Απομακρυνόμαστε από το πλήθος και καταλήγουμε στις κερκίδες του Κουίντιτς. Εγώ κάθομαι. Ο Άλεξ στέκεται όρθιος μπροστά μου. Είναι ντυμένος στην πένα, με καλό παντελόνι και μεταξωτό πουκάμισο. Τα μανίκια του σηκωμένα μέχρι τους αγκώνες. Θυμάμαι πόσο πολύ μου άρεσε να χαζεύω τους βραχίονες του. Τόσο δυνατοί, τόσο αρρενωποί.

«Φαντάζομαι θα έχεις πολλές απορίες.»

Δεν περιμένει να συμφωνήσω. Είναι βέβαιος. Για αυτό μου τα εξηγεί όλα. Με κάθε λεπτομέρεια που δεν ζήτησα. Την συμφωνία, την προετοιμασία, τις μυστικές συναντήσεις, τα ψέματα, τις απειλές, τα προσημειωμένα χρήματα, τον κίνδυνο για την ζωή του.

«Δηλαδή δεν θα συνεχίσεις να παίζεις επαγγελματικά;»

«Όχι. Ποτέ δεν ήταν αυτός ο σκοπός μου. Θα δουλεύω για την Ομοσπονδία. Στο Τμήμα Αντιμετώπισης Διαφθοράς.»

«Και το συμβόλαιο με την Πάντλμηρ;»

Τυπικά τουλάχιστον πρέπει να τηρηθούν τα προσχήματα. Δεν μπορεί να επιβεβαιωθούν αναίμακτα πληροφορίες που εμπλέκουν μία τόσο μεγάλη ομάδα όσο και αν οι φήμες κυκλοφορούν ελεύθερα. Σταδιακά θα αποσοβηθούν και θα μετατραπούν σε αστικό μύθο. Έτσι γίνεται πάντα.

«Ας πούμε ότι μέσα στο καλοκαίρι θα πάθω εντελώς ξαφνικά έναν πολύ σοβαρό τραυματισμό. Δεν θα μπορέσω να παίξω ξανά.»

«Είσαι ευτυχισμένος με την απόφαση σου;»

Δεν ρωτάω καθόλου ειρωνικά. Με ενδιαφέρει πραγματικά η απάντηση του.

«Ναι, είμαι. Βρήκα τον στόχο μου, αν το θες.»

Σκύβει το βλέμμα του για λίγο.

«Αν ήξερα, ωστόσο, ότι μπορεί να μου στοιχήσει εσένα, δεν θα το επέλεγα.»

«Άλεξ…»

Γονατίζει μπροστά μου και με αποπροσανατολίζει.

«Ξέρω πως υπήρξα άθλιος. Ξέρω πως έκανα τα άπειρα λάθη και σου είπα ψέματα και υποκρίθηκα ποιος ήμουν. Όμως τα αισθήματα μου, αυτά που αισθάνομαι για εσένα, η αγάπη μου, ο έρωτας μου, το πάθος μου, όλα είναι αληθινά. Όλα είναι για εσένα. Πάντα ήταν. Σε αγαπάω. Δεν σταμάτησα στιγμή να σε αγαπάω. Άπειρες φορές ήμουν στο τσακ να σου πω την αλήθεια. Ο λόγος που δεν το έκανα ήταν επειδή ήθελα να προστατεύσω εσένα. Δεν ήθελα να σε βάλω σε κίνδυνο. Υπήρχαν μέχρι και στιγμές που σκέφτηκα να τα παρατήσω, για να είμαι μαζί σου και μόνο. Αλλά ήμουν πολύ βαθιά μέσα στο παιχνίδι πλέον. Δεν μπορούσα να φύγω χωρίς να τινάξω την αποστολή στον αέρα. Δεν ήθελα να το κάνω αυτό και κακά τα ψέματα δεν θα μου άφηναν και το περιθώριο. Ήξερα πάρα πολλά για να με αφήσουν να φύγω έτσι αλώβητος από την σκηνή. Για αυτό έσφιξα τα δόντια και το έφτασα μέχρι τέλους.

»Για εμάς, για εσένα. Για να μπορούμε να είμαστε μαζί χωρίς παιχνίδια και ψέματα πια. Για να ζήσουμε μία φυσιολογική ζωή όπως την θέλουμε. Και ξέρω τι θα με ρωτήσεις. Και τα πάρτι και οι διασκεδάσεις για χάρη της αποστολής ήταν; Ναι, για χάρη της αποστολής. Έπρεπε να υποκριθώ τον πρωταθλητή, για να πιστέψουν όλοι ότι είμαι ένας. Ειδάλλως όλα θα πήγαιναν χαμένα. Όμως ποτέ, ποτέ, και αυτό στο λέω και στο υπογράφω, δεν έχασα τον προσανατολισμό μου. Δεν ξέχασα ποιος είμαι και ότι όλα τα κάνω για έναν ανώτερο στόχο. Αν όλη η ζωή μου τον τελευταίο χρόνο ήταν ψέμα, εσύ ήσουν η μόνη αλήθεια μου. Εσύ και όλα αυτά τα δυνατά και τα υπέροχα που αισθάνομαι για εσένα. Σε αγαπώ. Για τώρα και για πάντα.»

Βγάζει ένα κουτί από την τσέπη του παντελονιού του. Το ανοίγει και είναι αυτό που πιστεύω ότι είναι.

«Ξέρω ότι σου ζητάω πολλά, αλλά δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ το μέλλον μου χωρίς εσένα. Αν μου δώσεις την ευκαιρία, κάθε ημέρα από εδώ και πέρα θα την αφιερώνω, για να σου δείχνω την αγάπη μου με κάθε ειλικρίνεια και αλήθεια. Ποτέ πια ψέματα μεταξύ μας. Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ, θα μου κάνεις την τιμή να με παντρευτείς;»

Δεν έχω πια κουράγιο να συγκρατήσω τα δάκρυα μου. Πλημμυρίζουν τα μάτια μου και θολώνουν την όραση μου. Θαμπώνουν την εικόνα αυτής της μεγαθηριακής πέτρας που λάμπει πιο αστραφτερά από τον ήλιο. Το δείγμα της αγάπης, της πίστης, της αφοσίωσης για μία ολόκληρη ζωή. Ενώνω την κλαμένη μου ματιά με την δική του. Μου χαμογελάει γεμάτος χαρά.

ΧΧΧ

Είναι η μυρωδιά του ζεστού καφέ που με ξυπνάει. Ανοίγω τα μάτια μου και αντικρίζω το όμορφο πρόσωπο του. Βγάζω έναν ακατάληπτο ζωώδη ήχο και στρέφω το κεφάλι μου από την άλλη προσπαθώντας να αποφύγω την διαύγεια του φωτός που μπαίνει από τα μισάνοιχτα παράθυρα. Εκείνος γελάει και σκύβοντας μού απιθώνει ένα φιλί στο κεφάλι, πριν αισθανθώ το βάρος του να μετακινείται στην άλλη πλευρά του κρεβατιού. Είναι πάντα τόσο πρωινός τύπος και εγώ τόσο… καθόλου. Τον ακούω να ακουμπά την κούπα στο κομοδίνο και έπειτα να γυρίζει ξανά προς το μέρος μου και να… Όχι. Όχι αυτό. Όχι!

«Άλεξ!» φωνάζω πεταγόμενη επάνω όμως είναι πια αργά.

Έχει καταφέρει να με κλείσει στην αγκαλιά του και δεν με αφήνει να φύγω άλλο. Αντίθετα με ακινητοποιεί με το κορμί του και ο βασανισμός μου αρχίζει.

«Άλεξ, όχι, όχι, όχι!»

«Μικρή Λίλι, μην κάνεις έτσι. Ήρθε απλά η ώρα να σηκωθείς.»

«Δεν θέλω! Αχ, όχι, όχι! Όχι, άλλο! Άλεξ, σταμάτα, σταμάτα, χαχαχαχα, δεν μπορώ, σταμάτα. Δεν μπορώ να αναπνεύσω!»

Επιτέλους δείχνει έλεος και το μαρτύριο του γαργαλητού φτάνει στο τέλος του.

«Το σιχαίνομαι, όταν το κάνεις αυτό,» μουτρώνω.

Ο μόνος τρόπος που μπορώ, ωστόσο, να δείξω την δυσαρέσκεια μου είναι με το βλέμμα μου, καθώς έχει μαγκώσει τα μπράτσα μου δίπλα στο κορμί μου και έχει καβαλήσει την μέση μου ισοπεδώνοντας με στο μαλακό στρώμα.

«Εγώ νομίζω ότι κατά βάθος σου αρέσει,» μουρμουρίζει χώνοντας την μύτη του στο χώρισμα μεταξύ του λαιμού και του ώμου μου φιλώντας με απαλά.

Δεν προλαβαίνω καν να αντιληφθώ την επαφή του και απομακρύνεται. Φυσικά. Έχει δουλειά σε μία ώρα και δεν κάνουμε ποτέ σεξ πριν από την δουλειά.

«Σου έφτιαξα καφέ,» με ενημερώνει έχοντας πια σταθεί όρθιος και ξεκινώντας να ντύνεται.

«Δεν θέλω,» γκρινιάζω. «Θέλω να κοιμηθώ με την ησυχία μου.»

«Χθες το βράδυ μου είπες να σε ξυπνήσω πριν φύγω, επειδή στις δέκα πρέπει να είσαι στην Χάι Στρητ.»

Ξεφυσώ αγανακτισμένα και τραβάω το πάπλωμα να σκεπάσει το κεφάλι μου.

«Θύμισε μου να μην ξανά αναλάβω ποτέ υποχρεώσεις άλλη φορά παρά μόνο μετά τις πέντε, όχι έξι, το απόγευμα.»

Ντυμένος πια έρχεται και κάθεται δίπλα μου στο κρεβάτι τραβώντας προς τα κάτω τα σκεπάσματα, αποκαλύπτοντας το πρόσωπο μου.

«Αφού κατά βάθος θέλεις να πας, απλά σου αρέσει να γκρινιάζεις.»

Με φιλά πεταχτά στα χείλη, πριν εμφανίσει ένα πακέτο και μου το προσφέρει.

«Χρόνια πολλά.»

Ανοίγω το δώρο του. Είναι μία κάρτα που γράφει _Χαρούμενα 20_ και δύο ταξιδιωτικά εισιτήρια ανοιχτού προορισμού και ημερομηνίας.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ.»

«Δεν μοιάζεις ενθουσιασμένη.»

«Είμαι.»

«Δεν χρειάζεται να πάμε μακριά. Και ένα διήμερο καλό θα είναι. Να αλλάξουμε λίγο παραστάσεις.»

«Βαρέθηκες να βλέπεις την φάτσα μου;»

«Νομίζω εσύ βαρέθηκες να βλέπεις την δική μου,» χαμογελάει. «Τέλος πάντων πρέπει να φύγω. Θα το συζητήσουμε το βράδυ, οκέι;»

Γνέφω καταφατικά. Μου αφήνει ένα στιγμιαίο φιλί στα χείλη, προτού σηκωθεί. Τον παρατηρώ να χώνεται μέσα στο τζάκι και να εξαφανίζεται. Έπειτα από λίγο σηκώνομαι και εγώ. Πηγαίνω μέχρι το σαλόνι και στέκομαι μπροστά από την μεγάλη τζαμαρία με θέα την θάλασσα του Μπράιτον. Πλέον το διαμέρισμα του Άλεξ είναι και δικό μου, όπως και το επίθετο του. Η βέρα στο δεξί χέρι μου το επιβεβαιώνει. Πρέπει να βιαστώ να φύγω, μου έχουν κανονίσει συνέντευξη στην _Εβδομαδιαία Μάγισσα_ , όμως δεν γίνεται να το κάνω πριν από την πρωινή μου ιεροτελεστία. Καθήμενη στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας εμφανίζω το μυστικό μου τετράδιο και τα τσιγάρα μου. Ανάβω ένα και τραβώ απολαυστικά τον καπνό σαν μανιασμένη. Ο Άλεξ δεν ξέρει, πως καπνίζω. Το κάνω κρυφά. Ανοίγω στην τελευταία σελίδα και πίνοντας τις τελευταίες γουλιές από τον καφέ μου ξεκινώ το γράψιμο.

 _Έχω αποδεχτεί πια, ότι δεν λαμβάνεις τα γράμματα μου. Όλοι οι φάκελοι έχουν γυρίσει με την κόκκινη σφραγίδα του άγνωστου παραλήπτη. Και όμως, δεν σταματώ. Συνεχίζω να σου γράφω και να σου ταχυδρομώ. Όταν οι επιστολές μου επιστρέφουν, το χρονικό διάστημα που έχει μεσολαβήσει με κάνουν να τις διαβάζω σαν καινούργιες. Λες και δεν τις έγραψα εγώ, μα ένα άλλο χέρι που περιγράφει την ζωή μου. Την αληθινή ζωή μου και όχι αυτήν που διαβάζει κανείς στα κουτσομπολίστικα περιοδικά που εξακολουθούν να ασχολούνται μαζί μου. Δεν γνωρίζω τον λόγο που το κάνουν. Δεν έχω κανένα νόημα ως άνθρωπος. Η ζωή μου δεν έχει κανένα ενδιαφέρον._

 _Είμαι παντρεμένη και ανεπάγγελτη. Τουλάχιστον αυτό το εφηβικό όνειρο μου πραγματοποιήθηκε. Τι ευτυχισμένη που είμαι! Δεν έχω με τίποτα να απασχοληθώ όλη μέρα πέρα από κοινωνικές εκδηλώσεις, σουαρέ και φιλανθρωπίες. Το βράδυ θα βρεθούμε με τον Άλεξ κάπου έξω για φαγητό, συνήθως με συναδέρφους του από την δουλειά ή κοινούς μας φίλους. Έπειτα θα επιστρέψουμε σπίτι. Κάποιες φορές θα κάνουμε έρωτα, όχι όλες. Ύστερα θα πλύνουμε τα δόντια μας, τα γεννητικά όργανα μας και θα ξαπλώσουμε να κοιμηθούμε. Την επόμενη ημέρα ξανά από την αρχή. Ξέρεις το μαρτύριο του Σίσυφου; Του αρχαίου βασιλιά της Κορίνθου που τιμωρήθηκε μετά θάνατο να ανεβάζει μία πέτρα μέχρι την κορυφή ενός λόφου μόνο και μόνο, για να την βλέπει να κατρακυλά από την άλλη πλευρά; Εις τον αιώνα των αιώνων._

 _Εκείνος, ωστόσο, έπρεπε να πληρώσει για τα κρίματα των πράξεων του. Εγώ για τι πράγμα πληρώνω; Ξέρω την απάντηση και είναι πολύ χειρότερη, μικρή μου. Διότι είναι χίλιες φορές προτιμότερο να τιμωρείσαι για όσα έκανες παρά επειδή δίστασες να κάνεις το οτιδήποτε. Η ζωή δεν είναι εύκολη ούτε δίκαιη ούτε καλή. Μερικές φορές, όμως, μερικές, ελάχιστες φορές, τόσο σπάνιες όσο τα παντοτινά ταίρια, σου προσφέρεται σε όλο της το μεγαλείο. Σκύβει μπροστά σου και τεντώνει τον μακρύ λαιμό της βορά στα χέρια σου να την σφάξουν. Είναι επίπονη διαδικασία, επίπονη, τρομερή και αιματοβαμμένη. Λίγοι μπορούν να την φέρουν εις πέρας. Οι περισσότεροι δειλιάζουν, φοβούνται το μαχαίρι που κόβει και από τις δύο πλευρές._

 _Έτσι τρόμαξα και εγώ. Οι παλάμες μου ήταν ήδη πληγιασμένες και δεν τόλμησα να τις χαράξω πιο βαθιά. Έχασα την ευκαιρία να σκοτώσω την ζωή και τώρα με σκοτώνει σιγά-σιγά εκείνη. Ίσως καλύτερα που δεν είσαι εδώ. Όλους τους μάρτυρες της αλλοτινής ύπαρξης μου τους έχω κάνει πέρα. Με την Έμιλι έχουμε να μιλήσουμε μήνες, με τον Φρανκ το ίδιο. Την οικογένεια μου την βλέπω ελάχιστα και αυτό μόνο τους γονείς και τα αδέρφια μου. Τα ξαδέρφια μου δεν ενδιαφέρονται για εμένα και εγώ δεν ενδιαφέρομαι για αυτά. Αυτήν που έχω σπρώξει περισσότερο μακριά μου είναι την Ρόουζ. Δεν μπορώ. Δεν αντέχω παρουσία της. Μέχρι και το όνομα της με πονάει να προφέρω. Επειδή στο παράδειγμα της, στην ευτυχία της, σπάνε οι αυταπάτες του τι θα μπορούσα να έχω και δεν το διεκδίκησα αρκετά. Ναι, ήταν πιο δύσκολο. Και όπως φαίνεται εγώ είμαι μόνο για τα εύκολα. Τα εύκολα, τα απλά και τα βαρετά._

 _Να που κατέληξα ξανά να επαναλαμβάνομαι. Έχω γράψει άπειρες φορές τα ίδια λόγια. Τα νοήματα μου γυρίζουν συνεχώς γύρω από το ίδιο κέντρο. Και, όμως, ακόμα η αποδοχή δεν με έχει λυτρώσει. Είχε δίκιο. Είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. Θέλω πάντα αυτό που δεν μπορώ να έχω. Αυτό δεν θα ήταν από μόνο του τόσο κακό, αν ταυτόχρονα δεν είχα μάθει να απαιτώ όλα να μου έρχονται στο χέρι. Αν σηκωνόμουν και έφερνα ανάποδα τον κόσμο για αυτό που θέλω, τότε ναι, τότε δικαιωματικά θα μου ανήκε. Τώρα δεν μου ανήκει τίποτα. Ούτε καν η καθημερινότητα μου. Είναι σάμπως και την έχω φορμαριστεί από εργοστάσιο. Πώς θέλετε την ζωή σας; Σε τι διαστάσεις; Έχουμε τρία μεγέθη και πέντε χρώματα. Θέλετε κάποιο άλλο; Α, λυπάμαι το σύστημα δεν το υποστηρίζει αυτό. Τελικά θα πάρετε το μεσαίο μέγεθος στο λευκό; Εξαιρετική επιλογή. Είναι ο πιο δημοφιλής κωδικός μας. Συγχαρητήρια. Μόλις μπήκατε σε καλούπι. Μην αγχώνεστε. Θα μας επιστραφεί αυτόματα μετά τον θάνατο σας._

 _Μακάβριες οι σκέψεις μου, μα συνηθισμένες. Τελευταία σκέφτομαι πολύ τον θάνατο. Όχι ως λύση. Ως παρηγοριά. Κάποια στιγμή όλοι θα πεθάνουμε, έτσι δεν είναι; Μπορεί, λοιπόν, τότε εγώ να καταλήξω στα Ηλύσια Πεδία. Και από εκεί κάποιο μονοπάτι θα λοξοδρομεί στα Τάρταρα. Θα φροντίσω να το βρω. Ακόμα και αν μου πάρει όλη την αιωνιότητα. Μέχρι το απόλυτο…_

ΤΕΛΟΣ

* * *

 **Αγαπημένες μου, αυτό ήταν! Φτάσαμε στο φινάλε. Ένας χρόνος πέρασε και μου φαίνεται σαν χθες. Σας ευχαριστώ μέσα από τα βάθη της καρδιάς μου που ήσασταν κοντά μου όλο αυτό το διάστημα. Με εμπνέατε, με συμβουλεύατε, ουσιαστικά με βελτιώνατε ως συγγραφέα. Η εκτίμηση και η ευγνωμοσύνη που αισθάνομαι για εσάς είναι ανεκτίμητες. Την Κυριακή του Πάσχα μπορεί να μην είχε δωράκι, αλλά αυτήν την εβδομάδα δεν θα σας κάνω να περιμένετε τόσο. Την Κυριακή θα ανέβει με το καλό ο επίλογος που θα είναι και το τελευταίο οριστικά κεφάλαιο. Πώς σας φάνηκε η κατακλείδα; Πώς σας φάνηκε όλη η ιστορία; Αναμένω τα σχόλια σας! Προσωπικά θα τολμήσω να πω πως η Λίλι μου έμαθε πάρα πολλά.**

 **Προς Νέλι: Τελικά μήπως οι ιστορίες αγάπης χρειάζονται πιο πολλά κότσια από τις ιστορίες τρόμου;**

 **Προς Natassa22: Πράγματι, ο Ίαν ήταν ο κακός της ιστορίας. Και όλοι θέλουμε η πρωταγωνίστρια μας να καταλήγει με το καλό παιδί, σωστά;**

 **Προς Alexandra: Όντως τον αγαπάει πολύ. Η αγάπη όμως πάντα δεν αρκεί, όπως μας έχει δείξει και η εκπληκτική ταινία _Ευδοκία_ του Αλέξη Δαμιανού που σας την συστήνω ανεπιφύλακτα.**

 **Προς Κωστή: Πολύ αγαπημένος γαμπρός, πολύ! Δικαιώθηκε και η Λίλι μας τον παντρεύτηκε. Πολύ ευτυχισμένο τέλος, δεν βρίσκεις;**

 **Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

 **ΧΧΧ**


	54. Αντί Επιλόγου

**ΑΝΤΙ ΕΠΙΛΟΓΟΥ**

Για τελευταία φορά τον προλαβαίνω στον Πύργο της Αστρονομίας. Είναι σούρουπο. Η τελετή της αποφοίτησης έχει τελειώσει. Οι γονείς και οι συγγενείς έφυγαν. Οι μαθητές έμειναν για ένα τελευταίο βράδυ διασκέδασης μέχρι το πρωί. Το ίδιο πρωί που θα μαζέψουν τα πράγματα τους και θα τα φορτώσουν στο Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές για τελευταία φορά στην ζωή τους. Εκείνος, ωστόσο, θα φύγει με την τεράστια βεντάλια. Φορώντας τα λευκά του ρούχα που λάμπουν χρυσά έτσι όπως ρουφάνε τις ύστατες αχτίδες του ήλιου. Αντιλαμβάνεται την παρουσία μου και στρέφεται προς το μέρος μου με τον πορτοκαλί ουρανό να διαγράφει το περίγραμμα του κορμιού του. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του είναι στην σκιά, μα μπορώ να τα αναγνωρίσω λες και τα έχω μάθει απέξω.

«Να ευχηθώ βίον ανθόσπαρτον;»

Χαμογελάω.

«Ξέρεις, λένε, ότι το μυαλό του ανθρώπου είναι η πιο περίπλοκη μηχανή από όλες. Η πιο περίπλοκη και η πιο ακαταλαβίστικη. Λειτουργεί με τρόπους που ούτε εμείς οι ίδιοι δεν καταλαβαίνουμε. Ασυνείδητα, αν το θες. Για αυτό, λένε, ακόμα και τα πιο σύνθετα σχέδια έχουν ασφαλιστικές δικλείδες. Σάμπως και το ίδιο το μυαλό μας αφήνει ψίχουλα στην διαδρομή της σκέψης του, ώστε να μπορέσει να δείξει τον δρόμο όπου αυτή κατευθύνθηκε. Για να θυμόμαστε, είναι η επιστημονική εξήγηση. Εγώ λέω ότι είναι και για κάτι άλλο. Είναι επειδή ακόμα και αν εμείς δεν καταλαβαίνουμε τι κάνουμε, θέλουμε οι άλλοι να μας καταλάβουν. Τους αφήνουμε στοιχεία, ενδείξεις, άθελα μας, μικρά, ασήμαντα, που δεν τα πιάνει το μάτι. Ακριβώς, για να μπορέσουμε να ξεχωρίσουμε ποιοι είναι αυτοί που πραγματικά αξίζουν. Ποιοι είναι αυτοί που καταβάλουν την προσπάθεια. Που κατανοούν και μπορούν να μας ερμηνεύσουν. Για να σιγουρευτούμε, ότι μπορούμε να τους επιτρέψουμε να έρθουν κοντά. Για να τους κλείσουμε μέσα μας.»

«Είναι η ώρα που σε πιάνει να χαζολογείς;»

«Γιατί δεν το παραδέχεσαι να τελειώνουμε;»

«Να παραδεχτώ τι;»

«Ότι είσαι δικός μου όπως εγώ είμαι δικιά σου.»

Καγχάζει.

«Όσο και να επιμένεις, η αλήθεια δεν πρόκειται να αλλάξει. Δεν με ενδιαφέρεις καθόλου, Λίλι.»

«Και το τατουάζ;»

Ακόμα φαίνεται μέσα από το σχεδόν διάφανο ύφασμα της μπλούζας του.

«Το τατουάζ ανήκει στο παρελθόν. Στο είπα άπειρες φορές.»

Η έκφραση μου είναι θριαμβευτική.

«Μόνο που ξέχασες να μου πεις κάτι πολύ σημαντικό.»

Έκπληξη διαγράφεται στο πρόσωπο του. Η ίδια έκπληξη που μετά βεβαιότητας θα είχε διαγραφεί και στο δικό μου, καθώς επέστρεφα κλαμένη στον χώρο της εκδήλωσης μετά την απόρριψη της πρότασης του Άλεξ. Μετά από αυτό το φανταστικό και ταυτόχρονα φρικιαστικό σενάριο που μου κατέκλυσε το μυαλό. Σε μία αναπάντεχη, ξαφνική στιγμή, οι μνήμες μου συνάντησαν η μία την άλλη και ενώθηκαν σαν παζλ που έχεις όλα τα κομμάτια, μα δεν καταλαβαίνεις την εικόνα του παρά μόνο αφού τα βάλεις στην σωστή θέση. Πώς έτρεξα τότε σαν σίφουνας προς το μέρος της Ρόουζ. Πώς την τράβηξα παράμερα από το χέρι. Πώς την έβαλα να μου απαντήσει και πάλι και πάλι και πάλι και πάλι. Μέχρι που τα αυτιά μου κουδούνιζαν από την χροιά της φωνής της. _Ναι, ναι, ναι, ναι, ναι, ναι, ναι._

 _«Ρόουζ, τότε τα Χριστούγεννα στο δωμάτιο σου, μου είπες, μου είπες, πως τα μαγικά τατουάζ δεν βγαίνουν. Δεν μπορούν να βγουν. Ακόμα και μετά τον θάνατο του αγαπημένου σου. Μένουν πάνω σου. Ε; Έτσι δεν μου είχες πει; Έτσι;»_

 _«Ναι,» αποκρίνεται κατάπληκτη. «Μα τι σχέση έχει τώρα αυτό;»_

 _«Γιατί δεν βγαίνουν και μετά θάνατο;»_

 _«Λίλι, δεν καταλ…»_

 _«Πες μου!» την τραντάζω. «Πες μου γιατί τα μαγικά τατουάζ δεν βγαίνουν μετά θάνατο!»_

 _«Όπως σου είπα και τότε, επειδή η αγάπη σου παραμένει.»_

«Τα μαγικά τατουάζ δεν βγαίνουν ποτέ,» λέω με σταθερή φωνή. «Παρά μόνο για έναν λόγο.»

 _«Δηλαδή!» απαιτώ με μανία από την Ρόουζ. «Τι σημαίνει αυτό; Στην πράξη τι σημαίνει αυτό;»_

 _«Σημαίνει,» απαντά με παρρησία η Ρόουζ. «Πως ο μόνος τρόπος, για να φύγει ένα μαγικό τατουάζ, είναι να σταματήσει να υπάρχει ο λόγος για τον οποίο το έκανες.»_

«Και ξέρουμε και οι δυο ποιος είναι αυτός ο λόγος, έτσι δεν είναι;»

Τον κοιτάζω ευθεία.

 _«Ο μόνος λόγος για να φύγει ένα μαγικό τατουάζ που έχεις κάνει για κάποιον που αγαπάς είναι να έχεις σταματήσει να τον αγαπάς.»_

Το ελάχιστο μειδίαμα φαίνεται περισσότερο στα μάτια του παρά στα χείλη του.

Και αν δεν το καταλάβατε, κάπως έτσι γίνεσαι η αγαπημένη ενός Σκοτεινού Μάγου.

* * *

 **Δεν πιστεύω η πίστη σας να ήταν τόσο μικρή! Είναι δυνατόν να πήγαινε ένας τέτοιος έρωτας χαμένος; Πείτε μου πόσο ανατροπή ήταν για εσάς ο επίλογος!**

 **Προς Νέλι: Από εσένα συγκεκριμένα περίμενα περισσότερη διεκδίκηση να παραμείνει η Λίλι με τον Ίαν. Πολύ χαλαρά το πήρες!**

 **Προς Κωστή: Όλες οι γυναίκες περιμένουν να δούν;;;;**

 **Προς Nushka: Όχι, δεν έχεις πέσει καθόλου έξω. Στην Λέιλα έγραφε, αν θα έγραφε, χαχαχα!**

 **Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν! Ολοκληρωτικά. Να σας πως, ότι έχω σκεφτεί ήδη πάνω-κάτω το τρίτο μέρος, αλλά αν θα το γράψω εξαρτάται και από εσάς, αν θέλετε να το διαβάσετε, αν πιστεύετε ότι έχει λόγο ύπαρξης. Θα σας αποκαλύψω εξ αρχής ότι θα είναι πιο περιπετειώδες από το ΔΕΙΤΜΓ και το ΠΑΠ, φαντάζομαι καταλαβαίνετε γιατί! Επομένως, πείτε μου τι θέλετε. Πάντως, δεν θα σας εγκαταλείψω, θα προσπαθήσω να συνεχίσω να ανεβάζω κάθε εβδομάδα, ώστε να τελειώσω όσα έχω αρχίσει, δηλαδή τα Ερωτικά Θραύσματα και το Τελευταία Ευκαιρία συγκεκριμένα. Ελπίζω να με ακολουθήσετε και εκεί!**

 **Σας ευχαριστώ ΠΑΡΑ ΜΑ ΠΑΡΑ ΠΟΛΥ!**

 **ΧΧΧ**


End file.
